Revelations of a Return
by trulywicked
Summary: The shocking return of someone thought long lost saves Sirius' life but the adventure is only just beginning because Remus has realized just how important Sirius really is to him and Harry is intrigued by the man who saved his godfather's life, Regulus.
1. Chapter 1

What's this? Yet another Harry Potter collab between **acherona** and **trulywicked**? Why yes, yes it is. Ash has been posting our first HP collab, Blood Quill Consequences, on her account but tis not fair to have her post all of our works on hers so, as it's coming up V-Day and I always post SOMETHING round this time of year, I have decided to post time we've left the ages alone and it's the end of his fifth year so Harry's still fifteen but obviously that will change as will other things. Now, for those of you who don't like it M-preg will be a big part of this fic. We like it. Here it's an accepted 'normal' thing for strong wizards to get pregnant, common knowledge, and is made possible through their magic. it will enter into the story around the 9th chapter so you have more than fair warning.

This fic has two main pairings, Remus/Sirius and Regulus/Harry. We have a few other homosexual side pairings and there will also be heterosexual side pairings. I'm only gonna say this once, and bold it for emphasis, **No flaming of, or complaining about the pairings and please do not try and convince either myself (trulywicked) or acherona to change the pairings within the story because that would require WAAAAAAAY more work than either of us want to fiddle with.**

Why you may ask?

Because this story is actually already completely written up and only being posted as I go through an editing process, checking for typos and whatnot. So yeah, not keen on re-writing 31 chapters of fic.

**WARNING:** Violence, shocking revelations, brotherly reunion, smart-ass comments.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>It was chaos, pure and utter chaos. Hexes and spells flew in the air, and you had to be very careful not to hit your own allies. Not that there were many of them, the Death Eaters had the upper hand at the moment. Remus caught a glimpse of Sirius' long cloak and of Harry's green, green eyes before he had to dodge another hex coming his way.<p>

It hadn't taken them long to come to the Department of Mysteries when they'd heard that Harry and his friends had been tricked into coming here but Remus hadn't expected it to be this bad. The children, because that was what they were in Remus' mind, were fighting Voldemort's top Death Eaters and though they were doing a good job defending themselves Remus was afraid of what could happen.

Again he caught sight of Sirius, his best friend seemed to be fighting three Death Eater's at once and for some reason it made Remus growl, low and dangerously in his throat. It was the middle of the lunar cycle, the time when his wolf usually was sound asleep, locked away deep inside Remus' mind but here it was, ready to emerge. Remus actually felt sharp teeth pressing against his gums and his sight flashed to and from monochrome as he watched the fighting play out around him. Senses sharper than his own assaulted his mind and without another thought he moved towards his best friend to do something, even though he wasn't exactly sure what.

Sirius laughed at Bellatrix as he easily avoided yet another of her hexes. "Oh come on Bella, I remember you being a much better shot than that. Did Azkaban really dull your senses that much? Poor thing."

Bellatrix snarled at her cousin's taunting of her aim and concentrated enough to have her next hex hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying back towards the shadowy Veil. She watched with greedy anticipation as he fell.

Time stood still and Remus' world came crashing down around him in sharp glittering shards that cut through him harshly as he watched Sirius stumble and move closer to the flickering veil in the archway behind him. Something ripped through his very soul, something deep and primal and much bigger than himself. Sirius, his best friend, his other half...His _mate_was in mortal danger and there was no way for Remus to reach him in time. A howl of desperation rose from his throat and he moved anyway, knowing that he needed to try to reach the other even though he knew it was impossible.

Harry was just as stricken watching Bellatrix Lestrange's hex his godfather right in the chest. Sirius was his bloody family, the one adult who actually listened to what he had to say and understood how he felt. This could not be happening. If something did happen to Sirius here it was all his fault. He was the one who had fallen for Voldemort's lies, he was the reason they all were here in the first place. With a shout of his godfather's name he jumped over a still masked Death Eater, his wand drawn and pointing towards a laughing Bellatrix. His only thoughts were to get there.

Sirius' eyes connected with first Harry's then Remus', disbelief that Bellatrix had actually managed to hit him shining in the gray depths as well as remorse for making such a bad slip that would cause his two most important people grief.

Just before he fell through the stone archway a deep, somewhat rough voice called out, "Corpus Leviosa!"

Suddenly Sirius was rising _away _from the Veil, someone levitating him to safety.

Bellatrix spun to see who had interfered and felt her mouth drop open when she saw Regulus Black standing there, his wand gently directing Sirius' floating body to rest safely next to Harry Potter. She shrieked and cast a curse at the younger Black brother just as he released the levitation.

Regulus ducked, the Black family gray eyes cold and hard as he cast a cutting curse back at Bellatrix, hitting her thigh and prompting another shriek, this one of pain.

Sirius stumbled to his knees, eyes wide as he saw his little brother, his supposedly _dead_ little brother, very much alive and fighting against his former compatriots. Suddenly Sirius coughed harshly, blood leaking from his mouth. _'Oh shite.'_

Amber eyes were huge as he watched the younger Black brother, it had been years and years since he'd seen Regulus but he remembered him. The good son, the perfect Death Eater...What on earth was he doing here? How was it he was alive? He broke out of his pondering as Sirius coughed and bright red blood dribbled down his chin. A tight fist clenched around his heart when he realized that Sirius wasn't out of danger yet. He startled at Harry's sharp voice.

"Go, get him out of here!" Harry had no idea who the dark haired man was, all he knew was that he had saved Sirius and hexed Bellatrix and that made him a good guy in Harry's book, at least for the moment. "Remus, get Siri and get him to Madam Pomfrey, he needs help." He watched as Remus got himself out of his stupor and ran to grab Sirius. He moved towards them and cast Stupefy on Carrow when the large Death Eater moved behind the unknown man to hex him.

Regulus glanced back, catching the bottle green eyes and nodded a brief thanks before returning the favor as Gregory Goyle Sr. lifted his wand at the youth. He looked up as Bellatrix charged towards him with a knife instead of her wand. He caught her wrist, ducked and flipped her over his shoulder then held his wand at the ready, making her freeze in mid-wand reach. "Don't even think about it Bella. We both know exactly how capable I am of stopping you, permanently."

She glared up at him. "You little traitor, when the Dark Lord learns of this he'll-" she broke off, eyes wide as her cousin laughed at her. It was a rusty, rough laugh as if it had been years since it had last been used but it was also cold and not warm as her Reggie's laugh used to be. It bothered her on a visceral level.

"Voldemort? You think he scares me little Bell? He doesn't. I know his greatest secret and his greatest shame and I've already escaped agonizing death once. He's naught more than a silly playground bully blown up to be more than he is."

If the situation hadn't been as serious as it was Harry might have laughed at the dark haired witch's expression when the man tore her precious Dark Lord down. As it was Harry didn't have the time to watch any longer as the Death Eater's started to get desperate when they realized that things were going down the crapper for them and fast too. More Order members arrived, Kingsley, Moody and Tonks turning the fight around very quickly with their trained Auror skills. Harry continued fighting but his mind was on the unknown man and on Sirius, wondering if Remus had gotten him to safety where he would get help.

Bellatrix glanced to the side, seeing a rat scurrying along the wall and murmured just loudly enough that only Regulus heard her, "Tell me cousin, which is worth more to you? Me back in Azkaban? Or your dear older brother's freedom?" She let her eyes linger on the rat just long enough for him to glance away, giving her her chance at escape. She surged up, knocking his hand away and grabbing her own wand and knife before running for a fireplace, flooing away.

Regulus cursed and spun, if he couldn't have Bella back where she belonged, in Azkaban, he'd make damn sure that Pettigrew got a taste of the prison's delights. "Animus Revealo!" The spell hit the rat, returning it to human form then he cast another, "Stupefy!" and knocked the traitor out at Shacklebolt's feet.

Lucius Malfoy looked around, his sneer still in place but inwardly he was pleased that his warning had reached the Order in time. Not willing or able to break his cover just yet he tossed another hex over his shoulder before he followed his sister in law through the fireplace.

A surge of loathing when through Harry when he saw the unconscious form of Wormtail on the floor and the long scar on his arm seemed to throb. Maybe if Wormtail was caught this whole failure of an expedition wouldn't be completely wasted. The Auror's started to round up the captured Death Eater's but Harry kept his gaze on the dark haired man, not wanting him to disappear before Harry had a chance to talk to him...To thank him for saving Sirius.

Regulus didn't want to be cornered by any Aurors just yet so, in the chaos of them rounding up Death Eaters and helping the teenagers who were injured, he quietly slipped away into a dark corridor to wait until he could use a floo to leave.

Harry shook off Tonk's concerned hand from his shoulder and pointed her in his friends' direction instead, Ron still had vivid read welts all over his body from the giant brains that had attacked him and the others' were looking battle worn too.

After another glance around he followed the stranger out the door he had slipped through, wanting the chance to speak to the man. For some reason it felt really important to meet him.

"You should be with your friends Mr. Potter, not following after strangers in the dark." The rusty voice came from a shadowed corner where Regulus had positioned himself, perfect to watch the entire corridor in case he needed to defend himself. He'd been surprised to see Sirius' godson slip in after him and now he studied the youth curiously.

Harry's head whipped around and he watched the tall man carefully. "Well, I hardly ever do what I should, not likely that I'd start now." He took a step closer to the other. "You have me at a disadvantage here, you know who I am but I don't know anything about you."

A dark brow winged up. "I'm afraid much of the wizarding world has you at a disadvantage then Mr. Potter, for they all know your name and thanks to the media they all know your face as well. As I doubt you will see me again after tonight, you need not know anything more of me than I just provided assistance to you and your faction."

Harry couldn't stop the grimace on his face at the mentioning of the media, his fame was certainly not by choice. "But why? Why did you help? Why is it so bad wanting to know more?" Harry would probably have gone on asking questions but the door on the other side of the corridor flung open and Albus Dumbledore himself strode through.

"Ah Harry my boy, you need to get to your friends and give a statement to the Auror's before you return to Hogwarts."

Harry wanted to protest and ask how Dumbledore knew that since he came from the opposite direction but Dumbledore's expression didn't invite to opposition. He bit his lip and nodded shortly before turning on his heel and walking back towards the black painted door of the Department. He would most definitely ask Remus and Sirius questions later since it seemed they knew the man.

Albus waited until Harry had closed the door behind him before he faced the other man. "Regulus Black, I must say it is quite the surprise to see you here."

Darkly amused gray eyes met the old wizard's gaze steadily. "Is it? I can't imagine why." The sarcasm bounced off the twinkle eyed man like a rubber ball but then again, Regulus supposed dealing with Severus Snape inured one to sarcasm. "What do you want Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Hm?" Albus scratched his beard with a long fingered hand. "I want you to know that you don't have to be alone anymore...That you never really did." Dark blue eyes were almost serious as he watched Regulus through his glasses. "You are a very valuable asset young Mr. Black, I am sure you realize that."

A rusty humorless chuckle rolled through the air. "Let us table the act hmm? You, Albus Dumbledore, are nigh desperate to have Voldemort brought down, desperate enough that you quite cheerily manipulate others as if they were pieces on a chess board. Even those you seem to care about. Now, you want something of me and I've no patience for the veiled manipulations of powerful men. State what you want and what you are willing to offer in return."

"What I want?" Dumbledore ignored the sharp tone of the other man and kept his pleasant smile on his face though his eyes didn't twinkle quite as much. "I want peace, I want the best for the wizarding community...I want your allegiance." There was no reason to beat around the bush here. "I can offer you a home, weapons and more protection than you have now. I can offer a life free from hiding."

"When last I offered my allegiance to a powerful wizard like yourself I came to regret it. You, I will not follow the lead of. I will, however, follow the lead and guard the back of the youth who just left." His gaze stayed steady on Dumbledore's. "That young man has the makings of a true leader."

Dumbledore swallowed around the slight annoyance in his throat at the man's reluctance. He did understand where Regulus came from but that didn't change the fact that they needed him in the war that was looming closer with each day. "I will take your aid any way I can get it." He said finally. "And Harry will need everyone who can to guard his back, the future looks thorny for that young man."

"True enough. So what now?"

* * *

><p>Remus stood by the window in the master bedroom of Grimmauld Place no. 12 and looked out over a dreary London. Sirius was sleeping in the large bed and Remus' mind was still buzzing with the revelation that had struck him at the Department of Mysteries. Sirius Black was his mate...He had no idea what the other wizard would think of that or if he had any romantic thoughts about him at all. Sighing he went back to the chair next to the bed and sat down, watching the steady rise and fall of Sirius' chest. It had been too close this time, Remus had almost lost him just when he had gotten him back.<p>

The door to the room slowly creaked open and in stepped Sirius' brother, followed by Dumbledore. The younger Black brother's eyes went straight to Sirius, looking over him with intensity then he looked at Remus, "How is he?"

"He's alright, sleeping now." Remus' amber eyes traveled between Dumbledore and Regulus unsurely, the few times he'd met Regulus Black in the past the younger man hadn't not hidden his contempt for him so he wasn't sure just how to act. "He got some internal injuries from Bellatrix' hex but Poppy has healed him."

"Good, good." Dumbledore nodded, feeling relieved that the elder Black would be okay.

Regulus moved to a chair on the opposite side of the bed from Remus, knowing that the werewolf would be unlikely to want him anywhere near him but still wanting to be near his brother. He shook his head as he looked at Sirius' relaxed face. "Idiot. You never did learn to rein in that impulsive, reckless streak did you?" The rough voice was gentle with exasperated affection.

The affection in Regulus' voice was raw and real and it made Remus relax back in his chair. He did not care what Regulus thought of him, what was important was the way he felt about his brother. "Did you really expect him to?" He asked softly.

"Well things seem to be okay here, I will leave you and go back to Hogwarts and my wayward students." Dumbledore bowed slightly and walked out the room.

The younger Black raised his eyes to Remus'. "I didn't though I did think he'd at least gain sense enough to be serious in battle."

"Technically I am always Sirius in battle." The somewhat weak voice drew both the other men's attention to the bed, where the animagus' eyes were open and looking between his brother and Remus.

Regulus rolled his own eyes. "That has always been an awful pun Siri."

"What happened to your voice?" The older brother narrowed his eyes on Regulus, taking in the more world weary look on the other's face suspiciously. "And how the bloody hell are you alive?"

"It's a long story and one I prefer not to repeat so is there anyone else who will want to know that we need to bring in here?"

"You know Harry will want to know." Remus eyes didn't leave Sirius. He felt reassurance when the other was well enough to joke but he was still worried. Worried about the whole situation and about what would happen next. His wolf was growling and pacing inside him, wanting him to gather Sirius in his arms and keep him safe, claim him.

"Yeah I know. Can we get him h-" Sirius looked at the other marauder and noted just how deeply amber Remus' eyes were at the moment and frowned in concern. "Moony? You okay?"

Remus' eyes flashed and it took all his willpower not to act on his instincts. "I...I'm just fine Padfoot." He tried to smile reassuringly. "I'll just go and floo Hogwarts, see if we can get Harry here and I'll make some tea. I'll be back shortly." He rose from his chair and walked towards the door.

Sirius' frown deepened as Remus slipped out the door. "Fine my bloody arse." He slid his gaze over at Regulus. "Did you say something to him?"

"Oh I like that. Something wrong with your friend and it's automatically me? Nice Sirius, real nice. Good to see you've not changed at all." Regulus scowled and leaned back in his chair.

"Well there's not anyone else in the room." Sirius was nearly growling.

"Except _you_." Regulus lifted a brow and wondered just how dense his brother was.

"Are you saying _I've_done something?"

"You're his best friend aren't you? And you nearly died before his eyes. You really think he'll be all sunshine and scones after that?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Sneaky smart-arse Slytherin."

"Reckless, impulsive, childish Gryffindor." It was a dry tone Regulus used. "Really Siri are we going to resort to school-age insults? I would have thought you'd learn a few better ones."

"I'll give you a better one you sl-" he broke off as the door opened again.

Remus stepped inside again, carrying a tray, closely followed by a wide eyed Harry and Kreacher, grumbling about the filthy werewolf making a mess in his kitchen. The house elf's large round eyes widened even more and he grew silent as he watched the man sitting my the bed. "Young Master?" The old elf trembled and shuffled forward, gripping Regulus hand tightly. "Young Master has returned finally?"

Harry's brows furrowed, there was obviously something he was missing here.

Sirius damn near choked on air at the total change in Kreacher's attitude and watched his brother with the house elf that had been driving him batty all the last year.

Regulus smiled at the elf, squeezing the wrinkled old hand in return. "I'm back. How are you Kreacher?"

"Kreacher is fine now that the young Master is back to take care of the house." The elf released the hand reluctantly and stepped back with a bow, tears of happiness running down the wrinkled cheeks.

Remus watched the scene in shocked silence before turning back to the tray in his arms and started to pour the tea. He handed cups to Sirius and Harry. "I'm sorry Regulus, I don't know how you take your tea."

Harry's spoon clattered against the thin china, Regulus? Sirius' brother? He was alive? He turned bright green eyes on the other.

Regulus met the youth's gaze and lifted an amused brow. "You're very good at letting the cat out of the bag Mr. Lupin."

Sirius groaned. "Oh Merlin, he's still got that bloody proper polite habit."

Gray eyes, a shade or two lighter than Sirius' slid over to his brother. "There is nothing wrong with being well mannered. You could do with a little manners you know."

"Don't start in on that again." Sirius hefted himself to sit up, grimacing at the slight soreness that remained after being healed. "Damn mad witch."

"I'll refrain from commenting about the lack of brain showed by taunting Bellatrix." Regulus took a sip of his tea.

"Shove it. Well, explain your continued presence in the land of the living will you?"

Regulus sighed. "You never could be patient. I suppose first you should know how I supposedly 'died'. Obviously I was not killed by Voldemort himself, nor were orders issued for my death. After I joined the Death Eaters, I allowed Voldemort to take Kreacher along on a bit of a trip to hide a dark artifact of great importance to him. During that trip he left Kreacher to die in the elaborate trap set up to guard the artifact." The man's eyes flashed in quiet fury. "He forgot about the laws that bind a house elf to their master. I had told Kreacher to return as soon as he'd finished his task and so he was able to pop back to me and tell me of what happened." He met Sirius' eyes, "I know you think very little of me for my decision to become a Death Eater but then I believed it to be the right choice, the choice that would help safeguard our world from discovery and protect us all. That opinion changed that day. I had Kreacher take me to the cave so I could retrieve the artifact myself." He smirked, "I left a replica and a note inside it as a way of thumbing my nose at the Dark Lord in what I thought would be a post-mortem 'bugger you'. The trap he'd set up caused a small army of Inferi to awaken and attack me."

Harry watched the house elf with new eyes, feeling pity and respect well up in him. Both for the elf and his master. "You took him on all alone?" Harry'd had his friends alongside him in every battle against Voldemort...Except for the graveyard but he didn't like to think about what had happened there...Even then he'd had his parents and Cedric tell him what to do. At the others questioning eyes he continued. "One thing I have learned is that Voldemort does not take deceit kindly, it doesn't matter that you didn't fight him directly, you still took him on."

Remus poured tea and gave the cup to Regulus, placing sugar and cream close by if he would want it since he still hadn't told Remus how he liked his tea. It was strange listening to the younger Black's story and realize that everything you thought you had known for sure wasn't all true.

Regulus nodded in thanks to Remus then addressed Harry's statement. "I am not the only one who was fighting him from the shadows of his own servants. I was very weak by the time the Inferi awakened and I _would_have died had it not been for another so-called Death Eater who'd followed me. He drove off the Inferi with Fiendfyre and took me to his home to recuperate. It took...quite some time before I was able to get up on my own." He looked down at the tea, sipping absently not bothering with the cream or sugar. "Once well enough I left his home in search of other artifacts of the same nature as the one Voldemort had put in the cave, intending to find a way to destroy them. It was not until I heard of his return to flesh and blood that I returned to England and the manor of the Death Eater who came to my aide."

Sirius frowned. "So you've been alive all this time, searching for dark artifacts or hiding out in some spy's house?"

A dark brow lifted. "Essentially. Why so irritated? I hear you didn't even attend the memorial service held in my honor."

"You little son of a-" Sirius stopped himself, "So why come back now?"

"Because I knew you'd end up getting yourself in trouble. You are still my brother you know."

"We're glad to have you back and very happy to see you alive." Remus gave Sirius a pointed look. He knew how much Sirius had mourned and missed his little brother even though the other never spoke of it.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad you had someone to help you when you needed it." He stirred his cooling tea. "I hope you'll stay now, it would be nice getting to know you...And Remus and I could use all the help we can get keeping Snuffles here out of trouble." He grinned at his godfather.

Regulus choked a bit on his tea and coughed before he asked, "Snuffles?" He slid a wicked glance over at his brother, who held up two fingers casually.

"Oh yes, he's our very own cuddly little Snuffles." Harry's grin widened and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Really Harry..." He couldn't quite hide his smile though. At least Harry's gentle teasing was normal, something Remus needed with all the warring emotions inside him.

The younger Black brother chuckled just a bit, much warmer than any laugh he'd given yet though it was still rough. "Brother, I never knew you could be so cute as to warrant such a name."

"Shove it Reg." Sirius frowned. "And you still haven't answered my first bloody question."

"Which was?"

"Why is your voice so rough? You used to have a smoother drawl than bloody Malfoy."

Regulus sobered and reached up to the high collar of his outer robe, pulling it away to reveal a large vicious scar on this throat. "Inferi like to go for the throat."

Sirius stared at the scar, everything Regulus said finally starting to sink in.

Watching the ragged scar Harry was struck by the insane urge to reach out and touch it in comfort. A bit worried by the thought he turned his attention back to his tea, all urges to joke around forgotten.

"You're alive, I think we all can live with a rough voice when it means that you're here and alive." Remus placed his empty cup back on the tray.

The younger Black put his collar back up. "I don't speak much in any case." He set his tea cup down on the tray in a similar manner. "I believe I should go and look around. It's been some time since I've been home. Any rooms I should avoid?"

Sirius' cheeks turned slightly red in abashment. "Mother's quarters. Buckbeak is in there."

Two black brows lifted, "I do not believe I'm going to ask." He rose. "Get some rest Siri." He turned to walk out then found his sleeve caught and turned back in surprise to see his brother's hand gripping it and the darker gray eyes looking up at him.

"Reg, I'm sorry."

He sighed, shook his head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, giving his older brother a hug. "Idiot Gryffindor. It's years in the past."

Sirius chuckled, knowing that was as close to a 'you're forgiven' as he'd get out of Regulus. "Sneaky Slytherin."

Harry was so happy for his godfather, imagine having someone you thought was lost forever come back to you. It was a miracle and Harry was happy for Sirius, his godfather had lost so much, it was really nice seeing something returned.

"Well I should probably return to Hogwarts. I was only allowed a few hours of leave." He got up from the chair and smiled at the men in the room. "Thank you for letting me hear this." Harry turned to Regulus. "It was very nice meeting you formally, getting to know your name."

The man gave him a very slight smirk. "Yes well, sitting down in an invalid's room-"

"Oi!" Sirius pushed his brother away with a half frown half pout on his face that Regulus ignored.

"Is much more conducive to proper introductions than a dark corridor in the Department of Mysteries."

"You may be right there but I still think you got pulled along by the mood of the Department and were secretive just for the sake of it." Harry smiled at Regulus and leaned down to give his godfather a hug. "Take it easy for a while Snuffles and let your body heal. Let Remus take care of you." Harry rose, turned and gave Remus a hug too. "Okay I need to go, I still have to talk to professor Dumbledore about why Voldemort lured me there...The prophecy." The smile slid off Harry's face at the thought of that conversation, he didn't think it would be sunshine and puppies. Saying his goodbyes he left the room to take the floo downstairs to Dumbledore's office which was the only floo connected fireplace at Hogwarts.

Regulus stood up again. "I'll leave you to rest and reacquaint myself with the house now. Mr. Lupin do see to it that my blockhead brother gets some rest will you?" He ignored the second indignant exclamation from Sirius, though his lips twitched, looking at Remus.

"He won't leave this bed and he will get his rest even if I have to sit on him." Remus nodded with a small smile. "I know this is your house but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, I know my way around pretty well."

Regulus nodded and slipped out of the room, leaving a pouting Sirius staring at Remus.

"You'd sit on me? Moony that's just unfair."

"What, you afraid you couldn't take it? Too frail and weak I suppose." A sandy brown eyebrow rose as Remus watched the pouting man in the bed. Teasing like this was also normal and safe...This he could do.

"I could take anything you wanted to dish out Moony." Sirius' eyes glimmered with mischief and just a slight edge of challenge. Crossing verbal swords with Remus was always fun.

"You'd like to think so, you have no idea what I'm capable of puppy." Remus replied easily as he pulled the heavy blanket over Sirius and fluffed his pillows.

Sirius scoffed. "Moony I've seen you at your best, your worst, and your most humiliating, I know you better than anyone else. I say bring it Wolf." He grinned and reached out to poke Remus' cheek, jolting at the almost electric tingle that went up his arm as soon as skin met skin.

Remus' eyes flashed and he practically jumped backwards away from the bed. His wolf howled with the need to touch more, to prove himself to his mate in any way that he could. There was no way he could burden Sirius with this right now when his best friend was still healing. Honestly though, Remus didn't know if he would ever find the courage to deal with it. He couldn't lose Sirius, he just couldn't and he was afraid that was what was going to happen if the dog animagus found out.

Sirius had noted that quick flash of the wolf in Remus' eyes and he sat, his own eyes wide and stared steadily at his friend. Something more was going on here and he didn't like feeling like he was being kept in the dark. "Moony, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Remus met Sirius' eyes and wavered under the steady questioning gaze. "It's nothing Siri, don't worry, the wolf got a little agitated during the battle earlier that's all. He'll calm soon enough." Remus busied himself making sure that Remus had water and a pain potion close on his bedside table if he would need it.

The other man almost flinched as if he'd been slapped at the lie. Remus couldn't lie worth a damn, at least not to him. The werewolf was hiding something and it surprised Sirius how much it hurt. He rubbed the center of his chest, not really sure what caused the sudden vicious squeeze of his heart aside from the fact that Moony, his best friend and constant confidant, was hiding something, and it had to be something important, from him.

Remus was at his side in an instant as he watched Sirius rub his chest. "Are you in pain? Are there still some effects of the hex?" He looked Sirius over worriedly, his arms aching to reach out and touch, comfort and soothe.

Sirius' eyes flashed in irritation, knowing that the anger he felt was completely out of proportion but still it was a tight, painful knot in his stomach. How dare Moony be all sweet concern while he was keeping something from him? He reached out, this time making sure his hand only hit the rough tweed of Remus' jacket instead of skin, and pushed the werewolf away harshly. The tingle went up his arm again, only this time it was dulled. His voice was strained and tight as he bit off, "I'm fine. Go keep Reg company. I'm going to get some sleep." And so saying he flopped onto the bed, turning his back pointedly towards Remus.

The wolf in him whimpered at its mate's rejection and Remus tried to reign in the hurt. He was the one keeping secrets, Sirius had every right to not want to be near him. "Okay...Sleep well." Remus' voice was soft and a bit uncertain. "Call me if you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Before he could stop himself his fingers reached out to run through soft black hair, he made sure not to touch skin. Remus pulled his hand away and stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it as he tried to compose himself. What the fuck was he supposed to do about this mess?

Back inside the room, Sirius gave in to the confounding need to curl into a little ball. He wanted to shift to Padfoot and curl up like that but he was still drained from the events of the day and didn't have the energy to complete a transformation. Tomorrow he'd try and drag whatever was going on out of Remus, when he wasn't so raw with hurt over the fact that he was going to have to drag it out of his best friend in the first place. If that didn't work, well he'd send an owl off to Hermione, research maven and all round clever witch. If it was in a book she'd find it and he'd have some ammunition to use in a confrontation with Remus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this and please do review, it does indeed make for faster posts when we know that people are liking what we're posting.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING:**Gryffindor friendship, mate talk, tingles, and Walburga being shut up. Really nothing deserving of a warning unless you consider Hermione worth a warning.

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Speaking of Hermione, she was currently sitting with Ron and Neville waiting for Harry to get back from his meeting with the headmaster. The injuries Ron had from the brains, and she just couldn't help the twitch of her lips at that thought, had been bandaged and none of them had been made to stay in the hospital wing. So she was sitting next to Ron on the squashy common room couch and Neville was in the arm chair just opposite.<p>

Ron leaned over the low table and grabbed a handful of Bertie Bott's Beans from a colored glass bowl there. He always got hungry when he was made to wait or when he was nervous...Well he was always hungry but that was beside the point. "He's been with the Headmaster for a really long time now. You don't think he's getting yelled at do you?" He looked at his two friends, his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's from all the beans he had stuffed in his mouth. "I mean that wouldn't be fair, we all agreed to go."

Neville nearly gagged at the thought of the mix of flavors Ron was probably experiencing but lifted a shoulder. "We didn't just agree, we insisted but I don't think the headmaster is yelling at him. He's not really the yelling type. McGonagall would yell at him but not Dumbledore I don't think. He-Who...V-Voldemort was after one of those prophecies one that had Harry's name on it too, that's probably what they're talking about."

Hermione nodded. "I've read about prophecies, don't snort Ron!" She gave a small glare to the redhead who'd nearly choked on a bean stifling his laugh. "As I was saying, I've read about prophecies. They're tricky, a lot of times it's trying to circumvent them that brings them about or they're uncertain futures, not written in stone but the most likely outcome. Dumbledore's probably warning Harry about what can go wrong if you worry too much about a prophecy."

"Harry knows better then to worry about some silly old prophecy." Ron said and tossed more beans into his mouth chewing happily. Years of being subjected to the twins experiments at every turn had made him able to eat almost anything without wincing. He would have gone on more on the subject but was interrupted by the portrait swinging open and Harry entering. "Ah here he is, the lost Gryffindor." Ron raised his hand in salute.

Harry waved back and flung himself in the empty arm chair next to Neville.

Hermione perched on the edge of the couch. "What happened? Is everything okay? We lost a huge chunk of points didn't we?"

Harry opened an eyelid and peered at Hermione with a vibrantly green eye. "A lot happened, everything is probably okay and yes...We lost points but not a horrifying amount." He opened his other eye and sat up straighter. "I was at Grimmauld Place first seeing that Snuffles was okay and meeting his brother, then I had a talk with Dumbledore about the prophecy."

Ron sucked a bean into his airways and gasped for air, his eyes bulging. "B-Brother?" He managed to cough out between gasps.

Hermione rolled her eyes, though she was leaning forward in interest, and reach over to thump Ron on the back. "Snuffles' brother? The Regulus we saw on the tapestry?"

"The very same." Harry nodded and conjured a glass of water for Ron and handed it to him. "Apparently the rumors about his death were exaggerated. He's been out all these years fighting Voldemort by destroying some objects of his...I didn't really understand all of it."

Neville frowned and spoke softly, "Objects? Like dark objects?"

"I think so, it wasn't really brought up all that much." Harry answered. "I was a bit shocked finding Regulus alive and I think Snuffles was too, I'm afraid I might not have listened as closely as I should." He looked at his friends apologetically.

"No worries mate, if he's Snuffles brother then you'll have the chance to speak with him again." Ron had finally found his voice again after several glasses of water.

"Mm, I hope so." Harry replied. He really wanted to speak more with Regulus, wanted to get to know him better.

Hermione nibbled on her bottom lip. "What about the reason Voldemort lured you down there? The prophecy?"

"I know what it is." Harry sobered and tore his thoughts away from the younger Black brother. "Apparently it was professor Trelawney who had the vision of the prophecy and professor Dumbledore knew it." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a wrinkled piece of parchment, reading it out loud._ 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.'_"

Hermione's eyes nearly bugged out, "_Trelawney_? But-but she's rubbish!"

"Not all the time it seems." Harry answered with a shrug. "Professor Dumbledore told me that Voldemort had only heard half the prophecy when he rushed out to kill my parents, now he's desperate to know the other half...Not that it will make him much happier I think."

Ron gaped at his best friend. "How are you so calm about this mate?" He had completely forgotten his earlier words about not worrying.

"What should I do then Ron? It's not really that much of a surprise when you think about it." Harry stretched and made himself more comfortable in the large chair.

Neville shivered. "What scares me is that he actually ended up creating his own opponent. If he'd just let it be..."

Hermione finished the thought, "Then he'd have never been defeated the first time and we'd all be attending Hogwarts under Voldemort's government. Or at least the three of you would be." She nibbled on her thumbnail. "So one of you has to kill the other?"

"That sounds about right yes." Harry wasn't really as calm as he tried to sound, to be honest the prophecy scared the shite out of him but he didn't want his friends to worry. "I'm just going to work towards the goal that the one dying won't be me."

Hermione got up and went to sit on the arm of Harry's chair. "And we'll all help." She gave him a one armed hug. "Just because you have to supply the final blow doesn't mean we can't all work together to bring him down."

Neville nodded. "We're behind you all the way Harry."

"You know it mate, you can always count on us to have your back." Ron was completely serious when he looked at his best friend.

"I know." Harry leaned against Hermione's side. "I can't tell you how much that means. Thank you."

She brushed his hair back from his forehead affectionately. "Think you'll be able to sleep Harry? Or should we all take turns letting Ron destroy us at chess?"

"Getting crushed like a tiny bug in chess actually sound like a brilliant idea right about now." Harry smiled at his friends, so very grateful to have them and that they were willing to stay up even with classes starting early in the morning just for him.

Neville chuckled as Ron went to the chessboard and began setting it up. "Should we keep a tally of how many times the pieces insult us?"

Hermione giggled and they all settled in to play chess into the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

><p>Regulus made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast, properly dressed of course, and paused when he saw the werewolf sitting at the table, a cup of cold tea in his hands and looking like hell. "Did you sleep at all?"<p>

"No, not really." Remus answered dejectedly looking down at his cold tea. "How about you? How does it feel to be back here with everything so different?"

The black haired man called Kreacher quietly and asked for a simple breakfast before sitting at the table. "It's a bit odd but it still feels of home, if a bit gloomier than home used to be." He picked up the steaming cup of tea Kreacher had set by his elbow and this time he added a lump of sugar and enough cream to choke a cow. "I don't suppose you'd tell me what's bothering you."

Remus gave a dry humorless chuckle. "I don't think you would want to know, I remember very clearly what you thought of my inner beast." He got up from the table to pour his tea out and rinse the cup out with hot water. "Everything is such a mess."

Regulus took a sip of his tea. "Remus, may I call you Remus?" He waited for the acknowledging nod, "Remus, I was very young and raised in the worst tenants of pureblood fanaticism. I had not yet seen anything of the real world and I saw clearly how my mother dealt with those who didn't fit with her view. I loved her very much, as I did my father, and they spoiled me but I feared them as well, feared disappointing them. I would like to think I've matured enough to cast off the ridiculous notions they clung to like tarnished armor. I have met, and worked with, more than one creature blooded wizard in my travels and learned tolerance." He met the soft brown eyes. "You are very important to my brother and if I can help in some way I would like to, even if it is only listening."

Remus ducked his head. "I apologize for my words, they were unfair...We were both very young back then." He brought a hand up to rub along the scars across his face. "Sirius is very important to me too, he's been my best friend since I was eleven years old. I don't think I could do without him." Remus walked back to the table and sat down on the wooden kitchen chair. "And now I'm scared that's just what I'll have to do. Something happened yesterday, something that changed everything."

"Something to do with the wolf?" Regulus' voice wasn't condemning or judgmental, only curious.

"Yes." Remus nodded, looking down at the wooden grain of the table. "It's always a part of me...It is me but it's usually more dormant in the middle of the lunar circle. Yesterday, seeing Sirius in danger like that it roared to life...Clawing and snarling with only one thought mattering. Its mate. Sirius is my mate and I don't have a bloody idea what to do about it."

The other man's brows lifted in surprise before he looked into his tea with a contemplative expression. "It's been years since Siri and I were on good terms but if he hasn't changed too terribly much, you'll need to tell him soon. If for no other reason than I'm sure you know he hates to be kept in the dark about things. I think he'll be okay with it. I won't say that he'll just accept it with a smile and a kiss, but he won't just toss you over either. He's a dog in animagus form for a reason, bloody loyal and all that." He looked up at the werewolf again. "Don't keep it to yourself too long Remus, if you do you'll hurt him and I'm sure both sides of your nature find that an abhorrent thought."

"I know...I don't want to hurt him at all." Remus' voice was small. "I just don't know how to tell him, tell him that his old, very _male_friend is craving everything there is about him with every single fiber of their being." He looked up at Regulus with pain filled eyes. "How do I do that? How can I even think about trying to bind him to me when I know he can do so much better?"

Regulus lifted a brow. "You do realize he'd very likely clock you for putting yourself down yes?" He took a sip of his tea. "It's not your gender that might cause issues, if I recall correctly Siri happily chases for both teams, so when he asks what's wrong, and he will, he's irritatingly observant, you might start off with telling him your reaction in the Ministry then go from there."

Remus sighed deeply. "You're right, I know that you are. It doesn't make it easier." He got up again and put out a tray, placing a bowl of porridge, syrup, tea and toast on it. "If the worst thing happens and he doesn't want to see me anymore I'm glad that you are here now to keep an eye on him. Siri talks big but he really needs to be looked after." Remus picked up the tray. "Here goes nothing I suppose, wish me luck." Remus hadn't expected the mate thing, that had come out of nowhere but at least to himself he could admit that he had probably been hopelessly in love with his best friend for most of his life.

Regulus nodded. "Good luck." He felt a deep wave of sympathy for Remus, he could tell it wasn't just the wolf that ached for Sirius but the man as well and he suspected the man had wanted his brother long before the wolf.

Up in his room Sirius sat by the window. The soreness from yesterday was gone and he felt, physically, back to normal. He was still hurting a bit from Moony hiding whatever was wrong though. It hit him hard that the man he'd always been able to run to with just about anything was keeping secrets.

There was a brief knock on the door and Remus entered. His eyes widened a little when he saw Sirius by the window but he carried the tray over there and placed it on the small round table next to his friend. Remus noticed the hurt in Sirius eyes and it was killing him, Sirius should never look like that. "Good Morning Padfoot." Remus spoke softly and sat down in the delicate chair opposite Sirius, fiddling with the frayed cuffs of his robes. "I have something to tell you."

It was on the tip of his tongue to vent a little of the pain by saying something venomous about that but the nervous habit Remus showed with his cuffs stopped him and softened the sharp edge of pain. Whatever this was it was something that deeply bothered his friend and he wouldn't add to the weight on the werewolf's shoulders. "What is it Moony?"

"Yesterday, when you were hit by that hex...I have never been that scared in my entire life. _Never_. Everything stopped and I shattered Siri." Remus looked out the window. "You are my best friend, my most important person and...More." Merlin this was difficult, Remus' heart was beating like a trapped bird and his wolf paced restlessly. "Oh fuck it...You are my mate...There I said it and I understand if you want me to go and pack my bags."

Sirius couldn't have been more surprised if the other man had taken the tray and bashed him over the head with it. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened, and he seemed completely incapable of speech for a good solid half minute before the oh so intelligent, "Huh?" came out of his mouth. Then he shook his head like a dog coming out of the water. "Wait, you're telling me that you and I...that I...well hell." He dragged a hand through his hair and looked closely at Remus. "_That's _why you were so," he waved an eloquent hand that only Remus would have understood, "last night?"

"Yes." Remus answered simply, it was true after all. He got up from the chair and looked at Sirius finally, his heart in his eyes. "Eat your breakfast Siri, don't let it go cold. You need your strength." He gave Sirius a small smile. "I'll be downstairs.""

"You walk out that door right now Remus John 'Moony' Lupin and I'll kick your arse to Hadrian's Wall and back." Sirius' eyes glittered with utter sober intent. "Sit back down and let's get a few things clear so I don't go jumping to conclusions." In that instant he looked every inch the pureblood heir.

Remus plopped back down and looked at Sirius with wide eyes. "I...I just wanted to give you time to think. To take it in, I wasn't about to run away." He really didn't know if he was trying to convince himself or Sirius. It was very unusual to see Sirius like this, he was forceful and somehow almost regal. Remus would be lying if he said that it didn't appeal to him a little.

"Uh-huh." The two syllables were flat with disbelief. "So the weird tingle when I touched you, what is that?"

"Our connection, the bond between mates." Sometimes Remus hated that Sirius knew him so very well, he loved it but he hated it too. He couldn't hide anything from the other.

"Mmm," Sirius thought about his disproportionate offense and hurt to Remus keeping secrets and knew damn good and well that it was part of this but that he could figure out on his own. He knew about wolves and no matter that Remus had just done what he'd ordered he knew damn fucking well the other man was a dominant alpha but Sirius was no beta and damn sure not lower than that so that made him, in werewolf terms, a submissive alpha since he was male. If he'd been a woman it'd be just regular old alpha female. Regardless, alpha pairs worked together for the good of the pack and secrets weren't tolerated, that's why it had pissed him off that Moony had been hiding. The question now is, was it just Moony that wanted him? "What about you? Not the wolf, but you, what do you think about this? And don't even omit something, I'll know and I won't be happy."

Remus looked at him, eyes a soft honey brown. "Don't you know Siri? Do you really not know that it's always been you?" Sirius had been his first crush in school, back when he had first reached puberty and that feeling had stayed, grown into something strong and real and unbreakable. Remus had always thought that Sirius knew, that he ignored it out of kindness, that he didn't feel the same.

Sirius' eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his face with a groan. "Call me an idiot, now. I figured it was just us being...you know the only two canine Marauders that made you stick so much closer to me than James or Peter. I mean I'm no wolf but I could go places with you that no one else could. Teenage, self-centered stupidity and then after that thing with Snape." He grimaced. He'd really shown his ass there. "Just smack me."

"You've always been more than a little thick, I should have known you couldn't figure it out on your own." Remus felt the odd urge to laugh, both of them had been stupid. He felt a little better though, no matter where they went from here it looked as if their friendship could be salvaged at least. Remus wasn't used to this, he wasn't used to baring his throat to anyone but for his mate he would crawl, do anything.

The animagus looked up and razzed him. "So you've always wanted me, it was just seeing me in mortal danger that snapped Moony to it. Okay." He leaned back and studied his old friend and remembered how, when he'd first started noticing other boys [i]that[/i] way, he'd noticed Remus a lot but had shoved it down, locked it up, thrown away the key, covered it in cement, and tossed it into a deep mental ocean. He'd been so sure that if he'd let it stay he'd have ruined their friendship or, considering how big an ass he'd been, would have taken advantage of Moony's dependency on him as one of the others who kept him sane on full moons. Now though it looked as if he'd have to do some deep sea chest fishing and break out a chisel and lock pick. "We can work with this...if Moony can be patient anyway."

Remus closed his eyes in relief, this was more than he had ever dared to hoped for. "Yeah, I'll do my best to keep a reign on him." He looked up at Sirius again and both the man and the wolf were struck with love, longing and admiration for the other. "Just promise me one thing Siri...No matter what, don't push yourself into feeling something that you don't okay? I will _always_be your best friend whatever happens." Regardless of how much Remus wanted Sirius, on all levels he couldn't handle pity, that would really break him.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You really need to look in a mirror Remus. You're not exactly a booby prize you know. You're good looking in the rough, sexy librarian kind of way, plus I've seen you nearly naked before. I don't think I'll have any problem wanting you, at least not once I adjust and get my brain thinking of you as more than just a friend." He stretched out his foot, some part of him anxious to feel the tingle that he knew would pass between them, and nudged Remus' knee.

A burst of electricity traveled through both their bodies at the simple contact and Remus gasped at the sensation. "You might want to keep from doing that if we're going with the patient approach." He managed to press out and moved his legs so that Sirius couldn't reach them. He wondered if Sirius knew the power he held over him.

The stronger jolt almost had the animagus shivering and he nodded. "Right, no touching for the time being." Damn but that had felt good though. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew it would strain the wolf's patience and hurt Remus since he wasn't what you'd call ready to jump into a bed and likely wouldn't be for a little while, he'd have done it again. He was probably too hedonistic for his own good all things considered. "Change of subject, you seen Reg this morning? He used to be the 'up obscenely early' type."

"Yes, we met in the kitchen before I came up here with your breakfast, which you still haven't eaten by the way." Remus furrowed his brow and cast a gentle reheating spell on the tea and porridge. "He seems okay, it was really nice talking to him for a while."

Sirius picked up the porridge and poked at it with the spoon. "Sick person food. You know I like your cooking Remus but," he wrinkled his nose, "a little meat next time? I have protein I need to get back you know." He cast puppy eyes in the scarred man's direction. "It was one little internal injury spell, and Poppy healed all the damage. I can handle bacon and eggs." He pouted before digging in to the sweetened porridge. "Not that I don't appreciate you making and bringing me breakfast."

Remus chuckled. "Lift the lid of that plate." He nodded to a small covered tea saucer. "I figured you could need some bacon on your toast. I'm not completely heartless." His smile widened at Sirius' joy of eating meat but then he sobered. "And that one internal injury spell could have been one too many, it was much too close this time Siri."

Sirius stopped in mid-whoop, a piece of bacon in hand and met Remus' eyes. "I know. Reg was right about me being stupid taunting Bellatrix but I survived. I'm still here so what's the point in giving myself gray hair worrying about what [i]might[/i] have happened? I've learned the lesson, no more poking fun during a battle. That's supposed to be the villains' job anyway."

"You're right, you're still here and that is all that matters. And if you managed to learn a lesson then all the better." Remus smiled again and tossed a napkin at his friend. "Wipe your paws you big slob." Remus was just grateful to have Sirius there with him.

Sirius wagged his last piece of bacon at Remus before gulping it down and wiping his hands as 'requested' then picking up his tea, grinning at the fact that it was exactly as he liked it. "Bossy wolf. So Reg seems fine here. That's good." He leaned back with a sigh. "Then again, no matter how gloomy it's gotten this was always home to him so he'll be a lot more comfortable here than I ever am. Let's hope he can get Mother's portrait to stop screeching."

"If anyone can it will be Regulus, I hope that between the two of us we can get you off your furry behind to degloom the house a little too." Grimmauld Place as a house was actually quite beautiful but the darkness and gloom got on your nerves when you lived there. "Proper cleaning and some none too gentle spells we could have the house in order in no time."

"Mmm, clean and free of dark shite yeah but it'll never feel like 'home' to me. I'll be glad when we can get a hold of Wormtail and get my name cleared. It'd be nice to be able to walk around outside on two legs instead of four."

"I can imagine that, it would be nice walking the streets with you and not be labeled crazy for having long conversations with a dog too." Remus grinned. "Is there any place where you've ever really felt at home Siri? I can't remember truly feeling safe and at home since school...Isn't that pathetic?"

"Well we'd be pathetic together then wouldn't we? I felt safe at James and Lily's but not at home, not really. It was their home that they were creating for them and Harry. I guess I felt a little, and don't laugh, left out. James was having a new adventure and I only had a small role to play in it. It was weird." He drank from the teacup. "It felt like it was the end of the Marauders and I suppose, in a way, it was. Scary."

"Why would I laugh? I felt exactly the same, I think that's why I went traveling for the Order." Remus fingers went up to the scars on his face again. "I knew things were changing and if I had stayed...I'm afraid I would have clung to both you and James with all my might. That wouldn't have been a good thing for anyone." Remus conjured a cup of tea for himself too, blowing on the hot liquid before taking a sip.

"I did cling. Close as I could without Lily taking a broom to my arse, which was pretty close actually since she liked having a break from Harry and James every now and again, but it was still missing pieces. You weren't there, and when Peter was he was never [i]all[/i] there. I thought at the time it was his job that had him so distracted. I really am an ignorant son of a bitch." He shook his head. "Depressing."

"Hey," Remus placed a hand over Sirius' before quickly pulling it back when the tingly jolt went through them again. "None of us had a clue about Wormtail, sadly we can't change the past and as you say...What's the use looking back? We're here, Harry is here and now you have your little brother back too. Good things can happen too." He smiled gently. "Maybe when things calm down and the Dark Lord is beaten we can find a home for ourselves, a place that really feels like home."

Sirius smiled wistfully. "Merlin that'd be brilliant. And you just broke your own rule Moony," he tsked, "shame on you." A wink and a smirk gave loud voice to the tease. "I d-" a loud shriek interrupted him, a very familiar shriek. "Well there goes the morning peace."

"Mm, it lasted surprisingly long today anyway." Remus got up from the chair and vanished his teacup to the sink in the kitchen. "As for breaking my own rule...You're a very tempting man to touch." He grinned and moved towards the door. "I'll go downstairs and see what set her off this time."

"Not without me Moony." Sirius got to his feet, showing that he was steady on them and that his energy had returned. He moved to the door, opening it. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"Lead the way Padfoot...Lead the way." Remus bowed with flourish and followed behind his stubborn mate down the stairs and to the very loud, shrieking portrait of lady Black.

Regulus stood quiet and unflinching through the shrieking his mother's portrait went through. It wasn't until she began to repeat herself that he spoke. "That. Is. _Enough_." He did not raise his voice but the hard implacability in his tone was enough to have the portrait grind to a screeching halt. "This is no longer your home Mother. It is Sirius' now. You chose to leave it to him as Kreacher would not follow Sirius' orders were he not the rightful owner of the house. You have a choice, you can either show the good manners you taught me and be, if nothing else, civil to those within the house or I can trap you in your frame, take you off the wall, and toss you in the rubbish heap."

Remus jaw drop and his expression was mirrored by the woman in the painting who looked at her youngest son, gaping like a fish. "Wow...That was bloody brilliant." Remus voice was filled with bafflement and admiration as he whispered to Sirius. "Your brother certainly has authority, he got your mother to shut up. That's worth a prize of some sort."

"No kidding," Sirius whispered back, "_we_haven't been able to figure out what kind of sticking charm she used but I'd bet Reg knows and it's counter." He grinned widely as he looked down at his little brother. Back before his 'death' Regulus would never have stood up to their mother like that. The last several years had done him good.

Regulus was aware of his brother and Remus watching from the base of the stairs but ignored them in favor of lifting a regal black brow at the shocked portrait. "Well? What's it to be?"

The portrait gave another brief shriek then Lady Black disappeared from the frame, leaving Regulus to roll his eyes and cast a trapping spell on the frame. The second she returned to it, she'd be stuck in it. He turned and folded his arms giving his brother a pointed look. "And to think you once ignored mother's lessons. You'd have been able to unstick the portrait yourself if you hadn't forever been skivving off."

Remus snorted and walked forward until he was next to Regulus. "Believe me, he's still skivving off. Nothing has changed there." He turned glittering eyes on Sirius to show he was teasing.

"Oi! No ganging up on me!" Sirius pouted. "It's not fair since I can't run away."

Regulus tilted his head. "And why not? I see nothing wrong with your legs."

"Yeah but there's plenty wrong with my reputation since Pete framed me. I can't exactly go out in public unless I'm in animagus form."

"Oh is that all? Hmm I did forget to mention that last night didn't I?"

"What do you mean is that all?" Remus' eyes flashed amber for a second. "What did you forget to say?" Regulus was calm so Remus gathered that it wasn't anything bad that he had to say but he still felt extremely protective of his mate. Protective and he had to admit it, curious beyond belief.

Sirius recognized that odd and extremely rare twinkle of mischief in Regulus' eyes. His brother might not have been known for pranks but he was just as prone to them as Sirius was. "Reg?"

"Pettigrew was in the Department of Mysteries yesterday, as a rat of course. Likely was sent to spy on the proceedings. I believe that Shacklebolt took him into custody after he was revealed."

Sirius staggered back, hitting the stairs and landing on his arse on one as he gaped at his brother's teeny tiny smirk.

Remus' eyes flew between the Black brothers before he took a step forward and enveloped Regulus in a warm hug. Being very private it was an unusual move for him but he couldn't help himself. "Thank you so much for those wonderful news...And I think you had a little hand in revealing the dirty rat bastard too, so thank you for that too."

Sirius started smirking himself when Regulus pat the werewolf's back awkwardly. Reg had never been very comfortable with being touched by others unless he initiated it, probably a result of their father's insistence that real wizards didn't show such 'pansy' affection.

The younger Black brother coughed just a bit. "Er, you're welcome."

Picking up on the other's discomfort Remus released Regulus and stepped back to beam at Sirius though he was careful not to touch his mate. "See, good things happen. Soon you will be able to go outside on two legs instead of four paws." He grinned more and then he started to think. "Oh, do you realize what this means? If your name is cleared, Harry can stay here over the summer. He won't have to go to that horrid place."

Sirius sat up straighter, like a hound that had heard someone outside, and his smirk slowly expanded into a grin before he surged off the steps with a whoop and gave Regulus' arm a brotherly punch. "I owe you one Reg."

Regulus merely lifted a brow and rubbed his arm. "Indeed. By the way, would you like to explain why there is a hippogriff in mother's old room?"

Sirius suddenly began chuckling sheepishly and slowly backing up. "You know I think I should send Harry a letter, yeah, I'll see you later." Then he disappeared up the stairs, leaving Remus to explain Buckbeak to Regulus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There you have the second chapter. Please do review and let us know how you liked it? Seriously reviews feed the 'beast' so to speak and make it happy and a happy 'beast' makes for faster editing and posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Next Chapter in this collaboration between **Acherona** and **trulywicked**.

We believe that all appropriate filters and keywords have been applied, if we have missed one please let us know so we can fix it?

**WARNING:** Free Sirius, implied future couple, some snarling at Dumbledore.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Hermione beamed happily as she exited her OWL exam and found Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna in the courtyard. She went over and sat between Ron and Harry. "Ah that was easier than I thought it would be. Especially Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration."<p>

"Speak for yourself Brainy." Ron grumbled but it was mostly for show. He didn't see all top grades in his future but he thought he had done alright.

"I'm just glad it's over, several months ahead us without a single test." Harry pulled his tie off and stuffed it in his pocket.

"I don't know, I kind of liked the tests." Luna picked at a flower. "Though there was nothing on wrackspurts in the Care of Magical Beasts tests which I find really odd."

Neville just smiled at her. "Probably all they could get their hands on. For Ministry officials they seem sort of...bad at what they're supposed to represent."

Hermione hummed. "I suppose you're right about that. Maybe they're filling in? Or Fudge is just that bad at doing his job. I mean..." she trailed off, her mouth dropping open as she stared at a the entrance to the courtyard.

Neville turned his head to see what had managed to shock Hermione out of a ramble and frowned at the dark haired man walking towards them, Remus Lupin a few steps behind. "Is that..."

"Bloody hell it is." Ron almost fell off the bench in surprise and slight horror. "What in Salazar's frilly knickers is he thinking, showing up like this?"

Harry grinned like a loon and rose from the bench to rush forward and throw himself in his godfather's arms.

Remus just smiled and waved at the stricken teenagers.

Sirius caught Harry with a very canine grin and actually lifted the youth into the air, laughing, "Bloody hell Harry, you're too skinny! I'll have to fix that this summer."

"I'll hold you to that Snuffles." Harry laughed happily and demanded to be put down on his feet since Sirius swung him around like a ragdoll.

"This summer? Mate, what in the world is going on?" Ron looked at the two newcomers with huge eyes.

"Have you been keeping secrets Harry?" Remus chuckled.

"No, I was just scared that something would keep it from happening." Harry turned and looked at his friends apologetically. "May I present to you the free Lord Sirius Black III, cleared of all charges brought against him."

Sirius gave a sweeping bow to the ring of gaping jaws, well except for the Lovegood girl, she looked rather unsurprised.

Hermione got over her shock quickly and gave a thrilled squeal that embarrassed her as she was not really the squealing type. "Oh Harry, Sirius that's wonderful!" She got to her feet to give Harry and Sirius both a hug.

"Scared the shite out of me you did." Ron said as he walked over. "But I'm really happy for you, it's great that justice have finally been found." He took the more manly approach and clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Papa said he was innocent all along, good to see the rest of the world catch up." Luna stated simply and returned her focus to the flower in her hands.

Sirius grinned and drew Ron into a headlock, giving the ginger a noogie. "I always did like old Xeno, had a lot of sense that man, obviously since he snapped up Cress. Over half the school was after your Mum for a date and only Xeno managed to convince her to go on one."

"Mother always was very smart." Luna nodded. "She knew what she wanted and held out until she got it, why would she waste her time on others?" She glanced at Neville through pale blonde hair before she ducked her head again.

Ron squawked and struggled to get out of the headlock. "Watch it, I'm too young and gorgeous to get a bald spot just yet."

Hermione snorted and turned away to hide her laughter at that and Neville, caught up in the good mood of the moment, just couldn't keep in the comment that immediately sprung to mind, "I thought you wanted to be like your Dad Ron, why not get an early start?" It was a good natured tease but it shocked the gentle Gryffindor that he'd voiced it, especially when everyone turned to gape at him.

"Wh...what, but...Nooo." Ron stammered and ran his fingers through his bright red hair. "I won't be like dad, not bald." Ron was growing more and more horrified at the thought of inheriting his father's hair.

"Calm down mate." Harry could not hide his amusement. "Neville is joking, besides if the worst thing were to happen I'm sure Hermione could create some potion to save your luscious locks...Or you could always ask Snape."

Ron looked even more horrified at that notion.

Hermione laughed and settled back onto the bench. "Oh Merlin Harry, you might as well ask Ron to sprout wings and fly without magic. He'd never offer his pride up to Professor Snape to be savaged."

Sirius flopped down onto the ground, completely ignoring the fact that he was getting grass stains on his new expensively tailored robes. "An' the bat would do it too. You should have seen him when I passed him in the hall on my way here and waved the pardon in his face, looked like he'd swallowed lye." He grinned happily at that thought.

"You really should let that old school age rivalry go Siri." The rusty voice came from behind them all and the students, except for Harry, frowned at the elegant carriage of the man who came to stand over Sirius.

"Aw but it's so much fun tweaking that humongous beak Reg." Sirius leaned his head back and grinned at his brother. "How'd it go with the Headmaster?"

"As expected." Regulus turned his gaze on the others about, nodding at Harry. "Mr. Potter."

"Mr. Black." Harry bowed his head in return and then smiled. "So it looks as if we'll be housemates this summer." Harry couldn't help his, his happy mood was bubbling over, he was ecstatic not to have to go back to Little Whinging this summer.

Ron tried to hide how curious he was at the younger Black and failed miserably. There was something stand offish about the tall dark haired wizard, something that demanded respect.

"Yes. You might find the house a bit different than you left it. Sirius, Remus, and I arranged for a few changes."

Sirius grinned wider. "Harry you should have seen it, he told off the portrait and she's not come back to it since. Plus there's been all the cleaning and clearing spells," he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Not so much fun but the end results have been worth it."

"Oh poor puppy, have the big bad wolf and your little brother forced you to clean? The horror." Harry laughed. "That house really needed a change and if Regulus made that happen then I'm all for it."

The only one who actually felt Sirius' pain at cleaning was Ron who gave him a sympathetic pat on the head.

"While you're enjoying yourself I'm going to find Severus to get some more Wolfsbane potion, if you haven't pissed him off the point where he refuses to see me." Remus gave Sirius a pointed look and walked into the castle.

Sirius had a dismayed look on his face. He hadn't thought about that and he didn't want Remus to go without the Wolfsbane, it was painful for him. He thought about how he could get Snape to overlook his arse move earlier then a nudge of a boot got his attention and he looked up at his brother again.

"You needn't strain your limited mental capacities, I visited Severus and smoothed his feathers a bit. You might wish to at least stop antagonizing him however."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you snakes all speak the same language. The bat talks very much the same way."

"With me it's breeding, with Severus it's an inherent need to show you up as you were an absolute berk to him in school. Really the way you and he both hold on to grudges you'd think you were related." Regulus contented himself with the horrified look on his brother's face at the thought of having _anything_ in common with Snape and turned his attention to the other students. His gaze lit on Hermione, who lifted her chin as if expecting him to insult her. "You would be Miss Granger?"

She nodded warily. "I am."

"I understand you're swiftly becoming the best student Hogwarts has seen in years."

She flushed a bit, not expecting a compliment, "Well I'm not sure about _that_."

"Don't listen to her, she's absolutely brilliant. A lot smarter than most professors' here and a lot smarter than she gives herself credit for...Which is saying something." Ron stated proudly.

Harry grinned at his friends, affection for both of them rising to the surface. He was so lucky to have them.

Hermione prodded him in the ribs. "Ron!"

Regulus' lips twitched just a bit. "And you I believe are Arthur's youngest boy. Sirius says you've trounced him solidly every time in chess. That takes some doing."

"Ah well, it just comes easy to me I suppose." Ron squirmed away from Hermione's prodding and grew as red as his freckles. Chess had always been easy for him, simple. You only had to remember to think ahead and not get caught in the now. He had no idea why it was so easy, it just was.

"A gift of sorts. Strategic thinking."

Hermione chuckled, "When he settles down and does think anyway." Her glance at Ron was fond. "Restricted to chess and procuration of food thus far."

"Hey...food is vital for a growing boy like myself." Ron gestured at his tall skinny frame. "We can't all be Pygmy stick figures like Harry now can we?"

"Pygmy stick figure? Thanks a lot mate." Harry half laughed half growled and punched his friend in the shoulder.

Luna rolled her large pale blue eyes at them and went back to her favorite past time, studying invisible creatures and studying Neville, they were equally fascinating to her.

Regulus' lips twitched and he looked at the other Gryffindor. "You're Frank Longbottom's son?"

Neville swallowed and nodded nervously, expecting the inevitable comparisons to his father that always came.

A mischievous twinkle entered Regulus' eyes, "The boy Remus said put Severus Snape in a dress?"

Neville turned a bright red though he smiled a bit in remembered humor, "Well it was a boggart but..."

"Severus can be quite frightening when he strives to be," Regulus nodded in understanding.

The young man relaxed, "Yeah. It's silly, I mean I know he can't hex me in front of everyone."

"But he holds your potions grade in his long fingers. A tip? The less you let him intimidate you, the less he'll actively _try_ to intimidate you. Fear tends to make him a bit more savage, somewhat like a wild animal."

Sirius snorted, "Not that he needs the help, ow!" He glared up at his brother.

"Sorry, my foot slipped on the grass." Regulus' expression nearly screamed innocence.

Harry hid his grin behind the sleeve of his shirt and Ron laughed openly at Regulus mock innocence and Sirius' disgruntled expression. Harry flopped down on the grass next to his godfather, letting the fresh green strands of grass tickle his fingers. It was so nice seeing Sirius free and happy like this. And it was nice seeing a smirk/smile on Regulus' features too. Both Black brothers'd had it rough and Harry wished they would have it a little easier from here on out.

Remus walked out of the large doors that lead into Hogwarts, placing several glass vials in his shoulder bag. He stopped in the doorway and just looked at his mate. Merlin but the man was gorgeous, sitting free in the sunlight.

Sirius laughed at something Harry had said then began to pout at Regulus when his brother tossed a casual insult his way. "Bite me."

"No. Your idiocy could be infectious."

Sirius opened his mouth to retort when he felt someone's gaze on him and turned to meet Remus' eyes. The tingle that usually was felt when touching went through him and he didn't think it had so much to do with the mate bond that was trying to form as it did the fact that Remus had a half-smile on his lips that made him look a bit younger and the sun made the werewolf's hair shine like polished chestnut. He was slowly recognizing his Moony as sexually attractive again and it was starting to play havoc with his body. Cold showers or showers where he'd be wanking off were becoming the norm for him and he had a feeling he'd be indulging in one of those as soon as he returned to Grimmauld today. For now though he grinned and waved Remus over, "Oi Moony c'mere! Tell my brother that I am not an idiot will you?"

"Aw, but you don't want me telling lies now do you?" Remus replied with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile. He walked over and placed the bag with the Wolfsbane potion carefully on the ground before leaning against a stone gargoyle of some sort, letting the early summer sun warm his face. "If there's any comfort you're not a complete idiot all of the time."

"Oi! Aren't you supposed to defend me?" Sirius pouted mightily and caused laughter to burst forth from all the teenagers.

Hermione's lips twitched. "As your friend it is Professor Lupin's solemn duty to tell you the truth, no matter how ugly or insulting it may be. Keeps you grounded."

"You see, as always the lovely Miss Granger here sees the truth of things." Remus and Moony felt playful and bowed down to kiss Hermione's hand noisily. "What kind of friend would I be if I let you live a life of delusions?"

Sirius scowled briefly at the hand kiss before stifling the completely irrational jealousy that had poked its head up then turned shiny, hurt puppy eyes on Remus, his bottom lips trembling ever so slightly. "So you really think I'm an idiot Remus?"

Regulus had to turn away from the sight before him because if he continued to watch he'd find himself hard pressed not to burst with laughter.

Remus knew it was fake...He _knew_ it but he could still feel himself melting from the inside out due to those damn puppy eyes and their power. "Only when you want to be Sirius...Like now." He tried to sound sardonic but damnit if he didn't want to pull his mate into a comforting hug and assure him that he was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Regulus closed his eyes and covered his mouth with a hand. He could hardly believe that Remus had actually fallen for his brother's ploy. It didn't help matters when Sirius spoke in an almost pitiable whine.

"But Remy I'm just trying to have a little good clean fun." He flung his arms around Harry and leaned his head on the youth's shoulder. "Harry you don't think I'm an idiot do you?"

"Honestly?" Harry blew some of his godfather's wild hair out of his face where it tickled his nose. "Why do you keep asking questions you won't like the answer to?" Harry chuckled. "Have you ever had good, _clean_ fun once in your life?."

Remus stiffened before forcing himself to relax. Sirius had the right to touch and lean on anyone he chose to. Besides this was Harry for Merlin's sake, he was family. Still Remus was surprised by the fierce wave of jealousy that rushed through him when he saw Sirius lean against Harry with his arms around him.

Sirius lifted his head and tilted it. "Good point but doesn't _anyone_ want to defend me? Or at least offer some sort of encouragement?"

Regulus finally turned back around and drawled roughly, "You make good comic relief."

A resounding razz had the small group chuckling then Sirius rolled his eyes. "Reg would you sit down? You look like a dour professor standing there looking down at us."

"Which I will be next year," Regulus nodded at Hermione and asked politely, "Would you mind if I took the free space next to you Miss Granger?"

"Not at all." Hermione scooted just a bit to allow him more room. "May I ask what you meant by that? That you will be?"

"The headmaster finds himself, once more, lacking a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and offered me the post for next term."

"Thank goodness for that, one more year with someone like Umbridge and I would have thrown my education to the wind and eloped." Ron said with conviction.

"It is good news." Harry nodded. "We haven't had a competent DADA professor since Remus here third year...Well I suppose Crouch knew what he was doing, at least the Dark Arts part of it but since he was evil and insane I say we count him out." Harry leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder as he looked at Regulus. "I look forward to a year where we may actually learn something."

Sirius ruffled Harry's hair and sent a rather chuffed Remus a grin.

Regulus met Harry's eyes. "You will learn but many will not like what they learn as unlike the Headmaster I do not see the world in black and white."

Hermione smoothed her skirt down. "So long as there are practical lessons I certainly won't complain. Not like with that wretched toad."

Harry nodded in agreement and couldn't quite hide his grimace at the thought of Umbridge. Harry did not hate easily, he could act out and he could get angry but he didn't really hate...He hated Umbridge though, she was evil underneath her fluffy pink sweater sets and Harry couldn't for the life of him understand how she couldn't have risen to the position that she had in the Ministry.

"Yeah, if we hadn't spent the year learning something useful from Harry we would be totally lost. Practical lessons are needed, no matter what color you give them." Ron said and fished a chocolate frog out of his pocket.

Hermione shook her head. "Is there ever any time you don't have some sort of sweet on you?"

Ron blinked at her. "Uh, I don't think so. You never know when you might feel peckish. Besides I'm hungry, it's been hours since lunch."

Sirius laughed even as Hermione groaned and bowed her head. "Happen to have another one? It's fine if you don't, I can beg some chocolate out of Moony if not."

Ron rummaged through his many pockets and came up with several more frogs. He tossed one to Sirius. "Anyone else want one?"

Luna raised her hand and Ron tossed one to her too and she eagerly opened the pack. "I'm looking for a Keary Kunumdrum card, she discovered the Blargh Beetle."

_'Who?'_ Harry mouthed at Ron who just shrugged and looked at Luna like she really was from outer space.

Regulus lifted a brow. The name did sound vaguely familiar. Then he remembered her as a witch in the early 1700s that had insisted that there were insects that burrowed into brains and destroyed the thoughts of muggles and magic of wizards. She'd been institutionalized for her continued pushing of the belief but if memory served, a century after her death, it was discovered that there were parasites that ate at the part of the brain that was involved in communication, which would of course destroy a muggle's ability to make their thoughts known and a wizard's capability to call out incantations. He wasn't aware that he'd spoken out loud until he noticed the stares being directed his way.

Luna's eyes were huge and soft as they locked on the younger Black brother. "Exactly, just because you can't see something does not mean it doesn't exist. And Keary never backed down from her beliefs even when they locked her up." She wrinkled her nose at the Helga Hufflepuff card in her pack, she already had four of those. With a small sigh she bit the head off her frog.

Sirius very nearly gawked at his brother. "How in the bloody hell did you know that?"

"The Keary Kunumdrum cards were limited edition but I ended up with one or two in my fourth year. It intrigued me enough that I looked her up." He lifted a shoulder. "Unlike you, brother dear, I retain what I read instead of it leaking out of my ears."

"I just don't, I mean who'd want to know something so morbid?"

Hermione frowned. "Healers for one. I mean, having your brain eaten has to be an awful way to go, wouldn't they want to know how to diagnose and cure someone infected with these parasites?"

Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "Right. Still, morbid thought." He looked up at his brother speculatively.

"What?" Regulus eyed him suspiciously.

"You were always kind of a pack rat. You wouldn't have happened to stash those cards somewhere safe would you? I mean if it was limited edition they likely aren't in print anymore so Luna can't get them in the new Frogs can she?"

"It was a run of five hundred, do you honestly think I'm addleheaded enough _not_ to save something that valuable?"

"You don't have to give away one of your cards." Luna shook her head so that her blonde hair flew around her face. "Honestly I don't care if I'll never be able to get it, it's the chase that's fun."

Regulus nodded at the blond girl, "'The journey is the reward.' A Chinese proverb." He nudged Sirius with his foot. "You should listen to Miss Lovegood. I'd say she's quite wise."

Sirius grabbed his brother's foot. "Little prat."

Remus watched the brothers in amusement. With each day that passes they acted more at ease with each other and they were almost closer now then they had ever been, it was good to see.

Hermione smiled at Snuffles and his brother. It must be odd, finding family you thought gone forever but they seemed to be getting on well. She imagined they realized just how fortunate they were to have this second chance. Her gaze found first Neville then Harry briefly before falling to the blond Ravenclaw and she thought on all those who would give nearly anything for the chance Sirius now had. She hoped he knew how lucky he was and she herself had a bit of an apology to tender. "Luna?"

"Hmm?" Luna looked up from folding the foil that had been around her chocolate frog into a tiny little Hippogriff. "What is it Hermione?" She pulled her wand out and tapped the foil, making the silvery Hippogriff stretch its wings and fly around Neville's head.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I started to introduce you at the beginning of this year. I may not always understand where you're coming from but I shouldn't have been so quick to fall in with everyone else." Hermione watched Neville follow the origami Hippogriff with a grin before he held out his hand and it landed in his palm.

"You don't have anything to apologize for Hermione." Luna's cheeks took on a pale pink flush when Neville smiled at the charmed piece of foil in his hand. "People are different, and that's what's so great. I don't always understand you either but that doesn't mean that I don't appreciate you for who you are. Oh and I don't mind being called Loony either, at least it makes people remember me right?" She smiled at the brunette girl.

That blond little girl was a stronger person than him Remus thought as he watched the conversation between the girls in silence. He knew all about being labeled as different and it looked as if she handled it better than he ever had.

Neville glanced over at Luna and spoke softly, "You're more memorable than the entire Ravenclaw House. All I can ever remember of the rest of them is that they're supposed to be the smart ones but you stand out, kind of like a diamond among chunks of coal." He ducked his head and studied the Hippogriff as if afraid she'd be angry with him for what he'd said. He couldn't really help it, she was so pretty and he was just so...plain.

The blush on her cheeks deepened and she ducked her head before a brilliant smile spread over her features. "Thank you Neville...You stand out too, in the best way possible."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Harry's sharp elbow shoved in his thigh stopped him and he ate another frog instead.

Sirius just smiled at the two and looked at Remus, angling his head at the couple slowly forming before their eyes. It was positively adorable. "Right, well I'm guessing we'll be sending Luna and Neville an invitation to the party in July too then won't we?"

"Absolutely, they should be there." Remus agreed with a soft smile. "In fact I think Mr. Longbottom's birthday is the day before Harry's so he should be celebrated too. Sixteen is a big deal after all."

"Circe save us all." Regulus' dry tone drew a certain bright green gaze. "You'd think these two were little old ladies the way they've been nit-picking over a birthday party. From the plans being tossed about the house will likely look as if the Gryffindor common room regurgitated into it."

Sirius poked his brother in the leg. "They're warm colors to welcome people you crabby snake. Better than that dreary green and gray."

"Green is soothing and it is not gray, it's silver." And there they went again.

* * *

><p>Sirius walked with Harry to the Headmaster's office. It was the day of departure for the students and Dumbledore had asked to speak with him and Harry and he had an unpleasant feeling he knew what the old man was going to say.<p>

Harry dragged his feet, having a sneaking suspicion what the Headmaster wanted too and he dreaded it. This was the closest he had ever been to be able to escape the Dursley's and he didn't want it taken away from him. They reached Dumbledore's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in, come in. Good to see you both." Dumbledore stood by a bookcase but turned twinkling eyes on his guests. It was nice to see Sirius looking so well and Harry had grown so much this past year. He swallowed around the small lump of guilt that tried to rise in him. He had to do what was best for everyone. "How are you?"

Harry shrugged and mumbled that he was fine, taking an unconscious step closer to Sirius.

Sirius shifted so that he was standing protectively in front of Harry, the headmaster could still see the teen but should something happen that Sirius didn't like he could easily rectify that. He met the twinkling blue gaze. "We're a little impatient to get going truth be told. I want to get Harry settled in his room at Grimmauld as soon as possible so he can get some rest."

"Ah yes." Dumbledore moved to sit down in a plush chair close to his pensive. "I really want to implore that you let Harry return to Surrey and his family, at least for the first month or so. He would be completely safe there, no enemy can cross those wards."

Harry felt his stomach drop. Safe? What a fucking joke, he had never been safe in that house. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to. Harry felt his nails dig into the palms of his hands.

"No." Sirius' voice was firm and halfway furious. "Matter of fact, bloody _hell_ no. I am not, absolutely _not_ sending Harry back to a place where he's treated like he's not even human. I let you send him back before because I wasn't in any position to offer Harry even a moderately safe, stable place to live but that's not the case now. I'm reinstated as Lord Black, Grimmauld is not only under Fidelis but is also one of the heaviest warded homes in the country, and I will be _damned_ back to Azkaban before I let Harry be forced to return to those magic-hating muggles."

"It might not be an...Ideal place for him but it is the best one. The place where he will be protected by his mother's very love for him. No matter what you have go cannot offer those kind of blood wards." Dumbledore linked his long fingers together in his lap. "He should go to the Dursley's, it's for the best."

"_He_ is sitting right here." Harry felt his temper flaring, overriding the fear. "Don't I have say at all about my own life? I don't want to go back. I want to go with Sirius. I am capable of being careful whether you believe it or not and I trust my godfather, Remus and Regulus to be able to protect me at least as well as any wards could. I do not want to go."

Sirius raised a hand to rest on Harry's shoulder. "And you won't. Correct me if I'm wrong but Lily's protection was only against Voldemort yes?" He didn't wait for Dumbledore to answer, "And last year that bastard's little resurrection ritual rendered that protection null and void. Any other dark wizard or being could walk past the wards at Privet Drive and _did_. Harry was almost expelled at the beginning of this year because he summoned a Patronus when _dementors_ attacked at the Dursleys! Where were your fine 'blood wards' then Albus?" Sirius' voice was growing cold and he'd straightened his spine, wrapping the mantle of Lord Black around himself regally. "He is in more danger living with the Dursleys than at Grimmauld the way I see it and as I am his guardian in all ways, my opinion is the one that matters. He is _not_ returning to Privet Drive and that is final." The words held all the weight as commandments on high inscribed on stone slabs.

Harry looked at Sirius with an expression close to awe. No one had ever fought for him like this before.

Dumbledore slumped in his seat, recognizing defeat of this particular battle. It wasn't pleasant to get some of your mistakes pointed out to you but it was something he had to live with. "Very well, I still think Surrey would be a better place for Harry but I will give in to your wishes. However I do expect regular reports during the summer, letting me know how young Harry here is faring."

Harry couldn't possibly imagine what those kind of reports would be good for but he was willing to agree to anything if he was just allowed to go with Sirius.

"Dumbledore, you seem to think you have some authority over where Harry goes and when. You do not. As his guardian and until he reaches his majority, I am now the sole person with the authority to decide where he lives. If you want to know how he's doing so badly over the summer, you have owls, I suggest you write a letter. Or Merlin forbid you actually take the time to come visit or floo call. Now, unless there was something else you needed to discuss, I believe we'll be going." For all his good nature and easy going personality, Sirius could be just as much a cold, lorded bastard as Lucius Malfoy if he saw the need and right now he felt it was necessary to make it clear to Dumbledore that he would not allow the man to be the reason behind any of Harry's distress.

"No, no. There is nothing else at the moment. I will owl you if something comes up. Please have pleasant summer." Suddenly Dumbledore looked very much his age but his eyes were still twinkling.

Harry was out of the chair and close to the door with a rushed goodbye, he just didn't want anything to happen now to turn the tables again. "Same to you professor, have a nice summer." He looked at Sirius and waited for them to leave. As much as he loved Hogwarts, right now he could not wait to get out of there.

Sirius gestured the teen to go ahead out of the office in front of him and once they were in the hall he fell into pace beside Harry again as they headed down to where Remus, Regulus, Ron and Hermione were waiting for the coaches. His boot heels clicked down the hall and he struggled to keep his temper contained but it was not easy. He was positively fuming that Albus had the balls to even _think_ the Dursleys' home was the best place for Harry much less actually say it. They starved Harry so much that he was still far far too light even after ten months on Hogwarts food. He'd spoken to Regulus and asked his brother to convince Snape to brew a summer's worth of nutrition potions they could slip into Harry's food to make up for all the nutritional neglect he'd suffered at his aunt and uncle's hands. If Harry was anything like James in how he matured he'd be doing the majority of his growing this summer and he'd need the fuel to do it on. Something he'd never get at the Dursleys'. Sirius could just strangle the old coot for letting those bastards treat Harry as they had.

Harry's luggage was already by the coaches so he and Sirius just needed to make their way there. Harry kept the pace brisk, he really, really longed to get away right now. He looked at his godfather and noticed the other's grim expression. "Sirius, don't be angry." He did understand Sirius' feelings, hell he was upset at Dumbledore too but it was summer and they were leaving together. Right now the premise of summer made it difficult to stay upset. "You told him off, we're on our way and we have a whole summer in front of us. Don't be angry."

Sirius reached out and ruffled his godson's hair. "I know. I just need a bit Bambi. Never have been good at controlling my temper and it tends to burn long, don't worry. I'll be back to normal soon enough." They made their way down through the school to where the coaches were waiting to take them to Hogsmeade station. He, Harry, Remus and Regulus wouldn't be taking the train. They'd be Apparating to London, just a block away from 12 Grimmauld Place, but he knew Harry would want to see Ron and Hermione off and they'd need to get out of Hogwarts' Anti-Apparition wards in the first place. He looked at Remus teaching Hermione and Ron how to shrink their trunks and apply the feather light charm for easy transport and almost smiled, the fire of his anger cooling just a bit at seeing how good his Moony was with the kids.

Ron looked up and waved at Harry with a happy shout, gesturing towards his shrunken trunk. Harry grinned and hurried over to his friends.

Remus felt Sirius' anger and turmoil even with the distance between them. He finished showing Hermione the feather light charm since Ron had lost his focus the moment Harry showed up and walked over to his mate. "Everything okay? What did the old coot say this time?"

Sirius made a soft, irritable growl. "He actually tried to convince me that Harry would be _safer_ with the Dursleys. Safer! I can't believe that manipulative, old..." he just growled again at the end of the sentence instead of using an insult.

A low, menacing and very rare growl rose from Remus' throat as well. "What in bloody hell is the man thinking? Has he ever really looked at Harry when he returns to school after the summer? Those horrid excuses for human beings has done more to harm Harry than anyone else." Remus' eyes flashed and he was filled by an urge to stalk up to Hogwarts and rip the old wizard apart for thinking about everything but was really the best for Harry. "Harry is a boy, not a fucking tool in his bloody war." The cursing showed how upset the werewolf was.

The animagus nodded but seeing Remus so worked up he knew he'd have to help settle the other man, though how he'd do that with his own temper simmering he didn't know. So he did something that he really just felt he needed to, he leaned his head on Remus' shoulder and soaked in the comforting tingle and knowledge that someone other than himself agreed about how Dumbledore handled people. Strangely enough it settled his temper as nothing else ever had.

Remus stilled and shivered at the tingle and his mate's closeness. If his wolf had been able to purr it would have. It felt so right to have Sirius that close to him but with the feeling of closeness and comfort came the gut-wrenching longing too so Remus stepped away even though he didn't want to. "Thank you." His voice was low and soft. He was grateful that Sirius had calmed him down, this was certainly not the time or the place for his wolf to rise to the surface.

The other man gave Remus a smile though he felt a bit bereft at the loss of contact. "Back at you Moony. Come on, let's get in that coach. I want to get back to Grimmauld."

"Me too, I can't wait until Harry sees his room." Remus replied and smiled back as they walked to the coaches. "So, are we all ready to go?" He asked the Golden trio who had packed away their luggage.

Harry nodded. "Speaking for myself here I am more than ready."

Regulus, who was leaning against the coach, nodded. "By all means."

Sirius opened the coach door with a flourish and waved them all in, his usual canine grin on his face. "Then go we shall. Come on people, shake a leg."

Shaking his head at his godfather's antics Harry climbed in and sat next Hermione and Ron on one side of the coach. He was happy that Sirius mood was better, silly as it was he didn't want to start his first summer of freedom off in anger.

Remus was happy too when he sat down next to Regulus and realized that there was only one seat left for Sirius, which mean they would spend the whole coach ride being pressed up against each other. He couldn't ask to change seats with anyone either, how would he explain that?

The grin on the animagus' face widened when he saw where he'd be sitting. He was about to embark on an entire summer with his godson, had his brother back, and was about to spend a carriage ride pressed against Remus, could the day get any better?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay I _intend_ to update every Monday and Wednesday reviews or no reviews but a particularly happy making review can do wonders for a surprise between Wednesday and Monday *hint hint*


	4. Chapter 4

**TW's Apology: **I apologize for not getting this up on Wednesday exactly. I got distracted because some people are lousy, honorless, turd-knockers. Basically I purchased a rotary tool, something I've been saving up for because I've started making wands and the rotary tool will make a lot of the work easier, but when I opened the sealed box I found a dirty, scratched up, Dremel 200 that was missing its collet nut and the exposed metal where a collet nut once connected a mandrel to the tool was rusty. Someone had somehow managed to sneak their old rotary tool into the box of a new one, resealed it, then returned it to Wal-Mart so they could have a nice shiny one without being out any money. I'm worried that I won't be able to return it because I had to rip off the top flap just to open the flipping box and that they might think I did the surface damage to the thing so I let it sort of fuzz my brain up and missed getting this chapter up before midnight on the proper day. Again I'm sorry for that.

**WARNING:** UST, half nekid Sirius, unpopular opinion of Lily, cliches, a tale of Marauders in drag.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Promises to write, an Apparition, and a short walk later and the three men and teenager were comfortably sitting in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place, drinking tea. Regulus studied his brother and Remus before turning his gaze on Harry. The youth was grinning at his godfather and the werewolf in such a way that it invited one to smile as well. "So Mr. Potter, has my brother told you of his plans over the summer aside from your birthday party?"<p>

Harry turned green eyes on Regulus. It was so strange being in the library now, instead of gloomy and rank it was now a soothing, beautiful room. Harry could see himself spending a lot of time in here, just soaking up the atmosphere of the room. "No, he has not. Siri has been very secretive. Oh and please call me Harry."

The older man nodded. "Feel free to call me Regulus then. I believe that there are shopping plans afoot, of the clothing variety though knowing my brother there will be detours."

Remus burst out laughing at the horrified expression on the teen's face at the word shopping. "Don't look as if it will be some sort of punishment Harry, I'm sure shopping can be fun even if it is for clothes."

Harry nodded but he still looked somewhat doubtful.

"Besides when you have your own clothes we can have a good old fashioned bonfire and burn those tents you call clothes now." Remus continued with a smile.

Harry perked up considerably at that thought.

Sirius grinned at the teen. "We will be getting most of them one to two sizes bigger than what you are now since I have a feeling you're gonna grow like a weed this summer though. That's what happened with James anyway. He left school still short and a little scrawny and came back a ladykiller. I think your mum did most of her growing the summer before sixth year too but I never paid much attention to Lils' measurements. I was more interested in the Gryffindor's best beater...can't even remember his name now but he was a fit bloke as far as eye candy goes. Bit of an arse though, I'd say my tastes improved greatly." He slid a quiet glance over at Remus.

The fact that Sirius even had thought of another man even if it had happened ages ago was almost enough to make both the wolf and the man snarl but it broke off midgrowl at the following words. Harry turned his sharp gaze on the both of them and embarrassingly enough Remus could feel his face heat up. There was nothing judgmental in Harry's eyes though, if anything he looked amused.

"One can only hope I grow some." Harry said. "Don't want to live my life as a stick pygmy." As for girls versus boys. It had only taken one very awkward, very wet kiss with Cho for Harry to realize that his interests were not in the opposite sex.

Regulus lifted a brow. "Even should you remain small and slight, not gaining another inch, you would in no way resemble a stick nor a pygmy."

Sirius grinned teasingly, "Yeah but you might get mistaken for a girl without some stubble Bambi. You're too pretty for a guy."

Harry sputtered. "I'm nothing like a girl!" He looked down at his tea and refused to blush at such a silly comment. He was not a girl and he was not pretty.

Remus tilted his head. "Actually you are on the pretty side for a boy." He grinned when Harry's ears turned red from annoyance, teasing was so much fun and he hadn't done it to someone other than Sirius for such a long time.

Regulus scoffed, "You two are ones to talk. I seem to recall a rather memorable yuletide ball where the infamous Marauders were strangely missing yet four unknown ladies attended. Pettigrew and Potter were painfully obvious and made horrible girls, you two however," he smirked at his brother, "Sirius was improperly propositioned by no less than seven of my own house members and I know there were others from the other houses. You wore pink rather fetchingly," then he turned his smirk onto Remus, "and I do believe there was not a single dance that you were left sitting out and you were proposed to as well by an appallingly romantic Hufflepuff," the smirk turned outright evil, "I still have the pictures so do not try to deny it."

Sirius' eyes went wide in remembrance of that prank. "You took pictures?"

Remus' mouth opened only to close again. That night had been the worst, not all the _'gentlemen'_he danced with had been...Gentle, he'd had bruises on his ass for weeks as proof of that. "Pictures? I've tried my best to erase that bloody dance from my memory, pictures will be very counter productive."

Harry grinned openly at having the tables turned. "Pink huh Snuffles?"

Sirius turned bright red and muttered, "I drew the short straw." He gave his smirking brother a glare. "It was _supposed_to have been a prank, spend just an hour flirting and fooling everyone else then marching into view and transfiguring the dresses into dress robes, but James somehow managed to fool Lily, I still don't know how, and he'd ended up being taken under her wing as a foreigner in need of a friend so he didn't want to go through with it. Peter went off, who knows where, so Moony and I were stuck in dresses." He pointed at his brother, "You, you will burn those pictures!"

Regulus sipped his tea. "No, I don't think I will. It's always good to have something to hold over your head, Snuffles."

"You sound like Ron and the twins. It must be a brother thing." Harry was still grinning broadly at the dismayed expression both Remus and Sirius' were sporting. "And I want to see those pictures, to admire you in all your girly, dress wearing splendor." Harry took a sip of his tea. "I wonder what Snape would give to get his claws on those pics." He said as an afterthought.

Sirius' eyes widened. "No! Reg if you take that idea and run with it I will murder you in your sleep."

The younger brother chuckled. "Severus would kill to have just one of those pictures, no more than that, he'd sell himself into a year of slavery I wouldn't doubt but no worries brother dear. I am keeping them for my own personal blackmail."

"I hate you. I absolutely hate you." Sirius pouted.

"Mm love you too big brother." He turned his attention to Harry. "I'll show them to you one day while these two miscreants are out getting into trouble."

"Thank you, I look forward to it." Harry couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"There, there." Remus pat Sirius on the sleeve of his robes. "At least you know you looked good in your dress. Remember Peter? He looked like an orange with teeth stuffed in a sock, even the skintone matched that of the mentioned fruit."

Sirius whined a bit. "Yeah but pink Moony. At least you got blue, and I still think you rigged the straws by the way, I was stuck in pink because 'Jasmina' got all calf-eyed over Lily. You know it wouldn't surprise me if she knew and took in 'Jasmina' just to kill the prank."

"Of course she knew." Remus blew in his tea to mask his guilty expression, he had rigged the straws. "She killed the prank and humiliated you in one go. For Lils that was a win, win situation. Me and Peter were just bonus points."

Harry sat quiet, soaking up the tale about his parents. He still knew so little about them.

Sirius groaned and flopped back on the couch, the back of his head landing in Remus' lap as he blinked up at the werewolf. "Why was Harry's mum in Gryffindor again? She was certainly sneaky enough to have been in Slytherin."

Regulus shook his head, "And bold enough and brave enough to take on four boys twice her size without flinching. Lily Evans may have been sneaky but she was Gryffindor at the core of it. Just without the nasty preconceived 'all Slytherins are evil incarnate' notions. Though she had her faults as well."

Remus nodded, his fingers were moving of their own free will, carding through Sirius' long silky hair. "We all do, no one is perfect...Thank goodness."

"My mother was friends with Slytherins? No one's ever told me that." Harry wanted to know more, he wanted to know his parents for the persons they were, not some glorified memory of the fallen heroes.

Sirius didn't know how to answer that considering the Marauders' treatment of Snape in their youth and considering that he knew Harry had seen that in Snape's pensieve.

Regulus saved him, somewhat. "She was. With a few of us but she was nigh inseparable from Severus. They were friends long before they came to Hogwarts."

"Snape?" Lily had been friends with Snape. It didn't make sense, it hadn't looked that way from the memory he had witnessed. Harry wondered what had happened between them. If they had so close why didn't Snape ever mention it and why did the man hate him so much? If they had been friends since before school, did that mean that his aunt knew Snape too? Harry's mind buzzed, why did people find it so much fun to keep things from him?

"Harry..." Remus started but was interrupted by the teen rising from his seat.

"I just have to use the restroom, please excuse me." Harry walked out of the room, needing a moment to himself.

Regulus looked at his brother, who'd sat up, "Explain."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Snape's very, very much an arse to Harry. I think he takes out all his hostility and grudges over what the Marauders did on him. He hates him for being James' son." He went on to explain how the potions master treated Harry since he'd first come to Hogwarts as well as Harry seeing Snape's memory.

The younger brother hummed. "Stay here." He got up and went to find the teenager, locating him in the room they'd refurbished into a hippogriff stable, petting Buckbeak. "I apologize. I didn't know how Severus has been behaving towards you."

Harry startled and stepped back when Buckbeak flapped his wings in response. He looked over his shoulder at Regulus. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's not about Snape...Not really. I'm just sick and tired of finding out things about my family by chance or accident. How hard can it be to be straight with me? I'm not a child that needs to be protected or coddled." He walked forward again and scratched a feathered neck.

"True enough. You have seen more than anyone your age should be subjected to and it has left you with a mentality that is far from a child's." Regulus moved to sit on a crate left in the room. "I think that those who care for you tell you only what they think you would wish to hear so as to inspire you. Tis a road to hell situation. Their intentions are good but they often cause more damage than anything else."

"Exactly, fumbling around in the dark is worse than finding out that my parents weren't perfect, snow white saints." Harry agreed. "I don't need to be inspired...I-I just want to know them." For a moment he looked lost and he pulled his hand away from Buckbeak. "And now now I'm just wallowing in self pity, please ignore me."

"You're not wallowing in self-pity." Regulus paused. "You're wallowing in frustration, there is a small yet distinct difference."

"You're too kind. I will cling to that difference though because it sounds better." Harry managed to smile. "Thank you for coming and for talking to me, I hope I didn't worry the lovebirds, I just needed to breathe."

"They'll understand that very well. If you'd like I can tell you what I know of Lily and James, though it is, of course, from an outsider's prospective." Regulus crossed his ankle over a knee.

Harry sat down cross legged on the floor next to the crate. "You know what? I think an outsider's perspective is just what's needed, no need to glorify either of them. I would love to hear what you remember if you have the time."

"Hm, well James was a bit of a bully for most of his time in Hogwarts I am sorry to say. Fiercely loyal and protective towards those he cared for but at times frighteningly cruel to those he disliked. It often seemed as though he didn't know when he'd gone too far and he may not have. My brother had Remus to temper him, James had no one to point out when he was going too far as Remus couldn't control my brother and James at the same time. James was very spoiled and before he managed to get into your mother's good graces he lacked a great deal of the compassion that is necessary to offset that. He changed in his sixth year though. I don't quite know what happened but it was as if he'd finally had the scales that had covered his eyes ripped away forcefully. After that he still played pranks but they lost the dangerous edge they'd once had to them. He also began helping others he'd have ignored before and doing better in his studies, well enough that he became Head Boy and finally caught your mother's attention."

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his palms as he listened carefully. He wasn't surprised, he'd seen what an arse James could be in Snape's pensive. "I am happy that something did cause him to change, to grow and mature." Harry didn't know if James'd had any reasons for behaving the way he did, he didn't know his father and he never would. He was just happy to get an objective description of him. "Do you know why Snape and my mother stopped being friends? I witnessed a memory of Snape's and they didn't seem very friendly there."

"Severus has a short temper, as I'm sure you've noticed, and easily wounded pride. He tends to lash out without thinking when he's embarrassed or uncomfortable. I do not know the full story but I know he called your mother a mudblood during one such moment. He apologized. I was being a sneaky little prat, roaming the shadows in the halls and such, and saw them as he was doing so." Regulus frowned. "I won't lie to you Harry, at that particular moment in time I could have quite happily hexed your mother. Severus, a boy older than I who had always been icily controlled and extremely prideful though helpful if you asked politely, stood there and practically begged your mother to forgive him for calling her that name. And she didn't. She disagreed with Severus' ideology and used it as an excuse to sever their friendship." Regulus frowned and tapped a finger on his leg. "When she left, that is the only time I can recall that Severus Snape cried." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Your mother was a good woman but she saw things in black and white and Severus had slipped too far into the shadows for her liking."

Harry felt really sorry for Snape and he wasn't sure he liked the feeling...It was Snape for Merlin's sake. He couldn't understand his mother. If someone was your friend, if you loved them then you listened and forgave. If he thought like she did he would never have forgiven Ron's absolute stupidity during the Triwizard Tournament. "If someone I cared about slipped into the shadows, I would crawl through glass to pull them back, not push them in further." Harry finally said when he realized he'd been quiet for a very long time. "Thank you for telling me." Harry knew he would never think of his parents the same way and maybe that was a good thing. He could finally stop trying to live up so some farfetched dream of being like them.

Regulus nodded. "You're welcome. I understand Severus was teaching you Occlumency?"

"Well he tried anyway." Harry grimaced. "I haven't learned it, it seems impossible. So far I've not been able to keep him out of my head and the lesson's kind of dwindled after I saw his memory in the pensive."

Regulus chuckled. "I can't imagine he went about it very well. Knowing Severus he likely gave you some rough background information about Occlumency and Legilimency, told you to clear your mind, then pushed right in with barely a how do you do."

"That's exactly what he did...Every time." Harry's eyes widened. "You mean there are other ways? I'm willing to try anything since I have Moldy shorts as a houseguest in my brain. If you hadn't shown up at the Department of Mysteries things would have gone very badly and it would have been all my fault. I allowed Voldemort's lies to trick me, I did just what he wanted me to do."

"There's a few different methods to teaching Occlumency, though all of them require eventually having a Legilmens poke into your mind. But it shouldn't hurt and it shouldn't be rough. Albus is a registered Legilmens and you'd never know he's poking about in your brain if you don't have Occluomantic shields. Severus is simply an impatient sadist with an axe to grind."

"One of these days he's going to push me too far and I will push back." Harry growled. "I understand he's got baggage and issues but I am _not_my parents and I'm starting to get fucking tired of being stepped on." He breathed out harshly.

Regulus studied the teen, "Hmm perhaps you should push back and tell him that, it might just get his attention. In any case, if you like, I could teach you Occlumency over this summer. I think Sirius has plans to allow you to do some training in any case. As much as he hates the way Dumbledore treats you as a prized weapon, he also knows you've got a large target on your back and wants you to be able to defend yourself."

Harry pulled his knees up and rested his chin on them. "I will need to train so I'm glad Sirius has planned that, I need to get stronger, quicker and just better to take the bastard down. And I would be very, very grateful if you could teach me Occlumency. I don't want to be an imposition though."

Regulus shook his head. "It's not an imposition. If it was I wouldn't have offered. I am too used to having things to do and researching how to destroy Horcruxes doesn't take up enough time."

"Then I'm glad to be able to fill up your hours some." Harry looked up at Regulus. "Horcruxes? What's that? I've never heard of it before."

"A Horcrux is an object that has a piece of a wizard's soul sealed within it. It can only be created through the darkest magic that exists and is finalized by committing a murder. The magic splits a wizard or witch's soul in two, sealing half into the object chosen. Voldemort created six to my knowledge in his efforts to attain immortality. They are what I spent so long searching for."

"Let's see if I'm getting this right...Voldemort has split his soul six times, placing the pieces in objects and hidden them away? So if I were to succeed in beating him, he could come back? Six bloody times?" Harry's eyes were wide with disbelief and something very close to anger. Of course Voldemort would go and make everything so much more difficult.

Regulus nodded. "If I can't destroy the three I've managed to find, yes. I don't know much about destroying Horcruxes, one of the only methods known is basilisk venom but that's not precisely easy to come by."

"Um...Well. Does the venom have to come from a live basilisk? I don't know how long a basilisk keeps after dying but I do know where one is...A dead one that is." Harry rubbed his leg, he could still feel the huge fang pierce him.

Dark brows lifted. "Where would this be?"

"The Chamber of Secrets, beneath Hogwarts." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I kind of fought a basilisk there my second year, it had been awoken if you will by Voldemort and was petrifying people. Hermione was one of the victims."

"Kind of fought a basilisk." The statement was flat and droll. "How on earth did you come out of that alive?"

"Don't really know that myself. Gryffindor's sword helped a lot. As did Fawkes, wouldn't have made it without him. The rest I chalk up to pure dumb luck. I had no idea what I was doing, I had never even held a sword before then." Harry shrugged and ran a hand through his mess of hair.

"Pure dumb luck I'd say accurately describes that." Regulus' voice held a soft note of amusement. "So there's a dead basilisk lying in the Chamber of Secrets." He chuckled. "Severus would give his left leg to get down there."

"I know." Harry grinned evilly. "Anyway, it's almost four years since I fought it so I don't know the state of it. I haven't been back in the Chamber since then, there were some accidental explosions and cave ins on the way so I think the path needs to be cleared before you can even get there. Fawkes flew us out back then."

"Hmm, the venom should still be potent. As far as I'm aware it doesn't fade in potency which is why it's so prized for potions. At the start of next term would you mind taking me down into the chamber then and we'll see if the venom will work on the Horcruxes?"

"I don't mind at all, if there's anything I can do to help I'll gladly do it." Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing the damp dreary hollows of the Chamber again but if the venom of the basilisk helped destroy Voldemort he would do it a hundred times over.

"Bit ironic, using the creature he once commanded to destroy him." Regulus' gaze went to Buckbeak as the hippogriff flapped and shook out it's feathers before turning its rump to them and going to sleep. He chuckled. "I do believe that is our cue to leave." He stood up and held out a hand to the teen.

Harry eyed the older wizard for a moment before taking his hand and allowing himself to be hoisted to his feet. "Yes, we should probably get back to the library, for a big bad dog and a werewolf those two can provide surprising mother hen tendencies."

Regulus gave Harry a speaking look, "Have you ever seen an angry mother dog? What about a protective alpha wolf? They are exactly as their natures suggest."

"Okay so maybe it's not that surprising, my point is I want to get back before the mother dog gets worried, which will mean angry, which in turn will lead to a very smothering godfather." Harry smiled as they walked out of the room.

"And a fretting wolf shall follow." Regulus' lips twitched in amusement as they made their way back to the library. He opened the door and revealed Sirius in mid-pace.

Remus let out a breath of relief and sunk back in the chair he had just started to vacate. "There you two are."

"Yes, we're back. Safe and sound...All in one piece." Harry walked into the library, eyes twinkling with humor as he looked at Regulus. It looked as if they had returned just in time.

Regulus merely lifted an amused brow and moved to sit in a wing chair. "Do sit down Sirius, your wayward pup is returned."

"Bite me." Sirius' gaze went to Harry. "You alright Bambi?"

"Just fine Snuffles." Harry looked at his godfather seriously. "I promise." He moved to the chair he'd sat in before he left and sunk back down in it, noticing how much more comfortable than the floor it was.

Sirius moved to ruffle the youth's hair. "So long as you're okay." He looked up and met his brother's eyes, nodding his thanks and receiving a raised brow in return. "Well you want to talk about what we have planned for your summer then?"

"Can't wait to hear what you have planned, I am sure that it will be great. I hope you know that just being here with you is enough for me though." Harry tilted his head to look up at his godfather. "I don't need any grand plans and I don't need to be entertained. I just need you."

Sirius grinned. "Glad to hear it cause I'm pretty sure you'll be sick of me and Moony by summer's end." He rummaged in his breast pocket and produced a piece of parchment with a flourish. "Ta-da! One permit to perform underage magic for Harry James Potter."

Harry took the parchment and looked at it with hopeful disbelief. "How did you manage to get your paws on this? I'm not exactly the Ministry's favorite person at the moment, why would they allow me to do magic outside of school?"

Sirius grinned. "Fudge is persona non grata at the moment due to the prison break at Azkaban and then my pardon and the truth of Peter's betrayal hit the papers, he didn't have much choice in the matter as it's well known you're being targeted by Voldemort. The entire Wizengamot felt you should be free to defend yourself if necessary."

"Thank you." Harry jumped out of the chair and wrapped his arms around Sirius' middle, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much for this, and for letting me stay...For everything really." Harry was filled with emotion but he had no idea how to express it properly. He just hoped that Sirius would understand anyway.

"Hey your my pup, it's my job and my pleasure." Sirius gave Harry a hug. "But since you can perform magic Moony and I, and probably Reg if he wants to join in, are going to be teaching you hard, complex, and advanced spells over the summer as well as starting on hand to hand and swordplay. I don't want any ugly snake bastard shooting Bambi."

"Very nice imagery there." Harry said dryly. "But I do appreciate the sentiment, you know that I do." Harry gave Sirius another hug before sitting back down in the chair. Just because he could Harry pulled his wand and cast a reheating spell on his abandoned cup of tea, grinning like a loon when steam rose from the delicate china cup.

Sirius chuckled. "You're going to be a holy terror with magic for the first few days I can see."

Regulus snorted. "I somehow think he'll be much more controlled that you'd have been had you ever received a permit to practice underage magic."

Remus nodded at that. "You would have wreaked absolute havoc and you know it Siri, I can just imagine the mayhem and the pranks."

Chuckling Harry put his wand away and took a sip of his now warm tea. "I'll try to restrain myself somewhat for your sake Snuffles. I know that with age, the nerves are not what they used to be and I would hate to upset you in your more advanced age." He flashed his godfather a teasing grin.

"Oi!" Sirius' indignant yelp was followed by laughter. He was simply too happy to have Harry here with him, safely away from the hideous muggles to do be anything but happy.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sirius sat at the kitchen table in only a pair of loose pajama bottoms and marked some things down on parchment only vaguely aware of Kreacher puttering about and occasionally topping off his tea. The old elf had mellowed greatly with Regulus' return and the absence of Walburga from the portrait frame and he'd actually formed some kind of friendship with Harry that Sirius wasn't certain he should examine too closely for fear of losing his temper and going to hex the Dursleys. He'd already nearly done so when on the shopping trip with Harry. The teen had been so reluctant to ask for anything that caught his eye or pick out his own clothes. It had taken Regulus and his sneaky brain to coax Harry into voicing his likes and dislikes. After that Sirius had gone overboard with the shopping for his godson and he knew it but he hadn't been able to help it. He fully intended to spoil Harry rotten here on out, it was about time the boy got to be spoiled anyway.<p>

Remus walked downstairs and headed for the kitchen to help Kreacher get breakfast started, it was really too early for anyone to be up but Remus had always been an early riser. The house elf didn't need his help with breakfast and it was doubtful he appreciated it but Remus liked to cook, it was one of the few things he actually felt he was good at. He stopped dead in the kitchen doorway, his eyes glued to the smooth, lean expanse of Sirius' back and the way sinewy muscles played under soft skin as Sirius wrote. _'Oh bloody hell.' _He was so head over heels in love with the man that he ached in both body and soul. There was nothing he could do but stand there in the doorway and stare.

A tingle on the back of his neck had Sirius smiling. "Hey Moony, you wanna join me? I'm working out a smooth schedule for Harry's training since I want him to have fun too this summer."

And Remus fell all over again. "You're up way before the sun planning that?" He walked over to the table and sat down, still unable to take his eyes off the other. "Harry will have fun too, I have no doubt about it. What have you thought out so far?" Remus looked at the parchment and tried to ignore the way Sirius' long fingers handled the quill or the way his other hand rested on the table.

Sirius' fingers on his free hand began tracing the grain of the wood in the table absently. "An hour of Charms and an hour of Magical Theory every Monday and Wednesday, Magical Offense, Defense, and Strategy on Fridays, Potions and Transfiguration on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and an hour each of hand to hand and swordplay every day. I asked Reg to handle the potions bit since you and I, well we suck."

"That we do." Remus answered in an amused tone as his eyes followed Sirius' fingers and the pattern they made on the table. "You have made a good schedule, it will give Harry a chance to study, practice and improve without feeling like he's in school over the summer. I think he will like it." He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Sirius' hand to look at the parchment again. "If I may, I suggest that the hand to hand and swordplay takes place in the mornings, before it gets to hot. Central London and summer heat is not the greatest combination to train in, even for a wizard."

"Amen to that. We'd end up training in nothing but our pants if we did that after noon. Just because they can't see us doesn't mean I'm keen to show the neighbors out knickers." Sirius sucked on the end of the quill in consideration. "Moony what do you think about us taking Harry out on Sundays after training? Setting that aside as pretty much a fun only day, a day where we can make up for what he's missed. Movies, plays, concerts, zoos, amusement parks, the whole kit and kaboodle."

"Hmm?" Remus hadn't heard a word Sirius had said after he put the end of the quill in his mouth and sucked. That was all it took for Remus' mind to completely shut down and start to imagine all sorts of things that could be done with that sinful mouth. "That'd be great." He answered finally though he was very unsure exactly what it was he was replying to."

Sirius looked up, the end of the quill still between his lips and at the sight of the dazed amber eyes a grin stretched across his mouth. "Remus can you repeat what I just asked you?"

Remus' eyes snapped up to lock on very amused gray ones and an embarrassed flush spread over his cheeks and neck. "Uh, well...It was something about...Not really no." Remus hadn't been this embarrassed since he was seventeen and drunk enough to gather that confessing his feelings to Sirius would be a good idea only to find the object of his affection with a pretty blond Ravenclaw boy with his head in Sirius' crotch.

The animagus used the pen to swipe gently across Remus' nose with a teasing smile. "Bad wolf. Pay attention this time will you? I was thinking that on Sundays after hand to hand and swordplay, we could make it a 'fun' only day and take Harry out for the things he's missed."

Pay attention? Easier said than done when all he could picture was those lips and the tiny flash of pink tongue. Remus mentally squirmed, hating the way his mind fell straight into the gutter at the word swordplay and he growled at himself and his rampaging hormones. "I do think that is a great idea, Harry deserves to have fun and quite frankly Sirius so do you. Harry isn't the only one who has been forced to miss things."

The other man wrinkled his nose. "Yeah but I had a childhood. As much as I hated having to get dressed up for them, my parents did take me out to plays and concerts. Granted they were all concerts and plays by people who've been dead since Shakespeare kicked it but I enjoyed them. I hated those shorts though." He shuddered. "Those things rode up like you wouldn't believe." He tucked a bit of hair back behind his ear. "Anyway, I've only missed things the last mmm almost fifteen years, Harry's never gotten the chance for any of them." He set the quill down after marking 'FUN DAY' on the page under Sunday in big flourishing letters and reached out to take a hold of Remus' hand. He knew the wolf and his own libido were strained but touch was important to him and this wasn't about sex but just plain affection. "You deserve a little fun too Remus, you don't get to go out and have simple fun often enough."

"Simple fun is overrated." Remus appreciated the touch too, no matter what it did to his body. "Besides not many people feel comfortable being around a werewolf who can go on a rampage at any moment. It usually put a damper on the mood." Remus wasn't bitter or looking for pity, it was the plain truth. Werewolves had never been particularly popular and it hadn't gotten better with Voldemort's reign and Greyback tearing through the wizarding world, killing and turning.

Sirius poked his friend in the shoulder. "Stop that. One day I'm going to break you of that habit of worrying about what people you don't even know think. The rest of the world can go bugger themselves. You're _my_Remus and if they have a problem with you then they can take it up with the House of Black and get crushed. I'm not leaving you out just because a bunch of idiots have ice pikes up their arses."

"Yes Sir." Remus replied with a soft smile. That was something he had always admired about Sirius, his complete lack of worrying about what other people thought. He also had the talent to be able to always make Remus feel better. "Don't get in any trouble over me though...Promise me that. You have only just gotten out of some very big trouble, even if you were framed."

Sirius' thumb stroked over the back of his werewolf's hand. "Oh don't worry. I've learned my lesson about rushing in. Besides, I've got the power of Black House behind me now," he winked, "I don't have to jump in without looking anymore. Now I can threaten political and financial ruin and get people to back off. I mean I've already gotten Umbridge fired for that shite she pulled at Hogwarts." He grinned fiercely. "Her ass is OFF the Wizengamot and out of the Ministry."

Remus couldn't help but grin back. "You shouldn't sound so happy about threatening to ruin someone, though regarding Umbridge I truly approve. I would have gladly stood on the sidelines there, waving a 'Go Padfoot!' flag. That woman deserves anything she gets." Regardless of his want Remus felt an incredible calm spread through him at Sirius' soothing touch.

"Hey you guys are mine. My family and anyone who threatens or looks wrong at you gets torn down so fast they can't do anything about it, just the way it is." He smiled at Moony's grin and squeezed his hand.

"You are ours too and the feeling is very, very much mutual. If anyone so much as looked at you wrong they would find themselves face to face with a raging wolf, a pissed and very talented little brother and The Boy Who Lived." Remus squeezed, curled his fingers around Sirius' hand and then slowly pulling away before the calm became something else entirely. The rising sun spread its light through the small kitchen window, painting Sirius' bare chest a pale gold.

The animagus felt bereft at the release of his hand. He wanted, dear Circe he wanted so bad to just chuck taking things slow in and just keep touching his Moony but he knew he couldn't, not yet. Attraction was there, no doubt, but at the moment he still saw Remus more as his best friend than as a mate and it wouldn't be fair to either of them for him to rush it. Was frustrating as hell though, especially with the way the morning sun caught Remus' face and made him want to kiss the scars there.

"You have done good here Siri, we're all very lucky to have you in our lives." Remus got up from his seat and moved towards the pantry. "Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Mmm how about pancakes? Bacon on the side?" Sirius turned around to watch Remus. "Anything you want me to help with?"

"Pancakes and bacon it is then." Remus smiled and started to pull out the ingredients he would need. "And honestly...The best thing you could do for me right now is to go upstairs and put on a shirt." Remus raked his eyes over that naked skin again and smiled so that Sirius would know he didn't mean it in a bad way, it was just that the full moon was only four days away.

Sirius blinked then looked down at himself. "Oh. Heh." He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Moony. I forgot I didn't have one on, just used to not wearing a pajama top." He stood up, leaving the quill and parchment there. "Be right back." Then he left to get dressed.

Remus breathed deeply and closed his eyes when he was alone. The scent of Sirius was still in the room and Remus couldn't get the image of him half naked out of his mind. Sirius the teenager had been beautiful but Sirius the man was nothing but breathtaking. Shrugging himself out of fantasies and dreams he cracked the eggs needed and got the pancake batter started.

Once in his room, Sirius leaned back against the door and closed his eyes. Somehow, he didn't understand how or why really, he almost desperately wanted to dash back downstairs and pull Remus into a quiet room and just curl up against him. It was strange and out of character but it almost hurt. It was a touch hunger that didn't make sense to him as he did still touch Remus, just platonic touches for the most part but touches nonetheless, but it left him feeling out of balance and vulnerable. There was a term for it, Sehnsucht, and he really couldn't say he liked it much.

Shaking his head he moved to the shower and got ready to face the rest of the day.

By the time Remus had the skillet on the stove and the bacon sizzling both Regulus and Harry had joined him in the kitchen. Part of him missed the privacy he and Sirius had had but mostly he was just happy about the diversion. Kreacher had set the table and had whipped some cream along with fresh strawberries for those who weren't bacon freaks. It was crowded and noisy and it felt like a real family.

Regulus had picked up the training schedule and looked it over, surprised, impressed, and amused, and was handing it to Harry. "I believe your days will be full."

"Huh?" Harry took the schedule and read his godfather's surprisingly neat handwriting. "It looks like it yes." He agreed. "And I really appreciate it, being idle has never really been my thing...I tend to seek out trouble if I'm not busy." Harry grinned and stole a strawberry from the clay bowl.

"Do you seek out trouble, or does it seek you?" Regulus took a strawberry for himself and bit in, his eyes falling shut briefly at the taste. He had always loved fresh strawberries.

"A little of both I guess." Harry swiped another strawberry, laughing when Kreacher huffed and moved the bowl to the other side of the table.

The second Black brother hummed. "I wonder what Sirius means by a 'fun day' though."

"Why little brother FUN, surely you remember fun? A day of leisure in an outing, zoos, plays, concerts, movies. You know going places, seeing new things, gathering up souvenirs of a rollicking good time. Fun." Sirius came in and sat next to Harry, ruffling the untamable hair and grinning at his brother.

Harry looked up at his godfather with wide eyes. "You don't have to do that you know and you definitely don't have to put it on a schedule." His voice was filled with both emotion and amusement.

Remus came to the table loading up round, golden pancakes on their plates before sitting down himself pushing the bacon plate towards Sirius.

The animagus flicked Harry's ear. "We are having a fun day every Sunday, hey that rhymed, no exceptions unless one of us gets sick." He then raised his gaze to Regulus. "And you little brother will be joining us if I have to tie you up."

Regulus lifted a shoulder. "It wouldn't be unwelcome to go out."

Sirius huffed as he drowned his pancakes in syrup. "Well that takes the wind out of my sails."

Harry laughed and hoarded Strawberries on his plate along with the pancakes. "You wanted to tie your brother up then, oh Siri I didn't you were into those kind of things."

Remus snorted into his tea and hurriedly placed a forkful of bacon in his mouth to hide his mirth.

"Ew!" Sirius shuddered. "Harry what are the Weasleys teaching you if your mind went there?"

Green eyes widened innocently. "Are you really, _really_sure you want to know Snuffles?" He popped a berry in his mouth and chewed around his grin.

"Oh dear Merlin. Moony!" he turned distressed eyes on the werewolf. "The redheads have been corrupting our sweet innocent Bambi!"

"There, there. He's almost sixteen he can't stay innocent forever." Remus pat Sirius on the shoulder.

"Exactly." Harry said. "Besides no harm done, it's not as if I've joined them."

Remus choked on his pancakes.

"They offered!" Sirius very nearly shouted, much to his brother's extreme amusement.

"Now we're back to the point...Do you really want to know?" Harry's eyes glittered as he teased his godfather. Not that Fred and George hadn't offered and he couldn't deny he had been somewhat tempted but he had never really considered it.

Regulus chuckled as his brother spluttered. "He likely doesn't but I find myself curious."

"What can I say? The Weasley twins are imaginative and feisty in more ways then one." Harry shrugged and tried his best to keep a straight face as Remus seemed to choke again.

Sirius' head hit the table and he muttered something about getting even with his brother.

Regulus just smirked and took a sip of tea. "Twins hm? If I recall there was a pair of twins in Hufflepuff when I was-"

"Stop! For the love of Merlin stop! Or I'll commit fratricide." Sirius' hand was clamped over his brother's mouth stopping the flow of words.

"Yes, please. By Merlin please change the subject." Remus managed to scratch out when he had finally stopped coughing.

Harry met Regulus' eyes and grinned at the younger Black brother but he decided to take pity on the two Marauders. "Are we starting with the schedule today?"

"Well it's Saturday so after the hand to hand and swordplay, it's a free day." Sirius shrugged, "But yeah basically."

"Cool." Harry nodded and finished his breakfast. He really looked forward to learning hand to hand and swordplay. Other than Dudders and his friends trying to beat him to a pulp on a regular basis when he was in Little Whinging Harry didn't exactly have experience in fighting.

Regulus cut into his pancakes with his fork. "Don't think you'll learn much the first day. Mostly you'll learn how to fall and a few defensive forms in the swordplay."

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting to be some sort of fighting genius on the first day." Harry gulped down the last of his tea. "I'm just looking forward to learn."

"Good. An eager pupil is much easier to teach than a reluctant one."

"Good thing I'm eager and willing then." Harry sat back and wondered if he should have a second helping, he seemed to always be hungry these days, maybe he was turning into Ron. "I'm not smart like Hermione or you three smarties but I like to learn, the only thing I haven't gotten is Potions." He made a face at the mentioning of his least favorite subject next to Divination.

Sirius snorted. "And if that's not Snivelly's fault I'll eat a flobberworm."

Regulus lifted a brow. "Tell me Harry, do you like to cook?"

"Eh..." Harry thought back on the cooking he had done in his life, the bacon grease splattering him and no one ever being pleased even if they ate all of it down to the last crumb. "I know how to...And I think I could like it...Maybe."

"Potions isn't much different except the differences in preparation are not for aesthetic purposes but rather because even a minute change can change the outcome of a potion. Even stirring at the wrong time or with the wrong kind of motion can affect it."

Harry nodded. "I do get the concept, just not the practical. Besides it's not easy with Malfoy the git always using my cauldron for target practice for all sort of things." Granted, Harry had tossed his fair share of newt eyes in Malfoy's cauldron too but it was the principle of it all.

"I'll help you with the practical." he gave Harry a conspirators smile, "Let us surprise Severus when you return to school hm?"

"That'd be brilliant, thank you." Harry smiled back gratefully.

"Regulus always had top marks in potions, if anyone can help you it's him." Remus nodded, he was happy and relieved that Regulus seemed to have warmed to Harry.

Sirius made an assenting sound even as he chewed on a slice of bacon. "He's no potion master but he made old Slugs proud."

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Slughorn was a good professor but Merlin he was annoying."

"Thankfully I never held his interest the way you did. No money, breeding, brilliance or name, not to mention the inhuman blood." Remus shuddered. "He never treated me different as a student, I've got to give him that but I wasn't exactly invited to the slug club."

"Slughorn?" Harry looked at the others questiongly. "Was he the Potions professor when you were in school?"

Regulus nodded, "Yes. Pontificating false little git."

"Ah-ah Reg, never call him little. It would be a lie."

Remus chuckled. "Yes, little was one thing he was not. At least we were lucky Siri, we didn't have to have him as head of house as poor Regulus here."

"The man was out and out irritating and that ridiculous Slug Club of his," Regulus scoffed, "useless. Really I think its only purpose was to allow him to drink all the wine he wished and prod at the minds of those he wished to manipulate or gain something from."

"Hm, Doesn't he sound absolutely charming? All of a sudden Snape doesn't seem all that bad." Harry couldn't believe he was saying that but Slughorn sounded horrid, in his mind he pictured a mixture between Umbridge and Rita Skeeter and wasn't that a scary thought.

"The problem was, that for the naive he _was_charming. He sucked in the unsuspecting with charm and proceeded to bore them senseless for the rest of their time in his presence. He could be kind, but only if he thought it would gain him something." Regulus plucked a strawberry from the bowl and bit in. "It still amuses me that Severus could outdo him in any potion."

"Severus has always been an absolute genius when it comes to potions." Remus poured himself another cup of tea. "In some way I think that's been part of his problem, he's so intelligent he can't really comprehend how those...less fortunate in the brain department think."

Sirius sniggered. "My vote's always been on his complete lack of social training."

"So speaks the dog?" Regulus drawled roughly.

"Well he didn't exactly have a chance to train his social skills either and a lot of that was our fault." Remus felt guilty about how they had treated Snape in school. Snape had been a git but he didn't deserve what they did to him. He also felt incredibly guilty for almost having killed him in that insanely stupid prank Sirius had thought up. He was eternally grateful James had managed to drag Snape out, Remus didn't think he could have handled being a killer, even in werewolf form.

Sirius sighed. "We didn't help I'll admit that." He tapped the table. "I can't remember why we went after Snape so hard anymore."

Regulus lifted a brow, "He was an easy target to you. You couldn't go after say, Lucius or any of the other top Slytherins, so you went after the one who couldn't fight back with family power and it wasn't you who chose him as a target if you recall Siri."

"No that honor goes to my dad." Harry said dryly.

"Don't judge James Harry, we could have said no anytime and we didn't." Remus pushed away his plate not feeling all that hungry anymore. "We were very young, very stupid and desperate to fit in. The sad thing is that if I had been sorted into another house it might just as well have been me...I fit all the loner, awkward and easy target criteria too...Except that once a month I would have gladly tore any bullies apart, literally."

Sirius grimaced and fought down the sharp twinge of pain at the thought that his Moony could have been the one he'd tormented in school had either of them been sorted into another house. "I didn't understand back then though, why James just pointed us right at Snape. If I had, I'd probably have told him to stuff it. It was one thing to bully someone because you didn't like them, it's another to do it over a girl who can't stand you."

Remus nodded. "And James would probably have won Lily's heart that much faster if he had let Snape be." The werewolf sighed. "Ah well, it's too late for regrets now, though you should let your resentment against Snape go." Remus poked Sirius in the side. "School's been over for a long time."

Sirius waved a bite of pancake in Remus' face, "I'll stop poking at Snape, when he stops taking the past out on Bambi."

Leaning in Remus bit the pancake piece out of Sirius' hand and swallowed it down. "I can't argue with that, Snape's a grown man and he should know better. Taking his own bitterness out on an innocent child is silly and immature...wanker." He added as an afterthought.

Sirius stared at the werewolf for a moment, his lips twitching in amusement. Remus never cursed, well hardly ever, and as mild a curse word as it was it was still strange hearing that come out of the scarred man's mouth. "Moony you are one of a kind, thank Merlin."

Remus blinked in surprise and the tips of his ears turned bright red.

Harry looked at the blushing werewolf with amusement and affection. It was sweet to see that a simple compliment from Sirius could do that to him.

Regulus hid a smile at how...cute his brother and Remus were. Really he hoped Sirius would slip past whatever kept him from taking the final steps to accepting Remus as his mate soon. These two twitterpated Marauders deserved happiness in each other. He stirred his tea and observed it all as they finished their breakfast then he rose to his feet. "I will go set up the back courtyard for the training. Siri you outfit Harry."

"Go ahead and show Harry what he'll need." Remus got up from his seat and nodded towards Sirius. "I'll clear the table and help Kreacher clean up. He pretended not to hear the old house elf's grumbles at said help. "Good luck Harry."

Harry nodded and thanked both Remus and Kreacher for the delicious breakfast.

Sirius ruffled his hair. "C'mon, we'll get you in some light protective gear. Though Reg is right, today is mostly falling, showing you the proper way to hold your sword, and maybe a few defensive forms. Boring fundamentals."

Harry followed Sirius and got some padding on him and then walked after his godfather out into the warded garden where Regulus was waiting. They had a training room inside too but it was a nice summer day so the garden was the nicest place for some training.

Regulus had stripped off his outer robe and now stood in a loose white shirt and tailored black pants. He glanced up at Harry, noting absently that the youth looked rather well in the fitted gear. "We'll start with just teaching you the safe ways to fall so you don't break something." He moved beside Sirius and together the Black brothers started teaching Harry the basics of hand to hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **For the record we do not dislike Slughorn, he was just a convenient subject for conversation, a filler if you will. Next time we'll have a little limey goodness ;) Once more I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry again that it's late, and please do review. It feeds the soul and restores faith in humanity.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrighty lovelies, here's chapter 5 of the collab between** Acherona **and myself. I'm posting it early to make up for last chapter's lateness. Also I have recently re-enabled Anonymous reviews...please do not make me regret that.

**WARNING:** Sirius speaking French (because it's hot), the beginnings of a crush, flirting, Sirius being an idiot and an implied blow job. If you don't like sexual situations between two men, click the back button. If you read anyway, please do not flame the pairing.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>After lunch that day Sirius and Remus had gone out to find some programs of possible entertainment in the area and Regulus was climbing the stairs, a book in hand, to knock on Harry's door.<p>

Harry was lounging on the bed, just enjoying the fact that he had his own room. No cupboard, no bars covering the windows and no roommates knowing your every move. He loved the Gryffindor dorm but privacy was a blessed, blessed thing. He was just thinking of going down to the library and find himself something to read when there was a knock on his door. Harry got up from the bed and opened the door to let Regulus in.

The older man stepped inside and moved to a single chair. "I hope I am not disturbing you."

"No not at all, I wasn't doing anything in particular." Harry walked back and sat on the edge of the large bed. "Some company is always nice."

Regulus handed Harry the book he'd brought, on meditation. "I thought that perhaps you would like to discuss training for Occlumency. That," he nodded at the book, "would help you form mental and emotional barriers. I do not know if Severus bothered to tell you but Occlumency and Legilimency are deeply related to the control you have over your own emotions as emotions have the greatest effect on one's emotional state. Stubbornness helps greatly as well."

"The stubbornness I have." Harry said and opened the book to peer inside. "The control might be lacking some. I have to admit that I'm pretty easy to rile up." Harry wore a somewhat sheepish expression.

The older man chuckled. "We'll simply have to work on that then, you'll find that your combat training will help there. A man who lets his temper rule him on the battlefield soon finds himself in the grave so we'll be teaching you how to 'ice over' your anger so you can make it weapon rather than a liability and that will help in Occlumency."

Harry nodded in understanding, he hoped that he was at least somewhat aware of his weaknesses and he was more than ready to work to improve himself. "I'll do my very best to both get better in combat and learn how to control my emotions." The latter could prove to be difficult though, especially if Regulus wore the same clothes to all hand to hand and swordplay practices. Harry had been surprised and just a little bit worried that he'd found the older man so attractive.

"I don't doubt it. One thing to remember, controlling your emotions won't mean having to make a cold facade like that of Severus or Lucius," or myself remained unspoken, "you can still be warm and have Occlumantic shields strong enough to keep people out. Remus has exceptionally strong ones."

That was a surprise, Remus always seemed so open but when Harry thought about it; it did make sense. Remus had always been forced to hide the wolf inside him and that took strength. "I would never want to end up as Lucius or Snape." Harry shuddered at the mere thought of that. "I'm hoping that I will still be me, just more in control."

"You will. Control never means changing who you are but directing your reactions to where they serve a better purpose." Regulus allowed a smile to flit about the edges of his lips.

Harry smiled back, something about Regulus Black made him believe that he could actually do it. That he could learn Occlumency eventually. "I look forward to learn." With Regulus he wasn't as terrified of failing either, if he had to have someone in his head he'd rather it be Regulus than Severus Snape.

Regulus nodded at the book even as something clicked in the back of his mind and he couldn't help but think that Harry had a beautiful smile, "Then start there. You'll find that clearing your mind with meditation helps in other ways than just shielding your mind." He slammed a mental door on the thought he'd just had, he'd examine it later, in privacy.

"Thank you." Harry stroked his fingers over the page of the book. "I hope I'll learn something from this book about clearing my mind...The only time I've managed a blank mind before is when Ron goes on and on about the Chudley Cannons...Or breasts, breasts is even worse."

The older man's eyes widened just a fraction at that tidbit of information and he let out a rusty, genuine laugh, "Well that's certainly true for every wizard currently in this house."

Harry turned beet read. "Oh bollocks, I did not mean to say that. I'm so sorry." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, making his hair stand on all ends even more than usual. He did tuck away the knowledge that Regulus wasn't a ladies man though, not knowing exactly why he felt so pleased by that fact.

"For what? I would hope that you consider me enough of a friend that you'd not be concerned about what you may blurt out. In any case there's nothing wrong with what you said."

"No, nothing is wrong with what I said. Not in my opinion anyway." Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "It's just that some are not very pleased with the way my tongue has a tendency to outrun my brain."

Regulus reached out, slipped a finger under the youth's chin, and lifted it, coaxing Harry to meet his eyes. "Do not be concerned about that with me. I would only be displeased if, once we are within Hogwarts' halls, you were to show me blatant disrespect and ignore what I tell you to do as a professor. Never be afraid to let your opinion be known to a friend Harry and, here in Grimmauld Place, I am a friend helping you out."

"I would never disrespect you." Harry looked right into eyes the color of a thunderstorm pleadingly. "And I feel grateful and honored to count you as a friend."

"Likewise, and I don't think you would disrespect me so don't feel the need to censor yourself around me. You've had to keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself for far too long already. This summer you can let them out so allow yourself to do so. You'll receive no condemnation from me." Regulus dropped his hand and sat back again.

"Thank you." Harry suddenly felt bereft without Regulus touch and he shifted on the bed to make the feeling go away. "I know it's not the same thing but if there's anything, anything at all...Know that you can talk to me too. I'm always willing to listen."**  
><strong>**  
><strong>Regulus inclined his head. "I appreciate that and may take you up on it should I find myself disturbed by anything. There is too much...history to overcome between my brother and Remus for me to feel comfortable speaking to them about what bothers me at the moment."

"I can't promise that I will understand everything right away but I am always willing to listen without judgement." Harry fought the urge to reach out towards the other man. "Afterall, you're family." He smiled softly at the younger Black. "Thank you again for bringing the book."

Regulus nodded again and rose, "You're welcome. I'll leave you to your privacy." He walked towards the door, pausing at the threshold, "If you need anything I will be in the library." Then he slipped out and went back down stairs.

Harry flopped down at the bed, looking up at the cream colored ceiling. Things were quickly becoming much more complicated then he could ever have imagined. He sighed and rubbed his nose under his glasses before he cracked open the book Regulus had brought to try and figure out how to center his mind.

* * *

><p>Sirius waved his wand and had gold and red bunting looping the walls of Grimmauld Place's ballroom as he and Remus decorated it for Harry's birthday party. They were going all out, red and gold all over the place, fire colored faeries fluttering about, little lions roaring on the walls, it was going to go down as the most Gryffindorish party in the annals of history. Sirius' lips twitched as he watched Remus decorating the tables and in a moment of impishness he had some gold bunting flopping down over the werewolf.<p>

"Oi, what do you think you're doing." Remus struggled to rid himself of the glittering gold bunting. Amber eyes trying to glare but not quite succeeding. He moved to hang, crimson and gold garlands over the fireplace. "You know that your brother will have a seizure seeing the decorating, it's close to hurting my eyes and I am as Gryffindor as they come."

"I'm draping you in the richness you deserve Moony!" Sirius had the bunting on the wall in a trice. "Reg knew we'd be going Gryffindor, he won't seizure but he'll twitch, a lot." He sounded positively cheerful about that possibility as he moved to a crate that had specially charmed mini snitches that would zip around the room.

Remus chuckled and shook his head. His Siri would never change, and Remus thanked the fates for that fact. "The richness I deserve huh, well I always had a fondness for brightly colored tinfoil." He charmed the fire in the fireplace to burn with a reddish tint. "You shouldn't find such pleasure in tormenting your brother, imagine you having to live through a Slytherin themed party, complete with Malfoys and Snape."

Sirius shuddered but his eyes were narrowed and he moved over to stand in front of Remus and poked him in the chest. "You listen here Mr. Moony, you deserve the absolute best that can be found in life. Silks, velvets and other obscenely sensual and expensive fabrics for everything of cloth that touches your skin, gold and jewels for accessories, the finest dragonhide shoes and other leathery things, a library so packed with obscure and rare books it would take even you a lifetime to read them all, you deserve the world laid at your feet and if I hear you say you deserve anything less than the best again I swear I'll bite you!"

Remus blinked wide amber eyes up at Sirius, not knowing if he should feel extremely touched or burst out laughing. "Other leathery things?...I almost dread to even try to figure out what you were thinking there." Remus mouth twitched in mirth. "Thank you though, for caring enough to tell me off." Remus leaned forward and placed a very light kiss right on Sirius' nose before moving to to charm the fairy lights outside of the window to blink red and gold.

Sirius blinked and muttered as he returned to his own tasks. "Of course I care enough to tell you off, you're my Moony." He bent over to pick up the snitch crate and fling them out, their wings flapping open so that they fluttered out like the zippy little gold balls they were. He was getting frustrated with himself and with abstinence in general. He barely had to be around Remus and he found himself hot, bothered, hard and ready but he still viewed Remus as a precious friend, a precious friend he wanted to tumble into bed with. He didn't know if it was enough and he refused to hurt Remus by jumping into bed and then changing his mind once the hormones were clear.

"Am I?" Remus mumbled under his breath and continued with his charms. He had been taking it slowly and both he and his wolf had been patient. He just didn't understand completely what Sirius was waiting for, what was holding him back. He could smell the arousal on the other and he trusted Sirius to be frank enough to tell him if he really didn't want to be with him. This song and dance was taking its toll and Remus was becoming more and more frustrated.

Regulus paused in the doorway and yes his eyebrow twitched at the decor but he could almost smell the sexual tension in the room and saw his brother's slumped shoulders and rolled his eyes. "Remus could you help Harry and Kreacher put away the groceries since I don't really know how you like arranging things? I'll stay here and help Siri out."

"I'll get right on it, please don't kill each other over the decor while I'm gone." Remus holstered his wand and moved towards the kitchen. Kreacher always chose what went where in the kitchen but right now Remus felt glad to be able to put some distance between Sirius and himself. Before he did something truly stupid that would ruin everything.

Regulus waited until he was certain Remus was out of earshot and then looked straight into his brother's eyes and spoke shortly, "You're an idiot."

"Hey just cause you don't like the color-"

"I meant your complete lack of brains in regards to your lover, or the one who would be if you'd just get off your arse and go for what you both bloody want."

"Back off Reg." Sirius turned his back.

"No I don't think I will. You're making the both of you miserable. You want him, even Harry and myself can very nearly smell it on you. What is the problem Sirius? Why are you waiting when you clearly don't want to?"

The animagus spun back around and snarled, "Because I don't want to fuck it up! He's always been my best friend and I can't seem to get over that to just a lover."

Regulus stared at his brother. "That's it? That's why you're dragging your feet? You want to see him as only a lover before you take the plunge? You'll be waiting forever then you moron."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're his _mate_ you idiot. Mates, whether just married or deeper like you and Remus, are more than just lovers. They're friends, confidants, and caregivers. It can take years for lovers to become friends enough to marry or bond. Do you have any idea how rare it is for someone to be lucky enough to fall in love with their best friend?" Regulus narrowed his eyes on his brother. "You _do_ love him right?"

"Of course I do!" Sirius froze and closed his eyes, poking at his emotions. "I do. More than anything."

"Then go tell him that, accept him you idiot before you hurt the both of you irrevocably. Matter of fact do it now. I'll finish your decorating and yes, I'll even keep to your garish color scheme."

Sirius grinned at his brother and tossed him a garland before running to the kitchen.

Harry was telling Remus about the shopping trip and how fun it was to mix wizard and muggle stores. Harry had never been a fan of shopping before but his new freedom was making even the dreariest tasks interesting. It didn't hurt that his shopping companion was really interesting either. They were putting the groceries away on shelves, directed by an unusually pleasant Kreacher when Sirius tore into the kitchen like a whirlwind.

Harry stopped mid sentence, his godfather looked almost wild, his gray eyes fixed on Remus. "Um, I think I'll go take a shower. It was hot outside and..." Harry trailed off when it was clear neither Remus or Sirius was paying him any attention. He placed the flour bin in the cupboard and hurried upstairs, leaving the canines to their privacy.

Remus was left looking at Sirius with wide eyes, wondering what was going on. "Oh Merlin, you didn't fight with Regulus did you? I'm not going to find him strangled with a golden garland if I go to look will I?" Brown brows furrowed in concern.

Sirius shook his head and snagged Remus' hand, "I want to talk to you Moony." He tugged the werewolf through the house to the library and closed the door, locking it with a simple spell then turned to face his werewolf, because that's what Remus was, _his_. "Moony...what do you think about me? I mean am I more a friend than potential lover, more a potential lover than a best friend, or are they about equal?"

Blinking owlishly Remus tried to make sense of what Sirius was saying. "You're my very best friend if that's what you mean. The one I feel safe with, the one I know I can tell anything to. The one that makes me laugh and the one I can cry with. You set my very blood on fire and make me want in a way I didn't know was possible." Remus ran his fingers through his hair in a frustrated motion. "Bloody hell Padfoot...You're _everything_! I don't have words to explain it, you just are."

"So...I don't have to wait until I can see you as just a lover and a mate? I can still see you as my very best friend and be your mate at the same time?" Sirius' eyes were intent and seeking reassurance that if he jumped he wouldn't hurt the both of them.

"That's what you're waiting for?" Remus' voice was filled with disbelief. "Mates mean that you _are_ best friends, soulmates who share everything there is. With the added bonus of wanting to jump each others bones. It's the greatest gift imaginable if you choose to embrace it."

Sirius raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck. "We've already established that I can be an idiot right?"

"Mmm, don't know why I'm surprised. I should know you by now shouldn't I?" Remus looked at Sirius carefully before throwing caution to the wind. He grabbed the collar of the other's robes, pulled Sirius flushed against him and slanted his mouth over his.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>'Oh, oh yes.' Sirius slipped his hands into Remus' hair and happily submitted to the kiss, the now familiar tingle shivering through him. This felt good, felt _right_. It was like a thousand tiles had suddenly fallen into place perfectly creating an image to last into eternity. Only the tiles were the small, scattered moments of his life that had led up to now. He made a happy sound in the back of his throat and nipped teasingly at Remus' bottom lip before licking along the seam of the other man's mouth.

A deep rumbling growl rose from Remus' throat and he opened his mouth to invite Sirius in, to tangle his tongue with the others and chase it back into Sirius' mouth. The taste of Sirius and the feeling of finally kissing him, being accepted made the wolf want to howl triumphantly and the man want to weep with joy. How had he gone through all his life without this? Now Remus found that he needed it, needed Sirius like he needed air. He fisted his hands in Sirius hair, deepening the kiss, plundering his mate's mouth.

Sirius pressed closer to the werewolf, happily tangling his tongue with Remus' then sucking on it lightly. One hand slipped from the silvershot brown hair to run down the other man's arm then Remus' back, stroking the muscles beneath the worn robes and clothing. He moved his head to place kisses along the other man's jaw. "Mine, my Moony. Sorry I'm so stupid sometimes."

"Oh Pads." Remus unclenched his hands from around Sirius' collar to run them up and down his mate's sides. "I honestly don't give a shit about anything as long as your mine, it's what I've always wished for." He tilted Sirius' head so that he could lick inside the other's mouth again, to get drunk on the taste of Sirius, to put his own scent all over his mate so that anyone would know he was claimed. Remus wanted to be soft and gentle but his wolf was roaring very close to the surface. He could feel it in the strong grip of his hands and the way his gums stung, as if his eye teeth were about to drop. With effort he managed to pull himself away from Sirius, the last thing he wanted was to scare him by being to rough and going to fast.

The animagus' hands gripped Remus' arms, keeping the other man from pulling too far away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I...I can't...You see...Bloody hell I don't know if I can control myself Pads. My blood, it runs hot just by you touching me." Remus sounded almost desperate.

Sirius tilted his head, a wicked gleam shining in his eyes. "Likewise so why the fuck should you control yourself?" He leaned in and licked at the werewolf's neck. "If this is some gallant chivalrous 'I don't want to scare you' shite I'm gonna be pissed Moony." He nipped lightly. "I am not a bloody girl and if you treat me like one I'm gonna bite you, hard."

Even Remus was surprised by the wanton moan that escaped him at the biting comment...Apparently he had kinks he didn't even know about. "I know you're not a girl, thank Merlin for that. But you losing control and me losing it is two very different things. I grow a hell of a lot hairier for one thing and my bites would consist of ripping throats out."

The other man nipped sharply at his mate's neck before moving back just a bit to cup Remus' face in his and have the bright amber meet his own irritable gray. "I am not afraid of your wolf you berk. I've run with the wolf in the moonlight, way before there was Wolfsbane to keep you at the surface. I've seen him hunt and I've seen him play. I am your mate but I'm the wolf's mate too and wolves do not hurt their mates so I swear Moony, you keep trying to scare me away I'll tie you up and have my wicked way with you until your legs are so weak you can barely walk."

Remus stopped struggling and pressed close to Sirius. "I'm not trying to scare you away, I'm just scared, scared of everything that could go wrong, scared of believing this is really true when I've wanted it for so long." He nuzzled Sirius' palm with his cheek. "I want you so much that it scares me, I haven't felt anything close to this before."

Sirius leaned into the hand. "Why do you think I was being such an idiot? I was scared of messing up that's why. You're more important to me than...well anything and I didn't want to fuck up and hurt you. I don't exactly have a load of experience either you know. Before Azkaban it was only an occasional fuck without any emotional attachment and after, well I just wasn't interested in simple fucks anymore. I'm used to lust, to wanting but Remus I don't just want you. I [i]need[/i] you. If you're not ready, fine. But I'm not going to suddenly go backwards and keep the touching simple and platonic anymore, I can't do that. It's been killing me as it is."

Moony growled at the thought of going backwards, of not getting to touch and taste. "I'm ready Sirius, I am _so_ ready. I think I just needed to have this out." He brought his hands up to Sirius' neck, feeling the pulse under his fingers as he leaned in and fitted his mouth against Sirius' again. "I love you Sirius Black and I need you too."

"My Moony, Je t'aime, I love you. Mon bien-aimé loup, my beloved wolf." Sirius pressed close and opened his mouth to Remus, his hands stroking over shoulders as broad as his and down the wide chest to grip Remus' waist and bring him closer. He was touch hungry and wanted to be as close as possible.

Sirius speaking French had always done funny things to Remus' insides and now that those words were directed at him, that they were words of affection...It practically made him melt. He pressed back against Sirius, taking what was offered greedily. Remus' hands moved away from from his mate's neck to stroke across his back and shoulders, not staying in one place for long, just wanting to touch.

The animagus made a hungry whine and wriggled, his hands slipping inside Remus' robes and going to the buttons of his shirt. Mentally he sent thanks that it was summer and Remus wasn't wearing the jackets over his shirts because really if his mate had been wearing that many layers, well he'd be having some ruined clothes. His hands worked the shirt open and reached in to stroke over the skin underneath. His lips curved up just a bit, smiling into their kiss as he mapped out the scarred chest and a soft rumble came from the back of Remus' throat.

Sirius' hands on his bare skin was maddening, it was heaven and at the same time it wasn't enough. Remus couldn't stop the rumbles and growls rising from his throat, it was nothing threatening, just a reminder that the wolf was still there and that it was very much pleased by what was happening. His own hands went to Sirius' robes and he tried his best to be gentle as he unbuttoned the finely tailored robes his mate was wearing. The clothes were too nice to just rip to shreds even though that was what he felt like doing. "Merlin, I want to see you naked. I want to drop down on my knees and suck you down my throat."

Sirius moaned at the mental image and his fingers curled unconsciously, the nails scraping over the lightly furred skin of Remus' chest before he murmured a soft spell and they both were standing in the nude. He leaned in and ran his tongue over his mate's collarbone. "Ask and ye shall receive bien-aime."

"You always were very gifted with that particular spell." The corners of Remus' lips tilted upwards and his eyes were like molten gold as he looked down at his mate. Sirius was so perfect, all hard angles and lean muscles. Pale, pale skin and inky black hair. Remus still found it almost impossible to believe that someone so fucking beautiful could want someone as plain and flawed as himself. Well he was nothing if not committed to keeping his promises so Remus sunk down onto his knees in front of his mate, nuzzling and licking the man's toned stomach.

( blow job edited out too comply with ffnet's rules )

Sirius reached down and hauled Remus back up, yanking his mouth to his and kissing him desperately. "Bastard. Do you have any idea how hot you make me?"

Remus really didn't know so he settled for kissing back deeply, rubbing himself against his mate's thigh. "I only know what you do to me, how you manage to drive me out of my mind with a single look."

The animagus nuzzled his mate's jaw. "The feeling is mutual mon amour. One glance from you can have me 'standing' at attention faster and harder than I've ever gotten before in my life." He nipped at the werewolf's earlobe. "You're so bloody sexy and you don't even know it."

_'How can you say that?'_ Remus thought as he wrapped himself around his mate like an octopus. _'I'm a __thirty-six year old werewolf with graying hair and a scarred body'_

"I love you, with my whole being I love you."

Sirius ran his hand down Remus' back, nuzzling against the werewolf's neck. "Remus, my Moony, my mate. I love you. More than anything."

Something close to a sob escaped Remus when he finally allowed himself to believe it. To believe that his mate really did love and want him, Sirius was many things but he wasn't a liar, never had been. _"Mine..."_

"Yours, absolutely yours." Sirius' tongue flicked out to lick at the salty skin of his mate's neck comfortingly. "Always yours." His arms closed around Remus and he leaned his weight on the other man, well aware that Moony could handle it.

Remus held his mate, feeling comfort in his weight. He ran his hands over Sirius' strong back. He had given his mate pleasure and now he got to hold him in his arms. For Remus that was perfection, he didn't care that he hadn't released, it wasn't important. He didn't need it, not right now.

Sirius stepped backwards, pulling Remus with him. "C'mon Moony, let's lay down." He wasn't thinking of sex, he just wanted to hold and be held by his mate in a comfortable bed.

"Mmhmm." Remus pulled Sirius into his arms again and apparated the two of them into his bedroom upstairs. He pushed Sirius onto his bed and crawled in after him, wrapping both arms tightly around his mate and nuzzling his nose into the crook of Sirius' neck. With a whispered spell the covers settled over them and the lights dimmed.

Sirius snuggled close, one hand raising to pet Remus' hair. He closed his eyes and smiled into the dim light, he felt balanced again and like he could take on the world. Well later, after they got up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Mmmm limey fresh. So what do you think? Enjoy? Not enjoy? Share your thoughts please!


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** Fun Banter, Reg and Harry crushing secretly on each other, good spy Lucius, Lucissa fluff and comfort, more (bad)French speaking, mate biting, implied sex of the wolfstar (ie. Remus/Sirius) variety so if you don't like Male/Male relationships then you might want to hit the back button.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Regulus stepped out of the ballroom, dusting ridiculous gold glitter from his shoulders and muttering curses to all insane godfathers.<p>

Harry sat at the bottom of the stairs reading another book on meditation and centering. He had gotten better at clearing his mind and he actually liked the feeling of resting inside himself. He looked up from the book when he heard Regulus' mutterings and smiled. "Aw, but you look good with gold in your hair." He didn't dare to go back into the kitchen or to travel upstairs, no matter how much he loved Snuffles and Moony he really, _really_ didn't want to catch them getting it on.

The man looked down balefully at Harry. "You are not funny. Am I to assume my idiot brother and Remus are otherwise occupied?"

"Mmhmm, finally. Took them long enough. I thought I would go insane with the longing looks, lingering touches and sexual tension. It was half cute and half scary." Harry closed the book after placing a bookmark Hermione had sent him at the page he was on. "Now I'm afraid to move in fear of scarring my innocent virgin eyes."

"This from the young man who spends ten months of the year in a dorm full of other males, two of whom are apparently horny twins?" Regulus lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay so maybe not all that innocent." Harry shrugged. "Still, it's kind of as seeing your parents shagging...Or so I imagine. I'm all for it as long as I don't have to see it for myself."

Regulus chuckled lightly and called for the house elf. "Kreacher?"

The old house elf came from a side door, straighter in the back than he had been in decades and with a clean towel wrapped around his thin body like a toga. "Yes young master, what can Kreacher do for you?"

"My brother and Remus, Harry and I would prefer to avoid them in case they're seeking privacy. Do you know if the library is clear?"

"The library is clear, left clothes for Kreacher to clean up they did but the room is empty." Kreacher's voice was as rough and grumbling as usual but there was a glint of something akin to humor in his big, round eyes.

Regulus chuckled. "Thank you Kreacher. Would you mind bringing Harry and myself a light repast to the library then please?"

"Certainly young master, master Harry." Kreacher bowed to them both. "It will be ready and there shortly." The elf popped out of sight.

"Thank you." Harry got up from the steps and stretched until his shoulders popped. "I didn't even think about asking Kreacher."

"That would be your inner Gryffindor rearing it's ugly head." Regulus tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder and began walking towards the library. "How have your transfiguration lessons been going? I know you've been learning how to become an animagus in them."

"I'm not sure." Harry replied as they walked together. "I understand the concept and how to do it in theory but I can't seem to find my animagus form. I don't know how to explain it but it's almost as if its hiding from me."

"Perhaps it is. Are there any creatures you dislike particularly?" Regulus held open the door for Harry.

"I don't think so." Harry nodded his thanks and walked through the library door. "I mean, rats are not my favorite animal and I don't exactly love spiders or ferrets but I don't hate them either."

Regulus went to sit in one of the chairs. "Rats and spiders I understand, explain the ferret please?"

"Oh...Um, I think it just has to do with my dislike for Malfoy." Harry shuffled his feet. "We...We call him ferretface, not very nice and not very fair I suppose but true."

"Because he's got a pointy nose?"

"Because he's a git, and because Moody...Well Barty Crouch Jr. turned him into a ferret fourth year." Harry's voice trailed off, he did his very best not to think about what had happened at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Ah, I see." Regulus studied Harry for a moment. "What about snakes?"

"Weird thing is, I've always liked snakes." Harry sat down in a plush chair. "I'm not going to stop just because Voldemort is giving them a bad name, that's not the snakes fault. I know it's probably very un-Gryffindor of me but that's how I feel."

"I don't see how it should be considered un-Gryffindor. I know that a great many people hold the opinion that Gryffindor and Slytherin are exact opposites but that's far from true. Matter of fact of all the houses Gryffindor and Slytherin have the most in common," his lips curved a bit, "that's why they clash so badly."

"I guess you're right about that. A lot of the traits we have are the same." Harry smiled slowly. He had come more to terms with his own Slytherin side over the years, he was still happy he wasn't housemates with Malfoy and company but he wasn't as prejudiced against Slytherin as he had been at eleven when plucked straight out of the muggle world. Harry hoped that he had grown up some.

"Now if only the Gryffindor colors didn't sear into the retina in large amounts." Regulus gave a mock shudder. "A little red or gold here or there is lovely for an accent but an entire room? A bit of an overkill don't you think?"

Harry grinned. "It does sort of have a French bordello vibe to it. You get used to it though, for me the colors mean safety and home and I don't know if I'd want a room decked out in green and silver either. Reminds me of muggle money."

The older man chuckled. "I rather prefer blue with green accents actually. I do tend towards cool colors as I find them more soothing, warm bright colors are too energizing to give my mind rest. Now back to the previous subject. Have you considered that's it's not your animagus form hiding from you but something you're hiding from yourself. Sirius and the others were able to attain their forms as they were rather content with themselves as they were."

"Hiding from myself?" Harry said the words more to himself then to Regulus. "I'm not...I'm not _dis_content with who I am." Harry struggled to find the words, despite his close friends he was still a private person. "It's more like I have an issue with the way other people see me, and a feeling that I have to be more than I am."

"Well how others see you is _their_ problem isn't it? You haven't made any promises to be anyone but who you are, say anything but what you believe, or do anything but that which you wish to. Your responsibility isn't to conform to what everyone thinks you should be, your sole responsibility at the moment is to stay alive and complete your schooling. Which is, Harry, exactly as it ought to be. You are a teenager, almost sixteen, they have no right to force their unrealistic expectations upon you and you have no responsibility to let them turn you into their martyr or their hero." Regulus crossed one ankle over his knee.

"I know that." Harry tapped his head with a long finger. "In here I _know_ that, it's just getting the rest of me to believe it too that gives me trouble. I don't want to care what people think but then I see Neville's parents in St. Mungos or dream about my parents and I realize that it doesn't fucking matter what I think or want because there's a bigger picture here we all have our bloody roles to play." Harry was surprised at himself, usually he didn't let his resentment at the whole situation show quite so clearly. It was something he preferred to keep to himself.

"'Our roles to play.' Yes I suppose that's one way of thinking about it. Perhaps you are destined to bring about the ultimate downfall of Voldemort, though if one wishes to be completely technical you've already killed him once and fulfilled the prophecy's requirements, but there is nothing, absolutely _nothing_ that says there is a time limit on when you must do so. There has been no prophecy that states that 'Harry Potter must destroy the Dark Lord before he graduates from Hogwarts.' It took thirty-five years to bring him down for even a short time. It's not only unfair for people to expect you to complete that task quickly, it is unrealistic. And while the rest of the world is setting you up to play the hero, what are they doing? Are they all gearing up to defend themselves, their homes, their family? Or are they expecting a _teenager_ to save their cowardly hides when he doesn't even know everything they've learned? You may have your role to play in the bigger picture but they have theirs as well but not one single one of those pushing and prodding and poking at you to hurry up and defeat Voldemort are taking an active role in this war. They are sitting selfishly back and pushing you to the front lines because they do not wish to get their own hands dirty."

Stormy gray eyes met emerald green. "Tell me Harry, would your friend Neville ask you to step in front of him on the battlefield if it would return his parents' sanity? Do you think Lily or James would have wanted you to sacrifice your schooling and your chance at a future beyond Voldemort? Dumbledore is a manipulative old coot but even he tries to give you a chance at having some semblance of childhood and typical growing pains. He recognizes, as anyone else with a brain does, that you need to, at the very least, complete your schooling before the weight of the world should be shunted onto your shoulders. The entire Order of the Phoenix wishes for you to have the teenage experiences and joys that you should be encountering. It is only those too cowardly to fight for their safety who expect you to raise up like some great lion and defeat Voldemort with nary an effort."

He sneered at the very thought of it. "If those who clamor for you to save them now had risen up before Voldemort gained much power the first time 'round he'd have been defeated long long ago. You've a right to your life Harry, and until they step forward and join in the fight against Voldemort they've no right to put any say in how you live it."

Harry was silent as he thought about what Regulus had said. He knew the facts before but it was something else hearing it from someone else. He'd never really thought about how long it had taken to beat Voldemort the first time, and even then it had only been a fluke caused by Lily's sacrifice. "You're right, screw them if the expect miracles. I won't stop fighting and I will do my best but if that's not good enough then they can bloody well do it themselves." Harry had never allowed himself to say something like that out loud but it felt like a huge liberation, to be able to voice his opinion and know that he meant it.

Regulus' lips curved up and a small spate of French rolled off his tongue. "Oui. Premier coup d'oeil à vos amis, puis s'occuper du reste. Take care of you and yours first, the rest can wait in line."

It was weird but Harry felt warm every time Regulus smiled, maybe it was because the true, honest smiles were so rare. When Harry saw one he felt like he had accomplished something. "Yeah." He agreed. "Let them wait."

Kreacher arrived with the food and Regulus requested that Kreacher leave a tray beside Sirius' door for when the lovebirds stirred themselves. Once the elf had popped out again, he fixed himself his customary cream and sugar with a little tea and nibbled at the finger sandwiches. "Now speaking of your education, you've vastly improved in potions in a short amount of time. I do hope you'll describe Severus' expression after the first class of the year." A wicked twinkle shone in the light gray eyes.

Harry chuckled. "I do look forward to seeing his expression myself, maybe I can make a pensive memory of it so that we can watch it over and over again." Harry took a delicate cucumber sandwich and wolfed it down in one bite and immediately reached for another.

Regulus wasn't offput by the teen's rather appalling appetite. Far from it. He was finally eating as a teenager should. It had taken two weeks to get him to stop pecking at his food as if afraid it'd be snatched away at any moment so to see him inhaling food as a teenage boy should was heartening. The youth had done quite a bit of growing the past couple of months, shooting up a good 15 centimeters to a little over 177 cm and the combat training as well as good nutrition and flying the youth enjoyed so had filled out his frame with lean muscle. They'd arranged for a healer to come out and fix his eyes so he could finally get rid of those foul glasses and now his sharp green eyes commanded the attention of those who looked at him and the way his face had fined down and matured kept that attention riveted with a wholly masculine beauty that was somewhat of a punch in the gut. The poor boy would be beating people off with a stick when he returned to Hogwarts.

Actually as Harry would be of the age of consent when he returned it wouldn't surprise Regulus if a few of the professors made a play for the youth. His eyebrow twitched. He was honest enough with himself to admit he did not like that possibility and not out of any moral objection. He'd become somewhat enamored of the youth sitting across from him and that would create problems. Not only would his brother rip his spine out if he showed interest towards Harry but he himself felt it would be unfair to pursue the teenager if only to keep another weight off those broadening shoulders. Now was Harry's time to explore and sow his wild oats and Regulus wouldn't get in the way of that.

"You really should. If nothing else you can use it to lighten your mood after a bad day."

"A pensive memory it is then, given that Snape will even react at all that is. I think I'd go into shock if he looks at me with anything other than a disgusted sneer." Harry wasn't sure Snape could form his face into another expression.

He looked over at Regulus, once again struck by how easy the older man was to talk to. He liked the time they spent together and to himself he could admit that he had developed a full blown crush on Regulus Black. He knew it was hopeless and he wouldn't do anything about it but the feelings were there. It would be difficult to go from Regulus to professor Black when it was time to return to Hogwarts. They wouldn't meet like this anymore then and even though Harry would still see him Regulus wouldn't be _his_ anymore.

"Well that's mostly true, though there are subtle differences between sneers. A non-Slytherin would need years of acquaintance to figure them out." He chuckled lightly. "He is the second most accomplished actor I know."

"Second most accomplished?" Harry asked curiously. "And I think I have figured out a few of those sneers, there's the disgusted one I mentioned, the scornful one, the disappointed one and the gleeful one when I get into trouble with someone other than him." Harry's fingers moved to his nose before he remembered that he didn't have any glasses to push up. "I don't hate Snape, I know that it sounds as if I do but I don't, not really."

"Of course you don't." Regulus sipped his tea. "You're frustrated by his unfairness in regards to you, which is understandable, and his extreme favoring of Draco, also understandable. One thing you might like to know, Draco is Severus' godson and likely as close to a child the man feels he'll ever have and that is reflected in his favor towards the young Malfoy. He's not helping Draco though, spoiling him so indulgently."

"Well I can hardly say anything there." Harry smiled. "Not only Sirius but all of you have spoilt me rotten during my stay here, I'm living like a prince. It does explain a lot about his treatment of Malfoy though, I can understand it better." Harry moved away from the sandwiches and went after a thick slice of lemon cake instead and promised himself it would be enough after this, he really had turned into Ron.

Regulus shook his head. "You're being spoiled for the first time in your memory Harry, Draco has been given everything he wanted whenever he asked. You know that the world will not fall at your feet whenever you ask for it. Draco has rarely heard the word 'no' and even when he has it's either been softened or from someone he classed as an enemy immediately after. He will find a rude awakening when he tries to make his way in the real world."

"Maybe a dose of the real world is just what Malfoy needs. I don't want him to crash and burn but he could do with a day or two in the real world." Harry had come to terms with the fact that perhaps Malfoy wasn't the Antichrist after all but he was still a git of the highest degree.

"True. It might slap him hard enough to realize he is not the sun. In any case one thing to remember, no matter who you deal with, is that there are always reasons they act as they do. Not always good reasons but reasons nonetheless."

Harry nodded. "I understand that and I will do my best to remember it. It might be difficult in the middle of a fistfight or hex but I will definitely try." He had managed to get his temper under control pretty well during the summer and his training but then he hadn't been exposed to anyone likely to piss him off either.

"Well those would be extenuating circumstances." Regulus' lips twitched in humor. "How is the meditation coming?"

"I think it's going pretty well. I can clear my mind and center myself somewhat well. I'm still aware of my surroundings but I'm calm, it's almost as if I'm watching myself from the outside." Harry scratched behind his ear absent mindedly as he spoke. "So far it's working best when I'm alone and concentrating but I have high hopes. Thank you for the books and the training, it has really helped."

"Good. If you feel ready, after the birthday party we should start on the unpleasant aspect of Occlumency training." A vague flicker of distaste went over his face.

"Ugh, I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that but we should start anyway. I trust you in my head more than anyone else who might train me." Harry didn't think Regulus would tear straight through his mind the way Snape did.

"I won't abuse that trust." Regulus remembered his father teaching him to Occlude and knew it was a gentler invasion than anything Severus would have treated Harry to and that was precisely how he'd teach the youth.

"I know that you won't Regulus, I trust you." Harry replied gently. He trusted that Regulus wouldn't dig into his mind and find the feelings Harry had for him. He didn't want to lose the other's friendship.

Regulus lifted his teacup. "To guarding your mind and, possibly, shocking Severus enough to make him drop a phial."

"Here, here." Harry lifted his own teacup towards Regulus before bringing it to his mouth to take a sip.

* * *

><p>Narcissa sat, wineglass in a white knuckled hand and her gaze focused on the fire as her husband paced and cursed and otherwise kicked himself. Her son, her baby boy, had gotten marked by that monster because he wanted to be just like his father but he was only sixteen. It hurt to think of her baby being condemned to a life in the shadows and of torture because of teenage hero worship and it hurt worse to know that her husband was blaming himself for it.<p>

"By Salazar what was he thinking?" Lucius felt the need to break something and clenched his hand around the familiar shape of his cane. He had sent Draco up to his room before he did or said something that couldn't be taken back. "The Dark Mark is forever, there's no regretting it and no backing out. Voldemort has control over your body and your mind from the first ink dot on your skin." He looked at his wife with tortured eyes. "I've lived like I have so that our son wouldn't have to. How could he do this?"

She held out her hand, her own tormented ice blue eyes meeting the cool gray their son had inherited as he took it. She brought his hand to her cheek, rubbing against it and grounding herself before she spoke. "He wants to help, to be the hero. He doesn't believe anything is impossible for him, as most teenagers don't, and doesn't realize just what he's gotten himself into. I suppose we hid the reality from him too well but I never thought he'd-!" She made a soft distressed sound. "Our baby Lucius, what do we do?"

"I don't know, I don't know Cissy." Lucius sunk down into the seat next to his wife, guilt close to overwhelming him. "I'll do my best to protect him but if Voldemort decides to use him for one of his _'missions'_ then there's not much I can do without blowing my cover." He ran his hand over his eyes, the Malfoy signet ring suddenly feeling way too heavy for his hand. "If revealing myself as a spy would save Draco I would do it in an instant, the cause means nothing to me without my family but there would be nowhere to hide. Our family would be torn apart either way."

She set her wine aside and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into a gentle embrace. "Severus will help. We will _not_ lose our baby and I will not lose you nor you I. No matter what we have to do, even if I have to take that monster's head from his body myself." She leaned her head against his.

Lucius gently stroked a blond lock of hair behind his wife's perfectly shaped ear. "Maybe if I hadn't chosen this path, if I hadn't talked about what I did in front of him he wouldn't have done this. There's no way of knowing what Voldemort will ask of him and if I don't know how can I possibly stop it without hurting my son?" For the first time in a long time Lucius felt pure gut-wrenching terror. "Severus will look after him to the best of his abilities and Regulus Black will be a professor at Hogwarts, still...I've failed as a father, I couldn't keep my only son safe."

"No, oh no my Lucius," she cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, "this is not your fault. If it is then I must share in the blame as well. I've done my best to keep reality from Draco, wanting only the best of anything and everything for him. The concept that things won't go the way he wants them to simply doesn't occur to him because, except for when Potter is involved, everything always _has_ gone the way he wants."

"You have no blame in this Cissy, he's our son. Of course we want what is best for him and of course we want to shield him from the harshness of the world when we can." Lucius kissed her forehead. "I'm just scared that he is in for a terrible awakening with no one able to catch him when he falls. Voldemort is not a gentle master and he has no patience for failure."

"Severus won't let that happen. He loves Draco as much as we do." She held tightly to her husband wanting desperately to believe that Severus would choose Draco over the shadows of the past and a promise made to a dead woman.

Lucius embraced his wife wanting to give comfort and seeking it at the same time. "I hope you are right Cissy. I hope Draco will be allowed to be safe and stay innocent. I'll continue on my path, hoping that my information can play at least a small part in bringing Voldemort down. I need to know that I haven't endangered my family, my soul for nothing."

"Not for nothing mon cher, never for nothing. For a better world, for a safer world for us all. You are the best man I know Lucius and I love you more than my next breath."

"Je vous aime trop ma belle épouse, l'amour de ma vie." Lucius held on to Narcissa tightly desperately wanting to hope for the best and for a future for their family.

Narcissa closed her eyes and drew in the comfort her husband offered and reciprocated. She pressed a light chaste kiss to his lips. She would make sure they all came out of this safely and if she had to get bloody to do it then so she would.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape read the letter bearing the Malfoy seal and, in a fit of anger, threw a glass phial against the wall. The glass shattered into a thousand tiny splinters and he spun with a vile curse, throwing the letter in the fire. He clipped sharply to his lesson plans for the upcoming term at Hogwarts to make some adjustments. He had been planning on teaching Draco privately this year, both because he favored his godson and because he was quite tired of Potter's cauldron exploding, but now? No. It was time Draco learned that actions had consequences and this particular action's consequence would be the loss of the privileges Severus had happily heaped upon his godson up until now.<p>

* * *

><p>Remus walked into the kitchen, finding his mate sitting at the table. They were both banned from the library since Regulus and Harry were having occlumency lessons in there. He sat down on the other side of the table, looking quite forlornly at a bowl of apples. "I can't believe the summer is almost over, it has gone by so quickly." Remus was not happy, he would miss Harry and Regulus and he'd just gotten an owl from Dumbledore souring his mood more. He didn't want to leave Sirius, not even for a little while.<p>

Sirius sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I know. It's going to be so bloody quiet around here with Harry at Hogwarts." He propped his chin on his hand and gave his mate a smile. "Well I'll have you Moony, nothing's too quiet or boring with you around."

Looking down at the table Remus found it difficult to reply. He pulled the letter out of his pocket and pushed it towards Sirius. "Dumbledore wants me out in the forests, want me to see if I can sway any of the packs from Voldemort's side."

Sirius took the letter, scanning it and then looked into his mate's sorrowful amber eyes. Silence stretched between them for a second. Two. Three. Then Sirius suddenly surged to his feet, his chair clattering onto the kitchen floor, a roar of anger coming from his throat soon followed by a string of French. "Cette manipulation, fou, sans cervelle, sans conscience, fils de pute!" His foot lashed out and connected hard with the pantry door, cracking the wood, as he continued to curse Dumbledore in two different languages.

Remus was on his feet with the first curse. "Calm down Pads." He walked up Sirius and put his arms around the raging form of his mate. "I'm still here, haven't left yet." Remus really didn't want to leave Sirius but he could understand Dumbledore's reasoning. Remus didn't have a job, no family. In Dumbledore's eyes he was the one with the least to lose.

The animagus was shaking with anger. "But you will be leaving." His hands went to Remus' robes and fisted in the fabric. "You're _mine _and he's taking you away from me for who knows how long!" He could hear his own heart pounding, the sound echoing in his ears as pain twisted in his chest at the mere thought of being separated from his mate.

"I am yours Siri, only yours and you are mine." Remus cupped Sirius face and brought their lips together in a quick, harsh kiss before pulling away again. "I don't want to go Pads, can't bare the thought of being apart from you." The matebond was still so new and Remus still had nightmares about losing Sirius, being separated from him now would be like torture.

Sirius's arms went around Remus hard and he started nipping and sucking at the other man's neck, leaving marks that he knew would fade but he needed to somehow make sure that whoever Remus came across knew he was taken, that he had a mate and one who would hunt down anyone who dared harm his Moony and turn them inside out. He wanted to bite into his mate's neck hard and leave a permanent mark and he wanted Remus to do the same for him. He made an almost desperate whine in the back of his throat and pressed closer to Remus.

Holding on tighter Remus understood Sirius' desperation, he felt it too. The wolf in his mind paced, it was wrong to be separated from one's mate. Remus tilted his head to the side and bared his neck. "Do it love, bite me. Mark me as yours completely. I've been wanting to give you a matemark for such a long time now." He had held back though, worried that Sirius would find such a rite savage or wrong. Now he felt bad for ever doubting his Sirius.

Sirius nuzzled his mate's throat before setting his teeth on Remus' neck, in just the right spot that he wouldn't be risking nicking a major blood vessel, and bit down hard until he could taste blood in his mouth. He felt his magic surging and slipping into the bite, making doubly certain it wouldn't heal over without a trace, that it would leave a scar, a permanent mark to show everyone who looked to keep their fucking paws off. His hands stroked down Remus' sides and around to rest on the delicious arse of the werewolf as he loosened his jaw and licked at the bite wound he'd given Remus.

Remus moaned, not feeling any pain at the bite. Just a sense of belonging, of becoming a whole. He rubbed his suddenly very erect cock against Sirius' thigh as he pulled Sirius' silky hair away, revealing his mate's neck. Remus leaned in and licked the warm skin, feeling the warmth and taste of his mate under his tongue. He could feel his teeth elongating and his wolf howled at him to get a move on. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely before sinking his teeth into Sirius' skin. This bite would never disappear, would always be a reminder that Sirius was claimed, mated.

Sirius moaned as the sharp teeth sank into his neck and angled his thigh to press up against the hard bulge his mate was rubbing against him. His own cock was hard and already throbbing with his heartbeat, which was racing. One hand rose from Remus' arse to sink into the werewolf's brown hair. "Remus, Moony, Je t'aime, love you, so so much."

"Mine." The feeling of completeness only grew as Remus pulled his teeth out of Sirius' neck and admired his handiwork. It felt as if his heart was connected to his mate's now, his raced in time with Sirius. Remus kept on rubbing himself against Sirius, making sure they both felt friction against their erections, working more in basic instinct than any rational thought.

The animagus turned his head, nipping along Remus' jaw. "Bed Remus, now. No more waiting." He brought their mouths together in a deep, needy kiss and popped them both up to his room. His hands went to the fastenings of his mate's clothes, working them loose quickly and shoving cloth out of his way to touch and stroke bare skin.

(sex scene edited out to comply with ffnet TOS)

Sirius' arms gave out on him and he flopped belly down on the bed with Remus laid out on top of him and a deeply satisfied, shit-eating grin on his face. He was more than happy to be right here under Remus, the weight comforting rather than squashing.

Nuzzling Sirius' neck Remus stayed where he was, he honestly didn't think he could move if he tried. "You okay love?" Remus was sated and wonderful and felt better than he ever had but as usual when his wolf surfaced he was worried, if he had hurt Sirius in any way he would never be able to forgive himself. He didn't think that he had but sometimes he didn't know his own strength.

"Mmm, perfect." Sirius turned his head just a little more so he could give Remus a smile. He didn't think he could really move as he felt like a spaghetti noodle but he didn't want to move in any case. Just then something occurred to him and he started to laugh, his shoulders shaking and eyes twinkling with pure amusement.

"What's so amusing?" Remus nipped Sirius shoulder with a grin of his own. "I hope it's not a reaction to what we just did because if it is I think I'll get really insulted." He nipped again. "I was expecting more..._Ooooh baby you rocked my world and ruined me for all others_."

"You did. And I'm not laughing at what we did but rather what we _didn't_ do." He laughed again. "We didn't put up a silencing charm, I screamed your name, you howled, and my brother and Harry are just downstairs."

"Oh fuck." Remus tensed in embarrassment before he slumped over Sirius and dissolved into very un-wolfish giggles. "Well at least we did give them something to listen to."

The animagus shook with his and Remus' laughter and he reached up and back to slip his fingers into his mate's hair, wishing that they could just stay like this. He didn't want Remus to have to go away from him. He wanted the werewolf the remain here and wished he could do something to keep his mate near. "I love you Remus."

Sensing his mate's shift in mood Remus rolled off Sirius so that he could face him and wrap his arms fully around him. "I love you too Sirius. You are my entire world, the air I breathe." He kissed the tip of Sirius' nose, his eyelids, cheeks and lips. "You are my everything."

Sirius held his mate close. "Mon loup doux, vous possédez mon âme, my sweet wolf you own my soul. Vous êtes battements de mon coeur, you are my very heartbeat Remus." He turned into the kisses. "I hope Dumbledore gags on one of those blasted sherbet lemons he's so fond of."

Remus only replied with more kisses since he couldn't disagree. He didn't want to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>TW'S AN:** Yay for smut! Was it good to you?

I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up, between glitches and distractions it's been a busy time for me. Thank Ash for reminding me to get on updating. Also if I have not replied to a previous review of yours I apologize as well. I lost track of what reviews I did or did not answer when I had an e-mail malfunction. But know that each and every review makes both Ash and me giddy happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter of the collab between **Acherona** and **trulywicked**

**WARNING:** Embarrassment, teasing, some mutual attraction between Reg and Harry, childishness, little bit of sad, violence, and Snape actually punishing Draco *le gasp*

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Harry was so red in the face that he felt he could probably be used as a stop sign. "Do, you think they're finally done?" He managed to ask at last, his eyes firmly glued to the carpet. There had been <em>howling<em> for Merlin's sake.

Regulus lifted his head from where he'd covered his face with his hand. "I dare not fathom a guess. I do know, however, that I will be putting up permanent silencing wards in Sirius' and Remus' rooms as soon as they show themselves."

"I'll be eternally grateful, I do _not_ need to hear anything like that ever again." Harry turned one eye towards the ceiling carefully, sighing in relief when there was continued silence from the room upstairs.

"I can't believe they forgot a simple silencing charm. Heaven only knows what else they forgot." Regulus shook his head and made a mental note to check in with his brother regularly over the school year just in case.

Harry really didn't want to think about what else they might have forgotten so he firmly did his best to put the thought of his godfather and Remus in the bedroom out if his mind. He didn't know what was worse, listening to those two go at it or listening to it with his crush in the same room. It was a double in horrifying embarrassment. "Sooooo, how did you think the lesson went...Before the...Show?"

Regulus happily grabbed on to the change in subject. "Before you were shocked out of your wits you were blocking me rather well. I would suggest you start trying to keep your shields up all the time from now on. The more you employ your shields the stronger they'll become. It's somewhat like gaining muscle strength."

"I noticed that, the more I use them the easier it is to keep them up." Harry nibbled on his bottom lip. "I am certainly no expert yet but it does feel as if I'm making progress." Regulus was a great teacher, he managed to learn Harry to shield his mind without raping it in the process. These lessons had definitely not made Harry's crush on the other man dwindle and Harry was starting to think that it was something deeper than a crush that he felt.

"You are making progress, impressively so actually." He wasn't just being encouraging. Harry had a knack for absorbing what he was taught. Not like a sponge but like he was drinking it all in and refusing to let any of it go. "I do intend to continue instructing you in building more and more complex shields, as well as continuing your combat training, after we return to Hogwarts. It wouldn't do to let you get out of practice."

That was what Regulus said, and it was true to a certain extent, but he also didn't want to completely lose these quiet, companionable moments with Harry. He wouldn't force his growing affection on the youth but he was selfish enough to claim whatever time he could.

"Thank you, I'm really happy with any help I can get." And Harry was happy that he would get to continue to meet Regulus one on one at least at times even at Hogwarts. It was almost worrying, this need to be close to Regulus. Harry always wanted to do his best with him, wanted to gain his approval.

Regulus inclined his head with a slight smile. "Since I doubt the two inconsiderate idiots intend to budge from where they are anytime soon, would you like to head to Fortescues?"

"Oh yes _please_!" Harry shot out from his seat like a comet. "That's the most brilliant idea I've ever heard, let's get going."

The older man chuckled and rose, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder and Apparating them into Diagon Alley. They walked towards the ice cream parlor. "I've been meaning to ask how the special transfiguration is coming along. Is the knack of it still hiding from you?"

"It's frustrating. It's like it's right there at the edge of my mind but when I reach for it it slips right out of my reach." Harry furrowed his brow. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong?"

"Hmm, perhaps you're trying too hard? I'm not entirely sure as I never wished to achieve that particular talent." Regulus stepped up to the counter and ordered a triple chocolate fudge ripple with mint chips and brownie bits.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the chocolaty bomb Regulus ordered but didn't say anything as he ordered his own strawberry/vanilla. "Trying too hard? I thought you had to put in the effort to make it work?" They waited for their ice creams and walked to a small table outside in the sun.

Regulus pondered how to answer that. "There are some things that you have to strike a delicate balance between trying too hard and not trying hard enough. Sort of like blowing soap bubbles, if you blow too hard you'll pop the bubble but if you don't blow hard enough you never even get the bubble started."

"And have you blown a lot of soap bubbles in your life?" Harry asked teasingly and licked his spoon. He did understand what Regulus was getting at though, he just didn't know how he would reach that balance.

"I was a child once you know. Though I often upended the bottles of bubble solution over Sirius' head when he'd tease me about it." His eyes were hidden as he watched Harry lick the spoon. Oh that was simply cruel punishment right there. He scooped up a spoonful of his own ice cream and put it in his mouth, his eyes half closing at the taste of chocolate sliding over his tongue.

Harry felt his heart rate speed up at the sight of Regulus expression as he ate his ice cream. He couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have that expression to be caused by him and not a cold dessert. "I imagine Sirius got a lot of bubble solution dumped on him then, since I can't see him _not_ teasing you...Or anyone for that matter." Harry sucked another spoonful of smooth strawberry ice cream into his mouth. "I've never blown soap bubbles, not the muggle kind anyway. I've blown huge bubbles with my wand...And Merlin did that come out wrong."

Regulus snickered a bit, completely unable to help himself. "We'll blame that on my brother and his wolf's indiscretion. Really the main purpose of blowing soap bubbles was to chase after and pop them. Pure childish fun but yes Siri got liters upon liters dumped upon his head."

It was worth a bit of embarrassment to hear Regulus laugh, even if it was a snicker Harry decided and grinned back at the other man. "Right now I'll gladly blame anything on wolf and puppy, they have traumatized me for life you know." This was really nice, the sun was hot on his neck and the ice cream was cold and smooth on his tongue. Not to mention that Harry really enjoyed the company.

"Oh poor innocent child." He took another spoonful of ice cream. "It was Fred and George Weasley you mentioned having offered to let you join them before yes?"

"Mmhmm." Harry's cheeks colored slightly, not at the memory of the invite but at talking about it with present company. "They left Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign last year."

"I've heard about that actually. It was, from all accounts, a rather glorious exit."

"It was. Legends will be born from their exit." Harry smiled with both happiness and pride. "A piece of the swamp they created is saved so you can see that for yourself when you come to teach."

Regulus chuckled. "Saved by the headmaster or by Hogwarts herself?"

"By professor Flitwick actually and with Hogwarts' approval I would say." Harry replied smiling.

"That I do not doubt. Hogwarts has always seemed to have an affection for pranksters."

"It certainly seems so yes and I think it's a good thing. Some pranks and some laughter is needed in a school like Hogwarts." Harry spooned more ice cream in his mouth, loving the the way it melted on his tongue.

"Which is probably why she helps the pranksters just as much as she does the abandoned or unloved." Regulus took another bite. "I'd often see Severus climb a staircase to get away from the Marauders and then suddenly the staircase would move just after Severus stepped off and freeze in the middle of a swing trapping the Marauders on it."

"Good, no one deserved to be chased or feel like they have to get away, not even Snape." Harry found himself with new respect for the old castle that was the first real home he'd ever had. He wondered if all the luck he'd had when it came to finding things and hiding from Filch had actually been Hogwarts helping him. He would make sure to thank her when he returned.

Regulus gave in to impulse and tapped Harry on the nose with his spoon. "Ah-ah, Severus as he is now is not who he was as a child and though I was younger I watched him lot because he was...interesting, contradictory. Shy one moment and more caustic than acid the next. I can honestly say that, though he was somewhat creepy and a loner, he was also a friend to have in your corner if you needed one. Even now, if I were challenged to a duel I'd choose Severus as my second over anyone else I know."

Harry looked down at the chocolate spot on his nose, feeling himself go crosseyed. He ran his finger over his nose and put it in his mouth, sucking away the chocolate ice cream. "I hear what you're saying and I'm not going to call you a liar. I know everyone has more than one side to them but Snape has been very adamant at showing me his worst so that is how I know him."

Oh that little innocent move with his finger was pure evil, pure evil. Regulus shifted just a bit in the barest edge of blossoming discomfort. "I don't doubt you. He's a good friend to have but hell in an enemy and he's still caught in the past in regards to you and your parents so he's lumped you into the 'enemy' category. One day he may grow beyond it but I would not hold my breath were I you."

"Oh believe me I'm not holding anything in regards to Snape. Since I learned that he's not the lackey of evil that I thought he was I've pretty much learned to ignore him...pretty much." Harry couldn't lie, Snape still knew how to get under his skin and sometimes Harry did his best to annoy the potions professor too. He wasn't a saint after all. For a moment he wondered what it would be like to have the potions master as a friend but he quickly pushed that thought away, why wondering about something that would never happen anyway? Too much had happened between them, a lot of bad blood.

"Comfort yourself with the knowledge that he only has authority over you for ten months of the year for two more years."

"Ah yes, there's a silver lining to everything." Harry replied and scooped up the last of his ice cream.

"Mmm." Regulus finished his own treat with a bit of regret. "Well, shall we return to the house?"

"I suppose we should." Harry agreed though he really didn't really want to, they had no reason to stay though and thinking up one would only be selfish of Harry.

The older man pat the youth's shoulder and apparated them back. "Why don't you go into the courtyard, I'll be there in a moment."

"Okay." Harry's shoulder suddenly felt cold where Regulus' hand had been. Harry walked out into the courtyard from the glass doors in the sitting room. The sun was hot in the enclosed area and Harry sat down on a wooden bench and leaned his face towards the sun as he waited.

Regulus called for Kreacher and asked the old elf for a couple items. He carried them out into the courtyard, a small, nostalgic smile on his face, and snuck up behind Harry before dangling a bottle of bubbles in front of the young man's face.

Harry cracked his eyes open when something shadowed the sun and almost fell off the bench when he saw Regulus. "You didn't?" He looked at the tiny bottle with both awe and disbelief. Harry's smile was both shy and joyful.

The older man returned the smile. "I was thinking that some pure childish fun would be a pleasant way to pass the time." He dropped the bottle into Harry's lap and unscrewed the cap of his own bubbles, pulling out the little bubble wand from inside and blowing gently to let a flurry of iridescent bubbles flow forth.

Harry watched the bubbles and how they glittered in all colors of the rainbow in the sun. He unscrewed the cap on his bottle and blew through the hole in the bubble wand gently. Grinning like a loon when several bubbles formed and floated out over the courtyard. It was so simple, childishly so and still it was so much fun. "Thank you so much for this Regulus." Harry dipped the wand again and blew more bubbles, whooping when he managed to blow a really big one.

Regulus chuckled and, as Harry was in the middle of creating another giant bubble, reached out and popped it before it could form. Then he blew a stream of bubbles at Harry before dancing out of the youth's reach, eyes glimmering with mischief.

His smile was so wide it was hard to blow bubbles but Harry didn't care as he chased Regulus across the courtyard, blowing bubbles his way and laughing happily. Regulus was fast but Harry was sneaky in his chase, he would be able to hit the older wizard with some bubbles. He was nothing if not determined.

Regulus soon found himself laughing as he hadn't in years in the middle of a childish bubble war with the Wizarding World's Savior.

Sirius paused in the entryway to the courtyard and watched his brother and his godson with a smile. He hadn't seen such joy on his brother's face since before he'd gone to Hogwarts and Harry had so little chance to experience these kinds of simple pleasures. He wished he could paint and capture this moment for eternity.

Harry was doing his best to hide behind a bush so that he could ambush Regulus when Remus walked up to his mate and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "They look so happy. It's nice to see them like this." Remus still didn't want to leave his mate but looking out at the courtyard reminded him why he had to. If he could do anything to help then he had to do it, had to travel and see if he could get the packs to stay at least neutral in the coming battles. He would do it so that his loved ones had more days when they could play and be happy.

Sirius leaned back into Remus and nodded. "It is. I wish I could do something so they wouldn't have to face the battles ahead." He turned a bit and brushed his lips over Remus' jaw. "But for now I'll have to settle for joining the fun." He stepped forward and called out. "A grown man playing with bubbles Reg? And here I thought you'd grown up!"

Regulus paused after dodging Harry and lifted a brow at his brother. He glanced down at the bubble bottle in his hand then over at Harry with a questioning tilt of his head.

Harry's grin took on an evil edge and he nodded at Regulus while he swerved from his Regulus chase to slowly stalk towards Sirius, watching as Regulus did the same. They reached the dog animagus at the same time and in a fluid movement dumped the contents of their bubble bottles over Sirius' head.

Remus watched the whole thing from the entryway with clear amusement on his features.

"Gah!" Sirius shook his head to shed it of the bubble soap. "Hey! What was that for?"

Harry's eyebrow shot up and looked from his godfather to Remus and back again. "You really need to ask that Snuffles?"

Regulus whapped Sirius on the nose with the bubble wand. "Silencing charms were created for a reason brother mine."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "Heh yeah, sorry about that?"

"You give a whole new definition to the term horn-dog." Harry said with an eyeroll and hidden smile. Sirius was always teasing so it was fun to get to turn the tables on him for once.

"Oi! I had just cause to forget, not the least of which was blue balls." Sirius pouted and folded his arms. "And Moony had even more cause you brat."

"Remus had a worse case of blue balls?" Harry asked innocently and blinked big green eyes up at Sirius.

"Hey!" Remus had to interrupt, he could feel his eartips burning. "I'm sorry we forgot the silencing spell, it won't happen again."

Regulus snorted. "No it won't, because I am about to head to both your and Sirius rooms to put up silencing wards." He tossed Harry the empty bubble bottle and marched inside, pausing only to cast a small glare over his shoulder. "Kindly restrict yourselves to your bedrooms for the duration of my and Harry's time here." Then he disappeared to handle the silencing wards.

Sirius huffed and pouted, "Not like we'll have much more chance to test those wards out for a while yet."

"What? Why? From the noises you made it can't have been that bad can it?" Harry sounded confused.

"That's not the reason, I have to leave for a while." Remus said and rubbed his scar, something he always did when he felt nervous or uncomfortable. "I've just finished packing, there's not much to bring."

Sirius looked absolutely miserable where he stood and moved unconsciously to lean against his mate. "Dumbledore's sending him to liaison with the wild werewolf packs."

"Don't really know what he expects me to accomplish but I've got to try." Remus' arm went around Sirius' waist. His eyes found Harry's in a silent plea that he would look in on Sirius and make sure he was okay. Sirius didn't handle being alone well. Remus wouldn't either after having spent over a decade in a single cell in Azkaban. Remus knew that Harry would leave for school but he could floo call and maybe visit on weekends.

Harry nodded, feeling sad. It had been such a wonderful summer but now it was as if reality was making itself known again. He didn't like it.

Sirius closed his eyes and nuzzled Remus' neck where he'd bitten. It wasn't sexual at all, just a way of seeking comfort. "I think I'll be spending a lot of time in Diagon Alley and other places this year." If he couldn't be with his Moony then he'd be in crowded places where the humanity was so overwhelming you _couldn't_ feel alone.

"Just keep out of trouble love." Remus' arm tightened around his mate protectively. He knew Sirius could look after himself but he still worried.

"You could always come with us to Hogwarts." Harry added. "Lurk the corridors for old times sake, pop up and scare Snape..."

Sirius chuckled lightly. "I may just ask Albus about that. I'm sure there's something he could use me for on campus. And don't worry Moony, I'm not gonna go looking for any trouble. I don't _want_ any trouble right now really."

Remus nuzzled the sensitive spot behind Sirius' ear. "I know, I love you Pads."

"The Headmaster would be crazy not to take advantage of your knowledge Snuffles and I would really love having you at Hogwarts. I've gotten used to having my godfather around, you can't deprive me now."

"Mmm, we'll see." Sirius returned Remus' sentiment in a soft murmur as Regulus returned.

"Two silence warded bedrooms." He paused and dark brows drew down in worry. "I have the uncomfortable feeling I missed some vital information."

Sirius gave Regulus a short explanation. "So now we're discussing if there's something for me to do at Hogwarts while Moony's away."

"Ask McGonagall. As deputy Headmistress she's got more on her shoulders than she knows what to do with. I imagine she'd welcome assistance." Regulus' gaze was soft on his brother and Remus in sympathy.

"It's true, Minerva is spreading herself thin, with teaching, being head of house, working directly under Dumbledore and being a member of the Order. You could be of a lot of help to her at Hogwarts." Remus just couldn't bring himself to let go of Sirius even though he knew he should get going if he would make it to the woods before dark. He still felt horrible having to leave his mate but he would feel better if he knew that Sirius was with both Harry and Regulus.

Sirius almost shook with the desire to grip Remus tight and abandon the world but he knew he couldn't do that so he turned and grabbed Remus' head, pulling his mouth to his for a desperate kiss. It was all too brief before he pulled away. "I love you Remus, please be safe bien-aime and send me an owl when you can."

"I love you too, take care and if something should happen, anything at all send me a patronus and I will be right with you no matter what." Remus hugged Sirius tightly and kissed him again before he grabbed his small pack and worn travel cloak. He said good bye to Regulus and Harry too and then he walked out the door before he would give in to the almost desperate need to stay.

Sirius made a soft whine and took a halting step forward before stopping himself and clenching his fists. His jaw worked and pain vied with anger for emotional supremacy.

Regulus put a hand on his brother's shoulder, ignoring the small jolt. "Spar?"

The animagus nodded in gratitude. "Swords?"

Regulus inclined his head and the two brothers went to get a pair of fencing foils and begin a savage match.

Harry moved to the steps of the house and sat down there where he could watch the match without having to worry about being in the way. He watched them intently, they way the Black brothers moved was poetry. It was beautiful and violent all at once. Harry had a slow ache in his stomach, it was so unfair that Remus and Sirius had to be apart. The had spent so many years away from each other already...It just wasn't fair.

Regulus thrust, parried, dodged, and lunged as his brother fought with a single minded intensity to fight out the pain of separation from his mate. Despite how important he knew it was to keep the werewolves either out of the war or on their side he hated seeing his brother hurting. Somehow he'd make the ultimate source of this all pay before he was destroyed. He didn't know how but he would find some way to make Voldemort long for death.

Harry kept watching until the pain on Sirius' face made his heart hurt too much. He walked inside, blinking at the darkness inside now that he had been out in the sun for so long. He called on Kreacher and asked the house elf to bring something for Sirius and Regulus to drink. They would be thirsty when they finally wore themselves out. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and sat down in a chair, he could still hear the clashing sounds of the fencing foils coming together.

Sirius' focus narrowed until all he payed attention to was trying to get the better of Regulus. Their swords crossed and occasionally threw sparks as they battled until the sun had set and the stars began to twinkle and it occurred to him that he was very nearly dead on his feet while Regulus, though tiring, was just fine. He stumbled and lowered his sword arm, his knees giving out on him so he landed on his arse on the cool cobblestones of the courtyard. He draped his arms over his knees. "Bugger."

"Succinctly put." Regulus vanished their swords back to the weaponry room and stooped down to sling Sirius' arm over his shoulders and help his exhausted brother back into the house.

There was a tray with a pitcher of cold lemonade and two tall glasses waiting for them on the pillar table when they walked inside. Kreacher had made sure that the lemonade would stay cold. There was also a bottle of Ogden's finest on the tray. Kreacher knew more than he let on and even the house elf could understand if Sirius needed a drink.

Harry had fallen asleep curled up in the chair facing the window.

Sirius sighed at the sight of his godson as Regulus helped him sit down before collapsing in a chair himself with a glass of lemonade. The elder brother eyed the bottle of alcohol briefly before opting for the lemonade. Remus wouldn't be very pleased if he were to drink himself stupid even if he wasn't around to scold him for it. He drank deeply of the tart liquid. "I think I want to crawl into bed and pass out for a few months...several months." He shook his head and nodded at his sleeping godson. "Wake him up will you? I doubt he ate dinner yet."

Regulus rose and went to tap Harry on the shoulder.

Harry squirmed and tried to stay in slumber but the the tap and the uncomfortable angle of his head made him blink green eyes open. He smiled sleepily up at Regulus when he finally could focus his eyes on him. "Hi you." Harry's voice was still thick with sleep.

Regulus lifted an amused brow. "Hello. You should have eaten and gone up to bed if you were tired."

"I wanted to wait for you." Harry stretched, putting his arms over his head and arched his back like a cat. "Didn't mean to fall asleep, just happened."

Regulus' eyes followed the arch of the youth's spine before he turned to go back to his seat, his conscience berating him for ogling Harry even briefly. "Thank you for arranging the lemonade."

Sirius lifted his own glass to Harry. "Much appreciated as I'm half dead."

"Kreacher fixed the lemonade and put it out, I just asked him." Harry ran his finger through his hair which was completely flat on one side and stuck out like a hedgehog on the other. He got out of the chair and stretched his sore muscles some more before sitting back down. "You okay Snuffles?"

The animagus took another deep drink. "I'll be okay. Right now I'm just...numb and achy."

Once again Harry got up from his seat and walked over to his godfather, hugging him tightly. "He'll be back, you know he won't be able to stay away from you for long."

Sirius leaned on the youth. "I know. It's only that we _just_ got ourselves sorted out and now he had to leave." He lifted a hand to the mate mark Remus had given him. "We couldn't even let the mate bond settle."

"That might actually be a good thing considering that he had to go." Regulus didn't even flinch at the death glares coming from the other two. "Before you explode let me explain. Remus is an alpha but he's typically very gentle even with the alpha instincts but gentleness won't sway the wild packs. Being separated from you while the bond is unsettled will make his temper much shorter than the norm."

"So...It's a good thing if he snaps?" Harry tilted his head in thought. "I guess that could work. He can put himself in respect fast that way." As long as there wasn't a stronger wolf out there. Harry didn't say it but he thought it to himself. As Regulus said Remus was gentle and Harry found it difficult to think of him any other way.

Sirius whistled low. "Very fast. You've never seen Moony lose his temper Harry, let me tell you that a pissed off Remus is not something anyone with a sliver of intelligence wants to go against."

"You know him better than anyone and I know Remus is strong. If his temper will help him come home quicker then I am all for it." Harry said and he really meant it. Their little makeshift family wasn't the same without the gentle werewolf and Remus had only been gone a few hours.

"Amen to that." Sirius poked Harry in the, not so bony anymore, ribs. "Let's eat and then I plan to shower and crawl into bed for several hours sleep."

"Come on then, lead the way to the kitchen old man." Harry tugged on a strand of Sirius' hair and then took hold of his hands to pull him out of the chair.

"Brat!" Sirius got to his feet and yanked lightly on the teenager's hair, laughing as he beat a swift retreat into the kitchen. Tomorrow he'd send a letter to McGonagall and offer his services without making himself seem too desperate and hope she bit. If she didn't he'd lose his mind.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape carefully and methodically wrote out the instructions for the potion of the period on the blackboard as the disreputable monkeys filed in. It was 6th year Advanced potions with the Gryffindors, Merlin save him, and Slytherins. That meant he'd be seeing his godson and Potter today. It did not bode well for his temper.<p>

For the first time ever Harry actually felt rather confident as he made his way down to the dungeons along with Hermione and Ron. Both his friends had grown over the summer but Harry was proud to find that he at least reached his best friend's nose. They walked inside the classroom and took their usual seats. Harry noticed that Malfoy was already there, looking even paler than usual where he sat, flanked by the two meat mountains who went by Crabbe and Goyle. Turning his head forward he saw Snape, looking as grim and unpleasant he always did.

Once the clock struck the appropriate time Snape closed the door and locked it before fixing the the miscreants with a baleful glare. "Welcome to Advanced Potions. Before we continue I will make one thing perfectly, _perfectly_ clear. This class, as it is a NEWTS level class, has no room for any shenanigans such as you all indulged in in past years. I will not tolerate sabotage nor anyone not applying themselves fully. The potions we will make from here on in are dangerous and volatile. There is no room for error. Now, turn to page sixty in your texts and let us begin."

Harry opened his book to the right page and scanned the text lightly so that he'd know what supplies and ingredients they would have to get later. Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden diligence but a poke in the side from Hermione had him concentrating on his own book.

Draco looked somewhat surprised to be included in the no shenanigans rule, usually his godfather found it amusing when he tossed a dungbomb or lizard leg in Potter's cauldron. Draco felt an urge to rub his arm, it had been a while now but the bloody mark wouldn't stop hurting.

Severus slipped through the rows of preparation counters, eyes sharp on the students and their work. He barely glanced at Longbottom, who was much less nervous than he'd been previous years. Snape supposed that he paled in comparison to being held at knife and wandpoint by Bellatrix. Good, that meant the brat wouldn't be making something explode every five seconds out of nerves. His gaze slid over Granger, who was of course following the instructions to a T. The girl was good but would never make a potioneer as she never stepped outside the box. Weasley was gnawing on his bottom lip in concentration but doing well enough. His gaze lit on Potter and faint surprise slipped through him at the youth's assured movements and calm. A dark brow lifted a bare fraction of an inch in curiosity and vague disappointment at the fact that it didn't seem as though he'd be able to evict Potter from his classroom for shoddy workmanship.

He continued gliding along the students, deliberately ignoring his godson, much to what he knew would be the blond's irritation and dislike.

As the lesson went on Draco was growing more and more frustrated. Snape hadn't so much as looked at him since he'd stepped through the doors of Hogwarts and now Potter of all people seemed to have grown a brain when it came to potions. It wasn't fair. Draco always competed against bloody saint Potter and no matter how he tried he always came in second best. Potions had been the one subject where he could actually shine.

He knew it was childish and petty before he did it but it was also so very _easy_ and Draco welcomed easy these days when his thoughts and dreams were filled with red eyes, cold fingers and searing, burning pain as his skin was marked. Draco pulled his wand under the table and pointed it at saint Potter's cauldron. He knew that a side effect of this particular potion was that it caused tiny tentacles to sprout all over ones skin if it was spilled before it was finished. With a whispered incantation Potter's cauldron tipped over and the bright blue potion spilled all over the Weasel and the mudblood. Draco could already see the tentacles sprouting and he couldn't help but grin, it only improved their looks, especially the Weasel's.

Potter's green eyes turned his way, lit with anger and Draco got ready for a fight. Fighting with Potter...Another thing that was easy, Draco welcomed it.

As soon as he heard the incantation and Granger's startled gasp, Snape was turning and his eyes blazed as he snapped, "Mr. Malfoy! Did you, by some strange occurrence, take leave of your senses and ability to understand simple instructions? Did I not at the very beginning of this class make it very clear that sabotage would not be tolerated?" He inhaled slowly, it actually stung what he was about to say but it had to be done. "Fifty points from Slytherin and detention with Filch this Friday."

Draco's eyes grew large before narrowing in resentment and anger. He sneered and turned his eyes away from the potions professor burying the hurt and the sense of betrayal that he felt. Of all people he had thought that Snape would be on his side, that he would understand what Draco was trying to do. It looked as if he was wrong.

Harry exchanged baffled looks with his friends. Snape had actually managed to surprise him. He had never thought he would see the day when Snape gave his little pet a punishment.

Ron was gaping and the tiny tentacles on his hands and arms fluttered.

Snape turned to sneer at them even as gasps and gossiping whispers fluttered through the classroom, "Potter take Granger and Weasley to the infirmary. The three of you will use your next free period here to make up the loss of time as I will not give an easy grade in Advanced Potions."

"Yes Sir." Harry said simply without argument and pinned the professor with a look from green eyes. A look that seemed more intense now that the eyes weren't obscured behind glass lenses. Harry then turned his back on Snape, grabbed his bag and helped Ron and Hermione out of the classroom. He had no doubts that madam Pomfrey would be able to fix them right up.

That look had sent a small chill through the potions master. He was used to thinking of Potter as only James Potter's spawn and occasionally Lily's son but neither James nor Lily had held such a piercing look even when in the Auror corps. He turned sharply to the rest of the class and barked at them to resume their work.

Hermione clipped alongside Harry and Ron towards the infirmary, ignoring the strange sensation of tentacles on her legs, and listened to the two boys discussing what could have had Snape actually reprimanding Malfoy.

"Malfoy must have bollocksed up some way." Ron said. "Snape _never_ punishes him. I wonder what he did." Ron sounded almost eager, whatever Malfoy had done to get Snape to turn on him it must have been something big.

Harry thought about what he and Regulus had talked about, that Draco should experience the real world. He wondered what had happened too, it wasn't just Snape. Malfoy was behaving oddly, had ever since Harry caught sight of him on the train. "Something must have happened over the summer."

Hermione nodded. "Malfoy obviously did something to disappoint Professor Snape badly. He had that look that my Dad got when I failed a class in elementary school, and it was PE of all things." She nibbled her bottom lip in thought.

Harry nodded. "Whatever it is I suggest that we keep an eye on Malfoy. Snape wouldn't react like this over just any little slip up." He reached out and gave a gentle tug on a chocolate brown lock of hair. "I failed PE too in elementary school. Every single term."

She gave Harry a small smile. "But did you fail because you didn't want to get in trouble for doing something better than your cousin or were avoiding his bullying? Or did you end up like me? Refusing to take part in favor of reading or some other thing?"

"Ah, I would have to go with option number one there." Harry smiled at her.

Ron looked between them with a very confused expression on his tentacle covered face. "What's PE?"

Harry turned to him to explain and had to hide his snort when he discovered that even Ron's tentacles were covered in freckles.

Hermione giggled, though her mind continued to busily dissect what had happened in the potions classroom as they headed for the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN: **Wibble with me for Sirius and Remus being separated? And for those of you who might be questioning Snape's reaction to Draco's little stunt, he's disappointed and angry that Draco put his shiny pink arse on the line when he could have been safe and when Snape is angry...well he tends to go boom.

Oh and look everybody, we have a troll! *coos* Awww innit cuuuuute! Whosa good little troll? You are, yes you are! Just a cuddly-cute prickly widdle troll. *pinches cheeks*


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter of the collab between **Acherona** and **trulywicked**

**WARNING:** Mmm DADA class, I guess what qualifies as violence, Chamber Snake cliche, Horcrux destruction and Harry crushing majorly on Regulus.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey had fixed them up in a trice, with just enough time to make it to the first DADA class of the semester before being late. Hermione was looking forward to it, greatly looking forward to seeing how Sirius' brother would teach.<p>

Harry's stomach was doing flip flops as he practically dragged both Hermione and Ron to the desk placed in the very front. He knew Regulus would do an excellent job as DADA professor and even though the school year had only started Harry had missed the older man.

"Easy there mate, what's gotten you this eager?" Ron looked at his arm where the fabric was all wrinkled from Harry having pulled on it.

"Just wanting to learn, these are dangerous times after all." Harry said in his best impression of professor Trelawney in an attempt to hide the real reason for his eagerness.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "Harry that was awful." Her lips twitched in amusement at the casual shrug just as they arrived in the class room. It was a double class with the Slytherins so Draco was there, looking very, very sour, with Crabbe and Goyle babbling in the blond's ear. Pansy Parkinson was whispering with Zabini and casting furtive glances at Draco as the other Slytherins eyed the group with an ambitious hunger in their eyes. "Oh dear."

"Joy, it seems we'll have to suffer through lessons with the Slytherin gits most of the day...watch me dance in glee." Ron said and wore an expression as if he was on his way to a funeral.

"Ignore them and concentrate on the lesson." Harry advised and shot at Malfoy. The wanker looked at if he had swallowed something really disgusting but underneath it all he looked paler and thinner than usual.

Draco looked up and met Harry's gaze for a moment before turning away with a very rude gesture. Harry only shrugged and looked forward, waiting for their new professor to show.

Hermione frowned as the time for class to begin passed with Regulus still not showing up and everyone was beginning to shift impatiently in their seats when all of a sudden the door slammed shut and the room was plunged into darkness. She surged to her feet, her back automatically fetching up against Harry and Ron's and her wand out, calling out a Lumos.

Neville had also gotten to his feet, wand out, and sought an easily defensible corner. As Hermione's Lumos spell cast a dim glow in the room he saw that a few others had also done the same, Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini but most of the class was cowering in surprise.

A deep, rough, rusty voice drawled, "I can't say I'm surprised though I had been hoping for better."

Harry had automatically moved into the stance he'd learned during combat training over the summer but he allowed himself to relax some at the sound of Regulus voice. He was still very much aware though and he kept his wand raised just in case there would be any more surprises.

The room once again flooded with light, revealing Regulus standing in front of the blackboard, arms folded over his chest, lightning gray eyes surveying the room lazily and somewhat disapprovingly. "Twenty points to Gryffindor, five to Slytherin. Five points for each person who was prepared to defend themselves," his gaze lit on Crabbe and Goyle who'd just stood in the room looking around dumbly like mentally deficient flobberworms, "and five taken from the total for those who didn't even have the intelligence to cower."

Draco glared venomously at Crabbe and Goyle and hissed something to them that had them sitting down at their seats. He was immensely irritated at them but there was still a slight warm feeling in his stomach that he, Pansy and Blaise still had each others' backs.

Ron was grinning openly as he slowly tucked away his wand and turned towards the front where professor Black stood. It looked as if it would be an exciting year.

Regulus waved at those who were standing to sit down. "I am Regulus Black, your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I fully intend to break the 'curse' that the weak minded babble about in regards to this position so I would suggest you get used to me." He reached down and rolled up his sleeve, revealing his Dark Mark. "You will have heard that I was a Death Eater, it is true. I _was_ a Death Eater and it remains the stupidest mistake I ever made. My goal is to now bring Voldemort down and to further that goal I will be teaching you how to deal with and counter all the dirty tricks a dark wizard or dark magical creature might throw at you." He rolled his sleeve back down. "The little surprise I introduced you too will not be the last. I will ambush my classes randomly in an attempt to teach you how to stand and fight instead of cowering under your desks like frightened mice."

He moved to the professor's desk and sat on it. "I must say I am greatly disappointed. Only four Gryffindors and three Slytherins in your year?" He examined his nails. "Seven sixth year Ravenclaws out of twelve stood ready to defend and _fifteen_ sixth year Hufflepuffs out of twenty. Where is that vaunted Gryffindor bravery? And the Slytherin self-preservation instinct?" He tsked.

Harry felt ashamed of both himself and his fellow housemates, this proved that they weren't ready for what was coming. He looked around and noticed that most of his friends and classmates wore similar expressions. The Slytherins looked absolutely outraged to have been beaten by all the houses. That the Hufflepuffs had won stung the most though, they were supposed to be sheep, easily manipulated, not brave.

Draco had sunk down in his seat, barely able to resist his urge to grab his arm as the professor showed his own Dark Mark.

Hermione blushed a bit on her house's behalf and noticed Parkinson giving her housemates a narrow eyed glare.

Neville however found himself more amused than anything else.

Regulus lifted a brow. "Now that I have informed you of how thoroughly pathetic the majority of you are allow me to make a few things clear. I am a Slytherin by house but I hold no favor to any house over the others. I will give and take points fairly and I will not tolerate any petty attempts to ruin another student's learning experience. We are in a war and whether or not you wish to fight in it or not you all need to know how to defend yourselves because, no matter how neutral or avoidant you may be of getting involved, Voldemort will not care. He will happily torture, slaughter, and even rape anyone he feels has slighted him or his cause. His own followers are subject to his cruelty. It is my job to make sure you can defend yourselves and I will not allow one student to destroy the chances of survival of another over petty things. That is the sole warning you will get. If you think Professor Snape is not to be crossed, I am much, much worse." His eyes were hard and piercing, making it clear that he was not bluffing.

It was clear from the silence in the class room that no one doubted that Regulus was telling the truth. Everyone with the slightest sense of survival and intelligence noticed that this was not a man you wanted to cross. Even the Slytherins kept their mouths shut and looked at the professor with something looking like respect.

Harry couldn't take his eyes off Regulus he always found the other attractive but with Regulus being so stern and authoritative it was almost embarrassing how Harry reacted to that.

The professor nodded. "Good I see you all understand. Now, for today's class I will teach you movement curses, their counters, and how to dodge in the middle of a hex battle. You'll all come up by groups of seven." He flicked his wand at the board and chalk wrote out the curses and their counters. "The first group I want up here, Messrs. Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, Malfoy, Zabini and Misses Granger and Parkinson."

Draco sighed as if it was a huge chore to move but he got up from his seat along with Pansy and Blaise and moved towards the front of the room. The Gryffindors had moved too and they all met up in front of the class. The two groups eyed each other warily, the house rivalry still alive and thriving. Draco couldn't help but wonder why there should be seven to a group, wouldn't it have been better with even numbers? He looked at the professor waiting for more instructions.

Regulus nudged Draco and Harry to stand as a pair, then Hermione and Pansy, Blaise and Ron got paired up and that left Neville to stand beside the professor. "You will positively hate me but, aside from Mr. Longbottom, the person you are standing beside now will be your partner in this class for the rest of the year. If their grade drops then so shall yours. I'm doing this for two reasons, one it will further cut down on the temptation to sabotage the work of others and two I want you all to learn to be at the very least civil with each other. You are to learn how to work as a team, even if you don't like who you work with. Mr. Longbottom is exempt for the time being as he seems to have an utter lack of house animosity."

Hermione and Pansy both almost choked on air. Neville had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing at his friends' expressions.

Gripping his wand tighter Harry looked at Draco from the corner of his eye. For the first time he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have confided so much in Regulus over the summer, he suddenly realized that the things he said could be used against him. Logically he understood the reasoning behind being paired up like this but that didn't make him any happier about the situation. Being paired up with Malfoy throughout the year, Harry couldn't think of much he disliked as much as this. His only comfort was that Malfoy looked just as miserable as Harry felt.

Ron was too shocked to say much of anything. He looked at Zabini with surprised blue eyes.

The dark skinned Italian merely lifted a brow. He couldn't say he was _pleased_ to be paired with the mannerless Weasel but he did know that Ronald was one of the better Defense students so it wasn't likely that he'd cause him to lose his own excellent position as a top student. It was more displeasure over the fact that he'd have to deal with a hot-tempered redhead who leapt before looking.

Pansy looked at the professor and frowned, "You're a sadist aren't you?"

Regulus lifted his brow. "I am a Slytherin, pairing you up like this is the perfect means to achieve my ends. Now to get to the curses." He taught them the curses and their counters and basic evasion maneuvers before creating a second group and so on and so forth. It only took half the allotted class time and then he started at the beginning again. He directed Harry's group to stand in a circle with him. "Mr. Weasley if you would please stand in the center. We will only be sending mild stinging hexes at you, your task is to dodge them."

Ron gave the professor a highly doubting look but he did as he was told and moved to the center of the circle. He knew how to dodge a hex, he'd grown up with five older brothers after all...And Ginny was worse then all of them together. "Am I just to dodge them or can I deflect them with my wand?"

Regulus almost smiled at the intelligent question. "As the purpose of this exercise is to test how well you learned the evasion tactics, dodge only."

Hermione couldn't help it, she was almost gleeful at the thought of tossing hexes at Ron. She loved him like a brother but just like a brother he got on her nerves so this was a lovely opportunity.

Pansy looked over at her 'partner' in mild amusement at the look on the Gryffindor's face. Who'd have thought Granger had a mean streak?

Ron nodded and unbuttoned his school robes and tossed it to the side, then he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. The less fabric that weighed him down the easier it would be to move. He noticed how Hermione was practically bouncing on her feet and sent her a pointed look. She would have her work cut out for her if she was to hit him. "Alright then birds and blokes, here I am, give it your best shot." He grinned broadly and waited for them to start.

Harry rolled his eyes at his best friend and waited for Regulus to give the go ahead.

Regulus' signal for the go ahead wasn't a single word, rather he shot a stinging hex at Ron that popped the redhead right on the arse, zapping the arrogance right out of him with a yelp. "Not everyone will call an incantation, remember that."

Pansy sent hers at his feet and Hermione used the opportunity of him being off balance to hex him on the shoulder.

With a low hiss Ron got his head back in the game and started to move, jumping rolling and dodging as the hexes flew around him. Ron took a few hexes but he was not a type of person to lie down and give up, he continued to move around the circle, never standing still. A moving target was more difficult to hit.

Harry had to admit that he was surprised. Ron was usually all long limbs and clumsiness but here he moved with purpose and grace. He'd had no idea that his friend could move like that.

Blaise was rather impressed with Weasley's ability. He'd seen the redhead play Keeper and he was rather good at it by the end of last year but he was much more skilled on the ground like this than in the air. It was interesting.

Regulus called an end to Ron's turn at being the target. "Miss Granger if you would take his place?"

She nodded but before she stepped into the circle she pulled her hair back into a bushy tail, removed her school robe, and transfigured her skirt into a pair of shorts. Off Parkinson's questioning look she lifted a brow, "The last thing I need is for this lot to try to see up my skirt."

Pansy had to admit the Gryffindor had a good point. She glanced over at Crabbe and Goyle. A _very_ good point.

Hermione stepped into the circle and balanced on the balls of her feet in readiness.

Draco's gray eyes widened in surprise. He'd been to the ballet with his mother once, it was one of the few muggle things his mother adored and he recognized it from the way the mud...Granger was moving now.

Ron grinned widely and blew Hermione a raspberry, it was time for payback.

She just wrinkled her nose at him and spun, bending backwards to avoid the first hex. Never had she been so grateful to her mother for insisting upon ballet lessons from a young age. She still got hit with a hex here and there but managed to avoid most of them and all of Ron's, simply because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, by using the flexibility and moves it had ingrained in her.

Again Harry was very impressed by his friends, though Hermione was always graceful he had no idea she could bend and twist like that. He also got further proof that he didn't prefer the fairer sex because almost all the other boys in the classroom was practically drooling.

Regulus called an end to Hermione's session before half the male students, and a couple of the female, lost half their fluid volume drooling. "Mr. Malfoy, your turn."

Draco stepped into the circle but stubbornly refused to remove his robes or roll up his sleeves.

The lesson went on and by the time the large bell chimed most of the students had been in the middle of the circle, dodging their classmates hexes.

Regulus dismissed the class but asked Draco to remain for a bit. "I would like to speak with you Mr. Malfoy."

Draco looked up from shoving his books inside his dragon hide bag and stayed behind as the rest of the class walked out the door, giving him curious glances. "You wanted to speak to me professor." Draco's tone was clipped and short and as posh as it could get.

Regulus simply lifted a brow and looked pointedly down at the youth's arm. "I imagine you've already been yelled at by your parents and I heard about Potions class so I certainly have no plans to drive that particular nail in further. Your family is angry because they've lived as they have so you wouldn't have to. They wanted you free to do as you please, not tied to a psychotic megalomaniac's whims. You should remember that when Severus seems harsher than he ever has been to you."

"Harsher? He won't even look at me." Draco's shoulders slumped even though his back remained straight. "Not that it's any of your business cousin dear but I know why my parents are upset. They don't get it though. I'm not quite as far up my own arse as everyone thing I am. I know I have been protected and coddled and I know what father, Severus and you have lived through. How can they expect me to just sit by when they are out there risking everything?" Draco looked at Regulus imploringly. "I just wanted to do my part."

Regulus reached out and took Draco's wrist, pushing the sleeve up and pulling out a bottle of salve, whispering a soft incantation as he put the salve on the young blond's arm over the mark. "Because you have always been just their little dragon kit. It hurts them to know you're now directly in the line of fire. Severus will get over his anger eventually but I would advise keeping your head down until then. You've made your decision and there's no going back so if you need help feel free to seek me out."

"You know me cousin, I am a Malfoy, we don't keep our heads down. We keep them high. Thank you though." Draco really meant it, he had a feeling he would really need someone to talk to before long. Draco pulled the sleeve down over the mark again, this was the first time since he'd gotten it that it didn't hurt. "Are we done?"

The professor handed Draco the salve and a piece of parchment. "The incantation is easy but you have to apply the salve with it twice a day. That will be all for now."

Draco inclined his head to Regulus. "Thank you again professor." He pocketed the the salve and the note and put on his usual haughty expression before walking out as if he own the place. "Oh and cousin," Draco called over his shoulder in a drawling tone. "What kind of potion were you inhaling when you paired me with Potter?" He didn't wait for a reply, just let the door slam closed behind him.

Regulus smirked and clucked his tongue. The boy had a great deal to learn in regards to Slytherin machination if he had to ask that. He got up and prepared for the next class.

* * *

><p>The weekend approached far more quickly than Regulus had expected and now he was waiting in the 2nd floor girls bathroom for Harry. He had the locket, ring, and diadem in a chest at his feet and was studiously ignoring Moaning Myrtle's griping at him with the help of a book.<p>

The door opened and Harry walked in followed closely by Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't hide things from his friends but if he was truly honest with himself he had asked them along because he didn't really trust himself to be alone with Regulus down in the chamber. "Hello, you ready to go?" Harry asked and walked over to the sink with the tiny snake on it.

"Of course." Regulus lifted a brow at the other two and inclined his head before reaching down and picking up the chest. "I trust your week has been pleasant."

Harry shrugged. "It's been alright, I hope yours have been nice too, that the student body haven't managed to give you second thoughts." He turned back at the sink and hissed at it to open which it did to reveal the entrance.

"Here we go again." Ron said. "At least we don't have to drag that loon Lockhart along with us this time."

Hermione looked eager as they moved into the entrance. She'd not been down the last time and had wanted to know what the Chamber was like. "Well he was rather foully useless. Why I had liked him at first I've no idea."

Regulus shifted the small chest under one arm. "I've certainly not changed my mind. Though there is a great deal of work ahead. Do you know that only one out of the entire seventh year student body stood in defense?"

"Doesn't surprise me, gits the whole lot of them, even the Gryffindors." Ron replied with a shrug. "And you," He turned to Hermione. "you liked Lockdork because of his flowing hair and sparkling smile...You thought he was puuuurdy."

"Ron..." Harry said with half a groan, half a laugh. "Let's just get down there okay?" Harry tucked his arms in and jumped down the long slide leading them down underneath Hogwarts.

"Well time to follow our fearless leader." Ron threw himself down the slide with a happy shout.

Hermione tucked her skirt under and eeped as she slipped down the slide and landed on Ron. She chuckled at his 'oomph' "Serves you right." She got to her feet and out of the way before Regulus came down the slide and, unlike her or Ron, he landed on his feet.

Harry had leviosa'd most of the rocks that blocked the passage away, so that there was a hole they could crawl through. Somehow the place didn't seem as imposing as it had when he was twelve. Maybe it was because no one was in danger this time. Hermione wasn't lying petrified and Ginny wasn't missing.

They walked down the corridors until they got to the large stone door. Harry spoke in parcel tongue again and the door swung to the side. "Here it is." He said simply.

Ron stretched his neck and looked around in curiosity. He'd never made it this far before.

Hermione made a distressed sound at the sight of the humongous basilisk corpse stretched out at the back of the chamber. "Harry!"

"What is it Mione?" Harry walked over to her, concerned that she'd hurt herself somehow.

She opened and closed her mouth. "I...you...that thing!" She gestured at the basilisk then jumped to give him a hard hug. She'd known he'd nearly died facing the basilisk but seeing the creature, which looked as if it had just been killed, it's size and intimidating appearance made it so much more real.

"Oh." Harry didn't really know what to say as he hugged her back. "It's okay Mione, it was years ago and I made it out all right thanks to luck and Fawkes. No reason to get upset now."

"Blimey mate, this thing is enormous." Ron walked around the basilisk in awe, he hadn't understood just how large the creature was either.

"At least it looks as if it hasn't decomposed." Harry said and let go of Hermione. "Do you think it can still be used?" He asked Regulus.

Regulus walked over to the snake and carefully opened the mouth, pressing just a bit on where he knew a venom gland was and pursed his lips at the virulent green liquid that leaked from one lethal fang. "I'd have to say that's an affirmative."

Hermione grimaced and wrinkled her nose. "How can it still be so...fresh? Is there a spell on it?"

"Likely. Not much is known about this place so there could be all manner of spells down here. That or Hogwarts knew we'd need it and kept it in good condition." Regulus pulled out a pair of dragonhide gloves, put them on, and began working a venom filled fang loose.

Harry could still feel his arm being pierced by such a fang and he had to look away. He didn't particularly like to remember that fight or the hate filled memory of a young Tom Riddle. He looked around the stone walls that dripped with moisture and the gloomy lighting and atmosphere. "Why would Salazar Slytherin ever want something this dreary as his spot, his chamber?" Harry couldn't understand it.

Regulus pried three separate fangs free. "Well Hogwarts can only do so much without the active magic of a living wizard directing care for a chamber. It's been one thousand years since Salazar Slytherin died and except for Tom Riddle, who probably enjoyed the gloom, and you briefly, no one's been in here, using magic." He glanced at the torches. "Miss Granger do you know a fire spell, for lighting torches and such?"

She blinked. "Well yes."

"The main torch, above Slytherin's head, would you mind lighting it?"

She looked at the large torch he indicated and cast the spell, gasping as small lines of fire arched from that one torch to the others, lighting them all and bringing the entire chambers into a bright warm light.

"Well look at the difference." Ron said in awe. The chamber instantly seemed much warmer and the polished stone of the walls gleamed in the firelight, reflecting the fire and spreading the light more.

The chamber really did look better with the torches lit but Harry still didn't feel entirely comfortable down there. He amused himself with speaking parseltongue to one of the many snakes carved into the stone walls, making it lift its head and slither towards him gracefully.

Hermione's eyes popped wide open as the stone carving slithered on the wall and went over to Harry hissing...companionably to him. "My goodness."

Regulus' lips twitched. "I imagine all the snakes in this chamber are similarly enchanted. It wasn't as though Slytherin had worlds of company down here."

Ron shuddered. "Still can't bring myself to like snakes, still they're better than spiders." Just the thought of the eight legged demons made him pale.

"The snakes here are not dangerous at all." Harry said with his gaze still fixed on the hissing stone snake. "Just lonely. They've been here guarding this place for a very long time without anyone to talk to."

Hermione shook her head. "This brings an entirely new meaning to 'if these walls could talk'."

Regulus nodded as he opened the chest and took out the Horcruxes. "Imagine what they know of Slytherin, unbiased from what you read in the history books."

"They wouldn't mind telling you if you asked." Harry replied and thanked the snake for speaking with him with a low, gentle hiss. "Are those the objects?" He moved back to his friends and looked down at the Horcruxes.

Regulus nodded. "Salazar Slytherin's locket, Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, and the Resurrection Stone. Voldemort enjoys perverting powerful artifacts. I know the ring has a curse on it so don't touch it. The diadem has no protections, he was likely in a rush. The locket...I've no idea what else he'd have done to protect it but it holds a full half of his rotten soul so it would have the greatest protections on it."

"Voldemort perverts anything he touches." Harry said in disgust and then turned to Regulus in worry. "Will you be okay then? I'm not going to let you try this if it will hurt you."

Ron's eyebrows rose and he exchanged a look with Hermione, there was definitely more than casual concern in Harry's voice and appearance when he looked at their DADA professor.

The girl pursed her lips in consideration and studied Harry's expression. _Much_ more than concern for a teacher or even a friend. _'Oh dear.'_

Regulus didn't glance up. "I'll be fine. I do need you to open it however as it can only be opened with parseltongue."

"Of course, just tell me when I should do it." Harry kneeled next to Regulus so that he would be ready when needed. He was still worried but at the same time he knew Regulus had spent a long time researching and searching for these horcruxes so he had to believe that the man knew what he was doing.

"Better to hurry and get it over with so now if you'd please?" Regulus gripped a basilisk fang in one hand and kept his wand at the ready in the other, prepared for a million different things that might come from the locket.

Hermione backed away with Ron, nervous and she could very nearly _feel_ the negativity from the locket.

Harry felt the evil aura rising from the locket too and he was glad that his friends were moving away from it. This _thing_ needed to be destroyed and he hoped that Regulus would succeed and that nothing would happen to him. Harry braced himself and hissed at the locket to open itself.

It sprung open and a noxious black smoke rose and began to form a feminine form but before it could develop features Regulus' hand was plunging down and sinking the basilisk fang into the locket. An inhuman shriek rose up and black, inky liquid oozed out like blood as the venom did its work and the smoke dissipated.

Hermione was clinging to Ron's arm hard enough to cut off the circulation, chills having gone up her spine at the shriek.

Ron didn't mind the clinging, if anything he was of half a mind to cling back just as tightly. He had never heard a sound like that before, it was as if his blood actually froze in his veins.

Harry had buried his head in his hands and was trying to make it through the splitting pain in his head. As soon as the locket had been pierced with the fang it felt as if his head had been stabbed through too. It was an unimaginable pain and Harry was doing his best not to pass out.

Regulus looked over at the youth and put a hand on his arm, a frown of concern on his face. "Harry?"

He couldn't manage anything but a soft groan in reply and Harry held the sides of his head tighter, trying his best to will the pain away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron's voice was high and shaky.

Regulus carefully pushed Harry back to lie on the stone floor and brushed the young man's hair back from his brow, hissing at the heat of it. The curse scar was red and inflamed and Regulus felt a cold sick chill slither through him. "I'm not completely certain. Mr. Weasley go and fetch Professor Snape, yes" he interrupted the redhead before he could splutter anything about Snape instead of Dumbledore, "Snape. Go now. Miss Granger take a look around the chambers and see if you can locate any water, at worst you'll have to get it from Myrtle's bathroom."

Hermione nodded and immediately rushed to follow the order.

Ron ran as quickly as he could until he got to the steep slide. How the bloody hell was he supposed to get back up? He looked around growing more and more frustrated until he noticed the stairs behind the slide. He took the steps three at a time and hurried to Snape's class room, hoping the professor was there.

Harry blinked up at Regulus but the soft torch light felt like daggers stabbing him in the eyes so he closed them again and focused on his breathing instead. He really didn't want to cry in front of Regulus. He was sixteen now, not supposed to cry from a headache.

Regulus ran his fingers soothingly through the youth's hair, somewhat surprised by the fine, soft texture of it. "It's okay. You'll be fine."

Hermione returned with a cup she'd transfigured from a rock brimming with ice cold water. "There's a fountain in a back corridor next to a large door with a great stone snake on it."

Regulus took the cup from her, running a magical diagnostic on the water as she moved so that Harry's head was resting on her lap as she knelt on the floor. The newest member of Hogwarts staff, satisfied that the water was safe, slipped a hand under the youth's neck and brought the water to his mouth. He hoped Severus would be easily found this late after classes.

* * *

><p>Snape looked up from marking off a few essays when the door to his classroom was slammed open and a panting redhead peered in. "Mr. Weasley I certainly hope for your sake that whatever has you disturbing me is very important."<p>

"Yeah because I just love to come and visit you every chance I get." Ron managed to wheeze out as he rested his hands on his knees and tried to get some air back into his burning lungs. "Professor Black sent me, something's wrong with Harry...Down in the chamber. He told me to come and get you." Another wheezing breath. "So please come with me now before I have to pick you up and carry you there...I will do it." Blue eyes bore into dark ones.

Snape rose and picked up a bag from under his desk, somewhat concerned to hear that something was wrong with Potter but it was mitigated by the amusement gained from Weasley's boldness. "You could try Mr. Weasley but I'd hex you before you'd taken a step. Now, where are they again?"

"The chamber of secrets." Ron had started to calm down some now that he saw that Snape was moving to come with him and it was starting to dawn on him how he had spoken to the potions professor.

The slight paling of the redhead gave Snape just enough satisfaction to refrain from snarling. "Somehow I am not surprised of the location. I am only surprised you and your fellow miscreants did not avail yourselves of the Chamber last year for your little meetings." Snape's boots clicked on the floor and down the halls as he headed for Myrtle's bathroom.

"Huh, I don't think we ever thought of that." Ron sounded thoughtful. He followed Snape and the two of them took the slide back down again. Ron showed the way until they reached the great hall where the others were. "Here he is, I've brought him." Ron hurried over and frowned when he saw how pale Harry still was.

Snape was there in an instant and questioning Regulus about how Potter had gotten into this state as he checked the youth over and ran a medical diagnostic then a magical diagnostic. He made a grunt at Regulus' explanation and examined the lightening bolt scar on Potter's brow with a scowl, long fingers prodding gently at the burning mark. A brow twitched as his Dark Mark burned in such close proximity to the scar and his jaw tightened as pieces fell together into a complete picture he had no doubt Regulus had already compiled. He magicked a cold compress for Potter's forehead. "Regulus destroy the other two Horcruxes, if my suspicions are correct better as much at once as possible than drawn out over several weeks."

Regulus' jaw firmed and he nodded slowly as he moved to quickly stab the ring and the diadem with the fangs.

Hermione gasped as Harry jolted and swore she could see steam rising from the compress on his forehead as Snape moved to hold Harry down when her friend tried to surge up. She touched the compress, eyes widening when she noted that it was hot and dry, and then she magicked the compress to cool and damp once more.

Harry was swimming in a sea of pain now and all he wanted was for it to stop. He blinked his red rimmed eyes opened again and saw Snape looming over him...Ah so he had already died and this was hell. He turned his head slightly, hissing at the pain and noticed Hermione...Not hell then. "Hurts Mione..." He whispered up at his friend.

Ron paced around them, knowing that something was obviously very wrong but he couldn't figure out just what it was. He hated feeling useless and here he really was, Harry was just as much his brother as the other Weasley's and Ron was hurting along with him now.

Hermione bit her lip hard to keep from crying in fear and worry and just stroked Harry's cheek gently, trying to be strong for her boys. After all both Harry and Ron hated Snape and only Harry really knew Professor Black well enough to find any comfort in him so it just wouldn't do to have only the two professors being calm and in control. She gave Harry a smile. "You'll be alright. I mean you made it through Quirrel, actually killed that great beast a few meters away, third year in all it's madness, the Tri-wizard Tournament, and Umbridge, you're not about to break your streak now."

"Don't know...Feels like I just might." Harry scratched out and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I'm sorry for being a bother again."

Growling Ron walked closer. "Don't you fucking dare apologize mate." He looked at all the people in the room. "All of us know that this isn't your fault."

Regulus gave Severus a sharp look when the potion master pursed his lips as if to say otherwise and moved next to Harry again, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Weasley is right Harry. None of this is your fault, something even Severus knows."

The potions professor made a disdainful sniff, "Yes Potter do kindly leave some blame for the world's ills to the rest of us. It wouldn't do for the masses scapegoat to be crushed under the weight piled upon him."

Hermione blinked and frowned briefly at the backhanded comfort Snape offered then she brushed her hand through Harry's hair. "You're not a bother Harry. Sometimes I wish you _would_ come to us more when you're having troubles."

"I'm not having troubles." Harry protested. "And I do talk to you."

Ron breathed out in relief. "You're feeling better then, if you have the energy to argue."

Blinking Harry realized that he was feeling better, his head still hurt but it didn't feel as if his brain was about to liquefy and run out his nose and ears any longer. Something he was very grateful for. Harry struggled until he could sit up without the world spinning around him. He looked at the broken horcruxes and felt a chill spread through him. He had a good idea why he'd felt like he did and wasn't that a warm and cozy thought? Harry didn't say anything about it though, he wasn't even sure he was right in his suspicions. "Yeah, I'm better, nothing to worry about." He slapped on a grin and moved to fiddle with his glasses, once again forgetting that he didn't wear any anymore.

Hermione picked up the compress from where it'd fallen off when Harry had sat up and smacked him on the head with it, much to Snape's everlasting amusement. "Harry James Potter don't you dare lie like that!"

"Ouch!" Harry covered his head with his arms looking at Hermione with wide green eyes. "What's wrong with you, why are you hitting me? I'm not lying, I was all better until you decided to hit me...On the head...Which was what was hurting."

Ron bit down on his knuckles to keep from laughing. Harry was in real trouble if Hermione used his full name. He agreed with her though. Ron had never understood why Harry felt that he had to put up a brave front around them. He had to know that they would love him no matter what.

"Nothing to worry about?" Hermione shook the compress in Harry's face, "Nothing to worry about? I'd say you collapsing like that with the flash fever from Tartarus is a very _big_ thing to be worried about! Need I remind you about last year's 'I'm sure it's nothing to worry about'?"

Snape pressed his lips together, looking as if he was disapproving when in fact he was keeping himself from giving voice to his amusement. He had perhaps assumed that no one took Potter to task but if this was any indication he was very very wrong about that. At this moment Granger reminded him of when Lily got a head full of steam over something, only Lily would whack people with books or clipboards.

"Stop shaking that thing at me." Harry grabbed the compress from his friend and tossed it over his shoulder. "I've been working on last year's _no worries_ and I really don't think we have to treat this like a big deal."

Regulus and Hermione both had to bite their lips as the compress flew through the air...and smacked Snape in the face. The new DADA professor had to turn away as the compress slid slowly down off Severus' scowling face, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter that was a combination amusement and relief that Harry was feeling better.

Ron choked on air as he tried to hold in his laughter and ended up coughing madly instead. When he finally managed to breathe properly again he patted Harry on the shoulder. "You lie worse than a house elf mate but I'm not going to push. Just glad that you're feeling better."

Harry looked up at him gratefully, glad that there was at least one willing to let things go, for now anyway.

Snape's scowl was wiped off his face as he heard Hermione Granger actually _growl_ at Weasley before flicking her wand at both boys then storming from the chamber without any further word or seeing the reaction to what she'd just done. His dark black eyes actually warmed with mirth as he drawled, "I must say she chose a good color."

Regulus finally lost the fight with his amusement and chuckled helplessly as Ron and Harry frowned and looked down at themselves trying to see what their friend had done, completely missing the now pink hair on their heads.

Green eyes snapped up and focused as he heard the warm chuckling from Regulus. His insides did that melty thing again at the sound. Flushing he looked over at Ron and his jaw dropped. Pink was so not Ron Weasley's color, his freckles stood out like beacons and his skin got a sickly pale color. From Ron's wide eyes that were fixed on his own head he figured he was no better off. "Is mine pink too?" He asked carefully and groaned when Ron only nodded.

Regulus' lips continued to twitch as he looked at the teens. "I think you rather irritated Miss Granger."

Snape lifted a brow. "Indeed, friends do tend to be upset when one keeps things from them and even more so when another friend assists in the concealment of an issue."

"I'm not keeping things from her." Harry scowled at Snape. "There's nothing to tell. Not yet anyway." Harry ran a hand through his hair, making bright pink tufts stand up all over his head. "What should I tell her? Oh it seems old Snakey has a part of his perverted soul inside my head..." Harry broke off when he saw Ron's shocked expression. "Fuck this." He got up from the floor and walked over to the snakes on the wall again.

Regulus gave Snape a short glare before moving over to Harry and putting a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Harry almost sagged under Regulus gentle touch and without thinking about it he leaned closer to the other man. He didn't know what to say so he stayed silent.

Snape lifted a brow at the two and shook his head. Neither Potter nor Regulus chose easy paths for themselves did they? To offer them privacy he went over to the basilisk corpse, the potions master in him nearly salivating at the great source of rare ingredients before him. The only thing between himself and harvesting the beast would be Potter's permission. If that was the case he was buggered so he might as well take the opportunity to inspect the creature at least.

Regulus squeezed softly. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know really. I'm sort of numb, not wanting to think about what this means." Harry wrapped his arms around himself and watched the snakes on the wall hiss comfortingly at him.

Ron watched the two men for a while but it didn't feel right to keep looking so he went to find Hermione and see if he could calm her down some, and to tell her what Harry had said though he had a sneaking suspicion that she already knew.

Regulus ached to embrace the youth to comfort him but he knew it was likely a very bad idea so he tried to give verbal comfort instead. "It means we'll need to find some way of removing the shard of himself Riddle left behind from you. There is only destruction for an object but you, Harry, are a living being and there are other alternatives.

Harry nodded slowly. "I understand." He didn't really but it was best to agree. Harry was just so tired, so tired of having to find other ways, of fighting and of keeping his cheer up. It seemed as if it was all he was doing.

"I don't think you do right now." Regulus squeezed again. "But it has been a trying evening. We'll talk about it when you've had some rest and a little time to let everything settle. For now however, shall we put Severus out of his avarice flavored misery?"

Looking over to where Snape was pacing around the basilisk corpse and a small smile pulled on his lips. "Yeah, we should." They walked over to the potions professor and Harry forced himself to look down at the giant snake. "Go ahead." He said to Snape. "Do what you want with it, I have no use for it and frankly I don't want anything to do with it. That's all in the past." Harry rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm going to find Hermione and grovel some before I go to bed, I hope you two find your own way out."

Snape looked as if Christmas, ten years of birthdays, and a winning lottery ticket win had just come all at once, meaning his face softened to some degree, as Harry slipped out of the Chamber. As much as he hated to admit it he would owe Potter for this. He summoned his harvesting equipment and slid a look at Regulus. "If you remain I will force you to assist me."

The other man shook his head. "I am not remaining. If the Chamber closes on you send your patronus to myself or Harry." He left the potions master there to butcher the giant snake while he went to do some research in the teacher's library on spells to remove a foreign soul from another's body.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN: **Okay due to the fact that I'm also uploading this to Y at the same time I'm posting it here, updates will be weekly. Every Wednesday you can look forward to a new chapter. Thank you for reading.**  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Next chapter of the collab between **Acherona** and **trulywicked**

**WARNING:** Cuddly friendship, violence, wibbling for Sirius and Remus missing each other, and the entrance of Mpreg. If you are not a fan of Male Pregnancy...well you'd best just give up on this fic now as it will feature heavily in the rest of it.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Hermione flipped irritably through a few books in the library, muttering bad temperedly. "'Nothing to worry about' does he think I've taken leave of my senses?"<p>

Harry had been looking all over for Hermione, turning quite a few heads due to the _unconventional _hair color he was sporting at the moment. When he finally picked up the map to find her he felt like kicking himself. Of course she was at the library, he knew Hermione and that was the first place he should have looked. He made his way over there and walked to their usual table. Harry sat down at the other side of the table hesitantly. "I'm sorry Mione."

She picked up her quill and shook it in his face. "I am not someone who can't put two and two together you know. I can connect events with cause and effect."

"I know that, you're the smartest witch I know." He took the hand she was shaking the quill with and held it in both his hands. "I'm a coward Mione, I don't want to have him in my head more that I already did. I don't want to think and ponder and worry about what this means and I took it out on you...I'm so sorry."

Her face softened and she shook her head. "You're not a coward Harry. You are, and always have been, the bravest person I know. You have the weight of the world on your shoulders but you continue to live and find joy in spite of it all. This," she reached up with her free hand and tapped his scar, "is nothing we can't deal with. There are a thousand ways to cast a single spell so I'll find a bloody way to get rid of that without losing my dearest friend."

"Thank you Mione." He brought the hand he clasped in his own to his face to nuzzle it. "I don't feel brave though, never have. Most of the time I simply feel confused and messed up. I can do anything though, as long as I have you and Ron along with me."

"We'll be there mate, you know it." Ron stepped out from behind a bookshelf, hood pulled over his head to hide the pink abomination that was his hair at the moment.

Hermione nodded and pat Harry's cheek before running her hand through the pink mess she'd made of his hair. "Of course we will and if anyone tries to keep us from coming along on your next mad adventure, well I'll turn them into one big boil."

"A smelly oozing one." Ron agreed readily.

Harry smiled at his best friends in the whole world. "Yeah." He nodded. "I like the sound of that."

"Now Hermione..." Ron turned blue puppy-eyes on the witch. "Can you pleeeaase do something about this?" He pulled the hood down and pulled at his hair. "I clash with myself." Ron looked like he was about to cry.

She lifted a brow. "Well I suppose pink really isn't your best color," she flicked her wand and had his hair turning a neon green instead, then she got up, grabbed her books, and ran from the library before Ron could realized that he still didn't have his original color hair.

Snickering Harry looked at his friend and transfigured one of the books into a hand mirror and held it in front of Ron. "Well at least it's not pink." He said with a choked laugh.

"Bloody hell!" Ron turned his head from side to side with a miserable expression. "I look like a walking ad for Christmas...that or a giant booger. I don't know what's worse."

Harry snorted and couldn't hold his laughter in anymore as it echoed throughout the library.

* * *

><p>Sirius hacked at the practice dummy with a single minded viciousness the blows echoing in the silence in 12 Grimmauld Place's courtyard and just reminding him that he was in the bloody house by his own bleeding self. A snarl twisted his mouth as he slashed down with his blade. Fucking Dumbledore. Takes his mate away and then drags his old, moldy feet in deciding whether or not to let Minerva hire Sirius as her assistant. He was losing his mind with just Kreacher about. The elf might not be as batty as before but he wasn't what you'd call company as he preferred to be <em>away <em>from humans.

He spun to slice off the dummy's arm then his eyes widened as it upset something in his internal balance and had him lunging for the bushes to cast up his accounts into them for what was becoming an evening routine.

Kreacher poked his head through the doorway, his large ears fluttering. He didn't like to go outside but he had to look after Master Black, it was his duty, his responsibility and the young Master had asked him to do so. "Is all well Master?" He shouted thinly across the courtyard. "Master has gotten himself a letter."

"I'll be there in a-hungh!" The sound of vomiting rather than sword against wooden dummy was now what echoed through the courtyard as Sirius' stomach revolted again, spewing his dinner on the ground.

Kreacher popped to the kitchen to gather a pitcher of water and a glass and popped back into the doorway. The old house elf looked around worriedly before he gathered courage and scuttled across the open courtyard until he got to his Master's side. "Here, Master should rinse out Master's mouth." He handed the glass to Sirius.

Sirius waited until he was sure his stomach wasn't about to turn on him again then took the glass, swished some water around in it, spat it out, then sipped the rest carefully. "Thank you Kreacher. You said I have a letter?"

"Yes." Kreacher snapped his fingers and a thick envelope appeared in his spindly hands. The emerald ink and Hogwarts seal made it quite clear where it came from.

The wizard opened it with a mix of trepidation and eagerness, reading the no nonsense writing of McGonagall then grinning at the first line telling him that he had the job. The rest of the letter was detailing the duties he'd have and what he absolutely was _not_ allowed to do. He chuckled at the 'I realize that asking you to refrain from practical jokes and the like would be much akin to attempting to hold back an ocean with a single plank, however you will not cause any disruption of the functioning of the school or I will make certain you regret it.' He finished the letter and stood. "Well Kreacher looks like we're moving to Hogwarts for the rest of the school year."

"Kreacher too?" The house elf sounded surprised but not entirely displeased. To be really honest he didn't want to be alone anymore either, if he was left here he wouldn't even have Mistress Black's portrait to yell at him since Walburga still hadn't returned to her frame. "I guess Kreacher will go pack then." There was new life in Kreacher's steps as he hurried to get the Master's packing done.

Sirius shook his head then pressed his hand to his mouth as his stomach churned a bit. "Ugh first thing I'm doing once we get there is seeing Pomfrey about this stomach bug." His lips curved in a wicked smile. Since house elves could pop in and out of Hogwarts he had a good way to surprise the manipulative headmaster, if Kreacher wouldn't mind popping them both to Hogwarts that is.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop happily and going over the plans for this year's Halloween celebration. The students needed a bit of a party. The world was a serious and troubled place at the moment but it was important to grab a hold of joy where you could find it. He was pondering a show with the house ghosts when there was a loud pop and he was no longer alone in the office. Dumbledore nearly fell off his chair when his eyes landed on the tall man sitting on his desk, swinging his legs casually over the edge.<p>

Sirius grinned widely. "Good evening Headmaster. How is everything?" Oh that jolt had done his heart good.

Dumbledore blinked a few times, needing a moment to compose himself. It wasn't much that could still surprise him but Sirius had managed. "Except for having a few years scared out of me all is well Mr. Black. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Sirius hopped off the desk. "Thank you and that's good to hear." He let Albus decide which part exactly was good to hear. "I hope you don't mind but I brought Kreacher along. I didn't wish to leave him in Grimmauld by himself, I know how that weighs on someone."

"Why should I mind? Kreacher is very welcome to stay." Albus was back to his old self, having recovered from the shock. He did notice the bite in Sirius' voice but he chose to ignore it. "Would you like to be shown to your quarters?"

"Mmm if you'll have one of the Hogwarts elves show Kreacher were too put everything he'll show me later. Right now I have something I have to do first."

Albus inclined his head towards Sirius and called on a house elf. Dobby popped in, his bug eyes going moist at the sight of Sirius but before he could get into one of his rants Dumbledore asked him to show Kreacher to Mr. Black's room. Dobby nodded, still looking at Sirius with hero worship and popped out with Kreacher in tow.

"Again welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said and went back to his Halloween plans.

Sirius just made a hum and left heading right for the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the infirmary along with Harry, who'd been somewhat in a frantic panic when Dobby had informed them that Sirius was in the infirmary and needed Harry there quickly, and paused when she saw a pale Sirius sitting on the edge of one of the infirmary beds.<p>

Harry rushed over, noticing how pale his godfather was and the dark shadows underneath his eyes. "Hey Snuffles, everything okay?" He hugged Sirius tightly and sat down next to him on the bed, still having a lump of worry in his stomach.

Sirius leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Depends on your definition of okay."

Hermione jolted as she was tapped on the shoulder and Regulus, followed by Kreacher, strode in. "The why don't we start with, are you dying?"

Sirius looked at his brother. "No."

"Okay, good...No dying." Harry breathed a little easier after hearing that. "Then what is it? Do I need to go out in the world and kick some arsses? Just point me in the right direction and I will go." Harry petted his godfather on the head gently, feeling the silky hair under his fingers.

"You could start with the old coot up in his office." Sirius closed his eyes then made a soft almost whine as he felt his brother step close and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Siri, what is going on?"

Madam Pomfrey came into the room with a small potion crate and spoke in her no nonsense way. "Lord Black is expecting."

Regulus cursed softly, "You forgot the contraceptive charm." It wasn't a question.

Harry's hand stilled on top of Sirius' head as he reeled from the shock. "You're pregnant?" Harry gawked before wrapping his arms around Sirius tightly. "Okay I really will kick Dumbledore's ass. Remus needs to know, he needs to come back."

Sirius winced just a bit. "I haven't gotten a letter from him yet and the owls I've sent before now come back with the letters. I don't think they've been able to find him." that had been another reason he'd been going quickly and not so quietly mad at Grimmauld. Not a peep had come from his mate and none of his letters were getting to Remus. It worried him.

Harry held on tighter, knowing it must be agony not to get hold of his mate. "Have you tried sending him a patronous or is that not safe for him?" Harry had no idea what it was Remus was doing out there in the woods or how accepting the packs would be to wizarding magic. The Ministry hadn't exactly eased up on the Dark Creature laws over the years, a reason why so many of said creatures followed Voldemort. Not because they were terribly evil but because Voldemort in all his horror promised them a better life. "I'm sure he'll be back soon though, or at least be in touch." The words sounded a bit hollow even to Harry himself.

The animagus shook his head. "It's not an emergency and if I sent a patronus it could endanger him. I'll just keep trying to owl him." He resisted whining about wanting his Moony here _now _and just gave Harry a squeeze.

Regulus pat his brother's shoulder. "It will be alright. You're not alone, you've got Harry and myself and by the time you're showing at least half of Hogwarts, and here you've got madam Pomfrey to look after your health and the baby's health."

"You're right. But I intend to make Albus' job a lot harder even while I make Minerva's easier. It's petty but," he shrugged.

"It's understandable." Harry said softly. "I would resent it if someone separated me from the one I loved too, even if it was necessary or for a good cause. You can't help how you feel. Professor Dumbledore could have been more tactful, he should know better than anyone what you two have already been through." Sirius was his godfather but suddenly Harry felt very protective of the older man. "Regulus is right though, you are not alone."

Hermione stepped forward drawing Sirius' attention and a sheepish smile and she poked his cheek. "You certainly are not alone. Ron and I will be here helping Harry and Professor Black support you."

"See, soon you'll be longing for your solitude." Harry smiled. "This baby is going to have the best extended family ever. I'm going to be a fantastic...god...brother? I think I'll stick with uncle."

Sirius chuckled. "Uncle Bambi it is. And I will never long for solitude _never_, maybe silence but never solitude. I am glad I'm here though, no one's better than Pomfrey."

Regulus smiled a bit as his brother's color returned and he fell back into his normal character.

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat in amusement, "I'm not the only one best at my job." She set the crate on the bed next to Harry. "Prenatal potions, one a day every day for the entire pregnancy. That's a month's supply, when you get down to three tell me and I'll have Severus brew some more and don't," she pointed sharply at Sirius, "give me that look. I'll not tell him who they're for and I doubt he'll guess. You'd be surprised the number of boys and girls I end up with in here who weren't as careful as they should have been."

"Really?" Harry cocked his head to the side and wondered which ones of his schoolmates were too eager.

The door to the infirmary slammed open and Ron came galloping inside. "Hello." He went over and clapped Sirius on his shoulder before looking around curiously. "What've I missed? I would have been here sooner but bloody Zabini insisted on getting that damned essay perfect...Sorry professor." He looked at Regulus sheepishly.

Regulus merely lifted a dark brow that had the redhead shifting uncomfortably. Sirius thumped his brother on the arm. "Stop that. Ron the only thing you missed was me freaking out over becoming a Mum."

"Congratulations." Ron bumped fists with Sirius. Having grown up in an all wizarding family he wasn't shocked at all by a man being pregnant. He had plenty of Prewett cousins having been made that way. "If you want to I could ask mum for pointers. If anyone knows babies...or at least how to breed them it's her."

Harry snorted at Ron's wording.

Sirius laughed and hopped off the bed. "I'd appreciate that Ron. I'm gonna want all the help I can get." He turned glimmering puppy eyes on his brother. "I don't suppose you'd mind carrying the potions to my new quarters for me would you?"

The lighter gray eyes of the younger Black rolled, "Did you or did you not bring Kreacher hm?"

"Oh, right." Sirius called for the house elf and soon popped away with Kreacher to his new quarters.

Regulus looked at the three students, "I believe we should get out of Madam Pomfrey's infirmary in the case that someone comes in."

"You're probably right." Ron said and slung his arm around Harry's shoulder. "Though most students are used to seeing Harry here on a regular basis. They're most likely shocked that he has managed to evade it so far this year."

"Hey, I'm not here that much." Harry pinched Ron's side when the redhead only raised an eyebrow at him.

Hermione cleared her throat and pointed at a bed at the back of the infirmary with a plaque over it engraved with Harry's name. "I believe Madam Pomfrey added that our Fourth Year."

The medi-witch spoke flatly, "Third actually."

"You too Poppy?" Harry looked at her with puppy eyes. "And here I thought you were on my side, that we had a special relationship you and I. I'm wounded, hurt all the way in my soul."

"Yeah, yeah, take your wounded soul and get your arse moving before you have a valid reason to stay here." Ron pulled on his best friend to get him moving before Madam Pomfrey knocked him over the head or hexed him.

Regulus exchanged an amused look with Poppy as the Golden Trio exited the infirmary and then left himself to see if he could puzzle out some way to get a hold of Remus without putting the werewolf in danger.

* * *

><p>Remus scoffed at the disbelieving gasps echoing around the glade as the leader of the pack he was visiting rolled over and bared his throat at Remus. The man talked big but was incredibly easy to take down. Remus hadn't even broken a sweat. He was starting to get sick and tired of being challenged everywhere he went though. How difficult could it be to just listen?<p>

Remus was feeling agitated and on edge all the time and he absolutely hated being away from Sirius. The sheer stupidity of the wolves he had encountered so far weren't helping any. Usually his wolf felt excited being around other wolves but this trip it had been nothing but restless and Remus was not feeling well. His stomach rolled and turned on the weirdest times and he had trouble sleeping. The mate mark ached and itched and Remus was starting to think that maybe he had been poisoned somehow. All in all it made his temper very, very short.

"Get up!" He snarled at the wolf on the ground.

The pack leader whined and rolled smoothly to his feet, keeping his eyes averted from Remus'. "What may I do for you Silver Soul?"

"You can start by listening with an open mind." Remus tried to leash in his temper. He had proved himself and it wasn't in a wolf's nature to hold a grudge. His stomach twisted and Remus swallowed several times, fighting the urge to be sick. He couldn't show weakness now. He told the pack all the things Dumbledore wanted him to say but he didn't lie, he refused to make promises he knew wouldn't be kept. He simply tried to make them see that out of two evils the Order was the least evil. Remus reached up to rub his mate mark and was assaulted by longing for his mate, so strong that it almost brought him to his knees.

The pack leader glanced briefly at the small movement, recognizing it for the hunger to feel connected to one's mate that it was, then gazed at the ground. "The pack will consider it. If we do not join we will remain neutral as we've no desire to endanger our pups."

Remus bowed his head to the other Alpha. "I can ask no more than your consideration and I would never want you to endanger your pups." He looked at the children hiding behind the adults with a soft expression. "They should never be hurt in any way."

The sign of mutual respect had the pack alpha meeting Remus' gaze briefly. "Will you stay with us this evening Silver Soul or must you move on?"

"If it's not too much of an imposition I will stay and leave early in the morning." Remus' stomach rolled again and sweat was running down his back. He wasn't in any shape to travel and he hoped that a night in the same place would make him feel better.

The pack's alpha shook his head. "It is no trouble." He waved a sweet looking female over. "Soft Rain will show you to a guest tent."

The female smiled gently at Remus, "If you will follow me Silver Soul. Travel weighs on one's spirit, yours will do well with a rest."

"Thank you Soft Rain." Remus smiled back and followed the young woman to a tent at the outer edge of the camp. "I find rest hard to come by, my soul is reaching out for its other half." He had no idea why he told Soft Rain but Remus simply had to tell someone, he was broken without Sirius and it was tearing him apart.

She touched his shoulder briefly in comfort. "Separation from a mate is always painful, even more so with a new bond. That you and your mate stepped forward to take that upon yourselves to bring a better end to the war that is tearing at the world speaks much of your spirits' strength. Gain more knowing that you are in your mate's heart and mind and they are in yours." She then raised her gaze to the clouds and sunny autumn sky. "You still stand under the same sun and when the sun sleeps you see the same stars and moon. You are still connected, separated only by physical distance."

"That is true." Remus looked up at the sun and wrapped the knowledge that Sirius was under the same sun around himself like a warm cloak, trying his best to find comfort in the thought. "You are very wise." Remus bowed his head to her and walked into the tent and sat down on the woven mat. He pressed his fingers to his mate mark and concentrated on Sirius, hoping that some way, his love would come through to his mate, that he could feel it.

* * *

><p>On his way to Minerva's office after getting acquainted with his quarters Sirius suddenly stopped, inhaling sharply at a rush of warmth coming from his mate mark. His hand flew up to it, his eyes closing in relief knowing his mate was still alive and well if the strength of that warmth was any indication. He tried to send the same back as he whispered, "Moony. Hurry up and come back to me pet." A cleared throat informed him that someone was waiting for him to either move or acknowledge them and he blushed when he opened his eyes to see Minerva standing there. "I was on my way I swear. And I've got something to tell you that'll have me doing nothing but your paperwork in a few months."<p>

* * *

><p>Molly smiled when she saw the tiny owl fluttering outside the kitchen window. It seemed her baby boy had sent them a letter. She hadn't heard anything from the faculty at Hogwarts so hopefully it was not bad news. She opened the window and caught Pig just before the owl crashed into her hair. Molly removed the letter and placed Pig on the counter with a plate of cookies in front of him. The bird had a sweet tooth just like its master. She sat down at the table to read the letter and her jaw dropped. Sirius Black pregnant...Well apparently wonders would never cease.<p>

"Arthur, Arthur where are you? You have to read this." She called for her husband, already planning what she would write back and wondering where she had placed her knitting needles. The babe would need both blankets and clothes.

"Hm?" The balding man shuffled in from the other room where he'd been reading a book on Muggle aircraft. He noticed Pig and reached out to tickle the tiny owl's chest feathers. "Ron sent a letter?" He took the parchment his wife waved in his face with a fond smile and began reading, his brows lifting halfway up his forehead. "Well this is a wonderful surprise isn't it?"

Molly nodded, she had been hard on Sirius last year when they were all stuck in Grimmauld Place over the summer but she loved him dearly and was happy that he was getting his life back, getting a family. "It really is. I think I have some baby books from when I was expecting Ginny I can send him and of course we will need to floo to Hogwarts one weekend so that I can speak to him, make sure he's alright and that he's eating properly."

Arthur chuckled and leaned in to buss his wife's cheek. "I think he'll appreciate that, probably more than his pride will let him express. It'll be good to check up on Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione as well."

"Oh yes, it will be very nice indeed. Maybe we can take all of them to dinner in Hogsmeade? I miss my babies." Molly gripped Arthur's hand. "It's so empty around here now, soon all of them will have flown the coop."

He squeezed her hand and slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I know love but sooner or later we'll have grandchildren to spoil rotten and you know the children would be thrilled to have us visit."

"I know love. I'm just getting a bit weepy here, thinking of how quickly time passes. Bill is getting married and Ginny is already fifteen. Grandbabes will be wonderful though and now we can practice on Sirius' wee one." Molly leaned against her husband.

He smiled and teased. "As if you need practice love," he kissed her cheek again, "no other mother in the world holds a candle to you pet."

"Ah but a mother and a grandmother is two very different things. Do you remember your mother? She drove me bonkers, always knew best and told me how to raise our brood...I don't want to become that kind of grandmother, or mother in law for that matter." She tilted her head and kissed her beautiful, flame haired Arthur on the lips. "It will be fun though, we can spoil them all day and return them when the sugarkick hits." Molly chuckled. "Now where did I put those baby books?"

He squeezed her. "I think you made fussings about whether to put them in Ginny's Hope Chest or a box to send to Fleur later."

"Thank you love." Molly got up from the table and moved towards the staircase. "I put them in the attic for Fleur, well I guess she'll just have to wait." Molly moved quickly, she had letters to write, books to send and booties to knit. She hummed softy as she got started, all Molly wanted was to feel needed.

Arthur watched her bustle to the stairs fondly then looked around the place she'd made a home. His gaze lit on a picture of their third eldest and he sighed a bit. He simply didn't understand why Percy had suddenly broken with them and clung so tightly to the rules and regulations of the Ministry, especially with how it hurt Molly and he knew his wayward son loved his mother. He only hoped that Percy would come back to the family soon.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN: ***cackles* YES ENTER THE MPREG! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Now some of you might be...curious about the werewolf pack as we represented them. The theory behind it is that, separated from society as they're forced to be, the packs have gone back to nature and as they don't, as a rule, receive formal magical training those who have magic have to express it and control it on their own so it results in a more...keen insight into nature and the spirits of the natural world around them. They use it to size up new people too. They call Remus Silver Soul because when the spiritual leader of a pack sizes him up he or she sees mostly a pair of silver eyes. Being as Remus has brown to amber eyes (depending on how wolfish he's feeling) they view it as the eyes of his soul.


	10. Chapter 10

We believe that all appropriate filters and keywords have been applied, if we have missed one please let us know so we can fix it?

**WARNING:** Blaise and Ron set up, Creepy Marcus Flint, skittish Percy, kinda chivalric Viktor Krum, UST infatuation between Reg and Harry, Malfoy sneakiness, Voldemort evil and Bella crazy, Fred and George being...Fred and George, and implications of twincest.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini watched the flaming redhead subtly from underneath long dark lashes. There was something about the restless energy that the other teen practically bled that attracted him. It was strange truth be told. He was not the kind to seek out anything but a quiet, calm corner yet he was drawn to this firestorm in human form. "You're fidgeting again."<p>

"Huh? Oh sorry." Ron put the quill he'd been twirling between his fingers down on the table and forced his foot to stop tapping against the wooden floor. He didn't do it on purpose, it was just impossible to be still. He shot the dark skinned Italian an apologetic grin. Ron wanted to dislike the Slytherin, out of principle if nothing else but it was difficult. Zabini was always polite and he always did his share of the work...Not to mention that he was really easy on the eyes too.

There, that grin. It did strange things to his gut, sent it flipping and twisting and turning somersaults. He knew well enough to know he found the redhead attractive, he'd grown nicely into the long lanky body though none could say he was heart-stoppingly handsome. It was boyish charming good looks and an easy nature when not angry. There were times when Blaise would feel as if he were only a moth drawn to the flame. "You can not stand having to be still can you?" It wasn't condemnation, merely a curious inquiry of one who truly wanted to know.

"Not really no. I try to but it's like there's lightning underneath my skin, just longing to get out and moving helps." Without him knowing it Ron's fingers started to tap against the parchment rolls in front of them. "Being still is being captured, caught...I don't like it." Blue eyes met gorgeous, deep dark ones and a shiver went up Ron's spine. "It's no big deal."

"Hmm," Blaise ran a finger along the spine of a book. "It makes sense. You are not made for quiet, idyllic corners but rather to stand in the storm and face it head on. There is nothing wrong with it, in fact it is...intriguing." A wealth of other meaning weighted that word, meaning Blaise did not yet feel comfortable voicing aloud. Especially as he was unsure which team the redhead played Keeper for.

Ron's eyes widened and he felt himself go red and inwardly cursed his pale complexion that showed even the slightest blush. "Intriguing huh?" He gave Zabini a long look before looking down at the book on the table. "There is nothing wrong with the calm quiet either, it has just never been able to keep me interested before."

Signal received, loud and clear. Blaise's lip curved up with just a hint of challenge. "Perhaps you have simply never encountered the right calm. Perhaps we can fix that."

"Perhaps." Ron agreed with a nod, a small smile playing on his lips as the other's accented voice wrapped around him like warm honey. His fingers found the quill again and Ron started twirling and fidgeting but the smile stayed.

Blaise just marked down a note, his lips still curled up, and thought that it was rather nice, being the calm beside the storm.

* * *

><p>Straightening his robes, making sure there was not a single seam out of place Percy breathed deeply and clutched the folders in his hands tightly. He didn't like having been assigned to the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Especially not for this particular event. Percy truly loathed Quidditch and he didn't understand why he had been assigned to be the one to pull this tournament together. He was not a sportsman. Still he couldn't imagine questioning an order from the Ministry so here he was, getting ready to face what he hated...And feared.<p>

Taking another deep breath he opened the door and stepped into the conference room where the people from the designated teams were waiting.

Viktor Krum looked up from where he was very nearly glaring at one Marcus Flint, Keeper for England's Quidditch team. The man made his hackles rise, there was simply something highly unsavory about him that set Viktor on edge. The door opening however drew his attention as did the redhead entering the room. He looked somewhat familiar. Viktor's head tilted as he tried to place where he'd seen such features before.

Percy pointedly ignored Flint's not so discreet sneer and walked over to the empty seat. "Good day Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you so much for coming to this meeting to plan the outlines for the Unity Tournament." Percy placed the folders on the table and sat down. "My name is Percy Weasley and I will be your liaison to the Ministry in this matter."

Ah. Viktor placed the redhead's features now. He was brother to Harry Potter and Hermione's best friend. Viktor had kept in touch with Hermione and Fleur. The owls he had sent to Harry had all failed to deliver their letters but that had been explained by Hermione a few weeks into the summer after the Tournament. He should likely try to contact Harry again as Hermione had mentioned in her last letter that the other champion could now send and receive letters with no difficulties.

He studied this Weasley as he outlined the purpose and aim of this tournament and couldn't help but notice that the other man looked as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. Even more he'd drawn a nasty sneer from Flint that made Viktor actually want to growl at the Keeper.

Marcus, for his part, was lazily inspecting Percy. He'd lost some weight since last he'd seen the uptight redhead but that tight little arse still looked as good as it had when he'd been buggering it in his final year. Maybe he might be able to nail Weasley one last time, if he cornered him.

Feeling his skin crawl Percy wanted to walk out of the conference room and hide away in his tiny little closet of an office. Flint kept looking at him and Percy felt the urge to squirm under that superior gaze. No one had ever hurt him the way Marcus Flint had and Percy couldn't get over it. He couldn't forgive. He continued the meeting, feeling even more stiff and awkward than usual and when the tempus charm on his wand pinged, signaling that the meeting was over for this time he almost felt like dropping to his knees in thanks.

Viktor didn't like the slimy expression on Flint's face as Mr. Weasley concluded the meeting and hurried from the room and he liked it even less when he saw the other man follow the redhead. Brushing off the French team's liaison with a vague comment about speaking to her later he went to locate the redheaded Ministry worker and, if necessary, drive Flint off.

Marcus followed Percy into a corridor where the lighting charms were wearing off and suddenly moved to cut the redhead's avenues of escape off. "Hello again Weasley."

Percy stiffened and to his shame he took a few steps backwards, looking for a way to pass the other man. His heart felt like it was lodged in his throat. "What do you want Flint? If you have anything you want to discuss regarding the tournament it will have to wait until the next meeting. I'm quite busy so if you excuse me..."

Marcus tsked. "You always did have a mouth on you, though I do recall putting it to good use once or twice, you little tightass." He smirked. "Tell me, you found anyone willing to learn just how tight that arse is since seventh year?" He moved closer, the paling face and slight fear in the air intoxicating. He saw Percy open his mouth to retort and tensed intending to lunge, before anything could happen an accented voice broke in on them.

"Mr. Veasley? Iv I may haff a vord please?" Viktor was at the end of the hallway but he knew that if necessary he could get to where Flint was an throw him off in an instant.

"Off course Mr. Krum." Percy's voice was filled with relief and he pushed past Flint quickly, moving to the end of the corridor where Krum was. "Walk with me please, we can talk on the way." Percy just wanted to get the hell away from there as quickly as he could.

"Ov course." Viktor fell into step beside the redhead, aware of Flint's angry glare following them. "I apologize iv I am taking too much ov your time. I know you are very busy. There is a section ov the contract that I vished to ask about. The translators, vill there be one vor each team or vill a vew vork vith several teams?"

"Don't apologize, I'm here to help." Percy was leading Krum to his office, every step he took away from Flint made it easier to breathe. "There will be a group of five translators working with several teams if that is acceptable to you." He kept his tone of voice short and professional. He would not break down in front of a complete stranger, especially not a Quidditch player.

Viktor nodded. "It is vine. Ve vill not take up too much ov the translators time in anycase. My team vill not need much beyond lodgings, food, and a place to practice." They reached the redhead's office and Viktor extended a hand, "Thank you vor your time, Mr. Veasley."

Percy looked at the hand as if it was going to bite him before he remembered his responsibilities and his manners and so he slowly reached out his own hand. Krum's hand was large, dry and calloused and for some reason it felt strangely comforting. Percy shook it briskly and let go quickly. "Anytime Mr. Krum, it's what I'm here for."

He slipped into his office after nodding goodbye to Krum and closed the door behind him, leaning against the smooth surface of the door for a while to compose himself. Why did Flint have to show up again just when he was starting to get his bearing back? Percy placed a hand on his flat stomach before pulling it away and shaking his head. The past was the past and he had work to do.

Viktor frowned just a bit. He didn't like the way the redhead had...run. That was the only description he could think of that fit. Perhaps not literally but Percy Weasley had taken flight in a very polite way and it bothered him that the redhead even felt that running was necessary. It bothered him more thinking that it likely had been because of Flint, there was something there but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He headed out, catching sight of Flint arguing with the English team's manager on the way before the Keeper was dragged out and away from the building. He nodded in satisfaction, feeling more comfortable returning to his hotel knowing that Flint would not be bothering their redheaded liaison anymore today. He walked along the wizarding street towards an owl post office. He wanted to send a letter to Hermione, perhaps she would know if Flint and Percy Weasley had any past together. He also wanted to send a letter to Harry Potter apologizing for not doing so sooner and offering friendship. He ducked into the post office and headed to the letter station, red hair and warm skittish brown eyes ghosting through his mind as he picked up a quill.

* * *

><p>Regulus moved behind Harry and nudged the youth's stance into a more correct form then showing him a lunge. "That will make it smoother and easier to execute."<p>

Harry did his best to ignore the heat radiating from the body behind him and the way his skin tingled where Regulus put his hands on him to show him the proper moves. He did his best to repeat the lunge, keeping his wrist relaxed and putting the force behind the lunge in his body. "Like this?"

Every training session was growing more and more difficult for Harry. His feelings for the older wizard only grew and he knew without a doubt that it was much more than a crush. Everytime he was alone with Regulus he was scared he would say or do something that would give away the way he felt. Harry couldn't let that happen, no matter how he felt he valued Regulus friendship too much to lose it. Something he knew would happen if he gave himself away.

The DADA professor nodded, his eyes examining Harry's movements for any flaws and his brain fighting over just how wrong it was to be admiring the youth's form in a less than pure way. The more time he spent in Harry's company the more he wanted to spend and not as just the professor or the friend but that was a dangerous, distracting road that he didn't feel would be right to go down. Not now for certain. Not while Harry already had so much on his shoulders. He couldn't burden the young man like that. He cared too much to add another weight to those shoulders.

"That's just right." He moved away, putting a little more distance between himself and temptation. "Now go through the forms I showed you earlier."

Harry continued to move, swing, lunge and strike around the room they used for training. He was extremely aware of Regulus' eyes on him and he couldn't help but wish that the other would look at him because he wanted him. Not because he was a student...Perhaps a friend. It wasn't just physical, the attraction Harry had for Regulus. Sometimes during the day he could read something or hear something and think 'I have to tell this to Regulus' or 'I wish Regulus could have seen this.'. Harry wanted to share his life with the other...Such as his life was.

"When do you think I'll be ready to go a match against you?" Harry grinned and wiped the sweat off his brow with the hem of his t-shirt, showing a generous sliver of his stomach as he did so.

Regulus swallowed hard and tore his gaze away from the stretch of flat muscled belly with significant effort, focusing on the question. "A real match? You've a good solid year to go. A teaching match, three to four months."

"A year?" Harry barely refrained from groaning. "I guess I will just have to work harder then. Improve quicker and show you what I've got." He got in position again, tilting the blade towards the ground. "Okay one more time."

Regulus chuckled as the youth went through the exercises. "It takes three to four years to learn to use all the basics in swordplay. Most pureblooded families teach their children from the time they're old enough to hold a small sword so you're operating at a disadvantage. Even if you had the mental knowledge for all the forms, you still have to build up the muscle memory and physical stamina. Siri and I have you on the 'fast track' lessons but it will still take a year before you could face, say Draco Malfoy and have a chance to win on skill alone."

"I work well at a disadvantage so no worries there." Suddenly a slow grin spread over Harry's features. "I'll make a bet with you. I won't even attempt going after you or Sirius, I know I have years of training before that but I bet you that I can beat Malfoy in six months time." Harry continued going through the forms as he spoke with Regulus. "I understand that he's the perfect little pureblood and that he probably held a sword before he could crawl but I'll still be able to beat him."

The man lifted a brow. "Is that beating him on skill alone, no tricks or deliberately pricking his temper to get him to make mistakes and no dumb luck, or just beating him?"

"Would I do that? Deliberately pissing him off?" Harry's eyes were large and very, very innocent. "And yes, I mean beating him in skill alone...I promise to play by all the right rules, boring as it is."

Regulus met Harry's innocent gaze flatly. "You would do it in a heartbeat if it meant showing him up. What would be the terms of this bet? What do I get if you lose?"

"I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement. What would you like?" Harry decided to ignore the comment about showing up Malfoy, mostly because it was the truth.

"Well what are you wanting, if you win?" A curious brow lifted.

Oh Harry could think of a million things he wanted if he won but none of them could be voiced in proper company. "Mmm, not sure yet but I'm certain I can think of something."

Regulus tsked. "We will keep it simple then. No money but a favor owed as the reward."

"Deal." Harry walked over and held his hand out so that they could shake on it. "A favor owed it is, money is no fun anyway." He nibbled on his bottom lip. "Now can I at least taunt Malfoy enough so that he'll agree to the fight? It will be difficult to beat him if he won't fight me."

"Harry, you and he dislike each other so deeply you wouldn't have to taunt. All you'd have to do is walk up to him and ask for a match. He'd leap at the chance to ply his blade against you." Regulus took the youth's hand, ignoring the flashfire tingle that went through him from the contact with a great deal of effort.

Harry felt warmth rush through him at the simple contact and he had to force himself not to pull back, or even worse...Throw himself at Regulus. "Good, now back to training. I've got a bet to win."

The man laughed and swept his hand out, "By all means." Then he leaned against the wall to watch Harry practice.

* * *

><p>Narcissa was nearly twitching with nerves and somewhat infuriated. That monster was in her home, her home and there was nothing she could do about it without putting her husband and son in danger. This was supposed to be a peaceful Yuletide with just her family but that thing ordered Lucius to open their home to him and the rest of his minions. It made her furious.<p>

Lucius shot his wife an apologetic look but there wasn't much he could do. Voldemort held his son's fate in the palm of his hand and as long as he did Lucius would dance to his tune.

Voldemort sat in the ballroom, holding court. He could feel and practically smell Narcissa's annoyance, it was delicious. He licked his lips and placed his hand on the pale blond head of her only son only to see the flash of fury in those blue eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman but she had never taken his mark, never proved herself completely. This was a test for her too. Voldemort much preferred the dark beauty of her sister. Bellatrix was a beautiful weapon and completely loyal. She would hold a high place in his court when this...Silly rebellion had been crushed.

"So my sweet Draco." Voldemorts fingers tightened in blond hair to the point of pain. "Are you ready to prove yourself to me? Are you ready for your first mission as my soldier?"

"I am milord." Draco was kneeling on the floor of his own home, bowing to the Dark Lord's will.

Narcissa bit her tongue, literally and held herself still when she'd have liked nothing more than to pull her wand and cast Voldemort's own favorite curse at him. Her baby deserved better than to kneel at a madman's feet.

Bellatrix came forward at her Master's beckoning gesture, a golden cup in her hands, and knelt on his other side, barely glancing at her nephew. "As My Lord requested." She held the cup up to Voldemort.

"Thank you Bella dear." Cold knuckles brushing over her cheek before taking the cup. "This Draco is something very important to me. It's imperative that it is guarded at all times and kept safe." Red eyes bore into wide, gray ones. "This is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, a holy," Thin lips tilted upwards in a parody of a smile at the word 'holy'. "relic and I place it in your hands Draco. Keep it safe...You do not want to know what will happen if you fail me."

"I will not fail you milord." Draco stayed kneeling, he hadn't gotten permission to get up yet.

"Good boy." The hand was back in his hair, running down Draco's cheek and neck in an icy caress.

Narcissa felt her gorge rise at the sight of that disgusting bastard's hand on her son. She longed to just rush forward and snatch her baby boy out of the insane dark wizard's reach but she knew that her own sister's wand would be the first one to hex her should she do so. As it was she had blood in her mouth from biting her cheek so hard in search of control.

Lucius felt helpless, it was a feeling he very much hated. What kind of a father was he? That he couldn't even protect his own son and keep him safe? Lucius watched Voldemort touch Draco with his usual impassive expression but inside, in the deepest parts of his mind he was roaring.

Draco was finally allowed to stand and he stepped back from the 'throne' where Voldemort was sitting as quickly as he could without being rude. He was both relieved and bewildered by the mission he had gotten. He was glad that he wasn't sent to kill someone, Draco honestly didn't know if he could do that. Guarding a cup didn't seem like much of a mission though, what could be so difficult about that? And why was the cup so important to Voldemort anyway?

* * *

><p>Regulus looked up at the knock on his classroom door. He'd declined an office so even though it was long after classes gave out that day he was still in the classroom grading papers and making himself available to any students who might have questions. He lifted a questioning brow when he saw Draco in the doorway. "Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you?"<p>

Draco clutched the strap of his shoulder bag tightly and walked further into the classroom. The term had just started again after Christmas break and Draco had never been so happy to leave his home. It didn't feel like home anymore, not with Voldemort being there, watching every move. Watching the cup had turned out to be more difficult than Draco thought it would be, it seemed as if it was feeding on Draco's own energy, leaving him listless and tired all the time. When he managed to get some sleep he only dreamed about the cup and how it was being filled with blood from his dying family and friends. "I'm not really sure professor, you said I could come to you if I had problems right?"

Regulus set his quill down and nodded turning completely towards Draco. "Yes. What can I help you with?"

"I was...I was entrusted with something over the Holiday and I need you to tell me what it is." Draco was never unsure or hesitant like this and he hated the feeling. It was just a fucking cup but Draco knew that it was important to Voldemort and if it was then it could be used against him somehow. Draco needed to help, needed to feel like he was doing something right. He reached into his back and pulled out the heavy golden cup wrapped in black velvet. Draco unwrapped it and set it in front of Regulus.

Regulus' brows rose. "Voldemort gave this to you?" He leaned close, a faint expression of distaste on his face as he felt the negative draw from the cup, and inspected it. He flicked his wand and had silencing charms up and a locking charm on the door to avoid interruption and discovery.

Draco nodded. "He said that it's my initiation a mission to prove my loyalty." Draco looked at the seemingly innocent cup. "I didn't think it would be a big deal, it's just a cup but there's something very wrong with it. It drains all my energy and strength." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I shouldn't be here, I should guard the bloody thing and keep silent but I really think it needs to be destroyed. That's more important then my safety."

"You've no idea how important." Regulus tapped the cup with his wand testing it. "If I'm correct this is Helga Hufflepuff's cup, and an item that holds a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"His soul?" Suddenly the cup seemed even more revolting. Draco shuddered it had taken forever for him to get warm after Voldemort had touched him, knowing that a part of him was in this cup that Draco had with him everywhere now made him feel dirty. Draco knew that feeling like that was irrational but he still felt it. "What should we do?"

"We'll destroy it of course." Regulus took the velvet and wrapped the cup up again. "It will have to wait for the weekend but we'll destroy it."

"Okay, right...Very well then." Draco felt relieved that the horrid thing would be destroyed but he was worried too. He wanted to help he really did but he didn't fancy dying just yet. "He's living at the mansion you know...Voldemort. Mother and father has practically been reduced to house elves. Will they be safe if we do this?"

Regulus lifted his eyes to Draco's. "It depends on how loyal Lucius can convince him they are but it's dangerous. Especially for your mother."

Draco fiddled with the strap of his back, looking down at the cursed cup. "Father has played loyal for over a decade now, I have faith in him and mother...She would want us to do this. If there is a chance to weaken Voldemort, then she would want us to take it." Suddenly responsibility weighed heavy on his shoulder and Draco thought that he finally began to understand what kind of pressure his father lived under.

"I have no doubt your mother would happily take a wand to Voldemort herself, and with extreme prejudice at that." Regulus slipped the cup down and out of the way. "You look terrible Draco. Go to your dorm and try to get some sleep."

"A Malfoy never looks terrible, we are too gorgeous for that." A silver blond eyebrow rose but the corner of Draco's mouth kicked up, showing that he was joking...somewhat. He really was tired though. "I'm leaving, thank you for listening to me cousin." Draco had considered going to Severus but his godfather was still giving him the silent treatment.

Regulus inclined his head and lowered the silencing charm and locking spell. "Take care Draco."

"You too professor." Draco already felt lighter without the cup weighing him down both physically and emotionally. He looked forward to a full nights sleep, Goyle's snoring be damned. "Goodnight." Draco slipped out of the classroom and headed towards his dorm room and some rest.

The DADA professor rubbed the back of his neck. He'd best tell Severus about this as Lucius and Narcissa should be prepared for what would be coming.

* * *

><p>Lucius looked more disheveled than he ever had. His hair and clothes were still perfect but he had dark shadows beneath his eyes and a slight tremble that hadn't been there before. "You need to take Draco away after this, you need to hide him Severus." Lucius gripped his cane tightly. "Voldemort will not show any mercy when he finds out, he will kill my son. He needs to be somewhere where Voldemort can't find him...Please Severus." Lucius never begged, never said please but it was his son's life on the line.<p>

Severus swirled the potion vial he held, inspecting the liquid within broodily. "Calm yourself Lucius. The old coot knows of Draco's idiocy and I do not doubt he's planned for this contingency." He sighed and set the phial before moving to sink into the deep chair by the hearth. "You know I'll protect Draco Lucius. He's my godson no matter how bloody angry I am at him for taking the mark in some misguided plot to assist us."

Lucius sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Thank you Severus. I don't trust Dumbledore, as much as he's on the side of light he doesn't have any trouble treating his pawns as expendable. I trust you. You have been my best friend, my brother for years. I trust my heir, my only child with you."

The potions master bridged his fingers. "What of you and Narcissa? As she's never 'joined' the Death Eaters she's always been viewed with suspicion by the Dark Lord, might he blame her?"

"I don't know, I hope that I will be able to convince him that it's this school and Dumbledore that turned Draco but I just don't know." Lucius looked tormented. "I wish I could send her away too but it would cause too much suspicion. I just hope that I will be able to protect her." He paced the floor nervously. "If I get found out, if Voldemort kills me, please do your best to get her out of there. I know I'm asking much Severus...But it's my family."

"Lucius, you and Narcissa are my family as well. You do not even have to ask." Deep black eyes met the worried gray of the blond man.

"Thank you brother." Lucius stilled and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "I need to get back, he keeps tabs on everything I do...Thankfully he still trusts the two of us, as much as he trust anyone that is."

"Take care Lucius. Watch your back and may Circe guard you and Narcissa well." Severus inclined his head to his bloodbrother as the blond left. He stood up and went to find Regulus. They needed to arrange a safehouse for Draco. He walked down the Hogwarts halls, mind preoccupied so that he didn't notice that he was on a collision course until he slammed straight into Sirius Black.

Sirius' eyes widened and he flung out a hand, grabbing Snape's robes in search of balance as the collision had knocked him off his. Once he'd regained his equilibrium he looked at Snape but the snarl that was on the tip of his tongue faded at the odd, unguarded expression in his old nemesis' eyes. He knew he'd probably regret asking this but, "Snape? Did someone wreck your lab? You look..." he trailed off unsure of how to finish that statement.

Snape opened his mouth to shoot off a scathing reply but then stopped. He hated Sirius Black with fiery passion but the man was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, one more trusted and with more connections to the light than Severus could risk forming. He'd also shown lately that he'd been less than pleased with Dumbledore and the old man's machinations. Perhaps this Black was the one he needed most to speak with about keeping his godson safe. "Black, I have something to speak with you about."

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord was sitting in his usual throne like chair listening to Goyle drone and on about some raid he and the others had done against a muggle friendly community in the Wizarding world. As much as he loved a good muggle baiting Voldemort really wasn't listening, Goyle could make any subject boring. Voldemort stroked Nagini who was curled around his chair when something went through him. He closed his eyes and a small venomous smile appeared in thin lips. So that was how it was then, just as he's suspected. It was a shame though, Draco really was a beautiful boy. He could have become great under Voldemort...Now he was dead.<p>

The fake cup was destroyed, a humorless chuckle escaped Voldemort. He wondered what the little do-gooders would do when they realized that the cup was a fake, a simple copy. The original one, the one containing a part of his soul was safe and sound and would remain so.

Voldemort turned his head to his pet snake. "Get me Lucius, my prized Death Eater has some explaining to do."

Narcissa was in her sitting room talking with her husband about their horses when she spotted Nagini slithering into the room. "Lucius, I do believe you're being summoned." She held an iron grip on her reactions and emotions, knowing the snake would pick up on the slightest shift.

"It appears so yes." Lucius leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheeks before following the large snake, his polished boots clicking against the marble floor as he went.

He walked into the grand ballroom and sunk down onto one knee in front of the Dark Lord. "You wanted to see me milord?"

"Yessss." Red eyes looked Lucius over carefully, the blond looked as cook and composed as usual but one should never judge by appearances only. "It seems I have been betrayed. The mission I gave Draco...he has failed it, he has turned the cup over to my enemies."

Lucius looked down on the floor, his heart clenching but he remained still.

"Naturally I have to wonder...How did Draco get these ideas? How come he thinks he could betray me so easily? Is he alone with such thoughts?" Voldemort's voice was even colder than usual.

"I would never betray you milord!" Lucius looked up at him. "You have my undying devotion."

"Do I?" Voldemort licked his lips. "I will give you one last chance Lucius, I cannot surround myself with untrustworthy allies. You will bring Draco here, and you will kill him in front of me to prove that your place is here, at my side."

Lucius' insides was screaming at him in horror and fear but he simply nodded. "I will do so, he stopped being my son the second the turned against you."

"We'll see." Voldemort said and dismissed the blond.

Bellatrix slipped up beside the dark wizard and gazed up at him as Lucius left the room. "My Lord would you like me to discover if my sister is loyal to our cause?"

"Just keep a close eye on her for now but be ready to take action." He looked at the dark haired witch. "I can trust you can't I Bella?"

"Of course My Lord." She knelt by his side. "I would do anything you asked of me. Anything." Her eyes glimmered with a sycophantic zeal.

"Good." Long, skeleton like fingers came to rest on top of her head. "We will triumph Bella and anyone in our way will be crushed under the soles of our boots." Yes they would triumph and the world would burn.

She leaned into his hand. "I eagerly anticipate it Master." She would happily step into hell for him and when they won the day and set the world alight they'd make it hell for those who'd opposed them.

* * *

><p>The house looked...Well dreadful was to put it mildly. Draco looked up at the crooked building with something close to horror. Was he really supposed to live here? It was bad enough he was forced to hide underground like some sort of worm. Couldn't he at least hide in some sort of style? He followed Dumbledore as the old wizard walked up and knocked on the door. Draco didn't understand why he had to leave Hogwarts, and he most certainly didn't understand why he needed babysitters. Apparently a Malfoy was not to be trusted. He clutched the bag with his belongings and waited for the door to open, he was somewhat curious as to find out who the Order had gotten to watch over him.<p>

The door opened and revealed a redhead grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Gred! Our delivery of dragon scales is here!" The Weasley twin who'd answered the door stepped aside, eyes twinkling madly. "Enter at your own risk."

"You hate me right?" Draco turned to Dumbledore. "You hate me and you sent me here to spare Voldemort the trouble of hunting me down because you know I will off myself within a week of living here...With them."

"Aww, that hurt." Another redhead popped up, looking over the other redhead's shoulder. "Here me and Forge open up our home to a poor little drakeling and we get nothing but abuse. My poor heart is breaking."

"There, there Mr. Malfoy. Fred and George are among the best we have. Their intelligence and inventions have won many battles against Voldemort." Dumbledore twinkled.

Draco was still horrified. "I still think it's because you hate me."

The first redhead reached out and flicked Draco's pointy little nose softly. "Nah if the Master Bumblebee hated you he'd just ignore you. Come on to the back then and we'll go over the," gasp, "rules." Then he gave Dumbledore a bright smile, "Unless you need to tell us anything before we get the dragon settled?"

"No, no I need to get back to Hogwarts. Take care of young Mr. Malfoy and send a patronus if there's anything you need or wonder about." Dumbledore clapped Draco's shoulder happily before he stepped away and disapparated.

Draco felt the sudden urge to run after the old wizard and beg him to take Draco with him.

"Come now drakeling, no reason standing there looking as if we've taken your lolly away. Come inside, we really don't bite unless you want us too." George grinned and reached out to pull Draco over the threshold.

Fred slung his arm over Draco's shoulders from the other side and lead the blond into the back where the kitchen was. Well the kitchen for food anyway. "Now Gred and I here aren't what you'd call too big on rules. Where would be the fun then? There's just a few to know. One! Don't go into the experiment labs when I or my brother aren't there. We don't want you getting blown up or turned into a salamander or anything."

"Why would I want to go anywhere near your labs?" Draco pulled his snarkiness around him like a cloak. He felt terrible unsure and so he turned to his breeding and upbringing as a pureblood to anchor him in some way.

"So stiff and correct, we need to do something about that don't we Forge?" George ruffled Draco's hair much to the blonds' annoyance.

"Yes Gred we must. I do believe we'll have to teach this little dragon the fun in flying." They reached the kitchen and guided the blond to sit at the solid oak table where tea was already set up. "Okay rule number two! You need to stay in the boundaries of the property. It's a big property so you won't be cramped or anything but this is to keep Moldyshorts from getting his clammy hands on you." Fred sobered just a bit. "George and I don't hate you. No matter how much of a prat you've been to our little brothers and our baby sister, we don't hate you. Don't even dislike you really and why is that you might be asking?" he turned to look at his brother.

"And as your gracious and charming hosts we're of course happy to answer that." George rested his elbows on the table and looked at Draco. "We can't hate or dislike what we don't know now can we? You walk around with your nose in the air acting like the king of pricks, that's easy to see but we don't know you. Me and Forge are all about giving people a fair chance."

Draco didn't know how to respond. He had only seen the clownish, silly side of the Weasley twins and judged them solely on that, writing them off as a couple of losers. Maybe there was more to them than that though. His mind was in chaos, a few days ago he had been the prince of Slytherin with everything he wanted at his fingertips and now he was here, hiding with two people that he had never really given a chance. How could they not hate him, he had been a git to their whole family since he was eleven.

"We know you can't be evil incarnate though, cause you just essentially kicked evil incarnate in the bollocks. So you can let us get to know you if you want little dragon or if you want you can act the prat," Fred tilted his head as if wondering why anyone would want to do that. "Either way you'll be safe here. Plus you don't have to play to anyone's expectations of you. You don't have to be the son and heir of Lord Malfoy, the prattish Slytherin Prince, or Harry's rival. You can just be Draco."

Draco didn't think that he'd ever been just Draco, not even when he was by himself. He wasn't sure he knew who just Draco was. He looked down at his hands resting on the tabletop. "I'm grateful you have agreed to take me in, for now let's just focus on me not killing you in your sleep and go from there." Draco's tone lacked its usual bite.

George looked over Draco's shoulder and locked eyes with his brother, it was clear the drakeling was confused despite his snarkiness. George shrugged, he had always enjoyed a challenge, it would be interesting to peal away the layers and see Draco Malfoy as a normal human being.

Fred just barked out a laugh and winked at the blond. "You don't know us any more than we know you little dragon. You know the Hogwarts troublemakers, The Twins," he make the quote gesture with his fingers, "but you don't know Fred and George. Bet you can't even tell us apart but here's a little secret, no set of twins is truly identical even soul twins. I have my own little quirks, tells, and gestures and so does George."

George nodded. "Despite popular belief we are two separate beings, with different likes and dislikes." He flashed Draco a grin.

Draco looked between them, he really couldn't tell them apart but part of him looked forward to getting to know them better. It was a very small part so far but at least it was a start. "Well, I don't think we'll be getting bored with each other." He said at last and let his stiff shoulders relax some.

"No, I don't think boredom will be a problem." George agreed smiling.

"Nope." Fred grinned again just as a small chime went off. "Well I'll let Georgie show you to your room I have a product in development to check up on." He got up, waggled his fingers at the two of them and trotted off into the bowels of the house. He knew George would give Draco a good tour and run down of the house areas, possibly even a map in case the blond got lost cause they had a habit of making their properties into subtle labyrinths just for the fun value.

George watched his brother go, an appreciative gleam in his eyes at the way Fred moved before he grabbed Draco's luggage and motioned for the blond to follow him. "You'll have your own bedroom with your own bathroom too. Lucky you eh?"

Draco rolled his eyes but followed obediently. When they reached the room where he would stay he was pleasantly surprised, there wasn't a spot of Gryffindor red in the room instead it was decorated in pale blue and green tones.

"If you get lost or need something just holler our room...s are just down the hall. We'll come to the rescue in a flash." George ruffled Draco's hair again, chuckling as the blond glared at him. "I'll leave you to get settled but as I said, just call if there's anything you want."

Draco let out a breath when the redhead left and closed the door behind him. He said down on the soft bed and stared out into the room. This would take some getting used to but maybe it wouldn't be completely horrible after all.

* * *

><p><strong>TW'S AN: **I apologize for the wait. All I'll say is that I've been in a funk. However I am sorry to inform you all that I have been considering completely leaving FFnet. I've been thinking about it a lot for a while now and for a number of reasons, though the recent purge has definitely pushed it to the edge. If I do decide to leave Revelations of a Return will no longer be updated here. It will, however, be posted on another site which is better equipped for posting collaborations and fics of a more mature nature. That's only if I decide to leave FFnet, it's still up in the air right now though it won't take much to have the penny drop.

Thank you for reading and those of you who review, it is more appreciated than I can properly express in words even if I don't always manage to reply individually (usually because I lose track of who I have and have not answered).


	11. Chapter 11

Holy Blazing Bitch Balls Batman An Update! O.O I apologize to those of you who have been waiting for this. I am a horrible, horrible TW.

Anyway here's the next chapter of the collab with **Acherona**. Much hope you'll enjoy it.

**WARNING:**Crabbe and Goyle being stupid, violent berks, Snape and Dumbledore getting pissed about it, Hermione admiration on Snape's behalf (not like that yet you pervs), Snape loneliness, pointless animagus form revealed, more Reg/Harry UST, Upset and sad Hermione, sneaky matchmaking Crookshanks, Snape huggings.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Snape clipped down the hallways in a bad temper. Without Draco there to keep them controlled Crabbe and Goyle were creating chaos, not only among the other houses but with Slytherin itself and he was quite honestly getting sick of it. He'd already had to get seven first years down from the turrets where they'd been hung by their pants, provided a potion for a student who'd had a severe allergic reaction to the colored dye the two idiots had dumped on him, and brewed a bloody tank of dittany for the injuries the two boys were causing. He had officially reached the end of his tether and so had Dumbledore amazingly enough.<p>

He'd ordered Severus to find the two boys and deliver them to his office and for once the twinkle had not been in the wise blue eyes. Apparently though, Crabbe and Goyle had enough brains to know when to hide because he couldn't find them anywhere. If he had to spend all weekend searching out the idiots Albus wouldn't have to worry about dealing with them as he'd murder them and leave the remains in the forest.

He paused when he heard sobbing and looked out the neared archway to see Hermione Granger comforting a terrified and bleeding Slytherin first year, who was sobbing something about gorillas and bullies, meaning this was likely the most recent victim of the two he was hunting. He noticed that Granger was slowly and carefully helping the first year towards the infirmary and felt his blood boil when he saw the odd angle of the child's leg. He strode over. "Miss Granger I will take Miss Clark from here."

"No, please don't leave." The first year girl clung to Hermione and held on to the fabric of her robes tightly.

"It's okay Patricia, I will follow you to the infirmary." Hermione looked up at Snape. "We would be grateful for some help though, I'm afraid I'm hurting her walking like this."

He looked down at the bushy-haired young woman and for once his venom left him. "You've done fine Miss Granger. It's not as though you had any other choice." He leaned down and scooped the first year up in his arms and began walking towards the infirmary, oddly aware of the brisk steps of the Gryffindor just behind him.

Hermione followed, keeping her pace quick to match the potions professor's long strides. She was very happy that Snape had showed up, she didn't dare to use any charms on Patricia, not even healing ones since she didn't know what those two baboons had done to the young girl. If she cast a wrong charm she could end up making things worse. And say what you want about Severus Snape, he really cared about the students sorted into his house. He didn't show it openly but Hermione was perceptive, she spent most of her time observing her surroundings and she could clearly see that Snape cared. Because Snape was so restrictive with compliments she felt a warmth spread through her at the one he had given her. Hermione quickened her steps more so that she wouldn't fall behind.

Poppy looked up as they entered the room and made a quiet sound of fury at the sight of the first year. In terse orders she had him setting the girl on a bed and in quick order had a sleeping potion down the poor child's throat. She pointed at the door of the infirmary. "Out. Find those demons now Severus, before I go looking." She may have made an oath to heal but that didn't mean she couldn't or wouldn't bring punishment down upon the heads of the two bullies. She'd do it and she would do it with satisfaction.

Severus inclined his head and spun on his heel striding out of the infirmary. "Miss Granger I would like a word if you please."

"Of course." Hermione waved goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and patted the sleeping Patricia's hand before she hurried out of the infirmary to where Snape stood in the corridor. "What can I do for you professor?"

"I need to find those violent brainless parodies of simians. I am aware of Potter's map, would he be willing to loan you the map to find them if I give my word that it will remain in your possession until it is returned to Potter?"

"Well he'd better be willing to loan it to me if he knows what's good for him. Pink hair would be child's play if he's stubborn about this." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. She wasn't surprised that Snape knew about the map, he was the observant type too, just like her and not much slipped past him. "Wait here please Sir and I'll run and find Harry and get the map from him." Hermione turned on her heel and ran for Gryffindor tower.

Severus couldn't help but allow his lips to twitch in amusement despite his ire over Crabbe and Goyle's idiocy. For an insufferable know-it-all Miss Granger could be quite admirable in some aspects.

It didn't take long at all for Hermione to return, clutching a piece of parchment triumphantly in her hand, her cheeks pinkened from her running. It hadn't been too difficult to persuade Harry to lend her the map, as much as he disliked Snape he knew that Crabbe and Goyle needed to be caught. It was only a matter of time before the two of them did something that couldn't be healed or fixed. "Here we are Sir." Hermione said and unfolded the parchment when she stood beside him. Harry had activated the map before she got it so it was already filled with the lines and dots that made up Hogwarts.

He inclined his head, noting absently that the color the mad dash had brought to her cheeks suited her before he looked down at the map. He scanned the dots, occasionally recognizing the names of couples he was certain were doing things that were not strictly following the rules of propriety, until he spotted Crabbe and Goyle on the map in an empty classroom of the east tower. The professor smiled in evil satisfaction before calling a house elf. "Reeses."

Hermione blinked when the tiny elf appeared with a pop. She couldn't help herself, she had never seen a nose that large before. It was the size of a bludger, she actually had to peer around it to see the rest of the house elf's face.

"Reeses is here master. What is Reeses to do for you?" The small elf looked up at Snape with an expression that was close to worshipping.

"I need you and three more elves to help Hogwarts seal a classroom, the old experimental theories classroom in the east tower, with two students inside until I can get up there. Geoffrey Goyle and Vincent Crabbe are the students."

"It is to be done master." Reeses bowed deeply and for a second Hermione was afraid he wasn't going to be able to straighten up again with that nose weighing him down. "The Crabbses and the Goyle will be sealed until master can get there." Reeses popped away again to get the other elves and to carry out his orders. Reeses was proud to say that he had never had to iron his ears, he had never failed to do what his master wished. His master was kind though, the best master in Hogwarts.

Snape just shook his head a bit. House elves always had baffled him to an extent with their natural eager to please nature. It could be frightening especially when they started punishing themselves. He looked at Granger and lifted a brow. "Perhaps you'd like to accompany me? I make it a policy never to approach two hostile idiots without a quick wand hand for back-up."

"You trust that I would back you up then Sir?" A slender eyebrow rose but Hermione was secretly pleased that he had asked. She would have followed him anyway but being asked to come along made it easier, she wouldn't have to argue her way along. "Don't be surprised if my wand slips when we get there though, a hex or two might just slip out and hit the morons."

The professor began walking with the young woman up to the classroom. "Not much succeeds in surprising me Miss Granger." It didn't take long for them to arrive at the tower where Reeses was holding the door easily despite the obvious pounding on the other side of it and demands to be let out. "Do release the door Reeses and help yourself and the other three to the blue jar in my office."

Reeses eyes lit up and his nose and ears were actually sweeping the floor when he bowed this this time. "Thank you master, master is too kind to Reeses, Flippy, Keksy and Plip." He bowed again mirrored by the other three elves and they chattered excitedly amongst themselves as they popped away.

Hermione got her wand out and was ready for Snape to open the door.

Crabbe and Goyle tumbled out onto the floor and soon found themselves floating upside down, blinking at their head of house and the mudblood Granger. Goyle wriggled like a worm on a hook. "Oi! Lemme down!"

"Really, now why should I do that?" The cold, dangerous tone made it very very clear that Snape was beyond displeased. "I do realize that it would be...straining your limited intelligence but do you recall the first rule of Slytherin as stated at the beginning of orientation every year?"

"If you do something, make sure it can't be traced back to you?" Crabbe asked, his face turning close to purple with all the blood flowing to it from his upside down position.

Though that sort of sounded like a Slytherin rule of some kind Hermione doubted that it was the first rule they learned at orientation. If it was then that was just sad.

"No. That would be rule number three though I am not surprised it is the only one that fits in the limited space of your brain casing. Goyle?" A dark brow winged up making the other bully swallow in fear and stutter out.

"S-slytherin is Family and you n-never attack your f-family."

"Precisely. Rule number two, which I will not attempt to coax forth from your minuscule minds, is 'Never deliberately cause significant physical damage to any other student regardless of house.' You have broken the three cardinal rules I set down at the beginning of each and every year."

"Who cares?" Crabbe squirmed against his invisible bonds. "The students here are just cattle anyway, less then a handful will make it when the Dark Lord claims his rightful place as our leader. The others are just toys and some like the mudblood there are even less then that...A fly. It's fun to pull the wings off and watch it try to fly."

There was a whispered charm and Crabbe suddenly didn't have a single hair on his entire body. He now looked like some sort of shiny amoeba.

Snape pursed his lips in mild admiration. "_I_ care Vincent. When I lay down rules I expect them to be followed to the letter and do I need to remind you of precisely who's ear I have the attention of?" Both boys suddenly paled. "Yes you remember now do you not. No matter your personal opinions you have broken three, likely more, of _my_rules and I am very much valued by him where as the two of you are not." The professor turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, your assistance has been very much appreciated."

"Anytime professor." Hermione did not lower her wand, she knew better than that. "What are you planning to do with them?" She had to admit that she admired this cold fury the potions professor displayed. Even though angry Snape was in full control. It was impressive.

"As dearly as I would like to deal with them myself, Albus has ordered me to bring them to him." He lifted a brow at the two bullies sudden relaxation. "The Headmaster is most displeased, to the point that he actually is not twinkling." Snape was rather certain Granger knew just how dire it was when Albus Dumbledore didn't twinkle.

Hermione did understand. Dumbledore could seem like this cozy little man full of laughter and twinkle but he was a formidable wizard. He was the only one Voldemort was truly afraid of and that was a clear indication that Dumbledore wasn't all fun and games. Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't come off easy. Expulsion was the least they could expect. Hermione couldn't say she would be sad to see them go.

"Good luck getting them there then professor." Hermione gave him a small smile.

A brief flick of his wand had the two boys in a full-body bind. "Luck is not necessary. Patience is what is needed." Snape inclined his head. "Miss Granger." Then he went off towards the stairwell, the two boys floating upside down behind him.

Hermione watched Snape go, Crabbe and Goyle floating behind him like two very ugly miss shaped moons. She thought about Snape and what she had learned about him, the man was still a mystery. Someone who kept his thoughts and feelings very private but anyone who was that kind to the house elves couldn't be all bad. With a sigh Hermione folded up the Marauders map and and walked towards the tower to return it to Harry.

It didn't take Snape long to reach Dumbledore's office and much to his surprise the gargoyle was already shifting out of the way when he approached. He floated the two idiot boys up the small spiral staircase and set them down in chairs before the headmaster's desk. He met Albus' eyes and nearly shivered at the complete lack of good humor there. He'd only seen the man without that damnable twinkle thrice in his life and it disturbed him every time.

"Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe, how nice of you to join us after declining my invitations so far." Dumbledore's face was impassive as he flicked his wand and turned the two boys right side up and made them sit in two chairs in front of his desk. "Thank you professor Snape for helping them find their way here, I know my office can be difficult to find." He looked over at the boys with piercing blue eyes. "Now boys what are we going to do with you? You have not only broken several of Hogwarts rules but you have broken laws of the Ministry too. A wizard does not attack his fellows with malicious intent and expect to go unpunished. The crimes which you have committed are serious enough for Azkaban. You Mr. Goyle are lucky that you are still sixteen but Mr. Crabbe...I believe you've turned seventeen and are thereby an adult and would be tried as such. Do you have anything to say for yourselves, anything at all?"

The utter change in their headmaster's demeanor registered with both teenagers and both of them looked away, unable to answer for fear.

Severus snorted from where he stood. "I believe you'll be getting a Pensieve memory from me Albus as Crabbe's tongue seems to have stopped wagging. I assure you that was not the case earlier."

"I do appreciate that Severus, I have already collected pensive memories from all of the victims as well. If the young masters here chooses not to talk it will not make much difference, they are only hurting themselves by staying quiet." Dumbledore looked back at the Slytherin students. "You are naturally expelled from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and your wands will be broken, behavior such as yours will _never_be tolerated within these walls. The question here is if I should send you to your families or turn you over to the Aurors of the Ministry." The old wizard looked at Snape. "What do you think Severus?"

Snape pursed his lips and considered. "While neither holds much promise for proper punishment, I would suggest the Aurors. Their families are more likely to either coddle and hide them away safely or to kill them."

Dumbledore nodded. He knew that it wasn't the kind of punishment the boys deserved and to take things further would make him just as bad as they were. He was a Headmaster and bound to play by the rules, they were there for a reason. He got up from his seat and walked over to his large fireplace. Dumbledore grabbed a handful of floo powder from the jar on the mantle and tossed into the flames. "Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody please." He called into the fire. While he waited he summoned both Goyle and Crabbe's wands and after examining them he broke them both in half, sending sparks of magic through the air. "You are no longer students of this school and her protection no longer applies to you."

Goyle made a strangled sound as his wand was snapped but still didn't say a word.

A gruff voice rumbled from the fireplace. "Dumbledore is there something you need?"

"Yes, thank you for replying so quickly Alastor. I have two criminals here that should be taken into custody. Their names are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Dumbledore knew Moody would recognize the names very well and considering the way he felt about Death Eaters they would not be coddled.

The grizzled old Auror did indeed recognize the names and from the gleam in his eye you'd think he'd just been told Christmas came again tomorrow. "We will be there in a tick Albus."

"Thank you Alastor." Dumbledore straightened up and walked back to his desk slowly. It was never pleasant to have to expel a student or break their wands but what Crabbe and Goyle had done was unforgivable and they were all lucky Snape had managed to find them in time. The boys wouldn't have stopped and someone would have gotten hurt worse or even killed. Dumbledore could not tolerate that at his school.

It didn't take long at all for Alastor Moody and Shacklebolt to whoosh through the floo and appear in the office. Moody's magical eye swiveled and pinned a cowering Goyle and Crabbe in their seats. He stumped forward. "So Albus what's the crime these two sausages committed?"

"Harassment and attacks on their fellow students, especially the muggleborn and the half-blood ones." Dumbledore's jaw was set and there wasn't a twinkle in sight. "There are pensieve memories from all victims and Snape here found them, he will leave a pensieve memory too. The boys have chosen not to speak on their behalf to me, maybe you can get something out of them."

Crabbe was cowering in his chair. It was all supposed to be for fun, who cared if a snot nosed half blood got hexed? This was not supposed to happen.

Moody grinned and exchanged a look with Shacklebolt. "Oh I'm sure we can Albus." He stumped over and took Crabbe in hand, leaving Goyle to Kingsley. "Alright then. We'll floo these boys back to the department." He pulled the fat, quivering hairless gorilla that was Crabbe to the hearth and stepped through. Kingsley followed soon after leaving Snape and Albus in the office alone. The potion's professor flicked his wand at one of the chairs in a brief cleaning charm before sinking down into it. "Before I forget Albus, arrange to have twenty five points go to Gryffindor."

Large bushy, silvery white brows rose so high they almost disappeared under Dumbledore's velvet hat. "Really, what kind of marvel did a Gryffindor achieve to earn points from you Severus?" Dumbledore was relieved that the potions master seemed okay, he knew it had hit the younger man hard that two students from his house had behaved that way.

"Miss Granger was assisting one of the Slytherin students who'd received a broken leg at the hands of those two and she was instrumental in locating them." He lifted a hand and pressed two fingers against his temple. "Wherever it is you and Black arranged to send my godson I do believe I would like to send him a letter. I assume you can see it gets to him?" He lifted a brow at the headmaster. This put things a bit into perspective. Yes Draco pulled an idiotic move but his intentions and such had been good and he'd been too hard on the boy he had to admit.

Dumbledore hid his surprise at Snape's compliments of Hermione Granger will but inwardly he was chuckling merrily. He could see the tiny, barely there shift in his old friend and he was happy for him, it was good that he was starting to see things differently. "The points have been awarded and of course I will see to it that your letter reaches young Mr. Malfoy."

Snape nodded, reluctant to rise and get about his business. He was, quite honestly, bone tired of near about everything. He was tired of playing the spy, of being the evil dungeon bat, of having to dance on a knife-edge daily, and he was positively sick of being alone. Perhaps he should procure a pet or some such thing? He rose with a sigh, knowing that Albus had too much to do to allow him to simply sit and take up space in his office. "I will leave you to your day then Albus."

Albus nodded, wishing there was something he could do to make things easier for his dear friend. He was aware that Severus had been forced to carry a burden much too heavy for one person alone the last two decades. "Thank you again Severus and do take care."

"Of course." The potions master swept from the office, drawing his bitter persona around him like armor and returning to the dungeons to brew some more healing potions for the students in the infirmary. He paused in the doorway of his laboratory, one brow lifting sardonically when he saw the large ginger cat with a squashed in face sitting primly a few feet away from his rare ingredient cabinet. The irony of a cat, likely belonging to one of the students, finding its way into his lab not long after he pondered, however briefly, getting a pet of his own was not lost on him. When the cat didn't do anything more than sit there and stare at him he decided to tolerate its presence. "However you came to be here, I expect you to stay out of my way cat or you will find yourself summarily banished." A yawn and the cat moving to lay down in a comfortable ball on the floor was his answer and he accepted it as a 'I'll stay here and you can do as you please'. Strangely enough the laboratory felt warmer but Snape put it down to a flight of fancy or some such thing.

* * *

><p>Harry was on his way to another training session with Regulus and there was a bounce in his steps as he walked towards the classroom they used for their training. After almost six months he had finally made peace with whatever it was that had been holding him back from reaching his animagus form. The first time he had shifted he had been surprised to say the least but now after a few times shifting back and forward he loved his other form. He looked around the corridor, making sure it was empty before shifting. Harry walked through the door on soft paws, he couldn't wait for Regulus to see him.<p>

Regulus had his back to the door and was setting up one of his little 'surprises' for his first class tomorrow. They would positively hate him but they'd learn quickly enough how to dodge flying fanged rabbits. The point was for them to learn how to avoid the smaller dark creatures. He heard a very slight scuff from behind him and turned, wand already out. His eyes widened at the sight of the animal there and he was about to stupefy it when he noted the vibrant, unique green of its eyes. He narrowed his, "Harry?"

The black panther huffed and moved towards the wizard, sleek muscles moving languidly under shining black fur. He walked closer and buffed his large head against Regulus hand, moving his body against the wizards to show that he was not a threat.

Regulus put his wand away and reached out to stroke through the thick silky black pelt of the beast rubbing against him. "You attained your animagus form I see." His fingers went behind a rounded ear and scritched as he peered closely at the patterns of slightly darker spots, trying to discern what breed of cat Harry was.

Green eyes closed in bliss at being scratched so deliciously and a low, rumbling purr rose from his throat. Harry let himself get lost in the joys of being pet by the man he loved for a while before he moved away and sat back on his haunches. He flickered as he changed and stretched as he got up on his two human feet again. "How bloody brilliant is this?" He was grinning wildly, already longing to move as a cat again, it was addictive.

Regulus chuckled quietly. "Congratulations. Somehow I'm not surprised to find you're a large cat, a black jaguar I believe. Have you shown or told Siri?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No, I wanted to show you first." There was a bit of an awkward pause and Harry was afraid he had said too much with that sentence. "I mean since you've helped me so much with how to center my mind and so on..."

Regulus ruthlessly squashed the disappointment that slipped through him at the reason Harry showed him first and just smiled a bit. "Well when you do show him, don't sneak up on him like you did me. In his condition it's a bad idea and you'd have first Minerva then Poppy and finally Remus after your tail for it." The DADA professor pat Harry briefly on the shoulder. "Not that I think you don't already know that."

"I wouldn't do that to him, I've just found my other form. I'd hate to spend my time in it skinned and laid out as a carpet on Siri's floor." Harry grinned and sat down on top of one of the desks. His eyes were fixed on Regulus hands, those long elegant fingers and wide palms. For a moment he was jealous of his cat form, wondering how it would feel to have those hands on him when he was in human form.

The older man's eyes lit with amusement and he nodded. "It would be a sad occurrence. Now, are you up to learning some new offensive strikes?"

"Absolutely, just because Malfoy went and disappeared off the face of the earth doesn't mean I can slack off now does it? I still have a bet to win." Harry jumped of the desk and moved closer to Regulus, ready to train.

Regulus inhaled sharply. It was getting harder and harder to keep himself from approaching Harry romantically and these lessons were becoming torturous to his senses. To be so close and know he couldn't touch? It was hell. He glanced at the youth. Yes it was hell but he'd gladly burn if it kept Harry safe and happy.

* * *

><p>Hermione was near to tearing her hair out in distress. She was pacing alone in front of the common room's fireplace, all other Gryffindors having long vacated to avoid her foul temper, and suddenly, unaware that Harry and Ron had just entered the common room, she snatched up a book and threw it against the wall.<p>

Ron's eyes widened and he looked around for escape routes. One could never be too careful when Hermione's temper showed. She didn't get angry often but when she did she was lethal. "What's wrong Mione?" Ron spoke softly and moved closer the way you would approach a wild animal...Very skittishly.

Harry was torn between concern for Hermione and amusement in the way Ron was behaving.

The girl spun and faced the redhead. "I can't find him anywhere!" At first she looked almost as if she was bristling and then she just deflated, her face crumpling as tears welled in her eyes then spilled over. "It's been a solid week and I can't find Crookshanks _anywhere_! He's never disappeared for this long before, ever!" She brought her hands to cover her face as a sob broke in her throat.

Harry hurried over and wrapped his arms around his friend, holding her tightly. He'd take Hermione's anger over her tears any day of the week. Temper he could handle but tears made him crumble. "It's okay Mione, we'll help you look and we'll find him. I'm sure that Crookshanks is alright."

Ron had never been that fond of the monstrosity that Hermione called a cat but he knew that she loved him and he knew how hard it was when a beloved pet just went missing...Even if said pet turned out to be a traitorous Death Eater animagus. Ron's stomach still turned when he thought about the fact that he had slept with that rat in his bed for years. "Harry's right, we'll find him." He walked over and hugged her from behind so that she was hugged by the both of them. "Do you have any of his hair? One or two cat hairs should be enough for a tracking spell."

She shook her head against Harry's shoulder. "I gave him a brushing and banished all the hair just before he disappeared. There's not even any on my coverlet." She clung tight to Harry. She was so worried about her familiar. She was very used to him disappearing for two to three day stretches but never an entire week! He could be anywhere, he could be half-way to Surrey by now even. She made a choked burble as she suddenly got a mental image of Crookshanks going to Harry's Aunt and Uncles and clawing at them for their mistreatment of Harry.

Harry half snorted half laughed. "No, Crookshanks is a smart cat, way too smart to go anywhere in the direction of Surrey."

A second year walked in to the common room and nearly walked into the wall because he was staring at them so hard. Harry was aware of how they would look, both he and Ron smothering Hermione between them. He released her with a smile and brushed a brown lock behind her ear. "We'll help you search and we'll ask around. We can ask Hagrid to keep his eyes open on the grounds and in the forest and we'll cover the castle. You'll have him back in no time."

She sniffled, nodded, and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief she'd pulled out from some unknown pocket. "I really don't know what I'd do without the two of you." She turned back to give Ron a squeeze of the hand. "You mind asking the Hufflepuffs to keep a lookout and Harry and I will ask Luna to look round Ravenclaw?"

"Of course, I'll grab the first little bumblebee I see and ask them." Ron nodded and let go of Hermione, he supposed he looked a bit silly hugging her from behind like that when Harry had already moved away. "I'm meeting Blaise...I mean Zabini later to practice the counter spells professor Black gave us as homework so I can ask him to look around the Slytherin dorms too."

Harry's eyebrows went up at Ron calling Zabini by his first name but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Angry Hermione was a soft spring breeze in comparison to a sulking Ron.

"Thanks." She'd noticed Ron's little slip but said nothing as she thought it'd be brilliant for Ron to show more tolerance towards Slytherin. Though she did rather hope Crookshanks wasn't there, because if a Slytherin had claimed him as theirs she'd likely never get him back.

* * *

><p>Blaise crouched under rows of desks in one of the dungeon classrooms and wondered how he'd gotten drawn into this mad hunt for a cat. Oh right, big blue eyes on a redheaded tempest that was how. Ron had shown up at their meeting and laid out the situation and before he knew it, Blaise was agreeing to help look for Granger's cat because Ron had looked worried. Dear Merlin he was already whipped and they'd not even snogged. He shook his head and called softly, in the sweetest voice he could manage. "Puss? Puss, puss?"<p>

"Mr. Zabini do I want to know why you are in an empty classroom on your hands and knees calling that out?"

The Italian grimaced at the voice of his head of house but thanked Circe that Draco wasn't here to witness his embarrassment. He'd have never heard the end of it. He cleared his throat and stood up meeting Snape's eyes with dignity. "I'm looking for a cat Sir."

"Indeed. I might not have guessed that. Why, Zabini, are you looking for a cat when I seem to recall you have a mild allergy to them?"

"Ron asked me to look round the Slytherin areas for Granger's cat. Seems it went missing a week ago."

Snape's brows rose and he got a rather nasty feeling that the cat who'd become a pleasant quiet companion for him might be Miss Granger's missing feline as the ginger cat had shown up exactly a week ago. "And what does this cat look like?" He listened as Zabini gave the description of a lion looking ginger cat who's face appeared to have met the business end of a shovel and sighed in resignation. "Cease your search Zabini. I know precisely where the cat is. I will see it returned to Miss Granger with alacrity. Now, go." He watched Blaise leave the room then stalked to his own chambers where, sure enough, the cat was laid out on his own favorite chair. "Crookshanks is it?" He saw the ears twitch in recognition of the name and reached down to pick the cat up. "Your mistress is looking for you and as much as I've enjoyed your company, even I am not heartless enough to deprive a witch of her familiar." He ignored the cat's purring as he marched towards Gryffindor tower, pausing when he spotted a bushy brown head of hair in the courtyard looking up into the trees.

Another sigh and he was walking towards Hermione Granger. "Miss Granger I believe this belongs to you."

Hermione turned her head and saw a ball of red fur curled up in the potions master's arms. "Crookshanks! You found him." She took the ginger cat from Snape's arms and buried her nose in the warm, soft fur. She felt so grateful that her cat was there and that he was well. Hermione petted Crookshanks and noticed his purring, he had purred even when Snape brought him over and that was very unusual. Crookshanks was very particular about who was graced with his purr. "Thank you so much for finding him Sir. I have been so worried." Hermione shifted so that Crookshanks was under her arm and then she took a stepped forward and hugged Snape in gratitude.

Snape's eyes widened and he froze as the petite young woman slipped her arm around him in a hard hug. He could not recall the last time he'd been hugged by anyone, likely not since Draco had been shorter than his leg, and he was completely unsure how to react. He cleared his throat uncomfortably and pat Hermione on the back awkwardly. "It was not particularly exercising I'm afraid to say. Your familiar somehow got into my quarters a week ago, I had assumed he was a stray who'd vacate when he was ready."

"He was with you?" Hermione looked up at him with soft brown eyes before releasing him and stepping back. "Well at least then I know he was safe and taken care of." She had seen the way Snape treated the house elves and she knew, just knew in her gut that he would be just as gentle with animals. "Crookshanks has a mind of his own so don't be surprised if he comes calling again. Just let me know if he becomes a bother." Hermione beamed up at Snape, Crookshanks a familiar and comfortable weight in her arms. She was just so happy to have him back.

An odd rush of warmth at her assurance that he'd not been using her cat for potions experiments or mistreating it went through the potions professor. He noticed that she'd had her teeth fixed at some point and with her happy smile it occurred to him that she was actually a rather lovely young woman. Not pretty or beautiful in the traditional sense but lovely nonetheless. He inclined his head. "He is welcome to come and go from my quarters if he wishes. Should you have difficulty finding him again feel free to come by and see if he's there."

"Thank you Sir, that will be the first place I'll look." Hermione smiled again, her cheeks turning a soft pink when she finally realized that she had hugged Severus Snape. And it had felt good. Underneath those billowing black robes there was a strong, lean and warm body. It was strange but it had almost seemed right to wrap her arms around him. It had felt safe. Hermione had never in a million years pictured herself feeling safe around Snape but that was exactly how she felt.

A dark brow lifted. "Very well then. You'd best inform your two trouble-makers that you've found your familiar, before they decide to shift stones about." The tone was his usual dry, snark but if one looked closely they could see the almost teasing light in his eyes.

"They'd do it too." Hermione nodded, she knew her friends and it appeared as if Snape did too. "Again thank you for taking care of Crookshanks and for returning him to me." She held the cat close in her arms as she hurried to the castle to show Ron and Harry that her pet was found.

He watched her go, an odd notion tickling at the back of his head as he watched her hair bounce with the running steps. He rather hoped Crookshanks came back to visit him, not only for the company the cat provided but also because he wouldn't mind seeing the cat's mistress again in a non-student capacity.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN: **Okay I also apologize for any and all typos as well as the lateness of this update. Ya'll are getting a backhanded blessing, updates (yes plural there will be more very soon) but with minimal editing. The reason for both is that I have a broken arm. Life got a little busy for me and I kept forgetting to update before but now, as my crafting for money and gym time is being destroyed by the fact that I can't use my right arm for stuff, I have time to spare. So ya'll get updates and an apology for me being a ditzy brained busy bee. I hope you enjoy the update and look for another tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING**: Fred and George seductive antics, Remus/Sirius Reunion! (you may squee cause it's cute), Percy insecurities and feels, Sneaky Snape and Hermione, Weasley family feels.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Fred hummed as he added the scarab shavings to his latest brainchild. This was one of the separate experiments he ran from George's. They worked together for the majority of their products development but both of them had private ones as well. Ones that neither would show to the other until it was perfected and finished. This one he was thanking Sirius for the idea. A false pregnancy lozenge. Suck on it and look like you're nine months pregnant, freak out your family and friends. He chuckled, much like Remus would react when he came back to see his Padfoot.<p>

Things were going rather well these days, the WWW business was booming, he and George were never lost for ideas, and their little dragon house guest was finally starting to relax a bit, not much but he didn't gel his hair down daily so it was definite improvement, especially when they got to see that Draco's hair held a slight curl to it. He glanced up at a tap on the window, his hand edging towards his wand, and tilted his head at the jolly looking owl that was perched on the windowsill. He went over and opened the window, holding out his arm for the bird. He took the letter from it as he walked to the owl shed, brows raising as he noted that it was addressed to their guest.

George was doing something as mundane as baking. One did not grow up raised by Molly Weasley and not learn how to handle oneself in the kitchen. He was baking chocolate chip cookies, having noticed that the little drakeling had a massive sweet tooth. He had also noticed that Draco was easier to deal with when he had a little sugar in him so really this was a win, win situation for them all.

Draco sat at the kitchen table as George baked, doing the homework that Dumbledore sent to him every week. Just because he was in hiding didn't mean that he didn't have school work to do. Draco had no intention of repeating a year. He was going to graduate with the rest of his year and he was going to keep up his perfect grades. Strangely enough...Or maybe not that strange both Fred and George had been a big help when he got stuck on something. Draco was beginning to realize that there was a lot more to the Weasley twins than met the eye. A sweet smell of baking chocolate cookies spread through the house and Draco could feel his mouth water and his stomach starting to growl.

He looked up when Fred entered the kitchen, holding a letter.

Fred waved the letter. "You've got mail little dragon." He held out the folded parchment to the blond, a bright cheery smile on his face.

"Thank you." Draco took the thick parchment and his eyes widened when he recognized the familiar scrolling writings of his godfather. He felt his heart clench as he read the letter, realizing just how much he'd missed Severus and how much it had hurt to have his godfather give him the silent treatment. He was happy that Severus had reached out to him, even through a letter and he would reply right away.

George watched curiously as Draco's eyes softened as he read the letter. Not for the first time he realized that their houseguest was a very attractive bloke.

Fred went to stand next to his brother, leaning on the counter close enough to feel George's body heat, and watched as their guest read his letter. Emotions flickered across that aristocratic face, surprise, happiness, contentment, and a bit of unholy glee as well, all well hidden but he and George were masters at creating and seeing through masks so he caught each slight change and shift. The blond often drew his eyes because he had to admit, Draco Malfoy made a pretty picture even with the pointy nose and chin. He'd give a few dozen Galleons to see the blond's emotional wall drop and see some emotion from him unfettered. matter of fact he'd made it his mission. "Good news little Dragon?"

"Mmm, one could say that yes Freckles." Draco folded the letter carefully. An apprenticeship with Snape, that was what he had dreamt of and now his godfather had offered it to him once it was safe for him to return. It gave Draco a good solid goal to work towards and he couldn't be happier.

"Good for you then." George took the first batch of cookies out of the oven sliding a hot one to his brother and one to Draco.

Fred tossed the cookie from hand to hand. "Oooh hot!" He blew on it carefully when it cooled enough to hold in one hand. "Very good then. I recognize that spidery writing on the address, got enough written reprimands from him to paper a room," his grin was unrepentant, "so how's Hogwarts' resident sneaky, snarky bastard doing?" The playful tone made it clear that Fred didn't consider any of those qualities negative.

"I think he's doing well, as well as he can living in a castle surrounded by cretins and Gryffindors." Draco gave the redheads a sly look as he blew on his cookie so that it would cool enough so that he could bite down on it. "Mmm, tasty."

"Of course, everything about me is hot and tasty." George replied with a grin and nabbed a cookie for himself too.

Fred snickered a bit and playfully smacked George on the arse. "True enough." The yelp his brother gave as the cookie fell from his grasp and was then snatched away by Fred made him grin wider. He wagged the cookie at Draco. "You know I think we learned more about being sneaky just from watching Snape patrol than anything else."

"I'm sure he'll be all heartwarmed to hear that." Draco said dryly. The corners of his mouth kicking up as George leaned down and nabbed the stolen cookie back with his mouth. At first he had been shocked by the casual comments and touches between the brothers. He knew pureblood families were close but usually not quite _that_ close. Now he had to admit, at least to himself that he found it hot. He had woken sweaty and trembling from a lot of dreams starring the redheads lately.

Fred snorted. "You mad? He'd probably commit harakiri to know he'd inadvertently helped the two biggest Gryffindor pains in his arse. Which would be a very bad thing. He can be a ruthless git but there's no better potions professor. Bring in someone new and the dungeons would probably explode."

Draco was surprised that Fred admitted that Snape was brilliant, usually the Gryffindors were of the firm belief that the sooner Snape resigned the better. "Very true." He agreed simply.

"He's a git but a clever git." George munched on his cookie.

Fred bit into his own cookie. "And if we were to be honest the man probably deserves joint sainthood with McGonagall, just for dealing with us and Peeves alone." He smiled at Draco. "See we're not your typical 'all things Slytherin are evil' lions little dragon. We like to give credit where credit is due."

"Hmm, good for you. You're still in minority though." Draco hadn't softened enough to admit his wrongdoings. Not out loud anyway.

"Yup, jolly us for not being narrow minded and bigoted." George snorted and disappeared behind the counter to put another plate of cookies in the oven. He would like to strip Draco of all that polish and breeding.

"Now, now Gred, I rather like being in the minority. What makes us rare makes us valuable. Though we might end up mounted against a wall for that." Fred paused in consideration, knowing exactly how wrong his words could be taken. He'd chosen them absolutely on purpose to see if it would get any reaction from their dragon.

Draco coughed as he choked on a cookie piece as he pictured the brothers mounted against a wall and just who was mounting them. Oh that sent all sort of wicked images through his brain that should not be there.

George was blushing too and he was thankful he could blame it on the heat of the oven. He got up and walked over to the still coughing Draco. "Maybe some milk would make that go down easier, can I get you some?"

Draco looked up at him and coughed more.

Fred's eyes twinkled wickedly as he sidled up to the coughing blond and pat him on the back. "I think you should Georgie. Our poor dragon's near to gagging, he definitely needs some nice creamy milk."

"Well our milk makes everything go down easier and after all it's so much better to swallow than to spit." George poured a tall glass of cold milk and placed it in front of Draco who was growing rather red in the face as he sputtered and coughed. "There you are Drakeling, nice and fresh."

"And it does a body oh so good. Drink up." Fred rubbed Draco's back, exchanging a slight questioning look with his brother.

George looked from his brother to Draco and back again, giving a slight nod. He knew Fred would understand.

Draco grabbed the glass and took a big gulp of milk, having never felt this dirty for drinking milk before.

Reaching out George rubbed his thumb along Draco's soft lips. "You had a milk mustache, I was just removing it." George's smile had a sharper edge to it than usual.

"Okay...Thank you." Draco said when he finally got his voice back. Something had happened here but he wasn't entirely sure what it was.

Fred leaned in just a bit so his breath would feather over Draco's ear. "Oh we're more than happy to help where we can. Consider us your little milk cleaning slaves." He reached over and tapped the homework Draco had been doing before the letter. "Speaking of assistance, is there anything you're needing help with here?"

Blinking Draco was trying his best to get his mind out of the gutter where it had seemed to gotten permanently stuck. He looked down at the homework. "No thank you, for now I think I've got it all under control."

"If you change your mind and need _anything_ we're here and eager to please." George spoke softly, not wanting to scare the little dragon off by coming on too strong. They had made their point and given the littlest Malfoy something to think about.

Fred moved away with a soft whisper of a touch along Draco's arm. "Yes, anything you need, anything at all. Just give us a call." He walked over to the cooling cookies and snatched another one. "Well I'd best get back to my project but you both know where to find me if I'm needed." He gave his brother a wink and Draco a wave before walking out, putting a little swing in his hips. In the back of his mind he was coming up with all sorts of evil evil ideas, some of them involving costumes.

George watched Draco watch Fred leave. Oh the little dragon was certainly not unaffected, George understood though. There was something about Fred, something that pulled you in and kept you captivated. In George's mind Fred had always been the special one. With a soft sigh and thoughts of what would come next he went back to his baking.

* * *

><p>Sirius stood in the sunlight, the March wind snapping at his cloak as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm rays. Merlin he'd needed this. Needed a few moments peace from Minerva, Poppy, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid, myriad students, his brother and <em>Snape<em>, of all bloody people, mother henning him to death. He didn't need a pillow for his back or a place to put his feet up, or a giant brownie, or a pepper-up potion, or a new sweater, or a nap, or a hug, or anything else they'd come up with. All he needed was his bloody mate to come back from the bloody wilds and hold him while his bloody hormones ran riot!

Remus was bone tired. He walked along a shadowy path in the Forbidden Forest leading up to Hogwarts Castle. He had been so relieved when an owl had finally made it through, letting him know that Sirius was at Hogwarts with Regulus and Harry and not on his own in London. He pulled his threadbare cloak tighter around his skinny frame and put his much longer hair behind his ears. Personal grooming was not a priority in the woods. Remus stopped when a familiar scent tickled his nose. He breathed in deeply, images of his mate filling his mind. Without thinking he took off running, trees becoming nothing but a blur as he ran towards his own personal heaven. Finally Remus caught side of Sirius, his mate stood with his back towards him. Remus walked over, reaching out to place a hand on his mate, afraid that he would disappear. That it was just another dream.

Sirius felt someone touch his shoulder and turned, a snarl on his lips, the irritation at having his peace interrupted momentarily blocking the familiar tingle from his awareness. The snarl dropped, as did his jaw when he saw the familiar amber eyes, facial scars, and the gray streaked brown hair that was caught in the wind. He swallowed hard, thinking that this might just be a hallucination, a mirage brought on by desperate longing. "Moony?"

"So beautiful." Remus whispered as he watched his mate's silver eyes. He greedily took in every feature of Sirius' face, having missed it for far too long. His eyes moved down his mate's body and stopped when they got to Sirius' midsection. He stared, and stared some more at the swollen stomach. Remus knew what it meant but he couldn't believe it. He looked up at Sirius with wide, shocked eyes and felt himself go weak in the knees.

Sirius' shock passed and he scowled at his mate. "Moony you have three seconds to touch me and let me know you're not a figment of my imagination before I either bite you or sick my brother, Harry, and Minerva on your arse."

Sirius' words snapped Remus back into reality and with one step his arms were around his mate and his face was buried in Sirius' neck. "I have missed you, I have missed you so fucking much." One hand went to rest on Sirius' stomach. "And it looks as if I have missed even more. A baby Pads?" Remus' voice was both longing and regretful. He had missed so much, he should have been there. His lips traveled over Sirius' cheek until he could capture his mate's mouth in a desperate kiss.

Sirius gripped the lapels of Remus' robes and yanked him as close as he could get, opening his mouth and sucking desperately on the invading tongue. A soft whining moan sounded in his throat. Oh yes, yes, this was what he needed, what he wanted, what he'd been hungering for. His Moony, his mate, the father of the little being that was now kicking him in the kidneys. He grimaced and pulled back from the kiss, placing a hand next to Remus' on his belly. "Yeah, you're gonna be a daddy in about two to three months and I can already tell that he's gonna be a worse trouble-maker than I was."

Remus couldn't stop touching Sirius, small caresses and touched to make sure that the other was still there. "I should have been here, I should never have left." Remus felt resentment fill him. He had been away for months when his mate had been dealing with this alone. "He? Do you know it's a boy?"

The pregnant man leaned against his mate, nodding. "Poppy ran the diagnostic thing-a-ma-spelly. Healthy bouncing baby boy, emphasis on the bouncing as my bladder can attest to." He closed his eyes in contentment. Finally he was right where he needed and longed to be after six bloody months without his mate's touch and presence.

"I love you." There was so much more Remus wanted to say. So much he wanted Sirius to know but for now at this moment being with his mate was enough. He was home and he wouldn't leave Sirius again. Remus didn't care about Dumbledore or the War, he was going to be a father. His family came first, to hell with everything else. "I love you so much." Remus pressed kisses to every inch of skin he could find, lingering with his lips over the mate mark on Sirius' neck.

"Je t'aime mon amour." Sirius wrapped his arms around his mate and held tight, as if afraid something would appear and try to rip him away. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and ordered himself not to cry. Just because he was pregnant didn't make him any less of a man and he'd be damned if he'd cry at the drop of a hat. "I missed you so much. I kept sending owls but they just came back with the letters and I never got any from you. Can we make Dumbledore bald?"

Remus snorted even as he fought the urge to cling to tightly to his mate. He had to be even more careful than usual now. "Oh Merlin, can you imagine how scary he would look hairless? Like a plucked chicken. Better to give him an itch in all his unmentionable places." Remus continued to hold Sirius, amber eyes widening when suddenly he felt something move inside Sirius' stomach. The reality of the situation came crashing down on him and Remus sank down on his knees. "We're going to have a baby..." He placed both his hands on his mate's stomach. "I hope he will be everything you are Siri...Beautiful, smart and brave. I wish for him to be all of you and nothing like me, I don't want him to have to live like a monster."

Sirius' hand smacked Remus on the back of the head. "I thought we covered this. You. Are. Not. A. Bloody. Monster!" He fisted his hands in the longer brown hair, forcing Remus to meet his gaze, and bared his teeth in an irritable growl, sounding more like a werewolf than his mate. "You listen to me Remus John Lupin, I could not ask for a better person for our child to take after than you, endlessly patient, responsible, smart as a whip, compassionate, and you happen to look damn good too!" He yanked on Moony's hair deliberately. "You stop calling yourself a monster right now! I am not having you make our child think there's something wrong with him just cause Daddy can't accept that he's an amazing, beautiful man who just happens to get a little furrier than most once a month. Seriously Moony would you think? I know you're capable of it, much more than I am usually."

Remus looked properly chastised. "I'm sorry, you know that I would _never, ever_ let this child think there's something wrong with him. I would gladly tear anyone who dears to say differently apart." He nuzzled his nose into Sirius' stomach. "I didn't mean to upset you love. I'm sorry." Remus didn't promise to to stop seeing himself for what he was, he couldn't stop but he would never transfer his issues on to their child. The only time Remus felt even remotely wonderful or beautiful was when he was with Sirius.

Sirius sighed and loosened his hold to card his fingers though his mate's hair. "I wish you could see yourself like I do Moony. You're honestly the most amazing man I know, except for that irritating little habit you have of putting yourself down. And don't worry about upsetting me, I snap at the slightest thing lately."

It still ate at Remus that he hadn't been there, that he had missed hormone storms and weird cravings. He knew that what he had been doing was important but he had missed so much. At least now the weird stomach bug he'd had during the fall made sense. "Do you know that I spent a lot of time puking my guts out in the bushes along the same time you would have had morning sickness...Thank you for that." Remus got up and kissed Sirius' cheeks. "I couldn't figure out what in the name of Salazar was wrong with me." Another kiss to the corner of his mate's mouth this time. "I am not leaving again. If Dumbledore has another mission for me then he can go bugger himself. I am going to stay right where you are, that's home to me and the most important thing."

Sirius sighed and nuzzled the side of Remus' throat. "I'm glad." Then the animagus grinned. "Sympathy pangs huh?" He gave a smacking kiss on the lips to Remus. "Good, they're half your fault so you deserve 'em. Come on, I'm hungry and I'm sure the buzzing old bastard wants your report." He twined his fingers with his mate's and tugged lightly towards Hogwarts. "Oh and wait til you see Harry's animagus form. Can't really call him Bambi anymore."

Remus squeezed Sirius' hand and followed him to the castle looming in the distance. He listened happily to everything his mate told him. Feeling content and at peace for the first time in months. He was so happy to be home.

* * *

><p>Snape's boots scuffed softly along the hallway as he carried a small case of abortifacient potions to the infirmary. He opened the door to the infirmary and walked back to Poppy's office, one brow lifting when he saw that her door was cracked open. He paused when he heard her speaking in a low soothing tone.<p>

"Is it really bad that he's showing an interest in you dear? It has been three years afterall."

"It is bad, nothing good can come from it. He's a _Quidditch_ player, it's going to end up just as before and I don't think I can live through it another time." Percy's voice was close to desperate as he floo called one of the people who knew what had happened his last year at Hogwarts. "It still hurts. I can't let anyone do that to me again, what if I'm not good enough for Krum either?" There was a deep sigh. "He's so good with the kids he meets, stopping whatever he's doing to sign autographs and just say hi. He seems close to perfect but I can't trust him Poppy. There's not enough left of my heart to give away to anyone."

"Oh Percy dear you have a bigger heart than you think. I wish you had taken my advice and seen a mind healer about this. Quidditch player doesn't automatically mean 'stupid, heartless, arrogant git' dear. Your brothers have all played Quidditch, and it wouldn't surprise me if young Mr. Potter goes pro for a time after school, do you think any of _them_ would have done that to their lover?" Poppy longed to just step through the floo and give Percy a big hug. The poor lad was the odd-Weasley-out and he'd made an art of owning that role. "You've associated Quidditch with everything bad and pushed your own family away because they love the sport. You need to talk to someone dear, someone who can help you put things in a better perspective so you can at least reconcile with your family. Don't you miss them?"

Snape's brows were nearly reaching his hairline. The most tolerable Weasley had some sort of pain in his past so significant that he needed a mind healer? And did the rest of the redheaded army that was his family know that?

"Yes." Percy's voice was very small. "I do miss them." He missed his mother's loud and hands on love, his father's gentleness and how he was always there for you. Percy missed his brothers teasing and their cockiness and he missed Ginny's sweet smile and the way she used to curl up next to him as they sat on the couch reading together. "I miss them every day but I can't be with them. I am broken and I am so, so angry. If I am with them I will say something that hurts them, even though I know it's not their fault...It's better to keep to myself."

"Oh sweetheart, that's why I want you to see a mind healer. So you can work through all the hurt and the anger and have your family again. I know your parents miss you terribly and do you know that when one of the twins floos me to ask about medical consequences and reactions they always bring you up? Last time Fred, at least I think it was Fred, called about that product...oozing warts or some such other vile name, and he said he wished he could get a hold of you since you'd always been so good at helping them out. Your family misses you. Will you at least think about seeing a mind healer? I can give you the name of one I trust."

Percy was silent for a very long time. He didn't think that a mind healer could help him since he was the problem but he didn't want to disappoint Poppy either. She had been good to him ever since _it_ had happened. She'd always been willing to lend an ear. "Okay." He said finally. "Give me the name, I can't promise I'll go see them but I will think about it. Thank you Poppy."

"You don't need to thank me dear. I am only too happy to help you however I can." She reached into her desk and pulled out a business card, sending it through the floo. "Angus Kinnion is his name. He's the best I know at what he does."

Percy nabbed the business card on his end, looking at it as if it might bite him. "Thank you, I won't bother you any longer. Go patch up all the reckless, blockheaded students I know you have there." Percy managed to press out a smile but it was a tense one. He had freaked out when Viktor Krum had shown interest in being something more than casual acquaintances. Poppy had been kind enough to listen to him. "Goodbye Poppy." She flames flickered as Percy closed the floo in his tiny office.

The medi-witch sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in weariness. She wanted to help that young man so badly but until he was ready to be helped there was nothing she could do. "Severus Snape cease your lurking! Do you honestly think I don't know when someone enters my infirmary?"

The potions master stepped in, setting the case of potions on her desk. "I do apologize for eavesdropping Poppy."

"Mmhmm, you always were nosy." her gaze was stern and warning. "You are not to tell a single Weasley about what you just heard do you understand me?"

He raised a hand in quiet acquiesce, "I assure you Poppy I would not be able to remain patiently in the presence of any Weasley long enough to relate that conversation. No Weasley shall hear it from my lips."

She nodded. "Good. Now out. As Percy said, I have blockheads to treat." She shooed him away.

He left and headed for his laboratory. He'd sworn not to tell any Weasleys but there was more than one way to inform the redheaded wonders and he could easily relay the information to Hermione. The young woman had indeed taken him up on his offer to come down when her familiar went missing and over the last few weeks they'd taken to chatting and she'd occasionally assist him with the simpler potions. It was a refreshing change from his norm and he would be the first to admit that he was growing quite fond of the Gryffindor. She would no doubt have a few dozen theories on what might have happened to Percy Weasley and would be more than happy to inform the Weasley family that something was afoot.

Hermione's eyes were saucer wide and she nibbled on her lip as she processed what Snape had told her. So something had happened to Percy, she wondered what it was. "Three years ago Percy was in his last year here. I thought he was dating Penelope Clearwater but she did not play Quidditch." She was already trying her best to analyze and figure out what might have happened. "Whatever happened it must have been bad. Percy was always very strict and serious but he never avoided his family." Hermione pet Crookshanks who was lying in her lap as she watched Snape stir a boiling potion carefully.

Snape nodded. "It would not be the first time a secret relationship was carried on within the walls of Hogwarts and most assuredly won't be the last. Whatever happened and whoever hurt Mr. Weasley had to have been scandalous enough to warrant a cover relationship with Miss Clearwater." He sprinkled some violet petals into the potion. "It would not surprise me if she'd agreed to a farce in order to help a friend either. In any case his family should know that there is more to his being so cold to them than simply being a prat. I know Molly was deeply hurt last year when he did not attend the Weasley Christmas celebration."

"She was heartbroken." Hermione nodded, warmed that Snape had noticed too. She couldn't help but wonder who Percy had been with and why it had to be covered up like that. She knew all the Weasley's and she knew they would not have cared at all if it was another boy. It had to be something more than that. "I'm going to take this up with Ron, as much as he always harps about Percy and his knob-head ways I know he misses him. Thank you for telling me this." Hermione's brain was still working on all cylinders.

Snape added a final stir, nodding in satisfaction when the potion finished beautifully before he looked up and met her eyes. "As irritating as I find the majority of Arthur and Molly's spawn, such family as the Weasleys is precious and should be held as a treasure, not throw aside out of some odd fear." He began to bottle the potion. "In addition if Molly sends me one more sweater to make up the difference I'll soon be able to clothe all of Hogsmeade."

"Molly sends you Weasley sweaters?" Hermione grinned, picturing Snape in knobby knitted sweaters with a large S on the front. Strangely the mental image was more adorable than funny. "I hope you wear them, they are really very cozy you know, I wear my newest one instead of a robe on mornings."

He shook his head, a smile flirting across his lips. "I am aware as I do wear them. She is kind enough to make the majority of them black and gray so as to cater to my school year wardrobe."

"Good, I'm glad you wear them." She rubbed Crookshank's ears as the large cat purred. "It would be nice to see you in color sometime though. I think blue would suit you very well."

"Mmm green suits me better." He glanced up with a slight lift of his brow. "Perhaps you might get the opportunity to see me in color one day Miss Granger, if you happen to catch sight of me during the summer."

"Hmm, I will keep my eyes open then." Hermione met his gaze straight on.

* * *

><p>Molly watched as the fire flickered back to normal after the floo call she'd had with Ron. Her heart was aching and she wanted to rush out and apparate to London. Her baby, her sweet, calm Percy was in pain. He was in pain and he didn't think he could talk to his family about it. It made her want to cry, want to go to him, hold him and let him know that they would always love him. Always be on his side.<p>

Another part of her was raging, that part wanted blood. Someone had hurt her child bad enough that he had turned away from his family and made him close himself off. She wanted to tear that person apart with her bare hands. Molly sat down in the old, fraying chair in front of the fire and stared into the flames. She missed Percy and now that she knew something had happened to him she wouldn't give up until he had help. Until he was back with them.

Molly wasn't the only one seething with heartache, rage, and determination. Arthur's hands were actually shaking. He was a gentle man, had always left the discipline to Molly and had never once raised a hand to his children aside from the time Fred and George had tried to make Ron take an Unbreakable Vow. The only person he could recall actually striking in a fury before was Lucius Malfoy but really that was understandable. He'd cast hexes in the name of the Order to protect the vague amorphous 'people' but this was his son. The son who was, astonishingly enough, most like him. This was the little boy he remembered toddling along after him on a day when you were allowed to bring your child to work. All the others had demurred calling his job boring and whatnot but when he'd asked Percy, the child's face had lit up. Not once during that day had Percy complained of boredom and from then on for years he'd spoken of nothing but being 'just like Dad'. Now he knew that someone had hurt his quietest, shyest child, hurt him so badly that Percy was afraid to love.

His 'little double' as Molly had once called Percy, had pulled away from them because of some rockheaded Quidditch player. Arthur shook his head and stood up from his chair. "Molly, get your cloak."

Molly gave Arthur a surprised look but got out of the chair to gather her cloak and purse. "Are we going to the Ministry Arthur?" She asked softly. She really wanted to get to her baby boy.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm not letting our son isolate himself anymore." He held out his hand to tuck her under his arm and grabbed a handful of floo powder to floo into the Ministry. _'You may not want us poking our noses in son but we're not about to let you close yourself off and hurt anymore.'_

* * *

><p><em><em>**TW's A/N:** I have turned on moderating guest/anon reviews due to the childish antics of a certain troll. Not so much for myself, I really don't care, but I know some people read the reviews of a story to learn if the story is worth reading and the last review the troll left could be horribly triggering for someone. If you're leaving a genuine review, even if it's constructive criticism, it will be published so don't feel shy about leaving a guest review, I don't bite. Again Acherona and I 


	13. Chapter 13

**BIG TRIGGER WARNINGS:** WWW product mimicking pregnancy, Emotional Breakdown, Forced Abortion, Hurt and Comfort, discussion of a miscarriage,  
><strong>lesser warnings:<strong>Pissed off Weasleys, planning of vengeance, scheming, genetic material harvesting by force, torture, glimpse of a humanized yet still batshit crazy Bellatrix.

_Seriously people at the very least this chapter will break your heart, if you're triggered by any of the above warnings it will do worse. We want all of you, our lovely readers, to remain healthy and happy so if you are triggered by any of the warnings above, read with caution (and possibly someone to hold you) or not at all so long as it keeps you well._

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Fred was positively beaming as he and George walked down the hallway of the Ministry towards the Department of Magical Patents. Well George walked, he waddled. His Preg-U lozenge had been approved for human consumption, of course he had to prove that by providing a human test subject and Fred, being Fred, had been his own test subject. The effect would wear off in a few minutes but until then he looked like a blimp and waddled like a penguin and he didn't care.<p>

George chuckled at his twin and slowed his steps so that the other could match his pace. "You look even more ready to blow that Sirius does, a bit freaky to be honest."

Percy was hurrying down the halls trying to shake off Viktor who had showed up to invite him to lunch...Again. The man was so sweet, so patient but Percy couldn't go down that road again, he just couldn't. He looked up from the floor when he heard a very familiar laughter and looked up to see his younger brothers coming towards him. One of them as big as a small whale. Percy's eyes locked on the swollen stomach and he could feel his throat close up as waves of panic started to roll over him.

Viktor paused just behind Percy the redhead who had so caught his interest blocking the path to exit the building. He'd been rejected again but he'd try again tomorrow or perhaps the day after. Give up really wasn't in his vocabulary and he knew that Percy was interested, matter of fact the other man had not once come straight out and said he wasn't interested, and as the redhead had not yet given him an understandable reason for him not to pursue him, he'd continue doing so until Percy accepted a date or gave him a good reason not to. Now though the sudden tension in the slender frame caught his attention and he stopped just shy of touching the redhead. "Are you alright Mr. Veasley?"

Arthur and Molly were sweeping through the Ministry towards Percy's department and he had to pause when he saw Fred and George in the hallway. His thought process pulled to a screeching halt as he saw Fred's stomach the size of...well the size of Molly's when she'd been pregnant _with_ Fred and George.

"What in the name of Helga Hufflepuff's hairy legs is this?" Molly charged towards her twin boys. "I saw you less then a month ago and you looked nothing like...this." Molly gestured towards Fred's very pregnant form.

Percy couldn't answer Viktor, he couldn't say anything at all. He looked around like a deer caught in the headlights. Why were Fred and George here? What was his parents doing here? Percy looked around blindly, looking for an escape route but every exit was blocked. There was no way he would be able to get away unnoticed.

George looked around happily, he found it brilliant that Fred had managed to freak their mother out. "Mum, dad. Nice to see you and Perc too, it's like a family reunion."

Arthur's head whipped around to see Percy standing, looking a bit panicked in the hallway, a concerned Viktor Krum behind him, and took a step forward.

Fred as well noticed Percy and waved brightly, "Oi ya Perce! Come check it out!"

Instead of walking forward, Percy to a step back, walking into Viktor. He couldn't keep his eyes of his brother's stomach.

"Percy?" Molly turned too, forgetting her outrage with her younger son. Her baby looked so pale and thin. He needed some good food and good loving.

Arthur walked towards Percy, his eyes soft, though they gained slight suspicion when they fell on Krum. "Percy, son come here please? We need to talk." He held out a hand to his third child.

Viktor's hands rose automatically to Percy's shoulders, his brows drawing down in worry. "Mr. Veasley...Percy, do you want to-"

He was cut off by a sudden pop and head whipped around to Fred, who was patting his now flat stomach and chuckling a bit. "Sorry, it just ended. Hey Perce you-"

"The baby..." Percy whispered and looked at the now flat stomach, his own insides hurting like they had three years ago. "Why, why would you come up with something that horrible?" He looked up at his brother. "How can you think that is funny?" Percy wrapped his arms tightly around himself but he couldn't stop shaking. He was back at Hogwarts playing through everything in his memory. "I wanted my baby, I already loved it. I knew it would be difficult being just out of school but I still loved it. He said it was an abomination, that his blood was too pure to be mixed and raised by a poor rag tag blood traitor who was only good for a fuck." Tears ran down Percy's face and he wasn't even aware he was speaking out loud. "I didn't want anything from him, I would have raised it alone but that wasn't enough. He had to kill my baby while it was still inside me because I was that tainted. It hurt so much and there was so much blood." Percy sunk down to his knees, completely trapped in the past.

Molly covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out loud. Her precious little boy had been through all that on his own.

Arthur took a halting step forward and paused, unsure now exactly what to do. His instincts were of two minds, find out who had hurt his son so badly and kill him, or go wrap his arms around his child and comfort him.

Fred felt sick, absolutely sick hearing that from his big brother, seeing the always calm, quiet, composed Percy break down and to know he'd caused it. He was rushing forward with George even as he saw Krum kneel on the floor with Percy and wrap Seeker toned arms around the crying man.

Viktor's jaw was tight, now he knew, now he understood what made Percy so skittish and why he was so keen to avoid Flint that first day. Now he knew and he had every intention of finding Flint and tearing him apart but for now Percy was more important. "Dat is not true." His voice was firm, strong and confident. "You are not tainted Percy. He vas. How can anyvun vith decency hurt anoder like dat?" His accent was more strongly heard, his control over his English slipping as he tried to comfort and calm the man in his arms. "You are amazing person. So serious and dedicated to making dings bedder vor the vizarding vorld, smart, and kind. Der is nodhing vrong vith you, no taint."

Percy sobbed loudly, turning around to bury his face in Viktor's robes. He wanted to hide from the world and right now Viktor's arms seemed like the only safe place.

It was strange to see his brother in the arms of probably the best Quidditch player of modern times. George wanted to comfort Percy too but he had no idea what to say. He moved closer to Fred. "We need to find out who did this to him, that bastard needs to pay." He spoke quietly so that only his twin would hear. They could have had a niece or a nephew by now and a happy Percy who believed he was worthy to be loved. George had been a member of the Order for some time now, he had seen a lot but this was the first time he truly knew what hatred felt like.

Fred nodded, his normally twinkling eyes dull with regret. He reached out and touched Percy on the back softly as they reached him. "Perc I didn't know. I didn't...it's not funny. I am so so sorry big brother." He moved so that he was hugging Percy from the other side, ignoring the fact that his big brother was also being held by Bulgaria's star seeker.

Arthur came forward to put a hand on Percy's head. "Son Viktor's right. Whoever he was, he had no right and no reason other than sick selfishness to kill your baby. I am so sorry I didn't see what was happening to you and help."

Percy made broken, wounded sound and moved so that he could throw himself into his father's arms. Viktor was safe but he needed his dad. He wrapped his arms around his father and fisted his hands in the fabric of Arthur's robes. "Not your fault daddy, it's mine." He couldn't stop crying.

"It's not your fault Percy, none of this is your fault sweetie." Molly was crying too. She felt so bad for her precious son but the worst was the feeling of helplessness that she felt. Percy had been carrying this alone for three years. Three years of thinking he was too tainted to be loved, that it was something he didn't deserve. "We love you so much Percy, all of us do."

Fred nodded. "Too bloody right we do. You're our Percy, our big brother. You're the one who told us clear about the birds and the bees when Mum and Dad fumbled over it, the one who let us hide our products in your room when Mum was on a tear, you're the one who helped us work out the kinks in the first few too. You taught me and George how to fly safely and read us that 'one more' bedtime story after mum turned out the lights." He gave his mother a wan smile at her scolding look. "You're worth ten times as much as any ruddy idiot caught up in the pureblood stupidity and you're perfect just the way you are. We miss you Perce, we want our big brother back."

Arthur hugged Percy tight and murmured, "I miss you too son. I miss the talks we had about the idiocy that goes on round here and the quiet teas. I miss the little surprise plugs you'd leave in my shed for me with scolding notes not to experiment and blow myself up. Your Mother is right it's not your fault. The only fault lies with the bastard who hurt you."

Viktor stood, quietly off to the side, and glared at anyone who stopped and gawked for longer than they should, standing guard over Percy and the Weasley family's private moment, ready to step in for Percy when and where he might be needed.

Molly fluttered about, petting Percy's hair as well as caressing Fred and George's cheeks. She was sad and angry but at the same time she was relieved that her boy had finally told them. Even if it had happened through a breakdown. Now they knew and they could help him.

She walked over to Viktor Krum too upset to be awestruck at the celebrity Bulgarian player. "Thank you very much Mr. Krum. For being there for my son and for telling him what you did. I have a feeling the time ahead will be rough on him and he'll need all the friends he can get." Molly'd seen the way the Quidditch seeker had looked at her son as he held him and it was clear to her that this man would not even think about hurting her boy. That alone made him a friend in her book.

Viktor looked down at the middle-aged woman, seeing the distress in her eyes over her son's heartbreak. He tentatively pat her shoulder. "I spoke only truth and vould greatly like to get my hands on de vun dat hurt Percy. He vould never fly again." His eyes flashed in thought of Marcus Flint before they softened when he looked at Percy again.

Percy was still crying softly in his father's arms, every pain and hurt that he had felt during the last three years seemed to pour out of him. Leaving him empty and so very tired.

Arthur rocked slightly from side to side as he often had when Percy had been a child and suffered a nightmare. Only this time it wasn't as easy to fix as chasing imaginary monsters out from under the bed. He felt his son sag in his hold and looked around for a place to settle Percy into a cot or some such thing.

Viktor took a soft step forward. "Perhaps it vould be best to bring him home. Dere is a vloo in his ovice."

Arthur nodded. "You're right." He tried to pick his son up but was unable to, the young man nearly the same height and weight as himself. the problem was solved by Krum stepping forward and scooping Percy into his arms.

Percy felt that he was picked up and carried and although he recognized that he would probably be mortified later he couldn't bring himself to care. Right now he just wanted to sleep, knowing that those he cared about was close by.

Molly followed close behind, taking Arthur's hand in her own as they walked towards Percy's office. "We're taking him home right? To the Burrow?" Molly was not about to leave her boy alone anymore. She turned to her other sons. "Will you come home with us?"

Fred exchanged a look with George. "I'll come but George needs to head back to our place for a bit before he comes and switches me out." He and George couldn't afford to leave Draco alone in their warded house for long. It was warded and unplottable but on the off chance of someone finding it, he didn't want to leave their dragon alone to defend himself for long.

Arthur squeezed Molly's hand and nodded. "Come on then. I want to get Percy home where we can look after him."

Viktor carried Percy to the redhead's office and stepped through after Arthur and Molly. He was directed to place Percy in a quiet bedroom and brushed the back of his hand against his cheek before backing off to let Mrs. Weasley fuss over her son.

He met the eyes of Percy's father and noted a red brow raising as the older man angled his head indicating that he wanted to speak to Viktor away from Percy. He followed the older man down the hall a piece and stopped when the tall, balding father turned to pin him with a stern gaze.

"I will say that I appreciate what you said in the Ministry and your carrying Percy here but I want to know what your intentions are in regards to my son."

Viktor met the protective gaze calmly. "I like him, very much and vould like to see iv there is a chance for us to grow to care for each other. It vill be up to Percy iv he wishes to try. Iv he tells me to go I vill. I von't be happy but I vill go iv that is vat he vants."

Arthur nodded. "Good. Let me just warn you Mr. Krum, I don't care if it would cause an international incident or not, if you hurt my son I will hunt you down and skin you alive. Understand?"

Viktor nodded in understanding.

"Well then. Molly will have my head if I don't offer you tea. Come down to the kitchen."

Fred watched his father order Krum around with dull amusement then crept into the room his mother and Percy were in. He leaned against the wall then sank down, sitting on the floor knees up, arms around them. His eyes were on Percy's relaxing face and his mother's hands as she set his brother's glasses on the side table. He spoke quietly so as not to disturb Percy. "Will he be alright Mum?"

Molly smoothed out the blanket draped over Percy and she pushed away a copper colored lock of hair from his forehead. Percy looked almost painfully young, relaxed in sleep and without his glasses on. She turned towards Fred, walking over and running her fingers through his hair gently. "I don't know darling. I hope he will but I honestly don't know. Something really terrible did happen to him and it has grown and festered for three years until it has become all Percy can feel." Molly sat down next to Fred on the floor, groaning when her body didn't obey her as it had a few years ago. "Listen, after Charlie I lost a baby too. A girl. It took time and Arthur's endless patience before I could imagine trying again, before I could even stand to be touched. That was an accident, something that happens and I knew your father loved me as I loved him. It was still a very difficult time for us. I can only imagine what Percy is going through." Molly leaned her head on Fred's shoulder. "What happened today though, was not your fault darling. If anything it was probably the best thing that could happen. Percy needed to get this off his chest and we needed to know why he was avoiding all of us like the plague. Now with things out in the open maybe we can work towards healing."

Fred hugged his mother. "I hate that he's hurting though Mum and Merlin I want to find who did this to him and make them pay for every last second of pain Percy's felt."

"I want that too." Molly said quietly. "I want that person to hurt so much that it scares me. Death would be too kind for him." Molly was passionate yes but she never condoned violence but here she wanted nothing more that to find the man, flay the skin off his body. Pour syrup on the wounds and invite ants to a feast.

"It doesn't scare me, kinda surprises me how bad I wanna hurt the bloody bastard who did this to Perce, but it doesn't scare me. George and I should find him and use his to test the experimental products." Fred watched his brother, looking so vulnerable curled up there on the bed and wanted to build a wall around him to keep him safe. "I bet that big nosed Seeker Dad's pouring tea for would help too."

"Don't talk about Mr. Krum like that. He was very helpful at the Ministry." Molly's chastising was habit more than anything and the fellow really did have some size on his nose. "I do think he would help gladly though. As would your other brothers and your sister too if they knew."

"Are you going to tell them?" Fred turned his gaze to his mother. "Shouldn't they know so they can help?"

"If it was up to me I would tell them. I don't want to push Percy further away though, not when we're finally somewhat close to get him back." Molly sighed. "For now we'll just let him rest and then later maybe we can make him understand that his family truly does love him and wants to be there for him."

Fred nodded. "We're not letting Percy slip away again don't worry Mum but yeah. He needs the peace and rest first." He tilted his head. "What were you and Dad doing in that part of the Ministry anyway? It's on the other side from Dad's office."

"We were looking for Percy. Ron floo'd us earlier, telling us that something had happened to Percy in his last year of school that caused him to turn away from us. We didn't know what it was but we were coming to talk to him, to make him tell us." Molly looked towards the sleeping Percy. "We understood it was bad but I couldn't have imagined this."

He frowned in thought. "How'd Ron know something happened to Percy?"

"Well that's a whole story of its own. Ron heard from Hermione who apparently heard from Severus Snape and he in turn accidentally heard Madam Pomfrey and Percy having a floo conversation." Molly sighed. "If I didn't know it was true I would think someone tried to pull my leg."

Fred chuckled softly. "Snape huh. We'll have to send him a fruit basket. Or hey you can make him a Weasley sweater!" He fiddled with a pocket watch George had given him a few years ago. "We teased him a lot but Percy was always the one who put up with us best so I'm glad Snape relayed the message."

"I've already made professor Snape several sweaters in fact." Molly sniffed. "He's always very kind and says he appreciates them." She wrapped her arm around Fred's shoulders. "Despite always being bookish and more quiet than the rest of you, Percy was always most like you and George, just not as loud."

Smiled. "Yeah that'd explain it. You kno-" he broke off when his father came back into the room. "Dad. Where's Krum?"

"He said he had to take care of some business quickly but that he'd be back soon." Truth be told Arthur had a suspicion as to what that business had been if the violent gleam in Krum's eyes had been any clue. So long as Krum told them what he knew afterwards he'd allow the man first shot considering how twitterpated the Quidditch star was already.

"Oh, I was looking forward to invite him for dinner. He seems like such a nice young man." Molly furrowed her brow. "In fact I think Ron still has a small figure of him in his room, the figure is missing an arm for some reason though...Ron never was very careful with his toys." She leaned over and kissed Fred's temple. "Now my knight in shining armor. Help me up, I seem to be stuck on the floor." She held her hands out towards Arthur.

He smiled and took his wife's hands easily lifting her to her feet and kissing her cheek. "There you are my princess." He looked down at Fred. "Come on up off the floor and let's go down to the kitchen. We'll let Percy sleep."

Fred nodded and got up off the floor, dusting off the backside of his pants. "Right then. I could use some of Mum's killer biscuits." He walked out of the room with his parents wondering how things were going to play out.

* * *

><p>George and Draco was sitting in the cozy living room, a set of wizard chess between them when Fred stepped through the floo. George had told Draco some of what had happened but Draco was still surprised with how grim and tired Fred looked.<p>

George got on his feet and walked over to his brother. "Is everything okay? Did something happen at the Burrow?"

Fred shook his head. "No. Percy's still sleeping and everything's calm over there." He went and tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Tag though, you're it." Then he just leaned his head on George's shoulder briefly. "It just...bothers me."

"I know." George ran his fingers through Fred's hair and gave the long, pale neck of his brother a soft caress. "I know it does. It was not your fault, we didn't know but I understand how you feel...I feel it too." George stepped away and grabbed a fistful of floo powder. "Play nice when I'm gone, I'll be in touch if anything happens." George waved and stepped into the flames, calling for the burrow.

Draco was left blinking, not knowing quite what to say. "Er...Welcome home."

Fred flumped into the chair vacated by George and gave the blond a slightly duller smile than usual. "Thanks." He tapped his bottom lip. "Say you wouldn't happen to know of any pureblood Quidditch player, probably near to graduating, from around your third or fourth year who was somewhat obsessive about bloodlines, more specifically not letting his bloodline blend with that of a 'blood traitor' and being willing to do anything to ensure that never happened, would you?"

"Hmm..." Draco picked up a chess piece and toyed with it much to the chess piece's loud annoyance. "Well on my team there was Montague, he's pureblood obsessed but he's a coward. Ravenclaw had Inglebee, that is one nasty piece of work but devoted to his girlfriend." Draco put the chess piece back down. "Oh and then there's Flint of course. I'm sure he and I are sporting matching marks on our arms and I am certain he has a pointed hood hidden away. Marcus Flint is a devoted Death Eater. A Death Eater that puts himself first though."

"Flint." Fred's usually jolly blue eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously. "Yeah I'd say he about rings all the bells." He picked up the black knight and peered at it. "The slimy bastard."

Draco almost startled at the cold tone of Fred's voice and the way the blue eyes hardened. For the first time he realized just how dangerous Fred could get and that he didn't want to get on his bad side. The most chilling thing was how calm Fred was, Draco had expected an explosion of emotions. "What did Flint do?"

The coldly furious blue eyes met Draco's and Fred made an executive decision. "This goes no further than from me to you unless there's one, and only one, person you can convince to put a bug in the Big Fat Bastard of Evil Incarnate's ear about it. I'm not above using Voldemort's pureblood obsession for my own ends and these ends are bloody. I have your word?"

"You have my word as a wizard." Draco nodded seriously, meaning it. He had grown closer to Fred and George during his stay here and he wouldn't betray their trust.

Fred nodded and set the knight down. "We just found out that at the end of Percy's last year he got pregnant but the father felt that Percy being a 'blood traitor' made him tainted," the word was spat out with a savageness that would startle most who knew Fred, "and he slipped Percy an abortifacient without Perce's knowledge. The bastard killed Percy's baby even though Percy wasn't seeking anything in the way of child support or even acknowledgement from the baby's father. Remembering Flint as I do I'd say he's just the right kind of stupid and cruel for it to have been him and Percy's always been shy and a little under appreciated. Flint wouldn't have had to have done much more than pay a little extra attention to Percy to get him in his bed." Fred's jaw clenched. "No proof of course and I don't think Percy's too keen on talking about who the bastard was but I'd bet my next patent it was Flint."

Draco felt absolutely horrified by what he was hearing. He came from a pureblooded family but he couldn't even imagine doing something like that, to anyone. No matter their blood status. "I think you are right. I didn't socialize in the same circles as Flint, even back then but I do remember him bragging about scoring some piece of arse. I think he and Montague had a bet going...Flint was bragging very loudly about winning. I can't be sure but it could very well have been your brother they were discussing." Draco nibbled on his bottom lip. "Also I do know someone who could whisper in the Dark Lord's ear about this, if you trust me."

Fred nodded. "I do. One thing I've noticed about you Draco, you have a core of honor that runs deep. You gave me your word and I trust you'll keep it. If the person you know can set the whispers flying then that's what I want happening. Voldemort may hate families like mine who are 'blood traitors' but we're still purebloods. I don't think he'll take the loss of a pureblood child very well."

"Oh I can assure you it would not be taken well at all. Voldemort practically orders his followers to breed. The purebloods are a dying breed, every child is precious...And useful to him." Draco felt warm inside at the praise Fred had given him about his honor. "I will owl the person I know already tonight. May I borrow one of your owls?"

Fred nodded. "Use Ares, he's the fastest owl we have." He wanted this done as quickly as it was possible. He knew vengeance wasn't exactly a traditional Gryffindor or Weasley trait but his brother had been hurt by a pureblood idealist, and they'd lost the chance to welcome a new Weasley to the world and Fred wanted the bastard who'd hurt Percy and stolen that precious child away to pay and pay in blood.

Draco nodded and got up from his seat to go and write a letter to his godfather. "If it matters...I'm really sorry about your brother." Draco ducked his head and hurried out of the room to compose the letter. He knew Snape would be able to let Voldemort know about the killing of a pureblood baby.

Fred leaned back in his seat, "It matters little dragon. Very much."

* * *

><p>Snape was slicing bubotuber root when a horned owl came flapping into his laboratory carrying a letter addressed in his godson's elegant and militarily precise script. He cleaned his hands and took the letter from the owl, directing it to a perch by a window with water and a small bowl of treats he kept for the owls who delivered the rare potions ingredients he ordered from the apothecary. He opened the letter, expecting perhaps complaints about wherever Draco was, and felt his knees go weak as he read what the missive said. Dear Merlin, no wonder Poppy wanted Percy Weasley to see a mind healer. Disgust filled him at the thought that one of his students had committed such a heinous act. He'd have to confirm if it was Flint before taking tales to the Dark Lord but he had a feeling Poppy knew exactly who it had tossed the letter in the fire so as not to have any incriminating evidence lying around and strode off to the infirmary.<p>

Two hours later he had his conformation and agreed with Draco and, surprisingly enough, Fred Weasley. This was one thing he would be more than happy to use the Dark Lord as a tool to extract payment for the crime committed by Marcus. He arranged for three days off from Dumbledore and traveled to Malfoy Manor, knocking perfunctorily on the door.

A very scared looking house elf opened the door and showed Snape into a small parlor where Lucius and Narcissa was sitting. Lucius was not very well received in Voldemort's 'court' since he had failed to bring his son before the Dark Lord for execution. "Hello Severus, good to see you." Lucius nodded at his best friend but kept his face neutral, he didn't want to bring Snape into trouble as well.

Snape inclined his head. "Lucius. I'm afraid this is not a social call. Is the Dark Lord here and...open to visitors?"

"The Dark Lord is here and I am sure he would be open to a visit from you." Lucius nodded towards the ballroom. "He's in his throne room, Flut will show you in."

The house elf's ears fluttered in fear but nodded and walked in front of Snape to the ballroom where the large double doors swung open.

Voldemort was standing, having a discussion with a group of his Death Eaters when he caught sight of Snape. "Ah Severus, what brings you to my side?" He dismissed the Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. "Have you something to tell me? Is Albus up to some new heroics?" Thin lips twisted into a scornful smile.

Snape moved to kneel at Voldemort's side. "Unfortunately my lord it is not something so amusing. I discovered earlier today that one of our number forced the abortion of his own child, his own pureblooded child."

The entire room stilled. Where before good natured conversation and humor had flowed among those within now there was only tense, horrified silence. Bellatrix, standing over in the corner, stood frozen stiff as a statue, her eyes locked on Snape, looking for a lie in his body language but seeing nothing but utmost sincerity and she felt her stomach begin to churn.

Voldemort's eyes flashed crimson and the aura surrounding him was pure venom. "What? A member of my ranks aborted a pureblood child...Forced it? Who?" It wasn't a question as much as an order. Every Death Eater knew where Voldemort stood in the matter of pureblood children, he needed them to enhance his ranks and yet someone had dared to terminate one on purpose.

"Marcus Flint my lord. Three years ago he seduced then Head Boy Percy Weasley as part of a bet and it resulted in Weasley becoming pregnant. Flint then slipped a pennyroyal tincture into Weasley's morning tea, aborting the child. The reasoning of Flint from what I was able to gather was that he did not want his lineage tainted with the poor, blood traitor's bloodline. As...undesirable as blood traitors are the child was still of pure blood and so I felt I should report this to you my lord."

"You did the right thing Severus, this needed to be brought to my attention. The Weasleys have chosen to unite themselves with some...Unfortunate companions but still both the Weasleys and the Prewett's are among the oldest pureblood families in Britain." Voldemort was seething, this went against everything he preached and still Marcus Flint had dared to go against him. "May I borrow your arm Severus, I think I need to send Mr. Flint an invitation he can't refuse."

"Of course my lord." Snape pushed his sleeve up and held out his arm with the exposed dark mark to Voldemort. For the first time in sixteen years the searing burn gave him a measure of satisfaction as he knew it would not take long for Marcus Flint to appear. From the corner of his eye he noticed Bellatrix Lestrange in the corner, fists clenched and blood dripping from them, her own blood. It was an unusual thing to see. Bellatrix enjoyed causing harm to others, never herself and for her self control to slip enough that she bled herself meant that something about this disturbed her, deeply, even more than the rest of them were disturbed.

It took hardly any time whatsoever for Marcus Flint to appear in the ballroom and brows all across raised at his battered and bruised features, the arm in the sling, and the pronounced limp. Someone had beaten Flint, badly.

Bellatrix watched with barely concealed fury and morbid satisfaction at the pained movements of the louse as he limped up to their Master and knelt, the action obviously agonizing. How dare this foul whelp kill his own child? She hoped, with all her soul, that her Master would give him over to her hands, she would relish making him scream and writhe in the pain the mother of his dead child had felt at it's loss, a pain she knew all too well herself. She would make him beg for mercy and would show him none.

Marcus' gaze flicked up then back down respectfully. "My lord called for me?"

"Yesss Flint, I did." Voldemort's face was expressionless as he looked down at the young man kneeling at his feet. Flint had shown so much promise but now he had turned out to be just another disappointment. Voldemort did not handle disappointments well. "Do you know why you are here?" As Flint started to shake his head in the negative Voldemort hissed in annoyance. "I will not tolerate liesss, you have one chance to explain yourself."

Marcus' brows knit in confusion. First that idiot Bulgarian Krum had appeared and beaten the shite out of him and now his master had summoned him and he didn't know why. "Forgive me my lord but I don't understand."

Leaning down Voldemort placed his hand on the arm Flint wore in a sling, and pulled hard on it. He didn't flinch as Flint screamed. "Do not toy with me boy, I am not in the mood." The Dark Lord rose again and looked down at the kneeling man with disgust. "How could you think you were allowed to abort a pureblood child? I _own_ you, own every breath you take and you still thought you could do this without me finding out."

Marcus' eyes widened as it finally fell together. Weasley and the whelp he'd conceived. He panted in pain and looked up pleadingly at his master. "My lord it was carried by a blood traitor who would have raised it against all our ideals and tainted the Flint heritage."

Severus sneered from his spot still kneeling beside Voldemort. The boy never had been very intelligent and he would pay for it now. One glance at the Dark Lord's face assured him of that and Snape felt nothing but grim contentment at the knowledge.

"So you think that the Flint heritage is more important than following my decrees?" Voldemort's voice were colder than ice and he loomed over the boy like a snake ready to strike. "Blood traitor or not the child was pureblooded. Did it ever occur to you that you could have used Weasley as an incubator? You could have taken the child away the moment it was born. You didn't even have to raise it, you could have given it to me, to one of us but you chose to destroy it. I can't help but wonder in what other issues you have ignored my wishes."

"M-my lord! Nothing else I swear!" Marcus was panicking. he was far too injured to be able to flee and Apparating was impossible within Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix slipped through the crowd, reveling in the fear on the louse's face, and moved into her Master's view, curtsying low and making it clear she would be more than pleased and ready to accede to his every whim.

"Bella." Voldemort reached out his hand and nuzzled hers when she took it. She really was magnificent. "What do you think about this? He needs to be punished, no doubt about that but what should we do?" His eyes went back to the cowering man on the floor. "You always have the most inspiring ideas my dear. I think I will turn over his punishment to you. You have free reign Bellatrix."

Her eyes lit up and a slow, dangerous smile curved her lips. "My Master is too kind." Her eyes cooled and hardened on Marcus who actually pissed himself, much to the disgust of everyone in the ballroom. "I will make his punishment long, very long, and he will beg me for death before it's over. But first my lord, as...disappointing as he himself has turned out to be, his parents have been wonderful Death Eaters have they not? And unfortunately he is their only offspring." She turned a curious gaze towards her Master, "Should we perhaps take his seed and plant it into someone who will overcome the undesirable traits he has shown?"

"Excellent idea Bella. He owes me a pureblood child after all." Voldemort smiled at Bellatrix and that chilling smile was more scary that all his hissing. "Do it. It's the only way he will be of any use to me now. Work your magic Bella, we are all eager to watch you perform. It's art." Voldemort walked over to his throne and sunk down, watching how the Death Eaters moved to the sides of the large room. Leaving sort of a stage for Bellatrix and her new playmate.

Marcus whimpered as Bellatrix pulled her wand and had him naked and strapped to a conjured St. Andrew's cross.

Snape remained kneeling beside Voldemort's throne. It was the best view and he had every intention of informing Draco that Marcus had indeed paid in blood, pain, and tears for his crime. He did not so much as flinch when Bellatrix cast the spell to extract Flint's seed, despite the eardrum bursting scream the man made. Snape knew that particular spell was a torture in and of itself feeling somewhat like someone had shoved a red hot metal sound up the penis. He settled more comfortably on his knees and watched Bellatrix, both for her work and for clues as to why she had reacted so strongly to what Marcus had done.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING:** Wolfstar fluff (absolutely necessary after the last chapter), Trio friendship, crushing Hermione, **violence, torture, miscarriage,**humanizing Bellatrix, angsting Snape, Hermione and Snape talking and pondering further relationship possibilities, Ron and Blaise making out, (very bad) Italian speaking, piercings, coitus interruptus

**Disclaimer:**We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Remus watched his sleeping mate. Since he'd gotten back from his mission he had spent most of his time watching Sirius, etching every feature into his memory so that he knew his mate's features better than his own. Sirius looked so young in his sleep, they way his long black lashes shadowed his cheeks and the way his face was open and relaxed. The years and hardships seemed to melt off him and he looked so much like the boy he had been before everything. Before Peter's betrayal...Before Azkaban.<p>

Remus ran the tip of a finger down Sirius's nose, over soft lips and down a slightly scratchy chin. He loved this man so much, loved everything about him. Remus still thought it was a miracle that Sirius loved him back. He would do anything to protect that love though. Do anything to keep it safe.

Moving down Remus placed his head on Sirius' chest, listening to his mate's heart beat as he placed a hand on Sirius' stomach. Caressing and stroking the extended skin. It wouldn't be long now until it would be the three of them. A family. Remus was terrified. He already loved this baby so much but what if he wouldn't be a good father. What if they mucked it up some how? Neither he or Sirius came from what could be called model families. What if they messed their kid up? He continued to caress the belly. He supposed that all they could do was to love him, protect him and do the best they could. Their baby would never be hurt, never scorned or feel unloved. That was a solid promise Remus had made to himself.

"I love you." Remus whispered to the baby. "I love you more than the stars in the sky and I love your Mummy too."

A hand reached down and stroked through Remus' hair, making amber eye flit up to see Sirius' mouth curving in a soft smile though the animagus' eyes remained closed. "Mummy loves Papa too you know." Dark lashes lifted, showing vaguely sleepy light gray eyes. "Very very much." Sirius stroked and played with Remus' hair. He'd rather gotten used to waking to Remus talking to his belly and actually falling asleep to his mate singing lullabies to their son at night. His fingers moved to trace over Moony's features, he knew every scar, every stress and joy line on his mate's face by heart. If he were artistically talented he'd have been able to draw Remus from memory. He almost wanted to thank Bellatrix for nearly killing him. That was what had lead to this in a way.

Now though, because of one little incident, he was here, swollen with the child of the most incredibly loving man. He knew Remus was worried about whether he'd be a good father or not but he didn't know how to ease that worry. He just knew that Remus would make the best of fathers, if a tad bit over protective. His mate was so good with children, so patient and gentle, how could he be anything but amazing with their own child?

"Good morning Moony."

"Good morning Padfoot." Remus smiled at Sirius sleepy expression and moved up to press his lips lightly against the other's in a light and gentle good morning kiss. "I hope that I didn't wake you. I know you have a difficult time sleeping at nights, what with this little one moving and kicking." He kissed Sirius again. "I think he's already nocturnal like me." There was an edge of fierce pride in Remus' voice. Even unborn their son still had Remus wrapped firmly around his tiny, tiny fingers.

The pregnant man laid his hand over Remus' on his belly and nuzzled his nose against his mate's. "Nah you didn't wake me up." He tapped his finger over his belly. "He did. Lovely kick in the spleen." He chuckled warmly. "On your schedule with my fighting restless attitude. Merlin save us and his babysitters."

He shifted just a bit and rubbed his foot against Remus'. "Say Moony, I've been thinking. Names. What should we name our little troublemaker? Traditionally the kids in my family have either celestial or classic Roman first names."

Remus caught Sirius' hand and tangled their fingers together. "I've been thinking about that too. I have a suggestion but it is only that...A suggestion." He turned so that he was looking into Sirius' eyes. "I was thinking about Rigel. It would be a nice way to honor your brother and Rigel is the brightest shining star in Orion. I know you were at odds with your family but still...Orion was your father's name. Also Rigel is a single bright shining star, just like Sirius. Rigel Lupin Black, I think it has a nice ring to it." He brought their joint hands up to his lips and kissed Sirius' fingers. "Do you have a name you like?"

Sirius chuckled. "My classical and heavenly body knowledge is decidedly limited, well except for your heavenly body that is." His index finger ran over his mate's lips. "Hence half the reason I asked for your input my brainy mate. Rigel," he ran the name over, testing it, "I like it."

Remus kissed the finger that stroked his lips lovingly. "Smooth talker there." He couldn't help but grin at his mate. "And we don't have to decide right away, we still have some time to think about names. We don't know, when our son is born he may not be a Rigel at all...Maybe he's a...Bob."

Sirius laughed loudly. "Never! Bob is for people who are boring. Can you imagine the son of two Marauders ever being boring? Besides, as he just kicked me hard in the bladder I don't think he approves." He poked Remus in the shoulder, "Help me up so I can haul to the water closet."

Chuckling Remus climbed out of bed and took hold of Sirius outstretched hands so that he could hoist is lover out of bed. "Strong willed already." Remus kissed Sirius' nose and watched his mate waddle towards the water closet. "Call me if you need me love."

A happy look was tossed over his shoulder. "I'll let you know if I get stuck don't worry." Sirius went through the, slightly more complicated, process of relieving his bladder then washed his hands patting his belly after. "Don't be so fussy little one, Papa was just kidding." He waddled back out, seeing Remus bent over making the bed. He smirked and went over to goose his mate.

Remus startled even though he knew no one other could come into their quarters without the wards warning them. He turned around and caught Sirius' cheeks in his hands, leaning in to kiss his mate soundly. "Wicked creature you are." He said playfully and kissed him again. "Luckily I like 'em wicked."

"Mmmhmm. And I'm all yours, so it's your duty to keep me in line." He nipped at Remus' bottom lip a bit, kissed him, and then moved away to rummage in the wardrobe for the robes he'd wear today. He'd dressed as a penguin and a duck when he'd first started waddling to amuse the student body and to keep his own spirits up while Remus was gone and since he'd taken to wearing yellow or black robes to remind the students of the in-joke every so often. He hadn't yet since Remus returned so it was high time to wear the yellow. He couldn't wait to explain it to his mate the first time a student quacked at him. "From what I understand the dungeon bat is coming back today. I wonder what had him rushing off before, and why Hermione's been moodier than me since he did." He finished dressing and wagged his comb at his mate. "I'm telling you Moony she's getting downright scary. Harry and Ron both have sought refuge in my office at least twice a day."

"I know, she's even been snappy in the library and you know how she likes books." Remus had finished making their bed and he turned around only to take a step back. "Dear Merlin you look like the sun!" All round and bright yellow. Remus saw Sirius' expression and quickly tried to pull out the foot he had shoved in his mouth. "Er...all radiant and glowingly beautiful I mean." He hurried to the wardrobe and pulled out his usual brown, worn robes. Remus was working in the library of Hogwarts now, helping Madam Pince out since Irma was getting older and she found it difficult to manage the heavy books all day.

Sirius had to turn his back to hide his smirk. He'd pulled a vaguely surprised and kicked puppish look at Moony's comment just to mess with him. He wasn't all that bothered by his size truth be told, it was only his belly that had expanded so he was all baby. He was more crabby about not being able to use as much magic as before really but his body needed to draw on his magic to sustain the pregnancy. Where a witch was built to carry a child without magic a wizard just didn't have the internal space to carry a fetus to full term without his magic creating a natural space expansion like a wizarding tent inside him. It was why only powerful wizards or ones bonded to incredibly powerful wizards conceived, the weaker ones just didn't have the magic to sustain a pregnancy without magical transfusions from the father. "Nice save there pet." He frowned down at his shoes and considered how best to get them on. It was a problem he pondered every morning. _'Why haven't I just gotten slip-ons yet?'_

"Glad you think so." Remus got dressed quickly. He looked over his shoulder and saw how Sirius was eyeing his shoes. "Come on love, sit down on the bed and I'll help you." Remus helped Sirius sit down and then helped him put the shoes on. "Look at that," He smiled up at his mate. "it's not even eight am and you've already got me on my knees."

The animagus chuckled and combed his fingers through Remus' hair. "And I didn't even have to ask, imagine where I'd get you if I said please." He tugged on a greying lock of hair. "Come on then Moony, breakfast awaits."

"Yes, we can't miss breakfast. Imagine the horror." Remus laughed and tugged on Sirius to get him up from his sitting position. "Let's go Padfoot, the bacon waits for no man."

"You got that damn right and if I don't get my bacon I'll be crabby and the world should not have to deal with me and Hermione Granger crabby at the same time." He waddled out of the room and down the hall cheerfully. When he and Remus entered the Great Hall he nearly roared with laughter as the entire student body, including the Slytherins, yelled out 'quack-quack; at him. Even Minerva was quietly chuckling and Dumbledore was full-on twinkling.

"Care to explaining why everyone is quacking at my mate? Do I need to go wolf on them?" Remus looked at Sirius with raised eyebrows.

They walked past the Gryffindor table on their way to the head table and Ron even went so far as flapping his arms like wings when Sirius passed.

Hermione thumped him weakly on the back of his head though she herself was actually laughing. She gave Sirius a small smile when he ruffled her mess of hair. She'd needed the laugh he'd just given her. She was missing the dour potions professor something awful. She'd not realized just how much she'd grown to enjoy visiting him and sharing his company until he wasn't there anymore. Granted it had only been three days so far but things felt flatter and more boring without having a razor sharp wit to discuss things with at the end of the day.

Sirius shook his head at his mate. "No. A while back, when I first started to waddle I dressed up like a penguin one day and a duck a week later. It's a running joke for when I wear yellow, keeps the spirits up." He grabbed a squeezed Remus' hand with a smile. "And look, it raised Hermione's spirits didn't it?" He waddled up to the head table and settled into a chair beside his brother.

"Do you realize that the entire student body has been planning that quack since the last time you wore yellow?" Regulus casually scooped some bacon onto his brother's plate and then took a sip of his morning tea.

"You are a good man love." Remus sat down on Sirius' other side and looked out over the smiling student body. "You really cheered them up and you're right, you have Hermione smiling. That's something I haven't been able to do these last few days." He poured himself tea and buttered a toast. "Oh look, I think our little Harry is about be asked out." Remus watched a timid Ravenclaw boy walk over to Harry and tap him on the shoulder.

Sirius saw and he also saw his brother's hand clench tightly on the tea cup and Harry flick a glance up to the head table, specifically to Regulus. A dark brow lifted as he finally saw something that the past several months of missing Remus had blocked out. His godson had feelings for his brother and from the look of it they weren't unrequited. He drank some of his chamomile tea. "So I see." He also saw how Regulus relaxed when Harry shook his head, face apologetic towards the Ravenclaw.

Remus noticed something his mate's tone but he would have to wait to ask about it until they were alone together.

The Ravenclaw's shoulder slumped dejectedly and he walked away as Harry ducked his head down and concentrated on his breakfast plate.

"You should have gone out with him mate, he wasn't bad looking and you could use some fun." Ron plucked another sausage from his plate and bit into it.

"Do you know his name? Because I don't, I don't know that guy at all and I don't have any urges to date him." Harry didn't feel like dating anyone except for Regulus and he kept that information to himself. "Besides, you're not one to talk. You're not dating either."

"Right...Nope...No dating." Ron shoved the rest of the sausage in his mouth and managed to keep his eyes off the Slytherin table.

Hermione, while in her own brooding state, was just as sharp eyed and eared as always and she lifted a brow at her friend and murmured, "Methinks the gentleman doth protest too much."

Ron's cheeks were bulging and he chewed rapidly so that he could reply to his friend. "I don't know what you're on about woman, it was a simple no."

Harry eyed Ron. "Your ears always turn red when you are lying and right now they are looking like a couple of beets."

"I'm not lying. I am _not _dating anyone." Ron pouted. "How did this become about me anyway, we were discussing you and your boring datelessness."

"You opened your mouth, therefore making it about you." Harry replied with a shrug.

Hermione turned big brown cocker spaniel eyes on Ron. "Ron I thought we were friends but you're keeping secrets from us. Don't you trust us?"

"Don't do that, don't use those evil puppy eyes of doom on me." Ron pulled back as if wanting to shield himself. "I'm not hiding anything, there is nothing to hide and no dating going on. You should know I'm practically around you two all hours of the day."

"And you're lying right to our faces now." Hermione looked for all the world like a kicked puppy. "You're not around us at night, well Harry maybe but not me and Harry can sleep through a tidal wave."

"It's true." Harry nodded. "I can sleep through anything, you know that."

"I am not lying and I'm certainly not sneaking off at nights for some secret tryst." Ron looked both outraged and embarrassed. "An attraction is not dating." And there he went and said to much again...Damned Hermione and her sneaky ways, the girl would have been perfect in Slytherin.

"Ah-ha!" She pointed her finger at his nose. "You _are _hiding something." She shifted closer, barely noticing the glower Blaise Zabini shot her from the Slytherin table. "Tell us? Please? I'll tell you why I've been in such a bad mood."

"Go on and tell Ron, I really want to know who shat on Hermione's parade." Harry had his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand as he watched his friends.

Ron looked at Hermione who was only a hair width away from him. "Back up some and we can talk, you're sort of scaring me here." He glanced over at the Slytherin table as Hermione pulled back some. "Okay so here it is...I might have a slight...Okay major attraction to Blaise Zabini."

Hermione cast a quick localized silencing charm around the three of them. "Zabini? Can't say I blame you there. So that's why you've been so...studious lately?"

"Hey, eyes off my Slytherin!" Ron barked out before he could stop himself. "And yes, my new studious ways may have something to do with my study partner. We haven't done anything though...Yet. Now it's your turn devil girl...Spill."

She looked at the two boys. "Okay but," she pulled his goblet of juice away, "nothing in your mouth cause it'll spew out." She took a breath. "You know how I've been off in the evenings lately right? Well I've been visiting Snape and-"

Ron's jaw dropped and his eyes became very large. First he became dark red in the face before turning ghostly pale. "My ears...My poor ears make it stop Harry." He looked around pleadingly. "Please tell me that you're joking and that you're not getting it on with _Snape _of all people." Ron's vivid imagination provided all sorts of images in his head that he really didn't want there and he felt slightly nauseous.

Harry was rendered mute too but he wasn't nearly as freaked as Ron was.

She reached out and smacked him on the back of the head. "Not like that Ronald honestly! Though..." she trailed off consideringly before shaking her head, "He and I just talk, sometimes I help him with potions. We're...friends of a sort. How do you think I learned about Percy? Severus overheard your brother talking to Madam Pomfrey and told me as he'd sworn not to tell you or any other Weasley directly. He's not nearly as bad as you think. A bit dour and very sharp tongued but he's a good person and for your information your own mother knits him a Weasley jumper every year."

"Mum knits for him?" Ron was still plenty squicked about the idea of Hermione and Snape together. Especially with the gleam in her eye when she actually considered getting down and dirty with the big bat. But Snape had let them know about Percy and his mother didn't knit for just anyone. You had to be considered family to get a Weasley sweater. "My world has been turned askew...Oh how will I live in this topsy turvy universe where Snape isn't evil incarnate?"

Harry snorted into his juice and wondered to himself if he and Hermione could exchange information about how to behave normally in front of professor hotties...NOT that he considered Snape hot.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and poked Ron in the arm. "Well you're already making calf-eyes at your own Slytherin so obviously you can adjust. But that's why I've been so out of sorts," She propped her chin on her hand and looked towards Snape's empty seat then back at her friends, "I miss him. Ugh I feel like that idiot Lavender Brown. It's just been three days for heaven's sake."

"Three days is a long time when you worry about someone." Harry said and pulled gently on Hermione's hair. "There's nothing idiotic about caring or being concerned. Snape is strong though, one of the strongest people I've ever met. He will be alright and he will be back to snark at us soon."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. So, now that you two know why I'm so grumpy and we know what Ron's up to, Ron did you ever hear back from your Mum about Percy?"

Ron sobered quickly. "I haven't heard anything after she owled me to say that Percy was home at the burrow now. I'm worried though because I could see the tear stains on the letter."

Hermione reached out a squeezed his shoulder. "I'm sure it will turn out right in the end. He's home now, where your Mum will fuss and love over him, whatever happened to him that'll do him a world of good."

"I hope so Mione. I really miss the git." Ron leaned into Hermione's touch.

"Hermione is right. Molly is the best mother imaginable, she will take care of Percy like no one else could. Your dad too. If anyone can help Percy your parents can."

"Thanks." Ron said simply. He hadn't even met Percy for over a year. Now he regretted having been so angry. Maybe if he had tried harder Percy would have come home sooner.

"I know that look," Hermione wagged her finger at him. "That's the 'I feel so guilty' look. You got that look when you and Harry were on the outs in fourth year. Don't. Percy pushed you all away because someone else hurt him, you do not own any blame in the distance. I vote we find who hurt him and subject him to hours upon hours of mermaid singing."

"I second that." Harry said. Still cringing at the memory of the merpeople's voices above water.

"Yeah, let's do that." Ron pulled her close and hugged her.

She pat him on the back and returned the hug. Noting Zabini's evil look in her direction. She gave him a wink and saw the normally composed boy's hand clench around his goblet so hard it bent. "Ron I think you're endangering my life here though I don't mind hugging you."

"Huh?" Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and noticed Blaise's death glares. "Oh." He released her and patted her on the shoulder awkwardly. "Sorry, is it bad that I get a kick out of the fact that he's jealous?" Ron looked at Blaise again. "I think maybe it's time we took this past the attraction stage."

"It's not bad at all and by all means, as soon as you get the opportunity snog his brains out." Hermione lowered the silencing charm and returned to eating her breakfast. "You know what they say Carpe Diem and Tempus Fuget."

"Hmm." Ron drank his juice and considered just how he would bring this newest decision to Blaise's attention.

"Good on you mate. I wish you all the best and if you decide to do anything in our dorm then for the love of Godric remember the silencing charms or I will rip your balls off." Harry smiled gently at Ron.

Hermione just listened with half an ear to them speaking and bantering back and forth as she sank, once more, into the frustrating mass of worry she'd developed over Severus Snape. She hoped he was alright and she'd see him soon.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, near sunset, in his quarters Snape stepped out of his personal floo and immediately went to sink down into his favorite armchair. He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily. He'd watched Bellatrix tear down Marcus Flint piece by piece until nothing but a bleeding, sobbing, twisted parody of a human being remained, begging for death and then, cruelest of all, Voldemort had ordered him to be left alive. Healed of the cuts and life threatening injuries but left with scars, bones set in awkward angles, and his disfigured form dumped, clothed in only rags, in the nearest Muggle alley after his wand was snapped. He'd watched the sentence carried out and yet he felt no pity for Flint. None at all.<p>

He did feel pity for what he'd discovered of Bellatrix however and it made him doubt the 'goodness' of the Light side of this war. After Flint had been dumped Severus had roamed Malfoy manor and come upon Bellatrix of all people crying in her sister's arms. He'd hidden himself until the brunette witch had calmed and left to seek sleep and then he'd approached Narcissa, asking what had made Bellatrix cry and why Flint's crime had hit her so severely. He'd been told that when she'd been sent to Azkaban Bellatrix had been pregnant and the human guard who'd been set to watch her had kicked her stomach, causing Bellatrix to miscarry, and refused to send for medical assistance until she was in danger of dying. The guard had left Bella there, in that cell, for days with the rotting corpse of her dead infant and the afterbirth. His kick had damaged her so badly that even with magical assistance she'd been rendered unable to bare another child. On top of it all once released from the medical ward she was thrown into a dementor guarded cell. It explained why she was so insane. She'd always been fanatical but even Azkaban should not have rendered her as insane as she'd become.

A soft meow at his feet drew his attention and a warm furry body rubbed against his ankle. He looked down at the large ginger cat and picked him up. "Let us go see your mistress then shall we my friend?" He needed to be reminded of why the 'light' side was the one to fight for after all he'd learned.

Hermione was in the library, tucked away in a private corner but not even the sound of rustling pages or the smell of parchment could comfort her. She was worried about Snape. Dumbledore seemed calm and unconcerned but she couldn't count on that, Dumbledore was always calm. She missed the potions professor and she wanted to know that he was safe, that nothing had happened to him. With a sigh she did her best to concentrate on the book in front of her.

Suddenly she saw a ginger blur land in front of her and Crookshanks was shoving his head against her chin purring loudly.

"Hi sweetie, how did you get here?" She petted the purring cat and looked around, stilling when her eyes landed on inky black robes. Hermione followed the fabric with her eyes until she looked into midnight eyes. In a flash she was out of her seat and hugging Snape. "You're back! I've been so worried. Are you okay?"

The sudden hug caught him by surprise but, rather than his usual uncomfortable stiffness, he found himself returning it, his arms going around her slender shoulders. He closed his eyes and mentally nodded. This, this was what he needed. Warmth and welcome, something reminding him that there was still good in the world that should be protected, guarded no matter the cost to himself. "I'm well."

"I'm glad to hear that and glad to have you back." Hermione released him from the hug. She was very relieved that he was back and that he seemed well. "What made you leave so suddenly? Or is that something you can't talk about?"

"I can speak of it. Just not here." He reached out absently and tucked a wild bit of frizzy brown hair behind her ear. "If you've finished your research we can repair to my laboratory."

"I'm finished, I was just here to pass time really. I've missed our conversations." Hermione hurriedly packed her things together, picked up Crookshanks and followed Snape out of the library.

He looked over at her. "As have I, the companionship is infinitely better here." He opened the door to his rooms and gestured her in ahead of him to the laboratory, where he simply sat on one of the two stools in the room and waited for her to settle herself before speaking. "Just before I left I received a letter telling me of a suspicion regarding Marcus Flint, I confirmed the suspicion with Poppy," he paused, "Well somewhat bullied it out of her." He picked up a stirring rod and examined it for flaws. "I am not a good man and Death Eaters as a whole have very little they find distasteful, however what Marcus did is abhorrent to even the most immoral of our number."

"You are a better man than you believe yourself to be. Your actions prove that over and over again." Hermione looked at Snape closely. "What did Marcus Flint do? It has something to do with Percy doesn't it? That's why you needed to confirm it with Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione wanted to know but at the same time she dreaded the answer, wondering what could be so bad that it produced disgust with even hardened Death Eaters.

He nodded. "It did. Sometime in Percy's seventh year Flint made a bet with another Slytherin that he could seduce the Head Boy. When he succeeded however Percy became pregnant. Marcus did not wish his bloodline 'tainted' with that of a poor blood traitors' so he snuck tincture of pennyroyal into Percy's morning tea. It is an abortifacient." Once more he felt fury on behalf of the young Weasley, his hand clenching on the stirring rod.

"Oh no." Hermione felt sick to her stomach. "Poor, poor Percy." Compassion and rage warred inside her. She suddenly understood why Percy had behaved much better. Ron was going to freak out when he learned about this. "How can someone do that? How can they treat another human being that way?" Hermione was clenching her hands so that they wouldn't shake. Crookshanks gave her an annoyed look and stomped away from her lap. "What does this have to do about you leaving for several days though?" Hermione asked with a furrowed brow but then it struck her. "Oh...You turned him over to You-Know-Who...Good."

Severus nodded. "Yes. That is one thing even the Dark Lord finds foul. He gave Flint to Bellatrix to ply her skills on. It is more than safe to say that Flint shall never again harm another in any way." He set the stirring implement down then reached out and scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. "Perhaps someone like Dumbledore would have simply had Flint imprisoned and they certainly wouldn't feel satisfaction knowing that his fate is worse than death however I do not feel pity or remorse for Flint nor will I ever."

"No, he doesn't deserve any pity after something like that." Hermione couldn't feel for Flint either. She could only imagine what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to him but whatever it was he deserved every ounce of pain that was brought upon him. Not only had Flint seduced Percy because of a bet, he had proceeded to tear him down. Made him think he was tainted and worthless and he had caused Percy to miscarry. There were no excuses for that kind of cruelty. "I'm glad Flint got pain and I hope that maybe it can help Percy to finally move on."

"I certainly hope so." He looked into her deep brown eyes and allowed a very small smile to twitch at his lips. "I must say you manage to both surprise and impress me. You've an interesting Slytherin streak hidden behind that Gryffindor exterior."

"Ah well, you should never let one label define you." Hermione replied with a sly smile. She was still upset with what she had learned about Percy but this, being here and having her nightly conversations with Snape again. It made her happy and the knot of worry she'd been carrying around the last few days dissolved into smooth calm.

He inclined his head. "That is certainly true. Labels are for clothing and potions, not people." He nudged Crookshank's rear end out of his face with a sardonic look. "So how were classes and such for you and the two miscreants?"

"Classes were good, easy. I wish we could be challenged a bit more." Hermione took Crookshanks in her arms and placed the cat back in her lap. "He only puts his bum in your face if he loves you, it's a sign of trust." She hid her smile in ginger fur.

"I do seem to recall that from when I myself was a student." He shook his head. "Such a charming show of trust." His eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Isn't it, it really makes you feel treasured." Hermione chuckled and scratched the purring cat under his chin. "Will you be back teaching potions tomorrow or will we have to suffer through Headmaster Dumbledore as a substitute again? The Headmaster is many things but a potions master he is not."

Severus actually shuddered. "It will take _weeks _to get them back to acceptable levels even after just three days of him. I will most certainly need to begin as soon as humanly possible." He shook his head. "The Headmaster, from all I've heard, was a marvelous transfiguration professor but he's far too gentle to make a potions professor. There is too much that can go wrong with lasting, dangerous results in potions to let a gentle hand guide the class."

Hermione had never thought about it that way before but now that Snape did mention it it made a lot of sense. "I'll be glad to have you back, you don't have to worry too much about the Headmaster mucking things up for you though. He had us brewing hot chocolate in our cauldrons and sharing stories, Ron looked like he was in heaven."

"Only Albus. I can imagine how grateful Messers. Weasley and Potter were for the reprieve." He paused and studied the scattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose before admitting, "The reprieve was likely a good thing as I've a feeling next year won't hold very many."

"Even with Malfoy going away and what happened with Crabbe and Goyle this year has felt like the calm before the storm." Hermione nodded. "So you think You-Know-Who will step things up?"

The dark head nodded. "I am fairly certain he will. It will be the last year Potter is 'vulnerable' in the way of an unmatured or untrained wizard. The Dark Lord will want to capitalize upon that I am afraid."

And the worry knot was back, this time though the worry was for Harry. "You-Know-Who might be in for an unpleasant surprise though. Both Sirius and professor Black have been training with Harry since last summer. They've been training spells and hand to hand combat."

The older man nodded. "Yes I know. Regulus rather enjoyed rubbing my nose in the fact that under his tutelage Potter became almost passable at potions. It will be a surprise for the Dark Lord certainly. I do hope that it will allow Potter to live through this mess."

"He'll live through it." Hermione's tone grew steely. "If he doesn't I will bring him back just to kick his arse. Harry will come out on top of this, I won't allow any other outcome." Cockiness was better than fear so Hermione went with that. "I know you won't like hearing this but you and Harry are very much alike, both very stubborn and both great survivors. I have faith in the both of you."

His lips quirked. "Like Potter Circe save me. I do believe I will put my own faith in a good plan and clever devious minds as I do not share Potter's incredible, incomprehensible luck." He looked straight at her when speaking of clever devious minds, making his meaning and the complement clear.

Pink colored Hermione's cheeks at the compliment. "Why don't we put our faith in both clever plans and plain dumb luck. I have a feeling it will all be needed."

He lifted a hand in a semi-salute, a smile still flirting with his lips as he admired the flush on her cheeks. He found the young witch rather, if fate would excuse the bad pun, enchanting. Perhaps, if he survived the battles ahead, he could further explore that enchantment.

* * *

><p>Ron felt as if he was about to lose his mind. Despite what he had told Hermione and Harry about moving on from attraction and taking things a step further there had never been a good time to do it. He was now stuck in some sort of limbo with Blaise where they flirted a bit, exchanged looks but nothing more happened. It didn't help that the two of them had been at duelling club this evening, practicing the hexes and counter spells they were to learn for DADA. The way Zabini moved...It should be outlawed to move like that. Ron had lost nearly every match because he couldn't stop staring. He wanted to touch the other so badly but he had no idea how to go about it. Ron felt as if he was slowly going crazy.<p>

Over the last few weeks he had been wanking himself raw to fantasies about the dark skinned Italian, there came a time though when your hand, as good as it was, simply wasn't enough.

Ron fidgeted and glanced over at Zabini as they walked away from the Great Hall where the duelling club was held towards the library to finish the theoretical part of their homework.

The Slytherin tilted his head and looked at Ron, having felt the furtive glances. "Yes?"

Biting his bottom lip Ron tried to think of a good way to bring his issue up. He made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat when he realized that he had nothing, absolutely no clue what to do or say. "Nothing." He huffed and continued towards the library with long strides.

A single dark brow lifted and a sly, knowing smile curved up the dark skinned boy's lips. He knew exactly what was making Ron so fidgety and he rather thought it was time to show his tempest that he could do more than sit back and wait. They passed a classroom that was empty and he grabbed Ron, pulling him into the room and shutting the door.

Ron oomphed as his back hit the wall when Zabini pulled him into the empty classroom and slammed the door shut. He was about to ask what was going on when he saw the glint in Blaise's eyes. Ron felt his pulse quicken as he reached out to grab the other boy. Ron pulled him close by his shirt until they were so close he could feel Blaise's breath on his lips. "Fucking finally." He whispered before he slammed their mouths together.

Blaise's hand went to the back of Ron's head, his fingers slipping into the silky red hair as their mouths moved against each other. The Slytherin nibbled and sucked on Ron's bottom lip making a pleased noise as the flavor of his tempest filled his senses.

Ron had snogged his fair share of people but nothing had felt like this. The things Blaise did with his tongue, it made Ron want to growl and deepen the kiss even more though it was impossible. He released Zabini's shirt and his arms came around the other boy, resting on Blaise's lower back. Just over the swell of his arse. Ron curled his tongue and licked along the roof of Blaise's mouth, the back of his teeth and the insides of his cheeks. He wanted to taste absolutely everything.

The Slytherin didn't bother to restrain his own growls as he sucked on Ron's tongue. He slid his hand down Ron's side and wedged his thigh between the redhead's, pressing up. He felt heat rising between them and swore that wherever they touched electricity arched between them.

"Fuck yeah, just like that." Ron ground down on the thigh between his legs, his hands moving to cup Blaise's rather glorious arse and pull him closer. He managed to tear his lips away from Zabini's so that he could attack the other's neck and jawline instead.

Blaise wasn't fussed by the sudden lack of Ron's mouth. He just angled his neck to allow the redhead better access to his skin and rolled his hips against Ron's, creating friction between their quickly hardening groins. "La mia tempesta. Sei così caldo."

Ron didn't know any Italian but he did know that the smooth velvety voice of Blaise made him even hotter. His hands flexed on Blaise's arse giving it a good grope as he rocked his pelvis against Zabini's. Ron scraped his teeth along the soft skin of Blaise's neck before biting down just below the other's ear.

The Italian moaned and shivered, jolts of pleasure shivering through him from the bite. He worked a hand up under the redhead's robes and shirt to stroke over the soft, pale, freckled skin. He traces his fingers over the flat belly, making nonsensical patterns, then up further brushing the edge of one nipple teasingly.

Ron's reaction was immediate and explosive. His chest pushed out towards Blaise's touch and his head fell backwards against the wall with a loud thump. He couldn't help himself, his nipples were super sensitive. Ron loved to have them touched and played with. That was why he had managed to talk Bill into piercing them for him when he was home over Christmas.

Blaise reached to tweak the nipple fully and his brows lifted when he felt the little metal bar in it. "Well well, what a surprise." He ran his tongue up Ron's throat. "I wonder if you have anymore surprises for me to find underneath it all." He flicked the piercing, reveling in the sounds that escaped the redhead.

Hazy blue eyes locked on piercing dark ones. "I guess you'll just have to find out now don't you." Ron licked his lips and pushed his torso out more. Blaise had stumbled on one of his greatest kinks and now he wanted more. He moved his hands from Blaise's arse to his black, silky hair and pulled him close for another kiss. He ate at Blaise's mouth greedily and rocked his hips harder against the other's thigh.

Blaise growled into Ron's mouth and played with the nipple piercing. He fully intended to have his mouth on it the very next chance he got. He pressed closer and was about to slip his free hand between them when a throat cleared from the doorway.

"You might want to cool off before McGonagall comes in here to investigate the noises."

Ron's head whipped around at the sound and he had the strongest urge to hex Pansy Parkinson to Greenland and back for interrupting them. He let his hands fall away from Blaise's hair with a sigh of regret and he moved to straighten his shirt. "If you wanted to watch Parkinson then just say so...I don't mind putting on a show."

Pansy snorted. "Oh please, I'm not the least bit interested in your scrawny excuse for a body. I like my men with a little more muscle." She tugged her sleeves straighter. "I simply decided to do Blaise a favor and keep the two of you out of detention. McGonagall is patrolling the hallway."

Grinning Ron pulled Blaise into another kiss before stepping away from him. "You keep telling yourself that Parkinson." He winked at her and looked down at his right hand. "Ah well, it looks as if it will be just you and me tonight as well." He sighed sadly. "At least I have some new fodder to use as wank material. See you later snakeys." He waved at both of them and slipped out of the classroom, completely having forgotten about the work he and Blaise were supposed to do. His mind now was on the prefects bathroom and some much needed self gratification.

Blaise glared at Pansy. "I hate you."

She just beamed. "Yes I know. Now come on, before Professor Snape or McGonagall comes along. As we're not prefects we'll get in trouble if we're caught out late." She just bustled away, perhaps a tiny bit jealous that Blaise had found someone while she was still searching, but still happy for her friend.

Blaise just glared and prayed to reach the dorm showers soon, before he embarrassed himself.


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING:**Morbid triggering 'present' for Percy, twins finally get with Draco, baby shower, most Reg and Harry UST plus a little bit of Harry angst, Protective Weasleys, more relationship building for Blaise/Ron and Snamione

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>An sleek owl tapped impatiently at a window of the Burrow, demanding that someone let him in so he could deliver the small package he'd been tasked with.<p>

"Easy, easy, don't get your feathers in a twist. I'm coming." Molly called out to and hurried over to the window to let the bird in. She took the package and before she could offer the owl anything the bird just turned around and flapped its wings as it took off again.

Molly huffed about the rudeness of owls and brought the package into their small parlor where Arthur and Percy was sitting. Her boy was still very pale and he didn't speak much but Molly was just glad to have him home.

"Here dearie, it's for you." She handed Percy the flat parcel.

Percy took the package and studied it with furrowed brows. He didn't recognize the neat, very pretty scrolling handwriting on the outside and he couldn't imagine who it was from. He pealed away the brown wrapping paper carefully and lifted the lid on the small box. What he saw inside made him recoil and drop the package on the floor. The piece of skin in the box flipped out on the carpet and the tattoo of the snake coiled around a red quaffle seemed to glare up at him. Percy was very familiar with that tattoo but the last time he had seen it; it had been attached to Marcus Flint's chest. There was a note peeking out from the dropped box too but Percy couldn't bring himself to reach down and take it. His eyes were still glued to the piece of human skin in horror.

Arthur's eyes were wide as he quickly scooped the bit of inked skin back into the box and took the note out. He looked down at it and read aloud, "'He has paid for his crimes and will never commit another. Even a Death Eater must have some morals after all.'" Arthur looked from the note to the bit of skin then back to the note before whispering, "Dear Merlin."

Percy pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them. He didn't know how to feel. Was he supposed to be happy about this? Or disgusted? Percy tried to figure out what to feel but mostly he only felt numb. Deep inside Percy hoped that it'd had hurt though, he hoped that Flint had screamed.

"Oh Percy." Molly looked at him with watering eyes as she hurried to point her wand at the box with its disturbing content and vanished it.

Percy didn't say anything back, he just rested his chin on his knees and looked into the fire, watching the flames dance.

Arthur went and sat beside his son. He wrapped an arm around Percy's shoulders. He didn't say anything. He'd recognized Bellatrix Lestrange's handwriting and he'd like to be able to say that he thought no one deserved her 'special' treatment but he couldn't. He truly believed Marcus Flint deserved everything Bellatrix could dole out.

Molly watched her son turn to rest his head against Arthur's arm. She knew her son was hurting and she felt so helpless that she couldn't do anything to make it better. A mother was supposed to protect their children, to keep them safe from harm and she had failed spectacularly. The only time Percy seemed alive was when he read or replied to the letters Viktor Krum continued to owl him.

Percy sat quiet for a long time, soaking in the comfort his father's presence gave him. Finally he looked away from the fire. "I think I need to speak to a mind healer." He still had the card Poppy had given him. "Will you help me make an appointment?"

If Arthur had been standing his knees would have given out in relief. His bot was ready to start healing, thank Merlin. "Of course I will son." He pat Percy on the shoulder. "Is there a particular healer you've got in mind?"

Percy nodded. "I got a business card from Poppy. It's a healer named Angus Kinnion. Poppy trusts him, says he's the best at what he does."

Molly turned away and dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. Thank goodness that her baby finally wanted to see a healer, that he wanted to get better.

Arthur smiled. "Poppy does know her business very well. Angus is literally the best. Do you want to floo him now or tomorrow?"

"Let's do it now, before I have time to change my mind." Percy was still leaning on Arthur and he reached out a hand towards his mother who took it straight away. "I know I haven't said it but thank you for coming to get me. I love you."

Molly sobbed and squeezed Percy's hand. "Oh honey, we love you too."

Arthur nodded and wrapped his wife and son both in a hug. "We do, we love you very much Percy and if you're ever hurting your Mum and I both would fight a whole flock of wild dragons to get to you to help."

"I know." Percy gave a small smile. "Some hurts can't be fought though." He sat up straighter and pushed up his glasses on his nose. "Now let's do this before I lose my nerve."

The Weasley patriarch nodded and ushered his son into his home office to use the floo there so as to give it a more professional air, something he knew his son would appreciate. This might be just one step but it was a large one and he couldn't help but feel that they'd soon have their old Percy back with them.

* * *

><p>Fred opened the letter from his mother and read the first few lines before giving a loud whoop and actually leaping into the air. He rushed from the room down to the library where he knew George was helping Draco with some essay research. He flung the door open and before either occupant of the room could say or do anything he took a running leap at his brother, wrapping his legs around George's hips and his arms around his twin's neck. "He's going to a healer!"<p>

Staggering under the unexpected weight of his brother it took George a moment to realize what Fred was talking about. When he did he grabbed Fred's thighs to hold him in place and spun them both around in circles on the library floor. "Finally! That is so bloody great." George smile was brilliant and wide as he continued to spin around and around.

Draco watched the two of them, feeling a smile tug at his own lips at the sight of their joy. He wondered what it was like, to have a family like that. To be so close to each other. Draco loved his parents but it wasn't the same thing. He had been doted upon and loved every day of his life but his childhood had still been very lonely. Draco didn't know Percy Weasley as something other than a stuck up prefect prat that usually ruined his latest schemes to get at the Dork Who Lived but he was still happy that the man was going to a healer.

Grinning widely Fred hopped down, once they'd stopped spinning round, and went over to Draco, giving him a smacking kiss on the mouth out of impulse. He was just so insanely thrilled that Percy was going to a mind healer that he didn't realize what he'd done until after he'd done it.

Gray eyes widened and for a short time Draco looked very, very vulnerable before the shutters came back down. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I'm not a fucking toy." It was just a playful, innocent kiss that didn't mean something and that was precisely why Draco was so angry. During his time here he had found himself attracted to both Fred and George and he'd watched the bond between them. He wanted that, the whole thing, not empy kisses.

Draco put his nose in the air and swept out of the library in true Malfoy style before he admitted to something he shouldn't.

George blinked and turned to his brother. "What just happened?"

Fred turned from where he'd watched Draco storm out and seemed to deflate where he stood for a moment. "I'm an idiot when I'm giddy?" He breathed in for a moment then straightened his shoulders. "Have your counter hexes at the ready Gred, I'm going to beard a dragon." He took off running after Draco, managing to catch the blond just before he got to his room. He snagged the Slytherin's arm, pulling him round gently and grabbed the wrist of the hand that suddenly was pointing a wand at him with reflexes honed by knocking Bludgers around. "Dragon I'm sorry. I'm not toying with you."

Draco growled and pulled on the wrist Fred was holding. "What do you call that then? Just let me go. Go back and celebrate with your brother but leave me out of your games." He pulled his foot back, ready to kick.

Fred held fast, "We're not playing a game Draco. We don't play those kinds of games with people." He leaned close enough that his face filled the blond's vision. "I like you Draco and so does George. We've come to like you a lot."

Draco deflated and placed his foot back on the floor. "Why?" He couldn't help but ask. "You have each other, you have everything. What could I have to offer?"

"There's so much you've got in there Draco," he released the blond's wrist to put a hand over his heart, laying warm and solid on the younger man's chest, "You've put yourself in danger because it's the right thing to do, that tells me you're brave and honorable. You helped find vengeance for the brother of an old enemy because he'd been wronged, that tells me you're compassionate. You're downright devious and sneaky, something I've always liked in a person, but you've got that honor to temper it. And when you talk about your family or those you consider important to you, you almost glow. You love so strongly and deeply, a bit like a river compared to the flame of a Weasley. You have more to offer than you'd think Draco."

Gray eyes regarded Fred seriously. He wanted to believe anything the redhead said...Merlin how he wanted to believe it. "Is this because I am convenient? That I'm here and you're bored?" Draco didn't do casual, not when his heart was on the line. A Malfoy was cold, aloof and devious but when they loved they loved with their whole heart. His father was a prime example of that.

"Bloody hell no!" Fred recoiled at just the thought of it. "Never. If I was bored I'd go blow up someone's bins all over them or something. I'd never play with someone's heart, never."

Draco relaxed minutely. During his time here he had gotten to know both Fred and George enough to know that they didn't lie. They would trick you, play all kinds of pranks but they didn't lie. "And George, where does he stand? I know you love each other and I'm not going to come between that."

Fred smiled, "I told you, he likes you too. Isn't that right Georgie?" He looked over his shoulder to where George stood a little bit down the hall.

George walked closer until he was standing close behind Draco, his breath tickling the blonds' ear. "Mmm, what's not to like?" He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders. "If this is a game dragon then we play for keeps. Once in we're not letting you go." His blue eyes locked on Fred's over Draco's body. "We would take care of you, treasure you our little dragon. Don't you agree Forge?"

The other redhead nodded, his hand raising to Draco's cheek. "Think hard dragon. Because if you accept us we won't ever let you go without one hell of a bloody fight."

He could feel them, the heat radiating from their bodies. One at the front and one at the back. "Same goes for you, if we do this. I'm possessive, picky and very difficult to please. Are you ready for that?"

George pressed closer, his arms coming around Draco's torso. "Ready, willing and able Drakeling."

Fred's own hands fell to Draco's hips and he leaned closer to nuzzled the blond's cheek. "Mmm and eager, let's not forget eager. I like the thought of tangling with our very own dragon."

"Definitely eager." George agreed and nuzzled his nose in the crook of Draco's neck. "So, so eager."

Draco fought down a blush when he felt just how eager when George pressed his body flush against Draco's backside. With a sigh he leaned his head back against George's shoulder and tangled his hand in Fred's brilliant red hair. "Okay then. Looks like we're doing this."

Fred smiled as he kissed Draco's cheek and moved closer so that the blond was firmly sandwiched between them, the slim, leanly muscled body effectively caged. "Yes, yes we are." He was looking forward to dancing with their dragon for as long as he'd let them, preferably a long long time, maybe into eternity.

* * *

><p>Harry watched Regulus hang balloons with a smile. Professor McGonagall had grown very, very fond of Sirius as the man was working with her and she had <em>suggested<em>that Sirius deserved a baby shower. For some reason the planning and decorating had fallen on Regulus and Harry's shoulders.

Harry didn't mind and he couldn't help but think that Regulus looked adorable hanging balloons and streamers throughout his private quarters where the party was to be held.

"Maybe we should decorate in Gryffindor colors? It would be fitting don't you think?"

A dark brow lifted as Regulus glanced over his shoulder at Harry. "I am going to assume that was a joke. Yellow and blue Harry, I am not searing my own retinas in my quarters."

"But red and gold would look so good." Harry was a picture of pure innocence as he continued to arrange the table where gifts would be placed.

Regulus actually snorted at the feigned innocence. "No but if you keep poking at it I'll decorate in silver and green." His lips twitched, giving clue to the fact that he was jesting as he finished hanging balloons and whatnot. "Besides I think Siri and Remus agreed not to push their son towards any one house so I'm going to stick to that."

"Oh you're no fun." But Harry was smiling as he said it. He actually agreed fully with Sirius and Remus in not pushing their child to any house. "Can you believe that the baby will soon be here? We're going to be uncles." Harry grinned broadly, he couldn't wait for a chance to spoil the kid rotten. Harry's eyes caught on the lean lines of Regulus' back as the other wizard worked. Harry ached to touch, his feelings were getting out of hand and it made it hard to act normal while around Regulus.

"Considering just how crabby Siri's been lately, I somewhat wish the rugrat was here already." Regulus stepped back and eyed the decorations with a critical air, using his wand to fix anything lopsided or off kilter. "If he snarls at me one more time I'm taking it out on Remus."

"Remus can handle it, though I don't think Sirius would take any abuse of his mate kindly. That right is reserved to him." Harry looked around Regulus quarters, watching how the usually cozy rooms were transformed into a real party area. A part of Harry wished he could have been invited to Regulus quarters for different reasons.

"I can out run Siri as he is now." Regulus nodded in satisfaction at the decor. "When are people supposed to begin arriving again?"

"Hmm, let's see." Harry cast a tempus charm. "They will start to arrive in about an hour or so. And yes you can outrun Snuffles but if you upset him then you have to deal with Remus...And you cannot outrun a pissed off werewolf. It's a vicious circle."

"I can stun Remus." Regulus showed extreme unconcern in his ability to defend himself from Remus should he ever need to. He brushed a bit of confetti from his sleeve. "The point I'm making is that Siri is getting to be a pain in the arse, though I do understand why, and it's beginning to irritate _me_. So the baby can not come too soon from a patience perspective."

Harry chuckled. "Ah yes, if it starts to annoy you then the baby better come soon for all of our sakes." He looked over the tables and made sure everything was ready. "Hermione and Ron will bring the cake. I hear that the house elves have outdone themselves on this." Inside Harry rolled his eyes, he could joke and talk about cake but he couldn't manage to press out such a simple phrase as _I like you_.

Regulus chuckled softly, wishing he had the right to reach out and pull Harry into an embrace so he could kiss those teasing lips. "House elves adore babies. It's something to do with the ingrained instinct to serve a house and the family within and make sure they prosper."

"What does Kreacher think about a new little Black, has he said anything to you about it?" The old house elf seemed to enjoy living at Hogwarts where he could serve both Regulus and Sirius and he didn't have to be alone. He was still weird and grumpy but not unhappy or mean spirited.

Regulus sat down on the couch. "He's been bragging to the others about being the official house elf for the babe." His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I can imagine, it is a very important position after all." Harry chuckled and move to sit next to Regulus. He was careful to keep some space between them though. This thing, whatever it was; was getting out of hand. Harry had tried to put the other out of his mind, he had even tried to go on a few dates but no one even came close to comparing to Regulus. It hurt to spend time with the older man but it hurt even worse not to, Harry didn't know what to do. "Well, for a couple of fashion challenged men as Hermione called us I think we've done a pretty good job with the decorating." Harry looked around the room and did his best to sound cheerful.

Regulus scoffed. "I know fashion, I simply choose to ignore it in favor of comfort, but yes we did rather well." The older man tensed just a bit as the unique scent of wind and a bright summer day mixed with plain soap wafted from the teen beside him. Gods what he would give to just turn and bury his nose against Harry's neck to draw in his fill of that scent but he knew he couldn't. Harry wasn't even an adult in the wizarding world, it was unconscionable to even be thinking about it.

"Do you think Siri will be surprised? I hope he will, I can't wait to see his face. Especially when he sees that Snape was invited too." Harry shot Regulus a sidelong glance, biting his lip wondering if he could bring something up. He knew Regulus wouldn't tell and it would give Harry a chance to see how the older man felt about relationships where there was an age gap. "I think Hermione is falling in love with Snape. I don't know if she even knows it herself but you should see the look she has on her face when she's talking about him. Do you think he can feel the same or will he hurt her?"

Regulus blinked, once, twice, thrice. "Miss Granger is falling for Severus?"

Harry nodded slowly, watching Regulus intently. "She is. They are meeting almost every evening, just to talk...At least I'm hoping they're just talking." Harry made a grimace at the unwanted images slipping into his brain.

"Hmm." Regulus fell into thought for a moment. Hermione was somewhat like Lily but she seemed to have much more tolerance and a sneaky little Slytherin streak as well. "If he's allowing her into his personal quarters then he likes her a great deal already so it is possible for him to be reciprocating her feelings."

"That's okay then...Right? It's alright for them to be together, if they both want it?" Harry couldn't believe how desperate he was sounding as he asked, he felt embarrassed for himself. "I really can't see the attraction but I only want Hermione to be happy. If Snape is the one who makes her happy then I am all for it."

Regulus lifted a shoulder. "So long as they don't hurt one another I can't see a problem, though Severus should...," he frowned in thought, "When is Miss Granger's birthday?"

"It's in September, the 19th to be exact. She's seventeen if that's what you're wondering. An adult and free to make her own choices. Harry couldn't really see how a few months made such a difference. It wasn't that long until he turned seventeen himself and he couldn't see his feelings changing in that time.

The older man shook his head. "I just asked to be sure Severus wouldn't get into trouble if he returns Miss Granger's feelings. There are rules involving staff and students and possible relationships."

"Ah okay. I didn't know that." Harry gave an internal sigh, of course there were rules and regulations. He should have thought of that. "It's a good thing she is of age though, if something were to happen I mean."

Regulus nodded. "I certainly hope that if something does happen they'll be happy. Severus deserves some happiness after so long being miserable."

"Hmm." Harry made a vague sound of agreement. He still didn't know Snape and he wasn't really sure he wanted to. He did want Hermione to be happy though, she deserved happiness and a happy ever after. "Hermione could make him happy. Anyone who gets her affection is a lucky, lucky bugger."

Regulus chuckled. "Lucky, blessed and somewhat cursed considering everyone she has behind her who'd rip aforementioned bugger to shreds should he so much as cause her a moment of grief." He paused as if in thought. "It's probably best if she and Severus do make a go of it as he's one of the few who'd not balk at an army of redheads, half an Auror department, a pissed off werewolf, you of course, Sirius, myself, and Minerva among others."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, though I loathe to say it Snape is probably one of very few able to handle it. Hermione is loved, she should be protected."

He simply nodded in agreement. "The same could be said of you."

"Me?" Harry looked baffled. "I don't need to be protected."

"Just because someone doesn't need it doesn't mean they shouldn't be protected from being hurt."

Harry flushed pink and turned away to hide it while pretending to look the balloons over. "Thank you, I'm not planning on getting hurt though." The only thing that was hurting him was not being able to show his feelings to Regulus. Not that he could admit that.

"See that you don't."

Just then a knock came on the door and Regulus rose to answer it, lifting a brow at Hermione and Ron with their two Slytherins behind them. He eyed Severus briefly as he moved aside to let them in. "I find myself quite surprised to see you here. If memory serves you and my brother don't exactly get along well."

Snape handed Regulus a light blue wrapped gift. "Even I can show some measure of peace to a pregnant man."

Harry thought to himself that Sirius had nothing at all to do with why Snape was there, pregnant or not. The only reason why Snape was there was because Hermione had asked him.

"You should see the cake mate." Ron was practically salivating at the thought of it. "The house elves really _have_outdone themselves. I offered to carry it here but for some reason they didn't trust me with it." Ron reached back until he found Blaise's hand and laced their fingers together. For some reason he always wanted to touch Zabini. It didn't have to be sexual, just a simple touch was enough.

Blaise lifted an eyebrow. "Could it possibly be because you can't keep from swiping frosting and slices of cake to save your life?"

Hermione finished setting the other presents on the table provided and glanced over. "It's because you're a bottomless pit Ron."

Regulus chuckled and placed Snape's gift on top of the others, taking note of the amused gleam in the other Slytherin's eyes at the young woman's sharp retort to her friend. He was no expert but he'd say Severus was at least half-way to love already.

"I'm not bottomless, I've just haven't found my bottom yet. You all always stop me before I have a chance to." Ron grumbled with a pout.

"We have to stop you before you eat everything Ron." Harry grinned, he loved teasing his best friend. "At least the house elves won't be out of work with you around."

"Ha bloody ha." Ron replied. "Growing boys need nourishment. I need to keep my stamina up."

Blaise leaned in and purred into Ron's ear. "You do indeed mia tempesta."

"You know it." Ron agreed with a pleased smile and a squeeze to Blaise's hand.

Harry felt like rolling his eyes. He was happy that Ron had found someone but the couple were so blissfully happy together that it was almost sickening.

There was another knock on the door and Minerva entered. She looked around the room critically before giving a short nod. "You have done well here boys. Now let's get everything ready and in place, the parents to be are on their way."

Sirius pouted and waddled along side his mate. "Whyyyyyyy are we coming to Reggie's quarters to talk about this thingy you keep babbling about? Why couldn't he have come to ours? My back is killing me and my feet are swollen and I'm _hungry_and I just wanna curl up in bed with a big chunk of chocolate cake and let the swelling go down."

"We're going to Regulus quarters because he asked us to and he said it was important." Remus answered in an even voice. "I promise that when we get back to our room you'll have as much chocolate cake as you want and I'll give you a nice long footrub."

They stopped outside of Regulus' door and Remus reached forward to knock.

Sirius turned and poked Remus in the arm. "You'd better!" He watched the door swing open to reveal his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"I see you're whining again Siri. Junior making a fuss?"

Sirius waddled forward, pushing past his brother. "_Junior_is being..." he froze and trailed off when he saw the room, decorated for a party in soft yellow and light blue with a small crowd of close friends and family, and one faux-enemy, standing around grinning at him. "What the?"

"Surprise!" They all called out...Well everyone except for Snape but the potion master didn't sneer and that was progress.

"Welcome to your baby shower Snuffles." Harry stepped forward and guided Sirius to the seat they had prepared for him so that he could sit and not have to put more pressure on his feet and back. "You didn't think we'd let you and Junior go uncelebrated now did you?"

"We have cake and prezzies and everything." Ron piped up figuring it was best to zero in on what was important straight away.

Sirius sank gratefully into the chair, putting his feet up happily. "Oh that feels better." He narrowed his eyes and pointed at his smirking mate. "You! You knew."

"Guilty as charged, I did know." Remus agreed and moved so that he was next to Sirius. "No need to glare at me though love, wasn't this a nice surprise?"

Minerva fussed around Sirius making sure he was comfortable. The stern professor had all but adopted the dog animagus.

Again there was a knock on the door and a red cheeked Molly stepped inside with Arthur in tow. "Are we late?"

Regulus shook his head. "Not at all. Sirius just now sat down. Come in," he moved to allow them further into the room.

Arthur went over to Remus and pat him on the arm. "How is everything going?"

Remus looked that at Sirius huge stomach and then exchanged a look with Arthur that said everything. Since Arthur had been through this six times he knew how it was with aching feet and raging hormones. "It's going well." He said simply. Arthur would understand.

Molly rushed over to Sirius, kissing his cheeks and petting the baby bump. "How are you sweetie? Is Remus treating you alright?" She pulled a chair over so that she could sit next to him. "I've brought some books and a few baskets of clothes after my boys...They have a few years on them so I understand if you don't want to use them. They're not the highest fashion I suppose." She looked a bit embarrassed.

Sirius shook his head and reached over to squeeze Molly's hand. "I'd be more than happy to use them Molly. I don't want my son growing up to be a little prat who thinks that money and fashion are worth more than good friends and good people."

She gave him a relieved smile and squeezed his hand back. "Are you ready for the little one to join you? When I was pregnant with that lug over there." She pointed at Ron. "I was ready to reach in and pluck him out myself at the end. He would never stop moving and kicking and I swear my ankles were thick as tree trunks."

"Dear Merlin yes. I will be very very happy when he decides he's had enough incubation time. I already love him so much it's scary but I want him out so bloody bad too." He ran a hand soothingly over his huge belly and eyed Ron, taking in the long lanky height. "If activity and ankles are any clue I'd say he'll grow to about Ron height."

"Then be prepared. Ron started moving in the womb and he hasn't stopped since. The boy just can't be still. When he was little he even sleepwalked all the time. I remember one time he peed into Charlie's closet, thinking he was in the loo."

"Oi, when did this become about me?" Ron's ears were bright red and he avoided looking at Blaise.

Harry grinned, one could always count on Molly to be entertaining.

There was a loud pop and the house elves came with the cake, Kreacher at the forefront watching the party goers reaction at the sight of it with pride. He had poured his soul into making a cake he knew his master Sirius would love.

Sirius' jaw actually dropped. There, before his eyes, was the largest chocolate cake he'd ever seen in his life and right there on the top, sculpted out of pure milk and dark chocolate, were the figures of a wolf, a dog, and a little pup being nosed by the dog while the wolf looked on proudly. "Merlin it's incredible."

Kreacher's smile threatened to crack his thin, wrinkled face in half. His master liked the cake. "It is your favorite." He nodded still looking very pleased.

The other house elves were busy handing out plates and forks and Harry was taking pictures of the cake and of Sirius with Hermione's wizard camera. "You're the reason we're having this party so you should cut the cake for the first piece." He told Sirius.

He pouted. "I have to get up." Then he sighed with a good natured smile. "Alright someone help me haul out of the chair then."

Remus smiled and stepped up to pull his mate out of the chair. He walked with him to the cake and handed him the cake knife. "I think this cake is worth getting up for, besides you can sit back down soon." He kissed Sirius' cheek.

Harry captured it all with the camera, he wanted to take as many pictures as possible. This was a happy occasion, his closest family...And Snape all in one place, being happy. Harry wanted to preserve the moment for eternity.

Sirius used the cake knife to slice out a piece large enough to put Reese's nose to shame then handed the knife to Snape with a wicked grin. "Since you've such a steady hand."

Snape lifted a brow. "Charming as always Black. Take your cake back to your chair."

"Happy to!"

Remus shook his head at their banter. He thought that it was more out of habit than anything else these days. He helped Sirius back into his seat and made sure he was comfortable. "You just can't help yourself can you Pads?"

"Mmm? Why should I? It works so well for me and Batty." He took up his fork and took a bite of cake and moaned like he'd just tasted heaven. "Oh this is perfection in a piece of cake."

Regulus shook his head at his brother as Severus quickly and efficiently cut enough slices that even Ron would pop. The head of Slytherin house took his own slice and another one and went to sit beside Hermione, who gave him a bright smile. If that was any indication Harry was very correct about the way those two were headed.

Ron jumped up and grabbed two plates and then bounced back to Blaise, sitting down on the floor between the other's legs. He echoed Sirius' moan as soon as the first taste of chocolate hit his tongue. "This is what I imagine heaven to taste like." He waved his fork around before shoveling more cake in his mouth.

Molly looked at her youngest son fondly and then she eyed the dark skinned Italian with a sharp gaze. She leaned in towards her husband. "I think our Ronnie was went and gotten himself a beau without telling us." She whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur looked at the Slytherin carefully, noting the amused, fond look in dark eyes that were fixed solidly on Ron. "I do believe you're right pet. I think, after the party proper I should have a talk with Mr. Zabini, yes?"

"Yes." Molly agreed. "We need to make sure he'll treat our little Ronnie right." It didn't matter that Ron was coming of age soon, he was still her youngest boy, her baby. "He looks happy though."

"Hmm." Arthur nodded but in the back of his head he was thinking about Percy and what had happened to him at the hands of a heartless Slytherin. If Zabini truly cared about Ronald then that was all well and good but he'd make it clear that if the Italian was just using him, Arthur would bring down the wrath of hell upon his head.

Molly squeezed his hand and then turned to chat happily with Minerva who sat down next to her.

Harry finally put the camera down and brought his cake plate to sit down with Sirius, Remus and Regulus. "How are you feeling? You're not upset that we did this are you?" Harry asked his godfather.

"No I'm not." He reached over to give Harry a one armed hug. "Not at all. I was just crabby earlier, a little hungry, a little achy and whatnot."

Regulus shot his brother a look, "Hormones bouncing round like snigits under cheering charms."

"He has every right to be hormonal." Remus defended his mate even though he was perfectly aware that Regulus was only teasing.

Harry hugged Sirius back, glad that his godfather wasn't upset.

Sirius grinned at Remus. "He's been getting the fits you don't end up with Moony. Poor little brother, can't handle a little griping."

"I am not going to dignify that with a response."

Harry chuckled. "Aw, poor little Reggie, getting chewed out by big brother." He petted Regulus' shoulder in mock sympathy.

Remus laughed. "They're ganging up on you Regulus, better be careful. They can be wicked on their own, together they can be down right evil."

Regulus took a calm sip of his punch and gave Harry a smile that should have sent a sane person running. "Sirius I can do nothing in retaliation about but," his smile gained a wicked edge, "I do make the assignments for DADA and though giving just Harry a particularly unpleasant assignment would be grossly unfair I'm certain all the other students in the school would understand."

"Stooping as low as to use your authority as my professor to win over me. I'm disappointed." Harry looked at Regulus with wide, sad eyes. "Ah well, it just shows that you're not man enough to handle me on your own. You had to bring nasty threats into it...Sad really."

Remus almost choked on his cake when he heard Harry. That statement could be grossly misinterpreted. Harry had guts though, Regulus could be scary and not many talked back to him.

"Well I could always spank you I suppose." Regulus took another sip of punch, ignoring the coughing and choking coming from Remus.

Sirius covered his mouth, his lips twitching just a bit as he turned his head away to keep from laughing at his mate or Harry's expression.

Harry looked more or less like a fish out of water, opening and closing his mouth without any sound coming out. His cheeks burned as his mind provided images of just how that spanking would happen. Somehow he doubted that what he was imagining and what Regulus had meant was the same thing. "Put your hands on me and I will retaliate." He finally managed to get out.

While Regulus' head hadn't been anywhere near the gutter before it certainly went there now as the thought of Harry's hands on him brought to mind thoughts that were far from decent. He swallowed to clear his throat. "Well I certainly didn't waste all that time training you for it all to fall by the wayside so I would certainly hope so."

Sirius almost choked that time and he had to reach out and thump Remus on the back as his mate made a strangled noise. Dear Merlin there was so much unresolved sexual tension between his brother and his godson you could sink a ship with it and neither one noticed?

Harry kept a smile on his face but inside he felt a pang of pain. He hoped Regulus was still joking but what if he wasn't what if he really thought that training him had been a waste of time? What if he had been nothing but a burden for him? Harry's good mood vanished as doubt began to fill his mind.

Remus managed to cough up the piece of cake that had lodged itself in his airways. After watching and listening to Harry and Regulus here he decided that he should have a talk with Sirius when they got back to their quarters. Something had to be done about this before the two of them either hurt each other or jumped each other in public.

Hermione chose that moment to bustle over. "Are you ready to open your presents Sirius?"

The animagus grinned, "You know me, I'm always ready for presents!"

Regulus chuckled. "You and that babe will be the best of friends, until he becomes a teenager and you become the worst of enemies." He got up to help Hermione and Severus move the presents over to Sirius' side so he could remain seated.

Harry took the chance to distance himself a bit from Regulus and walked over to pick up the camera again. Sirius reactions to the presents should be documented. He had bought something totally useless but something he hadn't been able to resist when he saw it. It was a miniature broom, tiny and only able to fly a couple of inches above the ground. He knew that it would take time before the baby could use it but it was just so cute. Besides he wanted to share something he loved with the baby, and he really did love flying. It was the best feeling there was.

Remus looked at his mate with amusement as Hermione handed him presents and Sirius' tore into the wrapping paper.

For the most part Sirius grinned, laughed, or, in the case of a gag gift, groaned. When he got to Harry's gift he was fully prepared to see something a little extravagant, since he knew how Harry loved to spoil his friends and family, and a lot thoughtful and he intended to shoot Harry a big grin and thank him but when he tore away the paper to reveal the toy broomstick his mouth dropped open just a little bit and he remembered Harry flying to _him_instead of James on a toy broomstick not long before James and Lily had been taken from them all. Sirius took the toy broomstick out, running his fingers along it and felt a few tears gather unbidden in his eyes.

Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulder, knowing just what his mate was thinking.

Harry put down the camera and walked to Sirius, sinking down on his knees next to his godfather. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Siri. It was a silly gift but I can return it. I'll get you anything you want but please don't be sad."

"No!" Sirius pulled Harry into a hard hug, shaking his head. "No. There's a picture, floating somewhere around Grimmauld Place. It's of you and Lilly and me and you're on one of these and instead of your Dad you went zipping right to me. I'm not sad. I just...it couldn't be more perfect."

"Oh." Harry hadn't known. He didn't remember anything of that happy first year of his life other then a green light and his mother screaming. "I'm glad then." He hugged Sirius back, taking comfort in the fact that his godfather was there. That he had gotten to know him and gotten a family. "I love you." Harry didn't say those words often or easily but right now he needed Sirius to know.

Sirius hugged him tighter. "I love you too Harry."

Harry hugged him for a while longer before he pulled away, his own eyes suspiciously shiny. "Erm, well...We should get on with the present opening then. I can't hog all your time now can I?"

Sirius wiped at his eyes. "Oh sure you could. I still need to teach you to be selfish I see. Eh, plenty of time for that I guess. So what's next on the list?"

Ron handed Sirius a lumpy package. "This one is from me and Zabini." Ron grinned and Molly shot her husband another look...They were even giving gifts together. A talk was most definitely necessary.

Arthur nodded and draped his arm over his wife's shoulders.

Sirius grinned at the redhead. "All's well there I see." He set to removing the paper and revealed a box, which was opened quickly and his eyes went wide as he lifted out a beautiful mobile with ornaments made of Venetian glass in a rainbow of colors. "Oh wow."

Zabini cleared his throat. "It has a permanent Unbreakable Charm on it, for safety reasons of course."

"Oh and look." Ron picked up his wand and tapped it against the mobile, making the glistening and glittering fairy tale creatures stretch and move. "That should keep the baby interested. It was Blaise's idea."

Harry eyed his best friend. For the first time he realized just how deep Ron had let Blaise in, how serious he was. Harry had thought that it was a flirt, that they were just having fun but it was obvious here that it was much more than that.

And Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. Hermione caught the bottle green eyes and nodded, letting him know they'd corner Ron later for a talk. Arthur as well noticed Ron's besotted grin at the dark skinned Slytherin and chewed on the inside of his lip in worry. Sirius grinned, though he understood the seriousness just as well as the others, and thanked Blaise and Ron for the enchanting gift, making the room chuckle at the pun.

Blaise was aware of the looks but couldn't find himself caring. So long as Ron wanted him, Blaise intended to be with his tempest.

The gift opening went on with lots of baby clothes, blankets and stuffed animals. Remus' favorite though were the self cleaning cloth diapers from Minerva. He had a feeling he would give thanks to them a lot in the near future.

Harry snapped pictures until his finger actually ached and before the party was over Ron had managed to swallow down two more pieces of cake.

Regulus was the one who called an end to the party when he noticed his brother yawning widely. "I think it's time for Mummy to go to bed."

"I think so too." Remus agreed. "Come on love, time to go home to our rooms. I do believe I owe you a foot rub." He turned to Regulus. "Is it okay if I come back for the gifts later?"

Regulus nodded. "Of course. Now go. Siri get some rest."

"Yes Mother," Sirius stuck his tongue out at his brother but the effect was ruined by another yawn. "Right, Moony let's get that foot rub you promised." He waved widely at the guests and as they passed Kreacher he reached down at pat the old elf on the head on impulse, "Thanks," before he and Remus slipped out the door.

Kreacher tried to look grumpy but his madly fluttering ears and preening was sort of ruining it for him. Harry thought he looked adorable.

"Thank you for a wonderful party." Molly grabbed Regulus in a fierce hug before kissing his cheeks. Then she did the same to Harry, while complaining that he was still too thin and that he should eat more. "Come on Arthur, we need to catch our son and his Beau before they manage to weasel their way out of here and hide."

"And no one's better as weaseling out of things than a Weasley, or a Slytherin. Merlin help the world if a Weasley ever becomes a Slytherin." Arthur inclined his head to Regulus and Harry before following after his wife. "You waylay Ronald and I'll speak to Mr. Zabini."

* * *

><p>Ron twirled his thumbs and looked at Blaise. His parents had finally left after his mother had had a <em>long<em>talk with him about his feelings and the importance of contraceptive spells. "Whatever Dad said to you I apologize." Ron really hoped that his dad hadn't scared Blaise away. As gentle and soft spoken as he was Arthur Weasley could get somewhat...Intense at times.

The Slytherin lifted a hand and traced his fingers over the bridge of Ron's nose and then the redhead's cheek. "No need. He's your father Ron, and he has the right to warn away anyone who might hurt you."

"And were you...Warned away?" Ron couldn't believe how fast his heart was beating as he waited for Zabini's reply.

"I'm the son of a cambrion, I don't scare easily." He cupped the back of Ron's neck and brought his face within an inch of the redhead's, "No I wasn't warned away. I'm staying right here."

If anything Ron's heart fluttered even faster as he looked into those dark eyes. "Good, because right here is just where I want you." He whispered against Blaise's lips before he closed the distance between them in a very heated kiss.

Blaise sank into the kiss, letting it rule his senses as once more he was caught up int the tempest that was his boyfriend. He hadn't been scared away by Arthur Weasley but it had been made clear to him that Ronald was a prize worth fighting for when he'd bristled at the mere suggestion that he should leave before things got too deep. He hoped Ron liked him because he fully intended to stick around for a long, long time.

* * *

><p>Severus paused at the branch between where Slytherins and Gryffindors traditionally split of an evening and looked over at the young woman beside him. "I must admit that was...enjoyable."<p>

Hermione smiled up at Snape. "Thank you for coming. I'm happy that it wasn't as horrible as you dreaded it would be." She had been surprised when he had actually agreed to come to the baby shower. Surprised but very, very pleased. Snape was part of her life now, at least as a friend and she wanted him to meet the other parts that made up her life.

He chuckled slightly. "If nothing else seeing Black's expression at the childhood ailment potions rather than the insulting gift I'm certain he expected from me was worth it. As well as your company."

She had a horrible tendency to blush in his presence and this was no exception. "It was rather amusing to see Sirius' expression." She agreed. "And I enjoyed your company as well."

He glanced at the moon through a nearby window. "Unfortunately it is late and I would hate to be the cause behind you getting in any trouble. So for now I will wish you pleasant dreams," he sketched a short bow, "and a good rest."

"Good night, and sweet dreams to you as well." Hermione watched him walk that the corridor that would lead him down to the Slytherin dungeons before jumping on the moving staircase to the seventh floor. It was getting more difficult to say goodbye at night.


	16. Chapter 16

**WARNING:**Bellatrix insanity, Voldemort plotting, kidnapping discussed, puppies and Viktor/Percy relationship building, Fred/Draco/George making out and fluffy love, birthing scene), Reg and Harry stuff you know the drill by now, Trio friendship and Harry venting to Hermione

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix walked gracefully down the hallway to her Master's temporary throne room and entered, moving straight to kneel at Voldemort's feet. "My Lord. You summoned me?"<p>

"Yes Bella." Voldemort placed his hand on her head in recognition. "Tell me are you aware that your cousin is expecting a child?" Voldemort's mind had instantly started to work the moment he heard that. It was the best news he'd had in a long time.

She blinked and barely contained a flinch. "Is he? I had not been made aware of this before, no. Is this...good news for you my lord?"

"It is, it is very good news in fact." Voldemort's voice was a low, pleased hiss. "I have thought of several uses for that child." Red eyes locked on Bellatrix. "I want you to bring me the child Bella, the child must be safe and unharmed. I do not care what happens to those who spawned it. Both of them had their chance to join me and both of them turned me down." There was a low chuckle. "The child of Harry Potter's godfather...Tell me Bella, what do you think the little savior would do to get that child back?"

Voldemort had thought of another way to use the child to but he kept that information to himself. One should never reveal more than one had to.

Bellatrix's lips curved up at her Master's question as well as the fact that the infant was to unharmed. "Anything, even charge into a nest of Death Eaters unarmed my lord. As always Master, you are brilliant."

"I know." Voldemort agreed. "For now we will keep our ears and eyes open and when the child is born we will strike." It would be glorious, Harry Potter would be delivered to him practically gift wrapped and then there was another thing. His Horcruxes were thinning quickly, he didn't have all that many left. He would use this child to make sure he still had one. He would transfer the piece of his soul that was inside the Hufflepuff cup into the babe. He would like to see the light side slay an innocent child to get to him. A slow grin made of pure evil spread over his features. Oh yes, today was a very good day.

Bellatrix bit down on her bottom lip, wondering if she could risk being bold. She did not want to displease her Master nor ruin his good mood so perhaps it would be best to hold her tongue on what had just occurred to her. "As my Master wishes. Shall I begin making plans to acquire the child so they will be in place when it is time?"

"Please do. Oh and Bella..." Voldemort knew his servants and was not above playing on their weaknesses. "Every child needs a mother. This one will be of your blood, are you up for it?"

She gasped and raised her gaze to him, "Master it would be an honor and a gift beyond measure." A child, the one thing she'd hungered for more than anything for years, what had been stolen from her by the 'Light' and their incompetence. "I shall raise the child to be a true servant to you and your glorious name."

"I know you will Bella, that's why I will entrust the child to you." He placed his hand on her head again before dismissing her. "Now go get things ready. Arrange for things to be as you like them my dear. Just make sure the child gets here."

"Yes Master." She rose gracefully and calmly to her feet and strode from the room and up to her quarters with exquisite control but once within her quarters she gave free reign to her excitement and spun in a circle, a rare, joyful laugh lacking insanity escaping her. Then she moved to the desk provided for her and began making plans that would be perfected and thought out with the utmost care. Not only were her Master's desires to be fulfilled but she would let no one stand between her and this chance at motherhood, _no one_.

* * *

><p>Viktor walked up to the door of The Burrow and knocked on it politely, shifting the box containing the gift he'd brought for Percy nervously. He hoped it would be received well and would not upset the redhead.<p>

Molly opened the door and smiled at the now familiar sight of the Bulgarian. "Hello Viktor, please come in." She opened the door wider. "Percy is with Arthur in the sitting room, just go straight through."

Percy was standing by the window, looking out over the wild garden and the gnomes sneaking back across the fence after their latest rinsing. "So tell me what you said to the boy who has his sights set on Ron? How serious is it?" Percy wanted his little brother to be happy, to find love but Ron was so young still and Percy couldn't help but worry. Flint had been charming and kind too in the beginning.

Arthur took a sip of his tea. "I warned him of exactly what I would do if he hurt Ronald in any way, that I would personally see to it that the pretty looks he currently enjoys would quickly become quite unsightly at my hands and that's before the twins would get their hands on him." He tapped his finger on the table. "He didn't flinch or assert that he'd never hurt Ronald. He nodded, said he understood, and that his intentions were honorable. I got the feeling he was more impressed with me truth be told."

"Hm." Percy was still worried but he couldn't find anything to tear down in the Slytherin's reaction. "Ron is so rash sometimes, jumps into things without thinking about the consequences. I worry."

Arthur chuckled and nodded. "Yes I know. Reckless, he always has been when his blood is up but I think, from what your mother was able to pry out of him, that Ronald is treating his relationship with Mr. Zabini with the same regard he uses for a chess game. I'm concerned but so long as he's happy I won't interfere too badly." He met his son's eyes smiling at the awareness of what he meant by too badly in the rich brown.

A soft knock came on the doorframe followed by a voice that had certainly grown familiar.

"I hope I am not intruding on anything important."

A light crept into brown eyes at the heavily accented voice. Percy didn't really understand why Viktor kept coming around but he couldn't deny that he liked it. Liked him. Percy liked Viktor more than what was good for him. "You're not interrupting anything at all Viktor. Me and dad were just talking." He shot Krum a small smile. "How are you? How was Bulgaria?"

He walked in, the box in his hands and set it on the table before devoting his attention to Percy, after a quick nod to Arthur. "I am vell. The thaw has come fully and the foxes are coming out of the vinter dens. It vas good to see the melt. And you? How are you?"

"I am...better." Percy was well aware that he had a long way to go still. He went to the mind healer twice a week and just now he had finally slept a whole night through without anxiety attacks or nightmares. "I'm glad you had a good time home."

"It is good to hear you are veeling better." Viktor cleared his throat somewhat uncomfortably. "I brought you something."

"Me?" Percy's eyes went to the box on the table with some trepidation. The last gift he got was a piece of human skin so he was somewhat wary. "What is it?"

Viktor handed Percy the box, which had only a towel over top of it. "Telling vould ruin the surprise."

Percy took the box and slowly pulled away the towel. His eyes grew very large and very soft as they landed on the black and white ball of fluff in the box. Sleepy brown eyes met his and a small pink tongue came out to lick at his hand. For Percy it was love at first sight. "Really?" He looked up and Viktor, hugging the box close to him. "For me?"

"Da. My mother's Karakachan vhelped them eight veeks ago and I thought he vould suit you vell." Viktor relaxed a bit, glad to see that Percy liked the pup. "I have supplies as vell and a book on the breed. He vill grow into those feet." He nodded at the paws that were large on the puppy.

Percy beamed at him and placed the box back down on the table so that he could pick the puppy up from it. He held the puppy close, laughing as it squirmed and licked him. "Thank you so much Viktor, this is too grand of a gift for me but I love him." Percy nuzzled his nose into warm, soft fur. "What's his name? He should have a strong, proud Bulgarian name."

Viktor chuckled and moved to scratch the pup behind one floppy ear. "He is yours so you should name him. I can tell you the Bulgarian for anything you vould like if you vish. And you deserve him, he vill be a good companion for a very good man."

Pale cheeks turned pink at the compliment. He let the puppy down on the floor and watched it scurry around like a mad thing, sniffing everything and tripping over its own paws. His tail wagged frantically in happiness. "What's hope called in Bulgarian?"

"Nadezhda." Viktor smiled into the whiskey brown eyes thinking of how, when he'd picked the pup out, he'd hoped that it would help Percy heal his battered heart.

"Nadezhda." Percy repeated. "Then that will be his name...Though I already know that he'll be called Nads the moment George and Fred meet him." Percy let out a small chuckle. "I can live with that." He looked up at Viktor. "You're staying for tea right?" Percy didn't want Viktor to leave.

The Seeker nodded. "Da, I vould like that."

Sitting forgotten in his chair, Arthur smiled at the two young men then looked at the pup who'd finished his exploration of the room and had come back to snuffle and paw at Percy's feet. Yes that pup had the perfect name.

* * *

><p>Fred hummed brightly as he designed the packaging on the 'Sympathy Pains' lozenges. Percy had written to him and demanded that he and George go through with the patent, manufacture, and selling of them with a slight twist to it. Calling it the Sympathy Pains so that the partner who <em>wasn't<em> pregnant _really_ understood how their hugely pregnant partner might be feeling. He had to admit Percy had surprised him there and he _had_been about to junk the lozenges, worried about, not just Percy, but others who might have gone through something similar.

George stood in the doorway, sipping his tea and watching his twin work. Fred hummed and looked so happy that it made George smile too. George had left their dragon still sleeping upstairs. He walked in to the work room and stood next to Fred. "It's coming together alright then?"

He looked over and grinned, "Brilliantly." He bumped his hip against George. "I've got the design down now it's just a question of colors. Blue and Pink are, of course, default in this case but you know us."

"I do know us...Intimately in fact." George grinned and leaned over to look at his brother's work. "Well, I vote orange. Polka dotted maybe." He poked at the freckles of on the bridge of Fred's nose. "Like this."

Fred chuckled. "I do actually like that only...hmmmm," he quickly made a copy of the design and laid down a base color of orange and made the accents and polka dots silver. "What do you think Gred?"

"I like it Forge, perfectly us with a flavor of our dragon too." George looked at the design with a happy smile. "I think you have a winner there." He went to finish his tea and yelped when he burned his tongue. "Hot..."

"Careful there." Fred turned to his twin and set his hands on the slim hips. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yesh." George leaned in, the tip of his tongue sticking out to try and cool it off in the air.

Fred blew on it before closing his own lips around the tip of George's tongue and sucking softly, rubbing his against it. One hand slid up the other redhead's side and around to pet the clothed muscles of his chest.

George moaned and pushed closer, fisting his hand in hair as red as his own.

Draco yawned and scratched his naked stomach as he moved down the stairs in search of tea. He wore only his sleeping pants and his pale torso was marked with purple bruises as a reminder what had happened the night before. The kitchen was empty but the door to Fred's work room was open. Draco still wasn't allowed inside but he could peek his head inside and see if any of his lovers were there.

Oh they were there alright, there and busy. Draco watched the heated kiss with hooded eyes. They looked really good together, perfectly matched.

Fred made a soft groan and reached down to grab his brother's arse, rolling his hips against the other's, smirking into the kiss at the hardness that met his own. He pulled his mouth away to start nipping at George's neck. A flash of silver caught his eye and he smiled, moving his hand off George's chest to hold it out to Draco, the fingers wiggling in invitation.

Without hesitation Draco accepted the invitation and padded across the floor on his bare feet until he could place his hand in Fred's. He moved so that he was flush against George's back, meeting Fred's mouth on George's neck as they both licked and nibbled.

George moaned and leaned his head to the side, giving his lovers more room.

Fred's tongue brushed against Draco's lips. "Mmm sleep well dragon?" The hand that he'd offered to Draco was now running over perfect marble skin, tickling the ribs just a bit as it was just in Fred's nature to tease.

"Mmm, I did." Goose bumps rose on his skin from Fred's touches. "Woke up all alone though in that huge empty bed." Draco pouted and rubbed his pointy nose against George's warm skin.

Fred tsked, "Well we'll have to make up for that won't we?" His hand slid down, slipping under the waistband of the sleep pants to cup the gloriously bare ass of their dragon as his bit lightly at an already vivid mark on George's neck.

"You'd better." Draco agreed and shifted a little so that Fred could cup his arse even better.

George chuckled and turned his head so that he could capture Draco's mouth. "So demanding dragon. We figured you could use the sleep after what we did to you last night."

"I'm young, I recover quickly." Draco replied haughtily and moved his hands down across George's toned stomach. "You two are old so maybe you don't remember the perks of youth."

"Old!" Fred growled. "Oh you're in for it now little dragon." He released George and moved so that he was behind Draco, making the blond the filling in the sandwich. He leaned in to purr into Draco's ear. "I think we need to remind _you_what comes with experience, don't we George?" As he spoke his hand slipped around to take hold of Draco's cock.

"I think a reminder is definitely in order." George nodded and ran his hands up Draco's chest, stopping to twist pale pink nipples.

"Bring your best, I challenge you." Draco said a bit breathlessly as he pushed into Fred's hand. His body responding to the twins touches, leaving him hot and needy.

Fred made a happy growl, "Accepted!" and apparated them back to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Fred wriggled out from the tangle he'd made with his now napping lovers and sat up on the side of the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through silky blond hair, a fond smile on his face. He wasn't completely sure how George felt but he knew that Draco had become firmly lodged in his heart, right alongside George, and there would be no getting him out, even if one day the blond decided they weren't right for him anymore. He hoped and prayed that day would never come because if it did, it would leave him bleeding. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Draco's cheek, "I love you."<p>

Silver eyes blinked open and Draco's breath caught in his throat. His feelings for both Weasley twins had grown for quite some time now but he hadn't dared to hope that they felt the same. He knew that they cared, there was no question about that but there had been no mentioning about love. Draco untangled his arm and placed his hand against Fred's face. "I love you too, both of you."

George only grunted happily in his sleep and moved to wrap himself around Draco completely, holding on to him like a big teddy bear.

Fred mentally said screw it to doing anymore work today and laid back down to join the cuddle pile. He placed a kiss on Draco's brow, "Our dragon." He nuzzled his face into the blond's throat, aware of his brother's head barely a few centimeters away. He knew things would get rocky in the future but he absolutely didn't care. He'd weather any storm to keep his two precious lovers and would happily rain hell down upon any who tried to take either away from him.

* * *

><p>Remus watched Sirius worriedly. His mate had been pale and drawn all day. "Are you sure you're alright love?" Amber eyes frowned in concern and he walked closer. His wolf was restless too and that was never a good sign.<p>

Sirius jiggled a foot and tried to drum up enough patience not to snap. "I'm fine Moony. Just the back ache, as usual."

"You want me to rub it for you? We can use that muscle relaxing lotion Poppy gave us. Maybe that would help." Remus was only trying to help. He couldn't go through what Sirius went through but he wanted his love to be as comfortable and as happy as he could be.

The animagus shook his head. "Not really. I think I want to go for a walk. Don't care where, just a walk." He wriggled to the edge of his seat so he'd be able to get up.

Remus choked back a sigh and moved to help Sirius up. "Okay, Hagrid has a unicorn foal at his cabin to show the students. We can go look at that."

Sirius let his mate help him up and nodded, rubbing his belly absently. "Works for me." He waddled out of the room, Remus at his heels like a border collie...okay that was an unfair comparison but he was cranky. He muttered a few choice French curse words under his breath as they moved, slowly, down the corridor. He barely repressed a groan as Minerva came out of some classroom and paused to eye him before approaching. He appreciated everyone's concern but he was starting to feel just a _tad_smothered. He vaguely contemplated seeking out Snape for company the next time me managed to get away from the hoverers just because he knew the potions master was the only person on campus who wouldn't mother hen him.

Minerva clucked her tongue as she walked closer. Sirius temper had grown more and more explosive lately and was now at the point where most students simply hid until he was out of sight. "How are we feeling today Sirius?"

"We're feeling fine Minerva, just going for a little walk. We'll be back shortly." Remus hurried to intercept Sirius in replying, knowing his mate was at the end of his rope.

Sirius pasted a smile on and drummed his fingers on the swell that hid his feet. "Just popping down to see the unicorn foal Hagrid's got in the paddock." Inside his head he added _'Because if I don't get out of here for a little while I'm going to bite someone, hard.'_but didn't speak it aloud as he knew if he did Minerva would go into full Mama Lioness mode and he'd end up back in his quarters, crankier than ever.

"I really would advise against it." Minerva looked highly disapproving.

"I will be with him the whole time and it is just a short walk. We'll be back very soon." Remus placed his hand lightly on the small of Sirius' back and herded him along before bloodshed would take place. He loved Sirius and he loved Minerva but right now the two of them together was a recipe for disaster.

As was evidenced by the actual low growl coming from Sirius' throat. Really the longer he was pregnant the more he acted like a wolf rather than his mate. Sirius waddled faster, more cursing taking place with greater creativity when a door was flung open and out came Snape, looking even more foul tempered than Sirius felt. The potion master's eyes fell on Sirius and a dark brow lifted. "Out for a waddle I see."

Sirius grinned sharply. "Why yes Batty, I am indeed out for a waddle. Would you like me to bring you back some sunscreen so you can venture out of doors without bursting into flames?"

"No thank you, though I might just pick up a chew toy for you the next time I'm out and about. I do believe I spotted one of a lioness not too long ago." A smirk graced Snape's thin lips. He knew well just how overbearing Minerva was getting with the pregnant wizard before him so that Sirius was actually starting to seek him out for intelligent discussion. He was about to add another dig, purely to reassure the other man he wasn't about to join the mass of overly concerned idiots when Sirius grimaced and rubbed at his lower back. "Backache?"

"Hm, yeah. I'm waddling it o-OW!"

Remus paled and his eyes grew huge. "What's wrong love? What's happening?" He looked around wildly. For Sirius even to voice some pain meant that he had to be in a lot of it.

Snape, on the other hand, had a very good idea of just what was happening and none of Remus' emotional investment so he was more than able to maintain his cool facade. "How long, precisely, has your back been bothering you today?"

"Well bugger me." Sirius closed his eyes and rubbed his belly, a grimace on his face as the muscle cramp from hell slowly released. "Since early morning." He blew out an irritable breath at the knowing expression on Snape's face. "Wipe that look off you know-it-all bastard."

"I'll just go on ahead and make sure Poppy knows to get ready for you." Snape brushed past them towards the infirmary.

"What?" Remus grew even more wild eyed. "The baby is coming? The baby is coming now?"

"Told you a walk wasn't a good idea." Minerva said but she looked both happy and concerned. "You better get to the infirmary before Poppy comes looking for you. You may be scary right now Sirius but you have nothing on her."

"Right, right...The infirmary, yes." Remus nodded and then in a testament of his werewolf strengths he picked his mate up bridal style and started to carry him towards the infirmary.

Sirius just nuzzled Remus' chin with his nose. "The only reason I am not biting you is because I do want to get to the infirmary as fast as possible. That and relief."

"No dirty talk now...Baby's coming." Remus looked down at Sirius and hurried his steps. "Any biting will have to come later. Do you remember how to breathe like Poppy taught you?"

"Remus," it was a warning growl, "I am about to get cut open so we can meet our son. I am not in the mood. I will bite you and it will not be enjoyable." He looked up as they entered the infirmary, an amused Poppy standing with Severus.

"Ah, Severus and I just finished getting things together, you made good time I'd say. Put him down on the bed there," she gestured at an infirmary bed already set up for Sirius.

Walking over Remus placed Sirius gently on the bed. "It will be okay right? He will be fine, they both will be fine." He looked pleadingly at Poppy and stroked the hair away from Sirius' forehead. Now that it was happening Remus was scared to death.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the medi-witch, asking her to inject some sense into his panicking mate.

Poppy concealed a smile and propped her hands on her hips. "Well of course they will be. What do you take me for, some Knockturn Alley hack?"

"No! I know you're the best Poppy but it's Sirius, my family...My soul." Remus paced around the infirmary bed, his heart racing.

Sirius sighed. How the hell was he supposed to remain irritated with that? He reached out a hand. "Moony, come here."

"Yes Pads?" Remus walked over quickly. He took Sirius' hand in both of his and knelt on the floor so he was more at a level with his mate.

"Calm down." He rubbed his thumb over the side of one of Remus' hands. "Poppy's delivered dozens of babies before and there's nothing out of the ordinary about this birth." He lifted a brow at the medi-witch.

"Boringly ordinary actually. You've been almost a cliche Sirius, except for the complete lack of upset over the extra size." Poppy nodded her thanks at Severus for bringing over the rest of her equipment.

Sirius smiled and tugged on his mate's hands bringing one to his mouth to kiss it. "See, nothing to worry about."

"I will _always_worry when it comes to you or our child." Remus shifted so he could kiss Sirius lightly. "I will try to keep a lid on my crazy though." He grasped the hand of his mate tighter. "I love you Sirius Black and this is the wrong place and the wrong time but will you marry me?"

"Took you bloody long enough to ask. I almost did the asking but I've been a little too wide to kneel."

"Well I am here now, kneeling and asking you to marry me. To bind ourselves to each other in the eyes of the world." Remus nuzzled Sirius' hand against his cheek. "I have rings and everything...They are back in our quarters though."

"Works for me. I -oooooooow!" Sirius grimaced, groaned, and panted through the new contraction that was gripping him.

Poppy just cast a spell and nodded, putting her hand on Sirius' belly and rubbing gently. "Another hour and then this little one will be ready for us to get him out. Not soon enough for you though Sirius soon-to-be-Lupin-Black."

Remus kissed Sirius again before he got off the floor and walked over to Snape. "Thank you for telling Poppy and helping her set up. May I ask another favor of you Severus?" Remus looked at the potions master. "I don't want to leave Sirius, even for a little while. Could you find Regulus and Harry and let them know what's happening? I know both of them want to be here."

Severus inclined his head. "Of course." He turned on his heel and strode from the infirmary. It didn't take long at all to locate Regulus and Potter, the both of them were in the DADA classroom and Regulus was drilling Potter on swordplay. A vaguely impressed brow was lifted. He was fairly certain that Potter had not known anything about swordplay prior to the summer so for only nearly a year of training he was doing astonishingly well. Snape cleared his throat from the doorway to gain their attention.

Harry looked over at Snape and lowered his sword, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his shirt. "Is everything alright? Has something happened to Hermione?"

Regulus lifted a brow at the other professor, silently demanding an explanation for the interruption.

"No. Miss Granger is perfectly fine. Black is in labor."

"Sirius is having the baby?" Harry dropped the sword with a loud clatter. "We need to get there." He turned at looked at Regulus imploringly.

Regulus swept his arm forward, "Go ahead Harry. I'll be there as soon as I put the equipment aw-" He broke off as a long fingered hand seized his sword and it's companion pointed at the door. "I will take care of it, go."

Harry inclined his head to Snape. "Thank you Sir." Then he grabbed Regulus by the sleeve of his robes. "Come on, we're going to be uncles. We should be there."

Regulus chuckled and allowed Harry to pull him through the halls to the infirmary, where he saw his brother griping about not being allowed to drink anything.

"But Poppy I'm thirsty!"

"Ice chips then, no full liquids until the baby's out."

"Here love." Remus conjured a large bowl ice chips and after clearing it with Poppy he popped one into Sirius' mouth mid complaint. "It's better than nothing and besides you love ice. You chew on it like candy."

Harry waved and walked so that Remus and his Godfather could see them. He could barely believe that the baby was coming. It was wrong but Harry had been almost relieved when Snape interrupted his training. The weeks since the baby shower had been _weird_. It felt as if something had shifted between Regulus and him then. Harry couldn't get the waste of time comment out of his head. He knew it was silly but it was eating at him. It made him both reluctant to spend time with Regulus and determined to prove himself, to show that he could do it, he could be taught and not be a waste of time.

Harry pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and went to hug the parents to be. Today was a happy day.

Sirius gnawed and sucked on the ice. "Glad to see you could make it though according to Poppy you didn't have to rush. I've got another three-quarters of an hour until she cracks me open."

Regulus moved to the opposite side of the bed and gave his brother a disapproving look as Remus paled just a tad more. "Siri, your mate does not need that visual."

"Oooh sorry Moony." Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and brought it up so he could kiss the tip of a finger. "Just trying to lighten things up."

"It's okay love, just try and be a little less detailed and visual in your mood lightening alright?" Remus smiled and offered his mate more ice. He was well aware of what's going to happen but still, the thought of the love of his life being cut open did not sit well with him. Remus knew that was the only way to get their baby out but that didn't make it any easier.

"It doesn't matter that we're early." Harry sat down on a chair next to Sirius' bed and snagged an ice chip from the bowl. "As long as we're not in Poppy's way I'm just happy to spend time with you."

"Thanks kid." Sirius grimaced as another contraction gripped him. "Bugger!"

Regulus helped hold his brother's hair out of the way as Remus was preoccupied with rubbing the mound of the animagus' belly and babbling not very effective comfort.

After the contraction had passed, Sirius gave his brother a lop-sided grin. "I don't suppose you've got a hair tie on you?"

The other Black shook his head and quickly transfigured a handkerchief into a rubberband.

"You're a life-saver Reg."

Regulus let that little bit of irony pass and found a chair for himself to wait out the birth with the others. His eyes met Harry's briefly before the youth looked away and he barely concealed a frown. Harry has been avoidant ever since the baby shower and he was at a loss to discern why. He knew it bothered him, as did the near savage way Harry was throwing himself into the training. Yes he was learning more and progressing faster than Regulus would have thought but at such a hard pace he put himself at risk of injury or even landing in the hospital. That worried him, almost as much as it bothered him to have apparently lost the friendship he and Harry had without knowing _why_.

Remus continued to rub Sirius' belly as Poppy had instructed him to. He did notice that there seemed to be some awkwardness between Harry and Regulus but right now there was nothing to be done about it. He would ask Sirius to have a talk with his godson when things had calmed down some, ask what was going on.

Time passed quickly yet not quite fast enough for Sirius and then the next thing he knew Poppy had set up a sterile field and a little curtain over his belly so he couldn't see what exactly she was doing. Not that he was complaining. Those were parts of himself he never, ever, _ever_wanted to see. He wasn't even hurting anymore thanks to some sort of pain blocking charm, he still felt little nudges and tugs and honestly those were worse than pain since he found himself trying to picture just what the bloody hell was being done there.

Regulus, unfortunately, had a rather good view of the procedure, though he knew Remus was seeing it all up close and far far too personal. He just couldn't keep from grimacing as Poppy sliced competently through layers of skin, fat, muscle, and membranes.

His stomach actually rolled a bit at the sight but Remus couldn't look away. This was part of his mate too and it was happening so that their son could be born. Poppy was calm and collected and Remus knew that she had everything under control. It was still really difficult to watch his mate bleed.

Harry had positioned himself so that he wouldn't see anything about what was going on behind the curtain. He was content holding his godfather's hand and wait it out.

Despite looking Remus was not prepared when Poppy lifted a tiny, gooey something out of Sirius' stomach nor was he prepared when he heard a thin little cry echo throughout the room. He looked at Sirius not caring about the tears that were running down his face. Their son was here.

Sirius gave his mate a grin, "Loud isn't he?"

Regulus snorted, "Like mother like son."

"Oi! Prat," Sirius stuck his tongue out at his brother.

Poppy shook her head and placed the infant on the sterile table beside Sirius before carefully removing the afterbirth. She put that in a metal pan, tied off the umbilical cord, and offered a pair of snub nose medical scissors to Remus. "Do you want to cut the cord?"

Remus nodded and took the small scissors. He willed his hands not to shake as he cut between the clamps. Their son certainly had a set of lungs on him and right now he was most definitely pissed.

Regulus peered at the squashed, purpley red squalling baby and felt his lips twitch even as he was aware of Poppy closing Sirius back up. "Oh yes he is _exactly_like his mother I'd say."

Harry snorted in agreement but since his fingers were still in Sirius' grip he wisely kept his mouth shut.

After the baby had been weight, measured and cleaned Remus got to hold him and carry him so that he could place him on Sirius' chest. "Time to meet your mommy from the outside Rigel." Remus whispered and ran his fingers over the soft fuzz on top of the baby's head. If he kept this hair color then it looked as if he would have Sirius' wild dark hair.

Sirius ran his fingers over that soft black fuzz, a soft smile curving his lips. "Circe he's itty bitty. Hard to believe something so small had the oomph to kick my kidneys so hard." He touched one teeny tiny hand and he laughed as it was gripped tightly. "Okay maybe not." He peered at the tiny nose and features and pursed his lips, "I have no idea who he looks like. How do people tell well enough to say 'Hey he's got Dad's nose' anyway?"

"I haven't got a clue." Remus looked down at the miracle that was their son. "If we went by features right now I'd say he looks more like Kreacher than anyone else." He peered at the red, wrinkly little baby.

Both Sirius and Regulus had to laugh at that. Regulus moved over to look down at the babe and pursed his lips. "Hmm well he does look a lot like the baby pictures of you Siri, except you had your eyes wide open."

The baby, though obviously awake as given evidence by his squirming, still had his eyes shut. Sirius brushed his fingers over the soft little cheek. "Hey little one, you going to let us get a look at your eyes?"

The infants features scrunched further and a fussy grunt and a short wail came from the baby.

Poppy chuckled as she was putting her instruments away. "Feeding time Mama. Regulus I've already a bottle set up, under the cart's top if you wouldn't mind."

Regulus reached under the top of the cart and took the bottle, handing it to Sirius.

"Thanks," The animagus spent a little time trying to get the baby to take the nipple but once he'd latched on Rigel had no problem suckling from the bottle.

Harry watched as those tiny little hands latched onto the bottle too as if wanting to make sure his food wouldn't be taken away. The baby suckled gulps and let out a content shaky sigh. To be really honest Harry couldn't call the baby beautiful but he was still the most precious thing he had ever seen. "Good lungs and good appetite, no doubt that he's taking after his parents."

Remus beamed in pride as if Harry had told him the baby had performed some sort of great miracle.

Sirius chuckled. "Well he'd better. I didn't get kicked in the internal organs for nine months for him to wind up like Batty." He chuckled, his tone light and just teasing. "Of course even if he does, for some unholy reason, become a crabby, brood machine I'll love him anyway."

When Rigel finished the two ounces of milk in the bottle, Sirius eased it away and, mentally thanking Minerva for insisting on childcare classes, set about burping his son. The babe released an impressively loud burp and opened his eyes for the first time, raising brows for more than one reason. Those eyes were a gorgeous, nearly glowing, amber.

"Well no ordinary blue there." Harry said as he watched the amber colored eyes. "Looks as if there's a part of papa in there too. We can write off Kreacher as the father then thank goodness." Harry was grinning.

Remus grimaced at those very unpleasant images and ran his finger over Rigel's cheek. "I would certainly hope so, this little guy here is nothing but a perfect blend of the two of us."

Harry nodded. He looked at the dark hair and the unique eyes. "He's going to grow up to be a heartbreaker."

Regulus gave his brother a speaking look and got a raspberry in return. "I repeat, just like Mummy, probably with just enough of Papa to fool people into a sense of false security."

Sirius chuckled as his son gave a mighty yawn and wriggled, closing those startling eyes once more. "I think our little star is tired and Mummy doesn't blame him one little bit."

"I think it's time for both Mummy and baby to get some rest." Remus corrected and kissed Sirius' brow. "It's been a very eventful day and although Poppy is great you've still had major surgery."

"You should all get some rest and get to know each other." Harry said and got up from the chair he'd been sitting on. "Thank you so much for letting us be here to welcome this new little person into the world."

Regulus inclined his head. "Yes, thank you both." He pat his brother on the shoulder.

Sirius reached up and gripped his brother's arm. "You're family, both you and Harry, of course we wanted you here. And I owe you Reg. If you hadn't saved my stupid backside I wouldn't even be here and neither would Rigel."

Regulus shook his head and ruffled his brother's hair, much as the elder had done when they were children. "Idiot. Get some rest." He walked to the door of the infirmary and paused to wait for Harry.

Harry hugged Sirius and Remus quickly being careful not to jostle the sleeping baby and then he hurried to catch up with Regulus so that the new little family could rest. Harry knew that half of Hogwarts would be standing in line to see the baby once word spread. Sirius and Remus had grown to be loved by almost everyone in the castle.

Sirius looked up at Remus and handed their son to him as Poppy wheeled in a bassinet. "I don't know if I can sleep. I feel like I should be watching him sleep."

"I know, I feel the same way." Remus ran his fingers through Sirius' hair gently. "Go ahead and rest though love. I promise I will look out for both of you."

"Je t'aime mon loup doux." Sirius let his eyes drift shut and started to argue himself to sleep.

"I love you too Padfoot." Remus whispered and made himself comfortable in his chair as he kept watch over the two men in his life.

* * *

><p>Hermione very nearly pounced on Harry as soon as he came into the common room. "Well? How's Sirius, how's the baby, who does he look like, ho-"<p>

"Whoa Mione...Breathe...Please." Harry chuckled as he caught Hermione by her upper arms to keep them both from toppling over. "To try and answer your questions, Both Sirius and the baby are fine. Rigel looks like a miniature, red, wrinkly angry old man and you can see for yourself once you go and visit them."

She looked at him pleadingly, "I can go tomorrow right?" She couldn't help it, she was like a great many young women in that she adored babies. "I mean I know they probably have people closer to them that they want to meet the baby first like Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster, even though they're still a little mad at him. You don't think I'd be intruding?"

Harry wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug and he rested his chin on top of her head. "Yes you can go tomorrow and no silly...You won't be intruding at all. Snuffles and Remus consider you family, you know that Mione. I think they would be more upset if you didn't come to visit and admire."

She squeezed him back hard. "Thanks. I know I get a little...insecure sometimes." She'd been feeling a little more insecure lately than usual as she'd been seeing the others of her house shoot her nasty looks and had even heard a few 'upstart mudblood' whispers behind her back since she'd started spending time with Snape and it was starting to wear on her.

Harry continued to hold her, breathing in her sweet scent. "Well you have nothing to be insecure about. You are nothing but brilliant Hermione. Brilliant, gorgeous and wonderful and don't you dare forget it." He kissed her hair before releasing her.

She shook her head. "Not gorgeous, I can pass as pretty but thanks. I just," she twisted her fingers, "being a muggleborn sometimes makes things difficult and I'm starting to see that it's not just the Slytherin's who have the pureblood views. They're just most vocal about it."

Frowning Harry pulled Hermione along with him to the couch where he pulled her down to sit next to him. "I've noticed it too and I don't like it at all." He sighed. "I thought things were getting better, at least here at school but they're not and I don't know how to make it better either. Voldemort I can fight but how do I fight people's own bigotry?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. I mean even in the muggle world bigotry is a major issue. There are always those who cling to bigoted ideas no matter how hard you work against them but you can work so that the only power they have legally is to seethe and toss useless insults around. And, I'll be honest, you me and Ron haven't been too much better in regards to Slytherins before now."

"That's true...See you're brilliant. What would I do without you Mione?" Harry reached up to pet her head. "I suppose we'll have to take the high road and lead by example then. Not necessarily fun but the right thing to do."

She giggled a bit. "You know that means you'll have to be respectful to Professor Snape right?" She giggled harder when he groaned. "There, there, he's really not a bad man. Really he can be nice, when he chooses to be."

"I'll take your word for it since hell will freeze over before that man chooses to be nice to me." He poked her on the nose. "I do respect his knowledge and his skill and the fact that he's a giant git has nothing to do with blood status or which house he belongs to. It's all in that charming personality of his."

"He is actually charming Harry...he just isn't charming to students or fools or manipulative gobshites." She cleared her throat at the insult. "I need to stop listening to Ron when he's on a tear, it's beginning to infect my vocabulary."

"A good insult or curseword is always good to have on hand. Think of it more as your vocuabulary growing instead of being infected." Harry didn't doubt that Snape could be charming if he wanted to. He just couldn't see the two of them ever getting along.

She poked him in the side. "Speaking of our intrepid third, when was the last time we saw him outside of class for longer than five minutes?"

"I don't remember." Harry scratched his head. "I think we've been abandoned Mione. He stumbles into bed at curfew but other than that I don't see Ron more than you do."

"Shoved over for a pretty face," she sighed. "I'm beginning to think we'll have to lure him to spend some time with us with chocolate frogs or something."

Harry chuckled. "Hey there little boy, why don't come over here for a while. Harry and Hermione has _lots_of candy for you. Come here and sit on our laps."

"Merlin Harry that's disturbing!" She whacked his softly on the top of his head. "Don't do that again. Honestly. Really though, we need to trap Ron for some friend time soon. I miss him."

Harry cackled but sobered quickly. "Yeah I miss him too, I don't think a trap will be necessary though. Let's try talking first and if that doesn't work then we can go with trappings and chocolate frogs. I don't think he means to ignore us...He's just in love." Harry's tone was a little bit longing at the last remark.

Hermione leaned away a bit to peer at him closely. "Harry?"

"Hmm, what is it?" Harry looked back at her curiously.

"I heard that tone." She tapped him on the nose. "Who's caught your eye?"

He looked at her closely. He should deny it or switch the subject but honestly he really wanted someone to talk to about the big mess that was his life. "Okay...No freak outs and no telling anyone. It's Regulus."

Her brows rose. "Well at least now I know why you didn't go into convulsions over Snape. So what's wrong then? Other than the rule about under-age students and professors I mean."

"Where do I start?" Harry shifted so that he could lie down on the couch with his head in Hermione's lap. "He's my godfather's brother...Making him my uncle or something. He doesn't feel the same way and he thinks that spending time with me is a waste of time...Yeah I think that about covers it."

She blinked and ran her hand through his hair soothingly. "A waste of time? He said that?"

Harry nodded. "At the baby shower." He knew he was probably too sensitive about that whole thing but he couldn't help himself. That comment had cut inside him like a shard of glass and no matter what he did he couldn't get it out again.

She turned red and made as if she'd rise except Harry's head was in her lap and she didn't want to hurt him by dumping him off. "Why that-! I'll hex him into the middle of next week!"

"No Mione!" Harry turned and looked up with her with begging, green eyes. "You can't do that. You can't let him know that I lo-...That I care."

She pet his hair. "I can hex him for insulting my friend. No matter how you feel it was still an insult. One little hex?" She bat her lashes sweetly, "I can make it so the Twin's U-No-Poo looks kind."

"Tempting as that sounds I don't want you to hex him at all...Or be rude to him. Just let me handle it on my own, please." Harry leaned into her touch.

"Okay but if you change your mind let me know. I'm sure I could convince Severus to teach me a nasty new hex or two if I lied about why I wanted to learn one. He's wrong you know, absolutely nothing about you is a waste of time, ever, at all, period."

"Thanks Mione." Harry reached up to caress her cheek.

Ron stumbled through the portrait, fixing his clothes and looking more than pleased with himself when his eyes caught his friends on the couch. Blue eyes widened comically. "Er...Is there something you guys have forgotten to tell me?"

Hermione lifted a brow. "Is there? I don't know, as we hardly see you to tell you anything these days."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but closed it again when he realized he had been spending a lot of time with Blaise. "Okay I haven't been around I'm sorry. Still for the two of you to hook up without telling me...That's cold. And Harry, I'm shocked. I thought you were all about the dick."

"Ron!" Harry groaned and hid his face in Hermione's lap. "Hermione remind me why we have missed him again." His voice was muffled by Hermione's robes.

"I'm thinking, it's obviously not his rapier wit. Ron do recall that my interest lies elsewhere, in the direction of the dungeons to be more precise. Harry just needed some encouragement is all. I've let you rest your head in my lap before as well remember?"

"Hmm, maybe I was just trying to repress where your true interest lies." Ron plopped down next to them, lifting Harry's legs and placing them in his lap. "Even the two of you together as incestuous as that is would be easier to handle than Snape. And before you say anything, no I'm not against it. It's just hard for me to wrap my head around."

"You've your own Slytherin if you recall. Zabini is simply more social and tolerant of fools than Severus is. No Harry and I are not together, he'd be more likely to date Ginny if he wasn't gay. I wish you could see Severus as I do...well not as I do but less as an evil git." She shook her head. "Enough of our romantic lives, Ron how are things with your family?"

"Our family you mean. There's just as much yours as mine." Ron grinned at his friends. "The family's good. Mum is over the moon to have Percy living at home for now. I'm sure he's coddled blue. Krum brought him a dog from Bulgaria, I've only seen pictures but it looks like a cute little bugger. The twins seem well too, they're as secretive as always. Charlie wrote that he'll be coming home over the summer to be in Bill and Fleur's wedding. I still can't believe he's marrying her." Ron finished with a grumble.

Hermione tsked. "Severus, Viktor a couple years ago, and now poor Fleur, is there _anyone_you think is worth your family?"

"Poor Fleur is it? I remember you calling her something else entirely during the Triwizard Cup." Ron grinned at her. "And yes, I can think of one or two I'd be willing to let in the family."

She turned a light pink. "Well that was then and Bill seems to like her and I've seen first hand that there's a lot more to people than we first think...usually anyway. And just who are these paragons of virtue who'd be worthy of joining the Weasleys?"

"Like I'd tell you and give you any more fodder." Ron winked at Hermione. "You'll just have to wait and see if the ones I mean will join our glorious clan or not."

"I'm guessing one of them is of Italian descent though." Harry wiggled his feet in Ron's lap.

"Guess all you want, I'm not telling."

"Now there's a question to ponder though. If Ron and Zabini end up bonded, well Zabini is the last of his line while Ron is part of an army, what to do about the last names," Hermione tapped her bottom lip then reached over and ruffled Ron's hair. "Viktor told me he was going to give one of the Karakachan pups his Mum's dog had to Percy. I know those dogs are treasured by his family so it's a big deal for him to have given one to Percy."

"Krum is good for Percy." Ron surprised himself by saying that but despite what Hermione believed he had grown up some in almost three years. "He treats my brother like he's precious and that makes me like him." The redhead stretched. "As for the other thing you're pondering. I would be a Weasley regardless of my last name. If I love someone and their name is an issue then I wouldn't mind changing mine...It's just a name, it doesn't define who you are."

She blinked at him for a moment. "Ron, I am unbelievably proud of you right now."

Ron shrugged but his ears turned red.

"Yeah mate, make sure to be around a little from now on okay. Spare some time for your old mates." Harry poked at Ron with his toes, he really had missed his friend.

"I promise." Ron answered simply. "I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a git lately."

"You haven't been a git, just a little hard to pin down," Hermione paused then smirked wickedly, "Well for _us_to pin down. I imagine Blaise has no problem."

"Oi, what makes you sure he's doing all the pinning?" Ron's blush spread from his ears over his cheeks and down his neck. "And I'll spread my graces from now on. There's enough of me to go around."

She chuckled. "Good. Now, as you're the chessmaster among us...any good tips for me? Severus has been decimating me when we play."

Blue eyes lit up and he hurried to summon his chess board from his chest in the dorm. "Oh Mione...I'll teach you to wipe the board with his bony arse."

"Brilliant!" She looked down at Harry and ruffled his hair a bit more. "Oh by the way Ron did you hear about Sirius?"

"I heard." Ron smiled. "I'm so happy for them and have already been ordered by Mum to visit tomorrow and bring the gift she left here when she came for the baby shower. I swear there are like fifty different knitted socks and hats and things I don't have a clue what they are for."

Harry chuckled. "Sirius and Remus are going to know and they'll love them."

Hermione nodded. "Yes they will. We should borrow Colin's camera so that we can send your mum pictures Ron."

"She'd love that. I'll corner Colin in the morning. I'm sure he won't mind." Ron agreed, his mother would really love getting a picture.

"He shouldn't no. Now, show me how to beat Severus." She settled in for a lesson on chess, still petting Harry's hair in a sisterly fashion.


	17. Chapter 17

****17th chapter of this collab between **Acherona **and **trulywicked**

**WARNING:** Percy feels, baby cuteness, matchmaking schemes, family and friendship fluff galore really, new relationship to be built enters the picture, meet the family

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked over at Remus, who was essentially passed out next to him in the train compartment. His poor Moony, first Rigel keeping them up all hours, their son was a chatty little thing even when he was perfectly content, and then just the other night was the full moon. His mate was strung out and dearly needed the rest. He almost hated to wake him but they'd almost arrived at Kings Cross Station and would need to disembark soon.<p>

He shook Remus' arm gently. "Moony, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up! Is it feeding or changing? Give him here." Remus sat up straight and held out his arms for Rigel, blinking amber eyes owlishly while trying to wake up. Slowly he realized that they weren't in their bedroom and that it was still daytime. He lowered his arms sheepishly and fixed his eyes on his husband. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Remus looked out the window and saw that the countryside had given way to more urban views and he realized the train ride was almost over. "So, how do you feel about being back in London for the summer?" Remus covered his yawn behind his hand.

Sirius leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Remus' mouth. "You needed the sleep, Mr. 'It's fine Pads you sleep and I'll take care of the nighttime feeding and changing'. Even Harry and the others thought so and scattered off to find another compartment. It's...nice to be out of Hogwarts and away from the 'Awwww he's so cute' mobs but also a little unnerving since we did agree to let the Order continue using Grimmauld as the base of operations this year. It's safest that way under the Fidelus charm. Ugh I don't even want to think about how Tonks is going to react to Rigel."

"Oh Merlin, there's going to be a lot of high pitched squealing, and cooing." Remus looked pained. "I suspect there might be some cheek pinching and neck tickling too...If we're lucky she'll limit that to Rigel." He rubbed his eyes to get the last trace of sleep out of them.

"Hey I said I didn't want to think about it." Sirius looked over at their son, who was sleeping peacefully in his carrier like a little angel, and nearly snorted. It was a far cry from earlier as they were leaving the castle, when he'd been wailing to wake the dead. He looked up as the door to the compartment slid open and Hermione poked her head in. "Oh good. I was coming to see if you were awake or if I'd have to wake you both."

"No we're up but thank you for thinking about us." Remus smiled at her and got up from his seat to pack Rigel's plushie and blanket and to make sure everything was in order. He was happy as long as Rigel was sleeping, because as soon as those eyes blinked open it would be high life. Rigel was a sweet and mostly content baby but he continued to be _loud_. "So Hermione, any special plans for the summer?"

She shook her head. "None really. Mum and Dad won a trip to Australia but they had to leave a couple days ago so I'll be on my own for the summer. I'll probably see if I can find a summer job or some such thing. Why?" She tilted her head in question.

"No reason. I was just wondering what you would be up to and things were so crazy before end of term that I didn't remember to ask." Remus patted his pockets to make sure he had Rigel's pacifier and a spare just in case. "You shouldn't spend the summer alone though." He looked at her with concerned eyes. "You know you're always welcome with us, I hope you know that."

Sirius gave a beaming smile to his mate then slung an arm over the young woman's shoulder. "Forget just welcome, I insist you come stay at Grimmauld. We've restocked the library from the Black Manors all over the bloody world so if you want there's that, you can help me and Moony get our two favorites together after July thirty first, and if you really want a job...you can Apparate right?"

She blinked and nodded. "Yes, I passed my test a month after my birthday."

Sirius laughed, "I am completely unsurprised. Well if you really want a summer job then I or Moony can put a good word in for you at...well I can put a good word in at the food places and the Menagerie, Moony can put in a word for you at Flourish and Blotts and the Weasley twins would hire you in an instant you know. So what do you say?"

"I...what two favorites?" Her brows drew down in a slight frown.

"Why Harry and Reg of course," he shook his head, "if those two keep dancing round each other soon they'll start setting the curtains on fire."

Her eyes widened then narrowed, "Regulus likes Harry?"

"Much more than likes if the looks he gives Harry are anything to go by." Remus nodded. "Seriously those two really take UST to a whole new level." He rolled his eyes. "And please say that you'll stay at Grimmauld Place, it wouldn't be the same without you. We won't even force you to babysit...All that much."

She smiled and chuckled, "You wouldn't have to force me." She considered it for all of three seconds. "I accept, I'll certainly enjoy it more than sitting at home for hours on end re-reading books I can already quote."

"Brilliant!" Sirius' grin could have lit Norway in winter. "Start scheming in that amazing brain of yours how to shove Harry and Reg together then. And, there's an added benefit for all this, Snape should be around a bit since we agreed to let the Order use us as headquarters again."

Her face lit up even as she blushed. "You see too much Sirius."

"He does." Remus nodded. "Behind that clueless puppy look lies a very sharp mind as surprising as it is." He grinned cheekily at his mate. "As for Severus I think seeing you outside of school might be just the push he needs. Even though you are of age Severus is all about propriety."

Her blush became more vivid and Sirius gave her an encouraging squeeze. "And I fully intend to spoil you just as much as I do Harry, be ready to do some shopping where I will refuse to let you get anything that doesn't scream 'sexy, classy, librarian'. I have this old book of a great-grand something or other that has a few charms that, if you want, take maybe five seconds to perform but they'll stop the frizz. Batty already likes you just as you are, I fully intend to make it so he's pushed to the end of his tether."

Her cheeks were candy apple red but a sly smile was on her lips, "You're evil but I like the way you're thinking. I'll put myself in your capable hands then."

"I love you Pads, more than life, but you have no idea how incredibly gay you just sounded." Remus lips were trembling from effort not to burst out laughing. "We will have Severus on his knees drooling though and we'll have fun putting him there."

The train started to slow down and Remus went back to making sure that they had everything prepared and packed before they exited the train.

The soft squeal of the train's wheels slowing and stopping had Rigel's eyes popping open and a fussy whine coming from him as tiny hands poked out and waved.

"Uh-oh," Sirius went to scoop his son from the carrier, checking his diaper and making sure he wasn't too hot or anything. Then he offered a bottle, which was rejected. Once in his Mama's arms though, he settled into squeaks, grunts, and coos of contentment.

Hermione chuckled. "I suppose he just prefers being held to the carrier."

Sirius nodded. "He does and I'm happy to do so. Eventually he'll be too big and too ornery to let me hold him."

Remus leaned in close and nuzzled his son's cheek, wincing when tiny hands shot out to tangle in his hair. When he had managed to untangle himself he straightened up and brushed a kiss over Sirius' lips. "Thankfully we have a few years of cuddling and holding left."

Since Sirius was carrying Rigel Remus picked up the carrier and made sure that their shrunk luggage was all with them. "Time to get off then."

Hermione walked just behind the two men through the train, smiling as they met up with Harry and Ginny. Ginny had her nose wrinkled and was softly griping about how Ron had abandoned them to find Zabini's compartment.

"He's probably snogging him in front of the other Slytherins...well one anyway. Zabini and Parkinson are friends and they used to hang round with Malfoy before Malfoy left and most others leave them alone."

"Let them snog." Harry said and ruffled Ginny's hair. "Zabini is leaving for Italy for a month, Ron will go crazy during that time so let them have their moment. Parkinson is probably cheering them on...Or selling tickets to the show."

"Probably the latter. He should have brought the both of them to our compartment so we could profit from Ron's raging teenage boy hormones too." Ginny smoothed her hair down, her pout leaving her face when she looked at Rigel. She reached out and tickled him under the chin, "He just gets cuter every time I see him. Mum'll go mad over him."

Sirius chuckled, "She's already going mad over him. I get letters daily offering advice and asking questions, I'm thinking of investing in communication mirrors. It's all very very much appreciated though."

"Didn't you have a pair of communication mirrors back in school? I remember you and James wreaking havoc with those." Remus asked as he struggled with the luggage.

A very disheveled Ron came stumbling out of a compartment, buttoning his shirt and sporting a huge grin on his face.

Ginny stuck her finger in his chest, "You little weasel, abandoning us for a pretty face and some heavy petting...it _was_ just heavy petting right?"

"I didn't abandon you, I took a little...Detour." Ron caught her finger in his hand. "Don't be bitchy because Finnegan didn't want to snog you...And his face is pretty isn't it?" The goofy grin returned causing Harry to snort.

Ginny scoffed, "I learned my lesson with Dean thank you very much. There's just not a single good boy these days who isn't taken or gay," she pouted playfully back at Harry before turning back to her brother. She wrested her finger from his hand and brought it up, straightening his hair, which looked almost as wild as Harry's. "Well at least he makes you happy, if he ever stops doing that I've got a Bat-Bogey with his name on it."

Sirius chuckled. "All right enough family mush on the train. Let's get off it and out into the station, you can mush all you like there."

They all nodded and made their way off the train and out on the platform where people were milling about trying to find their families or rides. Harry caught sight of several redheaded people and pointed the others in that direction.

Molly was actually jumping up and down in eagerness to get her babies home and to finally get to see Rigel with her own eyes.

Arthur looked over at his wife and had to control a smile and a chuckle. A whine off to the side had him looking over at Percy and Nads, the twins had indeed called him that. The pup was almost writhing in eagerness being around so many new smells and people, Percy on the other hand looked a bit uncomfortable. He reached over and pat his third son on the shoulder companionably before scanning the crowd again as all the Weasleys were doing. Bill and Charlie had come with them having missed Ron and Ginny and Fred had come, leaving George behind to 'look after things' what those things were Arthur wasn't certain but it certainly did pique his curiosity. Bill and Charlie had also come along because they were feeling over protective of Percy, having been informed of all their younger brother had gone through at Flint's hands last night.

"Bloody hell." Ron slowed his steps. "It looks like the whole brood his here...Why is the whole brood here?" He looked around with somewhat wild eyes.

Remus just chuckled and urged Ron to keep moving. He noticed the admiring looks the two eldest Weasley boys were getting from girls and boys alike as the students passed by the redheaded family.

Molly caught sight of them and squealed in delight. Pushing her way forward until she could hug and kiss all of them. Of course the majority of her attention was on the baby. "Oh what a precious little prince. So adorable...And what a head of hair." Her eyes were glowing as she admired the little miracle.

Sirius chuckled and adjusted his son so she could see him better, he didn't hand him over as he wasn't certain he'd ever get Rigel back if he did. "Forget his hair, look at his eyes. Aren't they just incredible?"

"They are." Molly agreed with her hands clasped beneath her chin as she cooed. "His father's eyes only brighter. And with those dark lashes and brows...This boy will be lethal when he grows up."

"Yeah he will. Merlin I'm half scared of that, if anyone ever broke his heart I'd set fire to the world."

"You would be aided in that endeavor." Remus said grimly. He would tear anyone who hurt their son apart and he would do it with a song in his heart.

"This little charmer will have an army of people watching his back and backing him up." Molly said.

"Poor littly guy...He'll never get laid." Ron whispered to Harry.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Are you forgetting he's the son of two Marauders? Plus he'll no doubt have the twins round to tell him the sneakiest things they know. He'll do just fine."

Arthur nudged Percy forward encouragingly just as Ginny caught sight of him.

"Perce! Don't I get a hug?"

"Of course you do." Percy balked a little at the young, beautiful woman that had taken his Ginny-pig's place but he wrapped his arms tightly around her and gave her a hug. "I've missed you Gin." He whispered in her ear as Nads was going crazy jumping towards both of them, wanting to be included in the hug.

She hugged back hard. "I've missed you too, so much. I didn't have anyone else to relieve the crazy." She kissed his cheek and pulled him over to where Sirius and their mother stood, "You've got to meet Rigel, he's just the cutest little thing." She ignored his attempt to stay back, thinking it just his usual reticence.

Sirius turned, at the sound of a high pitched bark and looked down at the pup on the leash around Percy's wrist. He grinned at the only quiet Weasley, "Well hello, here," he carefully transferred Rigel into Percy's arms, "hold Rigel while I introduce myself to your furry friend here." That said he crouched to give the pup attention it was jumping and squirming for, ignoring Percy's reaction and that of Hermione and every Weasley except Ron and Ginny.

Percy was stiff as a board as he held the baby. His eyes huge and terrified. The baby was so soft and so warm and the way he peered up at Percy with those almost golden eyes made Percy's heart ache. Without any clear intent he bent down to sniff at the sweet baby smell and without thinking he smiled down at the baby in his arms as his arms started to rock of their own violation.

Molly had grabbed on to Arthur as Sirius handed the baby over to Percy and now when she saw her son's soft smile she felt like crying.

The Weasley patriarch wrapped his arm around his wife and buried his nose in her hair to hide his own dampening eyes. He'd been so afraid Sirius' child would cause his son to grow closed off once again but that smile told him how foolish that fear had been.

Hermione's heart had jumped up into her throat at Sirius' move but she relaxed now, seeing Percy, the stern prat, smile. She'd have to applaud Sirius and his impulsive nature later.

Rigel blinked up at this new person, his face scrunching in consideration before he made a happy squeal and reached up at the spotty face so similar to two of his favorite people. He burbled happily, the tiny little hands waving and one forming a fist that bonked Percy in the nose.

"Owwie, you're strong aren't you? Yes you are...So very strong. And handsome." Percy continued to rock the baby as he scrunched his nose, trying to wiggle away the pain.

Ron was wondering why everyone were so mesmerized by Percy holding a baby but even he had the sense to keep his mouth shut. He simply looked around curiously, wondering if Blaise and his mother had already apparated away.

A pair of familiar hands snuck around his waist, "Looking for me?"

Smiling Ron leaned back against the warm body. "I was actually. I thought you had left." He turned his head so that he could nuzzle Blaise's neck.

Harry hid his smile when he saw three pairs of Weasley eyes narrow dangerously at the display. It seemed Ron had forgotten that his older brothers were there.

Blaise certainly was aware of the Weasley family staring at him but really, much as he'd not been intimidated by Arthur he wasn't intimidated by Ron's older brothers. "Not just yet Mamma wanted to meet you."

"Which I can not do mio figlio, with you wrapped around him."

Ron pulled away from Blaise and turned to meet Mrs. Zabini...And his jaw dropped. Blaise's mother was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She was tall, dark and gorgeous and she moved herself like a queen.

"It's...It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Zabini." Ron reached out a slightly sweaty hand towards the regal woman.

"Young Signore Weasley." She inclined her head, taking the redhead's hand as she inspected him, much to her son's obvious exasperation. "So you are la tempesta di mio figlio," she nodded and a smile soon covered her face, "Si, bene. Blaise's letters have been full of nothing but you tempesta poco."

Ron was turning redder than a lobster and he found himself unable to speak. This woman was beautiful but she was also utterly scary.

Blaise rolled his eyes and moved to slip an arm around Ron's waist, "Mamma, be nice."

"Mio figlio you wound me." She chuckled and reached out to pat Ron on the head. "Be at ease, I do not bite." Her gaze lifted to the small army of redheads about, "This is your family?" Without waiting for an answer she moved around her son and his beau, right to Molly, extending her hand. "Signora Weasley, I am pleased to meet the mamma of the boy who has mio figilo so enraptured."

"Likewise." Molly said and shook the woman's hand as she watched her with wide eyes. "Ron's talked about nothing but your son for ages now."

"Are you enjoying this as much as I am?" Harry whispered to Hermione as he watched Ron squirm in embarrassment.

"Oh more. Infinitely more." Hermione chuckled as Ron and Zabini both gained vaguely horrified looks as Molly and Mrs. Zabini quickly bonded and began exchanging contact information and then embarrassing stories of their sons. "If ever there was a time to wish for a camera this would absolutely be it."

Sirius shook his head and rose to his feet, looking at Percy and his son's continued enrapturement with the redhead. "I may rope you instead of Molly into baby-sitting."

Percy tore his eyes away from Rigel to look at the baby's father. "I wouldn't mind." He replied softly. "This one is a treasure."

"Well technically all children are but I, like all Mums, like to think there's something special about my little troublemaker to be." Sirius wasn't blind, he could see the ache in Percy's eyes and had noticed the Weasley family's sudden stillness when he'd handed Percy the baby, and he'd watched like a hawk despite being crouched with the puppy until Rigel had started making happy noises. He reached out and warmly ruffled Percy's hair, "I will definitely be getting you to baby-sit. He hasn't even cooed at Harry like that."

"Mmm, you are right. All children are treasures." Percy said and leaned down to nuzzle Rigel again before handing him back to his mother. "And as I said, I don't mind baby sitting, just floo or owl me when you need me." He crouched down to hug and pet Nads. His arms feeling very empty all of a sudden. Still, he was rather proud of himself. He hadn't frozen up and he hadn't run away in hysterics. Percy couldn't wait to tell Viktor.

"You'll be my go to." Sirius pressed a kiss to his son's brow.

Hermione sidled over and bent down next to Percy. "So did the twins end up giving him the shortened nickname or is it still Nadezhda?"

"Nope it's Nads, just as I knew it would be." Percy rolled his eyes but he was grinning. "Oh no, not in the nads Nads...They find it hilarious every time."

She chuckled, "Of course they do. They're the twins, bad jokes are their stock in trade." She scratched under the pup's chin. "He's so gorgeous. Viktor gave you the pick of the litter you know." She looked over at Percy. "He cares a lot about you and just so you know, you're worth it." She brushed a kiss over his cheek before going back over to chat with Harry.

Fred, having seen and heard her despite his glowering at Blaise, gave her a subtle signal of approval and thanks.

Harry wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Have I told you today just how amazing you are?"

Molly was still speaking with Mrs. Zabini. "Are you in a terrible hurry to be off on your travels? It would be really nice if you and Blaise could join us for dinner at the Burrow. I'm hoping you will come too." She called out to Sirius and Remus. "I'm already counting on you two." Molly pointed at Hermione and Harry.

Mrs. Zabini shook her head, "We are not expected until tomorrow but I must ask if Pansy can come along," she nodded off to the far side where Pansy was deliberately avoiding looking at everyone, "I have taken her in for the summer as the Parkinsons have...chosen a less than desirable location to summer at. I would not feel right leaving piccolo fiore out."

"Oh of course she shouldn't be left out." Molly felt horrible that she hadn't noticed the dark haired girl before now. "Miss Parkinson, please join us for dinner." Molly motioned to Pansy before turning to her sons and hissing. "Charlie, where's your manners? Go see if she needs any help with her luggage. Let's move this to the Burrow." She waved at Charlie to get going before she started to organize their travel to the Burrow.

Charlie hurried over to the young woman, he knew better than to disagree with his mother. "Hello there, I'm Charlie. Can I help you with anything?"

Pansy blinked up at him, her gaze connecting with soft brown eyes, and silently gave thanks that while he was taller than she was, like most people, he wasn't as tall as Ronald or the eldest Weasley son. He was big though, she'd heard he had been a seeker but you couldn't tell by the large musculature he carried. She felt positively pixieish before him. "No I've already shrunken my luggage and put it in my bag. The relief of being seventeen." Her ice blue eyes glimmered with slight amusement.

"Then I'm here all for pleasure." Charlie smiled at the fae like girl. He worked with dragons but his mother was wrong, he did remember his manners. "May I escort you to the apparation point?" He held out his arm. "And you still haven't told me your name."

The ones of age would apparate to the Burrow, leaving the car for Sirius, Remus and Harry. Harry had begged Fred to bring him along in side apparation though.

Pansy took his arm, noting with some amusement that Fred was pouting a bit at Harry before capitulating. "Pansy Parkinson, a pleasure Mr. Weasley. If memory serves you'd be Charlie yes?"

"Yes that would be me." Charlie smiled again. He had a feeling he was laying it on a bit thick but it wasn't often he got to spend time with such a beautiful lady. He had to admit that he enjoyed it. Charlie placed his large, scarred hand over her small one resting on his arm and walked her over to the apparation point.

She glanced at his hand, it was wide and long fingered and calloused and reminded her that this was a man who didn't spend all his time sitting round debating the merits of silk versus satin. Charlie Weasley was a man who worked with flying, dangerous creatures for a living and worked hard as evidenced by his hands. They were warm as well. She nodded. "You were one of the handlers at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. What is it like, dealing with dragons every day? I know it must be dangerous but there's bound to be more than danger to it."

Warm brown eyes lit up. "There's nothing like it, nothing that can even compare. Sure they are dangerous but that's such a small part of it. Flying on a broom is dangerous too if you don't know what you're doing. Dragons are incredible, fiercely loyal with a complicated society buildup where each and every one of them are willing to fight to their last breath to protect each other within their clans. It's fascinating and I can honestly say I can't see myself doing anything else with my life." Charlie looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away." Once he got started on his dragons he could go on forever, the rest of his family often felt like spelling his mouth shut.

She laughed just a bit and lifted her other hand to squeeze his. "No, it's just fine. Passion for what you do is more than admirable." She shot him an impish grin. "Sounds like dragon clans are a lot like Slytherin House actually." They reached the apparition point and she listened to Fred give them all the coordinates.

Charlie was still pondering over that as Fred told the coordinates, he knew the coordinates to the Burrow as the back of his hand. When he was in school he hadn't had much to do with the Slytherin house. He'd competed against them with the rest of Gryffindor but there had been no animosity, at least not on his part. Maybe this young woman was right, maybe the Slytherins were more like dragons than snakes. He tucked that thought back into his mind to be pondered at greater length later and looked up when he heard a pop that declared that the disapparation had begun.

* * *

><p>Fred rushed off just as soon as he'd deposited Harry safely into the Burrow's kitchen and popped into the home he now shared with George and Draco. They'd talked and debated and fussed and come to the decision to tell the rest of the Weasleys about their relationship, well that Draco was with both of them. Not even their long-suffering family would accept him and George being physically intimate. They had been going to spill the beans today during the family dinner but since more than just the immediate family, plus Harry, were going to be there now, Draco might want to change his mind about this one.<p>

"Thank Merlin you're back." George stuck his head out from their shared bedroom. "It looks as if our little dragon is having a meltdown about which robes to wear." It was clear that George was doing his best to keep a straight face.

"I heard the meltdown part." Draco hissed from inside the bedroom. "This is important, I will only have one chance to make a first impression. The clothes make the man."

"Er well, there's a little something you might want to consider before you pick your robes out." Fred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

George's eyes widened, recognizing the signs that his brother wasn't completely comfortable.

"What is it I should consider?" Draco's voice was highly suspicious and he stepped out in the hallway dressed only in a pair of black pants, holding one teal colored robe in one and and a peacock blue in the other.

"Well...it's not just the immediate family who'll be there anymore. Mum invited Sirius and Remus but also Ron's boyfriend's Mum, said boyfriend, and one of the previously mentioned boyfriend's friends. So instead of just the family, plus Harry and Hermione, it's Sirius, Remus, their baby, the Zabinis and Pansy Parkinson."

Draco swallowed. This was more than he had bargained for when he had agreed to make their relationship public but then his mind caught on one thing. "Blaise is dating Weasel...Err I mean Ronald?" When had that happened?

Fred nodded and reached out to smooth a bit of Draco's hair back. "Yeah, not sure when it started but I do know Mum and Dad found out at the same time as they had the baby shower and they'd gone in on the gift together and Zabini just introduced his Mum to the lot of us so I'm thinking it's serious."

"Huh, imagine that. Well there's someone for everyone as my mother always say. Not sure I believed her until now though." Draco leaned forward rested his forehead against Fred's. "I'm not backing down, I want people to know that I'm with you, that we're all together. I'm not ashamed, I'm proud to be your lover...It only makes the choice of robes that more important."

Fred relaxed and then started laughing. "Dragon, no one is going to care. I mean Harry's in his street clothes and Charlie's just wearing a Weasley jumper. As long as you don't come in naked what you're wearing doesn't matter to the family. Though I don't know about the Zabinis or Parkinson but they're your friends right?"

"They are probably my best friends." Draco agreed. "And I have you know I look very good naked, I could blow some minds if I went naked." He sniffed and stalked back into the bedroom. "I care about clothes and I am going to look my dazzling best when I tell your mother I'm sleeping with both her sons."

"Just remember no fancy stuff pet and you've got ten minutes to choose before I apparate you there whatever your state of dress, even if it is naked."

George chuckled and moved in to give his brother a quick kiss. "Well at least this dinner won't be boring."

Fred leaned his head on George's shoulder. "No joke that. You know it's sort of odd, all but Charlie and Ginny are pairing off, or in our case going triad. Well Harry's still single too."

"We're all growing up I suppose." George ran his fingers through his brother's vibrant hair. "I still think of Ginny as the baby though and would probably hex the bits off any bloke trying to get on with our sis."

Eight minutes later Draco emerged from the bedroom wearing silvery robes in a simple cut. He looked perfectly put together but since George and Fred knew him they could see how nervous he really was about this. He knew that the Weasley clan didn't have fond feelings for any Malfoys, especially not since his father had slipped Tom Riddle's diary into Ginervra's cauldron.

Fred reached out and drew the blond in so he was nestled comfortably between him and George. "Into the Lion's den then."

"Yay, a den filled with ginger Gryffindors, a werewolf, an ex convict, and the bloody boy who lived." Sarcasm dripped from every word but Draco leaned against them for comfort. He was ready for this, Draco Malfoy was not a coward and he was going to prove it.

"Don't worry. No one's allowed to eat you but us." Fred took Draco's mouth in a swift kiss as he apparated the three of them to the Burrow and into pandemonium.

Molly had moved the kitchen table out into the garden and transfigured it so that there would be room for them all. She'd made Bill set the table and Arthur and Charlie were carrying out all the dishes. Percy was in the den waiting for Viktor to floo over, Molly had insisted that he'd be included in the dinner too. She smiled when she heard the pops and got ready to greet the last of her children. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the youngest Malfoy snuggled between her boys. "Well hello, you're just in time." She poked her head out the kitchen door and yelled for Bill to put out another plate.

Bill yelled back, "Who for? We're only still expecting the twins right? Did Fletcher decide to do one of his drop bys?"

"No it's not Dung, it's the youngest Mr. Malfoy. He came with Fred and George." It was almost comical how quiet everything got after Molly yelled that.

Draco tensed, his back went ramrod straight and he prepared to put on his Malfoy mask. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

The door flew open and in rushed Pansy and she'd flung her arms around Draco in a hard hug before even the twins could tell which way was up. "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

Draco hugged her back gratefully. He really had missed Pansy. "I've been trying not to get flayed alive and not have my arse mounted on the Dark Lord's wall...Well it would be father's wall but you get the picture."

Fred exchanged a look with George as the girl pulled back and poked and prodded at Draco, as if inspecting him to make sure he was hale and hearty. Fred pulled Draco back against him. "Now don't worry we've been taking good care of our little dragon."

"Kept him healthy and happy we have." George draped his arm over Draco as well, trapping the blond between them.

Draco flushed but relaxed into their hold. "I've been _very_ well taken care of yes."

Pansy's eyes glittered with amusement. "So I see."

"Dear Merlin so we _all_ see." Ginny's voice came from the doorway as she gawked at her brothers and Draco. "What, is every male Weasley excepting Bill and Percy going to start falling for a Slytherin?"

"Well we Slytherins are superior to everyone else in _every_ way. Maybe they've just finally seen the light." Draco turned his nose up but his hands went to his two lovers, touching them always made him feel better.

Molly was flustered, there was no escaping that. Malfoy was involved with both her boys at the same time? And no one minded? She didn't understand these modern relationships. She wouldn't say anything unless one of her babies were hurt though. When that happened she would neuter the culprit with a rusty spoon...The non magic way.

Arthur was turning a color that was normally only seen on vegetables and cooked crustaceans but he was holding his tongue seeing the way his boys were so happy snuggled with Lucius' son. It wasn't easy though.

The rest of the family and guests were peeking in from various windows and doors. Bill was amused, he'd always suspected that the twins would end up with just one person between them. Hermione was absolutely speechless, and the majority of the rest were just goggling.

Fred leaned his chin on Draco's shoulder and grinned at his little sister. "What's the matter Gin? Sad cause you don't have a Slytherin of your own?"

"Ugh no! I'm through with boys for a while. The whole lot of them are useless."

"Aw, Gin. Who says it has to be a boy?" Harry grinned at Ginny. He was surprised to see Malfoy with the twins but in some way it made sense too. Fred and George were so close that they needed someone strong with them and if anyone could handle Malfoy it would be the twins. Maybe he would have to readjust his views of the little git though. George and Fred were usually very good judges of character and if they saw something in Malfoy that made them want to keep him then he couldn't be all bad.

She opened her mouth to retort then paused, blinking and tapped her chin suddenly in consideration. "Huh, you've got a point."

Fred buried his face in Draco's shoulder and muttered, "Bugger. We can't bully a girl away from our little sister."

A flurry of barking and the sound of the floo caught everyone's attention and soon a deep voice spoke in Bulgarin. "Sedya! Good boy."

Nads was tripping all over himself in joy over having been praised by his beloved other Master. His furry little body trembled to be allowed to jump and kiss and greet.

"Welcome Viktor, I'm glad you could come with such short notice." Percy smiled at the other man.

The Quidditch star gave Percy a smile of his own. "I vas happy to come." He said absolutely nothing about the practice he'd left behind to make it. "You look good."

It was still hard to believe when someone said something like that to him but at least he didn't bristle and run away anymore. "Thank you." Percy said simply. "Are you ready to face the beasts?"

The Bulgarian chuckled. "Lead the vay."

Fred found it amusing just how swiftly the focus was taken off of them and put onto Viktor, especially the attention of Bill. If nothing else this dinner would be one of their busier family dinners. He nuzzled Draco's neck for a moment then released him. "I think we've established you're not going to get eaten, or hexed so let's head outside and see Rigel. I'm curious about the rugrat that has Mum waxing poetic."

"We've not made it through the dinner yet so I reserve my judgement about the eating and the hexing." Draco was smiling though. "Let's go outside and admire my new little cousin then. Let's hope he gets mother's looks." He pulled both his lovers out the door and into the garden.


	18. Chapter 18

18th chapter of a collaboration fic by **Acherona **and **trulywicked**.

**WARNING:** Shopping to spoil Hermione and get Harry clothes that will make Reg jump him, as well as tricks played to get Reg to jump Harry, and it works, Oh boy does it ever work. However as this is AFF, it's only implied sex and not the full out lemon, hence the reason this chapter is so short as well. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Sirius parked the car he usually kept in mothballs and ushered the two, now magically legal, teens into Harrods. Both of them were babbling about the store being too expensive but he lifted a finger. "Ah-ah, we covered this. I want to spend obscene amounts of money on the both of you and I will, whether you're here or not so don't argue."<p>

Hermione snapped her jaw shut, there was no argument for that and if she didn't go along with him now she'd probably end up getting a leather catsuit if she left him to his own devices.

Harry still wanted to argue, he had clothes and he had money. He didn't need any more but he also knew that his godfather could be truly scary when he wanted to. He still decided to give it a last try. "Why don't we focus solely on Hermione today? Spoil her rotten the both of us, she's the one with a man to snare after all." Harry looked at Sirius hopefully.

"Nice try," Sirius reached out and ruffled his godson's hair, "not happening. Resign yourself lad."

Hermione grabbed her friend's arm, "If I'm going through it so are you."

"Hey I went through this last summer." Harry hissed back at her as they walked through the gleaming doors of Harrods. The poshness of the department store scared him. He didn't fit here and he knew it had to show on him some way.

Sirius pat Harry on the shoulder. "Relax, you're not getting the full treatment this time, just a few new outfits. Hermione however is getting the whole deal. Make-up, hair styling, though great-something or other's personal care charms have worked wonderfully to kill the frizz, clothes, shoes, and accessories." He chuckled at Hermione groan.

She tucked a lock of hair away. She was very grateful for the charms, as they not only kept her hair from turning into a big ball of frizz leaving the curls to tumble down her back smoothly but also because there were more than a few that helped deal with purely female problems. "So what are we doing first?"

"Clothes and don't worry, I won't shove you into clothes that are too far outside your normal style." Sirius dragged them over to the ladies department, coaxed Hermione's size out of her and roamed until they had several skirts, shirts, shorts, jeans, trousers, jackets, and dresses. He'd even tossed in a couple of smart women's suits for her to try on as he knew she'd be applying to a wizarding college and eventually the Ministry. The styles were modest with an edge like just a bit tight or cut a shade too low.

Hermione would peek out modeling each outfit and Sirius would nod or shake his head as each one was either good or bad. By the time it was over she had at least thirty new outfits though her favorite was a striped blue jersey knit mini skirt worn with a lacy cream blouse that seemed to be missing just one button. She watched in mildly horrified amusement as Sirius had the store assistant set the 'keepers' aside for them and then he was dragging her of to the shoes. She ended up with pumps, flats, a couple new pairs of sneakers, sandals, a pair of knee high leather boots that even she had to admit looked marvelous on her, and purses to match. Then, much to her, and she was sure Harry's embarrassment, he dragged them to lingerie. Fortunately he left her alone for that, alone with a female associate who had orders to go mad with whatever looked good on her.

Sirius told her to find them in the scarves and other accessories when she was finished here then pulled Harry to the jewelry counter.

Harry looked at at the glittering jewels and gleaming metals. He had to admit that Hermione was taking the whole makeover thing better than he had last summer. And she was ending up a knock out. Harry had always thought that Hermione was beautiful but now it really showed. Snape wouldn't be able to keep his eyes or his hands off of her. "So what should we get her? I suggest classy and something a little bit glittery." Okay so Harry had to admit it. He was such a guy when it came to these things. He could say what he thought was pretty or not but that was as far as his skills went.

"Just looking for two pairs of simple earrings, maybe a tennis bracelet. Things that will go well with just about anything. Ah-ha," Sirius spotted a pair of gold hoop earrings with small diamonds along the front. He got those, a pair of diamond and pearl drop earrings, the tennis bracelet and ended up getting Hermione a delicate gold anklet. "For some reason it's unbelievably sexy on a woman, I really don't know why. Now let's get over to the other accessories before she sees us over here. I want the jewelry to be a surprise, a sort of belated birthday gift."

Harry agreed with a smile. "Better make it an early one since her birthday is just a month and a half away." The two wizards went to check out scarves, sunglasses and all kind of things that Harry hadn't the slightest idea what they were used for. He was really happy his godfather was doing this for Hermione. She did so much for the people around her and she deserved to be pampered properly.

Sirius grinned as they managed to get all the accessories picked out just before Hermione returned, her face a flaming red.

"I can not believe you're actually footing the bill for everything I just tried on."

He laughed and gave her a one armed hug. "I consider you an honorary niece or goddaughter. So long as I don't think too hard on it, it's only natural for me to spoil you rotten with an entire wardrobe."

She ducked her face, even redder than before.

"You really do deserve it Mione." Harry placed a careful kiss on top of her head. "Though you look so shiny and glamorous now that I'm not sure I dare to touch you." He held both of her hands out so he could admire her. "See, looking just like a queen. Should we call it a day now? Dinner's on me."

Sirius tsked, "Ah-ah, first we have to get you re-fitted and then Hermione's got an appointment with a stylist."

Hermione just had to laugh at Harry's groaned curse. It was obvious he'd expected to get out of his turn in the changing closets. She exchanged a glance with Sirius and they pulled Harry off to find clothes that would drive Regulus out of his mind.

* * *

><p>It had never felt so good being back home. Harry gave a huge sigh of relief and dumped the bags on his bed, he would pack everything away later. He was still blushing from when the tailor had asked if he hung to the left or the right. He looked down at the soft moss green shirt he was wearing, it was beautiful but very tight fitting, same with the dark trousers. Harry thought that the point of new clothes was to have something to grow into, not something that was practically too small when you bought it. He ran his hand through his hair self consciously and went down to meet the others for dinner.<p>

It was still awkward being around Regulus and seeing the man out of school robes all the time didn't make it any easier. Harry was constantly struggling with himself to either avoid him or jump him where he stood. Having Hermione living with them was a blessing. It gave Harry someone to talk to that understood.

Regulus chuckled rustily as Hermione described her embarrassment in the lingerie department and how Sirius had absolutely gone mad about it all. "Well it's really the first time Siri left the house without Rigel he was probably trying to distract him-" his lips parted in surprise as Harry entered the room and he completely missed the satisfied look on Hermione's face as his eyes drank in the younger man's form so deliciously displayed in the new outfit, "-self."

Hermione had to hide her amused smile in her juice glass as Regulus' rough and rusty voice finished his sentence absently. She'd known that particular outfit would get a good reaction.

Harry smiled shyly and walked further into the room, finding his seat next to Hermione. "So has she told you about today's adventures then?" He asked and looked at Regulus.

Remus chuckled at the behavior of both idiots and placed Rigel in the high chair carefully, making sure that he was propped up properly. His son was screaming his head off if he wasn't allowed to sit at the table with the rest of them.

Sirius smirked as his brother cleared his throat with some effort and answered Harry in a voice that was even rougher than usual. Now that Harry was seventeen he fully intended to see those two stop dancing round each other and get together for sweet Merlin's sake, even if he had to lock them together in a closet.

"So Harry, any new lingerie for you today?" Remus asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Harry choked on his water. "No, no I left the underwear shopping to Hermione. I don't really like wearing pants." Then he realized what he'd said and coughed even more, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Hermione nearly jumped up in glee especially when she saw Regulus' cheeks mottle and the man grope for his water glass. That could not have gone better. She lifted her glass subtly in Remus' direction.

Regulus tried, dear Circe he tried, to banish the mental image of Harry walking around in those tight trousers with nothing else on under them but it kept popping back up like the moles in that obnoxious muggle children's game Whack-A-Mole. He shifted as his body responded to the thought. Tonight's shower would be cold, very cold indeed. He sought about to change the subject. "Sirius I'm surprised you didn't polish the madness off with jewelry."

Harry was insanely grateful for the change of subject and he looked at his godfather expectantly, wondering if he would surprise Hermione here or wait. He kept stealing glances at Regulus though and he wanted to kick himself for it.

"That doesn't sound like my husband, when he does something he goes all out. Jewelry and all." Remus grinned and pulled the salt shaker away from Rigel's grabby hands.

"You know me well pet." Sirius grinned at Hermione's jaw drop.

"You didn't." Hermione stared at him. "Tell me you didn't."

"I could but," He levitated a gift bag over the table into her lap, "it would be a lie. Sparkles for our favorite Gryffindor princess' birthday, only a month and a half early."

"I...I...oh." Hermione stared at bag in her lap, chewing on her bottom lip as she reached in and drew out the jewelry boxes inside and opened them, "Oh! Sirius this...this is too much!"

"Nonsense."

"Sirius is right, it's not too much." Remus smiled gently at her. "You deserve it, you are a ray of sunshine on all our lives. You should shine."

Harry nodded his agreement. "You never do anything for yourself Mione, this is for you."

"But..."

"Hermione you work yourself to the bone for others. The only thing you do for yourself is study. I feel it my solemn duty to make sure you're as spoiled as you can possibly be in return." Sirius wagged his fork in her direction. "So just accept it."

Regulus nodded, "Sirius is correct. Accept the gift in the spirit it is offered."

"I...oooh," she surged out of her seat and around the table to give Sirius a hug.

He blinked and pat her back, whispering, "It has the added benefit of making Batty have to strive harder to be worthy of you," making her laugh.

Remus smiled too and Harry watched it all with a happy grin and a warm feeling in his chest. Hermione really was his family, his sister in everything but blood and it was making him happy to see her this happy. "I can't wait for the Order meeting now, I want to see Snape swallow his tongue when he sees you. Just remember that you were gorgeous before too and he'd bloody well better know that or I will hex him blue...Or maybe Gryffindor red."

She pulled back from Sirius, wiping her cheeks. "You're all mad, and I adore you for it."

"Well of course you do, we are very adorable." Sirius grinned at her.

"Mmhm, you especially are as adorable as they come." Remus agreed and leaned over to kiss his mate causing Rigel to squeal and clap his hands. The baby liked kisses and huggles.

Hermione chuckled and kissed Rigel's cheek, carefully avoiding messy baby hands as she moved back to her seat. Things would be just perfect if one, Harry and Regulus would catch each other's hints, and two, if Severus liked the extra polish enough to make a move. Well the latter she couldn't do anything about but the former...oh she had plans for that. Devious plans that would put a Slytherin to shame.

* * *

><p>Harry wore a horrified expression as he tried to button the fly on his favorite jeans. The jeans literally looked as if they were painted on and his shirts were no better. Every single piece of his old clothing were tiny and no spell he had tried worked to turn them back to their regular size. He didn't understand why anyone would play this trick on him but he did not find it funny. Harry pulled on the t-shirt that only reached to his belly button and stormed out the door of his room looking for the culprit and to make them change his clothes back. He looked like a two knut whore.<p>

Regulus was walking up the stairs with a book when a sudden splash caught his attention. He rushed to see what had happened and nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw a very red-faced, very wet Harry in clothes so tight they were one centimeter away from breaking laws. He immediately lowered the book to camouflage his nigh instantaneous reaction to the sight before him and walked forward. "Harry?"

"Bloody hell!" Harry kicked the bucket that had fallen on his head the minute he opened the door. Not only was he wet but the water had been ice cold, causing some _reactions_to his nipples. "I'm beginning to suspect Peeves has changed residence. Who would do this? I mean look at me." Harry pulled on his wet shirt with a miserable expression.

Oh Regulus was looking alright, it took some doing to avoid looking at the tempting peaks of Harry's nipples or let his gaze wander below the younger man's waist. "So I see." He coughed into his hand. "You um do live with two Marauders. Perhaps they um," he gestured at Harry's wet, tight clothes.

"Yeah, what a grand prank to make all my clothes the size of Rigel's clothing." Harry grumbled and pulled the wet shirt over his head. It wasn't as if it was covering much anyway and the cold, wet fabric was uncomfortable. "Do you have any clothes I can borrow until I can find and throttle whoever's done this?"

Regulus gripped his book tightly to refrain from touching the wet, deliciously muscled form in front of his eyes. Dear Merlin he wanted to stroke his hands over Harry's body, to lap up those beads of water slipping down the flat stomach, and to kiss the green eyed man breathless. Instead he looked away before his control shredded. "Yes, of course. Come with me." He began walking to his room, all too aware of the young man following him.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he walked, trying to squeeze some of the water out of it. He watched Regulus walk, damned that man moved in a way that made Harry's insides flutter. It was sort of a careless, effortless grace and Harry wondered if Regulus moved the same way in everything that he did. Flushing Harry tried to get those thoughts out of his mind. The way he was dressed revealed _everything_. They reached Regulus room and Harry placed a hand on the older man's shoulder. "Thank you so much for this, I rather not have to parade around naked."

There would be permanent nail marks in the book's cover Regulus was sure of it. Why had Harry said the N word? He nodded and looked over his shoulder at the young man who'd succeeded in capturing his heart and didn't even know it. "It's no trouble. I would hate for you to catch ill." He moved to the wardrobe and pulled out a simple soft gray shirt and a pair of black slacks and half turned to hand them to Harry. "I'll let you dress in peace." He moved to exit the room, his hand pushing down on the lever knob and pulling, only for it to remain closed. "What on earth?" He pulled harder but it didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" Harry walked over and tried the knob too, the door didn't move. "Try Alohamora, I don't have my wand...Couldn't fit it in my pocket." Harry blushed as he said it but he had figured he didn't need his wand in the house where he lived, he should be safe there.

Regulus murmured, "We need to get you a holster, Moody wasn't lying about getting your backside blown off," sotto voce he couldn't help but add that that would be a pity and a crime against mankind before he did indeed use the standard unlocking spell on the door. Followed by more and more advanced unlocking spells, none of which worked. He narrowed his eyes and tried to apparate out of the room, and found he couldn't. "Someone has a very unwelcome sense of humor."

"Told you." Harry agreed grumpily. He watched Regulus closely, the straight nose, the surprisingly full lips, the sinfully long lashes and suddenly the words tumbled out before he had a chance to stop them. "Do you really think I'm a waste of your time?"

Not even thinking about the uncomfortable problem in his trousers, the question had Regulus spinning to face Harry, shock plainly written on his face. "What? Where did you get an idea like that?"

Harry wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at the floor, already regretting not being able to keep his big mouth shut. "At the baby shower...I've really been trying to improve myself. I want to please you."

Regulus cast his mind about for what Harry was talking about and then recalled their banter at the shower. He placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, "Harry, I did not mean you were a waste of my time. I meant that if you couldn't defend yourself from someone laying hands on you after so long teaching you how to fight of simple attackers then the time training you would have been wasted. It was a vote of confidence, not condemnation."

This was a serious conversation but all Harry could focus on were Regulus' hands on his naked shoulders. It felt like electricity moved from those hands, spreading throughout Harry's entire body. He looked up at Regulus with darkened green eyes. "Now I feel stupid. It's just those words combined with the fact that you'll hardly look at me when we train...I thought you were doing it out of duty."

Regulus was caught by those eyes, just as surely as they were caught together in the room. "I...hardly look at you for another reason. I train you because I want you to survive and because I enjoy it."

Harry's mind caught on the first words. He took one step closer until they were almost pressed together and tilted his head up to keep his eyes locked with the older wizard. "Why won't you look at me Regulus? Even now you don't want to look."

"Harry..." Regulus trailed off, for some reason completely unable to lie at that moment. He just couldn't look into Harry's eyes and spit out an appropriate prevarication.

Harry waited but Regulus didn't continue. Well he wasn't going to let this go, not this time. Harry was going crazy here, he knew they had to clear the air somehow. He took another step closer, trapping Regulus against the locked door when he felt something brushing his thigh. He looked down and felt heat creep into his cheeks. His eyes snapped back up to Regulus' face again. "Oh..."

Just that fast Regulus' control snapped in twain. His hand went to the back of Harry's head and pulled the younger man up so that he could claim his mouth. A long groan fell out of him as he finally tasted the lips he'd found himself staring at far too often.

Harry groaned, low and guttural. His arms came up to wrap around Regulus' shoulders to keep the other from getting away. He'd been wanting this for so long and it was even better better than his fantasies and dreams. Harry molded his mouth to Regulus' and continued the kiss.

The older man let his hands drop to cup Harry's firm, downright biteable arse and pull him so close a coin couldn't fit between them. He nibbled, sucked, and licked the younger man's bottom lip before switching to the top and giving it the same patient, sensual treatment.

Another moan slipped out and Harry opened his mouth to trace the contours of Regulus' lips with the tip of his tongue. One of his hands found their way into the other's hair and Harry rubbed himself against Regulus. The wet fabric of his jeans becoming even more tight than before.

Regulus nipped at the tip of Harry's tongue before chasing it into the other's mouth and mapping out the inside of the warm wet cavern with his own tongue. He angled his hips so that their groins rubbed against each other as Harry shifted. One hand moved up to stroke over the damp skin of the younger man's back, tracing the spine and finally sating some of the touch hunger that kept him awake at night.

Shuddering blissfully at the touch Harry ground against Regulus with more vigor. He released the older man's mouth to nip at his chin and jawline before catching an earlobe between sharp, white teeth. "Fuck...I've been wanting this for _so_long. You have no idea. Wanted you, craved you, dreamt about you."

The older man growled, knowing his feelings, at least the lust, were reciprocated made the hunger for Harry all the more desperate. His nails scraped carefully up Harry's back. "Harry," his low raspy voice rolled through the room, "be sure, be very very sure because I won't let you walk away if we do this."

Harry moved his hands and stroked his thumbs over Regulus' high cheekbones. He looked at the other with his heart in his eyes. "I am sure, couldn't be more sure. I love you; you stupid man, the only reason I haven't jumped you sooner is because I was sure you didn't want me."

Regulus leaned his brow against Harry's. "Oh I want you. I toss and turn with wanting you at night but I love you as well." He pressed a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. "You snuck up on me."

Harry couldn't have stopped the huge, silly grin from spreading over his face if he had tried. He was just so happy to be here and to be allowed to touch, to be touched in return. "Toss and turn you say?" The happy grin turned wicked. "Why don't you show me some of that want then? Give me a demonstration."

A dark brow lifted at the challenge and then suddenly Regulus had them in his bed, Harry ranged out beneath him as he straddled the lithe, muscled body. His hands stroked up the younger's sides and over the arms to link fingers as he bent and licked slowly up the toned torso.

**_(lemon edited out to conform to 's ToS)_**

"Wow." Harry breathed against Regulus' neck as he was sprawled out on top of him. He could feel Regulus' heart race under him and knew that his own was doing the same. "Why did it take us so long to do this?"

Regulus' hands stroked up and down Harry's back. "Mmm rules and habit?"

"Stupid rules and silly habits." Harry caressed Regulus' sides before wrapping himself tightly around his lover much like a vine. "Now that I know what we've been missing I'm not going to spend a night without you. Better be prepared, you're stuck with me now."

"Mmm I'd better be." Regulus nuzzled his lover's temple, feeling a bit like a great lazy cat after a big meal. "Should we thank whoever locked us in?"

"Absolutely! I'm ready to fall to my knees in thanks...After I have hexed them silly. I still think making my clothes babydoll sized was overkill." Harry flexed his toes before relaxing back into boneless 'goo' state. He was sated and if he was honest with himself, well and truly fucked. Harry had never felt better.

Regulus chuckled. "It certainly got my attention though. It was so bloody hard not to jump you where you stood."

"Mmm, any jumping would have been more than welcome." Harry nuzzled his nose into Regulus' neck and felt his eyes start to droop. He was so completely content that it was difficult to stay awake.

The older man grabbed a blanket and pulled it up over the two of them. "Sleep chere. Merlin knows we both need it."

"Hmm...Love you." Harry breathed in Regulus' scent, pressed a lazy kiss to his neck and drifted off.

The returning murmur was lost as Regulus fell into sleep himself.


	19. Chapter 19

19th chapter of a collaboration fic by **Acherona** and **trulywicked**.

**WARNING:**Building tension, calm before the storm sort of stuff, Snamione stuffies with kissing

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>"Yes!" Hermione jumped up and down joyfully as Kreacher reported that her plan had worked. She spun, putting her hands on her hips and grinning at Remus and Sirius. "And the two of you said it would never work."<p>

"It seemed too easy. I definitely thought Regulus would hold out longer than that." Remus looked dismayed. He was happy that Regulus and Harry had finally gotten together but he didn't like losing a bet and frankly he had looked forward to flexing his inner Marauder again.

Sirius nodded. "Reggie never gives in easily."

She snorted. "You have no idea he might have been holding out for already, you only know how long since Sirius noticed it, and I know Harry. One hint, one slightest hint of a favorable reception and he'll dive right in. Tell me, you really think even Regulus could have held out against a wet Harry in tight clothes almost throwing himself at him?" She lifted a brow at them and when they didn't make a peep she nodded. "I didn't think so."

Remus looked a bit sheepish, then a little green. "Okay is anyone else feeling a little queasy here? I love the thought of Regulus and Harry together but the thought of them _together_...Noooo...Bad, bad mental image."

Sirius nodded. "Please Hermione I beg of you, spare our braincells."

"Oh very well, seeing as you've so little left." She chuckled and settled back into her seat.

The animagus winced playfully, "Ouch. That sharp wit of yours is dangerous. So you won the bet, what are you claiming as your prize?"

She smiled sweetly, making both men ill at ease, "I want Sirius to be nice to Severus for the next four Order meetings."

"Oh, poor, poor Pads." Remus petted his mate. "You're asking a lot Hermione, that wicked streak inside you is becoming wider and wider I think." Remus did his best not to smile at Sirius' stricken expression, he really did.

"Forget wicked, that's outright evil...I don't know if you're getting it from Snape or us." Sirius smiled at his mate, "You realize this means you'll have to help control me as you know how bad my control around Batty is."

"I'll pull out both the collar and the leash, keeping a firm hold of you love." Remus pulled his husband close for a kiss. "She didn't say that I had to be nice so if Severus gets too horrible I will step in and defend you." Remus grinned at his mate.

Hermione smiled, "Oh did I forget that bit? No Remus your payment of the bet is to help me get my hands on two rare books that Mr. Blotts won't let me even see. 'Shadows, Secrets, and Seals' and 'Blackest, Whitest'."

"There might be a reason he doesn't let you see those books." Remus grew serious. "There's a lot of nasty stuff in them. I know you are very bright and I know you can handle yourself but sometimes the written word has powers very difficult to resist."

"I honestly do not care Remus. I am after one thing from those bloody books, the rest can just rot. Both Regulus and I have combed every last bit of text within Hogwarts, and here and not found a single thing to help Harry get that bit of Voldemort out of his head so I am quite finished looking through such soft texts." She folded her arms and stared hard at him. "You can help me or I'll find a way myself." Her tone made it clear she would do it.

Remus held his arms up in surrender. "I'll get you the books so that you can look through them. I want to help Harry just as badly as you do, you know that. Don't snipe at me for being concerned about you, I care about you and I'm not going to stop."

Hermione lifted a brow. "I didn't ask you to stop caring, just to help me out."

Sirius poked his mate in the side. "Moony at ease bien-aime. We're family here, I think Hermione was just a little insulted that you thought she wanted to look at the books for herself."

"I never said that I believed that." Remus looked at Hermione with calm amber eyes. "I never meant I thought she would be seduced by what she read either, I know she's too strong for that. These books...They are written with old magic. There are traps in them, word magic at its foulest...It can bespell you and you don't even know it." He got up from his seat. "I apologize if I stepped on any toes. I'm going to see if Rigel has woken up." Remus slipped out the door softly.

Hermione didn't even wait for Sirius to react, she was out the door and after Remus in an instant. She caught his sleeve, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a cow, I'm just nervous about seeing Severus tomorrow at the meeting and about whether we'll be able to help Harry at all or not."

"It's okay Hermione." Remus hugged her. "I didn't mean to be a stuffy know it all either...I think we're all wound a little tight these days." He ran his knuckles over her cheek. "You'll find a way to help Harry, I have the uttermost faith in you."

She gave him a small smile. "I hope so. I've just got this horrible feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I keep feeling like the hair on the back of my neck is standing on end all the time and even Crookshanks is skittish."

"I feel it too." Remus nodded. "The wolf is worried, restless and edgy. There is something in the air and it makes me snappy even with the full moon weeks away. I apologize again if I took it out on you."

She shook her head. "It's fine. Let's just hope we're being paranoid and Severus will bring good word that Voldemort is in a positively foul mood because he's getting nowhere yes?"

"I hope so, I really, really do." Remus took hold of her hand and squeezed it. "I will get you the books tomorrow, we can look through them together. Two pair of eyes are better than one. Now if you excuse me I can hear that Rigel really is awake and I should go get him."

She nodded and stepped away. She'd tell Sirius that she was going to head up to her room and give him and his mate and baby some baby and us time then do some more work on her contingency plan. If no spell or ritual already existed to help Harry then she'd bloody well make one herself and she'd rope the rest of the world into helping if she had to.

* * *

><p>Severus clipped into Grimmauld Place, his eyebrows raising at how much...cheerier it looked compared to before, in a mildly irritable temper. Such was his usual state of being after having to deal with the lot at Malfoy Manor for several days coupled with the fact that the only worthwhile company he'd had in years was verboten until he could break free of the Dark Lord. He handed Kreacher his black outer cloak with a thank you when the elf appeared out of nowhere to take it. He was early, very early and he knew it. He'd come not just to give his grim report but to see the young woman who'd caught him so completely that he'd found himself even more miserable than the summer norm without her presence. He asked Kreacher where he could find the occupants of the house and was only told where to find Remus and Miss Granger. Suited him, he was, after all, only here to see her and to report to Albus who likely wasn't even here yet.<p>

He tugged the blue sleeves of his casual robes straighter, feeling somewhat foolish as he'd only worn the colored robes to please Hermione, and headed for the secondary study. he gave a brief knock before stepping inside.

Both Remus and Hermione looked up at the knock and Hermione's eyes widened slightly at the sight of Severus in blue robes. He looked good in them, more accessible somehow. She was happy she had chosen to wear the striped miniskirt and the lacy blouse, she hoped Severus would notice.

"Welcome Severus, the others haven't arrived yet but maybe you could help us." Remus got up from his seat. "I have to go help Sirius but if you could help Hermione here look through these books I would be most grateful." He shot Hermione a look. "Good, good. I will leave you to it then." Remus hurried out the door, leaving the two of them alone. Hermione wasn't the only one who could scheme.

Severus lifted a brow at Remus' hasty exit before giving his full attention to Hermione, and being momentarily struck dumb. Gone was the fluffy ball of frizz that had been her hair and the shapeless school uniform of the girl, the woman before him, while certainly not unrecognizable, was changed just enough to offer a shock. Her hair was pulled back in a high tail that left silky, smooth curls cascading down and bouncing with each slight movement, she wore a well cut blouse trimmed in lace that dipped just a hair above too low and when she rose to her feet the miniskirt that clung respectably yet lovingly to her drew his eyes to her extremely well formed legs, a delicate gold chain around one slim ankle that caught his attention and made him feel like the temperature in the room clicked up a couple of notches. He turned a faint blush at the clearing of her throat, informing him he'd been staring. "My apologies." He lifted his gaze to her face. "What is it that Lupin believes you need assistance with?"

Inside Hermione was cheering, she had at least gotten him to look and she hoped that he would do more then that soon enough. "I am trying to find any leads to a ritual, or clues to create a ritual to remove something from a living being. Something that shouldn't be there but are embedded like a part of the being now." She looked over at Severus, she really had missed him during the time since school had ended. She'd missed their conversations and his dry sense of humor. The casual robes really looked good on him but Hermione noticed the shadow under Severus' eyes and she wondered what kind of summer he had had. Had he gotten any rest at all? She found herself worried.

He moved over toward her, intrigued. "You're not likely to find any sort of assistance in the tomes even Black has available. Such spells and rituals are either very old magic or very dark magic." He'd yet to have looked down at the books she had open before her. "Why, may I ask, are you searching for such a ritual?" He felt a spread of concern. If she'd somehow gotten herself into some sort of trouble that required such a spell to reverse it, he'd likely lose his mind as there were only two outcomes he could think of to such a situation, madness or death.

"I need to help a friend." Hermione looked at the potions master. "And believe me I know there's nothing in the Black library that could help me, I've read every book even remotely interesting cover to cover. That's why I turned to these books. They are my last hope." She nodded down to the tomes in front of her on the table.

If anyone had ever thought that it was impossible for Severus Snape to gawp at something like a trout on the line, they'd have been proven very very wrong at that moment. "Dear Merlin. How in the name of magic did you get these?"

She gave him a wicked and rather satisfied smile. "I won a bet. I only have them on loan though so I need to find out if there's anything useful in them as fast as possible. Your help would be appreciated."

He shifted minutely as that smile went right below his waist. He put his reaction into a corner of his mind and focused on the books. "The word magic is causing trouble I presume?"

"It is yes." Hermione nodded. "We have to be careful not to get roped in and it takes such a long time." She pushed her ponytail over her shoulder and looked down on the books. "I just wish there was some way around it, time is the one thing we don't have a lot of."

"Hmm," Severus leaned over the book, a finger tracing the words until he hit on one of the magical traps hidden within them. He pulled out his wand, touched the word snare with it, and spoke an incantation Hermione hadn't heard before, "Propinqui carmine revelare," that had a soft red glow settling on the word spell. "The snares will be red throughout the book now. That should help, somewhat."

"Thank you so much. It will help a lot." Hermione didn't even try to hide how impressed she was, she hadn't known an incantation like that existed. "I've never heard that spell before, or anything like it for that matter. Where did you learn it?" Hermione really wanted to know, learning something new was always a priority but she also wanted to keep Severus from leaving. She was honest enough to admit that she wanted more time with him.

A very slight smirk tilted his lips. "Who said I learned it anywhere?"

Warm brown eyes lit with understanding and Hermione felt admiration run through her. The man really was brilliant. "No wonder I haven't heard or read about it before then." She smiled back at him. "Would you...Be inclined to teach it to me perhaps?"

"Perhaps I could be persuaded, but for now shall we concentrate on finding the ritual you're after?" He leaned in closer, his nose catching her scent. A floral something with a hint of spice, both clean and sharp and it took a herculean effort to keep from turning his head and getting a better whiff. Dear Merlin he was acting like a teenage idiot ruled by his hormones.

"Of course we should, you are absolutely right." Hermione's cheeks took on a pink tint. "The chance to learn something new always gets me over excited, it's a flaw." She leaned over the books to start reading again though her eyes were drawn to Severus' hand resting on the table. It was a very beautiful hand, wide palmed and long fingered. Pale and elegant but a working hand all the same, it looked capable and somehow safe.

"On the contrary, it's a charming and admirable trait. I'd call it a virtue even." He lifted his other hand on impulse and tucked a curl that had freed itself from the high tail back behind her ear.

She turned to look at him and her blush deepened, this was silly. Hermione didn't consider herself the blushing kind but when she was around Severus she didn't have any control over it. "Thank you." She wasn't entirely clear what she was thanking him for, the compliment or the hair tucking.

He looked into the soft, warm brown eyes, falling into them without any warning, his fingers lingering on her cheek. "You're welcome." It was a quiet murmur as he tried to convince himself to break the spell he was falling under. This was dangerous for the both of them but he couldn't deny that he was drawn to her just as surely as a meteorite was pulled into the gravitational grip of a sun.

Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from his deep dark ones and without really meaning to she tilted her face up and closer to his.

If Severus hadn't already been assured that he was going to hell, this would have sealed it but as he was already damned he wanted to catch at least one taste of glory so, he lowered his head to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull away. His lips brushed softly against hers, once, twice, and again before settling more firmly, conforming his mouth to hers like two puzzle pieces slipping together.

Severus' lips were warm and dry and they felt so good against hers, made hers tingle. Hermione's hand came up to rest against Severus' cheek and a small sigh of contentment escaped her as she moved her mouth against his.

He kept the kiss light and shallow, seeking just a taste of what he knew he didn't deserve. His hand fell to the back of her waist as he turned more fully towards her, the gentle touch on his cheek feeling more like a benediction to his tattered honor and soul.

The door to the study was flung open, "Hey is Sna-ooh, sorry." Sirius rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as two pairs of startled eyes turned to him and the couple moved a bit apart. "I'm sorry to bother you but the rest of the Order is here and...I'll just tell them that Snape will be right there. Bye." He left just as abruptly as he'd come in, leaving Severus and Hermione staring at each other.

Snape knew he should apologize but he couldn't bring himself to do so, not when he was so patently _not_sorry for kissing her.

Hermione was cursing Sirius under her breath and was silently imagining all the ways she was going to make him pay for the interruption...Oh he was going to pay. If they thought the plans she had worked out to get Harry and Regulus together were devious then they hadn't seen anything yet. She turned to Severus again, grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his again for a short kiss. "We are not done here Severus Snape, no slithering away feeling guilty after the meeting because we are nowhere near done." She kept her eyes locked on his so that he would understand that she really meant what she was saying. "Now you better get to the meeting...Oh and feel free to tear Sirius to pieces with that sharp tongue of yours. You most definitely have my blessing."

He knew he couldn't linger long enough to convince her to drop the idea of discussing this brief moment further so he simply traced his fingers over her cheek and nodded, "We will talk about it after the meeting." He stepped away from her and walked out, heading to the kitchen where the Order was gathered. He paused to lift a bad tempered brow at Sirius. "Tell me do you have any manners or tact at all or is your entire being just one big mass of impulse?"

Sirius grimaced. "Um the latter?"

Remus' brows rose but he didn't say anything. His mate honestly looked embarrassed and Remus wondered what he had done this time to warrant Severus' murderous glare. He would have to ask Sirius later.

Albus called the meeting opened and for now Remus had to concentrate on what was being said.

Sirius listened with half an ear to the majority of the reports as they were typical and tried to think of how he could make the interruption up to Hermione. It wasn't until Snape took the floor and said a single sentence that had the entire room freezing in mild horror that his attention fixed fully on the proceedings.

"The Dark Lord has been happy as of late." Severus' tone was as cold and dry as always, which made the statement all that more jolting.

"Happy?" Molly asked in a trembling voice. A happy Voldemort was bad news indeed.

"Any idea what has him in a chipper mood Severus?" Albus asked and placed his fingertips under his chin. "It has been quiet from his side for quite some time now and to hear this is very troublesome."

The rest of the Order sat in silence, wondering what kind of terrible things could make the Dark Lord happy.

Snape shook his head. "I'm afraid not. The only one who appears to know what has him so pleased is Bellatrix, who, I might add, has been positively giddy when round about all the other Death Eaters, a rarity these days. She spends most of her time training or in her quarters."

Albus nodded but it was clear to everyone that the old wizard was concerned. "Very well, keep your eyes and ears open Severus and if you do learn anything contact me straight away. For now we'll have to continue to keep our guard up and do our best carry on with our plans."

Snape inclined his head. "Of course Albus." He slipped back into his corner and displayed his utter talent for disappearing just by holding still.

Sirius leaned close to his mate, concerned about this development. He knew that whatever had both Voldemort and Bellatrix happy was anything but good. Two of the most twisted minds ever to appear in the wizarding world pleased meant some people were likely about to die. Sirius didn't like the thought of it.

Remus took Sirius' hand in his and laced their fingers together. This news together with the bad feeling he'd been having lately did not bode well. Something was coming, Remus was sure of it and he was sure it would be something bad. Bellatrix had almost managed to take Sirius away from him once, he was not going to give her a chance to do it again. No matter what happened Remus would fight for his family with everything he had. He'd been called a monster most of his life. Well if anyone dared to try and harm his family they would see just what kind of monster he could be.

The animagus squeezed his mate's hand in understanding as he saw the looks flickering over his face. The rest of the meeting passed in grim seriousness though no one had anything else new to add, which didn't do anything to decrease the tension building.

Regulus listened intently and wondered if their second spy knew anything of what Voldemort might be planning. There was no question, however, that they would need to step up their own preparations. He refrained from snorting at Dumbledore closing the meeting with a chipper pep talk as he did understand that morale was a big part of winning a war and that the majority of these people looked up to the manipulative old bastard. He lifted a brow as Harry came in with Rigel, he'd agreed to look after the baby as Hermione was immersed in research and Regulus had sworn to relate everything in the meeting to his lover. The baby looked supremely out of sorts.

Harry had tried everything, bouncing, rocking, playing, feeding, sleeping, funny faces but nothing had worked. Rigel was not pleased to be with Harry for such a long time. Harry wore an apologetic look on his face as he walked in on the meeting to hand Rigel over to his mama. Harry almost snorted when the baby settled down immediately with a content sigh. He wasn't that horrible to with was he? He looked around at all the grim faces and wondered what had happened.

Sirius chuckled, "Rigel, you little prat, were you being mean to Uncle Harry hm?" The baby gurgled and waved his arms, drawing smiles from most everyone in the room, except Snape and even his expression softened. The baby did more for morale than any nonsense Dumbledore could spout.

Even Remus smiled, caressing Rigel's mop of downy black hair. "No one can hold a candle to mama, you know that." He kissed Sirius' cheek.

Albus said his goodbye's and was off quickly. He had a lot to check out, many sources to rattle. He was deeply worried about Voldemort's cheer. Before when Voldemort had been in a good mood it had ended in horrible gruesome death.

The rest of the Order members filed out one by one, all stopping to coo over Rigel before they left, until only the members of the household and Snape remained. Regulus held out his hand for Harry.

Harry took it without hesitation, stroking his thumb over the back of Regulus' hand. He stepped closer and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "What's with the dour faces?"

Regulus wrapped his arms around his lover, smirking at Severus' lifted brow, and nuzzled the top of Harry's head. "It seems that Voldemort is in a good mood."

"Ouch, yeah I can see how that can be a mood dampener." Harry agreed and snuggled closer. Now that he was allowed to touch he couldn't seem to stop. "We just need to find something that will put him back in deepest despair then." It was easier said than done. Harry knew that the situation was serious but he had learned the hard way that constant worrying was only another weapon for the enemy.

Regulus chuckled. "True enough and to that end, it's time for today's lessons."

Sirius snickered quietly to himself as his brother slipped the professor hat back on and shooed Harry towards the courtyard. As 'professional' as his brother acted he knew there'd probably be some teasing going on during the swordplay lesson. He kissed the top of his son's head and looked over to where Snape was stirring from the corner to leave. "I am sorry about the interruption Snape."

The potions master lifted a brow, "For who's sake? Mine or Miss Granger's?"

Sirius pursed his lips and considered that. "Both, oddly enough. You're not as bad as I used to think. Just don't hurt Hermione or you will regret it."

"You're both adults and if you want each other then go for it." Remus said, his arm still wrapped around Sirius. "Severus, this might not mean much coming from us but you _do_deserve to be happy. If Hermione makes you happy then hold on to her with everything you've got. Don't leave her alone to be noble, you'll only hurt her more that way...And if you do hurt her I will squeeze your balls out through your nose and give them to Hermione to wear as earrings."

Severus raised an acknowledging brow at the threat then left the room to find the witch to have their discussion.

Hermione was deep in the books, it was easier to read now that the traps were highlighted in red but she still hadn't found anything truly useful. It irked her as did the knowledge that part of her mind was stuck on Severus and what had happened between them.

The door opened and the person on her mind stepped in, just as composed and closed off as usual. He walked over, pausing when he was a meter away from the desk. "Any luck to speak of?"

Hermione startled at the interruption but relaxed when she heard the smooth, velvety voice. "No, not really. I'm learning plenty about liquefying bones and boiling internal organs without leaving a trace but nothing I can really use. How about you, did the meeting go well?"

He inclined his head, his lips twitching at her statement of not being able to use the curses in the book. Only Hermione Granger would think such spells useless. "As well as can be expected all things considered."

"Good then." A lot of Hermione's earlier bravado had left her during the meeting and now with Severus standing on the other side of the desk like that he felt so unreachable. She wanted him to understand that she was serious, that she really cared but she didn't know how to say it.

He studied her for a moment. "Hermione about before, I do not want you to think I do not care however at present I don't see how we could...it's dangerous." He cared about her, far more than was wise, and he didn't want to see her deliberately targeted even more than she already would be.

"It's a war, of course it's dangerous." Hermione clenched her fists on the table. "We have no idea how long it will last, what will happen tomorrow or what will come after Voldemort. What if it's something worse?" She looked up at him and met his eyes. "I care Severus, more than I ever thought I could. I don't want to wake up one morning and have missed our chance, a chance at something I think could be great because I was afraid. I'm not stupid, I'm aware of the dangers and the risks and I'm willing to take them."

Once more he found himself drawn into her eyes, the warmth, the spark and fire in them. "Until the war ends or I'm revealed we couldn't be public. I do not like the idea of sneaking round hiding you but if we were to take the chance, we would have to."

She rose up and leaned over the desk so that she was closer to him. "I don't care, I don't _care_! As long as I can be with you I'm fine with sneaking and hiding. It won't be forever. One day I'm going to be able to hold your hand in public. For now though I am willing to settle with anything I can get."

He placed his hands on the desk and bent so that they were face to face. "I'm not a good and worthy man and I am selfish and possessive. There won't be any going back."

"I'm a pushy know-it-all with a tendency to nag at times. What's your point?" A slender eyebrow rose. "I don't want to turn back, I'm not going to let you turn tails and run either. If we're doing this then we're doing it right."

He shook his head. "This is the most Gryffindorish thing I've ever done." Before she could ask he brought their lips together in a much more intimate, intense kiss than the previous one, his hand at the back of her head holding her in place.

Hermione didn't have a thought of pulling away. She melted into the kiss, placing her hands on his shoulders and leaned further over the desk. There was the same tingle as before and something else, something deeper that Hermione couldn't get enough of.

He sucked teasingly on her bottom lip, nipping softly before pulling away and tracing her cheek with his fingers. "You are quite impossible to resist."

"Good," Hermione caught his hand and brought it up to her mouth to place kisses on each of his fingertips. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

He rubbed his thumb over her lips. "If you don't mind me wearing a Polyjuice guise, would you like to attend the orchestra next Friday?"

"I would absolutely love that Severus." Hermione smiled and nipped at the thumb caressing her lips. "Yes, I would really love that."

His eyes glittered and he leaned in for another brief kiss. "I will pick you up at six, the concert starts at eight so I do hope you like Italian." He pulled, "Now I'm afraid I have to go. I onlt bought myself a short time today." He looked down at the book on the desk. "I wish you success in your quest Hermione."

"Thank you, be careful Severus. Stay safe." Hermione knew he had to leave and she wasn't going to make it more difficult on either of them by clinging or make him give promises he couldn't keep. "I look forward to Friday." She inched back and sat down in her chair again, looking at the books in front of her.

"As do I." He bowed shortly and swept from the room going back to the dark nest of vipers he was tasked with spying on.


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING:**MORE MPREG! Mostly a fluff chapter.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Fred listened to Draco throwing things in one of the empty rooms of the house, his brows knit in concern as George went through unlocking spell after unlocking spell trying to get into the room. He didn't know what had upset their dragon but he didn't like it and most especially didn't like not being able to comfort him.<p>

Draco watched a horrible plaster unicorn smash against the wall with satisfaction and then he looked around for something else to throw. The fates hated him that much was clear. His fingers closed on a large copper bucket of some sort. He was just about to hurl it against the bookshelf when his stomach turned over again and he ended up hurling into it instead.

George finally managed to find the right spell and Fred barreled into the room with him, pausing only briefly when he saw their lover vomiting into the copper wastebasket. Then he was behind Draco, his arms sliding around him, his hands stroking the platinum blond hair out of the sweaty face. He felt half mad with worry. What was wrong with their lover?

Draco placed a sharp elbow in Fred's side and squirmed away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Get away, don't come close to me. You two have done enough...More than enough." He took several steps backwards before crumbling in on himself and lifting the copper wastebasket to his mouth just as he got sick again.

"What's wrong Dragon?" George was just as worried as Fred. "Did you go into the lab? Did you eat anything?"

"Yes I did because I'm an idiot." Draco growled from inside the bucket. "Just get away from me."

Fred, being the stubborn sort, moved to Draco's side again, running a hand down the blond's back. "No. Never. We told you before we love you and we're not going to let you go. You're scaring us Draco pet. Do you need a healer?"

"No I don't need a bloody healer. I need you to take your hormone laden, over fertile paws off of me." Draco lifted his head and glared venom at both of them. "I'm seventeen...I'm going to be a crap mother...I'm going to be huuuge, a blimp. My robes won't fit." The last words came out in a hoarse sob.

Fred's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "You're pregnant?"

"Ding, ding, ding. A million galleons to the genius." Draco tried to pull away again but George was quicker. He moved to Draco's other side, wrapping his arms around the blond. His shocked blue eyes met those of his brother. "Don't pull away Dragon, we're in this together. We love you."

Fred snuggled close, his arms closing securely around their younger lover. "Too bloody right. We're not going anywhere and we'll be there to pamper you, rub your feet and massage your back. We'll go out in the middle of the night and get you pickles and ice cream or whatever. You can get new robes, perfect excuse, that'll make the baby belly look smaller when it grows but no matter how big it gets, you'll still be gorgeous to us."

Draco sniffed. "You say that now but wait until I get hormonal and spotty and larger than Hagrid. You won't find be gorgeous then, when you'll have to roll me out of bed."

George couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He buried his face in Draco's neck, still chuckling. "I promise we'll still love you and find you gorgeous, spots and Hagrid size and all. You are ours Draco. We love everything about you, please trust us."

Fred kissed the blond's cheek. "Our Dragon and you've got our kid in there. No matter how big or crabby you get we'll love you both with everything in us, always. And as for spots, we'll we've got a few million freckles don't we? You don't love us any less because of our freckles now do you?"

"No!" Draco called out and brought his hand up to Fred's face, tracing his freckled skin before doing the same to George. "I love your freckles, they're a part of you." Draco sank down on the floor, cradled by his two lovers. "We're going to have a baby...A baby." Draco finally comprehended it. "Something that's part of us." He placed his hands on his flat stomach and shot Fred a look. "And you said something about new robes?"

Fred laughed and laid his hand next to Draco's, "Yes pet I did." He nuzzled the side of Draco's neck. "I take it you like that thought."

"Well," Draco sniffed and picked at the robes he was wearing. "I might not be opposed to it. I haven't had any new clothes for over a year now...A year! And I did see some rather lovely silk when we were last out."

George grinned and placed his hand next to Draco and his brother's feeling amazed and humbled that there was a new life in there.

The other redhead just nestled his head on their lover's shoulder. "So would now be a good time to spring what Gred and me were planning to ask you tomorrow night or should we wait?"

Draco's breath caught and he hoped that they were going to ask him what he thought they were. "No waiting, please no waiting. Ask now." Draco took both George and Fred's hands in his and looked at his lovers imploringly.

Fred laced his fingers with Draco's, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you do us the incredible honor-"

"Of becoming our husband, our bondmate and part of our soul?" George continued and placed the hand that was still entwined with Draco's over the blonds' heart.

"Yes. Yes I want to share my life, my soul and my magic with you. Forever and always." Draco felt himself crying but he blamed it firmly on the hormones. "I love you so bloody much."

Fred kissed the corner of Draco's mouth. "I love you too Draco, so much more than words can express."

"As do I." George kissed the other corner. "You've completed us given us something we didn't even know was missing."

Draco laughed and cried at the same time. "Oh Merlin...Dad will be shitting kittens. I'm becoming a Weasley, spawning more Weasleys."

Fred chuckled, "Or, since you've no siblings, we can become Malfoys. He'd still shit kittens but the Malfoy name would be preserved."

"You'd do that for me?" Grey eyes widened. "But your business brand is your name." Draco had to admit that he would hate to see the Malfoy name disappear. It was one of the oldest, proudest names in the wizarding world.

"We'd do anything for you Dragon." Fred stroked his free hand over the flat belly that would soon swell. "Just because our name might change doesn't mean our business brand does and even if it did we'd do it anyway if you asked."

"Names don't mean much in the grand scheme of things." George nodded. "We'll be just as dashingly handsome and amazing as Gred and Forge Malfoy."

Draco chuckled. "I love you. We can decide on the names later...Why not just use both names? Right now I want a shower and," He made a disgusted face. "for the love of all things magic a toothbrush."

Fred chuckled and with George they helped Draco to his feet. "Then let's not keep you from your shower, besides I want to kiss you so I heartily embrace the toothbrush idea."

"Mmm, I'd feel even better if you were to join me in the shower...Help me get dirtier before I get clean." He blinked wide grey eyes at them innocently as they started to move towards the master bathroom.

"Works for me." Fred kissed the back of the blond's neck and pondered that he'd like to be a fly on the wall when Lucius Malfoy learns that he's going to be a grandpa.

* * *

><p>Lucius held on to his wife's hand tightly as they apparated to Spinner's End. He was relieved to be allowed to leave the Manor for a little while and he hated that he had been forced to feel that way about his own home. He was also grateful that the Dark Lord trusted Snape enough to let them visit. They were still very much out of grace with the Lord but thankfully he still needed them.<p>

Narcissa and he walked up the cobbled pathway and Lucius knocked on the door with the silver snake handle of his cane.

It wasn't long before Severus was opening the door, dressed comfortably in a green shirt and dark slacks. "Lucius, Narcissa do come in." He stepped aside to allow them entry.

"Thank you for having us Severus." Lucius really meant it too, it was very difficult living under the Dark Lord's thumb. He was especially grateful that Narcissa could get out and have some breathing room. He took his wife's cloak and followed their host into the sitting room. "I hope all is well with you old friend."

The potions master waited until Narcissa and Lucius had settled on the settee before he took his own seat in a wing back chair. "All is quite well actually. I won't ask how you are as I can rather guess considering the atmosphere that currently invades your home. Would you like some tea?"

Narcissa nodded, "That would be lovely Severus."

The potions master called out for the solitary house elf in his home, "Mint."

There was a pop and the elf came immediately. "Master called for Mint and Mint is coming. What can Mint do for you?" Already huge eyes widened when the house elf caught sight of Lucius and Narcissa. "And Master has friends over...Mint can make a cake, just say the word Master and Mint will have a feast ready."

Narcissa covered her mouth with an amused hand as Severus shook his head, faint exasperation on his features.

"Just tea I think, and some of those wonderful scones Mint, thank you." He refrained from sighing. Really the elf was forever trying to baby him and he honestly was unsure as to why.

The house elf nodded and bowed deeply. "Mint will have everything ready in a jiffy. Master should relax and spend time with Master's friends."

"Your elf is very devoted to you Severus." Lucius couldn't hide his smile completely. It felt good to smile and mean it.

The dark haired man nodded, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "She is yes and I'm rather grateful for it as I'd likely bury myself in my lab were it not for Mint reminding me to eat and whatnot."

Narcissa smiled. "It's rather sweet. Draco's old assigned elf is much the same way with him, well when he's been in residence." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "I don't suppose you-" she broke off and turned as a tap came on the window, a sleek fast looking owl waiting to be noticed outside the pane.

Severus lifted a brow, recognizing the bird as the same one that had delivered Draco's request about seeing Marcus Flint punished. He rose to his feet, opened the window, tested the owl for any listening magic or anything else that would compromise his wards, then brought the bird in, removing the letter from it's foot. The owl hooted and went to find a perch on a nearby bookshelf as Snape opened the letter.

Both dark brows rose as he read and he fingered his wand, running the possible non-lethal hexes he could use on the Weasley twins over in his mind, but then he glanced over at Lucius as he reached the end of the letter and felt his lips twitch in unholy amusement. "I do believe you'll find this quite interesting Lucius." He went over and handed the letter to Lucius, sitting down and watching with repressed mirth as Narcissa draped over her husband's shoulder to read, having recognized her son's handwriting.

It started as a tick in his left eye. Then it spread across his face until all of Lucius was twitching. A muscle worked furiously at his jaw but he didn't say anything. A green tint spread over his cheeks and the hand holding the letter trembled. He looked rather like a cod out of the water when he had finished reading the letter. He hoped that it was a grand joke his son and friends had concocted but deep down he knew it wasn't so. "Where are they? Dark Lord or no Dark Lord I have a pair of Weasley demons to kill."

Narcissa covered her mouth, unsure whether to be amused at her husband's reaction, shocked, or gleeful that her baby was going to be a mother. "Lucius dear, calm down."

Severus had his fingers linked in front of his mouth, his eyes gleaming with the wicked amusement he felt at his friend's expense.

"I will not calm down. Those demons...Those _horndogs_ have seduced and defiled my son. He's just a child himself, he's not ready to be mother." Going from being ghostly pale Lucius was turning a very fetching shade of maroon. "I will hang them from their thumbs and strangle them with their own ginger hair. Really Cissy...Not just one but _two_Weasleys." Lucius held up two fingers and looked at his wife pleadingly.

Her reaction was edging heavily into amusement and she pat his arm, "Ready or not it appears he will be a mother and I somehow doubt he'd be pleased if you killed the father...fathers of his child. Besides I rather think you'll have to get in line for punishing them. I can not imagine Molly being pleased with them for forgetting the contraceptive charm."

"Oh dear Merlin, we'll be bound to Molly Weasley for eternity." Lucius buried his face in his hands. "We'll we will have to make sure our grandchild does know their manners and breeding. I will not let Molly get all the time with him...Or her." Lucius slumped down in his seat and sort of a glazed look settled on his features. "Grandchild...We're going to be grandparents Cissy. A new little Malfoy...We should have the naming ceremony at the Chateu in France of course. And we need to get the Dark Lord the fuck out of our house so we can start to work on the nursery for when he...Or she comes to visit. A pale cream accented by yellow would fit don't you think dear?"

She chuckled, "Darling, you're getting ahead of yourself but yes, that would be lovely."

Severus, being the evil git he was, had to twit Lucius' tail a bit more however. "Very ahead of yourself. What if Draco takes the Weasley name?"

Lucius paled again and he opened and closed his mouth several times without managing to get a single noise out. His son and grandchild being Weasley's...It was intolerable.

Mint popped back in carrying a huge tray filled with a teapot of steaming tea, cups, cream, sugar, scones, freshly made butter and about twenty different sorts of jam and marmelades. "Here is Mint with the tea Master." The elf looked at Lucius, a bit of alarm in her large, glistening eyes. "Is Master's friend well? He looks like he's swallowed a frog Master."

Narcissa gave in with soft giggles.

Severus waved a hand, "He's perfectly well Mint, he just received word of impending grandfatherhood."

Mint's ears fluttered. "His baby are having babies? Mint should have baked a cake Master. Babies are precious. Mint can't wait for Master to have a baby Mint can look after."

"I can live with them being Weasleys. I'll just repress it." Lucius voice was a low, defeated groan. "As long as my grandchild doesn't turn out to be a bloody Gryffindor."

Severus' lips twitched despite Mint's comment about him having a child, though if he was lucky that might just be in the future now. "I sincerely doubt that will happen. Much as I loath to admit it the twins were nigh Slytherin in their devious antics."

Narcissa leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. "Oh I can't wait. I do so hope we can find a way to evict the undesirables from the Manor soon darling. I'll have no one telling me I can't hold my own Grandchild."

"I hope so too Cissy." Lucius petted her her hair lovingly. "I want the manor bright and free again. Filled with laughter of our Grandchild, not with screams and horror." His free hand tightened its grip on his cane. "We here have worked for the light most of our lives, doing their dirty work for them. It's time they gave something back and got that insane freak and his loony followers out of my home."

"Agreed."

Severus looked at his two old friends, two people who had been playing the game nigh as long as himself. They deserved to have their peace and happiness. "I will speak to Albus if you'd like. He continues to wait for something to happen, I'm not entirely certain what, but it is as if there is just one thing keeping him from finally charging in and eradicating the Dark Lord and the others."

"I don't care what that old coot is waiting for. I just want my life back, my family. We haven't seen Draco for almost a year. Now he's going to have a child of his own and get bonded. We're missing out on his life." Lucius looked broken. "Please talk to Dumbledore, something need to happen and not only for our sakes. The Dark Lord is still in a very good mood and there are whispers that he's found something that will make him invincible. The light needs to strike before he can carry out his plan, whatever it is."

Severus nodded, "Agreed. If Albus won't finally strike, I can assure you Potter will and the rest of the Order, as loyal as they are to Albus, will follow. The boy has endeared himself to them and they will walk through fire to assist him though he'd never ask it and Lucius, never, ever tell anyone I said that. I have a reputation to maintain and it includes hating Potter."

The corner of Lucius's mouth lifted. "Your secret is safe with me brother." He leaned his head back against the backrest. "What is the world coming to? You softening and me being a Grandfather to Weasleys?"

Narcissa swatted at him, "Hopefully it's becoming better. A world where we can love whom we wish and not fear that we'll be condemned for it."

"One can hope Cissy, one can certainly hope." Lucius answered her.

Snape nodded in silent agreement. He only prayed that whatever Albus was waiting for would happen soon so they could all be free of this morass of darkness.

* * *

><p>Sirius and Regulus were sparring in the courtyard under Remus and Harry's watchful eyes, their blades clashing as the animagus stretched muscles he'd not been able to in months, when a loud shout came from inside the house that had them all spinning towards it in shock. They'd not taken three steps when Hermione appeared, frazzled and a triumphant gleam in her eyes.<p>

Harry had been admiring the way Regulus moved and he was still slightly hot under the collar as he turned to Hermione. "What is it Mione? You're looking awfully pleased there."

She pointed at Regulus, "Harry, kiss him."

Green eyes widened but Harry never thought it a hardship to kiss his lover so he walked over, grabbed Regulus' shirt and sealed his mouth over the other's.

"Okay Hermione, not that I don't enjoy the sight of my brother in law and Harry snogging...Well I really don't enjoy the sight at all. What's this all about?" Remus turned away from the kissing couple.

Regulus made a soft noise as he let Harry ravish his mouth before returning the favor, listening with half an ear to Hermione's answer.

"Because I can't kiss Regulus for falling in love with Harry. I found a purification ritual but it requires what you'd call levels of affection. From that of friendship to that of a lover." Hermione hopped up to sit on the low wall around the courtyard. "If Harry didn't have Regulus we'd be resorting to death and resurrection spells."

Harry listened too, as well as he could when Regulus did that flicking thing with his tongue.

Remus made a face as Harry groaned and wrapped himself around Regulus tighter. "Well I am very happy that Harry had Regulus then." He walked over to Hermione and gave her a warm hug. "And thank you for being your brilliant self and finding a ritual. I knew that if anyone could do it; it would be you."

Sirius produced his wand and had a rush of ice cold water dumping over Harry and Regulus. "Yes what Moony said but next time just give Regulus a hug please?"

Hermione chuckled as Harry and Regulus jumped apart and glared at Sirius. "Well anyway, we've all the levels of affection required for the ritual but Regulus will have to be inside the circle with Harry, directing the energies. It will be a drain on everyone who participates and we'll have to perform the ritual on druidic ground midnight of a new moon. Sirius you and Remus have the familial affection represented but you'll need to find Rigel a babysitter for the evening of the ritual."

Remus looked at Sirius. He was all for helping and they would but they had never been away from Rigel for an entire evening, the thought of it made his heart ache. "Well I don't think Molly and Arthur would mind watching Rigel. He knows them too and wouldn't be scared."

Sirius nodded. He wasn't exactly keen on leaving his baby for that long but this was much more important than his parental paranoia. "Percy will be there as well and Rigel positively adores him."

Regulus pulled a shivering Harry into his arms, performing a drying and warming spell to combat the ice water. "It's a mutual adoration I think."

"Mhmm, Percy looks at Rigel like his the most wonderful thing in the world." Harry snuggled into his lover's warm embrace. "He will definitely help watch him, you won't even have to ask."

"Well Rigel is the most wonderful thing in the world so Percy has it right then." Remus chest puffed out in fatherly pride. It would still be difficult to leave Rigel but the Weasleys were good people, they were family and Remus knew that there wasn't anyone out there more capable and trustworthy.

Sirius nodded, "Too bloody right. And speaking of our son I think I hear him calling for feeding time." He dashed inside, meeting Kreacher as the elf was carrying Rigel to him, a bottle in one gnarled old hand. "Thanks."

"Kreacher is happy to help with the youngest Master Black. No need for thanks." The old elf handed the baby to Sirius carefully, running spindly fingers over Rigel's hair. "Kreacher will always look out for his Masters, take care of them."

"My son couldn't have a better elf looking after him." Sirius popped the nipple into Rigel's mouth. "I'm sure you heard what we were talking about out there, would you mind going with Rigel to the Weasley's home and helping them look after him? I'd feel much better knowing you were there."

"Kreacher will be happy to go. Kreacher will keep guard, keep youngest Master safe." The house elf bowed deeply, his tiny shoulders straight with pride and purpose.

"Thank you." Sirius knew he'd be able to count on Kreacher to look after Rigel. The old elf would protect his son or die trying.

* * *

><p>Sirius fussed with his son's blanket, "He doesn't like the carrier, much prefers being held and will scream his lungs out until you give in. You might think you're more stubborn than he is but you're not, trust me. He won't go to sleep if you don't put him down with his blue blanket, he's picky about how warm his milk is, has to be exactly skin temperature and-"<p>

Molly interrupted him with a hand to his cheek. "Shh Sirius, it will be fine. Arthur and I have raised seven children. Percy is here too. We have the list you've written and Kreacher is here to help. I promise you that we will take the very best care of Rigel, spoil him absolutely rotten we will." She looked at Sirius with understanding blue eyes. Molly knew how difficult it was to leave your child for the first time.

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm being silly I know, can't help it. I do trust you and Kreacher," miracles never ceased, "I'm just Mummying." He kissed his napping son's forehead once more before making himself step back. "If all goes well we'll be back...er Hermione?"

The young woman chuckled and shook her head, "Three hours after midnight if we've the energy to get back to the Burrow, tomorrow morning if we don't."

Regulus snorted, "Siri will be here at three hours after if he has to drag himself along the ground the entire way."

"That is exactly as it should be." Molly nodded and threw a look at Remus. "I don't think daddy will be very far behind either."

Remus chuckled. "I will be the one dragging Sirius here if needed."

Molly handed the sleeping Rigel to Arthur and went around the room placing a kiss on the forehead of everyone who was going to partake in the ritual. "You all take care and stay safe. Don't do anything dangerous. There will be beds ready here when you are done and sandwiches ready."

Hermione gave the woman a hard hug, "Thank you, not just for this but for being like a Mum for all of us plus your own brood," she kissed the redheaded woman on the cheek then stepped back and poked Ron forward.

Ron squirmed a little but wrapped his arms around his mother all the same. It felt a bit strange that his larger than life mum only reached him to his chest these days. "Aw, you know I love and appreciate you right mum? I may not say it all the time but I do."

Molly hugged him back tightly, burying her face in her youngest son's strong chest. "I know Ronnie. It's still nice to hear sometimes though." She stepped back and petted down his wild red hair.

Sirius grinned at the scene. "We'll be back and imposing on your hospitality at an ungodly hour soon."

Ginny poked her head out from the next room, "Eating us out of house and home, I swear men are all bottomless pits." Her grin gave clue to the joking, "Ron being the biggest one." She wagged her finger at them, "Be careful, the last thing Gryffindor needs is to lose our star Keeper and Seeker and the girl who single handedly nets us enough points to sink a ship."

"We'll be fine shrimpy." Ron caught his little sister in a rough hug. "You should be the one to be careful, going out on a date on the day you know big brother can't look after you. And you won't tell me who you are dating either...Not nice."

She poked him in the chest, "I'm not having any of you lot try to chase her, yes _her_Ron, off. She might kill you for it."

"Good for you Ginny." Harry grinned and took a hold of a gaping Ron, dragging him away. "Have a great date, we'll take this lug off of your hands before she gets here."

She waved cheerily, "Thanks Harry, see you after a while."

Regulus chuckled as Hermione ushered them all out and towards to an apparition point. They would be performing the ritual at a private stone circle one of the Order members had arranged for them and she wanted to get there and set up before midnight.

Arthur smiled and watched them leave just before Ginny rushed forward and kissed both him and Molly on the cheek. "I need to go too. I don't want Lissy thinking I'm standing her up."

"Have fun Gin, give Alicia our best and tell her to come for lunch next Sunday." Molly waved after the energy storm that was her only daughter. "So grown up Arthur, our babies are so grown up." She looked at the still sleeping Rigel. "Thank goodness this one is still tiny and dateless so far."

He chuckled. "And there will be a new one to be tiny and dateless in a few months time, though I'm still somewhat disappointed in the twins for letting themselves slip with the contraceptive charm."

"Did you see how Percy tore into them?" Molly chuckled. "I haven't seen George and Fred look so embarrassed in years." Her eyes had softened though. "Our first Grandbabe Arthur, I never thought the twins would be first but maybe I should have. They've always been ahead of themselves."

"They have at that. I still can't believe we're going to be related to Lucius though," he grimaced in mild disgust, "I've spent over half of my life wanting to hex that man to pieces."

"I know the feeling, we'll just have to take the higher road and prove we can be civil for the baby's sake. I don't want her or him to grow up wondering why her/his Grandparents hate each other." Molly stroked her finger over Rigel's chubby cheek, noticing the way his small hands were starting to move inside his blankets.

There was a rush of green fire and a very disheveled Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace. "Arthur, Molly, we need your help. There's a Death Eater raid going on at a muggle farm not long from here. The first one on the scene was Amos Diggory. We don't know how badly he's been hurt but he needs all the help he can get. Tonks and Kingsley are on the way but time is running out for the muggle family. The Death Eaters seemed to go beyond baiting this time and go for the kill."

Arthur's eyes widened and a sick, sneaky feeling went up his spine as he went to where Percy was reading in the living room. "Percy, your Mum and I have to go out and help a muggle family, Death Eaters." He went to hand Rigel to his son. "Be careful, something doesn't feel right about this. We'd stay but that family needs help."

"You need to go. You need to help that poor family if you can." Percy took Rigel and got up from his seat. "Be careful though, watch your backs. You're right, something about this whole thing seem off."

"Stay inside and keep the wards up." Arthur kissed his son's forehead. "And keep your wand and Kreacher with you until we get back. I'll set a few extra wards before we go."

Percy nodded and rocked Rigel as the baby began to stir. "We'll be alright here won't we Kreacher?"

"Kreacher will make sure nothing happens to youngest Master or Weezy Sir." The elf agreed.

"Stay safe and come back unharmed." Percy watched his parents don their cloaks and leave. There was a heavy weight of unease in his stomach, something was wrong.

Rigel made a soft squeak and blinked his amber eyes open, making a squeal of delight when he saw Percy and reaching his little hands out from beneath the blankets for the redhead.

"Hi there sweetie, did you have a good nap?" Percy's voice softened to a velvety murmur as he nuzzled the baby, breathing in the sweet baby scent. "Don't worry, I will keep you safe. I will not let anything happen."

The babe just made another squeak and patted his hands against Percy's face, unaware of the danger that was about to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN:** Yes I am evil to leave it off right there. But on the other side of the coin, you got three new chapters today. And you still wanna strangle me don't cha? Hope you enjoyed this chapter my dears.


	21. Chapter 21

**WARNING:**Violence, Character Death, Kidnapping, Child in Peril, Angst boat-loads of it, two girls on a date together.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix and the three Death Eaters she most trusted disappeared as soon as the Weasleys appeared at the farm and apparated to just outside the wards of the Burrow. Bellatrix looked at them and ordered, "Bring them down." As her own husband, brother in law, and Peony Parkinson went to work on the wards she fingered her wand. She'd planned ever since her master had given her the task she was about to complete, making contingency plan upon contingency plan and perfecting them in a thousand ways. She would succeed in this and her reward would be not only pleasing her master but finally having a child to love and raise. She would get to be a mother and honestly didn't care that she'd be taking the child from her cousin. That blood traitor didn't deserve it in any case.<p>

Her lips curved up in a wild, anticipatory smile as the wards began to crumble before her. Yes, her success was at hand.

Inside the Burrow the hands on the kitchen clock labeled with Percy and Rigel's names suddenly began jumping from 'home' to 'in mortal peril' faster and faster until they split and broke off the clockface.

Percy's heart was pounding so hard he could feel it in his throat. He held Rigel tight against his body and had his wand ready. Percy had felt the wards crumble and together with Kreacher they were now holed up inside the deepest study. Kreacher had put up all the extra wards he could and now there was not much they could do other than wait. Percy was glad that Nads was with Viktor this evening, the last thing needed here was a hyper, barking puppy.

Bellatrix found the study easily and narrowed her eyes at the strong house elf wards. Those she worked at and brought down herself, blowing the door open and stepping in before dodging a pair of hexes, one from an elf the other from Percy Weasley. She dropped and rolled sending a cutting curse with careful aim at the elf, slicing off one big floppy ear.

There was so much blood for such a little creature. Percy wanted to call out but the elf didn't say a word, he just leaned his head to the other side so that he wouldn't over balance and continued to send house elf magic towards the dark witch. He had made a promise to protect the baby and the Weezy and that was just what he would do.

Bellatrix cursed in irritation as both beings continued to send hexes at her but she'd been on true battlefields for much longer than they and had the battle hardened control of steel needed to wait for just the right moment. It happened after the elf had stumbled, it's age showing all too clearly and giving her an opening to send a wordless Avada Kedavra at it. The green light seared into the elf and it dropped to the floor without a sound. She held her wand at the ready and studied the man holding the babe she had been sent after protectively, much as she herself would have done in his place. She felt a very faint twinge of compassion, something she'd have sworn had been beaten and wrung from her years ago, remembering that this young man had also had his child stolen from him in the most cruel of ways but she had a mission and she would fulfill it. "Give me the babe Weasley or die."

Percy angled most of his body away from Bellatrix, holding on to Rigel tightly. His wand was still directed at her. "I will never hand over this child to you. He belongs with his family and I'm not going to let you steal him away from his mother. No one should have to go through that pain." Percy looked straight at her. "You are going to have to kill me because you're not getting Rigel."

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't want to have to kill you boy. I know just as well as you do the pain of a lost child. Your precious 'Light' side not only killed my own babe it stole my chance to ever have another. I can and will burn your world down around you in vengeance for that injustice, for now however I will take...Rigel was it? Hm at least my cousin has some taste in regards to names." She weighed her options and, showing some small measure of mercy, cast an Imperio curse before also petrifying Percy Weasley as he fought it off. She rushed forward, snatching the now screaming babe from him as he fell. Narrowing her eyes further and knowing just how stubborn one who has a babe to protect can be she cast a series of devastating spells on Weasley, incapacitating him and leaving him bleeding, broken, and unconscious on the floor. Why she didn't kill him outright she'd never be able to answer but she left him alive, sweeping out of the house with the baby. She looked at her husband as she stepped outside then glanced back at the house, "Burn it."

Rodolphus grinned manically at his wife and cast a series of Incendio spells towards the lopsided building. He watched the flames rise in glee, watched them devour the shed those filthy blood traitors called a home. They deserved everything they got for turning their backs on the one true wizarding way. The fire cast an orange glow into the sky and Rodolpus followed his wife down the path and then apparated to Wiltshire before they would be caught. Their mission was accomplished, the Dark Lord would be pleased.

* * *

><p>Ginny was laughing delightedly at Alicia's description of Oliver's latest mishap with the Puddlemere United team when an uneasy chill went through her. She swallowed and looked back towards home, something in her screaming that she needed to return.<p>

"What's wrong Ginny?" Alicia leaned across the table and took the redhead's hand. Something was clearly upsetting her date and if there was something she could do to help then Alicia wanted to do it. She'd had a crush on the fiery girl since her Hogwarts days.

"I'm not sure." Ginny turned back to the dark woman, "I feel like something's wrong at home," a worried frown was on her face, her brown eyes reflecting her unease, "bad wrong. Lissy can you apparate me there? I don't know why but...I have to get home."

"Of course. Come on, we'll go around the corner." Alicia got up from the table, still holding Ginny's hand. They walked around the corner so that they wouldn't draw attention and Alicia wrapped her arms around the younger girl, apparating them to the burrow with a pop.

Ginny cried out in distress as she saw her home on fire and, in typical fashion rushed in to look for her family. She had her wand out and was casting an Aguamenti to cut through the leaping flames. She found the study and gasped at the sight of her brother crumpled on the floor at an awkward angle. She knelt beside him, her hand shaking as she felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the thin thready beat against her fingers, her gaze went to Kreacher and she knew he was dead, his huge eyes open and unseeing in their direction.

Alicia rushed to Ginny's side when the redhead came out of the house, her brother slung over slim shoulders. "Are you absolutely mad Ginny? You could have gotten really hurt." Alicia gasped when she saw the state of Percy and all the blood already turning Ginny's clothes a sticky red. "We need to get him to Mungo's." She looked over her shoulder at the still burning house not knowing what she should do.

Ginny swallowed stiffening her spine. She knew her parents weren't in the house, bless the clock for showing her that they were 'out' though out where she didn't know, and Percy was injured. "Can you side-along us there? I know taking two people is a strain."

Nodding Alicia had already wrapped her arms around both of them. She honestly didn't know if she could do it but she would bloody well try. She already cared about Ginny a lot and she knew Percy since school, they were her friends, all the Weasleys were and she wouldn't leave then hanging. "Hang on and keep your fingers crossed we'll get there in one piece." Alicia closed her eyes tightly and disapparated.

* * *

><p>Exhausted and somewhat more tattered than usual Arthur and Molly were not at all expecting the sight that met them when they apparated back home. The Magical Fire Department were fighting flames that had almost completely consumed their house. Arthur rushed forward, aware of his wife just behind him, "Dear Merlin Percy!"<p>

Molly found herself rooted to the spot, too shocked to scream or cry. Her home, it was practically gone. Only a black skeleton remained. Her blue eyes were wide and horrified as they took in the damage. Percy! Where was Percy, the boy she had only just gotten back. She wanted to move closer, to rage and search the rubble for her child but she couldn't get her feet to move.

A man moved from the shadows and grabbed the man running towards the burning remains of his home, "Arthur stop! He's not in there. No one was except for an old house elf, I looked."

So Kreacher was dead then. Molly still felt numb but she walked forward to her husband and the white haired man. "Xenophilius, do you have any idea what happened here?"

The man shook his head. "No, Luna saw the smoke and told me there was trouble," he nodded over to where his daughter was poking about in the bushes, "but the killing curse was what did the elf."

Arthur felt sick, his son and Rigel were missing, Kreacher had been killed, and the home he'd built for and with Molly was reduced to cinders and all while they'd been off fighting Death Eaters who'd scattered after giving an anemic fight. It had been a set up, dear Merlin.

Molly sank down to her knees, her heart broken. Their home, their safe place in the world was gone and they had failed to keep their promise to Sirius and Remus. The baby along with Percy was missing and Kreacher was dead. She buried her face in her hands and cried bitterly, not being able to stop the tears.

Luna came to stand with her father. "Papa, the leaf flees say that they were three to break the wards down."

Arthur frowned, crouched to put his arm around his wife, and was about to let his distress get the better of him and snap at Luna when a drag thump and a grizzled old voice caught his attention.

"Aye it'd take at least that many to bring down the wards that were here." Moody stumped over to Arthur and Molly. "Your boy's in St. Mungos Arthur, the healers are still working on him but your girl got him there in time."

The redheaded man looked up, "Percy's at St. Mungos? What about Rigel?"

Moody shook his head.

"What on earth could You-Know-Who want with a baby?" Molly was still crying. "It was all a set up to get to Rigel, everything and we played right into his hands. Leaving Percy to get hurt and practically handed the child over." She fisted her hands in Arthur's cloak. "You should go to the hospital, be with Percy and let the rest of the family know what's happened. I...I need to stay and let Sirius know that we've failed them."

Xenophilius crouched, "Molly this isn't your fault. This was planned out, obviously planned very carefully."

Moody nodded, "Xeno's right. No way for you to know what would happen. Both you and Arthur should go and be with your children. Your girl is going to need you Molly, she looks about ready to fly off at the handle and charge Voldemort's stronghold herself."

Xenophilius nodded, "Luna and I will stay and tell Lord Black about what's happened. Your family needs you there Molly, they need their mother."

Molly did her best to put herself together though the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Everything her and Arthur owned, everything they'd been through together was gone along with the house she had lived in since she was seventeen. "Thank you." She said both to Moody and Xenophilius and Luna. "We should go then, I'll send a patronus to Bill if you send one to Charlie and the twins."

He nodded. "Of course love." He squeezed her shoulders, helping her stand. He extended a hand to Mr. Lovegood. "Xenophilius, thank you."

"We're friends Arthur, and fighters for the same cause, we have to stick together," he took the redhead's hand and shook, "Now go. We'll hold things down here."

Arthur nodded and in a pop he and Molly were gone to St. Mungos.

Their heels clicked against the polished floors as they hurried along the corridors looking for someone who could tell them where Percy was. Molly caught sight of a flash of red and pulled on Arthur's hand. Ginny was pacing a narrow hallway. Their little girl was covered in soot and blood. "Ginny!" Molly called out and hurried her steps.

The young redhead spun and ran for her mother, "Mum!" Her arms closed hard around Molly and she buried her face in the woman's shoulder. "Mum, the house, Percy..."

Arthur moved so that he could embrace his wife and daughter together, his eyes catching sight of Alicia Spinnet standing off to the side to allow them privacy.

"There, there Ginny." Molly rocked her daughter feeling grateful to have Arthur's arms around the both of them. "Are you okay poppet? Are you hurt? Have you heard anything about Percy?"

"Um...I'll just go to the cafeteria and get us a spot of tea alright?" Alicia felt like she was intruding, the least she could do was give them a moment to themselves.

Arthur mouthed a thank you to the young black woman as Ginny shook her head.

"I'm fine. It...the blood's from Percy. I-I haven't heard anything since the healers took him back." Ginny held tighter, feeling her Dad pet her hair and her mother's soothing rocking. "I was with Lissy when I just had a bad feeling, I just knew I had to get home and then I did and the house was on fire and I ran in, stupid I know but I had to. Percy was in the back study, crumpled on the floor bleeding so badly and Kreacher was dead and Rigel wasn't anywhere round. I had to get Percy out and then Lissy popped us here. What happened to Rigel Mum? I didn't leave him in that house did I?" Her voice broke at the mere thought of it.

"No, no sweetie, you didn't leave Rigel." Molly held on to her daughter, running her hands up and down Ginny's back. "It was a trap, the Death Eaters got me and your father out of the house so that they could take Rigel. I should cuff your ears blue for running into a burning house but you probably saved your brother...My dear, sweet, brave little girl."

"I had to go in. I didn't see you or Dad or Percy outside so I had to go in, in case you were trapped or anything."

Arthur kissed the top of his daughter's head, "Our little lioness. I'm so proud of you."

Ginny sniffled and pulled back, wiping at her cheeks, "Why would the Death Eaters take Rigel? What could they want with him?"

Arthur shook his head, "We don't know poppet. This is all so confusing and there's no way to tell why they did this, not as of yet."

Molly found a seat and sat down, wrapping her smoke smelling cloak tightly around herself. "We don't know anything. Not a thing other then that we were played." She looked around for a healer, wanting to know how her boy was doing. "Oh I almost forgot the patronus." Molly picked up her wand and sent a message to Bill. "I feel sorry for disturbing him this late but he should know shouldn't he?"

Arthur nodded and sent one of his own to the twins along with an added message for them to get a patronus to Charlie. "He'd want to know."

Ginny started pacing again, her mind whirling at a few thousand miles an hour, thoughts tumbling one after the other. "Has anyone told Headmaster Dumbledore about this? Would he know why the Death Eaters took Rigel?"

"I don't know if anyone's told Albus." Molly shook her head. "When we left he didn't know but I don't know if Moody's sent a message to him or if he would know what's going on. Sirius and Remus don't know either and I don't dare to disturb the ritual." Molly started crying again. "Sirius and Remus...Poor, poor souls."

Ginny's eyes widened, "Merlin, they'll go mental." The she went over to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't say that it would all be alright because there was no way of knowing that, even of knowing if Percy would be okay, but she did know one thing. "We'll fight. We'll find out what's what and we'll fight to get Rigel back. We're all family and we'll stand together."

Arthur smiled at Ginny and rubbed his wife's back, "That's my little girl."

"We have raised fine children, we have at least done that right." Molly brushed a red lock of hair behind Ginny's ear. "You are right Ginevra. We will stand together and we will fight. We'll get Rigel back too...I have to believe that we can do it."

Eventually a tall thin man in healer robes came towards them with a somber expression. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

Arthur rose, along with his wife and daughter, "Yes, we're the Weasley family. My son, how is he?"

"Your son was in very bad shape when he came in. Several broken bones, slashes and internal bleeding. We've had our best healers and curse breakers work on him non stop." The healer looked at them sympathetically. "We've gotten most of his injuries under control but there is a bleeding in his brain that worries us. We haven't found a way to control it so we've been forced to put your son under a stasis spell for the time being. Right now he is stable but I will not lie to you. He is in critical condition and it can go either way. I'm sorry and I assure you that we are going to keep doing our very best to heal him."

Molly was pale as a ghost and she sobbed silently into Arthur's shoulder.

He held his wife close, running his hand up and down her back in comfort though his face was set in grim lines as he nodded at the healer, "Thank you. You've pulled out miracles before and I've no doubt that Percy is in the best hands possible."

Ginny was trembling in anger and upset, not sure whether to go with her impulse and knock on the door of the first known Death Eater's house and hex them until she either had answers or felt better, or if she should buckle her temper down and think this through.

"S-someone should probably send a message to Viktor too." Molly looked broken. "He shouldn't h-have to read about what's happened in the P-prophet." All she could think about was Percy lying in a stasis charm, hovering between life and death. Her quiet little boy that had been through so much already.

Ginny turned and hugged her mother again. It was hard, seeing the strong woman who'd been the guiding force in her life for sixteen years so broken down. "It will be okay Mum, I believe that. Percy will be up and nagging us about cauldron bottoms again in no time."

Arthur nodded, "He's strong and I fully agree about Viktor. Knowing he's here will give Percy even more reason to fight."

Ginny stepped back. "I'll go find a floo and tell him straight away." She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her mother's cheeks, "Don't cry Mum. You'll see, it'll turn out right."

Molly smiled shakily at Ginny. She didn't want her daughter to see her weak and broken but right now it felt as if nothing would be truly right ever again. "Good girl, we'll be here when you get back." It wasn't as if they had anywhere else to go.

"Be back in a tick." She scampered away, glancing back at her parents and felt her guts clench. As much as they were hurting, how much worse would it be for Sirius and Remus? She hoped someone was ready with a quick stunning spell because there was about to be a very torqued werewolf after ripping some heads off.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled at Regulus and Harry as they walked from the apparation point to the Burrow. Harry was being carried on his lover's back as the ritual had drained him so much his legs were almost like noodles. It had drained them all but it was well worth it. It had worked. The bit of Voldemort that had been in Harry's forehead was gone and obliterated. With luck that would put the foul bastard Voldemort in a bad mood once again. She looked from Harry and Regulus to Sirius, who was tugging his mate's hand in a bid to get him to hurry up to the Burrow so they could cuddle their son. As they drew closer, Hermione registered a smell of something burnt and frowned.<p>

Sirius was chattering when the smell hit him and it came from the direction of the Burrow. Without a second thought he took off in a run, aware of Remus hot on his heels. All exhaustion fleeing at the very thought of something happening to Rigel. They cut through forest and backyards and broke from the bushes to stare in horror at the blackened remains of the Weasley home. His eyes were wide and he scanned the scene, looking for someone to offer answers.

Remus' vision suddenly turned sharp, the darkness of the night not being an obstacle anymore and scents hit his nose. He knew the wolf had surfaced moon or no moon but for once he didn't push it back down. This time he drew strength from it as he rushed through the burnt remains of what used to be the Burrow.

Ron stopped and stood stock still at the sight of his home. He rubbed his eyes as if to make the vision disappear but when he opened them again it was still true, the Burrow was gone.

Hermione gasped at the sight and her hand lifted to Ron's shoulder, an offer of support and possible control in case he flew off at the handle. She glanced back at Regulus, noting his serious, grim countenance as he came to stand beside his brother.

Sirius' gaze caught on two heads of bright pale blond hair coming towards them and swallowed hard, "Xenophilius? Luna?"

The Lovegoods came to a stop in front of him and Xenophilius bowed shortly. "Lord Black."

"What the bloody hell happened here? And where's my son?"

Xenophilius straightened his shoulders, knowing this would be a blow. "Molly and Arthur were called away to assist a family under a Death Eater raid. Percy stayed behind with your son but, from all we've managed to gather, the raid was a ruse to draw Molly and Arthur away. At least three people brought down the wards and attacked Percy before setting fire to the house. Your son...we believe they took him."

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth and Sirius' knees went weak, his brother shooting out a hand to catch him and hold him steady when he'd have fallen. "No. Oh dear Merlin please no."

An absolutely inhuman growl rose from Remus's throat and he actually felt his teeth elongate and his nails sharpen in to claws. "_Bellatrix_," He spat the name out as if it was poison. "I can smell her foul stench all over the place. She was here...She has our son." Remus was ready to tear after her right now, all that ran through his mind was to get Rigel back and to make them pay.

Harry was kneeling next to Hermione and Ron, he still wasn't strong enough to stand on his own but a wave of guilt was almost drowning him. It was because of him they had been away, it was because of him Sirius and Remus had left Rigel. "What...What about Kreacher? You didn't mention him." Even Harry's voice was weak and strained.

Xenophilius looked over at Harry, "The house elf?"

Sirius nodded, already knowing the answer in the very pit of his stomach.

"He was killed. Percy was gravely injured and would have gone with the house had Ginevra not come home early and gotten him out. I told Molly and Arthur to go to to St Mungos for their children and I would stay here with Luna to tell you what happened." Xenophilius' voice was gentle.

Regulus lost his grip on his brother's arm, feeling as if he'd just been plunged into a frozen river. Kreacher had been the house elf assigned to him since he'd been a babe and hearing that he'd been killed and his nephew taken was a sharp knife to the heart.

Sirius, hearing his mate's growl, fell to the ground with a pained moan. "Dear gods, Bellatrix has him. Bellatrix has my baby." He shook with gut-clenching fear. What could Bella possibly want with his son?

"I _will_get him back Siri. Believe it." Remus voice was still a rough growl and Moony was in control now. Remus didn't mind all that much. As long as the wolf was there he could give in to his rage and his hatred instead of his gut clenching, heart breaking fear.

"You think this is why You-Know-Who has been so happy lately? That he's the one who planned this?" Ron's words were a whisper. He couldn't focus. His home was gone and his brother was hurt. Little Rigel was stolen. Nothing made sense.

Harry looked at his friend with fear in his eyes. Bellatrix wanting Rigel was bad but if she had stolen him for Voldemort then that was much, much worse.

Hermione swallowed hard. "It may be."

Sirius turned an agonized look over to Hermione. "What would he want with my baby?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and made a mostly unfounded leap of logic. "Well, the only way available to him to have any kind of immortality is through his Horcruxes. As of now he is down to two."

Regulus clenched his jaw. "The cup and his familiar but if he created another he'd be left with almost no power."

She shook her head. "But what if he's not going to create a new one? We've easily destroyed every object he sealed a piece of his soul in and even with Harry the ritual just took care of that but we couldn't use that same ritual on an infant and we certainly wouldn't kill Rigel. If there's a ritual to remove a soul piece, could there be one to move it from one vessel to another?"

Sirius rose shakily to his feet. "No, I will not let that bastard do that to my son." Fury and exhaustion blended in his voice and destroyed his reason. "I'll go kill Voldemort myself before he can do anything to my son."

"Get in line." Remus looked at his mate with glowing wolf eyes. "I will rip him apart with my bare hands making sure there's no way he could possible put himself back together again before he so much as breathes on Rigel. That bastard has just made the biggest mistake of his miserable life because I will take him down and I will laugh while doing it. I don't care how much blood I will have to wade through. I promise you on everything that I am that I will get our son back, safe and well."

Harry had managed to crawl over to Regulus, wanting to offer his lover some comfort. His nephew was taken and Harry knew just how much Kreacher had meant to him.

"Hermione." Remus turned his glowing eyes on her. "If there is such a ritual, can you find out anything about it. Where it needs to take place and what is needed to go through with it? The more we know the better chance we have of stopping it."

Hermione nodded, relieved she wouldn't have to talk sense into Remus about staying calm rather than charging in like the Papa Wolf he was. "I'll look in the books as soon as we get back to Grimmauld."

"Excuse me Mr. Lovegood." Ron turned to Xenophilius. "Do you know anything more about Percy? Do you know how badly he was hurt?" It was truly terrible that Rigel was taken, Ron was in agony for Sirius and Remus but he was worried about his brother too. "If Percy had Rigel then he would never have let go willingly...I'm worried what it would take to make him let go."

Sirius' head whipped around, he'd forgotten about Percy for a moment and now it occurred to him that he wasn't the only mother facing the possible loss of a child right now. "Xenophilius? Is Percy..."

"I don't know. Moody said that the healers had him when he came to tell Molly and Arthur about it. I don't know what's happened in the interim."

"He's alive." Fred stepped into the clearing where his family home had once stood. "Mum sent me to get you all. Percy's alive but he's got a brain bleed, they've got him in stasis." He looked haggard as he went over to his little brother, holding a hand out to help Ron to his feet. "Gin got to him in just the nick of time but it's still up in the air."

Ron took his brother's hands and hoisted himself to his feet. "Stasis, that's when they stop everything right? Heart, breathing...Everything just frozen?" It sounded so scary. "Where are we going? Does mum want us to go to the hospital?"

Remus eyed Fred, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to chase down Bellatrix and rip out her throat while her scent was still fresh in his nose. He didn't want to be collected and calm, he wanted to cause as much pain as he was feeling. As much pain as he knew Sirius felt.

Sirius held out his hand to Remus, needing his mate's touch and reassurance. He didn't know if he could offer anything to Molly should she need support, not while his own baby was missing in his vile cousin's hands.

Fred shook his head, "Just you Ron and anyone else who wants to check on Percy. She says that she's got her baby safe, if hurt, and that Messers Moony and Padfoot should see to saving their own baby." He met Remus' amber eyes. "And she said to tell you she's sorry she failed to keep Rigel safe." Fred was of two minds about that. One the one hand he'd rip into anyone who dared blame his mum for something out of her control but on the other, the one that had just learned he'd be a father soon, he could understand the need to find somewhere to put the blame.

Remus closed his eyes. He didn't blame Molly or Arthur, he _didn't_but his baby was gone! He wanted to lash out at everyone and everything and scream out his pain and fear until everyone felt just as bad as he was feeling. "Tell...Tell Molly thanks and that we are praying for Percy." He held on to Sirius' hand tightly, drawing strength from his mate.

"I'm coming with you Fred." Ron turned to Sirius. "I'm sorry, if you need anything I can help with I will be there in a flash but I need to go be with my family now. I hope you understand."

Harry wanted to stay and help but he would only be a burden the way he was now...Unable to even stand without help.

Sirius nodded, he wanted to rip something apart just as much as he knew his mate did but he also felt compassion and kinship with Molly in this and he knew that in her shoes he'd want all his babies within reach. "I understand. Tell Molly that if we get to my bint of a cousin before she can come with us for the fight I'll put a few shots in for her."

"I'll do that." Ron nodded and stepped closer to Fred, he was old enough to apparate by himself but the ritual had drained a lot from him and he felt safer going with his brother. "I really am so sorry and I wish you the best of luck. Stay in touch, send a patronus if you find out anything. I promise we'll do the same." Ron took one last sad look at the smoking pile of ash that had been his home and apparated away with Fred.

Regulus held tight to Harry and looked over at Xenophilius. "Is...was anything left of Kreacher?"

The man nodded and gestured to a sheet covered form off to the side. "I went in to see if anyone was trapped inside not long after the blaze started. It hadn't reached his body yet."

"Thank you." Regulus looked between Harry and the sheet then stood, lifting his lover in his arms. "We have to get back to Grimmauld for now. Will you look after his body until I can retrieve it?"

"I will take care of him professor Black. I promise." Luna looked at the tiny sheet covered body. "Such a brave soul...He hasn't disappeared without leaving an impression...Nature itself will remember." She turned and walked over to Sirius and Remus. "I don't know if this helps but I spoke to the flowers earlier...They say your baby was safe when they left here...he was angry and scared but not harmed in anyway. He is strong."

Sirius gave her a smile and then a fierce hug. He knew most thought of Luna as barmy but he knew the sight and nature of a seer ran strong in those dreamy blue eyes. If she said his baby was safe, he believed her. "It helps, thank you. And thank you for looking after Kreacher for us."

Regulus nodded. "Yes, thank you Miss Lovegood."

Hermione stood up, dusting off her knees and shoving her exhaustion off to a corner of her being. There wasn't time to be tired. "I'll go on and apparate back. The sooner I get started researching the better and someone should get in touch with Dumbledore. We'll need every sneaky mind we can get for this."

"I'll floo Albus when we get home." Remus said, doing his best to rein in his anger and his bloodlust. "I'll ask him to speak with Severus too, Snape is our best chance at hearing if our son is with Voldemort and how he is doing." He wrapped his arms firmly around Sirius. "Let's go to Grimmauld and see about getting our son back where he belongs."

Xenophilius watched the group apparate out and turned to his daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come let's get Kreacher's body and take him to our place. I do believe an article in the Quibbler about the nobility of Kreacher and what happened here needs to be written as well."

"Yes Papa, someone needs to tell the truth." Luna could have easily levitated the small body to their home but she wasn't afraid of death. She bent down and picked up the dead house elf, carrying him carefully as she and her father made their way over the hill and to their own house. "I think I shall place him in the gazebo for now, there's lot of flowers there and the stars will keep him company, they won't let him be lonely."

Xenophilius nodded, pride in his daughter allowing him to smile despite the grim reality of what had transpired.

* * *

><p>Bellatrix strode past a shocked Lucius and Narcissa, the now silent babe in her arms. The poor child had screamed himself to exhaustion but it was better he not be screaming when she informed her Master of the success of her mission. She clipped down the hallway and entered the throne room to the shock of the Death Eaters gathered within. She came forward and knelt before her lord. "My Master I have successfully retrieved the child."<p>

Voldemort was in pain, excruciating pain that left him pale and shuddering. Those fucking do gooders had managed to destroy another piece of his soul, leaving him weak and vulnerable. Bella had succeeded just in time. Time was running short for him. "Excellent Bella. I knew I could trust you with this." Voldemort was very careful not to show any sign of his discomfort outwardly. These vultures could smell weakness miles away and he only had power over them as long as he was in complete control. Voldemort wasn't fool enough to believe that they followed him out of love and belief. "Take the child to your chambers and care for it. I cannot use it just yet."

Bellatrix's smile was brilliant and reminded everyone in the room that, if one bothered to look past the insanity and slavish devotion to Voldemort, she was a very beautiful woman. "Yes my lord." She rose gracefully to her feet, carrying the babe out of the room. Once out of earshot of the others she cooed to the infant, "Come little one, I've a nice comfy bassinet all ready for you." She went up to her bedroom, where her dear Rodolophus had placed the bassinet she'd requested of him earlier today, and she laid the infant down in it. She pulled a chair over to watch the baby sleep, a warm feeling spreading within her. Finally she had the one thing she'd longed for, a child. She knew it would take a little time for him to grow used to her but he was not even six months old as of yet so when he spoke for the first time, when he uttered 'mama' for the first time, it would be she he addressed, not her traitorous cousin. She brushed her hand gently over soft, fine black hair and began humming a lullaby it felt she'd spent a lifetime waiting to voice.

Narcissa had fled up the stairs, disbelief over what she had just seen. Her sister had stolen a babe, and not just any babe but that of their cousin, and at Voldemort's orders if the scene in the throne room were to be believed. She'd known, of course she'd known, that Bella was desperate to be a mother but this? This was unbelievable and somewhat horrifying.

Lucius followed his wife up the stairs, finding her in the small guestroom they had been demoted to. Just another way Voldemort showed that they were not the masters of Malfoy Manor any longer. Narcissa stood by the window and her whole body was tense. Lucius walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, pulling her into his body. "A child, Sirius Black's child." He had so much he wanted to say, to talk through with his wife but even here the walls had ears.

"Not just Black's child but Lupin's as well, and a precious family member to Potter." She looked up at him, being sure to couch her words so that no one could find anything condemning in them. "Can you imagine what Potter will do once he knows where the babe is? Her fingers curled into his robes, seeking comfort and solidity. She could follow some of the manipulative thoughts behind this insanity but not all and certainly not enough to reassure her. This was both hope and curse for them. Lucius would be revealed as a spy when Potter and other came for the infant but in the same token they'd get their home back.

"I imagine there's not a thing Potter wouldn't do to retrieve that child." Lucius nodded, his arms still around Narcissa. He knew that in some way this child would be the turning point, one way or another the war would soon be settled. Harry Potter would come charging in and with him the rest of the brave, true fighters. Lucius snorted in his mind. It was horrible that a child had been stolen but at least something was happening. "The question now is what the 'savior' will be asked to do." He looked down at his wife knowing that from now on they had to be ready for anything.

"We will all see in due time." Narcissa leaned against her husband and closed her eyes. So much was about to change and she knew that when the time came her last thread of connection to her sister would snap. Bellatrix had crossed over an invisible line and when Sirius reclaimed his son things would go one of two ways, Bella would go down in flames taking everyone she could with her until she was stopped or she'd turn her wand on herself.

* * *

><p><strong>TW's AN:** Okay, before ya'll take up your pitchforks and torches i would just like to say that there WILL be a happy ending. Both Ash and I are incapable of anything else when we write together. Thank you for staying with us so far and I do hope you're enjoying this fic.


	22. Chapter 22

**WARNING:**Battle Planning, angst and worry, arguments, tension.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Hermione was once more pouring through the darkest of dark tomes while Dumbledore was in the kitchen with Sirius, Remus and Regulus. She'd used the spell to find the word traps that Severus had taught her after their date so she could read without being slowed down. Harry had passed out not long after they'd arrived, simply too exhausted to remain awake, and had been laid down in the bedroom he and Regulus now shared. Her head snapped up at the loud 'what' that was nigh screamed from the kitchen.<p>

Albus was seated at the kitchen table, telling Sirius and Remus about what he knew. "It's not an excuse for what she has done here, absolutely not but you need to know that Bellatrix has been craving a child of her own all her life. The guard in Azkaban was wrong too...That whole prison and the way it is run is an abomination." Albus' eyes weren't twinkling at all. "Sadly the Ministry never listens to advice regarding Azkaban, never has and I fear they never will. It's a dumping place for evil and unwanted persons. Out of sight out of mind. My point though is that I would think Voldemort knows Bellatrix longing for a child very well. What do you do to get someone even more devoted to you? You give them what they want. For some reason Voldemort needs your son and he knew exactly what strings to play to make Bellatrix jump and steal little Rigel." Dumbledore had learned a long, long time ago that world was not all black and white, there were many shades of grey.

Sirius' fist clenched on the table. It made a sick kind of sense and created a horrifying problem. Bellatrix would never return his son to him, not so long as she lived. She would die to keep Rigel and somewhere very deep in the pit of his stomach Sirius felt pity for her. He ran a hand over his face. "I think we know who sent Percy Weasley that bit of Flint's skin now then. Bloody buggering hell."

Regulus picked up his whiskey laced tea and took a strong draught, "Indeed. We can get inside their current hole, with one of the spies assistance but we'll need a heavy duty plan for this endeavor."

"Getting is not the problem no." Albus agreed. "Getting out and getting Rigel back unharmed may prove to be more difficult. We need to plan out everything in detail. Once it starts we cannot afford for anything to go wrong."

Remus stayed silent, his nails digging into his own arms as he desperately tried to keep in control. He should have been able to feel some pity for Bellatrix Lestrange but he didn't. The witch had stolen his son and in Remus' mind that meant that she had forfeited her life. She was dead the moment she placed a finger on Rigel. He didn't care about reasons or planning, the wolf in him told him to just go there and get his cub back.

A shouted "Bloody Hell!' from the library had them all jumping, an even louder thud followed by a bit of breaking glass followed and Regulus exchanged a looked with his brother and both of them spoke at the same time, voices blending in a way that would have been comical if not for the dire situation.

"You go."

"Don't worry, I'll go." Remus was happy for something to do, his skin was crawling with the urge to do something, _anything_that would take away from how utterly useless he felt. He walked to the library and poked his head in. "What's going on Hermione? Cursing and breaking things...You haven't dipped into the fire whiskey now have you?"

She turned and pointed at one of the books. "If Voldemort is planning to transfer his soul from one Horcrux into Rigel we've got fourteen days to plan and the deadline is the next full moon."

Remus closed his eyes. Two weeks, fourteen days until Voldemort could defile and change their son by placing a piece of his own dirty soul inside Rigel. "Of course it had to be the full moon." He replied bitterly.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Okay, okay," she grabbed the book she'd thrown against the wall, unerringly finding the proper page again, grabbed Remus' sleeve and dragged him back to the kitchen where she went over what she'd just found concisely.

Sirius deflated and rubbed his hands over his face. "Well that's just bloody brilliant."

"We can work with this." Hermione stole Regulus' tea and tossed it back with a grimace, "Ugh you had to ruin a perfectly good cup of tea didn't you?"

Albus watched the brilliant witch with fond amusement. She really was extraordinary. "How do you propose we can work with it?" He asked her gently while pouring her her own cup of tea and handing it to her.

She took it with a murmur of thanks and used it to wash the taste of alcohol out of her mouth. "Wolfsbane won't completely suppress the wolf this time of course, not with Rigel in Bellatrix's hands, but it will calm the wolf enough that he won't be attacking his allies, his pack in a manner of speaking. We're family, brothers and sisters in arms, and I'll even proudly proclaim to be a pack because it's got just as many positive connotations as a pride of lions so the potion will keep _us_safe and I dare a Death Eater to stand completely firm in the face of an angry alpha werewolf." Her chin was lifted proudly. "I don't care what happens to that lot of bloody bastards, ripped to shreds, hexed into oblivion, turned into bloody newts and frogs, whatever works. We're trying to win a war and this particular battle is more important personally than any other, we can't afford to play nice."

Remus just looked at her for a long time before walking over and wrapping his arms around her in a rather harsh hug. At least there was someone else who understood. "I really do love you Hermione."

Albus nodded in understanding too. "A very fiery speech Ms. Granger, and quite frankly just what we needed."

She'd 'eeped' when Remus had hugged her and now pat him on the arm gently, while Sirius and Regulus both raised their teacups in silent salute, Sirius' face grateful.

The animagus took a sip of tea, his brain finally starting to fire along the old Marauder lines, "Even if moldy shorts," he ignored his brother choking on his tea, "isn't planning on turning my son into a Horcrux there's another reason he'd want Rigel taken when you think about it. Here we sit, planning a raid into his lair some of the biggest threats to his plans but the biggest threat to him overall is passed out upstairs."

Regulus made a growl, sounding remarkably like Remus in that moment, "He wants Harry."

Hermione nodded, she'd already come to that conclusion, "And there will be no way to keep Harry out of this, I'd never ask it of him and I know better than to try. So," her lips curved up in a smile that would have gotten Severus' blood moving south, "we use it to our advantage." She poked Remus over to his mate, conjured some parchment and a bottomless quill and began outlining a plan. "One thing we'll need though is Draco's knowledge of his home. If the ferret, don't give me that look he's marrying two Weasleys if he's not a ferret now he will be, doesn't know every nook and cranny of his childhood home even better than his father I'll eat a flobberworm. We have him give us a detailed blueprint even better if you two," she pointed at Remus and Sirius, "can remember how you created that brilliant map and have him make one of Malfoy Manor."

"Hey, we're not totally over the hill and senile just yet." Remus huffed but Hermione had managed to lift his mood some, make him see that not everything was pitch black. "I think we can manage to teach Draco how to do it...Especially with the twins helping out. Those two are way too clever for their own good."

Sirius nodded, "Brilliant pair that. We can do it. Plus the look on Lucy's face would be too good to pass up when-"

Regulus cleared his throat, glancing briefly at Dumbledore and getting a nod before he continued interrupting his brother, "I believe I mentioned being saved from the Inferi by another spy did I not? That spy, Sirius, was Lucius."

Even Hermione's jaw dropped at that tidbit.

Remus thought they had reached a point where he thought nothing could surprise him but obviously he was wrong. "So Lucius Malfoy the high king of all poncy bastards has been a spy all this time? Huh, who knew he actually had a brain underneath all that hair?"

Regulus scowled at that jibe but said nothing, he knew Lucius was even more unpopular than Severus among Gryffindors.

Hermione blew out a breath, "Well he certainly pulls off his role brilliantly."

Sirius grinned, "He does at that and at least I finally got to clock him in the Department of Mysteries. It was so good for my soul."

Hermione shook her head, "Alright enough we have a plan to lay out and perfect, now as to the distraction we'll need for when we sneak in, Harry's going to provide that," she outlined her plan and sent a prayer winging out for its success.

* * *

><p>Fred shook his head firmly, "Bloody hell no."<p>

George stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Seconded. Absolutely no way. It won't happen."

Draco glared at the both of them with very cold grey eyes.

Fred didn't so much as flinch, though he normally would have but this was about their Dragon and child's safety. "You are not risking it if I have to tie you to the bed after we exhaust you so thoroughly you can barely twitch."

"Smooth talk like that won't get you anywhere." Draco was fuming. "I am pregnant but I'm not an invalid...Or an idiot. I want to help, I can help. You two are treating me like I can't think or speak for myself and I hate it. I'm not your toy...I have a will of my own."

George took a step forward but Draco backed away, glaring even worse.

Fred stayed where he was. "Exactly, you're pregnant. You can think for yourself, think on this, what happens to the baby if you get hit with a hex, like say the Cruciatus Curse since it's such a favorite with that lot?"

Draco's hand came to rest on his belly in a protective movement. "I don't know...I don't know what would happen, I don't even want to think about it." Draco knew what Fred was saying, he really did but he was hurting. "Please, please don't leave me behind where I can only sit and wait and think of all that can go wrong and all that can happen to you. Our baby needs its daddies too." Draco hated feeling weak, he hated it more than anything.

Fred held out a hand, "Come here Draco?"

Draco hesitated for a moment before he walked over and placed his hand in Fred's. George came to stand next to his brother so that he was close to both of them.

Fred pulled Draco into an embrace and laid his hand over the still flat belly, "You have our babe in here love. If you weren't pregnant we'd be proud and happy to have you march in with us and kick Death Eater arse, worried but proud and happy. If you lost the babe though," he rested his brow against Draco's, "I'd never forgive myself. Our brothers and sister will be going into that fight, and so will Mum and Dad but if you really want us to stay behind with you..." Fred closed his eyes, "we told you once that we'd do anything for you and we will. So if you ask us to, we'll stay behind." It would kill him if something happened to one of his siblings or his parents but he'd stay for their fiancee, he'd chose Draco and their babe over the family he'd been born to no matter how it might tear him apart.

"Don't." Draco struggled to get out of the twin's embrace. He walked to the other side of the room again. "Don't do that to me, make me decide like that. I know your whole family will be there but guess what? So are mine. My parents are there, in the house I grew up in and once the fighting starts my parents are the ones who will be struck from both sides so don't even go there." He looked at them sadly. "Go. Fight, I won't be keeping you here. Your baby will be safe."

"We won't let your parents get hurt Dragon, they're family now too." Fred's eyes were sincere and loving as he looked into Draco's. This man held half his heart in those pale hands and with one squeeze could break it. "I love you, and the entire reason I love our babe is because he or she is just as much yours as mine and George's. I don't want you to go through what Percy did, please understand." He left the room before Draco could reply, afraid that whatever the blond said in reply would indeed make those hands break his heart.

George looked after his brother and then he turned to Draco. "We love you Draco, love you so much that it's blinding. The mere thought of something happening to you or the baby is enough to actually destroy us." He looked at the blond pleadingly.

Draco looked at him, trying his best not to burst into another storm of tears. He _did_understand. He loved Fred and George more than anything but it didn't make it hurt less. Without saying a word Draco swung his heel around and left the room too to go to a room where he could be alone and think things over.

"Fucking great." George looked around the empty room and sunk down in a chair, leaning his head back against the backrest. Why did it feel like he was always stuck in the middle? Both Fred and Draco shone so brilliantly...He couldn't compare to that.

It wasn't long before Fred returned and seeing George looking so defeated, much like he felt, made his heart clench. He went over to where his brother sat and fell to his knees, burying his face in George's lap, his arms slipping around his twin's waist. George was the solid one, the anchor, he kept him from flying off into the atmosphere and now he needed that solidity more than ever. His voice was muffled and pained, "What do I do George? What do we do?"

George ran his fingers through Fred's hair soothingly as he tried to find something to say. He didn't really have any answers, he was just stumbling along like the rest of them. "Draco knows how much you love him and he loves you back too. It's so clear in everything he says and does...Hell the way he looks at you shows it beyond a doubt." He kept stroking his twin's hair. "We'll talk to him again...And again until we get through. We'll fight this fucking bastard and then we'll marry our dragon and have our bloody happy ever after."

Fred rubbed his cheek against George's thigh, "We love _you_too you know. If you ever feel left out tell us pet. You're so quiet George, sometimes I worry I'm walking right over you. I want that happy ever after, I want this mess over so you and me and Draco can just spend a solid week doing nothing but showing each other just how much we do love each other."

"I know, I'm not walking around feeling unloved and sorry for myself." He tilted his head up and smiled down at his brother. "I don't mind being the quiet one. You and our dragon are like brilliantly shining suns, I don't mind being in the shadow...I sort of like it." George rubbed his thumb over Fred's cheek. "Come on, let's go tame our dragon. I'm not letting anyone go anywhere while we're still upset with each other."

Fred turned his head to kiss his brother's palm, "Have some armor?" He got to his feet before George could answer and took his brother's hand in his.

"I'll protect you brother, always and forever." George replied and walked out of the room and in hand with his twin in search of their bristly little dragon.

* * *

><p>Viktor sat beside Percy, holding his hand and glaring holes in any healer that tried to get him to leave. He was not moving from this spot until Percy woke, not even to go on the raid of Malfoy Manor. He knew Molly would more than handle who'd hurt Percy. An angry mother was a terrifying thing to behold.<p>

Charlie stood in the doorway to the room where his brother was. It hurt seeing his baby brother like this, so terribly still and pale. Every freckle stood out like a drop of blood on snow. He was going on the raid and he was looking forward to cause some pain. Charlie considered himself a calm, mostly peaceful man but no one hurt his family and got away with it. "Thank you for staying with him Krum. It feels easier knowing he won't be alone."

"You do not haff to thank me." He rubbed his thumb over Percy's knuckles. "How can a man leave his heart behind?"

He walked further into the room and sat down next to the Bulgarian, smoothing down a lock of red hair on top of his brother's head. "He'll be fine. Perce is stronger than anyone can guess. You are so good for him and he does care about you...More than care. I hope you know that."

The Seeker nodded. "I do but vhen he can von day say it it vill be so much sveeter." He traced Percy's unconscious features with his eyes. "He is so much braver ov heart and stronger than he thinks and more precious than his veight in gold."

"You are a good man Viktor Krum, one I will be proud to call brother." Charlie patted Viktor on the shoulder.

Viktor looked up and gave the dragon tamer a rare smile, "Likevise. Be careful on the raid, I vould not like for Percy to wake to bad news."

"We'll be careful. When Percy wakes up we'll all be here and Rigel will be back with his mother." Charlie got up from the uncomfortable chair again. "Look after him while we're gone alright?"

"I vill. May the grace ov Magic guard you vell." Viktor inclined his head as Charlie left the room to prepare for the raid.

* * *

><p>Regulus walked over to Harry as his lover stared out the window, tension in every line of his body, and stroked his hands up and down his arms.<p>

Harry leaned back against the older man but continued to look out of the window. This was it. They only had one chance to get Rigel back. Harry had gotten a very charming letter, demanding that he showed up unarmed and alone and Harry had been willing to do it too. He would do anything if it got Sirius and Remus their baby back. "Are you ready?" He asked in a low voice.

"Yes. I'll have your wand and the Gryffindor sword with me for you when you summon us. Hermione's with Remus and the map and they'll lead the others in." He rested his chin on the top of Harry's head. "Severus and Lucius will be ready to assist with acquiring the last two Horcruxes as soon as Rigel is safe." He slipped his arms around the younger man, on hand resting over Harry's heart, the charmed pendant that was so important for their plan brushing his fingers. "The twins brought some of their more...destructive products as well as the fireworks. All of the Weasleys bar Percy are ready and the Zabinis just arrived with Pansy, who had a brief hissing argument with Charlie and won, how she did I've no clue, it might have something to do with the dragonhide catsuit."

Harry chuckled briefly before becoming serious again. He placed his hand on top of Regulus'. "Pansy shouldn't have to be here, her parents are among those we'll be fighting. Still I'm grateful though since I know we will need all the help we can get. There's so much that can go wrong." Harry turned and buried his face in his lover's chest. "Sometimes I almost wish I was going in alone. I don't want you in danger, I want you safe."

Regulus shook his head. "I'd follow you anyway. I will never let you stand alone in a battle, never."

"I know, I would do the same if it was you." Harry held on to Regulus tightly, not knowing when he would have the chance to hold him like this next. "Be careful though, promise me that. You will be targeted for having turned your back on him. I love you, love you so much."

The older man tilted Harry's face up. "We will both survive this Harry." He brushed his mouth over his lover's, "I have a future that I fully intend to spend with you and not a single Death Eater will take that away from us."

"You better intend to spend your future with me Regulus Arcturus Black. You are _mine_and I never intend to give you up." Harry deepened the kiss but kept it loving, this was not the time for any heavy snogging.

The soft clearing of a throat broke the moment and they turned to see Hermione standing there, dressed ready for battle. "It's time."

"Right." Harry stepped away from Regulus and ran his sweaty palms down the leg of his denims. Harry was not dressed for battle, that would defeat the purpose of the unarmed part of the letter. "Good luck to everyone...I want to see all of you safe and well when this is over." He checked on the pendant for the fiftieth time just to make sure it was there. "Let's do this then."


	23. Chapter 23

**WARNING:**Violence, Character Death, People Badassing all around, kissing in celebration for a win.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Narcissa felt her stomach roiling as runes for the ritual to transfer part of Voldemort's soul into Rigel were drawn around a stone altar the crying babe had been placed upon. She was disgusted by this but kept her expression carefully neutral, especially as Bellatrix was nearly vibrating with excitement over the 'honor' her master was bestowing on the child. A small commotion from the doorway caught her attention and the entire room turned to see Harry Potter escorted into the room at wand point, his hands lax by his sides though the striking green eyes blazed with temper.<p>

Harry's eyes were immidiately drawn to the crying Rigel and he wanted nothing more than to rush over, pick him up and keep him safe.

"Ahh Mr. Potter. How very nice of you to accept our invitation." Voldemort glided across the floor. "You wouldn't want to miss this party for the world." He made a motion and the Death Eaters escorting Harry forced him down to his knees. "Now what should I do with you?" Voldemort ran a bony finger down Harry's cheek. "First you are going to watch this very special ritual and then...Then you are going to die." Voldemort chuckled. Oh yes this was a wonderful day indeed.

Narcissa had used the brief moment of the other's distraction to creep closer but she needed just a moment more to do as she'd planned. Of course she knew her sister well and knew Bella wouldn't be able to resist taunting the young man. If Potter reacted as he always had in the past then that would be just the moment she and her personal house elf Diamond needed.

Bellatrix smirked at Potter. "Poor little baby Potter, so weak and useless and unable to save Mummy or Daddy or the Diggory boy and now you will see my Master ensure his immortality. I relish the agony you'll feel knowing you've failed little Siri."

"Poor little Bella, even more crazy then usual I see." Harry replied with flashing eyes. The Cedric comment did sting but Harry was here for the bigger picture, he couldn't loose sight of that. "I will stand over you and laugh when Rigel is back in his _mother's_arms, where he should be. You are meant to be alone Bella and you always will be until the end. No child will ever love you or remember you when you're gone." Harry wasn't above playing on others' weaknesses either, he quickly stomped down the small flare of compassion he felt and waited for the right time to activate the pendant.

Bellatrix made a short shriek and raised her hand, everyone in the room freezing and staring at her, holding their breath as that hand trembled with the desire to strike but before she could decide to lower her hand Narcissa made her move.

The blond woman drove a dagger into the gut of the man inscribing the runes and rushed forward, picking up the babe and then her house elf was popping them to another part of the Manor, deep within a huge, armored, heavily warded vault that had been designed by the Gringotts goblins to house any artifacts the Malfoys wished to keep in their home for easier access. Her rocked the babe and murmured softly to him, "Shhh little one, you will be back with your Mama and Papa soon." She sent a brief prayer to the gods that her promise would not turn out to be a lie then placed Rigel in a charmed bassinet that would lull him to sleep as she held her wand at the ready in case Bellatrix or any other Death Eater managed to break into the vault.

"No!"Bellatrix screamed, betrayal an icy knife in her heart as her own sister stole the babe in front of her very eyes.

Voldemort was hissing something angrily and was soon ensconced behind a wall of Death Eaters. This was a minor snag but he was not about to give up. That said he wouldn't make himself an easy target either.

Harry saw his chance as chaos erupted in the great hall. He had to commend Narcissa on her bravery and he would be sure to thank her later. He wrapped his right hand around the pendant and sent a small spark of his magic into it, activating the reversed Port Key bringing Sirius, Regulus and Dumbledore straight to his side.

The three appeared in a trice Regulus had handed Harry his wand and Gryffindor's sword before spelling Harry into proper armor and drawing his own sword as Death Eaters all round pulled their wands. He looked through the crowd and met infuriated red eyes and smirked.

"You! You should be dead and rotting by now." Voldemort's voice was filled with hatred as he looked at Regulus. This was the man who had first figured out about his horcruxes...Who had dared to destroy several of them. Voldemort really wanted him dead. Not only that but the meddlesome old fool was there too. Dumbledore was skilled beneath all his twinkling and nonsense, behind all that cheer hid a dangerous man. "Get them! Kill them! Don't just stand there like buffoons."

Harry was hurriedly whispering into Sirius' ear that Narcissa has saved Rigel from the ritual circle and that they were hiding somewhere in the Manor.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, "Well bugger me. Looks like I owe Cissy. Now head in the game Harry." Sirius ducked under a hex and threw one of his own, not at the one who'd attacked him but at Bellatrix, "Sectumsempra!"

Bellatrix flipped backwards, a lock of hair sheering off as the cutting curse was narrowly avoided. She came up and threw a wordless hex of her own in his direction that was blocked.

A great gray wolf charged into the throne room and moved right for Harry. Regulus intercepted and hit Fenrir Grayback with a Reducto, throwing him back a few paces. He'd let Harry and Dumbledore deal with Voldemort. Greyback snarled and got to his paws lunging forward at Regulus, who dodged and aimed a hex at the gray werewolf.

Bellatrix sneered and cast another hex, "You're brother is meat little cousin, poor Reggie eaten by a werewolf."

Sirius grinned savagely as a familiar howl echoed through the Manor and he returned the hex with one of his own. "Oh my my look at that. You forget Bella," he used his sword to take the arm off a Death Eater aiming at Harry's back, "I've got a werewolf of my own and he is infinitely more pissed."

The wolf's claws clicked on the marble floors as Moony moved deeper into the Manor, following his nose. His pack was just behind him but everyone else was fair game. An armor clad man that Moony had a feeling he should recognize stepped out of the shadows aiming a wand at him but Moony just growled and tore the arm right out of its socket. He didn't care about the screams of pain he just dropped the arm and continued on his way.

Even Voldemort took a slight step back when another huge wolf bounded in through the broken double doors. The wolf's eyes locked on Bellatrix straight away and in a crouching walk he started toward the witch, blood dripping from his muzzle.

Harry worked his way through the ring of Death Eaters standing guard around Voldemort. He wanted to get to the snake bastard, he wanted to finally end things.

Hermione and the rest of the Order burst into the room and immediately set to taking down as many Death Eaters as they could.

Severus dodged hexes from all directions as he and Lucius made their way to the chest that held Hufflepuff's cup, he ducked and rolled as a killing curse was shot over his head and came face to tongue flickering face with Nagini, who was curled around and draped over the chest. The snake reared back as if to strike and Snape moved just a fraction quicker, his dagger slicing her head off. He heard the scream of the Dark Lord and reveled in the fact that he knew Riddle was in pain. He ripped off his Death Eater mask and unlocked the chest, tossing the cup to Lucius as he spotted Hermione surrounded by Death Eaters, "Your turn. I have a lady to assist."

Lucius caught the cup with one hand and smirked when he saw the shock and rage play over the Dark Lord's face. It seemed as if he and Severus had been good actors after all. "I will dance on your bones with my wife Riddle." He called out and conjured the Fiendfyre, watching as the wicked flames devoured the cup, melting the metal and leaving nothing behind. The flames spread throughout the room too, taking out Death Eaters and forcing the Order to keep their guard up.

Voldemort's knees were close to buckling. His head felt like it was shattering into a million pieces and he didn't have any horcrux left. If he died here then he would truly be gone. He couldn't allow that to happen. He tossed curses left and right. An evil grin spreading over his pale face as he heard scattered screams of pain.

George noticed another hex sent towards him and Fred by Mulciber and he pushed his twin down, hissing when a sharp pain went through him and he could feel hot blood running down his neck on his left side.

Fred gasped as he saw George's ear sheared off and rolled to his feet with a snarl, casting a reducto curse at Mulciber and aiming it just right so he was thrown back into the Fiendfyre that was slowly beginning to dissipate. He raised a hand to the side of George's head, where his ear had been. "George." His eyes widened as he was bumped lightly aside and Pansy Parkinson was there, inspecting the injury.

"Bugger. Vulnera Sanentur," she flicked her wand and had the injury closing and the blood stopping and then conjured a bandage on the spot. "No dying on us boys, I am _not _explaining to Draco just why his baby doesn't have a daddy anymore got it?" She rose to her feet then ducked and dodged as her own mother sent a curse at her.

With a roar Charlie stepped in front of the Slytherin girl and sent a series of hexes towards her mother. He had learned quite a few Romanian curses that was coming in handy now. "Are you totally mental?" Charlie couldn't help but shout at the older Parkinson woman. "It's your own daughter, what are you doing? She's beautiful and brave and strong and you should fall to your knees in pride instead of trying to hex her."

On the other side of the room Moony was still stalking Bellatrix but he had to turn away when he saw his mate being cornered. Even though the lust for revenge burned inside him like fire his mate was always more important. Instead it was Molly who came upon the dark haired witch. "You hurt my baby. You burnt down our home and left my little boy there to die." Strangely enough Molly felt completely calm, the hand that held her wand wasn't even shaking.

Bellatrix smirked, "Well I could have killed him outright like I did that nasty little house elf. Would that have been better for you Prewett?"

"That house elf had more honor and bravery in one of his fingers than you could ever dream of having." Molly circled the other witch. "And you think leaving my boy to burn alive would be better? For a while I pitied you, felt sorry for what was done to you in Azkaban but not anymore. I've finally realized that you will never understand a mother's love because you have no love to give. You have no idea what it means to be a mother and you don't deserve to know."

Bellatrix snarled and cast a hex at Molly that the other woman dodged, "I will not let your precious 'light' steal my chance to be a mother again, but I will gladly take your children from you. Shall I start with your pretty little girl? Sectumsempra!" She cast a curse over Molly's shoulder at Ginny who was more than holding her own against Rabastan Lestrange.

The girl's eyes widened and she dodged just in the nick of time, the curse slicing along the ridge of her cheekbone, sending blood spurting that she ignored in favor of petrifying Rabastan and moving well out of Bellatrix's wand range to fight back to back with Bill.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously and Molly took a step closer. "I just want you to know something. I'm not doing this for the 'light', for any greater good. I'm going to do this for me, for my children and for any other child so they will grow up safe without the plague that is you." Molly raised her wand and spoke the curse she never ever thought she would speak out loud, much less mean. The green light shot out of her wand and hit Bellatrix straight in the chest and she was dead before she hit the floor.

Arthur's jaw actually dropped just as he'd clocked Rodolophus Lestrange hard enough to knock the Death Eater out. He'd expected Molly to rough Bellatrix over, using the sneaky magic tricks her brothers had taught her before their deaths. He had _not _expected his wife to use the killing curse but then he certainly didn't blame her either. He caught sight of Peony Parkinson from the corner of his eye as she shot a hex at Charlie and sent one of his own at her that collided with his son's and turned her into a huge, fat slug.

Charlie nodded a thanks to his father and moved to help Pansy up. "Are you okay, did she manage to hit you?" He looked her over in that sinful catsuit but for now his only concern was that she was safe and unharmed. Charlie still couldn't comprehend how a parent could do that to their own child. He had grown up being taught that nothing was more sacred than family.

"Perfectly fine," she lifted a hand to his cheek in a brief, soft caress then pushed him aside and hexed another Death Eater, "watch your back will you Tamer?"

Fenrir was once more blown back several feet through the air by Regulus, only this time he landed a few feet away from where Ginny and Bill Weasley were battling. He licked his chops, scenting the girl's ripe femininity and the wolf decided she'd make an excellent addition to his own pack and abandoned his fight with the wizard to start stalking towards her.

Albus watched Crabbe Sr. crumple to the ground with a neutral expression. This was a war and as sad as it was to admit it there were people that couldn't be saved...That didn't want to be saved. He looked around and saw that Harry was still moving towards Voldemort, the young man seemed unharmed except for a bleeding scratch by his temple. Albus was so proud of Harry, of everything he had become. He hoped that the boy knew that. A savage growl had the old wizard turning around and he saw Bill Weasley lying on the floor, bleeding scratches on his face and he saw Fenrir Greyback slowly press Ginny Weasley up against a wall. Oh no. Albus was not going to let that happen. Greyback had destroyed too many lives already, it ended here.

With a speed no one would have expected from such an old man he was suddenly standing between the girl and the wolf, his wand at the ready.

Ginny blinked in shock as the brilliant robes of the old wizard were what filled her vision instead of the teeth of the gray werewolf that had set her to trembling even as she'd readied her wand and a defensive curse. Her knees trembled in relief, certain that if anyone could handle an evil creature it would be the Headmaster.

Fenrir snarled in frustration and sprung, his jaws aiming for the tender throat of the old man too foolish to wear armor.

There was no way to dodge that bite, Albus already knew that. He felt a little sad that he wouldn't actually be there to see Harry defeat Voldemort and set the wizarding world free but he knew that the boy could do it. He had absolute faith in Harry Potter, Albus had always believed in him.

He felt the ragged and razorsharp teeth cut into his skin, tearing their way through his flesh. Well if he was going out then he wouldn't go alone. A wordless spell made the air around his wand as sharp as a scalpel and he dragged over the wolf's neck and stomach, literally cutting the werewolf open, gutting him.

Ginny gasped as she saw the kind, slightly batty old wizard tackled to the ground, the werewolf's jaws clamped around his throat and then the gush of blood and viscera coming from the werewolf himself as Dumbledore struck back. She scrambled forward on her knees, prying the jaws off the Headmaster and blasting the now dead werewolf out of her way. Her hand scrambled to press against the gushing blood from the massive throat wounds, trying to contain the bleeding just long enough to try a healing spell.

A wrinkled hand came to rest on top of hers and Albus shook his head as best as he could. A healing spell would be wasted here, his throat was crushed and he was bleeding out. He gave the young woman a smile, hoping that he didn't scare her with all the blood and his old age. Death was never pretty but Albus had to admit that he was happy he didn't have to die alone. He reached up with a trembling hand and cupped Ginevra's cheek, giving her a silent blessing and hopes for a long and happy life and then Albus Dumbledore died.

A few tears slipped down Ginny's cheeks. Blood tinged though that smile had been it was still the same smile that had greeted them all every year in Hogwarts and every time the Headmaster had spoken to a large group and it was the same smile she'd been given every time she'd sought him out for advice that he never failed to give along with a lemon sherbet and now this was the last time anyone would ever see that smile. She closed those eyes that had lost their perpetual twinkle with a shaking hand and gently laid him down, casting a small ward to protect his body as she rose to her feet and saw Bill doing the same.

Ginny inspected her brother sharply, noting every scratch and cut and relaxed just a bit when she saw that he'd stopped the bleeding of the severe gashes the werewolf had inflicted. Then she stiffened again as she saw Rodolophus Lestrange, conscious once again, going for Lucius Malfoy's back as the blond man fought off others. She ran forward, scooping up a heavy goblet from the floor as she ran and lobbing it with a chaser's accuracy at Lestrange. The metal cup clanged into his temple, knocking him off balance and sending his hex wide so it hit another Death Eater who dropped dead. Even as she saw him turning to face her her own wand was casting a curse of her own, "Ignius Deglubere!"

Fred, clear across the room and feeling his stomach drop as he knew he'd never be able to save his dragon's father in time, had his eyes near to popping out as his sister sent a fire flay spell at Lestrange, who screamed in agony and hit the floor as Ginny followed it up with a Stupefy. He watched as the flaming hair of his little sister flipped as she jumped using Lestrange's body as a vault and avoiding another Death Eater's hex to which she returned with extreme prejudice before going to stand at Lucius' back.

Lucius was awed speechless, especially since it was the little Weasley girl that had saved him. His brief history with her had not been a good one since he'd slipped Tom Riddle's diary into her books. He had done it so that the Horcrux would be destroyed but that was an empty comfort to the girl who had been possessed by the Dark Lord himself. For now all he could do was to stand with her and fight, to try and make sure they all got out of here alive.

Voldemort was cackling madly having seen that Dumbledore had fallen. The old man wasn't invincible after all. If he could die then so could anyone of these soldiers of the light.

Neville, who'd managed to take a position whittling away the Death Eaters protecting Voldemort's back along with Tonks, Moody, and Luna, trembled as he saw what had Voldemort laughing though it certainly was not from fear. _'Enough,'_ it whispered then roared through his head, _'ENOUGH!' _Too many good, innocent people had died or been driven mad by Voldemort and his forces already and now Dumbledore was gone. The Gryffindor temper and bold courage that was legendary among every other member of his house but had never shown itself in him except that once in the Department of Mysteries roared to life. He pulled a handful of seeds from his pocket and looked at the other three with him before barking, "Stay back!" He threw the seeds down amongst the Death Eaters and cast a rapid growth spell with all of the bitterness and fury that had stored up inside him all these years fueling it and in an instant there was a huge wall of what looked like purple bamboo with razor sharp leafless branches spearing out from the shafts blocking Voldemort's escape and impaling the Death Eaters. Neville shouted louder than he ever had to be heard over the din of battle and through the wall of purple Hastaherba, "Take him down Harry!"

Harry heard the shout and he was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. Neville had just given him the best chance he would ever get to take Voldemort down and Harry was going to do just that. He knew that his wand was close to useless against Voldemort so he concentrated on the sword in his hand. It was time to find out if all the lessons with Regulus were worth anything.

Voldemort was looking around wildly for anything or anyone that he could use as a shield but there was nothing. Just sharp branches and bloody Harry Potter stalking towards him.

Swinging the sword in a wide arch Harry got into the positions he had been taught and lunged at the Dark Lord, the fight was on.

Regulus fought his way through the Death Eaters, cutting them down where they stood without remorse and hexing those he missed. The fall of Dumbledore had ended the soft touch the others had been using and now the nastiest curses everyone knew flew through the air, striking down Death Eaters quickly and steadily, as he made his way to stand at his lover's side. He saw Harry clashing swords with Riddle and couldn't help the sneer at the so-called Dark Lord's sloppy technique. The man was a much better magician than he was a warrior.

Harry on the other hand, Regulus actually grinned fiercely, resembling his brother for a moment. His Harry was attacking with the grace, poise, and lethal skill he'd drummed into him over the last year and some months. Riddle was outclassed in every way and if the look in his eyes was any indication he knew it.

Voldemort did know that he was outmatched but he wasn't ready to give up and roll over. He hadn't come as far as he had by giving up. He tossed every taunt and insult he could think of at Potter, trying to get the boy of balance. The hand he didn't hold his sword with was clutched firmly around his wand and as he jumped back to avoid being stabbed he sent a nasty little curse the savior's way, grinning when he heard the sounds of bones breaking. Let's see how well the boy wonder could fight with one arm.

Fuck it hurt! Harry had no choice but to drop his wand and switch the sword to his other hand. Growling he continued towards Voldemort, he was not going to let a broken arm stop him when he was this close. He kept his mind firmly on what Regulus had taught him, blocking out everything Voldemort said. Only lies spilled from those lips anyway.

Just when Harry thought that he couldn't take it anymore Voldemort did the impossible...He tripped on one of the branches Neville had conjured. Harry was on him in a second and for a moment his eyes locked with Voldemort's red ones. Only surprise registered in Voldemort's gaze as Harry brought his sword down and took Voldemort's head off in one sharp blow.

Silence echoed throughout the room as the Dark Lord's head bounced across the floor before coming to a stop with a horrible wet thud.

Regulus didn't stop moving through the crowd towards his lover, knowing that there would be a few Death Eaters who would seek vengeance on Voldemort's behalf and he fully intended to be there to help protect Harry.

Ginny froze for all of a second before firing off stunners in rapid succession at as many Death Eaters as she could before they recovered from the shock of their leader falling. The light had already lost too much today and she damn sure was not going to let surprise steal her of the chance to prevent other losses, certainly not when she still had Dumbledore's blood on her. He died to protect her and she wasn't going to let it be in vain.

Sirius, beside his transformed mate, soon followed Ginny's example just as the Death Eaters began to recover from the shock. Some tried to apparate away, failing miserably thanks to the Anti-Apparition Wards Lucius had on his home, some just ran and some still stood and fought but the smart ones threw their wands down and surrendered.

Regulus reached Harry just in time to shield his lover from a nasty hex and grimaced as Remus took out the idiot who'd cast it. He turned Harry towards him and quickly cast a healing spell that had the broken bones of his lover's arm set and knitting back together in a searing moment of agony. Regulus knew how that felt having gone through it himself before but it was a nigh instant repair of broken bones and Harry needed both arms. He handed the younger man his wand back, "Back into the fray mon amour."

"Thank you love." Harry took his wand and got right back into the fight. He wondered how many of the Death Eaters present that would claim to have been under Imperio. He kept close to Regulus and worked his way over to Sirius. "Go." He said to his godfather. "We'll finish up here, you take Remus and go find your son. Don't you think he's been out of your arms long enough?"

Sirius gave Harry a weak smile then put his hand on his mate's back, "Moony come on, it's time to find our cub."

Moony made a soft sound that was a mixture between a whine and a growl and put his snout to the ground, mapping out the faint scent of his cub and followed that. He howled when he found his scent trail and bounded up the stairs, turning around to make sure that his mate was coming too.

Sirius, to keep up with his mate, shifted to his animagus form and loped after Moony, his own nose catching the scent of his pup. They wound through and down farther into the Manor until they found themselves in the dungeon and facing a huge vault door. Sirius whined and pawed at it, smelling his babe within, before he transformed once more and knocked sharply.

Inside Narcissa jolted at the knock and looked over at her elf, "Diamond take a look at who's out there but be sure to hide yourself then report back immediately as you identify them."

The house elf nodded and popped out of the vault. She peeked around a corner, shuddering at the sight of the large wolf but the man fit the description her Mistress had given her. She popped back to Narcissa. "It be a man and a big bad wolf on the other side Mistress. The man is looking like the Black man."

The blond woman blew out a long slow breath in relief and went to the vault door's inner lock. It took a few minutes due to the complication of the lock but soon the door was swinging open and Narcissa made sure she was well out of the way of the werewolf she knew would come bursting in.

Sirius caught his breath as the vault opened and Moony shot forward towards a bassinet inside and he was hot on his mate's heels. He felt a lump form in his throat as he saw his sweet baby sleeping peacefully within the bassinet and reached in with shaking hands to lift his son back into his arms just before his knees gave way and he sank to the ground, rocking his child in relief.

Moony whined and pushed his large head down to sniff his cub, wanting to know that everything was alright. He looked at his mate with familiar amber eyes and he lapped up the hot tears on Sirius' cheek with a long, soft tongue. The wolf sank back on his haunches, keeping vigilant guard over his mate and his precious, precious cub.

Narcissa tucked her wand back into the holster but kept a hand near it just in case and then moved to sit on the ground and appear as non-threatening as possible while her cousin and his babe got reacquainted.

Sirius had laughed a watery laugh as Moony's tongue had scraped over his cheeks at the tears and it woke Rigel and soon he was looking into his son's eyes. For a moment he was afraid his baby might have forgotten him and then Rigel gave a happy squeal and reached out at his mama. The animagus pressed a soft kiss to his baby's brow, his eyes looking across the vault at Narcissa. "Cissy."

She nodded at him, "Siri."

"Is Mistress needing something from Diamond?" The elf squeaked, feeling very uncomfortable around the large wolf with the very, very sharp teeth.

Moony's eyes traveled between his mate and the other person. She didn't seem to be a threat but he was prepared anyway. He could not relax, he had to keep guard. Nothing was going to happen to his family.

Narcissa shook her head. "No, go on and find a safe place Diamond."

Sirius placed a calming hand on his mate's back as the elf popped out as soon as Narcissa gave her leave. He met the ice blue eyes of his cousin. "You saved my son."

"Consider it returning the favor as I know well who found Draco's currant hidey hole." She would never admit to saving Rigel out of normal human decency, she was and always had been too much a pureblood to do so. "The fight? I assume it's going well?"

Sirius studied her, seeing behind the cold mask for once and understanding that she was asking about her husband and sister. "Voldemort is dead and so is Bellatrix," he noted the resigned, almost invisible nod she made, "Lucius was alive, well and happily tossing hexes about last I saw him."

Her lips made the barest twitch. "I would not doubt it." She tensed and her hand clamped over her wand as she heard boot heels clicking on the marble floor heading their direction but relaxed when she recognized their cadence. Only one man had footsteps that sounded perpetually dignified and irritated at the same time. Within a few moments Severus was stepping into the vault, raising a brow at Sirius, "Really Black, the floor?" he shook his head, "the battle is over. All the Death Eaters are dead, unconscious, restrained, or fled."

Narcissa rose, keeping a wary eye on the transformed Remus, and walked towards Snape. "Well then I believe I'll join my husband for whatever victory speech Dumbledore concocts."

Severus closed his eyes briefly in vague sorrow, the old bastard had irritated him to no end but he'd been the closest thing to a 'father' Snape had had these last few years. "Dumbledore is dead."

Narcissa's steps faltered. Even she could not remain unaffected by that news. The old wizard had, at some point or another, directly influenced the majority of wizards and witches in Britain. "Dead?"

Sirius nodded and got to his own feet, "Greyback, but he took that bastard with him."

The woman paused for one more moment and then swept from the vault, her shoes clipping along the halls as she went from walking swiftly to nearly running. No matter what Sirius had said about Lucius being hale and hearty when he last saw him, if Dumbledore of all people could fall then what of her husband? She rushed into the ballroom that was in shambles, scanning for the head of white blond hair and lifted her brows in shock when she saw Ginevra Weasley bandaging Lucius' arm as he tried to squirm away.

Ginny pressed her lips together and pulled out her wand once more putting it right in front of Lucius' nose, she still didn't like him, still loathed him, but he was going to be Fred and George's father in law so she'd look after him until his wife appeared. "If you don't stop squirming Lucius Malfoy I am going to petrify you until I can get this gash bandaged, possibly longer just because you're being a pain."

Lucius looked down his aristocratic nose at the wand that was pointed at him and repressed a sigh. Malfoys didn't sigh in public. "It is just a simple scratch Ms. Weasley, I guarantee that all this fuss is unneeded. Go tend to your family instead." Please go...Lucius really wanted to add that but he managed to hold his tongue. He looked over the vividly red hair of the youngest Weasley and caught sight of his wife and stilled completely. "If you excuse me my wife has appeared and I should go see how she is doing." He stood carefully, not wanting a stray hex to hit him from the girl's still raised wand and then he hurried over to Narcissa. He wrapped his good arm around her and buried his nose in her sweet smelling hair. "It's over Cissy, it's finally over."

She ran her hands over his torso, carefully checking for injuries, then slid them round his waist once assured the only injury was his arm and leaned against him for just a moment, not caring that she was showing weakness in front of this pack of do-gooders. "We're free Lucius, finally free of it. Oh I can't wait to see our baby boy again."

"I can't wait either, it's been so long." Lucius looked over his wife's shoulder at his son's future husbands. One of them had a large bandage around his head but other than that they both looked unharmed. "We are going to cleanse every brick of this building of the filth that has infiltrated it and then we are going to have our lives back."

She nodded and just soaked in her husband's embrace for another moment before stepping back and poking him in the chest. "Before that however, sit down and let me finish what Miss Weasley kindly began," she narrowed her eyes on him, "and you know better than to squirm with me."

"Yes dear." Lucius sat down obediently and held out his arm. He did know better than to squirm with her, almost twenty years of marriage had taught him that the hard way.

George watched his future parents in law with amusement. "Well at least we know who wears the trousers in that relationship." He pulled on the bandage on his head, it itched.

Fred poked his brother in the side, "Stop that and it's good to see Draco's dad and ours have _something_in common," his gaze went to where their father was being fussed at and over by their mother, who had finished bandaging and healing Bill as best she could and had moved on to their Dad who'd received several minor cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

Arthur let his wife heal the little dents and dings his hide had received before scooping her into his arms and kissing her to silence the torrent of fussing. "I love you Molly mine."

Molly looked flustered for a while before wrapping her arms around her husband and kissed him back. "I love you too my handsome, fiery King Arthur." She placed her hands on his cheeks and nuzzled their noses together. "Now don't think that gets you out of having your back healed. I saw you taking a hit there earlier and I will heal it." She kissed him again before struggling to get back on her feet and back to her fussing.

Charlie sat next to Pansy. Her parents had fought to the bitter end for the Dark Lord and he wasn't sure what he could say that would offer comfort. The least he could do was to sit with her though, to let her know that she wasn't alone.

Pansy wasn't as saddened as she suspected Charlie thought. She'd never been particularly close to her parents, well truth be told she hardly knew them. She'd been raised by house elves and tutors and hadn't particularly given much thought to the two people who'd spawned her aside from the fact that she saw them during the silent dinners and they paid for her clothes and education. There was no love, no sorrow, nothing but the hollow pity one felt for strangers who'd died committing foolish mistakes. Her gaze sought out Blaise and his mother, who was henning over her son and Ron Weasley's small injuries. That right there, that was her family, her clan, as was Draco and his parents. They were who she'd have mourned had they fallen. Her gaze also found Harry Potter, Regulus Black, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger all of whom were standing over the body of the Headmaster. And there was the sorrow, yes she'd thought him silly and ridiculous but the old wizard had been a good man, a good Headmaster and she would miss him and his silly quirks at the school. She reached over and squeezed Charlie's hand. "I didn't know them so I can not mourn them but him," she nodded at the cluster of people who'd begun preparing Dumbledore's body to be transported to a wizarding morgue, "him I will mourn and him I will honor by living to the fullest."

Charlie nodded in understanding and squeezed her hand. He would miss Dumbledore too, the wizarding community would not be the same without him. "I know your last school year hasn't even started but do you have any plans for Christmas break?" He looked at her shyly. "If you don't then Romania is quite nice during the winter and I would love to show you my dragons."

Her lips twitched and she nearly burst into laughter, somehow that hadn't sounded quite right but she angled a smile his way. "I would love to see your dragons, so I accept the invitation."

He smiled and rubbed his fingers over her knuckles. "I look forward to having you and hope you'll like it too."

Now she flat out grinned and met his eyes, "Oh I'm absolutely sure I will."

Still being fussed over by his mother Blaise shook his head at Pansy's grin and squeezed his boyfriend's hand, "Your brother is doomed."

"Huh?" Ron followed Blaise's gaze and watched Charlie and Pansy hold hands and talk. "Oh Merlin, she'll eat him alive...Good for Charlie, he needs someone strong enough to poke him away from his dragons from time to time." Ron leaned his head against Blaise's shoulder, feeling very grateful that they were still here along with their families.

Mrs. Zabini chuckled, "Pansy will have no trouble there." She finished healing the boys and kissed the both of them on the forehead. "Today is good but sad as well," she looked over at the Aurors who were taking Dumbledore's body from the others, "A great evil is gone but so is a great man and we will all mourn," her gaze took in Harry burrowing into Regulus' arms and Hermione hugging herself tightly. She nudged Ron and Blaise up, "Go, you both are needed there and I must assist with others who are injured."

"Thank you Mrs. Zabini." Ron got up from his seat and pulled Blaise along with him over to where Hermione was standing. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder. "He was a great, great man and he was so proud of you Hermione. The man recognized you as his equal, not an easy feat to accomplish."

Harry was holding Regulus so tight that it felt as if he was trying to crawl inside his lover. He felt completely drained and so, so sad. He had spent so much of the last years angry at Dumbledore and his many secrets. Now he regretted the harsh words and thoughts and wished he had spent more time with the old man. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore was really gone, he wanted it to be a bad dream.

Regulus just held his lover close, running a hand through his soft dark hair. He knew that there weren't any words that would ease this grief at least none he could offer and so he held Harry in the only comfort he knew how to give in this situation.

Hermione turned and clung to her brother in arms and let a sob break from her. "I'm not his equal but one day I hope I will be. Just maybe a little less secretive." She sniffled into Ron's shoulder. She was going to miss that crazy old man and his cryptic words and deeds, even when they had their few moments of peace he'd kept things interesting no matter the mistakes he made now and again.

Neville just turned and nestled his head into Luna's shoulder as he listened to Hermione's soft crying, his heart aching. Dumbledore had been one of the few who'd always believed in him, who'd always assured him that the Hat had placed him in just the right place and had always said that he was more like a great big wolfhound puppy always tripping over his paws because he'd just not yet grown into them. 'But you will.' Had always been the comfort he'd offered.

Ginny, who'd used a scourgify charm on her clothes to remove the drying blood, felt a soft touch on her shoulder and looked over at Blaise. She shook her head and gave him a small smile. She didn't want to be held or comforted and didn't want to cry, not now, not yet. Later she'd likely seek out her mother's soft and strong hugs as she let go but for now, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to let herself break and she didn't want to do it here, in front of everyone. The DA, the Order, and the Aurors, while friends and compatriots, weren't close enough for her to let them see her cry. So for now she'd hold it in and keep strong and offer support where she could. She pat Blaise's hand, brushed a gentle comforting touch over Hermione's shoulder, then went and stood behind Harry before hugging him from behind.

"I vote when we get back to Hogwarts we beg and bully Professor McGonagall to let us have a tea party with his portrait."

Harry had to chuckle between sobs, his little sister always new the right thing to say. "Yeah, yeah I'd like that a lot. Let's do that." He unwrapped one arm from around Regulus and took Ginny's hand, holding onto it tightly.

Molly stood with her husband offering her respect to the fallen wizard. Dumbledore had been part of her life since she was eleven and first set foot in Hogwarts...That seemed like a lifetime ago. He surely left some big shoes behind for others to fill. She looked around the room and was still happy. All of her family had made it through. If only Percy would wake up too then they could finally start to put their lives back in order.

Sirius entered the ballroom, Moony pacing along beside him and Snape had followed a few paces back, not particularly wanting to get too close to the werewolf. When Severus saw Hermione crying against Weasley however, he brushed past the werewolf, too intent on reaching her side to offer his own comfort to care or remember old fear. He cleared his throat from behind the redhead and lifted a brow, faint amusement stirring when he received a warning glare before Hermione was gently given over into his arms.

Blaise wrapped his own arms round his tempest and rested his chin on Ron's shoulder, eyes closed. None of this felt quite real yet, a bit like he'd just see a bloody play that left him cold. He knew it would hit him later and he hoped Ron would still be there when it did.

Sirius took in the huddles of people, some quietly crying, and Harry's little group still around the blood puddle that remained where Dumbledore had lain, and felt his jaw tighten and his skin itch as he saw the lost expressions and confused twitching. They'd all followed Dumbledore for so long, always looked to him to lead, even Harry, even when he'd been angry at the old wizard, that they'd all expected a rousing speech from Albus after they'd finally won the day but now he wasn't there to give it, they'd lost him and Sirius could see a danger in this moment. A moment where everyone might scurry back into their safe old lives and roles and forget what had taken place and how it had come about in the first place. That danger made him shake his head sharply and head towards Harry and Regulus.

Ginny stepped back when Sirius appeared next to them and nudged Harry's knee with his. "Harry, I need you to hold Rigel for a bit will you?"

Harry looked up from the warm comfort of Regulus' arms and turned towards his godfather. "Of course I will." He smiled when the baby was placed in his arms. "Hi there Rigel, welcome back. We have missed you so, so, so much." He leaned down to place feather light kisses on Rigel's downy head.

Sirius smiled and nodded before stalking to the altar that would have held his son for a ritual had Narcissa not acted and taken his baby to safety. He hopped up on it and stood before placing his fingers in his mouth and giving a loud, sharp, piercing whistle, getting everyone's attention. They wanted a victory speech, well they'd bloody well have one. "Alright you lot, I realize I'm no Albus Dumbledore but someone's got to say this so I'm stepping up." He scanned the room, his silver eyes sharp and intense. "We've won. Most of the Death Eaters are here, dead or captured, Voldemort is dead and he won't be coming back again. Our children, grandchildren, parents, aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, sisters and comrades are all safe. _But_! We can't afford to forget this, can't afford to forget what brought us to this very point and it's not just old Moldy Shorts." He let the chuckles pass. "It's the belief of superiority in one kind of people over another that had us in this war. Prejudice and the hunger for power and a lazy government that's got a backbone about as stiff as wet parchment. The Death Eaters who escaped will hide, burrow into the shadows of society and try and spread the rot that we've all let start. Well I bloody well say we don't let them."

He looked at Lucius and Narcissa, then at Snape. "We stop them from tearing us apart again and there's only one way to do it. We've got to bury all our old prejudices and hostilities based on silly _stupid _things like house or bloodline. I look around me and I see Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students and graduates. I see purebloods, half-bloods, supposed 'blood traitors', muggleborns, and the creature-blooded," he swept a bow towards Mrs. Zabini and Fleur, "who have all fought together to end a threat to the safety, happiness, and stability of our world. We've all fought, bled, and dealt injury in the name of this war and we've all lost. We've lost friends, family, servants, children to this insanity caused by the asinine belief that one kind of person is better than another based on blood or house and it's utter shite. Today we lost a man who's spent his life trying to encourage understanding and tolerance between people. Albus Dumbledore was like the meddling grandfather that drives you mad for every one of us and he died today in this battle after spending his life trying to bring us together. I for one don't want to let his death be in vain so I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to live my life to the fullest and bury the bloody hatchet with the Slytherins I spent most of my life scorning because of their house and I'm going to teach my son not to let stupid prejudice get between him and a possible friend."

Sirius swept the room with his gaze again. "We won today but it will be useless if we go back to the petty fighting of before. A little competition and rivalry is good, in sports and in striving for the House Cup," he winked at the students of Hogwarts, "but that's for harmless fun not day to day life. Teach your children to welcome those who are different with open arms and make friends with them no matter their bloodline, school, house, or social status and remember to do the same yourself, otherwise we won't have really won. Don't go back to how things were before because if you do, Albus Dumbledore and every other life that was taken in the name of this war, every childhood lost," his gaze fell on Harry then moved on, "every drop of blood spilled means nothing. Don't let them mean nothing. Honor what has been lost over the course of this war my friends and never let the fallen be forgotten."

Sirius held the attention of the entire room. Even Remus had sat quietly listening to the sound of his mate's voice. This, this speech was just what had been needed. It made all those who had fought stand a little straighter and actually think about where they were going next.

"Say what you want about your flea bitten cousin but he certainly has a way with words." Lucius whispered quietly to his wife.

"Right then...Wish me luck, let the unity begin." George moved from where he'd been standing next to Fred and walked to Lucius and Narcissa. "Hi, we haven't been formally introduced but my name is George Weasley and I'm hopelessly irrevocably in love with your son. I was wondering if you would like to come with me and Fred and see him...I know he would love to see you, he has missed both of you very much."

Narcissa gave him a cool smile, "You could not keep me away from my baby boy now with a flock of dragons young man." She held her hand out, taking note of the other twin approaching, eying Lucius cautiously, "my baby loves you, and the other miscreant so I won't be hexing you, despite the fact that my son is going to have a baby himself before he's even finished his schooling," she lifted a scolding brow.

Fred grinned nervously as George took her hand, "You're a bit late on that lecture Lady Malfoy. Mum already rang a peal over our heads and then our brother Percy got hold of us," he shuddered remembering Percy's reaction, "A hex would have been getting off lightly. But I love Draco," he met Lucius' eyes now, "I love your son, more than I can properly explain so I hope we can get along," he offered his own hand, hoping it wouldn't be torn off and used to beat him to death with.

Lucius regarded the outstretched hand with an unreadable expression before he finally moved his own hand to take Fred's in a sharp grip. "For some unfathomable reason my son loves you. As long as he continues to do so and as long as you both look after him and treat him right we shouldn't have a problem." Lucius voice didn't hold any warmth but he didn't curse or hex them either. He was quite proud of his own restraint.

George sighed in relief, facing Lucius and Narcissa Black had been more nerve wrecking than the battle itself. "Um Lady Malfoy...Draco has been talking about a stuffed Kneazle he had as a child. Do you think there's any possibility that you know where it is?"

"Oh Mr. Fluff-a-buns," she ignored the choked noise Fred made, "Yes. We managed to save all of Draco's belongings before...well," she waved a hand dismissively yet expressively, "in any case it's sealed in a room on the seventh floor."

Severus lifted a brow at the conversation he saw between the twins and the Malfoys then turned his attention to Sirius Black, who was striding over. "Very eloquent Black."

Sirius shrugged, "Someone had to say it. You know I don't think we'll ever be what you'd call friends Snape but we can be civil acquaintances...and I apologize for what I did, hell for all I and the others did to you without just cause."

Snape inclined his head. "Not friends no, but something more than simple acquaintances I should think. Now go celebrate and whatnot with your mate and child before this saccharine mood infects even me."

The animagus shook his head but trotted back to where Remus was sitting with the rest of his family.

Severus looked down at Hermione, "Do you know I made a vow to myself not long ago to do something as soon as I was free of Riddle."

"Really? What sort of vow did you make?" Hermione took one step closer to him. One look at Severus and this was all worth it, the thought that he was finally free, that he never had to pretend to be someone or something that he wasn't ever again filled her with warmth.

A rare glint of mischief shone in his dark eyes before he lifted her off her feet by her waist and sealed his mouth over hers, much to the shock, delight, and amusement of most everyone. Aside from a certain redhead screaming about his eyes and how he was going blind.

Hermione made a pleased sound in the back of her throat, wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed back for all she was worth.

"I'm so happy for her, for them both." Harry said as he handed Rigel back to Sirius. "They deserve to be happy and to be allowed to show their love in the open. Oh grow up!" He called to Ron who was now sobbing into Blaise's shirt asking his boyfriend to Obliviate him.

Blaise chuckled and tilted Ron's chin up, "Well tempesta, if you can not beat them..." he trailed off and took Ron's lips with his, effectively silencing the redhead, to everyone's amusement before they all began to help Narcissa and Lucius clean the ballroom of the remnants of the battle, take prisoners to the Ministry's temporary holding cells, or transport the more heavily wounded to St. Mungos.


	24. Chapter 24

**WARNING:**Reunions, battle aftermath, happies.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Draco was sitting on needles. There were so many times when he had been close to just saying fuck it all and apparated to the Manor but he had promised to be good and stay and Draco never broke his promises. Especially not when they were made to someone he really loved. He placed both hands on his stomach and wished for the thousandth time that he would hear something soon before he went absolutely insane. He shifted in the wingback chair he was sitting in. Draco had taken refuge in the library it was a cozy room and he couldn't be alone in their bedroom, he just couldn't.<p>

The night had given way to dawn and Draco hadn't slept a wink, who could sleep when everyone he cared about was off fighting? "Oh little baby, please let them be safe and please let them come home soon. I need them here with me."

Finally he heard the front door open and he heard the familiar voices of his lovers. Draco shot out of the chair and rushed out to meet them, hug them, kiss them and never ever let them go.

Fred turned as he heard the rush of foot steps and nudged both Narcissa and Lucius forward. he wanted them to have their reunion before Draco got a good look at George because their dragon would explode when he saw that he'd lost an ear.

Narcissa shot an amused look back at them then gasped as her son came into view, so tall and elegant despite the simple sleep pants and white t-shirt he wore as he came to a halt, gray eyes wide. She hurried forward and wrapped Draco in a hug. "Oh my baby boy, my darling son."

Fred glanced over at George, exchanging amused and somewhat proud looks as Draco was currently wearing his sleep pants and George's favorite shirt.

"Maman?" Draco looked absolutely baffled as he hugged his mother back tightly. She still smelt the same and Draco immediately felt love and comfort radiate from the small woman. When did she get so tiny? He hugged her and kissed her cheek before turning to his father who looked as composed and as stern as always.

"Father, it's good to see you." Draco was surprised when his father wrapped him up in a big bear hug, that was not like Lucius Malfoy at all.

"My son...Oh Draco your mother and I have missed you so much." Lucius held on tightly to his only child.

"I have missed you too, both of you." Draco closed his eyes and basked in his parents presence. "So does this mean that it's over? That we won?" He looked over Lucius shoulders and suddenly his eyes narrowed dangerously. He pushed away from his father and stalked towards his lovers.

"What's this?" Draco poked at the red stained bandage covering George's head. "I distinctly remember that I told you to return to me safe and sound and in one piece. What is this? How bad is it and who do I have to kill for hurting you?"

George only hid behind his brother not getting a word in edgewise when their dragon had gotten started.

Fred just stepped aside to let Draco fuss, only grinning at George's look of betrayal. "They're already dead, though you can stomp on Mulciber's ashes if you like little dragon."

"Har bloody har." Draco shot Fred a glare and continued to fuss over George, running his hands all over his body to make sure there were no hidden injuries as well. "Is it bad? Are you in pain?" Gray eyes softened again and worry took anger's place.

"It's just an ear dragon, Pansy fixed me up good and I'll be just fine. I promise."

"Just an ear..._Just_ an ear." Draco was getting rather loud. "There's nothing just about you George, every cell, every molecule is wonderful and lovable and _mine_. I'll only have one ear to nibble on now." Draco knew that it could have been a lot, lot worse and he really was grateful to have them home but he didn't like the idea of his lover hurt at all. It was as simple as that. He grabbed George and pulled him into a fierce hug followed by an even more heated kiss. "Oh I'm just glad you're home. No more dangers like this though okay?" Draco looked at Fred too, making sure they knew he was speaking to both of them. "No more getting hurt and no more leaving me behind. I love you."

Lucius had started to look a little green at the ear nibbling comment but now he just gave a soft, silent sigh. Their little Draco truly was in love with the Weasels, no one who saw them together could doubt that. It was one thing to hear about it and another thing to see it with his own eyes. Even if he had wanted to Lucius now knew without a doubt that he would never have been able to come between them. He wanted his son to be happy more than anything and if these two gingersnaps were the ones to make that happen then Lucius would accept it and do his very best to make sure they were allowed to stay happy.

Narcissa slipped her hand into the crook of her husband's arm and beamed at the sweet scene in front of her. Her son was nearly glowing with love and so were the two redheads who stood on either side of him. It was lovely to see her baby so besotted and to see it returned.

Fred put his hands on Draco's shoulders, "We promise Draco. From now on the most dangerous situations we'll enter into will be our development labs." He leaned in to press a kiss to the back of Draco's neck, grinning at the very slight shiver. "Love you, dragon, so very much."

"I love you too, you kno-" Draco broke off as his eyes grew very, very wide and his hand dropped to his stomach. It was only a small flutter but it was there. He looked at his lovers with an awed expression. "It moved...Our baby just moved."

Narcissa watched as both redheads placed their hands next to Draco's on his stomach with a soft smile.

Fred rubbed his cheek against Draco's hair. "I'd say he or she is glad we're home too."

"Glad we're home and angry at us for having upset Mummy." George smiled. "I can already imagine he or she will have Mum's temper."

"I do not have a temper." Draco sniffed but a smile played on the edge of his lips. "I merely speak my mind, it's not my fault I'm right all the time."

Lucius chuckled lowly. "I see you can take the boy out of Malfoy Manor but you can't take the Malfoy out of the boy. Strangely that makes me feel a lot better actually." He spoke with his wife in a low tone so that he wouldn't disturb the lovers. He didn't want Draco's _'non' _temper turned on him.

She looked up at him. "Well of course not dear. Once a Malfoy, forever a Malfoy, no matter what it may one day say on paper."

Fred chuckled and gave their dragon a gentle squeeze, "_All _the time dragon? Really? Cause I seem to recall y-mmph." Draco's hand clamped over his mouth and his blue eyes twinkled into Draco's gray mischievously.

"We do not talk about that time...That time never happened. Especially not in front of my parents." Draco hissed at Fred and shot George a warning glare too. He removed his hand when he was fairly sure Fred wouldn't blurt it out. Draco took one step away from his lovers and ran his fingers through his hair, making the longer than usual, silky tresses fall perfectly into place. He straightened his back and in a second he was the perfect, composed young aristocrat again.

George found his ability to transform very hot. He loved to make that icy surface melt along with Fred.

"Now Father, Maman. I hope these two lugs have offered you some food and that they have told you to spend the night. I can't imagine you wanting to go back to the Manor for some time and we have plenty of room."

Narcissa smiled at her son just a bit wearily and moved forward to fuss over him. "They've offered us a room yes but as for dinner, food is not particularly appealing at present darling." She pressed a motherly kiss to his brow, "Now your men told me you were asking about Mr. Fluff-a-buns?"

Pink spread across delicate cheekbones, oh Draco knew that he would definitely hear about the name for his stuffed Kneazle. "I have yes. Being pregnant I've thought how much I loved him growing up, how much of a comfort he was. I would like to have him here for my baby. It's silly I suppose but I've been having a lot of silly thoughts lately."

"Oh it's not silly at all darling. Everyone has a security blankey of sorts as a child," she slid a knowing glance over at Lucius, chuckling softly as he proceeded to study a portrait nearby, "and we only ever want to pass the best onto our own children and what's better than what gave you comfort and security when you were a child?"

Fred grinned and moved to lean against the wall as he watched Draco and Narcissa. Though he dearly wanted to just lean on George or just slip into bed with their dragon and snuggle together before falling asleep it was more important in his family orientated heart that their dragon have this time with his parents so he'd wait and just lean on the walls or furniture until the Malfoys had decided it was time to rest.

Draco spent some time just talking to his parents, wanting to know as much as possible about what had happened to them during the year they had been apart. He could see that they were exhausted and the same went for his lovers. Draco was rather tired himself, he hadn't been fighting but worrying took a lot out of you as well.

He showed his parents into a guest room and promised they would talk more when they were all a little perkier.

Once he closed the door to his and his lovers bedroom Draco sighed deeply and practically fell into his lovers' arms. "Thank fuck that you are home and that you're safe. I couldn't even be in here without you and I had to dress in your clothes just to feel close to you...To have your scent surrounding me."

Fred closed his arms around the blond and buried his nose against Draco's neck. "Merlin I'm so glad to be home. It was hard and a close call for a lot and," he swallowed, his eyes growing damp, "Dumbledore fell."

"What?" Draco stiffened. Dumbledore was like the earth itself, he had always been there and for some reason Draco had expected him to always be there too. "I'm so sorry." He wrapped his arms around Fred and leaned back against George who was embracing him from behind.

Fred shook, fine trembling that slowly took over his body. "Ginny was cornered by Greyback and Dumbledore popped between them and took him down but not before that bastard had gotten a good grip on the old man's throat...he's gone. I'd always figured he'd be around for a few more centuries, twinkling about and our babe would go to Hogwarts and be greeted with one of his crazy speeches but now..."

"Now he's gone and nothing will ever be the same again." George added. "I think we've taken for granted how much Dumbledore did for us all, the sway he had on the Ministry. He was the one making sure Hogwarts was the place it was...What will happen now?"

Draco slowly maneuvered them so that they were on the bed, tangled together. "I don't know what will happen next but whatever comes next we can deal with it together." Draco had never been good at comforting but he tried, he really did and he did his best to show how much he loved his boys, to show he would always be there.

Fred shifted so that one arm draped over Draco and started to curl round George's waist. "And we will. I'm probably the luckiest bugger on the planet, I've got you two."

"We're all lucky here." George nuzzled Draco's neck and swung his leg over their dragon so he could rub his foot against Fred's calf. "In this world we've found not only one but two persons to love and who loves us back. That is a blessing."

Draco made an agreeing murmur as he lay squashed between them. He really did consider himself lucky and he would kill before he ever let either one of his loves go.

* * *

><p>Viktor still sat, silent as a stone, beside Percy's hospital cot, his hand holding the redhead's and fingers occasionally tracing the patterns of freckles along the arm. He'd heard whispers not too long ago about the Light winning the war and Voldemort having been destroyed by Harry Potter for good this time but, though he was certainly pleased to know that the insane dark wizard had been brought down, he couldn't find it in himself to so much as smile in celebration while Percy was lying here unconscious. He leaned his head on the bedside, "You must vake up my heart. Vithout you I can not smile."<p>

It was like swimming in tar. Percy tried and tried but no matter how much he moved or how much he struggled he didn't get anywhere. There were small flashes of light and sometimes he thought he could hear Viktor's voice and he wanted to get closer to that comforting sound. That rugged accented voice that made shivers of heat travel throughout Percy's body. The darkness and the tar threatened to pull him back under again and Percy fought it with all his might. Inside he was flailing and shouting but on the outside the only thing that happened were a little flutter of his fingers.

The Bulgarian's head whipped up and he rose, using his free hand to stroke over the redhead's face. "Percy?" That tiny little twitch set his heart pounding with hope. "Percy, come back, come back to us, to me. Ve miss you, I miss you. Come back to me naĭ-skŭpa."

There, the voice was stronger now and Percy followed it like a beacon. All of a sudden it felt like he was back in his own body. He fought to open his eyes but closed them again with a pained whimper the moment he succeeded. Everything was harsh and bright, it hurt his eyes. He squeezed the hand holding his tighter, wanting to show that he was awake and aware. "V-Vik?"

"I am here," Viktor closed his eyes, relief making him feel weak everywhere. He fumbled for his wand and dimmed the lights in the room. "You can open your eyes now. The lights haff been dimmed." He cupped Percy's cheek, stroking his thumb over the soft skin.

Percy blinked his eyes open carefully, sighing in relief when the light didn't sting. He looked at Viktor, frowning in concern when he noticed how pale and tired the other man looked. "Are you alright?" Percy's voice was weak and scratchy.

"I am vine," Viktor lifted Percy's hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on it, "now." He met the other man's eyes, "It is so good to see you open your eyes."

Percy smiled shyly but then the memories hit him like a ton of bricks and he started to struggle to get out of the bed. "Oh Merlin...Rigel!" He looked around as if searching for the baby. "Rigel and Kreacher...She killed and tried to take...I didn't want to let go, Rigel was crying...Where is he?" He looked at Viktor with absolute panic written on his face.

Viktor's hands came to rest on Percy's shoulders, holding him in place. "Do not, you vill hurt yourself." He lifted one hand to smooth back Percy's hair. "The Order and your family vent to get Rigel from Lestrange. I haff heard ov the defeat ov the Dark Lord but haff not yet heard from the others."

"I tried so hard not to let go, not to let her get him. Please believe me, I tried." Percy felt a dry, painful sob work its way out of him. He had fought so hard but he had still managed to lose another child. It didn't matter that it wasn't his, he had been assigned to protect Rigel and he had failed miserably.

Viktor lifted Percy into his arms, settling the redhead on his lap and pet his hair, "Shhh, no vone blames you. You vere hurt badly and vould have died had your sister not arrived in time. It is not your fault. Ve all know how hard you fought."

Percy clung to the larger man like a child. Not only was it his fault that the baby was taken but right now his family could be getting hurt trying to get Rigel back. "You should go Viktor. You should walk out the door and run as fast and as far away from me as you can." His face was buried in Viktor's neck and his voice came out muffled. "You deserve so much more than this, someone who's not broken. I'm just selfish keeping you with me...I don't deserve you and you should go."

"Never," Viktor held him close, "I vill never leave you alone. I vill never vant anyone else. For as long as you vant me I am yours and only yours."

"I want you Viktor, I want you so much more than I should and I know that I will never stop wanting you." Percy held on to him even tighter, pressing himself as close as he could get.

The Bulgarian pressed a kiss to the top of Percy's head. "Az te obicham. I am alvays yours, my heart."

Percy closed his eyes and breathed in Viktor's spicy scent. He was tired and his head hurt but he didn't want to go to sleep, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to wake up again. Right now he just wanted to be where he was, in Viktor's arms, waiting for news about his family and Rigel. "Oh, how's Nads? Is someone taking care of him? He's not alone is he?"

"No. He is vith my Mother and his litter mates in Bulgaria being spoiled and missing us. Vhen you are released I vill bring him home."

"Good, I'm glad he's well and safe with your mother." Percy twisted his head so that he could look up at Viktor. "Um, when I get out of here and when things are better...Maybe we could go visit your mother...If you want to of course. I mean...You've already met all of my crazy family." He flexed his toes and tucked them close to Viktor, they were a little cold since his feet was bare. "I hate hospitals, I can't wait to go home...I miss my room, I even miss old poltergeist in the attic."

Viktor grimaced. "Percy, the Burrow..."

Percy tensed up, that tone of voice didn't bode well at all. "You know what, don't tell me. Let me dream for just a little bit longer." Percy knew that the Burrow was gone, the tone of Viktor's voice combined with flashes of heat and smoke told him all he needed to know. To his shame he could feel hot tears run down his cheeks. It seemed as if he was doomed to be a crying weakling in front of Viktor Krum, the one person in the world that he wanted to impress.

Viktor dipped his head and brushed tender kisses over Percy's eyelids. He wished he could take all the pain and worry and sorrow away for the redhead but all he could do was hold him and offer what little comfort he was able to that way. They stayed like that for several moments, Viktor kissing away the tears when they sprung up.

A gasp had the both of them turning towards the doorway, where Molly and Arthur stood.

"Percy, oh Merlin you're awake!" Molly rushed forward, peppering her son's face with wet kisses. "We've been so worried, oh our little baby, we're so glad to have you back."

"Rigel?" Percy managed to get out from under his mother's smothering kisses.

"Rigel is fine, he's back with Sirius and Remus." Molly continued to pet Percy. "Thank you so much for staying with him Viktor, thank you so much."

Viktor shook his head. "I do not need to be thanked for staying vith him. I vished to and none could haff stopped me."

Arthur came forward, standing just behind his wife and placing a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Still we're glad you did."

Molly hugged Percy, then Arthur and finally she gave Viktor a huge hug too. "It's over now, the Dark Lord is gone and so are his followers. Our family is safe and you have woken. Today is a very good day."

Her husband nodded, "A better victory than many of us had thought would come about."

Viktor caught the sadness on the trailing edge of the man's statement and knew that someone important had been lost or critically injured but he didn't ask. Not here or now while Percy was still feeling bruised emotionally. "Vill the others visit tomorrow?"

Arthur chuckled, "I doubt you'd be able to keep them away." He looked at his son and ruffled his hair. "We've all been so worried these last two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Percy's head shot up. "I've been out for two weeks?" He knew his body and mind felt sluggish but he had no idea it had been that long. "Have you been here the whole time?" He looked at Viktor. "What about training? What about your team?"

Molly wrapped both her arms around Arthur's waist. It had been touch and go with Percy and the healers had been talking about possible brain damage. Seeing him here, awake and sitting in Krum's lap made all the fighting worth it. She didn't regret killing Bellatrix for a single minute. Maybe that made her bad but to Molly Weasley family meant everything.

Viktor brushed some of Percy's hair out of his eyes. "The manager understands and ve haff a reserve Seeker. You are more important to me than my Quidditch career."

"No, don't say that. You have a wonderful, amazing gift and I have seen your face when you fly. I can be many things Viktor but I refuse to be the reason you don't play." He squirmed in Viktor's lap. "I am awake now and I am fine...I promise I'm fine. I won't shatter and I won't have a meltdown. I want you to go back to training and when you have a game I will come and I will watch you win."

Viktor chuckled and kissed Percy's temple. "Yes naĭ-skŭpa."

"Well good then." Percy sunk back and molded himself against Viktor again.

Molly was almost bursting with pride for her son, he was so much stronger then he gave himself credit for.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his wife, and watched his son and Viktor with quiet joy. Yes today was a good day despite the loss of a great man and somehow he felt Albus was probably watching them and twinkling madly in the afterlife. That or getting a strip torn off him by Lily Potter.


	25. Chapter 25

**WARNING:**Reg/Harry implied sex. Battle aftermath. Fluff and Humor.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Regulus sat, stark staring naked on the bed and waited for Harry to finish his shower. They'd both agreed that they wanted to wash the battle off before going to sleep. He closed his eyes and thought of the fight. It some ways it had been easier than he'd expected yet harder as well and the aftermath would be insanity as people scrambled to make sense of their lives without the constant fear of Voldemort and Death Eaters. The Ministry as well would be hit hard as they just lost a great many workers who'd been Death Eaters. Reform was bound to result from this and that was never easy.<p>

Harry had stood under the scorching spray for a long time, just letting the hot water wash over him. He had killed someone today, not by magic, not by a spell from far away...He had actually used his sword and cut a head off. Harry had no idea how to feel about that. He dried off quickly and walked out into the bedroom naked, still rubbing the towel over his hair. He flexed his arm, Regulus had healed it well but it still ached a little from the bones having been knit together so quickly. Harry looked at his lover, dropped the towel over the back of a chair and climbed into bed next to Regulus, leaning his head against his shoulder. "You okay?"

The older man opened his eyes and slipped his arm around Harry. "Yes. I was thinking about what will happen next, in a broader sense. We may be free of Riddle now but things won't become easy. The people will be clamoring for a full investigation of the Ministry after it gets out how many of the government employees were Death Eaters and bills that were pushed through will be ripped apart and submitted to inquiry. Scrimgour will likely be sacked from his post as he didn't do anything to fix what Fudge ruined. The Wizengamot and ICW will need to elect new leaders as well with Albus' death. We'll all have to keep a sharp eye out for people who will try and step into the vacuum and try to take over." He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple and didn't say that Harry's life was about to become even more hectic than before with fans, critics, and greedy manipulative idiots. He wouldn't lay that weight on his lover tonight.

"Mmm, it's going to be chaos." Harry agreed. "The Ministry needs to be cleansed and investigated, all we can do is do our best to make sure the right people end up in the right places. I still refuse to be some kind of poster boy for the Ministry. I didn't do it before and I'll certainly won't start now when my part is over." Harry was bone tired but he was also on edge, wired and totally unable to relax. He shifted so that he was straddling his lover. "Tomorrow and reality will come soon enough. For now though Regulus...Please just touch me. Touch me and let me know we're both alive."

(smut edited out to comply with FFnet's rules sorry)

Harry stared out into the room with unseeing eyes. He was breathing as if he had run a marathon and he really thought he'd been granted his wish of being fucked stupid. He couldn't seem to move or speak but he felt wonderful. The fact that he still was connected with his lover made it all the better. Harry didn't want to let him go, he wanted to fall asleep with Regulus still inside him. He was sweaty and sticky and probably in need of another shower but Harry didn't care he was absolutely content and sated and he didn't want to move. He caught one of Regulus' hands in both of his and placed it over his heart, holding it in place there. "I love you."

Regulus snugged his face into the crook of Harry's neck and tightened his arms around his lover. "Je t'aime mon amour." He kissed the skin under his mouth. "Sleep. We both need it."

Harry's eyelids were already feeling heavy so that was an order that was not hard to follow. Harry sighed in contentment and was asleep before he knew it.

* * *

><p>Down the hall Remus resembled a boiled beet in color and he looked towards the door in horror. Everything had been peaceful and quiet until a while ago when a blast of magic had shattered the silencing barriers and spells on his brother in law's room. Who knew that Harry had such a dirty mouth on him? Remus had never wanted to know that and he wished desperately that he could unlearn it. He looked over at his mate who was lying in bed with him Rigel propped up between them. Since they got home and since Remus had shifted back to human form he couldn't stop looking at his son, couldn't stop touching him, making sure he was really there at home with them. The two weeks spent without their child had been two weeks in hell.<p>

Sirius was stroking Rigel's hair softly, amazed that the baby hadn't woken with the scream Harry had just released. He just couldn't contain a snicker, especially when he snuck a look at his mate's face. "It's always the quiet ones." He started laughing, his shoulders shaking.

"It's Harry...ickle Harry, Prongs and Lily's sprog...It's just _wrong_. I know he's grown up and I know that he and Regulus are living together but still...I would have liked to have held on to my delusions of simple hand holding and cheek kisses." Remus slowly settled back down, facing Sirius over the tiny body of their son. "It won't be all that long before Rigel is that age..."

"Oi! Moony!" He poked his mate hard in the shoulder. "No going there. We've got a good solid fifteen years before our baby starts really looking at anyone." He reached out and cupped Remus' face. "We've got the years Remus," he swallowed and looked down at their son, "we almost lost them."

"I know." Remus leaned into Sirius' touch. "We almost lost them but we have them now Pads. We have the years to watch him grow up and become a man. I was so scared the past weeks, so scared." He looked down at the sleeping baby, the way his little chest rose and fell with each calm breath. "My entire world is right here in this bed and I almost lost half of it...I'm afraid I'll never be able to take my eyes off of him again. I'll be crazy stalker dad, following him everywhere."

Sirius pulled his mate's face down so he could press their foreheads together. "I know Moony. I don't want to let him out of my sight either but we'll take it one day at a time."

"Mmm, I guess that's all we can do. We have a lot of days ahead of us with him, I just need to remind myself of that." Remus tilted his head and kissed his mate softly. "He's so beautiful don't you think? Our little miracle."

Sirius nuzzled his mate's nose with his. "Just like his Papa. You know you're _my_miracle right Moony?"

"I just know that I'm the luckiest werewolf in the whole world. I've loved you for a lifetime Sirius Black. Having you as my mate, my husband and my best friend...Starting a family with you. It's every dream of mine come true." Remus kissed Sirius again. "You are my absolute everything, always have been and always will be."

"Forever Moony. I know we're getting married but..." he chewed on his bottom lip and met amber eyes with silver, "will you take the soul-bond test with me? And fully bond if it's positive?"

Amber eyes widened. The soul-bond was hardly ever used anymore and knowing that Sirius wanted to have that with him, share that with him. It left Remus feeling humbled and shaken. "Oh love, I would be honored to fully bond with you. It's my deepest wish."

"Good." Sirius sealed his mouth to Remus' in a long slow tender kiss. "I should kick myself for waiting so long. I did notice you for a time in Hogwarts but I was stupid and I thought it would ruin our friendship so I buried it. So much time wasted when we could have had this long ago." He ran his fingers through Remus' hair.

"I don't mind the wait, not when I got you in the end." Remus looked at Sirius with pure adoration. "Besides, it was crazy back then. All the secrets, hiding and and suspicion. I know that both you and James suspected me to be the spy...Then all the crap with Peter went down and you disappeared from me completely. I should have fought harder, I should have gotten you out of that place much sooner. I can't forgive myself for the fact that you spent 12 years in that hell while Peter were alive and well living it up as Scabbers."

Sirius just didn't know how to get Remus to stop blaming himself, just as he didn't know how to stop feeling guilty over thinking his Moony had been the spy but maybe they couldn't forgive themselves until they forgave each other. He looked into those beautiful amber eyes. "I forgive you Remus, I forgave you long, long ago. I'm so so sorry I could have ever thought you were the spy. If I hadn't been so stupid and forgotten that we were your pack," a tear slipped out and trailed down his cheek.

"Shh, no don't cry love. Never cry for me." Remus wiped away the tear with a calloused hand and kissed the wet cheek. "I never blamed you for that, never. Peter had us all fooled, he knew exactly what he was doing and what to say to plant those seeds of suspicion and bitterness. I forgive you love though there is nothing to forgive." Remus was never going to tell Sirius about the time after he had been sent to Azkaban, about the interrogations, the silver chains and the full moons spent at the Ministry. He was the only friend left alive, a half blood werewolf. They had been so sure he had been in league with Sirius, so sure he was the dark creature they claimed him to be. It was only Veritaserum and Dumbledore that had gotten him out in the end. That was the past though and it was a past Remus would make sure Sirius never knew about.

The animagus brought Remus' hand to his heart. "Forever yours Remus, my heart is forever yours. You make me so much better a person that I'd ever have been on my own."

"And my heart is all yours, forever and always. You are my other half, my mate in every sense of the word. You complete me." Remus splayed his hand over Sirius' heart feeling his mate's heartbeat echo inside him.

Sirius pulled his mate close and maneuvered so that they were both curled around their son but he could snug his head against Remus' shoulder without worrying about nudging into or waking Rigel up during the night and he fell asleep, still holding his mate's hand to his heart and absolutely assured of his and their child's safety while here with Remus.

* * *

><p>Regulus rolled his shoulder as he went down the stairs towards the kitchen. Harry was still searching for his favorite jeans to put on in their room but he was hungry and had been shooed out when his stomach had complained of it's emptiness. He opened the door to the kitchen and lifted a brow as Remus, Ron, Charlie, and Hermione turned a bright, siren red and quickly looked away from him. The others, Ginny, Sirius, the Zabinis, and Pansy were either grinning or smirking knowingly at him. He eyed them warily, "What?"<p>

Sirius snickered and gave his son his morning bottle, "You mean you don't know? You can't even guess?"

"How can he not know? It was like torture." Ron whined. He looked as if he was doing his best promoting house unity with his Gryffindor red hair and Slytherin green face. "It was horrible...I'll never be able to get those sounds out of my head. It will haunt me forever. Give me a good Crucio any day, it would be better than this." He shot Regulus a dark glare and buried his face between Blaise's shoulder blades.

Even Remus had to roll his eyes, trust Ron to be over dramatic as usual.

Harry showed up in the doorway, pulling one of Regulus' sweaters over his head. He stopped and looked around at the weird looks he was getting. "Er...What did I miss?"

"I'm not entirely certain." Regulus looked pointedly at those at the table.

Hermione cleared her throat and took a sip of tea. "I um...your silencing wards sort of...broke last night after someone's magic surged." Her cheeks were two bright spots of color as she sipped some more at her tea.

Regulus' brows both shot up in surprise before a sly smirk flirted with his lips. "Ah, well that explains it."

Harry slowly turned red too and wondered if it was too late to run upstairs, crawl back into bed and pretend that it was all a bad, bad dream. He wasn't ashamed that the others knew he had sex, he was certainly not ashamed in any way of his and Regulus' relationship but last night...He had been so _loud_, so incredibly needy. Oh crap he would never live this down, not after what he'd made Sirius and Remus go through after their little slip last year.

"Eh, sorry?" Harry said meekly and went to sit down at the large kitchen table, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his own feet.

Sirius roared with laughter. "It's fine Harry. You can consider it payback for what Moony and I subjected you to and at least, in your case, you didn't forget the silencing wards, they just didn't stick."

Ron gave Harry a glare that stated that it was not _fine_. He didn't say anything however, he was quite content to sit snuggled next to Blaise.

"We need to put up stronger wards." Harry said to Regulus and then desperate to change the subject the turned to the rest of the table. "So what's for breakfast?"

Regulus just gave his brother a narrow warning glare that made Sirius chuckle before he seated himself next to his lover and the subject turned to less blush inducing things.

Remus grabbed the bacon plate and loaded up his mate's plate with bacon and sausages. Neither of them had had much appetite when Rigel had been gone and now he had to make sure Sirius took care of himself. Remus was usually starving after every full moon but this time he wasn't...That alone made him a bit sick to the stomach and he wondered just what the wolf had been eating.

Arthur and Molly came down the stairs to join them and Harry found that he couldn't meet either of his surrogate parents eye. That was almost the worst, knowing that they too had heard him.

Arthur looked out over the table, a wide smile on his face, "We have some good news."

Hermione looked at them and noticed the relief in their expressions, the absence of the stress that had been there since the Burrow had been burned down, and sat up straighter. "What is it?"

Molly practically bounced in place as she looked at all of them with glittering eyes. "Percy is awake. He woke last night and he's just fine, there doesn't seem to be any lasting damage." She broke out in a huge, relieved smile.

Hermione made a loud squeal and jumped out of her chair to rush over and hug Molly tight, aware of Ginny hot on her heels. "That's wonderful!"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I'm so glad to hear it," he gave them a grin, "you realize of course that we are absolutely going to visit as soon as breakfast is over."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Molly smiled. She wondered if Percy had managed to talk Viktor into leaving yet. "I'm sure Percy will be happy for the company."

The animagus burped Rigel, "And Ri here will be happy to see Percy, won't you? You want to go see Percy?"

The baby burbled happily at the sound of Percy's name making Sirius nod. "It's settled then. After breakfast we go mob Percy."

Ron hid his damp eyes against the fabric of Blaise's shirt. He was so happy to hear that Percy was awake, he had been really worried about his brother and he had been worried for Ginny. His little sister had been through so much lately...If Percy hadn't made it...Ron didn't even want to think what would have become of his family then.

"I'm going to look for a few books we can bring him." Remus smiled and melted inside at the happy sounds his son was making, he had missed them so much. "It's never fun to be stuck in the hospital but a good book always helps."

Ginny squeezed her Mum a little tighter before letting her go. "Percy will kiss your feet. He's the bookworm of us all and he'll go mad in St. Mungos without a book or ten to read."

Arthur chuckled. "Very true." He nudged his wife, daughter, and Hermione into their seats. "The only thing we need now is for the Burrow to be rebuilt," he grimaced, "that will take a little time." And the lack of funds would make that time to wait even longer.

Sirius looked up and exchanged a glance with Remus before meeting Arthur's eyes. "Arthur I know you wouldn't let me pay for it outright but I'd like to loan you the money to rebuild the Burrow," he held up a hand when Mr. Weasley would have protested, "Hear me out. Your home has been one for Harry for years and it is, in a way, because of us it was burned down. I know you don't think of it that way but in my eyes I owe you a debt Arthur and you're my friend, please let me help."

Arthur pressed his lips together and looked over at his wife. He would let her make the decision ultimately.

Molly looked down at her tea, her Arthur was a proud man. Proud in the best sense of the word and she didn't like the thought of charity, never had. They might never have had much but what they had they had gotten on their own. She also knew that Sirius wasn't indebted to them at all but she was selfish enough to admit that she wanted a home. A place that was theirs. She looked up at her husband. "If we do accept then it is a loan, nothing else. We will pay back every knut." She reached out for her husband's hand and squeezed it tight. "The thing we could really use is your time and your hands when it's time to rebuild the Burrow, if you could help us then it would really be great."

Harry let out a breath of relief that they had accepted Sirius' offer. He would gladly have paid for the rebuilding himself but he knew that Arthur and Molly would never have let him. The burrow was the first _real_home he had even been to and it had struck him hard when he saw that it was gone. He was definitely going to be there to help, in any way the Weasleys needed him.

Sirius grinned, "Of course we will. I'd like to see you keep us away."

Molly smiled back at him, still holding Arthur's hand. "Thank you Sirius, for everything."

He shook his head, "You don't have to thank me. We're family and family helps each other out. Now, let's eat so we can go say hello to the missing family member hm?"

Arthur studied Sirius and nodded. He knew Sirius truly did consider them family and that this wasn't charity or anything resembling it but his way of trying to be assured his family would be safe and happy. "Yes lets."

* * *

><p>Viktor folded his arms with a smile flitting about his lips. "I vas given the rest ov the veek off and I am more than happy to spend it here vith you."<p>

"Okay then." Percy smoothed out the wrinkles on the blanket that covered him. "I'm happy to have you here too but remember your promise. No more putting your career on the back burner because of me."

"I vill not break my vord." He reached out and played with a few short strands of cinnamon hair. "I vill be honest however. I vill not play Quidditch professionally for much longer. It is a rough game vor young very spry vitches and vizards. In a few more years I von't be as good at evading the Bludgers as I am now and then I vill resign. There are vays to continue to do vhat I enjoy vithout playing professionally."

"You're twenty Viktor, I am older than you so don't talk as if you're old just yet. I do understand what you mean though, play while you love it and stop when you don't. I would never pressure you into doing something your heart wasn't into. That's no way to live. I would feel the same whatever you did for a living. It's just not fair that your life is put on pause because of me, that's not how it should be."

"I am not old and I know it my heart, but soon Quidditch vill lose its appeal, though I vill alvays love to fly. As vor my life being put on pause, I had to come, when I heard vhat had happened. I could not think ov anything but you, lying here hurt. I had to come, iv I vas badly injured vhat vould you do?"

"I would...I would drop everything and come rushing to be with you." Percy looked up at him. "I get your point, but I'm fine now," he said for emphasis.

Viktor half rose from where he sat to brush a kiss over the bridge of Percy's nose. "Da and so now I stay out the rest ov my leave vith great company."

"Awww look at them Moony, they're so sweet."

"Young love, nothing like it Pads."

Percy whipped around to look at the people standing in the doorway. Sirius and Remus didn't look angry but Percy couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. He should apologize, get on his knees and beg for forgiveness but his tongue seemed glued to the roof of his mouth and he couldn't get a word out.

Sirius walked over, giving Viktor a small smile to assure him he wasn't about to do anything to hurt Percy, and just wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Thank you, for fighting so hard for Rigel."

Percy was stiff as a board before finally relaxing and hugging Sirius back. "It didn't do much good though, I wasn't enough. I'm so happy you have him back though, so, so happy."

The animagus pat Percy's back. "Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's Generals for a reason kiddo. Once those wards came down there wasn't much you could do besides stand and fight or just give my son over to her. You chose to fight, to put your life on the line, something that isn't an easy choice." He pulled back from the hug and ruffled Percy's hair, "I couldn't have asked more of you than what you did. You almost lost your life Percy." He turned a bit and scooped Rigel out of his mate's arms. "Now, there's someone here who's been missing you," he carefully transferred his son into Percy's arms. "Say welcome back to Uncle Percy, Rigel."

The babe, wide eyed awake, squealed and reached for Percy's face, utterly thrilled to see his favorite redhead.

Percy's eyes widened before becoming glassy with unspilled tears. "Hi there sweetling, you have no idea how good it is to see you." He leaned forward to nuzzle the baby, letting Rigel pet and pinch his face to his little heart's delight. The last time Rigel had been crying in fear and to see him here, healthy and happy was everything.

Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' waist. "You are a good, good man and I think I just fell in love with you all over again." He whispered into his mate's ear.

Sirius leaned back against the werewolf and turned his head to murmur softly, "Good, means that I've got you completely caught in my web for that soul-bond test." He nuzzled his mate's jaw then just moved to the side to watch as Weasleys and the extended family crowded into the room to welcome Percy back. A warmth filled him knowing that all his family was safe and sound now and, he glanced at Harry and Regulus' entwined hands then over at Hermione babbling about looking forward to telling Severus the good news of Percy's return to the world of consciousness, all finding their own happiness.


	26. Chapter 26

**WARNING: **Funeral, grieving, wake party, some make outs.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Regulus walked alongside Harry as they made their way to the shore of Hogwarts' Lake. Today they were laying Dumbledore to rest. Only the Order, Hogwarts staff, a few close friends, and Albus' only surviving family would be there, still a hefty number but manageable. The media attention the last few days had been insane for many but most especially for Hogwarts and Harry. He laced his fingers with Harry's and brought the younger man's hand to his lips in comfort.<p>

Harry tightened his grip on Regulus' hand and looked at his lover in gratitude. Without Regulus he would have sunk under the surface and drowned these last few days. Harry could never in his life have imagine the sort of attention that would be turned on him. Reporters were everywhere, they managed to find him where ever he was and whatever he was doing. Thankfully they couldn't get through the wards and come here. Harry was thankful for that, he wanted to say goodbye to Dumbledore in private, without the world's eyes on him.

It wasn't long before the small crowd around the lake came into view along with the casket. Some were already crying, others were so tightly wound that it looked as if the slightest touch would break them, and still others, such as Minerva, were standing calm and composed and, to Regulus' experienced eyes, numb. Off to the side a portly old man stood, looking like a shorter, stouter, surlier version of the man they were laying to rest today. They made their way over to where Sirius and Remus stood quietly talking with Fred, George, and Draco.

Fred had his arm around Draco's waist and he nodded at Harry and Regulus before looking up at the crystal clear blue sky. "I think he'd be glad it's such good weather. He'd hate for anyone to get sick standing in the rain on account of him."

Harry nodded. "He would have hated any kind of spectacle though." Harry's voice was thick with emotion. "I can just see him before me, eyes twinkling and finger wagging. Telling us to stop moping around and get on with the party. The only real reason for so many people to get together is a grand feast."

Draco was listening with one ear and eyeing Sirius at the same time. He wondered if the older man would mind speaking to him, he had so many questions and since Sirius had gone through a pregnancy recently he would be the best person to answer them. They weren't close though, even though they were family, never had been.

The gray of his eyes lightened as Sirius chuckled, "That's exactly what he'd say, before asking someone if they cared for a lemon sherbert. He'd understand too though. We all need this, all need to say goodbye."

Regulus glanced about, his eyes catching on Minerva and Severus talking over by a willow tree. "Some more than others."

"I hope today will give them the chance to say goodbye, to get some closure." Remus spoke softly. Even with her back ramrod straight and her face blank Minerva looked lost. And throughout the years as a spy Dumbledore had been the one person Severus could be himself with. For them the emptiness must be felt even deeper.

Fred nodded and sidled closer to Draco, aware of George doing the same from the blond's other side. "I wonder what old Aberforth is thinking though. D'you think he'll miss his brother? I know they were on the outs."

Sirius looked over at Regulus and nodded, "He'll miss him, and he'll grieve in his own way. Let's just hope no goats are involved."

Fred couldn't contain the amused snort.

George grinned on the other side of Draco. "Well if there are goats, let's hope he saves them for a more private venue. Anything else would be baaaaaahd." The last word was baaed out.

Even Harry couldn't help but laugh, trust the twins to lighten the mood.

The giant squid was at the surface, all his tentacles drooping as if the sea monster was grieving too. The wild heads of the merpeople popped up and it was a clear sign that the ceremony was about to start.

They all moved to gather around the casket in a loose semi-circle and Severus stepped forward. "We're here today to lay to rest a great man. A man who has in some way greatly affected every life on this planet though more do not know him than those that do. We all know of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's famous accomplishments, he'll likely still be read about much as we do Merlin today, so I will not blather on about such things. Everyone here also knows of his kindness and his eternal striving for the greater good as well as that damnable twinkling that was forever setting me on edge."

Soft laughter sprinkled through the crowd.

"But he was human as well. He had his moments where he lost faith or grew angry or bitter. He made mistakes and paid for them, as have we all. To me Albus was not merely a great wizard to be in awe of but a man who irritated, encouraged, and helped me through some of the darker times in my life. Few others could set my temper alight as he did but regardless he was the closest I had to a grandfather. He would not want us to blame ourselves," his gaze lit on Ginny Weasley, who was clutching Alicia Spinnet's hand like a lifeline, "or to feel guilty for moments lost through anger," he looked at Harry, "he said more than once that death was only the next great adventure and he's gone on to his, hopefully he's driving someone else mad with the incessant twinkling so we'll have someone to commiserate with when we meet him once again. Albus has joined his loved ones who went before him and so he's likely very happy in the afterlife. But if I know the meddling old coot," more laughter greeted that statement, "he's going to continue looking after us from the beyond and likely spinning some fine manipulations to see to it we're happy. So let us lay him to rest and honor the way he lived and continue to strive, as he did, for understanding and unity." Severus stepped down and allowed Minerva to come forward, touching her shoulder in comfort as they passed before he slipped into the crowd to stand beside Hermione.

Minerva stood silent for a moment. "Severus has already said most that needed to be said. I believe he summed up the man we knew and loved perfectly." Her stern voice trembled slightly. "What I can tell you is that Albus loved Hogwarts, he lived for this school and he poured his heart and soul into it. He cared for each and every child that walked through its doors and I know that he considered the staff his family. My goal and something I hope you will all help me with is to continue on his path. To give our children a free and unbiased education, a place where everyone is welcome to learn and where they will be treated equally whoever they are. I hope that Hogwarts will remain what it is, a beacon for learning and free will. Albus was one of my closest friends, as strange as it may sound to you even I was a little girl once and Albus was the one who taught me. He set the standard high and he left a horrible empty space behind him. I do believe as long as we remember the man and what he stood for we can keep his legacy alive. As long as we keep him in our hearts he will never truly be gone." Minerva wiped her eyes and stepped down, running her hand over the simple coffin as she walked past it in a silent farewell to her old friend.

Silence covered the shore for a few moments before Severus once again stepped forward and took out his wand. He nodded as all the others did the same and together they levitated Albus' coffin across the water to an island in the middle of the lake where a white marble tomb soon surrounded it. As wands lowered, he was unaware of a few tears escaping his control and slipping down his ascetic face.

The tomb seemed to glow bright white before it settled back into normal marble again. There were silent sniffs and sobs as they came to terms with the fact that the man was really gone.

Harry conjured a bright yellow daffodil and placed it on the water, no boring roses or lilies for Dumbledore and said his goodbyes to the great Headmaster before he buried his face against Regulus' side and let the tears come.

Regulus wrapped his arms around his lover and buried his nose in his hair. He'd not been fond enough of Dumbledore to cry in a long time but he did feel sorrow for his loss. He rubbed Harry's back, aware of people leaning on their lovers and friends all around them, including Sirius and Remus.

Ginny turned her face into Alicia's shoulder and let the dam holding everything back break at last on a high, choked sob as the tears poured out and her heart beat painfully in her chest.

Alicia held her tightly, offering silent comfort and just let Ginny cry. She rocked the redhead and placed soft kisses to her hair.

George held both Draco's and Fred's hands and he squeezed his brother's hand and nodded in direction of their little sister. He was sad to see her so distraught but he was happy that she finally let it out, she hadn't cried at all or accepted comfort before this and George had worried. Now that she cried he knew she would be alright.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your time here and say your goodbyes as you wish. When you are done our wonderful house elves have prepared a marvelous meal up in the Great Hall and everyone is more than welcome to join me in a feast in Albus Dumbledore's honor." Minerva had gotten some of her composure back though she still dabbed at her eyes with a lace trimmed hankie. She walked closer to Sirius and Remus. "Oh when things have settled more I have something I would like to discuss with the both of you."

Sirius nodded, "Whenever you wish Minerva. I think Harry's wanting to roam the halls a bit in any case, if you don't mind?"

"No, no of course I don't mind. Let the boy roam." She glanced over at Harry with a soft expression. "Then after the meal I would appreciate it if you could meet me in my office...I haven't had the heart to move yet. The Headmaster office...It's still his."

Sirius smiled a bit and gave her a firm hug on impulse. He couldn't recall Minerva ever being hugged before throughout the time he'd known the stern woman so he decided to remedy that.

At first it didn't seem as if Minerva knew what to do with her hands, she held them midair before she placed them tentatively on Sirius' shoulders. "Oh, you always were a sweet boy," She petted his cheek and took a step away before she broke down in tears again. "I always thought so and I was proud to have you sorted in my house way back then." She straightened her black robes and made sure her hat was on straight. "I will see you up in the castle."

Sirius shook his head, "Spine of steel that one." He looked over at Remus with amusement, "She obviously hasn't conversed with Snape as much as I'd have thought if she calls me sweet."

"But you are a sweet boy...My sweet boy." Remus stepped closer to his mate. "And I think Minerva sees more than she lets on, even back in school I believe she saw much more than she told. She will make a good Headmistress for Hogwarts."

Sirius leaned his head on Remus' shoulder, "No twinkle but those eyes are just as sharp as Dumbledore's."

Fred grinned at them, "You know we could probably fix that. What do you think Gred? 'The Dumbledore Twinkles' jelly beans that make your eyes shine."

"I think that is a marvelous idea Forge, if we put our backs into it we could have them ready and on sale when the school year starts." George's grin was downright wicked and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you two will do I refuse to be the test subject, I'm still not over the tickling toffees." The blond sniffed and gathered his courage to walk up to his cousin.

"Sirius, I know we are not very close but I was wondering if I could come to you if I need it." He placed his hand on his stomach. "There's so much I don't know, I panic every time something new happens because I don't know if it's normal or not. Books can only tell you so much."

Sirius, being Sirius, reached out and ruffled Draco's hair. "Of course Draconis. Feel free to floo me whenever you need to. I could have used a mentor during my pregnancy let me tell you."

"Thank you." Draco smiled and didn't even frown at his messed up hair. "Be prepared for quite a few floos then." He stepped back to the comfort and closeness of his lovers.

"My mate, the mentor." Remus smiled and draped his arm over Sirius' shoulder. "It had a very nice ring to it I think." He looked around at the thinning crowd at the shore. "What do you think love, should we head for the castle?"

Sirius' gaze traced over Harry and Regulus, who'd begun walking back up to the castle. "Yes, let's go." He grinned, "I want to see how many lemon sherberts I can get stuck in Batty's hair."

Remus' laugh echoed over the lake as the two of them walked up the hill towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Minerva looked at the two men entering her office and she offered them a seat. "As you know I have been appointed Headmistress and that means that my responsibilities will have to change. I don't know what your plans for the future are but I have a proposition for the both of you." She peered at them from over the rim of her glasses. "I cannot stay on as Transfiguration professor, I simply won't have the time and I wonder if you, Sirius, would like the position. You did a splendid job working for me last year and I trust you. Your animagus form won't hurt either and yes I know about that. Also as the head of the school I cannot be head of Gryffindor house any longer...I wonder if you would like to take over that position too. The children need someone like you to guide them and look after them."<p>

Sirius' jaw dropped in shock. "I...bu...wha..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Like me? I'm a child in a man's body, I put fun over seriousness just about every time. I mean it's one thing to teach Harry how to use advanced magic so he could be ready for the fight and to do your paperwork but it's another to teach and guide all sorts of students at different ages. You really sure you want to risk me teaching here Minerva?"

"You are a much better man than you give yourself credit for Sirius. You are kind, brave and loyal with a strong sense of justice. More importantly though you connect with the children and you understand them. You have patience and I truly believe you would be a wonderful teacher. Trust me, I would not allow you to be near my children if I didn't have faith in you." Minerva looked very serious. "I am willing to take the risk if you are."

The dog animagus blew out a breath and looked over at his mate, "Moony, what do you think?"

"I know that you would be an amazing teacher Pads," Remus took Sirius hand and ran his thumb over his mate's knuckles. "You love children and I've seen you teach, you really do have a talent for it. I think we'd both be crazy if you didn't jump on this opportunity."

Sirius pondered a bit. There was for damn sure no place safer than Hogwarts to raise their son, all the students at the school last year had come to adore both him and his son and Remus as well, and he loved Hogwarts, truly loved the school. It was a home like no other. He nodded slowly. "Then I'll accept, for at least this year. A sort of probationary term."

Minerva beamed at him, "That is acceptable." She was sure that once he had a taste of it he'd never want to leave, it had been that way for her at least. "And as for you Remus." She turned to the other man. "Dear Irma has handed in her resignation to go live in Spain with her cousin. The Scottish weather has finally gotten to her and she wants some sun in her old age. You did such a splendid job taking care of the library last year that I hope you'd be willing to take on the position permanently." She looked at him expectantly and when she saw his hesitation she hurriedly continued. "We will of course work out a schedule so that both of you have time for little Rigel and I assure you that there will be no lack of willing babysitters here if you'd need them."

Remus looked at Sirius. He loved Hogwarts just like Sirius did, he had told the truth when he said to Sirius that Hogwarts was the only place that truly felt like home. He loved books too and the chance to have a solid employment with people who knew what he was, a place where he wouldn't be fired and chased away in disgust. Remus had to admit that that was something he wanted. "I accept at the same terms as Sirius, we'll try it for a year before we decide permanently."

"Oh very, very good. I am pleased to have you on my staff and Hogwarts welcome you. You will have your own wing of course, a suit of rooms that will be all yours." Minerva was very pleased that they had accepted, she knew Hogwarts would be a better place with them there.

Sirius chuckled, "That might be best, keep Rigel from waking everyone in Gryffindor up when he decides to have a fit." He looked out the window of her office, smiling when he noticed for the first time that it overlooked the Quidditch pitch. "You know I've always wondered something," he looked back at her, "why did you get Harry on the Quidditch team in his first year instead of giving him detention for a month?"

Minerva's eyes did twinkle then and she grinned when she answered. "The boy clearly had talent and we hadn't won in ages. I wasn't about to suffer through another year of Severus' smirks and smugness when I had the solution right in front of me. Besides, Harry had so much on his shoulders already and it was only his first year. I thought he could use something to take his mind of things, somewhere were people would see him as something other then the Boy Who Lived. It was a win win situation."

The canine animagus grinned back at her, "Oh I think I'm gonna really like working under you as Headmistress Minerva now that I know you've got that little streak of mischief. Hey that reminds me, this will be the first year of a Quidditch Cup for Harry that he won't have to spend all his extra time training to defeat Moldy Shorts. Slytherin is doomed."

"Then maybe the house cup will finally be ours...I mean yours." Minerva smiled, she might be the Headmistress now and she would never favor one house over the other but she was still a Gryffindor at heart and she always would be.

He gave her a wink. "Absolutely. I think we should go tell Harry that he won't be getting rid of us this school year, what do you think Moony?" He shot his mate a mischievous look out of warm gray eyes.

"I think that's a great idea." He got up from his seat and shook Minerva's hand in goodbye. "It will be nice to be close to Harry and Regulus and it will be great for Rigel to have his family near."

Sirius wiggled his fingers in farewell and bounced out with his mate. They'd left Rigel with Percy and felt completely secure knowing their son was in a Hall full of Order members, Aurors, and Weasleys. "It will and I think we'll have to poke Minerva to let Percy come babysit often for us. Hogwarts will do him better than anything else. It's a better place to heal a spirit than-" he broke off in utter shock when he saw his son in the arms of Severus Snape, who was peering back at Rigel in his somber manner, ruined by the very slight smile tilting those thin lips. Hermione was next to him, giggling at the way Rigel just cooed and burbled at the dour man. "Moony tell me someone has a camera."

Remus was torn between shock and amusement. "I hope so Pads, by Merlin I really hope so because this is a moment that needs to be preserved."

There was a click and a flash and a very smug looking Ron lowered his camera. "There, got it." He noticed the looks he was getting. "Um...I sort of forgot to return Creevy's camera after I took those pics of Rigel for Mum...Good thing I forgot though so that I could capture this."

Remus laughed at Severus very annoyed expression.

Hermione pressed a kiss to Snape's cheek, taking Rigel from him and giving the baby back to Percy before wagging her finger at Ron, "Ronald Bilius Weasley you are returning that camera to Colin first thing after the Welcoming Feast this coming term or I'll charm your hair pink until you do."

"Yes mother." Ron replied cheekily but he pulled on a tress of his red hair just to make sure it was still the right color. "Now be nice or you won't get a copy."

Percy sighed at his brother's antics and went to show Rigel all the moving and talking paintings in the Great Hall, smiling when the baby blubbered happily at the cooing people in the paintings.

Severus decided his dignity was already compromised so he reached out and pulled Hermione down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her and ignoring the amused looks they garnered.

Ron hurriedly snapped another photo. He still couldn't see what was so great about Snape but there was no doubt that he made Hermione happy. Her smile and her blush as she sat on his lap said it all and Ron figured that she might want a picture to remember the moment by.

Blaise slipped up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "You intend to be the official photographer for everyone tempesta?"

"Hm, depends." Ron turned his head and gave his lover a smile. "I could be persuaded to do something else if something interesting arose...I would be more than willing to move somewhere else and maybe take some _private _photos." Ron winked at Blaise.

Blaise stole the camera for a moment and took a few more quick snapshots of the couples around, then nuzzled under Ron's ear. "How do you suppose we can sneak away to an empty room?"

Bill noticed his littlest brother and the Italian sneaking away and distracted his mother by mentioning that Fleur was having trouble picking the right spot for their own home. It was the least he could do for his brother to let him get a little privacy with his beau. He did meet Zabini's eyes in warning, flicking a glance at Percy then back to Ron and lifting a meaningful brow. He received a nod in return and contented himself with that.

Harry also watched his best friend sneak out with an amused smile. "I hope they remember the silencing wards." He whispered to his lover.

Ron was practically pulling on Blaise's hand until they found an empty classroom at proper distance of the people in the Great Hall. He pulled his Italian inside, closed and locked the door.

Blaise set the camera down, cast a silencing spell, and took Ron's face in his hands. He brushed his lips over the redhead's, "Ron, ti amo."

"I love you too, I really do you know." Ron looked at the gorgeous man in front of him, still amazed that something that started as an easy little flirt had developed into this. Blaise was more that he could have ever wished and he was everything Ron had never known he needed. He could honestly not imagine his life without Blaise in it. Feeling mushy at his own thoughts Ron tilted his lover's head up and licked down his neck, circling Blaise's Adam's apple with the tip of his tongue before he sucked on it gently.

Blaise groaned and made sure there was a locking ward on the door before giving Ron his full attention. His lover, his tempest, drawing him down into the storm and he went willingly, his body following where his heart had already landed.

Back in the Great Hall Regulus looked up at his brother in the doorway and lifted a brow as he and Remus made their way over. "What?"

Remus grinned at his brother in law brightly. "We have some news for you brother." He slung a lazy arm arm around Harry's shoulders and ruffled the hair that was so alike James'.

Regulus eyed the two Gryffindors, "Should I be concerned? You look almost like the Weasley twins at the moment."

Sirius grinned wider, "Why thank you Reggie! To be compared to the best troublemakers since our time in Hogwarts is an honor!"

"I don't think you should be concerned." Remus said. "I'm hoping for joyful, delighted even. Maybe even thankful that big brother and mate will be close by, watching over you and your every move." There was no other way to describe Remus' smile other than wolfish. For the first time Harry could actually believe that Remus had been a Marauder of rank back in the days.

"I beg your pardon?" Regulus' tone was cool and incredibly proper, a sure sign that he was becoming displeased.

Sirius slung his arm over his brother's shoulders, "Minerva, dear woman, has offered Moony and I posts here at Hogwarts and we've accepted."

"We'll be around every single day, isn't that just fantastic? Everything from staff meetings to weekend get togethers you'll have the pleasure of our absolutely delightful company." Remus grinned at Regulus and ruffled Harry's hair again.

Regulus looked down at Harry and tilted his head questioningly, allowing a sly smirk to curve his lips at the tiny nod he received. "How wonderful," he noticed Sirius blinking in surprise, "We'll absolutely have to include Severus in those wonderful get togethers. I'm certain he'll enjoy adding to the conversation."

Remus' smile froze somewhat, this was not the reply he or Sirius had expected. "Quality time with Snape...I can hardly wait."

Harry chuckled and ducked out of Remus' hold to go back to his lover's arms instead. "Well you deserve it, I bet you have all sort of things to talk about. Memories to revisit. Regulus and I would never deprive you of that."

Sirius ran a hand over his face, "You," he pointed at his brother, "you devious prat."

Regulus merely smiled mildly, "Slytherin."

"Slytherin and corrupting the youth, Harry used to be such a sweet young boy before you got your claws in him." Remus shook his head in mock sadness. "I am glad Sirius and I will be here to reteach him the right and true ways of a Gryffindor."

"Should you tell them about the Hat amour? Or should I?" Regulus' eyes gleamed wickedly.

Harry glanced at Remus and Sirius who watched them in curiosity. "Oh go ahead and tell them love, I leave that to you." He nuzzled his cheek against Regulus' chest and kept his green eyes on his godfather and Remus.

Sirius drew close to Remus at the look in his brother's eyes, "What? What about the Hat?"

Regulus held Harry and his smile widened, "The Sorting Hat originally wanted to place Harry into Slytherin but Harry asked to be placed anywhere but due to a bad encounter with Draco, among other negative associations racked up in a short time against Slytherin."

Sirius gasped and clutched at his heart, "No! Say it isn't so!"

Harry chuckled. "Oh Sirius, it's not the end of the world. I'm loyal to my house...Mostly."

"You just tipped the world on its axis here, nothing will ever be the same." Remus wrapped his arms around his mate in comfort. "Our little lion, a snake in disguise...What will be next? Severus is really a Hufflepuff? My old heart can't take reveals like this."

Regulus snorted, "I wonder how you'd react if Rigel ends up in Slytherin. The Black family _is _usually Slytherin after all. And Siri weren't you the one talking about not letting house differences divide us before?"

"That's right." Harry nodded. "It's time to live up to that inspiring speech you gave. Live as you learn Snuffles."

Sirius sighed and slumped against Remus, "Not fair but you're right. How did this go from messing with my brother to well...this?" He shook his finger at Harry, "I still expect you to do your best to beat the pants off the other teams in Quidditch this year understood? Moony and I will give you and Reg your cuddle time so long as you promise to do that."

"Aww Snuffles." Harry moved to give his godfather a hug. "Don't worry, I will beat every other team into the ground. Gryffindor all the way and the house cup will be ours." Harry grinned. "If you're nice Regulus and I will even give you and Remus some cuddle time of your own...This living close together business goes both ways you know. And no complaining about our evil ways...Both Regulus and I have simply learnt from the best, you should be proud."

Sirius exchanged a look with Remus and lifted a shoulder in a shrug, though his eyes glimmered with plots and plans, "Alright I concede the point."

"Come on Pads, let's go retrieve our son before someone fills his head with unsavory ideas too." Remus knew his mate was having fun and he wondered what sort of wicked plans Sirius would come up with, he couldn't wait to see them carried out.

"Yes bien-amie let's!"

Regulus watched them leave and shook his head. "I refused to think about what's stewing in my brother's brain."

"Mm, it's better not to think about it. It will be enough when we're subjected to it." Harry agreed and took his lover's hand. "Well at least the coming year won't be boring, we know that and I have to admit, it will be nice having them close."

The older man nodded, "Irritating, but nice..." he snorted lightly, "Carrying on Albus' legacy already."

Harry chuckled. "Oh Merlin, if you really want to get to your brother, telling him that he's similar to Dumbledore should do the trick." Harry could practically see the look on Sirius' face if anyone were to tell him that. He looked around the Great Hall, taking in the familiar sights and the enchanted ceiling. Harry was happy to discover that despite the emptiness Dumbledore's passing left behind Hogwarts still felt like home. It was still the comforting, magical place it had always been. Harry had been afraid that some of that feeling would have vanished along with the Headmaster but he was relieved to find out he's been wrong.

"Hmm, I'll save that for a special occasion." Regulus ran his hands up and down Harry's arms affectionately and looked around at the people who were laughing and chattering in the Great Hall. Though there was still the overtone of slight sadness everyone here was moving on and taking their lives in hand, celebrating life instead of mourning death. He caught sight of his little blond cousin rolling his eyes in exasperation at his lovers, who were bent over some parchment obviously making plans, "Albus would consider what those two are doing better tribute than a thousand Orders of Merlin, though someone should tell them to scrap the jelly bean idea and go for lemon sherbets instead."

"Yeah that'd be amazing, Dumbledore would really like that." Harry watched the twins with amusement. "When they decide on doing something they certainly do it whole heartedly. I wonder how long it will take before they have the first prototype ready.

Draco shrugged and left his obviously occupied lovers to their own devices and went in search of Pansy, he'd seen the looks she gave his future brother in law and he wanted to question her about it. Draco would like nothing more that to be able to call Pansy sister.

She was leaning against a pillar and watching Charlie ruffle Percy's hair before the younger passed Rigel to him so the dragon handler could coo at the babe. Her lips twitched in amusement when Rigel grabbed his nose and Charlie just laughed and ran a hand over the little cap of black fuzz that was baby hair. She caught the movement of Draco joining her out of the corner of her eye. "Dray," she slid her gaze over to him, "how's my favorite pregnant person?"

"I'm very well thank you." Draco inched closer and followed her gaze. "How's my favorite witch-bitch? And just what is up between you and tamer boy? Do I need to pull him aside and question his intentions?"

She frowned and muttered a little bit irritably, "I half wish his intentions were just a tad less honorable. I've yet to get a good snog out of him." She wagged her finger at Draco's snort, "Hush you. Really you'd think with all that red hair and the Weasley temperament...on second thought maybe it's the Prewett temperament since Charlie's father is steady and calm as a river. Ugh, listen to me. Dray I'm losing my bite."

"Oh please, you're not losing your bite and you know it." Draco elbowed her gently. "Charlie is only a new breed of man, you usually date slags and Charlie Weasley is something as rare as a gentleman...That or he's simply retarded but since he will be family soon I'll go with gentleman." Gray eyes glittered. "Maybe what you need is a new approach, a more direct approach. I don't think flirting will get you anywhere, go for the goal honey. Grab him and plant one straight on him and I think your worries will be gone."

She gave him a look, "You're telling a snake to charge in like a lion, you realize that yes? And my exes haven't been all _that _bad. They're just...Slytherin." She sighed at his raised eyebrow, "And I'm after a Gryffindor so do as a Gryffindor would. Sneaky little bastard." She poked him in the arm. "When are the two miscreants making an honest man out of you by the way?"

"Soon I hope." Draco looked over at his still plotting lovers. "For some reason something always comes up when we're about to set a date but I want to get bonded before I reach whale size." He petted his stomach. "Can you believe that I'm already starting to show? When I take my clothes off there's a little bump there." Draco took Pansy's hand and placed it on his lower belly. "There, do you feel it?"

She face lit up as she smoothed her hand gently over the slight swell. "Goodness. Sirius didn't show this soon, this is going to be a big baby. That or you're being too spoiled and not getting enough activity," she gave the small swell a gentle pat. "I'm happy for you Draco, you and your family. Though I dearly wish I'd been there when your father learned he was going to be a Grandpapa and just who his dracling had taken up with."

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I sincerely hope that you are not calling me fat...And I can assure you that I'm getting plenty of activity, _plenty_." He removed their hands from his stomach and smoothed the dark charcoal gray robes down so that they were perfect and wrinkle free. "As for father, that would have been truly amusing to witness. Poor man must have had an apoplexy. He seems rather fine with it now though. I think he's looking forward to Grandchildren."

Pansy just chuckled. "Well of course he is. He and your Mum love kids, I still remember when I got dumped on you lot whenever my parents wanted to go off somewhere. They never minded and always treated me like the little girl they'd never gotten to have. They're going to pamper and spoil your babe like mad."

"I hope so. Merlin this is going to sound both plebeian and cliché but I really do hope that we can all get along as one big family." Draco snorted in disgust at his own words. "I'm not expecting miracles, I'll settle for non-hostility just fine." Draco pulled on her shiny black hair and flicked her nose with a long finger. "Of course my parents didn't mind when you came, I didn't mind either even though you were an icky, ickle girl. You are amazing Pansy and I am proud to call you family." He leaned against the pillar next to her and sighed as he looked as his lovers discussing and gesturing wildly over the parchment. "So...How long to you think it will take them to realize I'm gone?"

She chuckled, hand on her nose, rubbing it, "They've glanced over here a time or two. They knew the second you stepped away and they know where you are right now but they won't stifle your freedom." She kissed his cheek as two pairs of blue eyes flicked towards them again. "Go make a suggestion for us all mon frere, sherbet lemons instead of jelly beans. If they're going to honor Dumbledore they may as well do it right." She smoothed her hands down her simple, proper dress, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a dragon tamer to tempt."

Fred's lips twitched as he watched the little Slytherin Ice Queen walk up to Charlie, scoop Rigel out of his hands and return the babe to Percy before yanking the front of Charlie's robes forward and catching his mouth with hers. "Looks like Parkinson finally took out the clue bat to knock our dear big brother over the head with," his brows rose as, after three seconds, Charlie yanked Pansy closer and took control of the kiss, "and he definitely got the hint."

"Hm yes, our dragon seems to have a way of making people see the light." George chuckled, "Or at least make people see things his way." He watched their pale lover walk back towards them, admiring the way Draco moved. That easy elegance and contained heat always made George shiver.

"I've been told that you should drop the jelly beans and go for the sherbert lemons." Draco looked down at the parchment. "If you're going to do something, do it right." Draco's eyes flashed with amusement as Charlie and Pansy disappeared out of the Great Hall hand in hand. He hoped they found a different room then the one Blaise and Weasel must be occupying.

Fred looked up, his eyes shining with an 'aha' moment, "By Circe that's right! That'll prolong the effect _and _make a better delivery system than the beans." He picked up Draco's hand and kissed the back of it. "Speaking of doing things right love, if we get your Mum and our Mum working on it, you think they could have a tri-bond ceremony arranged in two to four weeks? Unless you've got your heart set on a certain date?"

"No I don't have a special date in mind...I just want to get bonded, want the three of us together. The sooner the better." Draco pulled his hand out of Fred's grasp and and caressed his cheek before doing the same to George. "And if we get your mother and my mother working on it together I honestly believe there's nothing they cannot do, forces of nature the both of them."

Fred grinned, "Then pick your colors love, we're not picky there, and get our Mums on it. And will it be Weasley or shall we take on your name Dragon?"

Draco looked up and locked eyes with Fred. "I really don't care about the name, it holds no meaning to me but for my father's sake I would like it if the babe at least could be a Malfoy or a Malfoy-Weasley. It would mean a lot."

George stepped close and nuzzled Draco's neck. "We've told you, we don't care either."

Fred turned away from the parchment to press a kiss to the corner of Draco's mouth, "Make it Malfoy pet. There's a gaggle of Weasleys and just you for a Malfoy. The world needs more Malfoys." His hand fell to Draco's belly and stroked the slight swell lovingly.

Draco's smile was radiant. "Thank you." He kissed Fred back and leaned back against George, feeling safe and loved standing between his lovers...his loved ones.

Neville leaned his head on Luna's shoulder again and watched everyone. "It's good, the way everyone's coming together and making their futures." He shook his head, "Hard to believe that this next semester will be my seventh year at Hogwarts, it feels longer but so short at the same time."

"Even when something ends it begins anew." Luna nodded and petted Neville's brown hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Nothing ever really ends." She looked out over the people in the Great Hall with a smile. "Only one year left of school, as seventh years you're all of age but being in school it's still like having a safety net...It doesn't matter if you screw up, it can always be fixed. I love school, it's what will come after that can scare me sometimes." She continued to pet his hair and watched Draco make his way over to Molly Weasley. "Things are already changing. Do you think Malfoy will be back for his last year of school? Pregnant and newly bonded?"

"Not sure. I think I heard that he was completing his schoolwork outside of the school and that he's got hopes for an apprenticeship to Professor Snape. He'll graduate but may finish his schooling off the grounds. I'm pretty sure the twins would happily move into Hogwarts if he wanted to finish here though." He smiled. "And an apprenticeship will wait. Snape won't want anyone but Malfoy as an apprentice."

"As I heard it Malfoy is not the only one with an apprenticeship lined up. Sprout's asked you hasn't she?" Luna smiled at Neville. "Not that there's any surprise that she did, you're the most brilliant herbology student Hogwarts has seen in decades, everyone knows it."

He kissed her forehead. "It's been offered, I'm still thinking. An apprenticeship takes two to four years to gain the Mastery." He looked around the castle. "I can't say I'd mind being around longer after I graduate and I'd definitely love to still be here when you finish your own seventh year." He played with the strands of her pale blond hair. "I've also been offered a place on a discovery team that looks for new potions ingredients in the wild. I'm not sure which is the best choice yet."

Luna closed her eyes and threaded her fingers together with his. The moment he said it she already knew what the best choice was but Merlin she would really, really miss him when he left. Being on a discovery team was a chance of a lifetime though and she would spend the year making sure that Neville realized it.

He squeezed her hand. "Whatever I choose, you're my Moonflower and that won't ever change."

"I know." Luna said simply and kept their fingers laced together. What she and Neville had was the real thing, something that would last. She had seen it and she had learnt long ago to not doubt those visions when they came to her.

Neville smiled at the assurance and certainty in her voice. He didn't know what Grace had nudged them together but he'd be forever grateful to them. That same Grace seemed to have worked her magic over most everyone in the room and he had a funny feeling that Draco and Sirius wouldn't be the only ones to reproduce for long. It was only a question of who would be next.


	27. Chapter 27

**WARNING:**Wedding preparations, fainting spell

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Narcissa looked up as Molly stood, both hands on her hips, and berated the florist that was trying to convince them that he didn't have enough of the sort of flowers she'd ordered and was trying to point the redheaded woman in a cheaper direction. As the blueprints for the Burrow were still being drawn up they'd taken to planning the wedding in the Malfoy Manor's blue sitting room and she'd come to find Molly very good company. She covered her mouth to keep from chuckling at the spluttering florist and waited for the idiot to say something rude before she gave her own assistance in getting him to cooperate.<p>

"When you place an order, in advance I might add, I expect it to be there when I need it." Molly was seething. "I not want these subpar..._weeds _that you're trying to unload on me, how gullible do you think I am. You are not the only florist carrying the flowers we want you know." She was so close to reach out and twist the florist's ear like she did with her boys when they were impossible.

The florist drew himself up. "Madam I run a business as do other florists and I am attempting to suggest flowers to better suit your well-known financial situation so that you will actually be able to pay for them."

Now Narcissa did stand and came to stand beside Molly, taking note that the florist's eyes nearly popped out. "Monsieur Laroche I am surprised and appalled at your rudeness. I have used your establishment for several years and had hoped to continue doing so but I certainly do not wish to use the services of a man who can not employ some common courtesy." She cut the floo-call off before he could do much more than splutter and handed Molly the jar of floo powder kept on the mantle. "No need to give him a chance to bury himself deeper. Try Madam Rousseau's Garden Emporium. Elle has never let a customer down yet." She moved back to addressing the invitations.

Molly's cheeks were red with both anger and embarrassment. She was sick and tired of being known as the poor, poor clan of the wizarding world. She and Arthur had _always_paid their way. They had never once been in debt. Sure they might not have a fortune but they did have enough to pay for their children's bonding ceremonies, they had saved for that since William was first born. Molly wiped her palms on the sides of her worn dress, her clothes had burned along with the rest of their belongings, and turned to the elegant blond lady. "Maybe you should talk to the florists, caterer and such...I work better behind the scenes."

Narcissa met the matronly woman's embarrassed gaze. "Laroche is an idiot Molly, one who obviously doesn't read the papers as the announcement was in the Prophet yesterday. Do not let him ruin the fun of getting to plan your boys' wedding. Elle Rousseau is a muggleborn witch who created her business starting from the back of a ramshackle push cart, I assure you that you will not face any scorn from her."

"Thank you Narcissa." Molly smiled at the other witch and fought down her pride. Narcissa Malfoy had been a very pleasant surprise and Molly found that she liked to spend time with the other very much. The more Molly spoke with her the more she found out they were more alike than they were different. She walked to the huge fireplace again and flooed Madam Rousseau's Garden Emporium and she really hoped this would turn out to be a more pleasant conversation.

The well lined, round, friendly face of a witch soon appeared in the flames, "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm Molly Weasley and I wonder if I might speak to you regarding an order of flowers for a bonding ceremony?" Molly gave the other witch an open smile.

"But of course. What sort of flowers are you looking to have, in what colors, and when would you like them ready?" A faint rustling was heard, the other witch obviously getting a parchment and quill to write the order down on.

"Red ixoras, bronze colored lilies and something in a deep sapphire blue...The color scheme is bronze and sapphire. The problem is that it needs to be ready in three weeks, I know it's short notice and I apologize for that." Molly counted down the flowers and how many they would need.

The florist witch just nodded, noting the flowers and quantity down. "Where would you like them delivered to?"

"If you could deliver them to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire that would be great." Molly replied softly and looked down at her notes, making sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"That will be no trouble. Would you like your bill to be sent via owl post or directly to Gringotts?"

"Send it directly to Gringotts, the goblins have standing orders to take care of all the bonding bills as they come so you should be paid instantly. Thank you so much for your help, it's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you Mrs. Weasley, congratulations to your boys and if you are in any way dissatisfied after the flowers are delivered do not hesitate to contact me."

"Thank you again and I sincerely doubt that we will be anything but satisfied but I will contact you should we need it." Molly smiled and ended the floo call. "That went really well, thank you for recommending her." Molly turned away from the fireplace and went to sit down at the light, elegant table where Narcissa sat.

The blond nodded, "Elle has been my emergency florist for some time now, Laroche is the most fashionable so I used him the most in the past for social impact unless it was short notice but I believe I will be changing that policy now. If he can not keep up with the happenings such as wedding announcements in the Prophet then he's not very good at his job." She filled out the final envelope. "There now, that's the invitations, the florist, our husbands have taken the boys out for the robe fittings," her lips quirked a bit as she imagined how well that was going, "so what's next on the list?"

Molly grinned, picturing Arthur and her boys at Lucius' tailor, oh to be a fly on the wall there. She picked up the list and looked through it carefully. "Well let's see here. We need tents and then there's the food."

"Hmm," Narcissa thought it over, "Do you want to tackle the caterer or the tent rental?"

"Caterer please." Molly looked at her new friend. "Food I know...Party tents, not so much. Do you mind handling that?"

"Not at all." Narcissa gave Molly a smile, "it's been some time since I've terrified Angus in any case, he's probably started to think I don't care anymore."

Molly chuckled and leaned back in the chair. "Well we can't have that now can we? I'll scare the caterer and you go terrify...Angus was it?"

Lady Malfoy nodded, "Best tent maker in Britain, possibly the world. He either adores me or hates me for all the business I give him." Her eyes gleamed in amusement as she rose to floo the tent maker.

"Oh I can imagine it's a little of both." Molly grabbed a quill and started on the menu she would give to the caterer as she listened to Narcissa's floo call with one ear. She felt fully confident that their boys would have the best wedding they could have.

* * *

><p>Arthur shook his head firmly, scowling at Lucius. "No, absolutely no. I am not wearing lace under any circumstances Malfoy. I don't care if it's the latest fashion. I do not bother with the whims of fashion."<p>

A silver blond eyebrow shot up as Lucius Malfoy looked Arthur over. "So I see Weasley, it's not as if you're going to wear a lacy dress, it's just for accent. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't notice. Now stop being stubborn just to be stubborn and give it a chance."

"I beg your pardon if I'm not some prissy, posh, primping prat. No lace." He folded his arms and glared at the blond man.

Fred sighed and ran a hand over his face, speaking out of the side of his mouth to his twin and Draco, "Why did we think it's be a shorter trip with them instead of Mum and Lady Cissy again?"

"I have no idea." George answered and watched both older men bicker like little children.

Draco sighed and walked up and stood between his father and his father in law. "Enough!" He looked sternly at both of them. "Father, Arthur doesn't need to have lace on his robes if he doesn't want to...Frankly I'm not sold on it either, I may be pregnant but I'm not a bloody bride. And you Arthur, believe it or not father knows what he's talking about when it comes to fashion. Don't say no just because you dislike him. Try to get along or get out, I'm not going to listen to you bicker, it's a waste of all of our time."

Fred beamed in pride at their dragon as Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not trying to be difficult because I dislike your father Draco. I need dress robes that I can wear again so all the highest fashion furbelow's and fripperies would be pointless when I have to wear the robes long after the fashion passes."

Draco bowed his head. "I understand that." He turned to his father. "I know that you were trying to be helpful." He said before Lucius could open his mouth. "But let Arthur choose his own robes, come help me instead. Should I go with a high collar or with this wide one?" He pulled Lucius over the mirrors and turned his head, winking at his lovers as Lucius instantly began to check fabrics and patterns.

Fred bowed to him and mouthed a thank you before turning to Arthur, "Come on Dad, let's find you some simple," he eyed his father for a moment, thinking of the robes they'd all be wearing. Draco was going to be in the gorgeous sapphire he'd chosen while he and George would be wearing bronze and Lucius, being the peacock he was, would be wearing white with silver lace accents. His lips twitched, "Black robes yeah?"

Arthur relaxed and nodded, "Right."

Fred helped his Dad narrow it down to three different ones, the only difference being the trim for each. Arthur hummed and pondered the three sets of robes, one had red trim, one blue, and one had gold trim and he was wondering which would be most appropriate for future functions.

"Go with the gold trim dad, it's simple and neutral and it can be worn in any setting." George looked over his father's shoulder as he tried to decide between the robes. He and Fred were practically already done with their fitting. Their robes were made of the same fabric but Draco had insisted on different cuts on the robes, their lover wanted to make it clear that Fred and George were two separate people.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, best to go with the gold. Gryffindorish without being in your face and it doesn't intrude on our dragon's blue. You've got enough red in your hair."

Arthur chuckled at his boys before nodding. "You're right. The gold trim then," he directed the last at the hovering shop assistant, who then jumped to put the other two robes away and proceeded to push and prod Arthur to stand on the tailor's stool.

Draco made his father put down the feathers for the third time and noticed Arthur get measured and fitted in the large mirror. "No peacock feathers father, it's not going to happen."

"But..." Lucius held the feather up against his son's shimmering blue fabric. "It would really bring out your hair and-"

"No, just no."

Arthur shook his head. Dear Merlin the elder Malfoy was such a priss. He wondered vaguely if anyone ever dared to call him Lucy. That evil thought and what Lucius' reaction would be to it kept him entertained until the tailor was finished making adjustments to the robes and let him get down.

Draco went over to his future father in law when it was his father's time to get fitted. He sat down in a plush chair and unbuttoned a few buttons, he felt really hot. "I know what you're thinking Arthur but he does have more sides to him." Draco looked over at Lucius. "He's like this because he feels safe enough to relax, please give him a chance. He's had to spend almost twenty years pretending to be someone he's not." Damn Merlin it was hot in the fitting room, Draco could feel sweat pour off him. He made to stand up again when the world just spun around him and then everything went black.

Arthur had recognized the look Draco had gotten and had jumped to his feet to catch the young blond before he could hit the floor hard. He carefully laid Draco down on the plush carpet even as his own sons rushed over.

Fred hit his knees beside Draco, "Dad what happened? Is Draco alright? He's okay right?" The blue eyes he'd inherited from his mother bore into Arthur's.

The older man just chuckled and pat his son on the back. "He's fine, it's a normal bit of pregnancy to faint. Your Mum did it all the time with you two."

George still looked worried as he pushed away Draco's hair from his pale forehead. "Are you sure? He hasn't fainted before." Draco's skin felt hot and clammy under his touch.

Lucius strode over after having had a hissing conversation with the store manager. He placed a wet compress on his son's forehead. "Weasley is right, it's quite normal to faint during ones pregnancy. Especially the first half of it. Cissy used to drop everywhere, scared me half to death the first times."

Fred stroked his fingers through Draco's hair lovingly, "Definitely relating. I thought my heart jumped right out of my chest."

Arthur hummed, "By the time the two of you came along I was used to it but with Bill I swear I lost hair every time." He pointed at his balding head in amusement.

Even Lucius had to hide his grin behind his hand at that comment.

Draco groaned and blinked gray eyes open to look at the faces hovering over him. "What happened?"

Fred beeped his nose, "You fainted. Luckily Dad was there to catch you before your pretty face met the carpet."

"I did no such thing." Draco swatted at Fred's hand. "I do not faint...I may have lost my footing but I do not faint." He turned his head towards Arthur. "Thank you for catching me as I stumbled." Draco's hand went to his stomach by reflex, just checking so that everything was okay.

Arthur chuckled, "You're welcome but no need to be embarrassed about fainting. It's very common during the first trimester."

Draco took a hold of George and used his lover as leverage as he pulled himself up to a sitting position. "I'm not embarrassed but I also did not faint...I didn't."

"Just as stubborn as your mother." Lucius said with an eyeroll. "She refused to admit it too, until she threw up all over the Minister of Magic and then promptly fainted at his feet." One corner of Lucius' mouth kicked up. "Best Ministry function I've ever been to."

Arthur coughed into his hand, "I remember that function, Fudge looked nigh to vomiting himself and his face turned redder than a boiled crab."

Fred grinned, "Lady Malfoy cast her accounts all over Fudge? Oh what a pity we were too young to be there. I'd have paid money to see that."

"Well mother has always known how to make an unforgettable impression." Draco said with a chuckle causing George's grin to widen even more until it looked as if it could split his face in two.

"Fainting or stumbling, I'm just glad you're alright." George leaned in for a quick kiss. "Do you feel okay enough to finish here or should we go home?"

"I'm perfectly fine and I really don't want to go through this again. Let's finish." Draco held out his hand and wiggled his fingers in a sign for George to pull him to his feet.

The store manager came in with a tray filled with cold drinks and freshly cut fruit. He left it on a low table and walked out with a short bow.

"Your mother always felt better after something cold to drink and a bit of fruit to help with the blood sugar." Lucius said with a shrug when Draco looked at him questioningly.

Arthur's lips twitched, "Molly went mad for chocolate afterwards no matter how I tried to convince her to eat an apple or some other healthier alternative." He pat Draco on the shoulder. "Just sit for a while and be careful not to stand up too fast here on out."

"I'll be careful, thank you." Draco sat down in the chair and grabbed a glass bowl of cherries with a happy, throaty sound that had George adjusting his robes. It was not good to have such reactions in front of your dad and your lover's dad, no matter how tempting said lover was.

Fred looked innocently up at the ceiling in a way that had Arthur shaking his head and snickering at his sons. _'Ah youth.'_

Lucius just gave the twins a pointed look and went back to finish his fitting, it would not do to be caught in robes that wasn't fitted to perfection. Besides he could keep an eye on the ginger deviants in the mirror.


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING:**Wedding fluff, implied man sex, Snamione make out to 3rd base.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Viktor was sitting next to Percy, who was watching his brothers dance with Draco, how they'd managed to choreograph a perfect three person tango was a bit of a mystery but it was how they were having their first dance. He reached over and covered Percy's hand with his. "They look happy."<p>

"They really do, I'm so happy for them." Percy turned his hand so that he could slip his fingers around Viktor's. Fred and George really looked insanely happy and Draco was practically glowing with bliss. It was almost enough to make Percy believe in happy endings. He watched his mother dance with his father, Molly dabbing her eyes continuously. "I can't believe Mum and Lady Malfoy managed to get such a big party together in such short time."

The Bulgarian chuckled, "I believe it. They are formidable women and I vould like to see the man that had the courage to tell Lady Malfoy no in regards to her only child's wedding or who vould stand up to your mother in such a vay?"

"True, true. I would certainly not want to oppose either of them." Percy agreed and leaned his head against Viktor's shoulder. He felt fine but he still got tired very easily after his run in with Bellatrix, he was getting better day by day though. "Viktor...would you be terribly upset if I quit my job at the Ministry? Would it disappoint you?" Percy had been thinking about it for a long, long time now. The Ministry job didn't make him happy at all, the only reason he had taken it to begin with was to get away from everything and work as hard as he could so that he wouldn't have to think or feel.

"Vhy vould I be disappointed? You must choose the job that is best for you, that makes you happy." He smoothed a hand over Percy's hair. "I vould only be disappointed if you continued doing something that makes you unhappy because someone else thinks you should."

"The thing is I have no idea what job would be best for me or what would make me happy. All I know is that this is not it. Maybe I should stick it out and see if it will become different with the new Minister in place but I can't do it. The thought of waking up every day just to go there and file papers makes me shrivel up inside." Percy leaned into Viktor's touch and he couldn't help but wonder just when he'd ceased being scared of the touches and started craving them instead.

"Then do not. Leave the Ministry and find vhat makes you happy, vhatever it is." Viktor turned to better see the redhead. "You could travel and learn of other places and people."

Percy bit his lip and looked down at their joint hands. "Well I wouldn't mind taking a closer look and learning more about Bulgaria...Maybe you could guide me?" Percy's heart was pounding, this was the biggest step he'd taken in regards to their relationship but it felt right. Now he only hoped that he hadn't misunderstood Viktor in any way.

Viktor tilted Percy's face up with his other hand and smiled into the warm brown eyes, "I vould like that very much."

Smiling back Percy could feel his heart settle and something else, something deeper bloom inside him. "Good." Without stopping to think Percy leaned up until he could press his lips against Viktor's.

The Seeker stilled for a split second before he returned the soft, gentle kiss, only rubbing his lips against Percy's, knowing that he wasn't ready for anything deeper but the emotional wave of humbling gratitude and love swept through him with the force of a Reducto.

Arthur paused in mid-step and stared at Percy and Viktor, bringing his wife attention to them as well. His arm squeezed her waist gently and he smiled. "Look at that pet."

"Oh Arthur." Molly's eyes welled up again and she dabbed them with a sniffle. "Did you think we'd get to see that; that day at the Ministry when we found out the truth?" She held her husband close. "We are so lucky Arthur, our family came through this war alive and stronger then before and our children...Oh our children, to see them this happy is the greatest reward ever."

He kissed her brow. "We're far richer than so many with our family," he looked over at Bill and Fleur in a corner and lifted his brows at the gobsmacked look on his eldest's face as the veela-blooded woman brought Bill's hand to her stomach, then he moved his gaze over to where Charlie was sweeping Pansy into a low dip, Ron was laughing as his boyfriend tried to teach him how not to trip over his own feet while dancing, his baby girl's head was snugged against Alicia Spinett's shoulder, Harry and Remus were grinning at Regulus and Sirius as the two got into a brotherly 'discussion', Rigel held in his Papa's arms and squealing happily, and then of course there were the twins and their dragon. "Far far richer. Have I ever thanked you Molly, for blessing me with such wonderful children?"

"You thank me every single day in everything you say and everything you do." Molly kissed him and placed her hand against his weathered cheek. "From the first time I saw you I knew that I wanted you Arthur. You're the love of my life and you've given me so much. You made my life a fairy tale...Only so much better. Thank _you_Arthur Weasley for being the wonderful, amazing man that you are. Thank you for putting up with me all these years."

"I don't 'put up' with you my Molly," he smiled down into her face, "you are the most wonderful gift in my life and I'm just so thankful that you set your cap for me love." He kissed the tip of her nose, "My Prewett Princess."

"My amazing King Arthur, I love you so much and I will never stop giving thanks for how blessed we are." She snuggled her head on his shoulder that felt just as broad, strong and safe as it had all those years ago and continued to dance with her husband.

Narcissa looked around the reception tent and smiled, nodding in satisfaction. She felt her husband's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him, taking the champagne glass he'd fetched for her. "I must say that Molly and I make a rather good team. This came off beautifully."

"It's lovely." Lucius agreed as he looked around. The colors, the flowers, everything blended together beautifully in a classy and simple way and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. "I never had a doubt since you had your finger in it, you have an eye for beauty love, always had." He smiled down at his wife. "It's nice hearing laughter here instead of screaming isn't it?"

She nodded, standing close to him, her side pressed to his. "Yes. I'm so pleased to have some happiness here after so long." She chuckled at the cuddling and kissing going on all around them. "So many young couples getting together too. It reminds me of our courtship."

"Hm, what I remember of our courtship is all the admirers around you that I had to beat away with my cane. Everyone wanted you Cissy, _everyone_. I was the luckiest wizard in the world when you finally chose me." Lucius placed his hand on the small of her back. "Though you did make me work for it."

"Well of course I did. All the others gave up, weak spined twits, I had to make sure that the last man standing valued me enough to persist no matter the hoops I made him jump through." She smiled up at him. "So I not only got the best of the lot but the best looking too."

Lucius chuckled. "And you still know how to flatter me just right I see." His hand snuck around her waist and held her close to him. "I would do anything for you Narcissa, there's nothing I wouldn't do if you asked it of me."

She turned into his hold, her free hand coming to rest over his heart. "That goes both ways mon coeur. I would burn down worlds and face the most terrifying of evils for you."

He tilted his head and brushed his lips over hers. "Let's hope we're done facing evils love, I think we've done our share of that. From now on I just want to pamper you every day, show you how much I love you."

Her hand moved to cup his jaw, "I know how much you love me mon chevalier, just as much as I love you. I see it in your eyes whenever you look at me. But yes, we've both faced enough evils, now is the time for joys and petty little arguments started solely so we can make up."

"We always did excel at making up." Lucius grin was slightly wicked as he stole another kiss. He raised his head and looked at his son being sandwiched by his new husbands on the dance floor. "As much as it pains me they really do make our boy happy, I can't remember Draco looking that happy or free before."

She nodded. "They're good for him and our baby is good for them as well. You do note that not a single prank has gone off. Molly and I didn't even have to tell them not to try."

"I doubt Draco would appreciate pranking on his wedding and I do hope our newest Malfoys know Draco enough to know that but you are right. They really are good for each other, even I have to admit that." Lucius held his wife close.

She set her champagne glass aside and slipped her arms around his waist. "I love you Lucius, every last bit of you."

"I love you too, my very own goddess." Lucius handed his own glass to a house elf, wrapped both his arms tightly around his wife and dipped her low before catching her in a searing kiss.

Fred's eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sight of Draco's parents caught in the fiery, passionate kiss. "Blimey Dragon, so that's where you get it."

"Please don't compare me to my parents in that regard unless you want my libido to shrivel up and die." Draco complained but he smiled as he looked at his parents. They deserved to be happy and allowed to show it.

George only chuckled and his hands tightened on Draco's hips. He couldn't believe they were finally bonded, it was the three of them forever now. His only regret was that he couldn't show his love for Fred in the open, he would have loved to have been able to kiss both his husbands but that celebration would have to wait until they were in the privacy of their own home.

Fred met his twin's eyes and nodded in understanding as he kissed Draco's temple. "Sorry pet." He studied Lucius and Narcissa for a moment. "It's nice to see the ice melting all round."

"Fred! George!"

The twins turned to look at their eldest brother, tilting their heads in question at Bill's proud, somewhat stupid grin as he held Fleur close.

"You won't be the only new redheaded fathers for long."

George whooped and released Draco to catch his big brother in a rough hug before he kissed Fleur on the cheek. "Congratulations the both of you! It will be nice for our little one to have a cousin the same age to play with."

"Yes, congratulations." Draco agreed and shook both their hands. It was nice not being the only one in a 'delicate' condition.

Fred grinned and slapped Bill on the back before kissing Fleur's hand gallantly. He then slipped his own arm around Draco again. "That's great," he winked at Fleur, "when he gets to be a prat let us know, we'll send you free Sympathy Pains for him."

"Oh I'm sure William here will be a perfect gentleman." Draco said pleasantly. "Just like my boys here, there will be no need for any Sympathy Pains since you will be very understanding of my discomfort without them right?"

"Absolutely!" George hurriedly agreed. Sometimes their dragon was most scary when he was utterly polite.

Fred kissed Draco's cheek. "Of course dragon. We did promise remember?"

Bill chuckled, "We just wanted to tell you before Mum since I figure Fleur would like someone to commiserate with who's in the same boat almost at exactly the same time. Mum tends to tell horror stories." He leaned close and spoke so only Draco could hear, "Whatever you do, _never_let her tell you about my or the twins births. Trust me, you're better off not knowing."

Draco paled, he did not want to hear any kind of horror stories, he was quite nervous about everything without them.

"Oi, don't scare our dragon." George wrapped his arm around Draco and glared at his brother. "Don't worry about mum, just tune her out if she starts on her birthing stories and remember that it can't have put her off too much since she continued to pop them out." He kissed Draco's ear.

Bill opened his mouth but was silenced by Fleur, who congratulated the trio on their bonding and pulled her husband away towards Molly and Arthur.

Fred squeezed Draco gently, "Yeah. I think Mum's tales are just exaggerations to scare us away from forgetting contraceptive charms." He blushed a bit when his new bondmate gave him an incredulous look. "I didn't say it was an effective method of getting us to remember."

George couldn't help but giggle, the look on his brother's face was just too precious. "You're so hot you melt our brains baby, who can remember anything when we have you all naked and gorgeous?"

Draco huffed and pinched George but his cheeks turned delightfully pink, at least George thought it was delightful.

There was a happy shout and Molly glomped both Bill and Fleur vigorously.

Fred chuckled and beamed. "Today is an absolutely perfect day. Though I for one can't wait til we can sneak away to our honeymoon spot." He waggled his brows in a comical licentious manner.

Draco snorted but leaned his head against Fred's shoulder. "Me neither. As wonderful as this is I can't wait to get you alone."

George felt the same, he longed to be alone with his lovers where he could drop all masks and just be himself.

Fred caught the look and mischief bloomed on his face. "Well we've cut the cake, opened the dancing, done all the obligations and whatnot and I've got the portkey," he fished a shiny disc from his pocket, "So what do you say we get out of here?"

"Sounds brilliant to me." George nodded. "Let's go, they can party just as hard without us here, we've done our bit."

Draco, took hold of their hands. "I agree, time for some private celebrating."

Sirius caught sight of the newlyweds just as they disappeared and barked out a laugh. "And there they go," he grinned at his brother, "I told you they'd never stay longer than absolutely necessary, no matter how strongly Draco believes in social obligations. Pay up."

"You actually bet on it?" Remus eyebrows disappeared underneath his fringe. "Now that is just low...And you Regulus, how could you bet against Sirius on this? They are teenagers...Hormonal teenagers who just got the formal go ahead to show their carnal love as they want with state and whatnot's blessing. You must have known they would leave as soon as they could. Wouldn't you want to leave Harry?"

"Whoa...I don't know how I got pulled into this." Harry shook his head. "But yes...I would leave, I don't even think I could have made it as long as they actually did."

Regulus tugged his robes just a bit straighter, "I had thought that Draco would maintain a bit more social decorum. As for the bet, I will 'pay up' tomorrow."

Sirius snorted, "Social decorum versus pregnant, teenage hormones. Decorum never stood a chance."

"Aww, poor sweetie." Harry wrapped himself around Regulus tightly. "Do you need me to kiss the sting of bitter defeat better?"

"You're absolutely evil." Remus said to his mate. "What did you bet anyway? Money or something worse? If I recall right you were all about the humiliation when it came to collecting your bet winnings."

Sirius grinned and sing-songed, "I'll never teeeeeeell." He leaned in close and whispered so low that it was only thanks to his werewolf senses that Remus heard him at all, "at least not here. I'll tell you what's being planned when we get home."

"Evil I say." Remus said but he was grinning while he said it and shifted a sleeping Rigel in his arms. "Now _I_want to go home too."

Regulus lifted a brow at the two, slipping his arms around Harry. He looked down at his lover, "I'd rather a dance mon amour."

"A dance over a kiss...I must be losing my touch." Harry sighed and shifted his hands so that he was in a dancing position. "Let's dance then...Oh and I apologize in advance for any bruised toes."

Regulus nudged Harry further out onto the dance floor and out of Remus and Sirius' earshot before rearranging the younger man's hands and pulling him close before starting to move them both to the slow music. His rough voice purred in Harry's ear, "You'll never lose your touch. I wanted to be close to you like this. And who says I really lost? I'm a Slytherin remember?"

"Mmm, you're _my_Slytherin." Harry practically melted against him. Regulus was right, it was really nice being close like this, moving to the beat of the music. "Remind me not to doubt you again."

"I'll keep that in mind mon amour." He leaned his cheek on the top of Harry's head and smiled as he heard the rush of the temporary floo near where Remus and Sirius had been. "They left didn't they?"

"Oh yes, they most definitely did." Harry chuckled and tightened his grip on his lover. "You really do know how to play your brother don't you? You've made it into an art. I don't really know whether I should be impressed or a little scared."

Regulus hummed and relished Harry being so close. "I'd never do anything to hurt Siri or you or Remus so be impressed. I do wonder if Remus will tell Siri he's been played though."

"He won't." Harry turned a little so that he could nuzzle his nose against Regulus' neck. "Remus will play along and be ridiculously impressed by whatever Sirius tells him. It's almost sickening how much they love each other."

"Is it?" He chuckled softly, "I find myself hoping that others feel much the same way when speaking of you and I and that they're mad with jealousy."

"Well you and I are sickening in a cute way...Of course they are mad with jealousy." Harry smiled and nuzzled his nose deeper, breathing in Regulus' scent.

"Good. I do so enjoy knowing that they're turning green with envy knowing that they've no chance whatsoever with you amour." Regulus tilted Harry's chin up, "Let's make any of those who do want you a little greener," he pressed his lips against his younger lover's.

Harry kissed back and his fingers came up to tangle in Regulus' hair. "No chance at all," He whispered against Regulus' lips. "You're the only one I see, the only one I'll ever want. If anyone's jealous they are jealous of me for having you." Harry pulled his lover down for another deeper kiss.

Regulus slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth just as a few catcalls and whistles began. he smirked into the kiss and with a quick pop, apparated them into the library at Grimmauld Place. he pulled Harry down to sit with him on the loveseat, the younger man in his lap, their lips still locked together.

"What, not into exhibitionism?" Harry grinned and caught Regulus' bottom lip between his teeth and pulled on it carefully. His fingers running through Regulus' long black hair.

"Mmm I wanted to be home. Never have been fond of crowds," the older man ran his hands up then down Harry's back, closing his eyes at the strokes through his hair. "Less fond of them now."

"Can't say I disagree." Harry continued to card his fingers through shiny hair while placing kisses on Regulus' eyelids, cheekbones and chin. "Why bother with crowds when I can be with you?" Harry moved his hands and started working on the buttons of Regulus' robes. He could have done it with magic but Harry liked the suspense and the slow reveal of smooth skin.

Regulus had a vague thought of telling Harry they shouldn't do this here but he banished it. Except for Remus and Sirius they were alone in the house at the moment and he didn't particularly care to move.

(missing scene)

Regulus tangled his tongue with Harry's languidly, his arms coming up around his lover gently. "Je t'aime mon amour." He nuzzled Harry's cheek, content to allow his guards to fall though only in Harry's presence would he do so.

"I love you too, more than anything." Harry was satisfied to stay there with his lover's arms around him just like this, just being near Regulus was perfection and Harry didn't need anything else.

* * *

><p>Sirius laid his son in the crib after finally getting his stubborn baby to sleep and bounced back into his and Remus' bedroom, where his mate was sitting on the bed watching him with amusement.<p>

"Did he fall asleep alright?" Remus looked at his lover, amazed that someone still could have enough energy to bounce after a wedding and then putting their more than stubborn child to sleep. Remus had taken the time to change out of his robes and into a worn pair of cotton sleep pants while Sirius was busy with their son. Remus did not feel comfortable in dress robes, wearing them sort of felt like a lie, as if he was pretending to be something he wasn't.

"Yeah," Sirius went about stripping off his dress robes until he was just in the trousers and then he flopped onto the bed, his head in Remus' lap. He reached up and played with his mate's hair. "As soon as he got his lullaby he dropped off like a rock."

"Mm, good." Remus smiled down at Sirius and traced the other man's features with the tip of his finger. "You really do have a very nice singing voice, very soothing."

Sirius smiled, "Why thank you very much bien-aime." He tugged on Remus' hair gently. "So you want to know about the bet?" His eyes glimmered with impish delight.

"I do, I'm about to burst with excitement here." Remus looked at his beautiful mate's expression and fell in love all over again. He loved to see that kind of happiness in his lover's eyes and he would do anything to keep it there, even play along when it was clear as day that Regulus had played his brother and played him good.

"Reg will now be handling the planning for our wedding, I've given him all the lists of colors and food and stuff so all we have to do is sit back, relax, go for robe fittings, and watch it all come together." He lightly drummed his fingers over Remus' cheekbone, "Plus, and I didn't tell you he was planning this before now but, he's going to ask Harry to marry him after he graduates, now I've won the right to help him plan a wildly extravagant...well for Reg and Harry it'll be wildly extravagant anyway, proposal."

Remus' lips twitched and he leaned down to give his mate an upside down kiss. "Gods I love you Sirius, I can't even tell you how much I utterly adore you. Promise me that you'll never ever change."

"Mmm," Sirius leaned up into the kiss, "Why would I? the way I am works for me."

"The way you are works for me too, it works very, very well and has me head over heels in love with you." Remus kissed him again and moved his finger down to trace Sirius' mate mark lightly.

Sirius shivered and nipped at his mate's bottom lip, "Moony, don't start start something unless you intend to finish it."

"Oh I intend to finish it Pads." Remus grinned and flicked his tongue over Sirius' lips as he continued to trace the mate mark.

(missing scene ;))

The animagus snugged his face against Remus' neck, licking a bit at the sweat salty skin, and just wrapped his legs around his mate's hips, more than content to stay right where he was until something urgent forced them to move. "Je t'aime. My sweet wolf, my partner in all things."

"And I love you my mate, my heart and my very soul." Remus answered him softly. He whispered a simple cleaning charm to get rid of the sticky mess and pulled the blankets over their cooling bodies. He was completely satisfied and content, lying here in bed with his world wrapped up in his arms.

* * *

><p>Hermione orchestrated the return and tuck in of all the Weasleys with a shake of her head. Even Ginny had somehow gotten her hands on alcohol and was tipsy. As for Molly and Arthur, both were entirely too giddy, cuddly and tipsy for Hermione's comfort as she'd seen them to their room then promptly shut the door and added a secondary layer of silencing charms on the room. Now she, being the sole person in the house who'd remained for the entire reception and who wasn't falling down drunk, intended to get a book from the library, read for a bit, then go to bed and wallow in the fact that she'd lost time with Severus by taking up the responsibility of 'Designated Apparator'. It only took one glance in the library to see that that plan was not to be. She shook her head at Harry and Regulus curled up on the loveseat like two kittens and dead asleep. After conjuring a blanket for them she headed to the kitchen to brew some tea.<p>

She was brooding into the steaming cup when a very soft tapping came from the window. She turned and saw a raven perched there with a scrap of paper in its beak and went to let the bird in. It dropped the note into her hand and she blinked at the familiar scrawl. 'I'm at the door. Let me in? S.S.'

Severus was still in his dark green dress robes, leaning against the wall next to the door when it opened and Hermione was looking at him with something akin to amusement.

"You do know that the wards are set to let you in don't you?" Hermione opened the door wider and invited him in. The man looked really good in his dress robes and again Hermione wished that she had gotten to spend more time with him at the reception. Sometimes it sucked being the responsible one all the time. "Please do come inside this nest of the drunk and the amorous, I was having tea, do you want some?" Hermione couldn't squash the joy she felt that Severus had come to see her, it instantly made the night brighter.

He stepped inside. "Yes I would." He removed the outer robe and hung it on the coat rack by the door. "I dislike coming in to another's home without announcing myself and as the majority are drunk or as you said amorous, I would have hated to wake or interrupt them simply because I wished to enjoy your company some more."

"Well I'm glad you came and I'm very, very glad for the company." She led him into the kitchen and fetched another teacup and saucer from the cupboard and placed it on the table next to hers. "Please do sit down, I was just sitting here thinking about you actually. Having the object of my thoughts coming for a visit is a very nice surprise."

"Really, and just what were these thoughts?" His eyes caught the light in a slightly mischievous manner.

"Ah you know, this and that...How boring it is to always be the good girl." Hermione's eyes glittered with humor as he poured his tea and took a sip of her own.

He leaned in so that their faces were scant centimeters away and one long finger trailed down her cheek and neck. "So you want to be bad," he traced his finger back up her throat to run it over her lips, "with me?"

Hermione shuddered at his touch and caught his finger between even, white teeth, licking at the pad for a moment before releasing the digit. "Severus, I would _love_to be bad with you." She looked at him from below her lashes and smiled a teasing smile.

He returned the smile and leaned closer to nuzzle the spot just below her ear. "I look forward to joining you in misbehavior then," his voice was a deep purr.

Smiling Hermione tilted her head to give Severus more room. Her fingers coming up to cup his face, she pulled him up so that she could kiss him. "Let's be bad then."

His hand slid to the back of her neck and he sank his mouth against hers in a slow, sensual kiss that deepened by degrees. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip as his other hand stroked down her side, laying warm against her waist.

Oh the man could kiss, there was no question about that. Hermione arched against him and her hand slid into his hair as she continued to slide her tongue lazily against his. She could feel heat build up between them and she loved it.

Severus slipped his tongue past her teeth with a pleased growling purr and his hand moved up to cup her breast. He gently squeezed the soft mound and stroked his thumb over the covered nipple, reveling in the soft sound she made.

It was weird that such a simple touch could cause such a reaction. Hermione's entire body tingled and she could feel her nipples draw into tight peaks. The hand she had in Severus' hair tightened and her other hand ran down his chest, searching its way underneath his robes and shirt.

He pulled her closer, lifting her into his lap without breaking the kiss, so his hands could roam her curves easily. He sighed softly into her mouth as her hands managed to find their way beneath his clothes and her nimble fingers played over his skin, occasionally exploring a scar as if trying to see by touch alone.

Hermione shifted in his lap and squeezed her thighs around his hips, she loved the power she felt by straddling him like this. She nibbled on his kiss swollen lips before she nipped her way along his jaw and down his neck, tasting the salty and spicy smelling skin. Hermione's hands continued to map out warm skin and she pressed against him, wanting to come closer still.

Severus allowed his head to fall back, giving her free reign to do as she pleased. His hands smoothed up her legs and under the robes that had rucked up when she'd straddled him. He smirked at the lacy top of the stockings that his fingers encountered banding around her thighs and almost groaned when he realized they were held up with a garter belt. He wondered just what color her knickers were and tormented himself for a few moments envisioning her in varying colors and styles of lingerie, feeling his body respond even more emphatically to the mental images as her hands and mouth roamed his skin.

His fingers were so teasing on her skin, Hermione felt them like butterfly wings on her thighs and she almost whined, wanting more. There was a heavy ache between her legs and she could feel herself grow moist. Hermione quickly unbuttoned his shirt far enough that she could lick and bite her way along his protruding collar bone. She couldn't help but rub her ass along his groin, she wanted him to be just as affected as she was.

He growled very softly and ran his hand over the skin of her inner thigh up to the juncture of her body. He ran his fingers along the silk gusset of her panties, a rather primitive smirk curving his lips as he felt the material growing damp. His eyelids fell to half mast as she nipped at his skin, not minding the small bites in the least.

She pushed herself towards his fingers as her mouth slid lower down his chest until she could lave her tongue over a small, flat male nipple. Hermione circled the small nipple with the tip of her tongue over and over again before she closed her lips over the nub and suckled gently. She could feel his arousal where she sat perched on his lap and she pushed down on it, rocked her body softly as she continued to nibble on him.

Severus slipped his fingers under the gusset just as he saw the door open a tad and met a pair of horrified brilliant green eyes and one of highly amused silver. He just lifted a brow and murmured huskily to Hermione, "What say we continue this in your room love?"

Since Hermione had her back against the door she hadn't seen it open but she was all for getting Severus to her bedroom. "Sounds very good," She whispered against his chest and gave another little nibble. "I can't wait to get you into bed with me."

Harry turned and buried his face against his lover, some things he didn't need to hear or see.

Regulus slipped his arm around Harry and held up a conjured map of the third floor where the family bedrooms were with his other hand so Severus knew where to Apparate to and in the blink of an eye the potion master and the infamous know-it-all were gone in near silent apparation. He ran his hand down Harry's back, "They've gone love."

A green eye peered out from Regulus' chest to make sure and when he saw that the kitchen was indeed empty he sighed in relief. "Not what I had expected to find in the kitchen in the middle of the night." Harry grinned impishly. "Though I can't say that I was surprised to see Mione on top."

Regulus chuckled and nudged Harry into the room so he could fix them a spot of dinner. He went to the cooling cupboard and pulled out the fixings for a sandwich. "No certainly not what either of us were expecting to find in the kitchen."

Harry slid into a chair on the other side of the table from where his friend and Snape had gotten it on. "I'm happy for her though, happy that Snape finally can show her how he feels and they do deserve to be a little naughty...I just didn't need to witness it."

"Almost as horrifying as hearing Remus and Sirius that first time hm?" Regulus quickly made four sandwiches, two for each of them, and retrieved a pair of sodas from the cooling cupboard before coming to sit next to his lover.

"Oh yes, this definitely is right at the top of the horrifying moments list." Harry nodded and grabbed a sandwich, biting into it happily. Who knew that a little library romp would make you so hungry?

"Well let us hope no one else decides they need to scar you mentally. Of course if it were any other couple we could have some petty revenge but I rather think Hermione would take pictures and scrapbook them after getting over the initial shock."

Harry chuckled as he continued to eat. "Yeah, I think the scrapbook sounds highly plausible...Filled with moving wizarding photos. I'm game for most things but porn isn't one of them. I think we should keep our porn private, at least from Hermione."

"Mmhmm," the older man bit into his own food. "Do you recall, your final school year begins in a week and a half, and we've yet to get the supplies?"

"I know, after everything that's happened this summer school as sort of fallen into the background. I really need to get my supplies though." Harry sipped his soda and looked over at his lover. "I've been thinking about something, am I expected to sleep in Gryffindor Tower?" Harry hadn't slept alone since they got together and he was honestly not sure if he would be able to sleep without being allowed to curl up next to Regulus.

Regulus smirked, "You're expected to retire to Gryffindor Tower but, so long as you're not caught sneaking out, no one cares where seventh years wake up." He took a long drink from his own soda bottle. "So, shopping tomorrow? We can rouse every one with a cacophonous riot, making the drunkards rue the day they met alcohol."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry laughed and leaned against Regulus. "So Professor Black, are you ready for another year of teaching witless students the basic defense against the dark arts?"

Regulus heaved out a put upon sigh. "It shall surely be a strain upon my patience and good nature but yes. I am prepared to continue teaching the multitudes how to protect themselves from the darkest things our world has to offer and pass out homework guaranteed to make me more hated than Severus."

"Oh my, should I be worried?" Harry's eyes grew large and he bit his bottom lip as he pressed himself against his lover. "Is there anything, anything at all a poor little student can do to get in Professor Black's good graces?" Harry released his bottom lip with a wet pop and almost snorted at himself but he had fun.

Regulus leaned close and purred, "As a matter of fact there is." He brushed his lips over the lobe of Harry's ear, "You just have to," the edge of the younger man's jaw, "take initiative," a kiss to the chin, "and..." a brief kiss on the lips before Regulus pulled away, silver eyes glimmering with amusement, "study."

"Oh poo, you're no fun." Harry tried to sound put out but he couldn't keep from grinning. "All the other professors let me use my body to get by, I don't what I'll do if I'll actually have to open a book. What if I get a papercut?" Harry reached for the other sandwich and dug in.

"I'll just have to kiss it better then."

"Hm, I guess I can live with that." Harry tilted his head up and brushed his lips over his lover's. "For every successful test and studytime I do expect a reward in kisses...I need motivation."

Regulus trailed a finger over Harry's cheekbone, "Oh I think I can come up with something more..._motivating _than mere kisses." His eyes gleamed with a teasing light and plans that were already shifting through his mind.

"And suddenly studytime sounds like it will become my new favorite." Harry smiled and leaned into Regulus' touch. He was so crazily in love with the other man that hadn't it felt so wonderful he would have been scared to death for feeling _so_much. "Come on love, eat up and let's go to bed. We need a little sleep if we're to go shopping."

"Second favorite amour, because if time with me isn't in the top spot, I'm doing something wrong." Regulus smiled at his lover. "Out of curiosity, can you sing?"

"You always have the top spot love, that's a given." Harry stole another kiss. "And can I sing? I really don't know, singing hasn't been high on any list of mine...At least the mirrors doesn't crack when I sing in the shower but that's about all I know."

Regulus chuckled, "Pity, I was hoping for screeching so horrible it would send a banshee running. We have to torment the sots somehow after all." For some reason Regulus was feeling positively...playful, almost Sirius-like. It was odd, he hadn't felt this playful nor given in to being this playful in years.

Harry chuckled happily. "Oh I can screech with the best of them if that's what you want love. I'm all for tormenting the poor sods until they feel like breaking down in tears." This was a new side of his lover and Harry loved it, just as he did with everything that was a part of Regulus.

"Perfect then." Regulus brought Harry's hand to his lips. "So first we're evil and then we'll get the school supplies, I've been requested to pick up Draco's for him as well."

"Too bad the git is my brother now, I could have had so much fun messing with his school supplies." Harry heaved an exaggerated sigh. "Ah well, I guess I have to settle for making Ron miserable tomorrow. Come now...You...Me...Bed."

"Oh yes mon amour," Regulus rose to his feet and followed Harry up the stairs.


	29. Chapter 29

**WARNING:**Mpreg, family togetherness, love just flying around all cute and sweet.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Poppy Pomfrey read the medical diagnostic then glanced at Fred and George Malfoy nee Weasley and then at their bondmate, who was sitting on the side of the cot, fingers drumming on the already prodigious belly he was sporting, one far larger than expected for the four month mark. Her lips tried to twitch as she considered what would likely be the blond's reaction to her findings for this check up. "Well Draco you are in absolute perfect health and the babies are growing splendidly." She waited for someone to pick up on what she'd just said.<p>

"That's a relief, I've been a little worried because it moves so mu-" Draco suddenly broke off and locked gray eyes on the medi-witch. "Wait, what? Did you just say babies? Babies, like plural?" His fingers splayed over his swollen stomach.

George exchanged a look with his brother and looked at Poppy expectantly.

Poppy smiled and nodded. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. You're having twins, it does rather run in the family," she cast an amused look over at the two fathers.

Fred's mouth was hanging open just a bit. Two? Their dragon had two babies inside him?

Draco was speechless, _two_babies...Just when he had started to get used to having one. "Damn you and your fertility!" He slapped both his husbands on their arms before running a shaking hand through his hair. "Oh Merlin, I bet they will turn out just like you...All impossible."

Fred moved to wrap his arms around Draco. "Hey I resemble that remark." He nuzzled the blond's shoulder. "Are you really mad pet?"

"Yes, yes...No, I'm not mad." Draco slumped in Fred's embrace and reached out for George's hand. "I'm shocked, I feel unprepared and I am scared as hell but I'm not mad."

Poppy slipped away to let them talk as Fred brushed Draco's hair out of his face. "We've got five months to prepare love. Mostly we'll just need to double up on everything and we've got the champion of experience for advice. Mum raised _us_without losing her mind after all. What all are you scared about? Is it some of what I'm scared about?"

George only listened for now, bringing Draco's hand to his mouth and kissing it lovingly.

"Suddenly I'm twice as scared that something will happen, that something will go wrong. Carrying twins also means that I will have to be cut open for a longer time as the babies are taken out. I am a selfish, selfish person...What if I can't love them? What if they don't love me? I am scared of absolutely everything."

Fred closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Draco's shoulder. "I'm scared like that too. If something goes wrong...by Circe i don't know if I could stand it, losing you," his arms tightened around Draco, "I'm so scared they won't love me either, but I already love them and I know you do too dragon. Mostly I'm terrified I'll be complete shite as a dad."

"Oh no," Draco grabbed both his lovers and pulled them close so that he could kiss them in turn. "you'll be a great dad, you both will. That's the one thing I'm sure of in this whole thing, the one thing that keeps me remotely calm. You will be wonderful, amazing and loving fathers and our children will adore you. You have so much love to give and the babies will know that, feel that."

"So do you dragon, you're crazy if you think you can't love. We see you love every day and you are not selfish at all when it comes to your feelings." George stroked Draco's cheek. "These babies will be the most loved babies in the world, they will know nothing but love and they love us back, I'm sure of it."

Fred pressed a kiss to Draco's jaw. "We'll work out our fears together too until they're gone but our babies will be loved, and cosseted, and absolutely spoiled so rotten that they'll make you from your first year look like a little angel."

Draco snorted. "I'm with you in everything except the last part. Even I know I was an absolute horror my first year and my second and my third and...Well you get the point. I'm all for spoiling our babies but I would like it if they were actually liked when they start school, I want them to have friends." He took their hands and placed them on his stomach. "Together, we'll do it together right?"

"Together." George repeated and caressed his husband's belly. "Together all the way."

Fred laced his fingers with Draco's and George's, "Always and forever together." He nuzzled Draco's jaw, "So who are you going to be telling first love? Severus or your parents?"

"Oh definitely Severus." Draco grinned. "I look forward to telling my parents and yours but I can't wait to see Severus' expression when he finds out."

A light chuckle came from the more flamboyant redhead. "Evil little dragon, just another reason why we love you like mad."

"And we do, we do love you like mad." George agreed and pressed a kiss to the blonds' forehead.

"I love you too." Draco basked in the closeness of his husbands. With them by his side he really believed they could do anything.

* * *

><p>Severus looked up from the potion he was brewing and <em>stared <em>for a moment at his godson. "Would you mind repeating that?"

Draco met his gaze steadily. "I said I'm having twins, two perfect little babies. I wanted you to be the first to know." Oh Draco tucked away the expression on his godfather's face so that he could take it out and rejoice at it over and over again.

It wasn't shock, or revulsion, or anything other than a minor break down in logic circuits before the neurological equivalent of a cooling fan kicked on and allowed Severus' swift and agile brain to process the information but seeing Severus Snape go blank was a rare rare thing so it was most certainly Pensieve worthy. After his brain started working again his lips twitched and a positively wicked gleam entered his eyes as he chuckled. "Floo your parents," he pointed at his private floo, something he'd never allowed even Draco to use before but this, oh this would be worth it.

"And they call me evil." Draco muttered as he inched his rather large belly down so that he could toss the floo powder into the flames and call for his parents.

Narcissa was humming happily as she arranged some flowers when the floo roared to life. She turned and crouched, beaming when she saw her son. "Draco hello darling! How are you?"

"It's Draco?" Lucius stuck his head into the room and walked over to crouch next to his wife. "Hello son."

"Hello mother and father. I am well and I hope you are too. I have something to tell you though." His hands went to his stomach. "I had a check up with Madam Pomfrey and we learnt something about the pregnancy...I'm having twins."

Narcissa did something she would deny to her grave. She squealed like a first year girl who'd just seen a unicorn foal and clapped her hands like an excited three year old. "Two? You're giving us two grandbabies? Oh darling that's wonderful!"

Lucius jaw had actually dropped and he watched his son with very wide eyes. _Two_, two new little Malfoys to love and spoil. "But...How?...I mean that is most excellent news. Are you alright? Are the babies alright? Everything is fine is it not? Do you need us over there to take care of you?"

Draco glared at his smirking godfather before he turned back to the floo call. "I really hope you do know how father, don't make me tell you about the birds and the bees. And yes, I'm just fine and so are the babies, perfect healthy Poppy said. No I don't need to to come and take care of me, everything is well and I have Fred and George. I just wanted to let you know."

Severus' smirk was positively gleeful. Oh he would hold that reaction of Lucius' as a favorite for years and years to come.

Narcissa was still beaming, "I'm so very glad you did baby. My goodness you absolutely will be needing quite the baby shower. Oh! And are your husbands informing Molly and Arthur, I'm sure they'll want to know, Lucius get that look of your face, you look as if you've swallowed a flobberworm."

"I have no such look on my face." Lucius protested but he did manage to finally close his mouth with a sniff.

Draco laughed warmly at his parents, oh how he loved them. "George and Fred are probably telling Arthur and Molly right about now yes and please mother, you do not need to start planning a baby shower just yet. I have five more months to go...I will be as large as Hogwarts by that time if I continue to grow as I have done this far."

She chuckled warmly, "Oh course dear."

Severus refrained from snorting. Knowing Narcissa, as soon as the floo call was cut off she'd be flooing Molly and they'd be planning the baby shower of the century.

"Okay then, I love you and I'll see you Sunday for dinner as planned." Draco said goodbye and ended the call and turned to Severus. "So, was his reaction all you wanted it to be?"

"Oh infinitely better." Severus went back to his potion. "He's softened, far more than I would have thought but then he truly is under no one's thumb but your mother's anymore."

"Somehow I don't think he minds being under any part of my mother." Draco grinned and struggled to get back up on his feet, he did not like feeling like a stranded turtle already. He'd seen Fleur and the woman barely showed at all. "Oh, why don't you join us for dinner on Saturday? Bring Granger, it's time for mother and father to meet your lady officially."

Severus nodded, a ghost of an honest smile flitting about his lips. "I will ask her." He waved his hand, "Now go. Track down your two miscreants and enjoy your evening, you've a potions exam tomorrow so you'll need that rest."

"Yes professor." Draco teased and gathered his things. "Thank you for listening and I hope to see the two of you Sunday." Draco waved and stepped out of Severus' rooms to take the floo in Minerva's office back home. Floo travel went okay still but all sort of apparation made him throw up.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched his wife nearly bouncing around the room happily and chuckled before snagging her and bringing her close. "And the family tradition continues there love."<p>

"Oh it's so wonderful, twins." Molly beamed and hugged her husband tightly. "I'm so excited...Though I should have realized it. With the way your boy was...expanding." Molly broke free from Arthur's hold and continued to bounce around the room. "Such a shame that the Burrow burned down, I had so much saved from the two of you."

Fred smiled at his mother, "Well you've got the really important ones in the family vault right? The dedication gowns? The ones passed down from Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian?"

"Of course those are in the vault." Molly grew misty eyed, both at the thought of the dedication gowns being used again and at the mentioning of her older brothers. They had been gone for twenty years but she still missed them each and every day.

George walked up and gave his mother a hug. "You're willing to talk to our dragon if there's something he wonders about right?"

"Of course, of course. More than willing." Molly squeezed her boy back. "Oh I'm so happy, you're having twins and Bill and Fleur has found out that they're having a little girl...I really could use more arms. How will I ever keep up with everything I need to knit?"

Fred grinned and kissed his mother's cheek. "Ask Hermione to help out, she loves knitting. I think between the two of you Sirius has enough knit goods for six babes."

Arthur chuckled and ruffled his Fred's hair. "All of which I'm sure he appreciates."

"Well yeah. He and Moony love them, plus when it gets freezing up at Hogwarts they're going to really need them."

George nodded. "That's one thing I don't miss about the castle, every winter I honestly feared my bits would freeze solid and drop off."

"How very charming George." Molly said dryly but she was already planning to ask Hermione's in knitting for her coming Grandchildren. "Do you have any plans to find out what gender your babies are?"

Fred lifted a shoulder, "We'll leave that up to our dragon, though I can't imagine he'll want to be surprised."

"No, he really doesn't handle surprises well. Draco is all about being prepared." George smiled as he thought of their husband. "Speak of the devil, here he comes." He added when the floo roared to life and their blond stepped through, brushing the soot off his robes calmly.

Molly squealed loudly and bounced over to glomp her son in law who looked rather startled at the attention.

Fred grinned, "As you can tell, Mum is thrilled over the news."

"So, so happy!" Molly agreed and continued to hug the cool blond.

"Er...I'm glad you think it's good news." Draco patted her on the back awkwardly.

Arthur shook his head, "Molly dear let the man breath?" He pat Draco on the shoulder when his wife blushed and jumped back. "Congratulations on the news. I don't know if Fred or George told you yet but it's a bit of a Prewett family trait. Molly had two older brothers who were twins as well."

"Thank you and yes they did tell me about their Uncles after we found out." Draco looked relieved not to be smothered by his mother in law, he did care for her but this whole being touched by someone who wasn't Fred or George was still a bit daunting.

Fred came around and prodded Draco into sitting on the couch between himself and George. "Mum and we were just talking about the babes and if we're going to have Poppy tell us their genders. We told Mum it was up to you."

"I want to know, I definitely want to know." Draco leaned back, feeling safe and comfortable snuggled between his bondmates.

George grinned and tossed his parents an _'I told you so'_look.

"I would love to know too, to know what colors to use for my knitting and such." Molly was beaming. "Have you told your parents dearie?"

Draco nodded. "I just told them and Severus before I got home. They seem happy."

"And why wouldn't they be? Twins...it's fantastic news. Oh my baby twins having twins of their own..." Molly reached out for Arthur's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Arthur pat her hand affectionately as she used her other to pull out a handkerchief and dab at her eyes.

Fred leaned his head on Draco's shoulder and murmured softly, "I know your family probably has dedication gowns of your own love but would it be alright with you, when the babes get presented to Magic, if they wear the ones George and I did, that our uncles did as well?"

Draco reached up and ran his fingers through Fred's bright red hair, his other hand resting on George's thigh. "I would be honored if they wore those dedication gowns with that kind of history. My family has some traditions I would like to include but our babies should definitely wear those gowns."

George nuzzled Draco's other shoulder in a silent thank you.

"Thanks pet. It's special to us but for Mum," Fred looked over at where his mother was nattering cheerily at his father, who was smiling like the loon in love he was, "for Mum it's more precious than I think we can understand without being in her shoes. She loved her brothers so much and the gowns are all that's left now that the Burrow's gone with all the pictures." He pressed a kiss to Draco's cheek and smoothed a hand over the baby belly. "Our sweet dragon."

Draco flushed pink at the praise, he still wasn't used to be called sweet. He would have agreed to their babies wearing the gowns in any case but knowing he could make his mother in law happy made it even more important. He could only imagine loss like that but anything he could do to ease it he would.

"Have you asked your parents for dinner?" Draco asked his lovers. "I have invited Severus and Granger too, I hope you don't mind. If Poppy has time before then maybe we can announce if we're having boys or girls at the dinner."

Fred looked over at his parents, "Mum, Dad, dinner Sunday at Malfoy Manor, you in?"

Arthur shook his head at his son's way of inviting them and smiled, "I'd love to come yes. Molly?"

"We'd love to come." Molly agreed. She and Narcissa would have so much to discuss and plan for the babyshower.

George could practically see the wheels turn in his mother's head and he put his arm around Draco in protection. Poor little dragon, he would have to socialize before their mother was through with him.

* * *

><p>Hermione grinned at Harry and Ron as the two boys rolled with laughter at her description of Lucius' reaction to the news of two new Malfoy sons. Part of it came from the Sunday dinner, where she'd witnessed Lucius' wide eyes and half stupid smile for herself and the rest came from her report of Severus' description. She also tossed in the flobberworm comment. "So all in all it went quite well. Molly, Lady Malfoy and I are planning Draco's baby shower and Molly asked me to help with the knitting."<p>

"I would have loved to witness Lucius reaction for myself, absolutely priceless." Harry gasped out, still laughing madly.

"I'm going to be an Uncle to twin boys...Malfoy boys. Still bloody difficult to wrap one's head around that fact." Ron mused as he lay splayed on the floor. "Though Malfoy isn't all that bad, he makes my brothers happy and he's Blaise's best friend."

"Pffft, everything comes back to Blaise when it comes to you." Harry teased and laughed when Ron's ears turned red. He turned to face Hermione. "You're really planning the baby shower already? And yay for you knitting, have you seen how much Rigel likes the socks you knitted for him?"

She turned a pleased pink and nodded, "Sirius told me that he peels off every other sock but positively coos at those. And yes, of course we're already planning the shower. They'll need double of everything and considering Draco's tastes, well we just want everything to be perfect." She settled more comfortably into the squashy chair and began fiddling with something on a gold chain around her neck.

Ron noticed the glint of gold and rolled to his knees crawling closer to have a better look. "Oi Mione, whotcha got there?"

She hid it in her fist. "Nothing!"

"Oh I believe it's something alright." Ron looked at her and widened his eyes. "Come on Mione, tell us...We tell you everything."

"Yeah, now I'm curious too." Harry moved closer. "I've never seen that necklace before...Aren't we your best friends in the whole wide world?"

Hermione grimaced at the two men giving her puppy eyes, noting absently that Harry was better at it, how in the world was she supposed to say no? She let them see the ring on the chain, a simple silver band with topaz stones set all along it. "I...Severus gave it to me. It's...it's a muggle promise ring." Her cheeks were bright pink.

"That's wonderful news Mione." Harry moved over and hugged her. "No need to hide that from us, we're really happy for you."

Ron nodded, even he had finally come to terms with the fact that Hermione was with Snape of all people. The man did treat her like she was the most valuable thing in the world and that was just how it should be. "Congratulations."

She gnawed on her bottom lip. "I've been wanting to wear it on my finger but...I'm nervous about how people will react. I don't want some stupid prat trying to get Severus fired even though it's not against school policy as I'm eighteen but still, I want everyone to know I'm his too."

Harry took hold of her hand. "Wear it on your finger Hermione, show it off. It's as you say, you're eighteen, legal in both wizard and muggle world and you're not doing anything wrong...Love is never wrong. Wear it proudly."

"Yeah, there is absolutely no grounds for anyone to even file a complaint against Snape because of what you two have together." Ron sat down on the floor at her feet, leaning his head against her knees. "I'm with Harry here, wear it. You'll break a lot of hearts though when it becomes official that you are taken. How many letters from admirers have you gotten so far this year?"

She giggled, "I haven't kept count. Severus and I have taken to burning them in the evenings. Really it's just some new clothes and the charms for a clear complexion and no frizz to my hair, are boys really that shallow?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other before bursting out in laughter. "Mostly yeah...As sad as it is most boys really are that shallow but don't sell yourself short. As I've said again and again you were gorgeous before any kind of makeover too." He petted her hand. "Now wear the ring and be happy instead of worried."

She kissed Harry on the cheek and ran her fingers through Ron's hair affectionately, "Thanks." She took the ring off the chain and slipped it onto her finger, smiling brightly at the way the topaz stones caught the light. "Harry I'm counting on you to watch Severus closely the next time he sees me and tell me his reaction when he sees me wearing it on my hand."

"Believe me Mione, I will be watching like a hawk. I would not want to miss his reaction for the world." Harry smiled at her, Hermione was so adorable, the way her cheeks turned pink just by slipping the ring on her finger. Snape better know how incredibly lucky he was to have her love.

* * *

><p>Hermione could have kissed Ginny the next time she and Severus even found themselves in the same room since she moved the ring to her hand. It was dinner time and she was absolutely certain that there was no way for Severus to notice it from his place at the Head Table and was starting to droop just a bit when the Weasley girl had squealed.<p>

"Hermione is that a Muggle promise ring?!" The redhead grabbed Hermione's hand to inspect the ring, and inadvertently show it off to the entire Great Hall, "Oh it's _gorgeous_!"

Severus' head had snapped up and he watched as Hermione beamed and nodded, nearly glowing as she showed the ring he'd given her off and explained to those who weren't savvy about Muggle customs what a promise ring was. He was vaguely aware of the other professors turning their heads to look at him but he was too caught up in his lady's proud and happy expression as she wore his ring to do anything but smile himself.

Neville blinked, "Blimey Snape's actually _smiling_!"

Harry nodded and smiled himself as he kept close watch on the potions master just as he had promised. That smile was even a better reaction than anything Harry had expected and it reminded Harry of just why the man was worthy of his friend. "Yup he's smiling and he has reason to don't you think?" He nodded to the still glowing Hermione.

The other boy nodded, "Second prettiest girl in the school is all his." He grinned at Harry's raised eyebrow, "What? To me Luna's number one and always will be."

"That's as it should be." Harry answered and looked over at the Ravenclaw table and Luna who today had her hair pinned up on top of her head with a pair of large silvery soup spoons. "That's exactly as it should be."

Neville noticed a couple of Ravenclaw boys scowling mightily at Snape and shook his head, "I hope those two don't try anything," he slid a look over at Harry, "they'll get hurt."

"They will be very hurt." Harry agreed and looked at the scowling boys. "I almost wish that they do try something, at least then it will be over and done with instead of mean whispers and evil glances. Those boys wouldn't have had a chance in hell with Hermione no matter what and the sooner they realize that the better."

The other Gryffindor nodded, "Now the only question is if those two Nargles would get hexed by Hermione or Snape first."

"My money is on Hermione." Harry grinned. "You know her temper first hand Neville, the girl can be vicious."

"True. Hermione then, or they'll team up and hex them together." He caught Luna's eye and nodded at the two boys, knowing she'd keep an eye out for any trouble.

Luna nodded that she had understood and gave her Neville a radiant smile before returning her attention back to her dinner and what appeared to be a conversation with her lettuce.

Harry smiled at the girl who wasn't nearly as strange as she made people believe she was. "You caught yourself a good one with Luna Neville. If my interests didn't lie somewhere else entirely you might just have had a rival here."

Neville growled playfully, "I'd have fought you, and fought dirty too." He poked Harry in the arm, "My dreamweaver."

Harry grinned and shot a glance up at the head table and the person who firmly was the owner of his heart and soul. He understood Neville completely, Harry would fight for Regulus too, to the last breath. "It wouldn't have mattered if I was interested Nev, that girl has decided on you and no one else can even compare to that in her book."

The taller man grinned happily, "I'm a lucky, lucky man." He sobered a bit. "You know she's been encouraging me to take the job with the discovery team? I spoke to Professor Sprout and she agreed to take me on as her apprentice after the year with the team is up." He propped his chin on his hand. "It's such an incredible opportunity and I do want it but..." he glanced at his girlfriend again, "I'm not too keen on being so far from Luna. Wish I could get my hands on a pair of communication mirrors but those are ungodly expensive."

Being selected to be on a discovery team was quite a feat and it would go a long way in helping Neville's career. "Well you are in luck then my friend because as it happens I own a pair of communication mirrors that are only lying in a drawer gathering dust. I have my beloved close to me and I intend to keep him that way. I would be happy and honored if you used my mirrors Neville. This is a chance of a lifetime and you really should take it. This way you can talk to your Luna everyday, no matter how far out in the wild you'll be."

Neville's eyes widened and his mouth opened and closed for a moment. "Really Harry?"

"Absolutely, I'm not using them anyway. Take them and start planning for your year in the wild." Harry smiled at his friend.

"Thank you Harry!" Neville gave his friend a bear hug then, all excitement and really not caring about house division, he went over to whisper the news in Luna's ear.

Hermione chuckled at the look on Harry's face from the hard hug Neville had given him. The other boy had nearly lifted Harry off the ground in his happy excitement. She pulled Harry to sit down between her and Ron. "It's still surprising to be reminded that Neville looks more like a Viking these days than the butterball he was our first three years isn't it?"

"It really is." Harry rubbed the sore spots on his skin where Neville had hugged him, Merlin the boy was strong. "But it's wonderful that he's kept his warm heart."

"Oh Harry there you go sounding like a girl again." Ron blew him a raspberry but he did agree with Harry, Neville wouldn't be Neville without his kindness and silent strength.

"I'll show you girl when I beat you to the ground." Harry muttered and turned to Hermione. "And did you see your Beau's reaction? Smiling he was and looking like he was about to burst with pride."

She blushed again, prompting a delighted laugh from Ginny, who sat across from them. "You blush every time Mione, it's so cute!"

"Oh hush. I don't see how it is you're so impervious to blushing, redhead that you are my friend."

Ginny just grinned, "I grew up with six older brothers. It's not that I'm impervious to blushing, just that it takes a lot to make me do so."

"One day I am going to find something that does make you blush and I am going to use and abuse the knowledge." Ron looked at his baby sister.

"Every time you try it's you who ends up looking like a boiled crab Ron." Harry snickered, it was always fun to see the tables turn and watch how Ginny made Ron blush and stutter.

"One day..." Ron repeated and waggled his finger at both of them.

Ginny fluttered her lashes, "Awww he's so cute. Isn't he Harry?" Her eyes gleamed at the brunette, "Like a little crup puppy tearing into everything until he curls up with his favorite stuffy, or the kneazle kitten," she glanced at Balise, sitting at the Slytherin table, "that he likes to cuddle with."

"Adorable." Harry agreed and smirked when Ron glared at both of them.

"I'm not a puppy...I'm fierce and dangerous I'll have you know." The redhead puffed out his cheeks. "And Blaise is certainly no kitten."

Harry was very amused to notice that he didn't argue the fact that he liked to cuddle the non kitten.

"The only kitten at this table is you." Ron continued and pointed his finger in Harry's face.

"If you consider my animagus form a kitten then I guess you're right." Harry said with a shrug.

Ginny's brows rose, "Okay I keep hearing vague mentions about your animagus form but I _still _don't know what it is," she wagged her finger at Harry, "Give over, what's your furry form?"

"I won't tell." Harry sing songed with a grin. "It would ruin the surprise for when I can show it to you." Harry loved being in his animagus form and he hated that he couldn't roam around the castle on soft paws more often. There was a freedom in his panther form that he couldn't feel as himself.

She pouted. "Soooo not fair. You're showing me soon right?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He reached over the table to pull on her red hair playfully. "Yeah I'll show you soon Gin, no need to bring out the pout."

She stuck her tongue out at him and moved her hair to safety.

Hermione chuckled, "So how are things going with Alicia?"

The only Weasley daughter's eyes lit up. "Brilliantly! I've got to thank you Harry, for suggesting I remember to look at the same team. She's just so patient with me and she doesn't try to push for kisses or anything else but when we do...it's amazing! Like flying without a broom!"

Ron looked vaguely green. He was still hormonal teenager enough to find the idea of two birds together strangely hot...Not when one of them was his baby sister though. Then it just got creepy. "Well just make sure she looks out for you. I don't care if she's a girl, I will hurt her anyway if she hurts you."

"I think it's great that you're good together Ginny." Harry added and pat Ron on the shoulder.

Hermione nodded. "That's how it should feel, like flying and knowing they'll catch you if you fall," her gaze found Severus at the Head Table and locked eyes with him, a soft, loving smile on her face.

Ginny grinned at the utterly besotted look on her friend's face and the echoing expression in Snape's eyes. It was just too cute. Snape would have a hard time keeping up his fearsome reputation so long as Hermione was in residence at Hogwarts.

Harry exchanged a smile with Ginny, he found Hermione utterly adorable too. It was wonderful that she dared to show her love in the open. He pulled his eyes away from Hermione and Snape and locked them on his own lover, feeling the usual rush of warmth through his body as he looked at Regulus.

The DADA professor smiled and his eyes filled with the promise of later.

Ginny grinned, "You and Professor Black are plenty cute too," she sighed a bit and muttered into her food, "Lucky sods."

Harry couldn't argue with that. They were lucky to have their loved ones close and able to at least see them every day and he knew they were lucky. Since he didn't know what to say to make Ginny feel better he just smiled and offered to show her his animagus form after dinner.

She smiled at him and nodded with an edge of excitement. She was still just a bit...sad though. Harry, Hermione, and her brother were all lucky enough to have their lovers here within the walls of Hogwarts while she was stuck with just Hogsmeade weekends and letters with Alicia. She worried that her girlfriend would get tired of having to be separated for so long or that she'd find someone better. Lissy was an amazing Quidditch player after all, beautiful, strong, and all round amazing and Ginny knew from past experience that there was a bloody queue of people lined up to get Alicia's attention. It made her scared, and jealous and that made her feel childish and stupid. It was moments like that that she really missed Dumbledore the most. She could go to McGonagall or Hermione for advice or to vent she supposed but both of them would just give her no nonsense lectures and advice when she needed a quiet ear to bend and silly reassurance.

Ron looked at his sister carefully, he hated to see even a shadow of sadness in her eyes. He couldn't really understand what she was going through since he had Blaise right there with him. He looked around the room and suddenly a light of understanding lit up his blue eyes and he bent close to his sister. "Hey Ginny, why don't you talk to Sirius or Remus, they both had to live without each other for months without even a letter between them." Ron took her hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it. As much as they bickered and teased he really did love Ginny and he wanted her to be happy.

She blinked in surprise at his perception then gave him a light smile before leaning her head on his shoulder and giving him a squeeze. "I might do that. Thanks." She ruffled his hair and teased, "You're not bad for a stinky big brother."

"Don't mention it." Ron hugged her back before pulling away and returning his attention to the meat and potatoes on his plate. "Just be happy Gin." He added with his mouth full.

Ginny shook her head at him. He'd never learn to chew with his mouth closed would he?


	30. Chapter 30

**WARNING:**Fluff. Scads of fluff. Mounds of it. You could drown in all the fluff.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>Sirius watched Ginny clip down the hall, lighter for the conversation, and was pleased he'd helped her feel better but at the same time...<p>

He got up and headed for his family quarters. Slipping in he paused in the entryway to the living area and smiled at his mate and son. Remus was tickling a giggling Rigel under his chin and the baby was trying to catch those wiggling fingers.

"Oh look Rigel, Mummy's home." Remus turned and sent his mate a loving smile as Rigel giggles and made grabby hands towards Sirius. "Everything okay?" Remus asked and and lifted their son, bouncing him in his arms.

Sirius walked over, running a hand over Rigel's baby soft hair and kissing Remus softly. "Yes." His arms came around his mate and child and he rested his head on Remus' shoulder, smiling and making faces at their son. "Ginny's missing her girl, worried that Alicia might look for someone easier to be with, feeling jealous about that amorphous someone, and feeling stupid about all the other feelings."

"Very understandable." Remus nuzzled Sirius' temple with cheek and continued to bounce Rigel. "It's never easy to be parted from the one you love, especially not when there are happy couples all around you. I can definitely understand how Ginny feels. She's sixteen, everything is so big when you're sixteen but that doesn't make your feelings any less real. What did you tell her love?"

"To take each day as it comes, keep writing letters, and if someone tries to steal her Lissy from her to remember that she's got the best Bat-Bogey Hex in the entire school." He chuckled. "It made her grin and feel better. She's surrounded by wisdom that's oh so serious, I think she needed the joke just as much as the advice." He turned his head to look into his mate's eyes. "It reminded me though, of the mission Albus sent you on and if everything's so big at sixteen, it doesn't get any smaller when you're thirty something and pregnant, let me tell you."

Remus shifted his hold on Rigel so that he could wrap one arm around Sirius and hold him close. "Those months are the worst in my life, even more terrible then what happened all those years ago. To have to leave you like that before our bond had even settled was like ripping out my soul. Not being able to even get a letter through and come back to find out that you'd had to go through so much on your own...I'm still bitter. That whole journey was completely pointless and I still wonder what Albus was thinking." Remus turned his head and kissed his mate. "The only thing I can promise is that I'll never leave you again, you are completely and utterly stuck with me Pads."

"And very happy about that." He nuzzled Remus' chin. "Now that I'm not one big bundle of hormones though, I can see what Albus was working at. It wasn't about the war we just ended, not completely, it was about the one still going on." He looked at their son, who was happily chewing on his teeny little fingers. "The one for equality between not just purebloods, half-bloods, and muggleborn, but for the magical creatures and those descended from them as well."

"I can't disagree when you put it like that, I would walk through fire for this guy." He nuzzled Rigel making him giggle, "And I honestly hope he'll never be looked down on or treated differently because of what I am." Remus felt the urge to rub at the scar on his shoulder and neck, the scar Greyback gave him when he was five years old.

Sirius brushed his lips over the end of the scar visible over the collar of his mate's neck. "There will always be idiots but I rather think they'll be in the minority soon bien-aime. We'll just have to teach Rigel to handle them with even a fraction of the grace you have." He grinned. "The ass kicking we'll leave to Uncle Harry and Reggie, more of an impact."

Remus chuckled and leaned against his mate. "You always do know what to say to make everything better Pads, I love you for it." Rigel gave up a hiccuping laugh as his wet little fingers managed to find their way into his Mummy's hair and he pulled on the shiny tresses. Remus did his best to untangle his two loved ones but Rigel was nothing if not stubborn.

Sirius just laughed and took Rigel into his arms, "Just like Mummy, little trouble-maker." He blew a raspberry on his son's tummy, startling the baby into letting his hair go, giving Remus the chance to rescue the dark strands as Rigel laughed. This, this right here was perfection.

* * *

><p>Regulus shifted a bit on the picnic blanket as he and Harry sat, one of many people out by the lake who were all celebrating this year's crop of graduates. Occasionally a Slytherin or two would blow Harry a raspberry as he and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had positively <em>decimated<em>Slytherin in the last game of the season, winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Without Draco on the team, the reserve Seeker for the snakes had been, in a word, pathetic compared to Harry. The sun had set a few minutes ago, the sky was still somewhat light, and the party kept going on, no one wanting to go to bed yet since tomorrow would be the last train ride for those graduates. It was the end of something big for so many but also the beginning of a great deal of amazing adventures.

One in particular interested Regulus more than anything else and he looked around to check that his brother and the redheaded wonder twins were in position as soon as it grew to be full dark. He nuzzled Harry's temple. "What are you thinking amour?"

Harry smiled and titled his head towards Regulus. "Oh my mind is just a big whirr of thoughts at the moment. So much is happening and I'm not sure I can keep up. I know I can do anything as long as I have you though." Harry looked out over the glittering water of the Black Lake as the shadows grew longer and darkness crept upon them. Harry was a little bit worried, it seemed as if all of his friends knew exactly what to do with their lives and Harry still hadn't decided what he wanted now that school was over.

"Still thinking about what you want to do?" Regulus rubbed the back of Harry's neck.

"Yeah." Harry sighed and felt his tense muscles melt under Regulus' touch. "There's a part of me that screams that I'm spoiled and lazy for not deciding already."

A dark brow lifted. "Amour you've more than earned your right to take a little peace. All those who have decided have known what they've wished to do for a long time, they've had the chance to ponder over it and weigh alternatives. This has been the first year you've been given that chance. Of course you're not sure what suits you yet. Take your time and choose something you'll love doing. There's no rush."

"I love doing you, do you think I could make a career out of that?" Harry grinned wickedly at his lover and reached up to kiss the tip of Regulus' nose. "No seriously though, I am considering taking the Cannons up on their offer, at least for a season or so. Then I've spent a lot of time talking to Poppy...I'm thinking more and more about going the healer route, specializing pediatrics...Gaah I don't know, we'll see." Harry leaned in for another kiss.

Regulus smiled and gave him what he sought, keeping the kiss shallow and loving. His hands carded through soft dark hair but the both of them looked up at the sound of the first bang as spark flew across the sky. The older man smiled as fireworks in all shapes and forms blasted from where Sirius, Fred, and George were lighting them off. Pictures of the last seven years were etched in light before fading for the next round, Harry showing in so many of them.

"What's this?" Harry sounded absolutely baffled as he kept his eyes on the night sky, watching the last seven years play out above him in glittering lights and dazzling colors. It was an amazing firework show but Harry couldn't understand why so many of the images were of him.

Regulus chuckled, "You've been a big figure in the last seven years of this school Harry. Though there are other stories," he gestured at an image of Ron catching the Quaffle during that game against Slytherin in his fifth year, "you're in so many of them. Even during times when many were against you, you still did as you thought was right and it put you into the minds and eyes of many. You've made as much a mark in the school as the Marauders did amour, though I know you hate publicity." He ran a hand over his face as an image of himself pressing Harry up against a wall and ravaging his mouth burst into the sky. "When the bloody hell did Siri or the twins see that?"

Harry grinned at the picture in the sky that slowly faded away. "Now those are the kind of images I like." He mused as he caught Regulus' hand. "No hiding lover. I sort of guessed that the twins had a hand in this, no one else could have made such vivid fireworks but what on earth does Snuffles have to do with anything?"

Regulus shook his head as an image of Hermione and Snape cuddled together in a library chair flew through the sky, "You know anyone else who'd have seen such things of us all? Oh Severus is going to kill him," he chuckled at a sixth year image of Snape covered in pink bows that was followed by Sirius in his duck outfit. The fireworks flashed though the final battle between them all, depicting Hermione and Snape guarding each other's backs and tossing hexes with excellent accuracy, Dumbledore's sacrifice and Ginny's amazing and somewhat frightening defense of Lucius, Neville's brilliant move that had trapped Voldemort and Harry's defeat of the monster that had made everyone's life a misery for so long. This last school year bloomed over the sky, many other stories added in this time with the final image being Hermione and Harry accepting the positions of the two students who held the highest over all honors. That image reassembled into words. 'What's next for our Harry Potter? Well take a look-'

Regulus lifted his hand, a simple bonding ring for a man lying innocently in his palm, "Marry me Harry?"

Harry's eyes were very large and very vulnerable as he looked between the face of the man he loved to the ring lying in Regulus' palm. "I...You...This, this is no joke right?" He reached out a trembling hand towards that ring. "Yes, Regulus, yes of course I want to marry you. I want it more than anything. I'd marry you right here and right now if you wanted it."

Regulus slid the ring onto Harry's finger and drew his hand to his mouth to press a kiss to the knuckles. "As much as I'd prefer that, Sirius would skin us for not letting him help plan the wedding." He pulled Harry closer and gave him a much deeper kiss than before to the loud cheering of everyone present.

Harry poured everything into that kiss, his entire body buzzing with the knowledge that Regulus wanted him for life. That from now on it would really be the two of them. He held his husband to be close and he couldn't help but turning his hand and looking at the ring on his finger, it already looked as if it belonged there. "I love you."

"Just as I love you mon amour." Regulus pressed a sweet kiss to Harry's cheek.

Over at the station where they'd been shooting off the fireworks, Fred exchanged high fives with Sirius and George while Remus and Draco stood side by side watching their respective spouses with amusement. Fred grinned and shot off one final firework that proclaimed to everyone that Harry had said yes. "We did a bloody good job wouldn't you say Gred?"

"I do believe we outdid ourselves Forge, a raging success if I do say so myself." George grinned with mischief and pride as he slowly started to pack up their supplies. This had been a lot of fun but George still itched to get back to their babies. He knew Molly loved having them and that she definitely knew what she was doing but still. He looked over at Fred and Draco and he could tell they felt the same.

Sirius bounded over to his mate and wrapped his arms around him, "Let's go relieve Minerva of Rigel before Batty comes over to kill me hm pet?"

"The pink bows were a nice touch." Remus chuckled and hugged his mate back. "Let's go get our son and I promise I will protect you from vengeful bats."

Draco watched them go with a fond smile and he walked over to his husbands and helped them back up the last of everything. "It was a nice show, you did well." Draco was finally beginning to feel like himself now that it had been a few months since he gave birth. He was very happy to be able to see his feet again.

Fred kissed their Dragon's cheek. "Thanks love. It was a labor of love and, well we never did have our graduation so it was fun to be here and blow some stuff up for yours and our brothers'." He hugged his husband around the once more slender waist as they finished packing. "What say we get going to the apparation point now and go pick up our boys?"

"Yes please, my arms feel achingly empty without them." Draco took a hold of both his husband's hands and practically dragged them towards the large gates and the apparation point much to George's amusement. Any worries that Draco wouldn't make a good mother were scattered in the wind. Draco adored his babies and he was a wonderful parent as was Fred and George.

Once outside the gates they were gone in a blink and appearing in the living room of the rebuilt Burrow with a soft pop. Arthur poked his head around a corner to see who'd arrived and chuckled at the three men in the living room. "Molly's with them in the nursery. Stubborn little mites refuse to go to bed without their lullaby and both Molly and I are rather awful at speaking French."

Draco moved towards the stairs to the nursery quickly. "Mes bébés douce, maman sera là."

George chuckled and watched their Dragon go.

Fred grinned and followed, leaving George to either do the same or speak to their father. He paused in the nursery doorway, smiling at the sight of his mother transferring the babies into Draco's arms. Their sons were insanely adorable. Blond haired, blue eyed even now, completely angelic in looks. He just knew they were going to wreak absolute havoc, break hearts, and get into so much trouble and do it all with a wink and a smile.

"My sweet little boys, have you been good for Grandmere?" Draco pressed a kiss to Felix's whispy blond locks and then he did the same to Gaius before he sat down with them in the rocking chair and started to sing a soft French lullaby his mother used to sing to him when he was little.

"Look at that." George said and leaned close to his brother. "Our three angels...We're pair of lucky blokes Forge, very, very lucky."

Fred looked at his twin and nodded. "That we are Gred, luckier than even I ever dreamed we'd be." He loved the babe's night time routine as he rather enjoyed listening to their dragon sing in the soft, romantic language. He saw his own mother beaming at Draco and the boys and went over to give her a hug. "Mum. Thanks for watching the boys."

"Oh they're a joy to watch, you know your father and I will gladly watch them anytime you need it." She kissed her boy's cheek. "Will you be staying overnight? We have the room and there no trouble to have you here."

"We'll ask Draco but since the floo always wakes the twins up we probably will be staying for the night." He chuckled and grinned. "I remember when there was hardly any room to turn round before and we still brought people in for overnights. The poltergeist still missing?"

Molly nodded. "It seems he disappeared along with the old house, weird thing is I miss him and his pipe rattling." The new Burrow was a grand house but it still had the homey feeling of their old house. Molly loved to finally have her own home again where she could rule like she wanted to.

Draco had stopped singing and was now sitting with his babies, rocking them softly just to make sure they were really asleep before he placed them in their cradle.

Fred hummed, "Maybe it was something in the attic he was attached to," he moved over to brush gentle fingers over his sons' cheeks, careful not to wake them. "Good night little angels."

"Angels with hidden horns." Draco replied softly and handed Gaius to Fred so that he could get up from the rocking chair. He placed Felix in the cradle and watched how his sleeping son fussed unhappily until Gaius was placed next to him, then the tiny body shuddered in relief and relaxed back to sleep. "I have a feeling these two will make my hair turn gray very early on."

George walked forward to stand with his family and Molly slipped out of the nursery to give them their privacy.

Fred looked back to make sure the door was locked before looping his arms around the waists of both his lovers. "Well if they're anything like Gred and me...they'll be turning a lot of people's hair gray." He kissed Draco's neck. "Mum offered to put us up for the night."

"Mmm," Draco tilted his head to the side to give Fred more room. "We probably should stay, if they wake up now it will be impossible to get them to settle back down."

George ran his hand down Fred's side. "Besides we haven't been naughty once in this new Burrow, we really should remedy that."

Fred grinned and looked at his brother before nibbling at Draco's ear. "We must, we really must. What say you dragon? Want to help us christen the new Burrow?"

"I think I could be persuaded yes." Draco purred as goose bumps erupted on his skin from Fred's nibbling.

Fred grinned, "Then let's get Mum to show us to our room so we can set the silencing wards shall we?" He nuzzled the spot just under Draco's ear once more before pulling his lovers out of the room.

Molly happily showed them to their room and offered them all kinds of late night snacks before she finally kissed the three of them goodnight and headed to the bedroom she shared with Arthur. She loved having people in the house and soon Ron and Ginny would be home for a bit too, life was good.

Fred locked the door and leaned back on it for a moment, aware of George and Draco setting up a few silencing wards. He put his own magic in the mix and grinned at the two, "Soooo do I get to play redhead in the middle this time?"

Draco's grin was close to feral as he grabbed George and pulled him into a heated kiss. "I think that's an excellent idea."

George nodded and licked his lips to savor the taste of their Dragon. "It's the hottest thing I've heard in a long time."

Fred was naked in a trice and on the bed. "Then why wait?" He grabbed George's arm and took the other redhead's lips in a heated kiss, aware of Draco's hands beginning to roam his body. This would be one wonderful night to remember.

* * *

><p>Percy walked the familiar path out of the forest and up towards the large timber house where he lived with Victor, Nads, who now reached up to his waist was barking and running around him in happy circles. Percy broke out in a wide smile and hurried his steps when he saw the familiar shape of his lover on the veranda and he hurried his steps. "You're home, when did you get home?"<p>

Viktor rose from the rocking chair and held out his arms for Percy, bringing the redhead close in an embrace before sitting down again. "Not too long ago. The game vent vell, our players have learned to vork together much better. And you? How vas your day?"

"It's been great so far and it only got better now that you're home early." Percy settled on Viktor's lap and brushed a kiss against his neck. "I got a lot of work done on my book and then I took Nads on a walk to let him run off some steam."

The Bulgarian ran his hand through Percy's hair and smiled. "Chasing the ducks again?"

"Yup, I wonder what would happen if he actually managed to catch one, poor Nads would fall over from shock." Percy looked at the huge dog who had plopped down at their feet fondly.

Viktor chuckled and kissed Percy's jaw affectionately. He adored seeing his lover so relaxed and happy. "That or he vould bring it to you expecting praise. Have your brothers still been sending you pictures of everyone?"

"Mmhmm, we get owls everyday." Percy nodded with a smile. "Felix and Gaius are growing like weeds and Victoire looks like a tiny, little fairy. Ron and Blaise are traveling to Italy before Auror training starts and Charlie has finally gotten his lady to join him in Romania."

Viktor chuckled, "And Rigel? I know Sirius and Remus like to floo over vith him to visit."

"Rigel's walking now, I'm sure he keeps Sirius and Remus on their toes." Percy smiled at the thought of his favorite little munchkin. "He's such a cutie."

"I am sorry I have missed it." He shifted a bit and grimaced when a pang went up his leg from his ankle.

"Are you okay? Am I too heavy?" Percy was off Viktor's lap in a flash and he looked down at his lover with worry.

"I am fine. It is just a sprained ankle, I did not dodge quickly enough, and you could not be heavy if you tried."

"Okay, I don't like you getting hurt though." Percy walked into the house and got back with an ice pack to place on Viktor's ankle. "I don't like it at all."

Viktor smiled as Percy strapped the ice pack into place and then reached out to pull him into his lap again. "Thank you skupa. I vill be more careful next game." He kissed the tip of Percy's nose.

Percy sighed and settled back in his lover's lap though he was careful not to jostle the bruised ankle. "I love you, I just want you safe."

"I know skupa." He refrained from mentioning what had happened to the other team's seeker when he'd been hit by the bludgers, it had not been pretty. He was seriously turning his thoughts more and more towards handing in his resignation when his contract ended after the next World Cup. If he didn't have his heart here with Percy, he'd have signed on for another four years over and over again until he was too battered and bruised to play professionally any more but that had lost it's shine a long time ago. These days catching the snitch was paling in comparison to spending time with Percy. They fought from time to time, like all couples, but they made up as well and, even when he had a strong desire to wring his lover's neck, it only made him fall deeper and deeper in lover with him. "I love you Percy Veasley."

"I love you too Viktor Krum, you saved me, found me when I didn't even know I was lost." Percy snuggled closer and listened to Viktor's heartbeat. He missed his family and his friends but Percy didn't miss England. He loved it here in Bulgaria with Viktor, here he had been able to heal properly and find out who he was without the shadow of everything that had happened lurking over him. It felt like a fresh new start and Percy would do the most of it. He wrote his children's books, spent time with Viktor's family and most importantly he was happy...Viktor made him happy.

The Seeker strong arms closed around Percy and Viktor rested his cheek on the top of his lover's head. One day, after he'd packed in his Seeker robes, he fully intended to ask Percy to stay with him forever, to bond with him but for now things were just right and he could be patient knowing that his Percy loved him. "I am very grateful to the fates for guiding me to you nai-skupa."

"That makes two of us, you really are my light Viktor." Percy closed his eyes and breathed in his lover's scent. He wanted it all with Viktor, bonding and eventually a family but for now he was satisfied with things the way they were. Right now things were perfect.

* * *

><p>Pansy hummed happily as she rearranged the few simple things she'd brought with her to Romania. Just a few comfortable touches that men weren't likely to think about, a warm afghan on the simple sofa with a self cleaning charm, a few bottle vases for putting pretty flowers or twigs in, a plethora of cooking utensils since her Charlie was a little lost beyond simple cooking, and a large communication mirror with runes around it that could be used to contact all her friends and Charlie's family through smaller ones they'd been given. It had been a gift from Draco's parents. She found it just a tiny bit amazing that she'd come to the dragon reserve, not because she didn't want to be here, but because she'd expected the training she'd chosen to go through to take longer. She'd wanted to know how to handle any simple injuries Charlie might come home with as well as how to act around any dragons that she might end up inadvertently introduced to and so she'd enrolled in classes held for and by dragon keeper spouses near the Welsh reserve. She'd not told Charlie about it nor had she told any of her classmates or teachers that she was just a girlfriend and lover and not a fiancee. She'd wanted it to be a surprise for Charlie and it had been none of her classmate's business as to whether she was slated to be married or not.<p>

She'd taken to the classes like a duck to water and finished ages before the others, even taking a few extra courses, and now she was here, and quite happy about that.

She had barely arrived and already Charlie's small house smelled sweeter. Charlie toed off his heavy leather boots and walked deeper into his home, smiling at the signs that he wasn't living there alone anymore. The feelings for Pansy had hit him over the head like a hammer and he'd honestly not believed that such a beautiful, intriguing woman could feel the same way for him. For some weird reason it seemed as if she did though and Charlie would gladly fall to his knees and give thanks to any deity that had decided that.

He walked up behind her and wrapped strong, scarred arms around her tiny waist and Charlie buried his nose in her hair. "Have I told you today how happy I am that you're here?"

She made a soft startled sound then smiled and placed her hands over his arms, leaning back into him. "Oh you might have mentioned it once or twice."

A loud barking laugh came from the entrance of the cabin and had the couple turning to see who'd interrupted. A small, wiry man carrying what looked like a grain sack over his shoulder stood there. "Or a couple dozen times maybe? Charlie's been telling everyone about his amazing girl for the last year. Anything that wasn't too private in letters was loudly and proudly recited with a stupid grin on that freckled face." The stranger had a light Romanian accent but his English was perfect as he propped the sack against the wall. "Sughit Stirb, pleased to meet the lady who's got my friend more excited than he was at the first hatching. I'd shake your hand but I just finished mucking out nests."

Charlie blushed all kinds of red as he looked between Pansy and Sughit. Yes he might have been a little bit overexcited at every letter he'd gotten from Pansy and read them aloud to anyone willing to listen but Pansy didn't have to know that. With a sigh he petted the shorter man on the head, Sughit would never change, he was as stubborn and gnarly as the dragons they watched. "Pansy Parkinson, meet the man who's taught me absolutely everything I know about dragons. If he ever bothers you too much, just put your foot at his bum and kick him out." The words were rough but Charlie's voice was filled with affection and respect.

"Watch it Fireball, I can still kick yours." The wiry man punched Charlie in the arm hard, grinning widely. "How you got this gorgeous lady to take a chance on you I'll never know. I mean just look at you! Giant clumsy oaf. You should have seen his first week here, I swear he fell in the-" his words were cut off in a muffle by Charlie covering his mouth and putting him in a headlock.

Pansy watched the two with amusement, the friendly respectful tussle between them reminding her of the Slytherin common rooms in the evenings when everyone was well away from other houses and could relax and show their true colors. She chuckled, "I know a good man when I see one and I'm smart enough to snatch him up before some little cat gets her claws in. I'm glad to see he had a very good teacher here."

Charlie released the older man and stepped forward to kiss Pansy's cheek. "Sughit is the very best, if you have any questions at all go to him. I haven't managed to stump him yet and believe me I've tried." The redhead grinned. The cranky old wizard had become part of his family and Charlie truly treasured him. He hoped that Sughit and Pansy would get along. He wasn't really worried, so far Pansy fit in like a fish in water. He was ecstatic that she was there.

She leaned into Charlie, "I'll be sure to remember to go to him with any questions. And I do hope you'll come over for dinner once I'm settled Mr. Stirb."

"Just call me Sughit. We're all very informal here, nicknames and first names are the ones we all go by and I'll be happy to join you for dinner any time you want to make the invitation Pansy. Fireball, the sack's for Iluminat, mineral rocks so the shells can form strong." He lifted a hand in farewell, "I'll be seeing the both of you around and Pansy, anything you want to hear about the embarrassing things your man has done feel free to come visit me. I know tales that will curl your hair." He slipped out of the cabin while Pansy was still chuckling at Charlie's doomed expression.

"I like him." She smiled up at her lover, "I take it Iluminat is one of the dragons here?"

Charlie nodded and tried to put all the thoughts of the horror stories Sughit could tell Pansy about him out of his mind. "Yes she's one of the dragons here, a true character she is." Charlie smiled at the thought of the temperamental dragon. "She's about to lay her eggs soon and we want the shells of the eggs as strong as they can be so they have the best chance possible to hatch. We need every new dragon we can get, despite our best efforts the dragons are slowly disappearing from this world."

She traced her fingers along his cheek and nodded. "I remember. Hagrid had a class on dragons that spanned two months. A solution will be found and until it is, you and the others here safeguard as best you can." She rose onto her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "I bet the hatchlings are adorable."

"They are, they are the cutest thing imaginable." Charlie beamed down at her. "We have a few newly hatched Chinese Fireballs, do you want to see them?" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "For some reason their mother doesn't want them so we are trying our best to feed them until they are big enough to handle themselves."

She beamed at him, "I'd love to see them."

"Well come on then." Charlie grinned and walked over to the kitchen to pull a few raw steaks out of the fridge. He placed them in a tin and waited for Pansy to get ready before he pulled on his boots again and led Pansy to the pen where they kept the hatchlings. He pointed to three scarlet little dragons that screeched loudly in greeting when they walked closer.

She smiled as the three low slung hatchlings scampered and tumbled over to each other to chirrup at them, obviously having caught the scent of the meat. They were absolutely adorable, not pudgy like mammalian creatures, they were sleek and smaller versions of the Chinese Fireball she'd seen from the Tri-Wizard tournament. They were missing full horns, having just little nubs on their heads and when their mouths were open you could see the tiny baby fangs. She didn't think that, small as those fangs were, they were any less capable of ripping into flesh, if dragons were anything like other baby carnivores then they were in fact sharper than the adults'. She leaned on the fence, careful not to let any part of her dangle into the pen unless Charlie gave her the okay.

Charlie brought out the stakes and handed her a bloody piece of meat. "Here, just mind the teeth, also they jump high." He tossed one steak to one of the hatchlings, watching as it was devoured in an instant.

She hummed in acknowledgement and carefully tossed the meat to the smallest hatchling, giggling at the thrilled chirp it made before it proceeded to stalk, pounce, and devour the treat. "They are absolutely adorable." She looked over at Charlie, "Are they the first hatchlings their mother's had?"

He gave her a surprised look. "They are yes, how did you know?" The hatchlings fought over a sliver of meat and and Charlie had to dodge a flame, they were called fireballs for a reason. "The mother is young too, it was her first mating season."

She'd dodged a little spit of fire herself and now smiled at Charlie. "A lot of mother animals and creatures end up rejecting their young because they just don't know what to do with them. I remembered the house elves explaining that to me when I was little and the fox that lived under the tree outside my window abandoned her kits." She moved next to him. "It was an intriguing and comforting lesson for the little girl that I was then."

A comforting lesson for a little girl who was ignored by her parents too, she probably felt like those kits. Charlie put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up so that he could capture her lips in a kiss that he hoped conveyed how very, very precious she was to him. "I'm not your parents...Thank Merlin but I do know what to do with you and I swear to you right here and now that I'll do anything to keep you." His warm brown eyes bore into hers.

She cupped his cheek. "I know that Tamer, I wouldn't be here otherwise." She brushed her lips over his. "I love you Charlie Weasley and you'd need an entire army of people to get rid of me, so it's a very good thing you don't want to get rid of me." She didn't doubt her worth or that she could be loved because just like those little fox kits, she'd had someone there to take on the job her parents ignored. The Malfoys and Mrs. Zabini had given her the love she needed and a place to fit in.

He wrapped his strong arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her just as another tiny fireball came their way. "I love you too Pansy Parkinson. You came like a whirlwind, turning my world upside down and inside out and you made it a much better place than it was before just by being in it. I am a peaceful man but I would fight hell itself to keep you next to me."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck at the sudden spin then snugged her face against his neck. "Then we are most definitely in accord." She kissed the tip of his nose. Yes this was just the right place for her. Comfy, cozy, and in his arms.

* * *

><p>Severus was in his lab at Spinner's End, working on a simple potion when a familiar purr reached his ears and he looked up to see Hermione and Crookshanks in the doorway watching him. He gave his lover a smile. "Welcome home. How were classes today?"<p>

Hermione smiled brightly at him and put Crookshanks down on the floor where the cat hurried to stroke himself against Severus' legs. "Classes were alright, you know me, I still crave a true challenge." She walked further into the lab and peered into the cauldron. "How's your day been?"

"Quiet. It's a bit odd, not being assaulted by students though I know it's the school year. Welcome though." He dropped a bit of ground arnica into the cauldron and stirred as it fizzed and turned a light, spectral blue. He set the stirring rod aside and moved to let the potion cool and set for a while as it was meant to. He cupped Hermione's cheek and kissed her lightly. "I needed the break after eighteen years. Heard from your miscreants lately?" He pulled her to the small loveseat Mint had insisted upon moving into the lab. His house elf positively adored Hermione and had taken to instructing the woman in the reasons behind house elves' subservience.

"You deserve the break," Hermione leaned against her lover on the loveseat, allowing herself to relax for the first time that day. "And I must admit that I love coming home to you like this." Crookshanks jumped up and pawed Severus' lap before curling up in a satisfied ginger ball, purring loudly. "As for my miscreants, I saw Ron briefly today. The training Auror robes clash against his hair but he seems to be doing well, he and Blaise had found an apartment in London. I haven't heard anything from Harry lately and I don't know if I should worry or not."

Severus chuckled, "Well he is on his honeymoon." He ran his fingers through her hair. "Utter silence is a prerequisite for such a thing. I imagine he's not keen on getting out and about in worry that the press would intrude and he did leave his owl in the Weasley's care."

"True, true. Neither Harry or Regulus would appreciate the Prophet showing up on their honeymoon." Hermione could picture several hexed reporters if that were to happen. "I suppose I'll just have to wait for them to come home."

He kissed the top of her head, "Speaking of the Prophet, they were bought out recently. Their articles grew so low in quality that everyone chose the Quibbler over the Prophet and they were about to go bankrupt. Lucius bought them out so when the Potter-Blacks return they shouldn't have to worry about being hounded too badly by Prophet reporters."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't really know if that's a good thing or not. Lucius has changed but he's still Lucius Malfoy. Do you think the Prophet will be able to keep an open mind now?" She tilted her head and pressed small kisses to Severus' neck. "I'm happy change is coming though, it's sorely needed."

He angled his neck to give her better access, "Lucius has sworn to keep the Prophet neutral and Narcissa will keep a leash on him should he show signs of that changing. The Prophet will be his 'honest' business so to speak. He intends to continue playing dirty chess in all his other enterprises, as you said, he remains Lucius. With Shacklebolt in office as the new Minister things will change though and for the better. He's already passed a muggleborn education law. As soon as children who are muggleborn display accidental magic they're to be enrolled in classes that teach wizarding traditions and everything else they'll need to know about our world." He ran his hand down her back. "He's also put forth a bill to have the qualities of a 'dark' creature redefined and to abolish restrictions on those who are half or less creature blooded."

"I know and it's wonderful, these changes should have been performed a long time ago and I think it's really good they are finally taking place. There's is nothing 'dark' about Rigel at all and he shouldn't have to grow up in a world that judges him on things he has no control over what so ever." Hermione's cheeks flushed pink as they always did when she got into politics.

He smiled and brushed his lips over hers. "I think that by the time he attends Hogwarts the asinine laws that used to govern the creature blooded will be dead and buried. So many of our people have grown weary of the stagnation of our culture, the Wizengamot and ICW will be forced to allow changes or be swept up in a tide of angry wizards and witches." He trailed a finger down her nose, he did enjoy the light flush on her cheeks. "My crusader."

She smiled and caught his finger. "Things are still chaotic after everything that happened but I do believe that the changes happening are for good, necessary and I believe we'll have a better world on account of it." She kissed him again. "Now please stop me, when I get going on this I can go on all night and you know it."

"Well, as you asked," he sealed his mouth over hers in a firmer kiss, pulling her closer and dislodging Crookshanks.

The cat swished his tail and would have rolled his eyes if not for the fact that it was physiologically impossible for his species before going off to seek out the house elf for a treat.

* * *

><p>Blaise frowned at the composition of the runes for the circle he was working on for a class project. Much like Hermione he'd chosen to continue his education in a wizarding college only he was finding it somewhat more challenging than she was a large reason being that she was leaning towards politics where he was seeking pure spellcraft mastery.<p>

Ron opened the door to their shared apartment and hurled off the magenta colored training robes in disgust, stuffing it into the closet until the next time he would need to don it. He ran his hand through his hair and went in search of his lover. Ron had always thought that he and Harry would go through Auror training together but that was not to be. He still wanted to become an Auror but it was harder than he'd ever believed it to be. He found his lover studying in the living room and slunk in quietly as not to disturb Blaise and sat down on the couch, pulling his legs up and watching his lover.

Blaise was aware of Ron creeping in and let a smile flicker over his features. He straightened a bit, catching an error in a rune out of the corner of his eye. He fixed it with a few deft strokes of a quill then turned to smile at his tempest. "Rough day?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Ron groaned but returned his lover's smile. "I swear Moody is out to kill me long before graduation. How was your day love?" Ron continued to study his beautiful Italian love, noticing the dark shadows beneath his eyes with a frown. It looked as if he wasn't the only one having a rough time.

"Frustrating. If you think Professor Snape was a sadist to Gryffindors...he does not hold a candle to the Rune Circle professor at the university." Blaise pushed off to join Ron on the couch. "He knows his business though and I fully intend to complete the studies." He lifted a hand to play with Ron's shorter hair. It had been cropped short after an incident with a teapot that belched fire. "Have you sought out Tonks for advice on how to survive?"

"You will be amazing, I bet you'll end up first in your class." Ron closed his eyes and leaned into Blaise's touch, he really liked having his hair played with. "I have spoken to Tonks but you know her, everything is a joke. If I take her advice I doubt I'll make it to the end of the week."

The Italian chuckled and nuzzled his lover's temple. "How does a dinner out sound then? I doubt either of us feel like cooking tonight."

"You're in my mind." Ron twisted and captured Blaise's mouth for a short but intense kiss. "A dinner out sounds like pure heaven right now. Food and the best company in the world, what could be better?"

"A week in bed?" Blaise nipped the bottom of Ron's lip before getting to his feet and holding out a hand to Ron with a smile. "How does the French place near Fortescues sound?"

"Right now take out sounds like the best idea to get a head start on the week in bed but since none of us have time for that the French place sounds amazing." Ron took Blaise's hand and hoisted himself to his feet. "I love you."

"Mia tempesta," Blaise brought the redhead's hand to his mouth, "I love you too." He tugged his lover out of the simple flat and towards the restaurant.


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING:**Happy joy joy epilogue. Tons of Mpreg and regular preg, all very unlikely to happen at once so suspend disbelief! Or pretend there was something in the water, whatever works.

**Disclaimer:** We have no claim on Harry Potter nor any characters or locations thereof. We gain only amusement from writing this.

* * *

><p>5 years later:<p>

Remus looked around the room making sure everything was ready for Rigel's sixth birthday. Remus still found it hard to believe that his little boy was turning six. If he hadn't had gray hairs before he certainly had them now and he loved it. The balloons, the cake and the presents were all ready, now it was only the guests who were missing.

Sirius poked his head around the corner, grinning at his mate. "Looks great Moony. Harry and Reg said they'd be here in a bit and the Weasleys and those who married Weasleys are all in the yard. They all flooed but Reg's gone paranoid so he and Harry are coming via car." He walked around the corner, revealing the slight mound of his stomach. In a few months he'd be giving Rigel a sister.

Remus laughed and walked over to his mate, placing his arms around Sirius and caressing the baby belly. "Looks like paranoia runs in the family then." He nuzzled Sirius' neck. "We should let the guests in and get the party started, I know Rigel is bouncing for it to get started." He placed a kiss behind Sirius' ear. "Thank you love, for the life we have together. I love you more each and every day."

Sirius laid his hands over Remus'. "Thank you Moony, for being so patient with me. Je t'aime, my sweet wolf." He looked up as little feet clattered in and Rigel, amber eyes glowing with happiness, ran up to him.

"Mama, Papa, come see! Uncle Fred's belly is showing!" Rigel tugged his parents outside where Fred Malfoy nee Weasley was indeed beginning to show, much to everyone's amusement, especially Draco's. "Mama is he gonna get as big as uncle Harry? I didn't think anyone could get as big as Uncle Harry but you said Uncle Harry is the same size you were before you had me and that Uncle Draco was even bigger!"

Pansy turned her head, chuckling against her husband's arm. She herself was a little thicker in the waist but it didn't show when clothed just yet, she would soon though.

Charlie held Pansy close, kissing her temple. He was glad it wasn't his wife's belly up for discussion. He was absolutely amazed that he was going to be a daddy.

Both George and Draco were smiling at Fred though Draco's smile was a teeny bit more wicked. Felix and Gaius were running around on the grass like two blond angels but their minds were filled with plans of what mischief they could achieve next.

There was a rumbling sound and a car pulled into the parking lot. Harry doing his very best to hoist himself out of the seat of the car, his hand on his very swollen stomach.

Regulus moved around to help his husband out of the car, "Still want to hit me amour?"

"A little bit yes." Harry stretched and placed his hands on the small of his back. "You're lucky I love you."

"Very lucky." Regulus kissed his beloved's cheek. "I-"

"Whoa! Uncle Harry you're _huge_!" Rigel's eyes peered at them over the fence and laughter came from everyone in the yard. "Mama are you _sure _he's no bigger than you were?"

Sirius couldn't answer, he was bent a bit and leaning against Remus laughing too hard.

Harry looked down at his swollen stomach before looking up at Regulus with wide green eyes. "I'm not _that _big am I?" He placed his hands protectively on his belly.

Remus grinned too and looked downright wolfish. "Your mama was that big Rigel as hard as it is to believe. We'll have to wait to see if he gets that big with your sister too."

Regulus sent a glare towards the werewolf before kissing Harry again. "No amour you're not all that big."

Rigel scampered out to greet them and wrapped his arms around Harry's leg. "Mama says that Uncle Draco was _way _huger." He pat Harry's prodigious belly with a small gentle hand. "Sides Uncle Fred says that once the baby's out you'll deflate like a balloon." He grabbed Harry's hand to tug him towards the party, still chattering a mile a minute. "Uncle Fred's belly is out there too now. He keeps trying to get Uncle Ron to compare even though Uncle Ron's telling him to sod off."

Harry ruffled Rigel's hair and he would have leaned down to give him a hug if he was able to bend. "Ron tells everyone to sod off Ri, and I can't wait for Fred to 'deflate like a balloon'." Harry sent the pregnant twin a glare. "Happy birthday though, have you had a good day so far?"

Ron was inching away from Fred and his hounding to compare bellies. He was not ashamed of his baby bump but he didn't want to make it into a competition either.

Ginny and Hermione snagged his arms and pulled him over to the table. Hermione ruffled his hair. "Don't mind Fred, he's just excited and well..."

Ginny grinned, "Fred. He knows better than to hound me, or Mione, or Pansy, or Fleur about it though." Ron's sister pat her own belly, just a hardly noticeable swell at this point but big enough to be seen through clothes. "Plus Mione's still flat as a board so nothing to compare yet."

Hermione chuckled and snagged a pig in a blanket, "I won't be much longer though but it's more fun to compare our spouses' reactions when they got the good news. I still can't believe Severus passed out." That had become legendary among their little circle. She'd told him while down in the lab for the evening, just telling casually him why she'd been woozy lately without even looking up from her book. At least until she'd heard the clunk.

Ron chuckled and chose a finger sandwich to munch on. "Blaise hollared and danced around the room like some sort of monkey but he didn't faint." Ron had pestered Hermione for a pensive memory of the event but so far she didn't want to share.

"Blaise did that? Cool, calm, always composed Blaise?" Ginny blinked in the direction of the Italian as if trying to see him doing that. "Lissy found out by default. I had an argument with our team Captain about why I had to take 'medical leave' for so long and I shouted that I was pregnant. Poor Lissy dropped the Quaffle and almost fell of her broom. Of course when she got the nod from me she did a barrel roll too." She pat her little bump with a grin. "Oh but she nearly whacked our captain with the broom. He actually suggested I keep flying until I started to show, can you believe that?"

"Idiot!" Ron growled and hugged his sister close. "Tell me if I should bring him in for questioning, I'd do it too. He doesn't need to know I'm on desk duty until after the baby is born."

Draco was walking over to run his hand up and down Fred's back. "Poor baby, no one wants to compare with you? You really are way too excited about your bump, you know that don't you?" The blond watched his other husband run after their sons, making monster noises.

Fred leaned his head on Draco's shoulder. "I know but I can't help it. I don't get why Harry's so...crabby about his baby belly. It's not like he's big enough elsewhere that you could confuse it as anything but baby." He smiled as George scooped Felix and Gaius up in a double hug. "Luna compared with me though, she's almost as big as Harry. She also told me to stock up on pink unicorn stuffies." He saluted the girl. "I know we're finding out tomorrow what we're having but I'm thinking that if Luna's talking pink unicorns we'll have ourselves a little Malfoy princess." He pursed his lips for a minute. "I'm thinking ear plugs next Malfoy dinner, cause your Mum'll hit the roof with a squeal."

"Oh mother will break the sound barrier and father will rush out to buy everything pink and glittery he can find." Draco cringed at the thought but he would love to have a little girl to spoil. "Pink unicorn stuffies huh? Do you know what the saddest thing is? Don't bet on a girl because I think I had some stuffies like that growing up...Merlin I hope they were lost in the renovations."

Fred laughed happily and gave his spouse a smacking kiss. "I hope not! I love passing things like that down." He looked up at a loud bark and saw Nads preceding Percy and Viktor into the yard. "Oiya Perce!"

"Hi Fred." Percy walked into the yard holding Viktor's hand tightly. "Sorry we're late, the port key keeper didn't want to let us bring Nads." He looked at the bouncing dog and the little children who had immediately gravitated to the dog. Nads loved children and he loved anyone who wanted to play with him.

Rigel, spotting Percy, broke from where he was talking at Harry and charged at the redhead. "Uncle Percy you're here!"

Viktor moved to just behind his husband, catching him and keeping him from falling when Rigel barreled into his legs and began talking a mile a minute telling Percy how much he'd missed him and everything that had happened since the last time he'd seen his favorite uncle.

Regulus chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his spouse's temple. "We've been tossed over amour."

"Mmm, we've never been able to compare to Percy. It was love at first sight for both of them." Harry leaned against his husband and rubbed his belly, he felt tense and achy but he loved the baby he was carrying, he couldn't wait for the three of them to be a family. He looked at all his pregnant friends, finding it funny that they were all expecting at the same time. "Well at least our babe won't be alone when it starts Hogwarts, it will have cousins and friends all around."

"True. Though he wouldn't be alone in any case since I teach there but it's better to have friends that he can complain about the professors and his parents to." He watched as Percy crouched to listen to Rigel. "Everything's just about perfect isn't it amour?"

"It is, it's better than I ever dreamt it could be." Harry turned his head to kiss his husband. "I wake up every day thankful that it wasn't a dream, that this really is my life." He watched as Percy whispered something in Rigel's ear and placed the six year old's hand on his stomach. "From the look of that our babe will have yet another cousin to play with."

Regulus' brows lifted and he smiled softly. "I wonder if he's told Molly and Arthur yet."

"If who's told us what?" Arthur came up with Molly, his arm around his wife's waist.

"That you're about to become Grandparents again." Harry nodded towards Percy and Rigel who was now petting Percy's belly gently as he talked the redhead's ear off. "I hope I didn't give away a secret just now."

Molly shook her head with a broad smile. "No, Percy and Viktor flooed us when they found out. Isn't it wonderful? All my babies will have babies of their own."

Regulus chuckled, "You must be losing your mind with all the knitting you've been doing."

Arthur laughed and kissed his wife's cheek. "She's roped me into assisting, which I don't mind at all."

"I need all the extra hands I can get and Arthur here's not half bad." Molly nuzzled close to her man and watched all her children and close friends in the yard. They had all found someone who made their lives complete and she couldn't be happier or more proud of all of them.

Sirius made his way over to Percy and Viktor, his son looking up at him.

"Mama Uncle Percy's gonna have a baby too!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he grinned at Percy's happy smile and confirming nod and at Viktor's proud expression. "Well looks like congratulations are in order. Merlin with all the babies this family's having you'd think someone slipped us all a fertility potion." He ruffled Rigel's hair. "So, what was your husband's reaction? So far Snape is winning in best reaction for future stories."

"I think Snape will stay in the lead...I heard about the fainting." Percy smiled and got off his knees. "Viktor here was quite calm though I don't know who howled louder, him or Nads."

Viktor didn't look the slightest bit abashed as he looped his arm around Percy's shoulders. He'd been thrilled and had given voice to it with pride.

Sirius grinned, happy to see that life for everyone but especially for Percy had worked out. "Well it was happy news, loud, joyful reactions are expected. Of course with this little one," he pat his own belly, "I didn't have the chance to tell Remus. I'd just figured it out myself when a full moon came round and Moony sniffed it out. A full grown werewolf acting like a puppy is a pretty amusing sight. I still want to get Hermione to pensieve the memory of Snape fainting though. It'd be priceless."

Percy only smiled, he could understand Snape's reaction. He had almost fainted himself when he realized that he was pregnant, it hadn't been planned but it was such a blessing. Getting to tell Viktor that he was going to be a father had been wonderful, Percy knew that Viktor had always wanted a family and now they would be one.

Rigel looked up at the redhead and nibbled his lip. He was just as smart as his Papa and understood that babies took a lot of time, care, and attention so he was a little worried that with all the new babies that would be coming he'd fall by the wayside. "You'll still come visit and stuff once the baby comes right Uncle Percy?"

Percy kneeled again and wrapped Rigel in a warm hug. "You think I'd stop coming to visit my favorite guy? We'll be here so often that you'll get sick of us, I promise." He pulled back to look at the child. "And you can come visit us too, you'll have experience with being a big brother and I'm sure I could use all the help I can get when my baby comes."

Rigel hugged his favorite redhead tight and kissed his cheek. "No way I'll ever get sick of you Uncle Percy and you know I love coming to Bulgaria." He looked up at the Malfoy twins calling him over and gave Percy another quick squeeze. "I gotta go before Lix and Gai get into something they shouldn't."

Sirius watched his son scamper off with a fond smile. "He's excited about all the new cousins and whatnot but he's worried he'll be forgotten too. Plus everyone's always talking about, and I quote, 'silly baby stuff' that he doesn't see the point of." He looked over at Percy, "He's like Moony that way and the only thing that'll make him relax is when he sees we don't forget him after the babies come."

"We'll just have to show him that he won't be forgotten then, who could forget Rigel? He's the sunshine in all ours lives, no matter how many babies that are born that will never change." Percy looked at Rigel as he stopped the twins from booby trapping the birthday cake. His nephews had definitely inherited their daddies flair for trouble. "There's enough love for everyone."

Viktor wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist. "He vill learn that. Right now there are many changes happening and that can make a child nervous. Once he adjusts he vill be fine."

Sirius grinned and nodded. "That's what Moony said too." He looked over at his mate, who was getting a fork waved in his face by an irritable Harry. "Speaking of my mate, I think I'd better go see what he did to set Harry off. Yeesh my godson's worse than his mum was." He moved over to where Regulus was watching his husband scold Remus. "Why is my godson shaking a fork at my mate?"

Regulus smirked and took a sip of punch. "Remus said the F word."

"I was only joking, I meant it the best possible way." Remus eyed the fork nervously and thanked the fates that the cutlery wasn't silver. "You are beautiful Harry, we know that it's all baby in there." Remus couldn't believe he'd stuffed his foot so far in his mouth, he knew the temper Harry had.

"Bah, you weren't joking and if you were you need a new sense of humor. I would like to see you laughing when you're the size of a blimp, everything is aching and you have to pee every three minutes." Harry grumbled but put the fork back on his plate. He knew he was testy and irritable but he couldn't help himself, it felt as if he was going to blow any second and the little one inside him seemed to have a boxing match going with his kidneys.

Sirius shook his head at his mate. "Bad slip there Moony," he moved up to kiss Remus' cheek. "Harry's way too close to popping to even joke about the F word." He looked at Harry and recognized the 'my internal organs are being assaulted' look. "Bladder, spleen, kidneys, or liver?"

"Right now kidneys." Harry answered with a pained sigh, "It's been going on for forever or at least it feels like it. At the moment I wish he would just plop out." He turned to Remus. "I'm sorry for snapping, I have zero control over my mood now."

"Don't apologize Harry, it was a bad joke and I deserved to have my head bitten off." Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius, feeling the usual warmth and comfort that came with having his mate, his soulmate close.

Regulus moved up behind his husband and began rubbing Harry's hard belly gently, brushing a kiss against his temple. "What was it Molly said? 'Half the reason they're in so long is so you're so happy they're out that you have to love them.'?"

Sirius barked out a laugh as he leaned his head on Remus' shoulder. "I'll buy that."

"Oh I can definitely see the wisdom of that statement." Harry smiled and gave soft sigh of happiness as their son seemed to recognize his father's touch and calmed down some. He was not even born yet but he already loved daddy, when Regulus read to him aloud at night the baby always seemed to be listening too, just moving around lazily at the sound of Regulus' voice.

Sirius smiled at his brother and Regulus and the picture they made and pulled out a camera swiftly, snapping pictures of them. "If you need it we've got comfy seating set up over there," he waved at an area a little bit aways from the center of activity where Luna was sitting and speaking dreamily to Neville, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron, "prudence dictated good seating since there's so many about who're knocked up."

Harry smiled and leaned back against Regulus. "That's good to know, for now this is fine but I predict that my feet will start to protest soon enough." He looked over towards his friends and his smile widened, it was amazing that they were still so close and that they were pregnant at the same time. His friends and his family was a treasure, and Harry was thankful for them every day.

Hermione looked up and caught his gaze, grinning at him and waving happily before eyeing his stomach then looking at her own still flat one ruefully. She grabbed Ron's arm and proceeded to drag him over to their third member of the Golden Trio. "Harry! How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Harry answered, there was no reason to bring up all his aches and pains here. His friends were pregnant too and would discover the joys of them soon enough. "Ready to welcome this little out though, must admit that. How are you two?" He looked at both Ron and Hermione.

"Brilliant!" Ron replied. "The morning sickness has finally stopped and Blaise is spoiling me rotten."

Hermione's lips twitched. Ron had been so irritated because she'd not had morning sickness. "I'm doing good. Severus still just stops and stares at my stomach every once in a while. I don't think it'll really sink in for him until I start showing. I still get a little woozy from time to time but other than that," she shrugged, "It's weird. I was actually looking forward to pregnancy pains and all."

"You may get them yet." Harry eyed Hermione's flat stomach with both wonder and a tiny bit of jealousy. "Just be glad that you can still tie your own shoes."

"Snape will understand when the babe starts moving." Ron nodded. "Blaise spent an entire afternoon with his ear on my stomach the first time this little sea monkey had the hiccups." He patted his belly.

She chuckled and moved to hug Harry, dropping something in his pocket as she did so and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell Severus I let you see that memory. He's still denying that he fainted."

Harry wrapped his own arms around Hermione and hugged her tight. "Thank you Mione, you just made my whole week." He grinned wolfishly and couldn't wait to get to see the memory of a fainting Snape. "I swear I won't tell." Harry released her and kissed her on the cheek.

She ruffled his hair, "I know." She angled her head over where Luna and Ginny were talking and Neville was fetching drinks and what not for his wife. "She's almost disgustingly even-tempered, even Sirius wasn't as calm that far along, but then again it is Luna."

"She just faces everything with that dreamy, serene smile of hers." Ron nodded. "I haven't made up my mind if I find it admirable or infuriating." He tilted his head and watched the pale blonde. "I think I'll go with admirable, I know I couldn't handle everything as calmly as she does."

"Luna is truly one of a kind." Harry agreed with a smile.

Regulus smiled and pressed another kiss to Harry's temple as the three friends continued talking and Sirius and Remus went to help Rigel stop the terrible terrors from blowing up the cake. He caught sight of Severus watching Hermione, his gaze, as she'd said, focused on her midsection with disbelief. He caught the potion master's eye and just smirked in an understanding way, chuckling when Severus lifted his punch glass to him. He looked over at Hermione when it registered that she'd asked him a question, "Hm?"

"I said, what are you going to name him," she gestured at Harry's belly.

"Ah, well it was a battle of wills and tempers," his eyes were laughing when Harry reached back and pinched his thigh, "but we finally reached a ceasefire. Alexi Orion."

"Alexi Orion Black," she nodded, "it's a good name. More Greek than Roman though."

"Well I'm not Lord Black."

"It's a really good name, I think it will fit our boy perfectly." Harry said with a smug smile. "This one," He pinched Regulus again. "wanted to name him Tiberius." Harry laughed though to show that he was joking. Their baby promptly delivered a kick to Harry's bladder and his laughter turned into a grunt, oh yes, he was more than ready to welcome Alexi to the world. "I know it's earlier days for you but have you thought anything about names?"

Hermione ran a hand over her flat stomach, "If it's a girl I want to name her Eileen, after Severus' mother. We've both agreed that we'll name a boy Brian. What about you Ron? Have you and Blaise been picking out names?"

Ron nodded and rubbed his stomach. "Blaise and I decided early on that we don't want to know the gender until the baby is born, we want the surprise. If it's a girl we're thinking Melinda after Mum and for a boy Benjamin after Blaise."

She smiled, "I'll bet your Mum went all flustered didn't she?"

"You know Mum, she went all red then there was the usual flailing, bouncing, hugging and search for a handkerchief." Ron laughed and watched his mother fondly as she sat hand in hand with his dad on a padded bench.

Hermione turned and smiled, "She's been knitting non-stop ever since Harry announced he was pregnant and I rather think she's in her element among all the yarn." She eeped as she was embraced from behind.

Severus lifted a brow, "Talking about Molly?"

"We are yes, my Mum, the knitting machine." Ron replied with a smile. It was still amusing to see the way Snape lit up whenever he was close to Hermione, around her the dungeon bat became a whole other person and Ron found it adorable.

Snape eyed Ron in mild curiosity before letting the look on the redhead's face pass without comment. "Regulus, you're well? And you P...Harry." He still found it odd to call Harry by his first name.

Harry grinned, making Snape slightly uncomfortable would never lose its charm. "We're well Severus, would be even better if the little one would stop using me as a reversed pinata but you can't have everything." Harry nuzzled back in Regulus's embrace. "I hope you're well Severus."

"I have the most incredible woman in existence as my wife, freedom, a job I can finally enjoy as I wish to, and a child on the way," his hand rested lightly on Hermione's stomach, "I can honestly say I have never been more well."

Harry's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled, truly smiled at Snape. The blush on Hermione's cheeks were adorable and Harry could see why she loved the other man, they were really perfect for each other. "I'm very happy for the both of you. We've all been very lucky to find our precious ones."

Severus nodded, "We have." His gaze took in the party and noticed Remus and Sirius dancing with their son and the Malfoy twins were dancing with their parents. He looked down at his wife. "Dance with me?"

Hermione nodded with a smile and twisted in her husband's embrace so that she could wrap her arms around him and move to the music.

Regulus smiled as one by one the couples all began to dance and sway. He rocked himself and Harry gently to the tune playing, knowing that his husband wasn't up to full out dancing today. "I'm glad."

Harry turned and peered at his husband curiously. "You're glad?" He moved with the gentle swaying, finding it incredible that he was still falling more and more in love with Regulus with each passing day. He knew without a doubt that he would never stop loving and wanting the other man, Regulus truly was his other half.

"Mmhm, for everything that I've lived through, even the Inferi. It all brought me here, to you, to us," his hand smoothed over Harry's belly. "I'd not change a moment because if I did, I might not have you and our little one. I love you mon amour."

"I'm glad too, I wouldn't want any other life then the one I have here with you." Harry shifted so that he could press his lips against his husband's tenderly. "I love you too and I'll love our family when this one comes. Raising him together will be our next big adventure, the greatest adventure we could ever have."

Regulus smiled against Harry's lips and made a hum of agreement. Privately he hoped their son would have a less adventurous life than either of theirs but somehow he doubted it. How could the grandson of a Marauder and the son of the Wizarding world's savior do anything but have the most insane adventures after all? Gray hair was in his future but he'd welcome each one because it would mark the best era of his life.

**TW's A/N:** And that's a wrap people! Thank you all for reading and sticking with us through the ride. Sadly this is indeed the end of this one but never fear, there's always more fic from me and Ash. I do hope you enjoyed this. Blessed be to you all.


End file.
